Power is Prestige
by RegalAsEver
Summary: [Canon/S2] A young witch with a dark past never knew she could love a young Queen with a vengeful heart. An Evil Queen never knew she could accept such forgiveness and finally find her happy ending in the most unlikely of people. This story is Morrigan's and Regina's to tell..OC/DARK: Trigger warnings inside..
1. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

_AN: Hey so this is a revamp of my first fanfic as the other one was a little too script based and a blag to follow. I've been working on it for a while now and its going to be a emotional journey so buckle up. This Story is very dark and may not be some peoples cup of tea so you've been warned, but I will mention any triggers at the beginning of each chapter._

 _A little info for you: The story mainly follows Morrigan, Regina and Emma, occasionally switching from one perspective to the other (Their thoughts indicated threw italics). And the fic jumps from the Enchanted forest to modern day Storybrooke so we can follow the characters developing relationships._

 _I don't own any of the OUAT characters but Morrigan is of my own creation and I hope you can stick with her throughout her and Regina's journey! :)_

 **Trigger Warning: None-Con...**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the dark curse was broken issuing a subtle kind of normality over the sleepy town of Storybrooke. After a lot of anger and confusion, the towns furious citizens regrouped into a devastating mob, raining down fire upon the place they called home for almost thirty years. Among the destruction, The Dark Star Pharmacy and Granny's Diner baring broken windows and the clock tower showing off a distinct scorch mark just below its face.

Walking below said clock tower, Dr Whale staggers on wobbly legs, an unsteadily weave snaking across the sidewalk as he makes his way down the dimly lit street. Every now and again he holds himself against picket fences and stone walls in an attempt to keep himself upright while barren streets pay no mind to his lucid state.

He makes his way to the hospital and lingers outside the automatic doors. Inhaling deeply, his sleeve wipes callously at the sleek sweat at his upper lip, the good Doctor gathering as much composure as possible to keep stares and idol gossip from spreading, This isn't his first rodeo rolling into work inebriated.

Walking quickly as not to be caught and pulled into a drawling conversation about tests or patients, he makes his way towards the back of the hospital, pulling out a plastic card and approaching a secure looking door with a keypad. Hastily the plastic swipes with a beep, shaky fingers punching in a code while determined blue eyes keep a look out. As his thumb hits _enter_ , a green light bleeps, a click of tumblers before he quickly tugs the sturdy door open and slips through.

Clumsily descending the stairs, stepping into the hidden asylum ward and grabbing a set of keys from the desk drawer, he paces into the long hallway but frowns passing the cell Belle was kept in for all those years of torture before he stumbles towards the next cell.

Turning the key with an ominous clunk the door is pulled open wide and blue eyes peer into the darkness. A cruel smirk slides into place, his tongue licking dry lips while his whole demeanor changes, confident, wanting and giddy as he walks into the center of the room not caring that the cell door is wide open behind him.

"Welll look whose still alive." He chuckles to himself, arrogantly lifting his chin to emphasize his new position of power.

Leaning against the back wall of the cell, Bound, blindfolded and gagged is a beaten and bloody Regina Mills. Her silk blouse ripped open exposing angry red gashes across her chest and sides. The right side of her face not obstructed, visibly shows an angry combination of purples and blues. She's slumped at an angle as if to release pressure on the blacking skin at her left side. Her heads slumped slightly, matted tresses hiding her weary expression as she vaguely realizes she has company.

"I thought by now one of the others _would have ended you_." He sing songs gleefully, taking a few unsteady steps towards her and kneels with a wobble.

A firm hand grasps her chin, lifting her head and a small whimper echos into the darkness.

"But I guess rev..revenge is too much fun, and you should suffer for what you've done!"

He wrenches the cloth from Regina's bloodied mouth and she gasps at the pain at her bruised jawline. A shaky thumb carefully caresses her split lip drawing out an involuntary shiver from the tender touch.

"Whale.. _Please_." Regina's voice cracks with pain and exhaustion but he simply laughs a little louder than necessary.

 _"Oh_ Regina, begging's sooo not you." He stands, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.."Now, you know the drill by now so chop chop _dear_."

"I cant, please, I'll give you anything just..just let me go, I need to get back to my son." Tears well up behind her already soggy blindfold, Henry's smiling face looking back and forcing a threatening sob up her scathed throat. He had been her only light in the darkness, the only thing that pulled her threw the torture time and time again.

"Henry? He's moved on. He finally has a family, his _real_ family and they've forgotten all about you!"

Regina bites her lip at the emotional blow to her heart, _Henry wouldn't have forgotten about me, he loves me..Doesn't he?_..

"Nobody loves you Regina, you had to curse an entire kingdom and beyond to even have the slightest chance at a happy ending and you failed! Now we get justice, _I_ get justice!" He throws his shirt to the floor and grabs her shoulders roughly.."Now, on the floor _Your Majesty_!"

Regina shakes her head, repressing inevitable sobs bubbling to the surface but before she knows what's happening, a hard blow to the jaw wrenches her to one side as another plows into bruised ribs. She screams in agony feeling the already splintered bones cracking that little bit more and hits the floor with open sobs. He pushes her onto strained wrists, the sound of his pants zipper filling her with familiar dred as she cries out imploring for help but its once again met with deaf ears...


	2. From Bad to Worse

_AN: Hey Guys here's the next installment, and thanks to my story followers/favorites, you guys keep me writing and motivate me to improve myself as a writer..Also a special thank you to SukieWookie for sticking with my stories for better or worse and for the helpful feedback, really appreciate it dear :)_

 _So without further adue I'll shut up now and let you read..._

 ** _Trigger Warnings: Mild Violence..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, A Long Time Ago:_

A white and golden carriage rolls along common dirt, its place not befitting the endless expanse of trees and shrubbery closing in from all sides. Its wheels spin too fast, currently in a hurry to reach its destination without delay. Following closely, two royal guards in proud white and silver armor watch for any who intend to threaten their undisclosed journey.

Miserable, alone and again being shipped out to another royal engagement as per Leopold's wishes. The few years of marriage to the king has been filled with nothing but bitter disappointment, hatred and loneliness. She wishes she could run, run into the forest and disappear never to be heard from again, but no, he would hunt her, punish her like last time. Regina spent the better part of a month confined in her bedchambers _"resting"_ from the flu, that's what his precious daughter was told anyway. The guards who brought the one meal a day she was allowed, would enter but never spoke, never acknowledged she was there and would quickly leave the Queen to her anger and despair.

Regina sighs heavily, eyes sliding shut and trying to think of better memories, happier memories..of Daniel, _His smile, his smell, his kiss, but no, even those are tainted.._ The image of her mother ripping his heart out flashes in her mind. She frowns _, Snow White! That insipid child ruined everything, destroyed my chance at true love and true happiness!.._ Anger and hatred replaces misery and grief, her heart that used to hold such light and love is slowly being replaced with darkness and vengeance, _I will get my revenge, if it is the last thing I do.._

A cry and metal crashing to earth draws Regina out of her disturbing thoughts, her panic rising as another cry from behind and a thump on the dusty road has alert brown eyes frantically scanning the dense forest rushing by. The carriage launches forward, its driver frantically whipping two white steeds and Regina's forced backward into her seat, her heart thumping wildly, manicured nails gripping fine leather while shes tossed and thrown from bumps under the speeding wheels.

 _Bandits!_ _But this road's supposed to be quiet, only a handful know I'm traveling this way so Leopold must have a traitor in his court..Typical.._ The faint sound of metal piercing flesh followed by a pained cry from her driver has them slowing considerably, _I will not be killed or held prisoner by such vermin in these dirty woods.._ Alert brown eyes dart to the dense tress a few meters away and Regina weighs her chances. It looks to be clear but the sound of rustling and heavy feet draw closer, so with panic and fear driving her forward, Regina swings the carriage door open and leaps out, almost tumbling to the floor but her quick feet finally find themselves and shes dashing across the forest floor towards denser brush, _If I can just get further enough into the forest perhaps they wont see me and I can find help.._ Inevitably shouting and bellowing is heard not far behind and she sprints as fast as her restricting dress and two inch heels permit.

She pushes harder, heart bouncing against her ribcage, feet avoiding bushes and branches that try snagging on her already muddy royal gown. Despite her best efforts, her silk skirt rags her to an abrupt stop from the underbrush and shes forced to rip the delicate fabric. After a few good tugs shes finally free to run only to be grabbed from behind by strong arms, her cries instantly silenced by a plump and dirty hand.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

The grubby man, his filthy clothes tight against his heavy set body stretch when Regina's head is wrenched back and his nose takes a hefty whiff of raven tresses.

Tears gather in petrified brown eyes as Regina's squeezed firmly against the wanting body behind, _No not again, isn't Leopold enough!_..She struggles, shaking her head frantically until she can bite down on the foul smelling limb. The man flinches back, yelping painfully as his hold around Regina slackens. Before he knows it, a harsh knee launches itself into his groin. He stumbles backwards almost collapsing to his knees, groaning and clutching his crotch as Regina bolts in the opposite direction without a backwards glance.

A body suddenly barrels into Regina's side sending them both tumbling to the earth in a pile of struggling limbs. The newest bandit grabs her flailing arms and pulls them away from his face to pin them at the small of her back. Another man shrouded in green and black quickly rushes at them and together they pull the protesting Queen to her feet.

"Can you two handle her or do I have to send for backup."

A tall well built man strides forward confidently, his hair short and dark, a black leather vest unceremoniously tucked into dark brown trousers, black leather cuffs protect his forearms and matching knee height boots finish off a guarded look. He folds his arms over his muscular chest, grinning and staring with piercing green eyes at both of his man.

"No boss, but this ones scrappy." The blond haired man tilts his head, showing off four angry red lines trailing down his neck.

Their leader looks at the scratches with fake concern.."Those scratches look painful Luke, do you want to lie down? You look a little pale."

The other bandit chuckles weakly but the mans smile slips when Luke throws him a deep scowl.

"I don't mean to break up your little hand holding session but what the hell do you want?!"

Green eyes refocus, their leader staring at an angry Regina a long while as if trying to work out a complicated math problem. A moment later and his grin suddenly drops, a spark of recognition flashing in wide eyes and Regina immediately senses the shift. Unlike a few seconds ago the man's now more reserved, his muscles ridged and the way his arms tuck in further to his chest suggest he's uncomfortable, _Does he not know they've attacked their Queen? But that would mean they were expecting someone else in the carriage._.She glances at a cautious Luke who also seems to sense the shift and tightens his grip on her arm.

"Well? I asked you a question, and you'll answer your Queen bandit!"

"Queen?!" Luke's eyes almost pop out of his skull and the man quickly refocuses on his boss, but deep green eyes continue staring, the bandit leaders arms crossed and jaw sealed.

"What kind of bandits are you when you don't even know what your stealing, or in my case kidnapping?!" Regina keeps narrow eyes on their leader, never faltering and attempts to keep her rising panic from exposing itself, _I cannot,_ _ **Will**_ _not appear weak in front of them.._

The tense stand off is suddenly broken by the fat bandit from earlier bounding into the clearing in a huff. At the distraction, Luke and his fellow bandit loosen their grip allowing Regina to rip an arm free and grab the sword from Luke's belt. She slashes the steel, backing away from their futile attempt to regain control.

"Stay back! I may be Queen but I'm no stranger to a sword."

She slashes at a man attempting to flank her as cautious feet continue to edge forward. Brown eyes frantically search for a way to escape but fear betrays her and the idea of just returning to her jaded prison seems bleak.

Their leader steps forward, pushing back on Luke's chest to stand confidently in front of his men.."So what now your majesty? You think you can take us all on single handed?" He advances as Regina matches his steps backwards.

"I'm warning you!"

"Even if you did manage to get passed us all,, what would you do? Disappear into the forest alone with no food, water or sense of direction?"

Regina remains silent, pinning him with a cold leer and aiming the tip of her sword at his heart. Shes oblivious as another bandit slowly flanks her from behind as the rest cautiously fan out preventing any escape.

"Put the sword down your majesty. There's nowhere to go and nowhere my men can't find you."

He stops his advancement and Regina pauses, her sword dipping slightly, _no! I won't surrender to a bunch of forest filth_! _I want to be free, I want.._ Her conflicting heart tugs painfully, _I'm not sure what I want anymore.._ There's a crack behind her and she freezes, _They've kept me talking, kept my eyes on that leather clad fool!.._

Regina whirls only to have someone grab her sword and attempt to rip it free. Luke pounces forward as she loses her grip and the weapon thumps to the floor uselessly. A firm hand rives her shoulder and pulls at her arm but in a flash she flicks her head forward and headbutts Luke square in the nose. He reels back painfully, hands covering his bloody face as she stumbles slightly from a wave of dizziness. A harsh slap has her stumbling as someone desperate fool attempts to get her in a head lock. He fails miserably as pearl teeth bite down on his arm..hard and a scream echos around them, the man stumbling away with his arm cradled but before long more bodies are lunging at her. Soon she's overpowered and a dirty cloth is being pushed into her mouth, her hands being roughly bound.

"Enough!"

The bandit leaders strong voice booms over the scrap of bodies and Regina calms her struggles, panting heavily through the bloody tasting fabric but still has the need to shrug unwanted hands from her body.

"Luke?!" The leaders dark green eyes glance at the gushing blood from under Luke's hands.

"Fine."

"Good, then prepare to move, lets get this royal pain in the ass back to camp and get you cleaned up."

Ripping a piece of fabric off his shirt and placing it under his nose, Luke moves towards his men who continue to hold a struggling Queen still.."You heard the man ladies, lets get her royal highness back to our fine establishment."

 _My life has officially hit rock bottom, not only am I miserable and alone but now I'm going to be sold by a bunch of animals or killed in some filthy pen.._ Regina glances at the weighty man who grabbed her earlier, the predatory look in his eyes unnerving her before brown eyes flicker over to a smirking Luke and a black sack is thrown over her head, _Bastard.._


	3. The Witch's Magic

_Hey, here's another installment. Sorry it took me so long to update, work has been hectic this past couple of days :/ Big trigger Warnings for this chapter, not for the weak hearted.._

 **Trigger Warnings: Non-Con and Torture...**

* * *

Its been many hours she lost her freedom, at being forced to march blind through rough terrain and never ending trees. Regina bites down harshly on the damp cloth between her teeth, a great anger building, the inner darkness she's been battling with for years is now pushing its way to the surface _. H_ er arms are sore, her wrists are sore and her feet feel like they might crumble under her weight at any moment, _Why couldn't the stupid peasants ride the horses stolen from my carriage?!.._ The sound of idle chat and laughing reaches her ears from somewhere further ahead and she sighs relieved, _We must be close to camp, it would be heaven to finally get off my feet, even if it is in the company of thieves.._ They come to an abrupt stop and she stumbles before a firm hand tugs her back.

"Take her majesty to the supply tent and make sure your not seen by anyone but Stevens."

"What about the other guy?"

"Put him in the yard."

"And if Morrigan sees him?"

There's an uncomfortable pause and Regina frowns curiously, _Whose Morrigan?..._

"She'll know somethings up sooner or later. I'll make sure I get to her first."

"Good luck with that.." Luke mumbles under his breath.

"Problem?!"

"No boss." Sheepish, Luke shy's back before he and another quickly pull the Queen towards the back of camp and away from other prying eyes..

* * *

A large tent stands proudly beneath towering trees at the secluded part of the bandits camp. Guarding the entrance, a skinny man with brown hair and a disheveled beard wraps his dirtied cloak around his slightly shaking limbs. He shifts from foot to foot trying to battle the harsh cold breeze but it only invites more frost under his poor winter clothing. Luke steps cautiously from the darkness spooking the scraggy man who quickly attempts to pull out his sword, But recognizing his fellow bandit, the man pauses.

"Jesus Luke you scared the shit out of me!" The mans beady blue eyes widen at Luke's broken bloody nose.."What the bloody hell happened to you? Pardon the pun."

"Not now Stevens! Are there others on watch tonight?"

"No why?"

"Cause we have a special guest joining us. Now grab Hawking and haul that piece of shit out. Hes spending the night in the yard." Luke pinches his nose painfully, turning to leave with a grunt.

"I don't understand.."

 _"Oh_ just do it will you! And if anyone asks why, you say cause the boss told you so!"

"Y-Yeah course." Stevens quickly flees from his touchy superior as Luke marches toward the back of the tent, grabbing the restrained Queen from his fellow bandit and leads them inside the now vacant tent.

Inside is surprisingly spacious, crates of vast amounts of supplies house the back and in front, three wooden posts are forced into the dirt to stand around a meter high. The flaps wrenched back and Regina's not so gently pulled inside, limbs continuing their fight for some slim chance at freedom _._ Her stomach churns, a starving rumble lost under the heavy footfalls of her kidnappers before shes suddenly pushed to her knees with a muffled grunt. They cut her bonds, quickly positioning her against a post and securing suspended arms over the back to clamp metal into delicate wrists.

"Enjoy your stay your Majesty." She can practically hear the smugness of Luke and kicks out hoping to hear a satisfied grunt but all she hears is an amused chuckle as feet disappear into the distance and shes finally left alone. Pain from her throbbing lip finally registers and she winces when dried blood tares a little, _I'd almost forgot about being slapped_ , _he must have split my lip the filth!._.She hears shuffling ahead and frowns in darkness, _is someone watching_ _me?_..

* * *

Morrigan considers herself a fair fighter, she never fights dirty, not even with magic on her side. Its been two days since she was dispatched to take out a small group of renegades from a rival faction. Now she's almost back at camp. _.Almost home.._

It didn't take long to drive the renegades from her territory. Intimidation and a little light show usually does the trick, killing being a last resort but there's always one, a coward that pushed a young boy, perhaps only fourteen into her blade to save his own skin, _The pathetic wretch deserved to be torn in half._.

The welcoming orange glow from camp looms into view and Morrigan pushes the last few days clear from her mind, food and sleep, that's all she needs right now. Looking up she spots one of her sentries and raises two fingers, smiling to herself as he issues her return with a series of bird whistles.

The men in camp laugh together about their latest raid, mindful of only themselves and the drinking of ale and eating of roasted game churning on the spit of the fire as Morrigan slips passed and heads to her tent promptly. With the need to sleep and to take off her heavy set cloak, shes oblivious to their prisoner tied to a post in the yard and a young boy darting across camp toward her quarters..

Candles flicker, illuminating the cosy tent and revealing a plain looking bed with scratchy looking sheets in the top corner. Beside it, two chests pile on top of one another, their contents a mystery and by the entrance, a wooden crate stands on its side with a large white basin atop. Morrigan steps toward the bed wearily, removing her black hooded cloak and burgundy balaclava before tossing them on the green sheets.

She thinks about her latest mission, the renegades who were easily frightened by her magic and the hidden anger that scared her more than any demon or even death itself. She knew from an early age about her magic, about her curse and her parents feared more of people finding out than the power she could wield. Magic's never scared Morrigan, but the darkness behind it and the ability to lose control so easily is what's prevented her from getting close to anyone _, fear is just as dangerous as anger.._ A body suddenly bursts through the entrance to her tent and quickly Morrigan releases a hidden blade from the cuff on her wrist but pauses.

"Jesus Puck! What did I tell you about just running in here without me inviting you first?!"

The young boy, messy brown hair and bright brown eyes shuffles back, eying the blade apprehensively.."I..I'm sorry, I forgot."

The steels quickly retracted with a sigh, Morrigan continuing to unbuckle the sword at her belt.."So what's it this time? Beaten Stevens at swordplay? Ralph at archery? Saw a Pixie? Must be big news for you to barge in here when Ive only just got back."

Puck fidgets, rubbing his hands together, "I..He..I'm not supposed.."

"You haven't ripped open one of the tents again have you?"

Puck fidgets incessantly, _"Ugh_ the Boss, he should speak to you about the heist..today's heist."

Morrigan narrows dark green eyes, "There was no heist today."

"Th-That's why he wants to talk to you.." Puck rubs the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact and looking down at his scuffed shoes. Suddenly Morrigan's dashing forward and the boy's quick to step aside for the fuming woman to storm from the tent..

* * *

 _Its been over an hour since they left. Interrogation doesn't seem to be their fortay but I guess they didn't really plan on kidnapping the Queen._.Regina shifts, trying to get comfortable on the bumpy ground when an almighty yell makes her jump and her heart leap into her throat.

 _"BRENDON!"_

Regina's pretty sure the furious holler echoed around the tent, so with nothing else to do, she tilts her head, trying to eavesdrop on the tense conversation from outside.

 _"Did you go through with that heist?!"_

 _"I guess you found out.."_ Brendon clears his throat.. _"It was going to be a big take, our Intel seemed good."_

 _"Seemed?!"_

Regina frowns, _This must be that woman that big oaf spoke of_ , _Marian...Moyra, no...Morrigan.._

 _"It...didn't go exactly to plan."_

 _"Why? What the hell happened?!"_

 _"We got the goods but it wasn't what we thought it would be."_

 _"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!"_

Regina feels the grin growing on battered lips, _Looks like someones being put in their place_. _Serves the bastard right, he can suffer for a while._.A scuffling is heard ahead, footsteps drawing closer and stopping by her side.

"Hello again your Majesty."

Regina tenses, _that disgusting half whit is back!._.Morrigan and Brendon's arguing can still be heard in the distance as her heart begins to race, her stomach rolling violently, _clearly they didn't send someone to retrieve me.._

"I don't think we got to finish our last little encounter."

Regina's blood runs cold, panic setting in as the hood is ripped from her head and she blinks rapidly trying to make out her sudden surroundings. A hand caresses her hair and she flinches away violently from his touch.

 _"Shhh_..."

A whimper mingles with the sound of chains as he pulls the metal and Regina's arms over the top of the pole and a beefy hand roughly pushes her on her back. Taking advantage, Regina rips the cloth from her mouth and attempts to scream but the cry comes out in a unsuccessful crackle. Coughing and swallowing thickly, she means to scream louder but a determined hand clamps over her mouth and his weight lies on top of her.

"We don't want anyone else joining the party do we? Tonight's just about you and me."

Regina struggles wildly, clawing, kicking out, trying endlessly to remove the bloated frame as tears brim in horrified brown eyes and she cries out under his hand. He snatches up the discarded rag and quickly pushes it back in her mouth, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head. She openly sobs, tears streaming down her temples, eyes clamped shut as he rips open the front of her gown and handles her roughly. Taring up her skirts, his free hand grabs onto her thigh as a tongue and sharp teeth assault naked breasts. He sits up suddenly, and to her final horror, unbuckles his pants and quickly positions himself between her legs..

* * *

 _The Fucking Moron! There's a reason the heist was called off!_..With a traitor in King Leopold's court, the bandit factions have become very wary as many raids and sudden arrests have increased over the past year due to the rise of traitors.

Morrigan glares at a sheepish Brendon, her anger simmering.

"Well? What did you get? Weapons? A Fucking Dragon egg! What?!"

A long silence has her breaking eye contact long enough to notice their prisoner tied to a post in the yard. The gears turn in her head and she frowns.."What?.." Green eyes flicker between their prisoner and the sheepish giant in front of her before everything clicks into place, "Wait, you kidnapped someone?!"

"Maybe." He pouts like a toddler and it only infuriates her more.

"Brendon I swear to god!"

"Shes worth a fortune, we'll be set for life if it works."

 _"If_ Brendon, _If_ it works! Who is she?"

He lowers his head, mumbling under his breath and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who?!"

"The..Queen."

Morrigan freezes, _He's got to be Fucking joking!.._

"Morrigan?"

Her face is eerily placid, her anger gone in an instant making Brendon fidget.

"The Queen? As in her royal highness? Wife to King Leopold?" Brendon nods.."I take it shes in the supply tent?" He nods again and Morrigan releases an extensive sigh, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, _How can I be related to someone so stupid!_..

"She leaves tomorrow."

"What?!"

Livid green eyes snap open, "You heard me! This has to be one of the stupidest things you've ever done! Did you once ever consider what danger kidnapping the _Queen_ would put us in?! Its not like we can hide from an army here and that's exactly what the king will send once he finds out bandits kidnapped his wife!"

Brendon's mouth hangs half open ready to protest but he clamps it shut and looks down defeated. Morrigan softens, her anger receding, _To be fair it wasn't such a bad idea, but this is the freaking QUEEN! If the woman was a lower class noble then maybe the plan would be worth it._.

"Whose guarding her?"

"Stevens and Hawking."

Morrigan looks passed her fellow bandit leader towards the supply tent and frowns further when no one is guarding the entrance.

"No they're not."

"Yes they are, and Dermit's cleaning her Majesty's busted lip."

 _Something isn't right_..Both bandits quickly storm over to a pensive Stevens and Hawking watching them at the other side of the campfire.

"Why aren't you two guarding the prisoner?!" Brendon's lips press into a tight line and both men stare like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Dermit said that we were supposed to report to the armory."

"And since when does Dermit start issuing the orders around here?!" Brendon squares his shoulders and aggressively advances on the pair making them take a clumsy step back.

Steven swallows harshly.."I..We didn't, he said you had last minute orders and changed our rounds. We..We reported as you ordered."

"Clearly I didn't.."

Morrigan quickly slaps a hand to Brendon's firm bicep. _."Sh_..."

They're all quiet immediately, Brendon looking in the same direction as her, the supply tent. Faint muffled crying drifts across the night's breeze and without another word, Morrigan's sprinting towards the tent.

With muffled cries getting louder and louder, her heart beats faster and faster, disturbing and hauntingly familiar images flashing through her mind before Morrigans bursting through the flap only for fears to be confirmed. The bloated body of Dermit rocking on top of the Queen is enough for her last three meals to spew from her stomach.

Dermit, startled by the sudden intrusion, whirls, alarmed eyes shining as he clumsily climbs his weight off the body beneath, stuffing his manhood back in his pants and backing off cautiously. Morrigan stares unbelieving at the broken Queen, blood leaks down the woman's thighs, chest exposed, split lip and a large hand print on one side of her face. Brown puffy eyes plead to her desperately as ailing limbs attempt to curl in on themselves with a sobbing whimper. Morrigans disgust quickly twists into anger, rage, fury, green eyes shimmering a vibrant red as she welcomes the darkness to overshadow the light.

Brendon finally rushes into the tent, erratic wide eyes witnessing the sick crime before refocusing on the angry waves beating into him from Morrigan.

"Morrigan look at me! You need to calm down, this wont.." His appeal is met with nothing as Morrigan slashes her arm upward and the supply tent is split in two.

Brendon ducks, rushing frantically towards his men.."Everyone back! Stay away from.." Dermit's body is suddenly thrown threw the air where he crashes into bark on the other side of camp.

 _The sick fucking bastard! Hes going to suffer!_..In her peripheral Morrigan catches a shadow cautiously crouch down behind her, so with temper flaring, she whirls, hand raised and ready to strike but pauses when shes met with Puck and a feared Queen. Slowly her hand lowers, shimmering red eyes darting from injury to injury on Regina's body. The disturbing image of Dermit on top of the woman replays through her fractured mind before fire returns to crimson orbs _,The filthy fuck! Time to skin me a whale!_..

Morrigan turns to find her target rising from the ground on shaky legs and snarls when he quickly attempts to flee into the forest. With a flick of her wrist, branches and vines criss cross, lapping over one another and successfully cutting off any means of escape. Thorns reach out, wrapping themselves around Dermit's wrists, legs and throat, lifting the heavy weight man a few feet from the ground with a cry.

"You fat piece of shit! You think you can just take what you want?!"

"I just..." Dermit's quickly cut off when vines slice deeper into his throat.

"I'm going to rip out that disgusting tongue, or maybe I'll remove your filthy hands first!" Red eyes flare wickedly, Morrigans darkness satisfied with every whimper from the terrified man.

"Morrigan, you don't have to.." A sharp hand raises, silencing Brendon abruptly as red eyes burn into the fat man dangling in front of Morrigan.

"You know, I might chop your dick off and feed it to the wolves. There's so many good options." Morrigan grins darkly, her magic peaking and Dermit's eyes widen further.

Taking a step back, Morrigan flicks her wrist and flashes pearl teeth when there's a harsh whiz and a loud crack. Dermit screams in agony, the back of his shirt and white skin ripped open as four more cracks echo around the camp in succession, an invisible force taring across the mans spine and sating Morrigans anger. In the midst of the thrill she finds herself darting forward, ripping his shirt to expose flabby muscles and grabs his chin roughly to make weary eyes look at her.

"Doesn't feel so good when its the other way around does it?!"

A determined hand launches forward and the tips of her fingers are magically forced into Dermit's chest. He howls in pain, red electricity fizzing around Morrigans forearm and snaking into open wounds. After a few satisfying seconds of torture, she pulls back.

"W-Wait...Please.."

 _"Aw_ whats the matter? Too much? Want me to stop?!" Crimson tipped fingers force themselves back into burnt skin, crackling magic shocking him further as again the forest is rattled by his torturous cries.."Did she beg you to stop?! Did you listen?!"

Once again burning fingers claims his chest, pushing Morrigan's magic to its limits as sweat beads her forehead _, He needs to be taught a lesson!_..

Brendon clenches his fists at the madness and takes a confident step forward.

"Boss?" Luke attempts to reach for his determined boss but is brushed off.

Just a few feet away from Morrigan, Brendon's heart is racing and his palms are sweaty. He reprimands himself for his cowardice and reminds himself he's not dealing with a psychotic killer, he's dealing with his sister. Taking a final step closer, he places an uncertain palm on Morrigan's shoulder.

She quickly retracts her torturous hand and firmly grabs the limb suddenly attached to her shoulder. With a twist, Morrigan whirls, her dangerous gaze settling on determined green eyes peering up at her from Brendon's hunched position. Breathing heavily, her grip tightens, mind clouded by a vengeful shadow as it considers including Brendon in Dermit's fate. The tension is thick, a heavy silence only occupied by the crackling of the campfire until she stiffens, her senses slowly returning and fear edging its way back in, _what the hell's happening?!.._

Brendon looks up with such care and tenderness, smiling weakly and causing Morrigan to drop the limb quickly. Red eyes dart to the frightened faces in camp before finally settling on Puck and Regina _, The Queens shaking..They're both terrified_...Her eyes fade back to their normal shade of deep green, a rough hand gripping her aching skull as she quickly steps away from Brendon and a bloody Dermit.

"..I..." Morrigan stares, her mind, her sense of time all jumbled.

"Morrigan..."

Brendon's gentle voice ushers tears into frantic green eyes but Morrigan refuses to let them fall. Shaking her head emphatically, the vines and branches holding Dermit retract letting his body thump callously to the dirt.

Brendon waves his hand behind him, never taking his focus off of his distraught and confused sister as Luke slides up behind them.

"Take this sack of shit and throw him in the river. Make sure you dump him past the creek."

Luke continues to stare at the tares in Dermit's back, shifting and fidgeting anxiously before Brendon glances at him furiously.."Luke! Fucking get rid of him will you!"

"Yeah..Yeah course."

With a heave, Dermit's weighty body is lifted and dragged out of camp as a disturbing atmosphere blankets camp _._

 _I cant take this anymore, the feeling of everyone's eyes.._ Morrigans focus is glued to her shaking and bloody hands, the memories of the torture she inflicted slowly returning to her.

"Give the Queen my tent, tell Puck to stay with her. She doesn't leave."

Morrigan quickly slides passed Brendon only to be stopped by a gentle hand wrapped around her bicep. She stops, turning towards the man but her eyes betray her as he attempts to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. With a quick step back, she pushes the comfort away, she doesn't deserve it, she doesn't even deserve pity, _I need to leave now.._ Emotional green eyes glance one last time at the reserved Queen before Morrigan's whirling and fleeing into the forest...


	4. A Surprising Rescue

**Trigger Warning's: Aftermath of abuse, Torture..**

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present:_

Michael Tillman is a father of two, Gretel and Hansel his children are colorfully called back in the Enchanted Forest. She cant understand how a father could do it, how he could jeopardize a chance to be with his children for petty revenge.

Morrigan stands opposite the Rabbit Hole, narrow green eyes watching a stumbling Michael Tillman turn into the overshadowed back ally. With a sly grin, she slowly crosses the street toward the comforting darkness.

Tillman's had a long night drinking his troubles away again. Having his kids back is exhausting. Making them breakfast every morning, taking them to school, picking them up again during his break at work, dropping them off at a carers only to go back to work every single day.

He leans a heavy hand on the wall, unzipping his pants to relieve himself. What to do with the rest of the night..He thinks about the mayor, about their little sessions and smiles to himself, putting away his manhood and zipping up his pants. Suddenly a hand roughly grabs him by the scruff and slams his face into the brick. He reels back, crying out and holding his now bloody nose before being spun forcibly, a strong arm pressing against his windpipe and pinning him to the wall.

Morrigan glares, green eyes taking in his surprised gawk but it sooner twists into an angry scowl as he grabs her arm and attempts to pry himself free. Quickly her fist connects with his jaw and another with his ribs making Tillman splutter speckles of blood with a groan.

"Hello Tillman!"

Fire and defiance burns within Tillman's eyes which only makes her dangerous smirk grow, _good, I like to have a little fun first.._

"Now your going to do me two favors tonight."

He snorts but is quickly cut off by a hefty shove on his windpipe.

"You _are_ going to help me! But first I need that key card you use to get into the special ward at the hospital."

His eyes shine curiously, mouth flapping wordlessly so green eyes roll and the arm across his neck is released.

"I assume you want to pay a visit to our friend in the basement?" A shaky hand rubs Tillman's bruising throat, bushy eyebrows wiggling in a way that makes Morrigan sick to her stomach.."If revenge is what you want, take it.." He reaches into his back pocket and retrieves a white plastic card before throwing it at her feet.."But don't get your hopes up, for all I know she could be dead by now. I haven't been up since.." He's cut off abruptly as his back slams into the wall, brick and cement wrapping around his arms and neck. He tries to call out but with a flick of Morrigan's wrist, his mouth clamps shut.

 _The woman beating shit!.._ She knows all about Tillman's activities with the Queen, the next few minutes will sate some of her roaring anger but she has to be careful, If he dies then her plan could hit a few snags, _But it doesn't mean I have to be gentle._.A cruel smile slides onto pink lips.

"The second thing I need is a bit tricky, but being the disgusting piece of shit you are, it shouldn't be too difficult.."

Tillman frowns questionably making Morrigan grin _.."_ Oh don't worry, you don't have to do much, just stay right there and try to relax.."

Morrigan chuckles darkly, her eyes taking on a shimmering red as Tillman begins to struggle with his firm bonds. Fear seeps into the man's wide eyes before a sudden crack has him silently screaming into the night. The front of his shirt is ripped wide open, the skin underneath lacerated and heavily bleeding as another series of cracks has him writhing against the wall. Morrigan launches forward, his face squeezed firmly in her hand and nails biting into his jawline.

"You have children you sick fuck and you choose petty revenge over them!" She tightens her grip painfully, "By the time I'm finished with you, they'll be identifying you using dental records!"

Morrigan pushes his weary head away, red eyes burning a hole through the man and into the concrete while glowing red hands rise slowly. Red electricity dances across her fingertips, a flash of white teeth making him struggle desperately and plead silently before the darkened ally behind the Rabbit Hole suddenly fills with a brilliant flash of red light..

* * *

Its been two weeks since Emma broke the curse and her minds been nothing but a jumble, a mess, and its constantly on overdrive. Not only is she a fairy tale princess but her parents are Snow freaking White and Prince Charming. At first it took a good two bottles of wine at night to come to terms with her heritage, now shes down to a steady two glasses _._

 _Henry seems happier than ever to finally have everyone remember their alternate persona's, he keeps trying to press David to teach him sword fighting but Mary Margret feels its not the best time. With everything that's just happened and the riots only just settling down, its not exactly a safe time. I can guarantee Regina wouldn't be very pleased if they let Henry wield a sharp piece of steal half ass'd. Surprisingly the kid hasn't spoken two words about his adopted mother yet, content on now calling me Ma' makes me feel a little weird. Its as if hes trying to replace Regina but that's not going to happen. Myself and madam mayor may have had our differences, but the woman doesn't deserve to be shut out by him, no matter what shes done.._

The last week had been quiet, too quiet for Storybrooke and she hasn't heard one word from Regina in the last two weeks, not a single call, email or text, not even anything to Henry _, It seems a little off, its not like Regina to just give up nor is it like her to let the Charmings win, that's what I technically am now, a Charming._.They tried calling the woman's office a few times but Regina's secretary says the mayors off Ill and is working from home. So after ringing the mayoral mansion and not getting a response, Emma just supposes Madam Mayor is avoiding her.

The phone in Emma's pocket beeps pulling her from her thoughts. Placing her almost full glass of wine on the kitchen counter, a hand plunges into her back pocket and retrieves her Iphone.

"Sheriff Swan...Okay Ruby I'll be there in five."

Emma stuffs the phone back into her jeans and grabs her jacket and car keys as Mary Margret chooses that moment to enter the open kitchen with a tray and some empty cups for the sink.

"Where you off too?"

"A call out. Apparently someones been attacked near the Rabbit Hole."

"Did they say who?"

 _"_ No, its probably just another drunken fight gotten out of hand. My moneys on Leroy having something to do with it."

"Okay, stay safe."

Mary Margret gives Emma a warm smile, a very parental smile and the blond represses a groan thinking she'll never get used to it.

"Will do."

With a small smile, Emma quickly exits the apartment leaving Mary Margret with her own flowery thoughts and the dishes to clean..

* * *

The yellow bug rolls to a stop across from The Rabbit Hole. Immediately Emma can sense the tense and wary atmosphere as she quickly slides her keys from the ignition. She spots curious citizens being ushered back by a frustrated Ruby while two EMT's rush from their ambulance into the back ally, _Damn, so much for things being simple.._ Locking her bug, Emma pushes through the massing crowd and heads over to her frantic friend.

"I said get back!" Ruby screams at the pushy crowd.

"Ruby?"

 _"Oh_ thank god! You said five minutes!"

"Well I would have drove a bit faster if you gave me a little more information on the phone. What the hell happened?"

Ruby hesitates, a slight fidgeting taking over her hands.."Emma its bad."

"Show me."

Ruby nods weakly and guides Emma into the back ally. The first thing that hits Emma is the strong smell of iron, but there's something else knocking her senses, _burning perhaps?_..They move further into the ally and Emma's eyes lock onto the thick blood trail leading towards the crouched EMT's. Just above, a street light flickers on and off illuminating scorch marks and blood smeared across the wall, _Jesus Christ, has Freddy Kruger payed StoryBrooke a visit?.._ Ruby pauses abruptly and Emma nearly stumbles into her back.

"Rubes?"

"I'm sorry, I cant see that again."

 _Is it that bad?_..Emma lays a hand on the woman's shoulder and pulls her back toward the entrance of the ally.

"Its okay, why don't you go back to crowd control, I got this. Oh and ring David for me, tell him the situation, all of it this time."

Ruby smiles weakly, fishing for her cell phone and rushing back the way she came. Taking a deep breath, Emma slowly walks around the EMT's to get a better look and almost gags, _Christ.._ That glass of wine she had earlier is steadily making its way back up with the added bonus of a grilled cheese. The bloodied mans face is mutilated beyond repair, his chest ripped wide open with five deep gashes sliced into flesh and his skin melted badly in several places.

"Jesus he's still breathing! We need to get him to the ER now!"

 _Breathing?! Someone really wanted this guy to suffer.._ Emma quickly steps back as EMT's load the wheezing body onto a stretcher and quickly dash back to the ambulance. She breaks out onto the street, watching the crowds push forward for a sneak peek at the bloody remains only for Davids truck to come to a sliding stop across the road, _how the hell did he get here so fast?.._

The defensive prince rushes over with Mary Margret hot on his heels, clear panic and questions ready to complicate Emma's peaceful night of wine and TV _._

"What happened?!"

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fine but I think we have a problem."

"Ruby mentioned a body?" Davids alert focus darts around the frantic scene while his daughter can only nod through the disturbing images now seared into her mind.

"The person that was attacked, lets just say we'll be identifying him through dental records." Her parents stare unnerved, attention drifting to the ambulance slowly pulling away from their new crime scene with blaring sirens..

* * *

Time doesn't pass normally in here. How long has it been? A few weeks? A few months? Regina's not certain, she only knows her resolve is breaking, _I'm never getting out of here alive. Not when everyone continues to claim their revenge, to punish me for the terrible things I've done. Maybe I deserve it..Maybe this is justice for all those I've wronged, for the loved ones I've tortured and manipulated..Daddy..Henry..._ A muffled sob escapes into the darkness.

A sudden click of tumblers has Regina shifting further into the stone wall, shes knows what's coming next but wonders whose back for another round of punish the Evil Queen.

The metal door to the dank cell is thrown open and Morrigan cautiously steps inside. The air is tinged with sweat and blood making her nose crinkle as light from the hallway illuminates a broken body leaning against the back wall. Green eyes stare transfixed at the figure almost cowering from her and her rage gradually pushes its way forward _, they've reduced her to nothing but a broken mess!.._

Approaching slowly, quietly, light feet slip into the darkness for Morrigan to get a better look. Regina's black pencil skirt is in taters and barely covering anything, crusted blood dried on once olive thighs, a white blouse shredded revealing swollen and bloodied breasts. Gashes, scratches, bruises, old and new litter once smooth skin with several burn marks outlined on Regina's stomach. A blindfold and cloth cover most of the Queens face but Morrigan can see the discoloration around pale cheeks _._

Regina waits patiently in silence, her own labored breaths masking any movements, _This is new, waiting until I'm not expecting it and then what? They strike? Bastards.._ Regina waits a few more minutes until the suspense is too much and she lowers her head feeling familiar tears resurfacing.

At Regina's further distress, instantly Morrigan's kneeling by the woman's side and gently grabbing her chin. Regina flinches at the contact but allows her head to be gently lifted. With her free hand, Morrigan slips the damp blindfold off and watches brown eyes carefully.

Regina blinks rapidly trying to adjust to the light. When things finally begin to clear, the former Queen finds herself looking into somewhat familiar dark green eyes _, No..It couldn't be.._ Her panic only increases, the hauntingly familiar face hovering in front of her has her shakily pulling from the gentle touch grasping her chin _,_ _I'm going to die..And I never got to tell Henry I'm sorry.._ Unnerved brown eyes shine with tears as a rebel escapes and gently rolls down discolored cheeks _._

"I'm not here for revenge.."

Regina whimpers at the familiar voice from her nightmares, her dry throat swallowing anxiously as a cautious finger wipes the tear from her cheek.

"I know its hard to believe after everything but I promise, I'm here to take you home."

A weak sob breaks free, raven hair shaking wearily in disbelief as Morrigan stares grimly. She can only imagine the difficult night ahead, it unnerves her seeing such a powerful woman reduced to such broken sobs, but ultimately Morrigan snaps from her pity party and refocuses on her rescue mission.

Carefully, gentle fingers untie the foul gag, slipping it from Regina's bloodied mouth and tossing it to the floor. A pen knife is retrieved from Morrigan's boot and the blade flicks out with a snap, accidentally causing another flinch from the former Queen, _The sooner I get her out of here the better.._ Cautiously leaning around Regina's ailing body, Morrigan grabs the woman's wrists and cuts the old and bloodied zip ties. Green eyes stare aggrieved at angry red skin torn around limp wrists but she freezes when a cautious head slowly settles against her shoulder, _well its good shes finally relaxing I guess.._

Not wanting to disturb the peace, Morrigan's outdated phone is quickly retrieved from her coat pocket and muffled ringing resounds throughout the cell.

 _"Sheriff Swan."_

"Swan I need you to come to the hospital now."

 _"Erm..Who is this?"_

"None of your business, you need to head to the east wing of the hospital and bring your police cruiser."

 _"I'm not doing anything until you tell me who you are."_

Morrigan grits her teeth but pushes back her rising anger, _Stay calm, deep breaths._."I'm a... _friend_ of.. _Regina's,_ and I need your help so hurry up and get down here. If anyone asks, you've come to check on Tillman."

 _"Tillman? Why would I.."_

"Just hurry up sheriff! Or next time I see you in the hospital, it'll be by my own hand!"

And with that, Morrigan hangs up on the infuriating blond..

* * *

Emma stares at the glowing screen, her face reflecting some form of questionable anger, _Did she just threaten me?!_..

"Who was that?" David steps alongside Emma curiously.

"I have no idea...Hey can I borrow your spare key for the cruiser? I think Ruby's a bit busy taking statements."

"Yeah sure, where you heading?"

David tosses her his keys as she quickly heads over to the police car.

"The hospital, got a really weird call from some woman. She said shes a friend of Regina's."

"Whoa hold up, your going to meet a complete stranger after what just happened here? And this woman is a _friend_ of Regina's?" David finger quotes the word _Friend_ for emphasis as his intrigued wife slinks over to the conversation and Emma's eyes roll.

"Its not like anythings going to happen. Besides if something does go down, at least I'll get fast treatment." Emma's grin drops at her parents matching frowns and she huffs knowing this is one battle she wont win.."Fine fine, come with me if it makes you feel better David."

"Where are we going?" Mary Margret asks sweetly causing Emma's eyes to narrow.

 _"_ Oh no you don't. This isn't a family outing, its official police business."

"Emma, I'm not letting you go and meet a potential psycho killer without me."

"I have David to back me up."

"And I'm Davids backup, end of discussion."

Emma slaps a hand to her face, groaning at her infuriating mother.."Fine! Come on!"

 _Jesus! I cant even meet a potential psycho killer without those two tagging along. If the psycho starts laughing at our little family outing, I'm moving back to Boston_..

* * *

Things seem to be set in place, now she just needs to get the Queen upstairs, into the cruiser and back to the mansion without anyone seeing. Hopefully all available staff will be working on the bloody carcass generously provided earlier.

Morrigan reluctantly pulls away from Regina's shivering body, standing to slide her long coat from her shoulders and wraps it gently around Regina's ailing frame, _she's so thin, Were they even feeding her?!.._ The malnourishment just adds more fuel to the fire as Morrigan slides the front of the coat shut and ties the belt loosely to hide Regina's semi naked body from view. Footsteps echo around them and Morrigan stiffens as a shadow looms over the pair blocking light from the hallway.

"Who the hell are you?! What are you doing down here?!"

Morrigan watches as Regina curls in on herself, pulling bruised knee caps closer to her chest at Georges snappy tone.

"Who I am is none of your concern, as for what I'm doing, I came to retrieve something. What about you? _Your Majesty_." Georges title rolls from Morrigans tongue like a disease.

"That is a private matter woman, now leave!"

Morrigan laughs bitterly at the sexism and in a flash, George is slamming into the wall with a painful cry, the concrete sealing him to the surface.

"Release me now witch!"

"Unfortunately I don't have much time George so we can't play. But I think its only right I leave with a little parting gift." Morrigans hand slowly closes and the wall begins to absorb the alarmed man.

"Wait! Stop!"

Her other hand darts up silencing George's cries as a quivering dark chuckle fills the room. _."_ Oh I wish this would last because you deserve far worse for what you did to me!"

The wall continues to suck George in, leaving parts of his body sticking out of the surface, then unfurling Morrigans hand, the wall begins to solidify.

"Long live the king!"

With one final satisfying crunch, Georges silent cries cease, the light from his alarmed eyes gone as he no longer draws breath.

 _That should have lasted longer! He deserved worse, the murdering fuck!_..With a pause and a deep breath, Morrigan regains her composure and resumes kneeling at a reserved Regina's side.

"Your Majesty?" She hesitantly places a hand on the woman's knee.."I'm going to lift you now."

Very carefully Morrigan's arm loops around the small of Regina's back as her other slides under bloody knees. There's a gasp at the touch and Morrigan freezes, uncertain as she waits for the woman to adjust, then slowly she lifts and stands with Regina propped against her chest. A delicate arm slowly hooks around her neck, a battered face burying itself within her shoulder while the timid body relaxes in her arms with each passing second, _at least that's a start_..She knows the Queen will overcome her imprisonment, the woman's the most resilient she's ever known and there's no doubt by tomorrow, Regina will be picking herself up and slaughtering a few peasants along the way..

* * *

The rapid pace of boots thump down the hospital halls as Emma and her parents rush down the east wing and approach the lonely key coded door at one end of the hall. Emma grinds her nails anxiously against her palms, _what if Mary Margret was right and this is the psycho behind tonight's attack? Are we walking into a slaughter fest? I really haven't thought this through properly._ _At least David thought to bring his gun.._ They reach the east wing, Davids hand hovering over his service weapon.

"You sure she said East Wing?"

"Yes David I'm sure!"

Emma's parents reel at her sudden temperament and she withholds a sigh, She didn't mean for it to sound snappy but hell, with the night shes having, shes allowed to be a little on edge. The key coded door to their left clicks open and Emma quickly slips into defensive mode.

Using her back, Morrigan pushes the resisting door open and steps through only to be met by three sets of narrowed eyes. They all wait, a Mexican stand off of itchy trigger fingers and narrowed eyes until Mary Margret redirects her attention to the body cradled within Morrigans arms.

"Regina?"

Its a small whisper littered with worry and Immediately Morrigan feels Regina's head turn further into the side of her neck. Emma and David stand frozen on the spot, trying to piece together the enigma in front of them.

Morrigan slowly tilts the frail body in her arms from direct view, _at least give her majesty a little respect from their ogling.._

"Sheriff take me to your cruiser!" Morrigan attempts to move down the corridor but is stopped by a guarded David and an equally guarded Emma.

"I'm not taking you anywhere until you tell us what you've done to Regina!"

Green eyes watch David slowly relieve his gun from its holster and Morrigan sighs exasperated, _why couldn't the blond just follow orders for once.._

"First of all, I haven't done anything to her, Second, I don't appreciate your tone Sheriff! And third, if your thick headed father doesn't put his weapon away, I'll take the gun, and his hand!"

Slowly Morrigan's uncontrollable anger builds, her dark heart and adrenaline pumping painful magic to the surface, _the morons! Always jumping to conclusions!_ _I should just.._ She feels the arm around her neck tighten and so, slowly drops her tightly coiled shoulders figuring it isn't the best time to fight, _that can come later!_..Green eyes slip shut peacefully, a soothing breath pushed into Morrigans chest, willing her anger to dissipate. When Morrigan finally refocuses, she pins Emma with an icy glare.

"You can question my actions later Swan, right now I'm taking her Majesty home with or without your help."

Emma cocks an eyebrow, _Her Majesty's a bit formal wouldn't you say?_..She looks back grimly to Regina tightly curled into the woman and agrees this isn't the time nor the place for a discussion.

"She needs a doctor, I'll get Whale and..."

"NO!" Morrigan all but screams her outrage making the small party jump.."That _Man_ will not touch her! I will take her home and that's the end of it!"

Green eyes blaze, sweeping across each of the Charming's, daring them to contradict her. When no one says a word, Morrigans briskly pacing down the corridor while the skeptic trio share worrying glances and follow quietly..


	5. Home

AN: _This next chapter is a little short but I wanted to show a confusing calm before the storm.._

* * *

The mayoral manor almost reminds Morrigan of the Dark Palace except with more warmth and less screaming and torture. The modern black and white decor catches mesmerized green eyes, the spiraling grand staircase and modest sized living and open dining rooms making her a little uneasy. This may not be the dark palace, but the power and judgment that used to be beaten into her when she walked marble halls, is uncomfortably reflected in the mayoral mansion as well, _But enough sight seeing._.Half way up the staircase Morrigan freezes and turns skeptically to Emma whose following closely _._

"Where's the Queens bedroom?"

Emma stares a little baffled, turning to her similar looking parents until the blond notes narrow green eyes watching and Emma quickly bounds up the stairs.."I'll find out".

Emma disappears around the corner and Morrigan sighs, following at a careful pace with the body in her arms lightly bouncing against her chest. She spots the blond stood at the end of the hallway and quickly approaches the open door.

"Good, now leave!"

Morrigan slips into the bedroom, oblivious to Emma still stood outside the door.

Emma stares slightly amazed and uneasy _._ Shes never been on the second floor of the Mayoral Mansion before, never mind Regina's bedroom and it seems a little too intrusive. A four poster bed is pushed against the back wall with two fancy vanity drawers either side. To Emma's left, a door to an extensive walk in wardrobe is open and another expensive looking vanity table outside holds a large mirror with an extensive selection of makeup and perfumes atop. Behind the door, a large bookcase shelves various old books and next to it, a door leads, _Wait is that..Regina has an en suite bathroom?.._ Jeeze, _makes Mary Margret's place look like a shit hole.._

Morrigan gently lays Regina on her queen size bed with plush pillows and silk maroon sheets. Carefully releasing the woman's legs, Morrigan grabs Emma's red leather jacket that's helping to cover Regina and she slides it off. The sheriff had been sympathetic to the Queen's rapidly freezing body outside the hospital and thought her good deed for the day would be offering Regina her trendy leather jacket. For a moment Morrigan was hesitant at the pity party the Charming's were quick to jump into, but this isn't about them, its about Regina and the woman's safety. Morrigan attempts to stand upright but finds an arm still very determined to stay around her neck.

"My Queen you have to let go.."

Regina shakes her head, her grip tightening but still impossibly weak so Morrigan to change tactics.

"Let go Regina."

 _The use of her first name is so foreign.._

"I _cant_.."

Emma, David and Mary Margret watch the scene unfolding, tears brimming in the former princesses eyes as Charming places a comforting arm around his wife. Emma shifts, her mind racing and uncertain anger building, she cant believe someone managed to reduce Regina Mills to this, it just seems wrong.

"You can, Your stronger than this, stronger than what they did to you. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Regina's grip slackens, Morrigans words sounding believably sincere as exhaustion drags her unwillingly toward the darkness, S _he's not lied to me yet, but then again.._ Regina thinks back to her actions as the Evil Queen _,_ what she did, what she took _, Why hasn't she killed me yet?.._ Questions spin through her mind but fatigue is slowly claiming her mind as well as her body _, I'm tired, so tired.._ Eventually Regina's arm drops to the silk sheets and her head sinks into plump pillows. Her brown eyes gaze wearily into deep green as she nods weakly.

Morrigan smiles, nodding back and turns to retrieve a blanket when her face suddenly drops, _How long have they been listening?! I was so oblivious..damn it!_..She holds out the red leather jacket and Emma takes it pensively.

"Now leave!"

Emma frowns.."Can we talk outside?"

"You want to talk? Come back in a few days sheriff, her majesty needs to rest and recover."

 _There's that "Majesty" thing again.._ Emma refuses to back down, her Charming stubbornness resurfacing and she takes a step forward.."We'll talk tonight."

Morrigan's eyes narrow.."I told you to leave!"

"And I told you I'm not leaving until I get some answers. For all I know you could be the psycho who attacked her!"

 _Who the fuck..?!.._ Morrigan's jaw sets, her fists ball and eyes blaze, she attempts to move forward to slap the infuriating blond silly when a gentle hand grabs her wrist and she flinches at the well known touch. Grinding her teeth, clenching and unclenching fists she gradually looks down to the hand holding her still.

Regina notices the subtle change in flickering red and green eyes and slowly begins to rub gentle circles on the back of Morrigan's hand. The last thing she wants is for Morrigan to slaughter the Charming clan in her bedroom, _it would take forever to get the blood out of my beige carpet.._

Morrigan once again finds herself looking into tired brown eyes, a hint of something else in them that levels her rising anger _,_ She know that look, that warning, _Looks like the woman's recovery has already started.._ Taking deep breaths she calms herself and kneels beside the bed to ground shaky legs, _calm..and breathe.._

Emma frowns, glancing at her perplexed parents at the bizarre and uncomfortable move from the stranger, _I've had enough of this weirdo crap!_..Quickly Emma paces from the bizarre chaos and rushes down the stairs two at a time with her parents hot on her heels.

"Emma where are you going?"

"Home!"

Mary Margret staggers down the grand staircase.."Wait, I thought you wanted answers?"

"Yeah and that.. _woman_ isn't going to give them anytime soon!"

"We cant just leave Regina."

"You heard Psycho Jane in there, she wants us to leave!" Emma throws the broken door open and paces outside.."If you want to stay and babysit then be my guest but I'm going home to think through this whole crappy night and get some damn sleep!"

And with that, Emma stomps off down the path, Mary Margret and a speechless David staring after her.

"It's okay you go, I'll stay here tonight." David passes Mary Margret his keys but she takes them hesitantly.

"But David you cant, what if that woman catches you?"

"Then she'll boot my ass out. Look its.." He checks his watch, the black nights sky slowly turning a deep shade of blue.."..2:17, the sun'll be up soon. Get a few hours rest and then come back with Emma later.

She pauses.."We'll be back at eight. But if you're thrown out don't hesitate to come home."

David nods, guiding the apprehensive woman down the mayoral pathway and kisses her lightly.."Fine now go."

Blue eyes watch his wife briskly chase down their daughter before he's heading back inside and wandering into to the living room.

"Hey!"

David jumps forward, whirling to find Morrigan standing right behind him with a scowl.

"I thought I told you to leave!"

"Yeah we did and then we kinda..cared." David rubs the back of his neck sheepish and green eyes narrow.

"She doesn't need your pity Shepherd! Nor does she need you in her house!" Morrigan takes a step forward, fists clenched and he quickly raises both his hands peacefully.

"Look, I know something really terrible happened but I'm not here to pity anyone. Whoever did that to her is still out there, and since you broke the front door, I thought you could use the back up just encase."

"I can protect her, alone!"

"Maybe, but you look exhausted and so is Regina, you both need rest so while that happens I'll keep watch okay? Its not pity, its just another set of eyes keeping a look out."

There's a pause, _The Shepherd has a point.._ Shes exhausted and with all the magic used today, what if she falls asleep whilst on watch? Who knows what would happen, _maybe the morons right.._

"Fine! But you stay down here, and if anything happens you come and get me understand?!"

"Okay."

"Okay!"

Morrigan briskly heads for the staircase, a slow migraine edging its way forward, _Rest does sound good.._

 _"_ Oh and Emma and Mary Margret will be back later. As you know we need to talk."

"Yes we do."

And with bitter distaste for the valiant prince, Morrigan heads back upstairs, checking all the windows in the other bedrooms before quietly slipping into Regina's room. Green eyes instantly lock onto the small Queen curled in the fetal position in the middle of the maroon sheets. Cautiously Morrigan makes her way over and stares at the steady rise and fall of Regina's chest, _I'll attempt to heal her tomorrow, there's no point waking her now._.Morrigan scans the room, her focus landing on a blanket draped over the chair before its gently thrown over Regina's battered body.

"Good night my Queen."

The words are but a whisper but alert brown eyes flicker open. Regina turns in time to watch Morrigan slip to her knees by the bed, the woman's boots unzipped and silently placed beside her. She watches her protector lean against the bed, pulling her knees to her chest and staring at the closed door and Regina wonders why the woman's still defending her after everything they've been through _, After everything I put her through.._

There's a shuffling and Morrigan turns, startling when green eyes lock onto weary brown staring at her. Morrigan visibly swallows _,_ shifting on the carpet and waiting to be reprimanded for something she hasn't quite worked out yet. A frail hand snakes from the sheets and pats the silk beside Regina's head.

"Up."

It wasn't loud but it still made Morrigan flinch, but with a weak nod, she climbs uncertainly onto the bed, an bruised arm suddenly snaking around her waist, pulling her backwards and she stiffens. Green eyes widen further when her shoulders hit a set of soft pillows and a mass of raven hair is suddenly resting against her chest, _what's going on?!.._

"Lay with me."

Frazzled and desperately willing her courage forward, Morrigan shakily reaches up, carefully placing a hand on her Queens shoulder and another on the arm stretched around her stomach. Green eyes take a peak at the clock on the vanity.. **02:22am**..Shes meeting with the savior and the two idiots later so that should be a fun conversation, the rest of today is going to be interesting indeed. _.._


	6. Responsibility

_**Trigger Warnings: Aftermath of rape..**_

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, A Long Time Ago:_

Regina watches grimly as Morrigan runs off into the darkness, a flurry of unbending emotion following in the woman's wake, _After nearly tearing a man in two who wouldn't want to be alone_. _._ Regina saw the horror in green eyes, it was painful to witness, such sorrow and anguish, its as though Morrigan was trying to apologize for all of the wrongs in the world.

Brendon soon looms over her, his shoulders not as square as shes used too and dim green eyes refocusing on Puck behind.

"Puck I need you to prepare Morrigans tent for the Queen. Take out the weapons and get some clean blankets." Brendon signals one of the men at his side, they nod and walk off into one of the tents.."You'll stay by the Queens side tonight, watch over her."

"I'm sorry sir but why me?"

Brendon sighs, wiping a rough hand over his sweaty forehead.."Because Morrigan trusts you. Now go, I'll take care of her."

The bulky man moves to grab the Queen but Regina flinches away violently.."Your Majesty, I'll do you no harm I swear. If you'll permit me, may I carry you to your quarters?"

Brendon holds out a muscular hand and waits patiently while curious brown eyes watch him closely, but after a few seconds Regina gives him a gentle nod and he carefully changes places with Puck, watching as the boy dashes into Morrigans tent.

"I'm going to lift you now so I apologize for any discomfort. A physician has been sent for and he'll take a look at you when your settled."

"No." Regina shakes her head weakly, _I will not have a man poke and prod me, they will not touch me again.._

Brendon frowns, clearly too tired to argue as he gently stands, cradling a fidgeting Regina against his chest and makes his way over to Morrigans tent just as Puck dashes out with a handful of swords.

"The _erm_ , weapons and blankets are done..sir."

Puck eagerly raises the piled weapons making Regina grin through the pain in her abdomen, _the boys so nervous around his superiors, so young and naive, he can't be older than fourteen._.

"Good, now put them in my tent and get back here."

"Yes sir."

Puck fumbles with the mountain of weapons and quickly heads off to the other side of camp while Brendon slips into the Morrigans dirty tent. Regina notes the simple lodgings, something she hasn't seen in many years of living at the palace. Even back at her estate nothing would ever be so..basic, her mother would never allow it but the simplicity of Morrigans little tent speaks to her. Gently shes laid on the bed, a small whimper escaping and Brendon doesn't hesitate to wrap her in blankets.

"I'll have some food brought, I know you haven't had a chance to eat since our first encounter."

 _So they do feed there prisoners.._ Too bad her appetite has all but gone. Regina turns her head passive and stares at the dirt colored tent.

"Sir? Your majesty? May I come in?"

"Come in Puck."

The boy pensively enters with a blanket draped over his shoulder and a small pillow under his armpit. Puck shuffles anxiously, messing with the blanket idly as Brendon's green eyes roll and he jabs a finger at the bottom of the bed.

"Lie there tonight. If the Queen needs anything tell Ralph, he'll be stationed outside all night and get you what you need. Not under any circumstances are you to leave this tent, do you understand boy?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"I'll have food brought for you."

"What about Morrigan?"

Regina rolls her head in their direction, her interest piqued as Brendon walks up to the boy and slaps a hand on his skinny shoulder.

"Don't you worry about her lad. You know she can take care of herself. She's as stubborn as a royal so she wont let what happened bring her down."

Regina feels a grin tug at battered lips as Puck smiles and the bulking man exits leaving them in silence. Puck stands aimlessly, focus darting from curious brown eyes to the various objects around the tent. Eventually he clears his throat and unceremoniously throws his blanket and pillow down at the bottom of the bed.

"Puck.."

The boy freezes and quickly stands to attention.

"Here.."

Regina reaches a hand out from the blankets and points to the floor alongside her bed. Puck is quick to stand where she pointed and a ghost of a smile slides into place on cracked red lips.."No. Sleep here."

"But the Boss, he said.."

"Please."

 _For some reason his presence is relaxing.._ Regina can see the timid boy is more than what he appears, maybe that's why the rest keep him around. She'd like to know his story, how he came into the service of these bandits but she has an inkling Morrigan has something to do with it.

Puck smiles weakly, moving to retrieve his things and throws them alongside the bed. Regina watches the boy sit cross legged aside her and fiddle with his grubby fingernails for a while.

"Puck?"

A burly voice from outside the tents entrance has the boy jumping to his feet, ready for attack but Regina's pretty sure if someone else wanted to get to her, they would easily knock the skinny boy down, but her heart warms at his dedication.

"There's some food for ya' out 'ere."

 _"Oh_.."

Pucks cheeks flush in embarrassment as he retrieve the food and plods back over to his station.."I can help you up to eat if you like?"

Regina shakes her head and he frowns, _I don't feel like eating. I cant sit up even if I wanted to.._ The memory of her wedding night flashes in her mind, but even then it didn't hurt as much as this. Perhaps she should have let the physician assess her.

"But you haven't eaten yet your majesty."

Regina rolls her head away and closes her eyes, hoping the boy doesn't press the issue any further. Puck eventually understands the cold shoulder and sits back down on his makeshift bed.

"It's okay, I'm not really hungry either." His stomach lets out a low rumble and his cheeks flush a bright red.

A genuine smile graces Regina's lips and she wonders how after everything, this boy manages to make her smile. But her thoughts race through the days events and the small smile on her battered lips fades, _Sleep, just try and sleep.._ With the nightmare shes just been through, tomorrows got to be better, right?..

* * *

The last of the moonlight radiates over the tranquil and secluded clearing, a blockade made by thick vines and dense brush guard it from the outside world. Dotted around uncut grass, shimmering white and purple blossoms twinkle like diamond dust and surround a large rock structure positioned just at the edge of a 200 foot drop. A waterfall cascades out of a hidden chasm in its center showing off a beautiful display of natures power.

Atop the structure, perched on a smooth stone engrave and deep in thought sits Morrigan _._ This is her happy place, a place she finds herself going to when she needs to think, or to just get away for a while, _How long have I been sitting here? A couple of hours..maybe more?.._ Dawn is breaking as the forest begins to wake for the day _,_ she fiddles with a purple flower in her hands _,_ almost clinging to it as some sort of anchor to the real world, _Last night was a royal fuck up._.

Morrigan sighs heavily, eyes sliding to the twinkling blossom. Shes never lost control like that before. The look on everyone's faces, on the Queens, the woman was petrified, _I just wanted to teach that fat fuck a lesson, set an example but I went way too far. I'd just proven to the royals that we're nothing but a bunch of savages.._ She had planned to take the Queen to the next village today so the royal guard would pick the woman up and take her home, _Guess that's not happening yet. When its time I might leave Brendon to it._.The fear in the Queens eyes last night makes her stomach churn _, She must think I'm a monster..As little contact with her as possible, I don't want to upset her further._.

The nights sky drifts away as bright yellows and purples begin to settle on the horizon, _I better head back, cant avoid the camp forever._.With that, Morrigan drops the purple flower over the edge of the chasm where it enters the raging water twenty feet below before plunging down a 200 foot drop into the large pool at the bottom..

* * *

Morrigan wanders back to the outskirts of camp, her heart thumping rapidly against her ribcage and palms getting sweaty, _Get a grip will you.._ She inhales deeply before taking a confident step towards camp. A sentry in the tree tops whistles informing others of her return and her anxiety bubbles back to the surface.

Camp is quiet, most of the men asleep in their tents no doubt as green eyes glance at Stevens and Hawking stood idly by one of the tents, _Looks like Brendon kept them on duty all night for being total morons.._

Morrigan steadily makes her way towards her tent noticing a tired bandit swaying on his feet.."Go get some sleep Ralph, I'll stand watch."

Ralph hesitates, contemplating Brendon's previous orders which infuriates Morrigan but eventually Ralph nods and paces towards his own tent. She grimaces at the slight fear seen in the man's apprehensive brown eyes, _Fear is a powerful thing, its used to control but its a lonely path if chosen.._

With stealthy footsteps Morrigan enters her tent and scans the room, _Everything seems okay.._ She frowns at the two plates of food left untouched, _The Queen should eat something._.Her eye is drawn to the small frame of Puck sound asleep on the floor and she smiles. He's always done what she's asked, ever since she rescued him six years ago from king Georges soldiers. Puck's village had been raided and burnt to the ground along with his parents in a suspected rebels conspiracy. Truthfully there were no rebels, the village just happened to be on a strategical vantage point if neighboring armies would try to attack. The royal bastard just wanted the land for himself without having to reason with the townsfolk.

With one last look, Morrigan reaches to retrieve a white basin, At least she can have a wash before shes needed for the morning hunt. The Queen whimpers and Morrigan pauses.

When the royal begins to fidget, uttering incoherent sentences Morrigan slowly approaches. The royals thrashing increases, a desperate voice whimpering protests and causing Puck to stir.

"Please stop...No...Your hurting me.."

Tears roll down Regina's flushed cheeks as Morrigan hesitantly hovers over the bed, _I have to wake her, even if she is scared of me._.Suddenly a devastating scream shatters the silence of camp and Puck bolts upright scurrying away from the bed, _That had enough force to wake the entire forest!.._ The screams continue, Regina's desperate limbs trembling and thrashing wildly.

Morrigan immediately attempts to grab the flailing arms not wanting the woman to injure herself further and tries to keep her own panic at bay. Puck curls his knees to his chest, eyes rapidly dancing between the frantic pair.

"Your Majesty! Your having a nightmare!..Your Majesty! You need to wake up! Puck go get me some water!" Puck continues to stare absently.."Puck! Water! Now!"

The boy snaps out of his daze and scrambles from the tent. One of the Queens arms breaks from Morrigan's grip and a fist barrels into her mouth busting her lip.."Shit!"

Morrigan flinches back from another attack whilst grabbing Regina's shoulders and shaking her.

Brown eyes finally snap open and Regina stills, _where am I?.._ The events of the previous day flash in her mind, her stomach burning and abdomen throbbing painfully. Something pins her shoulders down with a hefty weight and she panics, the images of Dermit touching and violating her body flashing behind glazed eyes, _No! Not again!_..Her gesperate hands try to pry at firm wrists, a tear rolling onto the damp pillows.

"Please not again!"

"Hey hey your safe, no ones gonna hurt you I promise."

Regina's weak struggles slow, her hazy focus staring up to find a familiar face hovering over her, _its that witch from last night._.

Morrigans hands release her shoulders hesitantly but they both startle when someone bursts through the tents flap. Brendon, half dressed and barefoot, holding a sword examines the room for danger. His eyes dance between the alarmed women and he sighs, frowning and eventually lowers his sword just as Puck squeezes in behind him with a bowl of water.

Morrigan lets out an equally measured sigh, her anger rising at the glare from her sibling, _I shouldn't have come back yet._.

"I'm not attacking her Brendon she had a nightmare, I was just trying to help."

Morrigan moves to leave but Brendon blocks her path with his muscular frame.

"I never said you were gonna to hurt her."

"You didn't have to _say_ anything. Now move!"

Brendon stands his ground, staring defiantly and she looks up meeting his scowl with one of her own.

"And let you take your tantrum out on the men?! If your going to continue to sulk then go back to your rock Morrigan!"

"MOVE!" Morrigan steals her jaw, eyes blazing and Regina can feel the tension rising dramatically.

"You forget who your speaking to little sis!" He takes a threatening step forward, his muscle toned chest inches from her face. The feisty witch continues glaring, snarling and oblivious to the uncomfortable pair mixed up in their little standoff.

"I swear to god Brendon if you don't get the hell out of my way I'll.."

"You'll what?! Use your magic!? Torture me like Dermit?!"

Morrigan's frown drops, angry tears slowly gathering in hurt green eyes, _Does he really think I'd be capable of hurting him like that? I wish I could take last night back, it was never supposed to happen..I should never have come back at all if this is what my own brother thinks of me_..There's a loud smash and angry glassy eyes dart towards the frightened child in the corner. Puck trembles slightly with his bowl of water broken at his feet _._

Regina sits up slightly, clutching onto the many blankets draped over her. The boy's a quivering mess but you cant really blame him. The confrontation between the two adults can go either way, and for Puck's sake, she hopes Morrigan doesn't choose the latter. The pain around her ailing body spikes and she releases a small whimper.

The groups attention darts to the Queen, Regina's brown eyes clamped shut and face twisting painfully. Quickly wiping her eyes, Morrigan rushes to the woman's side immediately noting how pale smooth skin is. Her hesitant hand slowly attempts to move the blankets to get a better look but Regina grips her wrist.

"Please I need to see."

 _Please?_..Regina's eyes clamp shut through a wave of pain but she keeps a hand firmly gripped on the woman's wrist. Cautiously with her free hand, Morrigan pulls the blankets back and gasps. Blood soaks green sheets and a fresh stream is slowly making its way down pale thighs.

"What kind of half assed job did Jayson do?!"

Brendon scowls.."She didn't want him to help, she didn't even eat."

"Then you make her!"

 _"_ Oh yeah and that's an attitude that's going to convince a Queen!"

Morrigan turns to her sibling, eyes sparkling with detest and jabs a firm finger at the tents exit.."Get out!"

"Fine! You think you can handle this on your own be my guest! But if she dies, its on your head Morrigan!" He storms out of the tent with an anxious Puck moving to follow.

"Puck? Please can you get me some warm water and fresh towels."

Morrigan watches how the boys focus remains on his feet as he nods and rushes out of the tent leaving her alone. Green eyes quickly look back to the mass of blood on the sheets, her stomach rolling and she shifts anxiously before noting curious brown eyes watching her, _I have to get at the damage.._ She sighs, closing her eyes briefly to compose herself, _couldn't hurt to ask._.

"Your Majesty, I need to get to your wounds and see if there's any exterior taring." The grip on her wrist tightens. _._ "I wont hurt you I promise. But I need to look, and then I'm going to use magic to heal any internal injuries."

"..Magic?"

Morrigan almost missed the weak voice but nods.

 _I didn't think you could use dark magic to heal, I knew fairy dust had the properties to do so but obtaining it is very difficult. It may be the blood loss or a result of the pain but..I trust her.._ Regina reluctantly nods.."Okay."

The hand wrapped around Morrigan's wrist falls onto the bed as Puck cautiously enters with a basin of water and several towels draped over his shoulder.

"Set them down here. And I need you to stand guard outside, don't let anyone in okay?"

Puck nods weakly, and after setting the water and towels down, he rushes from the tent without a word. Morrigan sighs deeply, _Ive scared him badly.._ The last time she shouted at him he didn't talk for days, a few words here and there but nothing but passive behavior, _Damn Ive screwed up.._ She refocuses on weary brown eyes.

"I'm going to start okay?"

Regina nods vaguely as Morrigan quickly retrieves a towel and positions it between the Queens legs. With shaky hands she parts olive thighs prompting a quiet whimper.

Nearly an hour later a bloodied rag is discarded with Morrigan carefully moving off the bed and covering the exposed Queen as she goes.

"Puck?"

The boys head pops into the tent, his eyes drifting down to Morrigans bloodied hands before gliding to the weak and unmoving Queen.

"I need to move the Queen to another cot, tell Jayson to move his things, he can bunk with Ralph tonight."

The boy simply nods and leaves as Morrigan drifts back over to the exhausted Queen. She cant help noting how beautiful the woman is, how fair smooth skin and raven hair make her stomach flip uncertainly, but she suddenly frowns at the woman's dangerously pale complexion and with a delicate hand shakes Regina's shoulder.."Hey? Your Majesty?"

"Regina..."

Morrigan smiles.."Regina, I'm going to use my magic now."

"..Hurt?"

"I wont lie, It's going to sting a little but it will make you feel better."

"'kay.."

Regina's shallow breathing worries Morrigan, _Its now or never.._ Shes never used magic to heal a person before so this is all new. Although she did manage to heal a birds wing once, _its not much different right?_..

Morrigan pulls back the blankets, placing bloodied hands over the Queens ailing form and concentrates _, I can do this.._ Green eyes squeeze shut as Morrigan desperately attempts to reach for her magic, but after a pause, nothing happens. She takes a deep breath and tries again, pulling at the warmth in her muscles, willing to expel it onto the body below. Another few seconds and finally she feels something, a shallow buzzing ebbs at her fingertips before a nurturing green glow pulses from within the tent..

* * *

Brendon sits alone next to the burning fire at the center of camp, his mind chaotic and trying to process the nights events. He knows he shouldn't have goaded an angry response from his sister but she has a way that always seems to get under his skin.

Jayson suddenly scurries across camp with bedding in his arms and disappears into another tent. Brendon sighs, knowing full well Morrigan's issued some form of orders without his confirmation but a soft green glow catches his curious eye _,_ ushering him away from the fire and towards Morrigan's tent..

* * *

Sweat pours from Morrigan's forehead, her chest heaving and eyes clamped shut, _this is a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be.._ She continues, pulling the tares in the Queen's flesh together but feels a sudden slip of magic, _I cant keep this up, but I cant stop now or she'll die.._ There's a large burst of green light, her eyes rolling back as warm crimson trails from her nose.

Brown eyes dart open, Regina inhaling deeply from her trance as a blissful warmth like nothing shes every experienced seeps into every fiber of her being, healing all wounds and soothing the darkness in her heart for a wondrous moment, _Who knew magic would feel like this?_..The pain in her abdomen slowly fades and she takes a peek at Morrigan only to find the bandit on her knees, eyes closed tight and blood leaking from her nose. Morrigan pants heavily, hair sticking to the sweat pouring from her brow and Regina feels an unplaced amount of worry for the woman's well being, _She needs to stop_..

Brendon suddenly bursts inside, green eyes wide and littered with concern for his ailing sister.

"Morrigan stop!" He moves to grab her but stops apprehensively when Morrigan lets out a weary groan.

"Almost..Done.."

After one final push, the healing green light slowly fades. After a pause, Morrigans forearms thump onto the sides of the cot and she leans on them heavily, trying to get enough air back into her lungs. Black spots fill hazy green eyes, her skull pounded by invisible hammers, _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.._ Brendon's firm hands are quickly on her shoulders.

"Morrigan speak to me.."

 _Speaking seems too hard, I need to breathe first._.

Regina slowly sits up, the pain in her body gone as she looks at Brendon worrisome.."Whats wrong with her?"

He runs a gentle hand through Morrigan's sweaty hair.."Healing isn't exactly a specialty of hers. She possesses a more..kick your ass kind of magic instead."

"I'll kick your ass..if you keep..talking about me like..I'm not here.."

Brendon grins.

Breathing painfully, Morrigan pushes herself off the cot with shaky arms to be met with her brothers firm chest. Regina notes the woman's sickeningly pale complexion and she reaches tentatively to take a bloodied hand in hers.

Straining to keep her glazed eyes open, Morrigan flops her head back onto the crook of Brendon's shoulder, refocusing on concerned brown eyes and the warm hand suddenly in her own, _She's..holding my hand? When did that happen?_..

"I'm..sorry.." Without further protest, Morrigan finally submits to darkness and regrets leaving concerned chocolate eyes.

Regina watches green eyes roll back and her own begin to water, _Shes not dead is she?.._ She looks to Brendon alarmed as he shakes the limp body in his arms.

"Morrigan?..Hey Morrigan?!...Damn it! We need some help in here!" He bellows his distress, continuing to shake an ailing Morrigan in his lap.

Regina slips off the cot, keeping a firm hold of Morrigans limp hand and squeezes it for comfort as Puck, Luke and Stevens charge into the tent.

"Luke, wake Jayson and send him to my tent now!"

Luke quickly sprints outside as Brendon scoops Morrigan into his arms and stands, but he glances distastefully noting the Queens hand still clutching his sisters.

"I need to take care of my sister!"

Regina feels heavy hostility from the scowling man and she reserves flinching, _He doesn't seem pleased with me.._ Brendon barges forward, ripping Regina's hand from Morrigans and leers down on a timid Puck.

"Puck stay with the Queen, and Stevens get her some new clothes will you!" And with nothing more, Brendon disappears outside with Stevens hot on his heels.

Regina looks down at the splodges of blood coating her palm as a strange tingling spreads around her body and the warmth she felt in her heart is slowly being replaced by sorrow, _I can still feel..Why do I care so much?.._ She steels her jaw, _She'll be okay..she has to be_...


	7. Control

_AN:_ _No major trigger warning's for this chapter but be aware its not a happy one for Morrigan.._

* * *

 _Storybrooke:_

"David?..David wake up!"

David tries to bat away the irritating hand stirring him from his slumber only to get a harsh slap on the leg in return. Blue eyes snap open and he bolts upright.

"What..Whats happened?!"

Mary Margret leers down at the man.."Nothing, not yet anyway."

David looks behind his wife to see Emma, arms crossed and seeming more relaxed.

Emma meets her fathers stare finding judgment hidden behind blue eyes. After her episode last night, she can guarantee they'll be having a little daddy daughter discussion about it later. With a roll of her eyes, Emma moves out of the living room and ascends the staircase with a peppy looking Mary Margret and a weary looking David behind her.

There's a gentle knock on Regina's bedroom door but no answer, the handle is slowly turned with a click and Emma's head peeps inside followed by the heads of Mary Margret and David who take in the scene. Their eyes suddenly widen, Mary Margret quickly slapping a horrified hand to her mouth.

Regina's eagerly cuddling a slumbering Morrigan, the mayors arm and are leg draped over the ridged body beneath but that's not what is pulling their attention. The black coat Regina was wearing that morning has come undone during her sleep and a blanket, they assume Morrigan attempted to cover the woman with, is discarded at the bottom of the bed. Emma and her parents have a clear and extensive view of the damage on Regina's body. Emma's eyes water with Mary Margret running off down the hall whose followed quickly by a concerned David. The ruckass disturbs the two woman on the bed and Emma watches pensively as Morrigan's green eyes slip open.

Morrigan refocuses and immediately finds an irritating blond staring back. Emma's eyes are wide and her mouth is half open making Morrigan frown, _has she been crying?_..Every now and again the blonds gaze flickers to something and she frowns, following Emma's focus, _shit the blankets gone!.._ Morrigan quickly flicks her wrist, ignoring her fear of the cuddling Queen and Emma's roughly tossed to the floor outside the room. Another flick and the door slams shut.

Morrigan immediately stiffens, knowing her mistake, _Oh Crap!.._ Regina bolts upright crying out, thrashing and attempting to get as far away from the slamming door as possible. Morrigan attempts to console the distressed woman, hissing at the three angry red lines now sliced into the side of her neck, but she releases a content sigh when Regina slows her attack.

"Its okay, your safe.."

Eventually Regina's flailing ceases but abruptly the woman doubles over, falling to the sheets and holding her left side.

Morrigan panics, reaching out and tries to pull Regina's arms away.."I'm going to try and heal you so you need to lie still for me."

 _It feels like someone's drove a dagger between my ribs.._ Morrigans plea has Regina relaxing somewhat but she refuses to release her throbbing side.

 _Here we go, Please do it right.._ The familiar tingling at her fingertips lets Morrigan know her magics there as a soft green glow spreads from her hands, soaking into Regina's skin.

 _My ass is killing!_ _This woman has magic?.._ Emma grits her teeth and launches to her feet, banging fiercely on the door.."Open this door now!"

Her parents run up behind her, David placing a calming hand on the blonds shoulder.

"What the hell's going on?"

"She has magic!"

"Who does, Regina?"

Emma pounds on the white wood.."No her guard dog!"

A green glow shines from under the door and Mary Margret frowns.."What's that?"

David stares warily.."I think I can guess."

"Shit! Regina!"

Emma continues to ram her shoulder into the impossibly strong door, _I don't want to think the worst but what do we really know about this stranger, she could be killing Regina as we speak. What would I tell Henry if his other mother was murdered on my watch? To hell with this!_..Emma pounds her heel into the metal lock.

 _Almost done..I can feel it_..Morrigans forehead pours with sweat, her eyes refusing to open and anger rising at the incessant banging from the door, _I need to concentrate and that shit isn't helping!_..

Regina feels a weight lifted, the pain in her ribs and abdomen non existent and the aching in her shoulder is slowly fading, but something else sparks within, something raw, something familiar tingling at her fingertips and thrumming through her veins _, my...magic!.._ Lifting her head, Regina watches Morrigans green glowing hands tremble as a small trail of blood leaks from the woman's nose, _I forgot how much it drains her._.

The bedroom door bursts wide open as Emma stumbles inside trying to stay on her feet. Behind her, David and Mary Margret quickly launch forward, scanning the room for danger as Regina bolts upright, quickly grabbing blankets to cover herself and pinning the small party with a murderous scowl.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

Emma shifts anxiously.."We thought she..We thought.."

"You were in trouble." Mary Margret steps forward and Regina's face contorts in revulsion.

"And that gives you permission to break down my door and storm my bedroom?!"

 _"Erm_..Yeah?"

Emma takes an unconscious step back at the fury in brown eyes, _With the look on her face I know that was the stupid answer.._

While the group argues, Morrigan quietly slips off the sheets and onto the floor. She weakly wipes the small slither of blood from her nose and takes in a deep breath, _My bodies killing me. Its like someones zapped the energy from my muscles.._ She represses a grunt and shifts on her aching backside.

"As you can see I'm perfectly fine Miss Swan. Now leave my home!"

"I know this isn't the best time Regina but I need answers."

Regina's nostrils flare.."How dare you come in here and start demanding things from me!"

"I never said _you_ had to! _She_ said she'd talk to me!" Emma points to the weary woman knelt on the floor and Regina's angry brown eyes quickly refocus.

 _Great! Thanks a lot savior for dropping me in the shit!.._ Morrigan apprehensively steals a glance at her Queen, a well known shiver dancing up her spine stirring a familiar fear at the glare almost burning a hole through her skull. Old habits and etiquette rise to the surface and Morrigan shy's away, avoiding the woman's intensity and she bows her head.

Regina notes the submissive move and softens with a weak huff.."Come back later Miss Swan, she'll talk to you then."

"But.."

Emma's silenced by her mothers calming hand on her shoulder as it gently tugs for her to leave.

"We'll let you settle and but we'll be back later."

Regina glares at her retreating nemesis as the door clicks shut and the sound of feet padding atop carpet slowly fades.

 _Its too quiet.._ Morrigan continues to look down at her hands and shifts her aching muscles on the carpet as the familiar feeling of cold eyes burn into her _._ She remembers this feeling, the helplessness of just sitting and waiting for something bad to happen, and something bad always happens. When there's movement across the sheets Morrigan braces herself, flinching and stifling a yelp as a slightly shaking hand laces into her unkempt ebony hair.

"I'm not mad at you.."

Regina's hand slides from ebony tresses to settle under Morrigans chin and and refocus shifty green eyes. Memories swarm back, dark and horrific memories from Regina's time spent with Morrigan, but these only have the former Queen shifting and pulling back uncomfortably.

"Come." Regina carefully stands from the bed, keeping ahold of one of the bed posts for balance and carefully slips a grey silk robe over her tattered clothes,

Morrigan dares to watch the former Queen and is utterly fascinated at the woman's perseverance and stamina, not 24 hours ago Regina was kept tied down, beaten and starved in a dank dark room, and now look at her, she's walking around her head held high, _That's the Queen I know, not the crumbling mess from last night.._

Regina opens the bedroom door but pauses to raise an expectant eyebrow. Morrigan snaps from her thoughts and quickly rises to her feet to follow but she sways from a wave of dizziness, _I forgot I just used a shit load of magic.._

Brown eyes watch the woman try to compose herself and Regina curbs the feeling to rush over and help _._ She may not have fully realized in her state last night but she has to be careful with Morrigan. The woman isn't like any of Regina's previous guard or subjects, this needs to be handled properly or things could get problematic. With her chin raised and spine ridged, Regina moves slowly out of the room without a backwards glance and is soon followed by a shaky Morrigan..

* * *

Various ingredients and a jar of coffee are pulled carefully from various cupboards in the mayoral kitchen before Regina jabs a finger at the marble island at its center.

"Sit.."

Morrigan immediately slips onto a vacant stool, idol green eyes watching Regina mixing ingredients and preparing two black mugs, _its like my old potion class.._ One of the cups is filled with coffee beans and one spoon full of sugar as the other is filled with a bluish powder. Boiling water is quickly added to both and stirred well. Morrigans nose twitches, the smell lingering from the blue mug upsetting her stomach somewhat, _it smells vile!_..And as if it were fate, the disgusting mug is pushed in her direction, _crap.._

"Drink.."

Morrigan stares at the mug disgruntled, _why the hell do I have to drink it, it stinks! I'd rather take a beating swallow that shit!.._

Regina watches Morrigan's disgust with an amused grin, slender fingers picking up her own coffee, battered lips taking a sip and savoring the rich as the bitter taste of the hot liquid burns down her throat.

"It will help restore your magic.."

 _Its a lie but it will help calm her somewhat._.

Morrigan looks at her Queen, an eyebrow raised and notes the small grin tugging at cracked lips, _Yeah, its a total lie! I ain't drinking it!_..Her arms cross instinctively and she watches Regina stick her chin in the air, raising a threatening eyebrow at her defiance _._ Morrigan represses a well known shiver, memories of punishments flashing in her broken mind and so with a sigh, she grabs the handle and takes a swig of the foul tasting brew.

Regina watches Morrigan cringe so with a satisfied nod, she moves to put away the ingredients.."We must discuss what happened last night and what you will and will not tell sheriff Swan.."

Morrigan lowers her mug and nods weakly.

"I already know how you colorfully disposed of George and now the Charmings know you have magic, is there anything else?"

Morrigan looks uneasily at her mug, fiddling with the handle and knowing full well it was stupid to play the magic card so soon with the Charmings, _but damn it, Swan deserved to be shoved on her ass for intruding like that!_..

"Captain!"

Morrigan flinches, snapping out of her thoughts to look at narrow brown eyes _, What else did I do?.._ "There was Tillman."

"Michael Tillman? What did you do?"

"I taught him a lesson."

The way Morrigan spoke, so calm and smooth, like it was completely justified startles Regina somewhat.

"Is he dead?"

"No."

Regina cocks an eyebrow.."Care to elaborate?"

"I..sent him to the hospital, but don't worry he'll not live long, When I'm done here I'll return to finish the job." She goes to take another sip of the foul tasting brew.

"No you wont!"

Morrigan pauses mid sip, her forehead creasing.."But he's involved, the bastard deserves what he gets!"

"You'll drop the matter. What happened no longer concerns you."

"No longer concerns me?! Of course it does! He's going to pay for what he's done! Including every other bastard in this town who's involved!" Green eyes flash a shimmering red.

"You will not lay another finger on anyone else in this town without my strict permission, am I understood?!"

Morrigan frowns deeply, _the hell I wont_.."I wont just let them get away with it!"

"Are you disregarding an order from your Queen Captain?!"

"No, I just think.."

"You think what I tell you to and nothing more!"

Morrigan drops her mug to the marble top, blue liquid splashing onto the surface and eyes flickering red momentarily.."I wont let them just.."

Regina quickly raises her hand, launching Morrigan out of her seat and sending her crashing against the wall. Regina rounds the kitchen island, harshly grabbing the woman's throat and forcing startled greens eyes to meet her.

"It seems you've forgotten your place Captain!"

"I'm just.." The hand on Morrigans neck squeezes harshly and she splutters.

"You will speak when I tell you to!"

The fire in flickering purple eyes tells Morrigan shes now dealing with the Evil Queen and not Regina as powerful waves of dark magic roll dangerously around the kitchen.

Fear shines in deep green eyes and Regina feels the weight of her guilt hanging on her battered shoulders. She knows what she has to do but it'll surely challenge everyone, especially her relationship with her Henry. But for now its safer for everyone, for Henry, to have Morrigan close at hand, at least until things settle _, I have no choice..I have to do this.._

"I think you've had too much freedom dear!"

Morrigan startles at the building heat around her neck as dark and painful memories of the familiar sensation quickly crash back and make unsteady green eyes bulge, _No..NO!_..She quickly grabs ahold of Regina's wrist, attempting to pry the limb from her neck whilst her own eyes flicker red, but her hands are roughly cast away and pinned to the wall by a magical force. The flesh around her wrists and skin under Regina's palm burns intensely forcing painful tears into deep green eyes.

"I'm sorry..Please!"

Regina's resolve flickers, her morality questioned as she pictures her savior from last night, the one person who cared enough to rescue the Evil Queen and not ask for anything in return, but Henry's smiling face replaces the images and the need to protect him becomes overwhelming _._ Morrigan's a wild card and she can't risk the life of her son over her own uncertain feelings, _God, is this what its like to play the hero?_..

A small wisp of smoke escapes from under Regina's hand and Morrigan cries out painfully. Her wrists start to shimmer, dark purple bands fading into existence before another scream tares around the mayoral mansion and the hand around Morrigan's neck quickly pulls away. She slides to the floor, tears falling freely as a shaky reaches to her neck. Glassy green eyes spare a glance at the purple band on her wrist and she winces when fingers make contact with leather. A purple and black band is seared into Morrigan's skin. At the center, a diamond imbued with the insignia of the Evil Queen confirms to all who she belongs too. Her knees curl to her chest, her despair restored as Regina bends down, softly lifting Morrigan's chin to stare into dismal glassy eyes.

"Its for your own good Morrigan.."

Unable to stand the pain in green eyes any longer, Regina stands, strolling towards the open doorway and toward the dining room.

"Now go and clean yourself up, you may use the guest bedroom and shower, towels are in the cupboard under the sink."

And without so much as a glance, the former Queen is gone leaving a distressed Morrigan curled up on her kitchen floor..

* * *

Its almost 3pm when a doorbell echo's around the mansion and the fixed front door opens to reveal the mayor in all her glory,. Regina wears a cream blouse, black blazer and slacks finished off with her trademark heels. Its as if the last two weeks never happened.

Regina smirks satisfied at the comically slacked jaws and wide eyes of Emma, Mary Margret and David stood on her front porch _._ What were they expecting? For her to be a quivering mess that needed a hug? Truthfully that's exactly what she is but she has to keep up appearances, its not like Regina Mills to ever let something get the better of her.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking or are you coming in?" She lifts a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Emma quickly snaps from a daze.

 _"Eh_...Yeah sure, Thanks."

The Charmings follow the brunette into the sitting room where a distant looking Morrigan is sat awkwardly on the edge of a sofa. Green eyes quickly dart to her company and she launches to her feet, but with a stern wave from Regina, Morrigans quickly sitting back down again. Regina sits on a plush cream chair next to the younger woman as David and Mary Margret take the sofa opposite. Emma unceremoniously plonks down on a chair across from madam mayor and glances around suspiciously.

Regina clears her throat, redirecting the blonds focus from snooping around her home.."You wanted to talk Miss Swan, so talk."

"Right, First of all, who's _she_?" Emma narrows her eyes at the aggrieved stranger.

"Her name is Morrigan, she was my right hand back in the Enchanted Forest."

Mary Margret frowns.."You never had a right hand man."

"Just because I didn't announce it doesn't mean I didn't have one!"

Mary Margret narrows her eyes and Regina sighs at the woman's distrust, _well they were going to find out sooner or later.._ "Shes also more colorfully known as the black death."

Emma watches as Mary Margret physically sinks into the sofa as David launches to his feet ready for an impending battle.

 _"_ Okay, The Black Death? As in the plague?"

"That's exactly what she is!" David sneers his revolt at a scowling Morrigan.." Why is she here?! _How_ is she here?!"

"Will you sit down Shepherd!" Regina glares, knowing full well how things could escalate at the drop of a hat.

Emma stares curiously.."You guys seem to have some sort of history, so if you want to know David shes sitting right there."

"She only speaks when her master says she can!"

Morrigans fists clench and she snarls at him, _the fucking sheep herder! If he carries on I'll rip that flapping tongue from his mouth!_..

"I would refrain from insulting her Charming, you know very well what she's capable of."

Davids attention settles on the regal woman who sits legs crossed and head held high.."Is that why were here? You going to set your pet on us Regina!"

 _Pet!? That's it!_..Morrigans knuckles turn white, nails piercing the skin at her palms while powerful magic shimmers turning green eyes a deep red.

Emma glances at Morrigan but double takes noting the woman's change of eye color, _Well this cant be good.._

 _"Erm_..David?"

"Got the leash pretty tight haven't you for her to save your sorry ass!"

"David!"

"David!"

Mary Margret and Emma shriek in unison. Mary Margret out of surprise and her daughter out of worry. The blond notes a blaze ignite in Morrigan's red eyes and she represses a violent shiver.

Morrigans rage explodes and she launches to her feet, throwing her arm towards David, he cowers, waiting for pain but there's nothing.

 _What the.._ Morrigan tries again but nothing, _its like my magics running away from me!.._ And then she remembers the collar and the purple band around her wrist poking out from under her black leather jacket. Her glare darts to Regina and then to the woman's raised fingers that glow a hue purple. Morrigan scowls, her anger bubbling over as she tries to grab ahold of her magic.

Regina sneers.."Stand down Captain!"

 _I wont!.._ Morrigan snarls, red eyes blazing and sparks gently brushing at her fingers as she desperately chases after her dark magic, _I will finally get my revenge right here, right now!_..

Regina's eyes shimmer a hue purple as she claws her hand and Morrigans features twist painfully, teeth grinding together and she hunches over. The former Queen slowly rises, taking a challenging step towards Morrigan who attempts to stand tall, but purple fingers curl together and Regina's eyes glow an even brighter purple. The lesser witch grabs the collar around her neck, savage electricity coursing through it and into her body, but Morrigan attempts to stand again only to crunch to her knees, hands gripping the carpet beside expensive black heels.

Emma launches from her seat disturbed.."Regina stop!"

"She must learn her place Miss Swan. If you disapprove then leave, if not, I'll ensure that your pathetic parents continue to draw breath."

David scoffs.."We can handle ourselves.."

"I very much doubt it.." Regina slowly releases her magic, eyes returning to their natural chocolate state and she huffs a frustrated sigh.."Now sit back down!"

She slides back in her chair followed by the weary savior opposite. David is practically dragged down by Mary Margret's hand, his eyes fixed on Morrigan kneeling across from him.

But Morrigans hands still clutch the carpet, alarmed eyes staring at the cream floor and muscles tense, _I cant move! What has she done to me?!_..

Emma waits for the woman to get up and shifts uncomfortably when nothing happens.. _"Uh_..Regina?"

"She will stay there until I tell her otherwise. You were right about one thing Charming, she will do as I say and speak when I tell her too because that's what makes her loyal to me. But I will tell you that loyalty comes at a price just as her magic does."

Mary Margret stares skeptically.."How so?"

"I found out a body was brought into the hospital last night, correct?"

 _How the hell did she find out so quickly?!_..Emma nods.."Yeah so?"

Regina sighs wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose.."Sometimes Miss Swan I think you've the mind befitting a goldfish."

Emma rolls her eyes but Regina continues regardless.

"That was dear Mr Tillman the doctors tried to resemble."

"Michael Tillman?! As in Ava and Nicolas's father?"

"Formally known as Hansel and Gretel yes."

Mary Margret shuffles forward in her seat.."What happened to him?"

Regina glances at Morrigan and they all follow, Mary Margret shuffling back in the sofa again.."Why?"

Regina shifts uncomfortably.."Because he had something to do with my..Imprisonment, and the Captain here lost control."

"Or she was just following orders." David scowls but Regina simply crosses one leg over the other.

"I issued no such orders. If I did I can assure you, you'd all be dead right now and I'd have my son back."

The mention of Henry cuts into the atmosphere like a knife through butter, _He may not love me anymore but I will keep him safe, even if it means doing terrible things to achieve it._.

"So what? She went bat shit crazy and decided to tare a mans face off?!"

"Yes, as you so colorfully put it Miss Swan."

"So shes a problem.."

Morrigans jaw clenches at a sneering David, _I'll make sure I'm your problem Charming if you keep talking shit about me!_..

"As you can see, not so much anymore."

"You cant keep an eye on her 24/7 Regina. What if she doesn't like the way Leroy looks at her and decides to tare his face off too?"

"That wont happen, the collar prevents the wearer from acting out against its caster. For example.." Regina leans forward, grabbing Morrigan's chin and tilting the woman's head to meet brown eyes.."You are not to harm the Charmings or their insipid blond daughter unless I specifically tell you otherwise. Understood?"

Morrigans mouth opens to answer an astute _hell no_ , but she can feel the Queens magic resurfacing, daring her to defy the order, so she reluctantly nods.

"Yes...My Queen." She grits out the reply, frowning and digging her nails into the carpet.

"Good." Regina leans back in her chair smiling, watching as the Charming family squirm and are clearly uncomfortable with the power play.

"I've seen enough!"

Emma stands abruptly and heads for the exit but Mary Margret's squeaky voice stops her.

"Where are you going?"

"You all might be okay with this..submissive slavery crap but I'm not!"

"Shes no slave Miss Swan."

"Really? Well what the hell was that?!" Emma's hand flaps wildly at the woman still kneeling by the mayors chair.

"Just because someone has power over someone else doesn't mean they're a slave. I'm mayor, by law I have power over the sheriffs station and that includes you. Do you consider yourself a slave?"

"That's completely different to this!"

"How so?"

"How?! Well for starters you don't see me kneeling at your feet calling you My Queen!"

"This is how things are done in our land."

"Yes in your land but not here, this isn't fairy tale land! You can just torture someone until they kneel at your feet and call it justified, even if they do have major anger issues."

"And are you planning on informing the rest of the town of that little testament if they come for me again?!"

Emma softens.."Look, what they did.."

Regina ignores the blond and continues.."And as for those anger issues you mentioned, they nearly killed your father just now."

"You cant know that for sure."

"There's a reason she was my right hand. Part of my magical essence is physically seared into her own. That means every time she uses magic or tries to, I know when and how shes going to use it. That's what saved your moronic father from becoming a bloodied slab on my living room floor!"

Mary Margret frowns questionably at the two witch's.."Why would you do that to her? Give her some of your magic?"

"The process helps create a bond between both the recipients. The caster of the curse ultimately has control over the others magic."

"But why?"

"Why do you think Mary Margret, for power."

Regina scoffs at a seething David.."All of you think what you will but I wont justify myself any further. Morrigan will be kept collard until she learns to curb her homicidal tendencies. And you three would be wise to agree with my decision."

David chuckles bitterly.."Agree? With You?"

"If you want to keep the citizens of Storybrooke safe then yes."

"And why do you suddenly care about the safety of this town?"

"I suddenly _care_ because my son lives in it!"

The room grows silent, the mention of Henry's safety stopping the argument dead.

"I will not have Henry's life put in danger because I refuse to make a difficult choice. It needed to be done, if not you would be dead by now and the Captain here knows it.."

They all glance down at Morrigan and to their surprise, she nods slightly. Regina huffs wearily, focus remaining on the young witch shes know for almost an age, _Morrigan's unstable and most of the time she cant control her darkness.._ She feels Morrigan settling and slowly pulls her magic back _._

"Contrary to what you might think Miss Swan, I am not doing this for Power or because I'm Evil, I'm doing this because its the right thing to do, For Henry."

Regina waves her hand and Morrigan gasps, the hold over her gone. Hesitant green eyes peer up and the former Queen nods, _Finally.._ Slowly Morrigan gets to her feet and singles out an anxious Emma.

"Its difficult for me to control my darkness, especially around such infuriating company.." Green eyes glance at the frowning prince in the room.."But regardless, I'm a danger to to this town. I accept what needs to be done at times so don't interfere or you'll find yourself on your ass..again."

Emma grins.."I'm pretty sure Regina just forbid you from attacking me so.."

 _"_ Perhaps, but I'm hopeful I can persuade her majesty to let it slide just once." Morrigan looks back towards her Queen and Regina raises an intrigued eyebrow, a grin tugging at red lips.

"If Miss Swan interferes, I'll knock her on her ass myself.."

Mary Margret chuckles but a hand instantly flies up and clamps over her mouth. All eyes refocus on the amused and slightly horrified woman.

 _This is wrong..I'm not used to this, I'm used to arguing with these people and plotting to curse them and take away their happiness. I'm defiantly not used to laughing and smiling.._ Regina clears her throat awkwardly, desperate to get the Charming's out of her home.

"Well if your done asking your questions sheriff, I have things to do."

"Well not really I mean, we kinda know where we stand with the whole who's the stranger issue but what actually happened to you?"

Brown eyes darken.."Wasn't it obvious from last night!"

The mood severely dampens.

"I mean who's responsible? You just said Tillman was involved and well..Ruby went to investigate the cell you were in and lets just say Tillman got off easy."

David stares at his daughter curiously.."Who.."

"George."

"George?"

Emma nods, all attention shifting to an uneasy Morrigan before green eyes shy away from their judgment and stare out of the window.

"Anyone else?" David refocuses.

"Not that we know of."

"I haven't killed or maimed anyone else sheriff...Not yet anyway." Morrigan frowns, images of Regina's battered body flashing in her broken mind.

"Have we not already had this discussion dear?"

Regina's smooth voice sounded so casual but Morrigan can hear the hidden threat underneath and she shivers.

"Yes of course..I apologize."

Morrigan bows her head to the woman before resettling her focus back out the window. She thinks about wanting to go outside, wanting to visit the stables, but her heart sinks when she thinks about the collar around her neck. She wont be able to just go, she'll have to seek approval from the Queen first or risk being punished. Something suddenly darts past the hedges in the front garden and green eyes narrow, _what the Fuck was that?!_..

Emma ignores the distant looking stranger and focuses on the narrow eyed mayor.."I know it'll be difficult, and I'm not going to push you Regina..but when your ready..."

"Spit it out Miss Swan!"

Morrigan moves slowly towards the window, eyes continuing to scan the area outside, _Something isn't right.._

"Could you write a list of anyone who's involved so I can start an official investigation?"

"No, and you'll do no such thing! I don't wish to drag this out any further."

"But you cant just do nothing. What if they come back?"

"If they are stupid enough to return for me then their lives are forfeit."

"What just happened to the no killing rule?"

"I remember making no such rule, I specifically forbid the Captain here from going off and killing people all willy nilly. It doesn't exactly apply if I or she is being attacked by vengeful citizens."

Morrigan stands by the window, frantic green eyes picking apart the seemly quiet garden, _everything's quiet..perhaps I'm just being paranoid.._ She makes her way back to the Queens side but freezes,. The window suddenly smashes but in a flash, Morrigan snatches something from thin air. The bickering in the room stops immediately, all attention quickly darting to the arrow in Morrigan's hand as Emma slowly rises to her feet alarmed.

"What the hell?!"

...


	8. Bringing Lonely Souls Together

_AN: No major TW for this chapter..._

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest:_

Its been almost four days and Regina hasn't heard anything about Morrigan's state. Puck would occasionally engage in idol conversation but when she asked about the witch, he just says it isn't his place to say. Shes demanded several times to see their oaf of a leader but Brendon constantly refuses, _Is she alright?! Is she dead?! Its driving me crazy!_..Regina paces inside the dirty tent, hands on hips and deep in thought. The young Queen wears a green and cream sleeved dress with a tight dark green bodice. The fabric's heavy but not as heavy as her royal gown and more flexible. It'll do, even if it does smell like a horse. Puck suddenly enters with a bowl full of broth and a piece of crusty bread but Regina waves him off impatiently.

"I wish to see Brendon!"

"I'm sorry your majesty but he's busy."

"I find it very hard to believe that he cannot visit his prisoner in four days because he's _too busy_! Ive had enough of him ignoring my requests and I will speak with him now!" She pins the boy with a determined glare but he avoids eye contact.

"As Ive said, I apologize but he's very busy at the moment.."

"Fine! I'll find him myself!"

Regina bounds forward, pushing passed the startled boy and steps into the sunlight. She takes in a deep breath, the cool air crisp with the smell of burning wood and pine needles as she savors her first slither of freedom since the attack four days ago. Scrutinizing the camp, she spots several bandits sat by the fire, chatting away over their bowls of stew and oblivious to her presence. Amongst them is Luke as he chomps away at his crusty bit of bread and brown eyes glance to a sick black bruise at the bridge of his nose. Grinning, Regina replays the moment she headbutted the annoying man when he tried to grab her but Brendon suddenly appears from a tent with an empty bowl in his hands and her anger flares, _Busy?! Yes very busy stuffing your face!_..Regina makes her move, briskly walking towards him with her head held high.

Brendon spots the hot headed Queen closing in and lours, marching towards her at a quickened pace.

"What the hell do you think your doing! Get back in the tent!"

"I want answers bandit!"

"You don't demand answers! You're a prisoner here and you'd be wise to remember it."

"And you're a coward constantly dodging my requests and hiding in your tent!"

The men around camp are silent, quietly watching the growing battle between the pair. Brendon's eyes burn with rage as he takes a threatening step into the woman's personal space.

"You forget where you are! You have no power here woman!"

Regina raises her chin defiantly and glares at the towering man.."And your a pathetic excuse for a leader! You cant even control your own men, not to mention your incapable of caring for your own sister!"

Brendon lours.."How would you like to be hung upside down with dusty rags stuffed in your mouth and nostrils!"

Regina contains a small shiver, her defenses cracking slightly at the horrifying method of torture _, The savage brute! He wouldn't dare!.._ She closes the gap, her face inches from Brendon's muscle toned chest.

"Go ahead coward!"

Everyone holds their breath, waiting to see if the Queen has called their leaders bluff but Brendon simply glares, signaling Luke to his shoulder.

"Luke...Prepare one of the posts.."

 _He isn't really going to do it is he?!_..Hands roughly grab Regina's arms from behind and pull her back roughly. Fear sets in and she struggles, brown eyes glazed in alarm, _he's really going to do it!_..

"Brendon stop!"

Morrigan's weary voice echo's over camp and everyone calms their movements, Brendon's focus sliding to the woman who's slowly walking towards the small party.

Regina's heart races, relief washing over her, _I..I feel strange, why do I care so much? Perhaps its because she saved my life..yes that must be it_..Morrigan keeps dark green eyes fixed on her and her heart flutters.

"That's enough Brendon."

"No, she wanted to play games so these are the consequences!"

"You cant just.."

Brendon cuts Morrigan off, pinning her with a stern glare.."Yes! I can!"

Morrigan glances at frightened brown eyes staring at her and frowns weakly, _Why shes being so difficult I don't know. I heard about her frequent requests to see me but..why?.._ Morrigans gentle hand lays on Brendon's leather clad chest.."Please..I'm tired."

Dark green eyes look up at him wearily and Brendon's demeanor softens. He bites his cheek, waving his men off the Queen.

"Fine! but if she steps out of line again.."

"If she steps out of line I'll handle it okay?"

"Fine! But keep her away from me!"

Brendon whirls and storms off like a ten year old which releases a weary sigh from Morrigans slightly dry lips, _I still feel drained as hell, I need to get away for a while, relax a little, I need to go to my rock.._ She glances at Regina and notices that the woman continues to stare at her intently, _I cant just leave her here with a sulking Brendon stomping around, I'm gonna have to bring her aren't I..Damn! So much for an afternoon alone.._ She heads towards the tree line beckoning the royal to follow.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

She turns back to the uneasy Queen.."Really your majesty, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it long ago, or let Brendon have his way. Now please.." Morrigan reaches a hand towards the critical woman.

 _I guess it makes sense, Morrigan could have easily let me die two days ago or let that brute execute me.._ Regina hesitantly takes the offered hand, feeling a certain warmth in her palm that makes her whole body tingle, _It feels kind of...nice_.. _My stomachs doing back flips.._ Brown eyes widen slightly, _Oh no..do..do I have feelings for her?_..She quickly shakes the idea from her mind, _no..it must be because she saved my life..nothing more.._

* * *

They've been walking through the trees for a while and Regina finds her stomach still hasn't settled, but what makes it infinitely worse is that she still hasn't let go of Morrigan's hand yet.

"We're almost there."

"May I ask where it is your taking me?"

"Its where I go to just get away from things."

"Like the other night?"

There's a pause and Morrigan frowns.."Yes.."

Regina can see Morrigan's brows knit together and instinctively she squeezes the woman's hand for comfort but it seems to go unnoticed.

"We're here.."

Morrigan reluctantly drops the Queens hand to pull back a section of overgrown bushes.

"After you your majesty.."

Pink lips grin as the Queen carefully slides through the split bushes and into the world beyond. When Regina takes in the view she gasps, the large stone structure catching her eye immediately, a waterfall cascading from its center and plummeting over the edge of, what she can only assume is a very long drop to a ravine below.

Morrigan grins, sliding passed the gawking woman.."Is it to your liking?"

"Its beautiful."

Morrigan nods her agreement and approaches the cliffs edge to stare out over the Enchanted Forest.."Yes it is."

"How did you find it?"

Regina bends down and gently cups one of the sparkling purple flowers.

"I didn't, he did."

Morrigan nudges her head at something behind them and Regina turns quickly to find a beautiful black unicorn eating purple and white flowers. She slowly stands, not wanting to frighten the beast and notices its broken horn.

"What happened to its horn?"

"I don't know, I found him like that. Or should I say he found me."

"He's gorgeous. How long have you had him?"

"Not long, we met two years ago. I was just starting out in magic, trying to control it when I botched a particularly nasty spell. It resulted in the surrounding area being set on fire and I was trapped inside. I thought I was a gone'r but then he appeared and dragged my sorry ass out of the flames. He hasn't left my side ever since and I'm not entirely sure why."

"Maybe he's drawn to your magic."

"Maybe, or it could be my sparkling personality.."

Regina stares at Morrigans grin and she can help raising an amused eyebrow. The unicorn snorts making Regina chuckle as Morrigan heads toward the exotic stallion.

"Thanks buddy, love you too.."

The unicorn lifts its head to inspect her as she strokes his nose tenderly. Soon Morrigan turns to beckon the Queen forward and smiles weakly at the mesmerized royal.

"Come and meet him, he wont bite."

Regina rolls her eyes at the childish treatment but edges forward regardless.

"What's his name?"

"Ive been calling him Magnus.."

Magnus refocuses on Regina as she strokes his neck lightly and he warily sticks his nose in raven hair. After a pause, he pushes her head lightly to one side and Morrigans smile widens.

"Well would you look at that."

"What?"

"Well since Ive known him, Your the only other person besides me who he's felt comfortable around."

"He must like my sparkling personality too."

Magnus roughly pushes Regina with his nose and Morrigan's quick to keep the stumbling Queen upright. Brown and green eyes lock for a brief moment, the world around them suddenly standing a moment _._

 _I haven't felt like this in a very long time. I feel so comfortable around her, its like everything else doesn't matter, like her being a Queen and me being a cut throat bandit isn't an obstacle...I'm scared..Have I got feelings for the bloody Queen?_..Morrigan clears her throat and slides from the woman's personal space, edging towards the stone structure.

Regina notes her companions sudden mood change and she frowns, _was it something I said?_..Morrigan pauses at the base of stone looking up at its peak as Regina steps in behind her.

"I apologize if I upset you."

"No! No you didn't I just...I'm a complicated person."

"That makes two of us dear."

Regina offers a small smile which Morrigan woefully returns, but an idea has Morrigan smiling as she reaches her hand out almost eagerly.

"Take my hand."

"What? Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

Regina looks deeply into forest green eyes, her heart flutters and for some indescribable reason, she finds herself trusting the bandit far more than she ever should _._

"Yes."

The reply's but a whisper as their hands slide together and Morrigan's heart skips a beat _, she actually trusts me?! Why the hell she does after I scared her half to death with dark magic I'll never know.._ She smiles and softly and pulls the Queen in close hearing an audible hitch while her arms continue by snaking around the royals waist.

"Hold on."

Regina grabs ahold of a firm shoulder, brown and green eyes never breaking contact even when there's a sudden tingling and then their view is clouded with Burgundy smoke. The next thing Regina knows, shes sat down as hazy brown eyes rapidly blink away the cloudy magic, _What the.._ She inspects her surroundings but startles noting they're sat at the peak of the stone structure with her legs dangling over the edge of a twenty foot drop. Instinctively she clings to the body beside her as she pears over the edge.

Morrigan chuckles, keeping a fixed hold on the startled Queen.."Are you okay?"

She picks up on Regina's anxiety and her smile drops, _Perhaps this was a bad idea.._ "Your Majesty?"

"I..."

 _Shit! bad move Morrigan_.."I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have brought us up here without.."

"No its fine I just..that's never happened to me before, it took me by surprise is all."

"I'll take you back down.."

"No you will not!" Regina pins Morrigan with a look and Morrigans grin returns.

"As you wish your majesty."

"Regina."

Morrigan's smile grows.."Okay Regina. May I have my arms back?"

Brown eyes dart to her clinging hands and Regina immediately pulls back, clearing her throat awkwardly.

"I apologize."

"No problem."

They both stare at the expansive view in front of them, the frost covered mountains touch the horizon, rivers snaking in every direction surrounded by an endless amount of trees. Regina can even see smoke billowing from neighboring villages not far away and her thoughts darken, _I'll be taken to one of those villages soon and be escorted back to the palace. My life, my misery restored.._ Her mood dampens, _I don't want to leave! I may be a prisoner here but at least I have some freedom! At least I don't have to see my former fiances murderer every day and be forced to sleep with a man three times my age. At least I could be with...Morrigan.._

The sound of rushing water continues to bellow in Morrigan's ears. Occasionally green eyes take a peek at the Queen and note Regina's growing despair and grave expression, _something's troubling her..Time for a distraction.._

"I grew up over there.."

Morrigan points towards a cluster of mountains in the distance effectively cutting off the Queens dark thoughts.

"There was a small village in the mountains, a river ran right by it."

"Was?"

Morrigan stares at the spot in the distance, eyes sparkling with grief.."It was destroyed when I was ten years old."

"How?"

"It was over territory rights. The village was in a prime spot for military strategy."

Brown eyes widen.."The king destroyed your village just for strategy purposes?!"

"It wasn't the king."

Regina frowns.."Then who?"

"It was a rival faction. Just like there are now, groups of us control certain parts of territory. Where and what's allowed to be pillaged and by whom is divided by borders that have previously been discussed with each faction head."

"You divide between these factions what villages you can pillage?"

Morrigan shakes her head.."No, well yes but _we_ don't pillage villages. Ive never allowed it and I never will."

"But a faction destroyed your village, why would you join one after what happened?"

"I had no choice in the end, I did something terrible that I couldn't come back from.."

Regina stares at her perplexed and a weary sigh pushes passed pink lips, _why the hell I'm telling her any of this I don't know, But its nice to finally console with someone_ _for a change.._

"When my village was destroyed I lost my parents and brother in a fire. After I managed to escape, I salvaged what I could and journeyed here. I begged on the streets for three years before I was caught stealing food one day by a shop owner. She took pity on me after I told her my story and took me in. As long as I agreed to work for her she wouldn't tell the guards and have me sent to the stocks. Over the years I got to know her, she was really nice, never mistreated me, even when I was a little shit sometimes.." Morrigan smiles at the memory and Regina grins.."But one day I was in the market and I saw some man steal from the cart. So I gave chase and when I finally caught him it turned out to be my dead, not so dead brother."

"Brendon."

Morrigan nods, the smile slipping from her lips.."Turns out he survived and like me, he found himself in the area. The only difference, he had joined a faction and intended to avenge our parents deaths. He asked me to join but I didn't want that life, constantly running, always having to watch my back. I liked it where I was, I wanted to be free but he wanted us to stick together as a family, to seek revenge on those who wronged us. It was bullshit so I told him to leave me alone..but he didn't.."

Regina can see the woman's anguish, tears brimming as green eyes slide to the expansive distance. She slips her hand on top of Morrigan's, squeezing lightly.."What happened?"

"He came back that night, he took me out into the forest to try and talk me into it but then I.."

Morrigans voice cracks slightly. Regina squeezing her hand again, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb.

"I heard someone screaming, she must have followed us..I didn't know but there was just screaming. I ran towards her and a this man he..and the blood..and the screaming." Morrigans head turns away blocking her distress as a tear slips from glassy green eyes.

Regina sits perturbed, Morrigan's brutal response the other night suddenly making sense, _It seems Morrigan's had a cruel life filled with pain and darkness. I know exactly how she feels..its nothing like inward despair to bring lonely souls together.._

"Morrigan it wasn't your fault."

The bandit shakes her head.."Yes it was, she never would have been out there if it wasn't for me."

"You couldn't have known what would happen, it isn't your fault regardless.."

Morrigans angry eyes quickly refocus and Regina physically recoils.."Regardless the man was murdering her! And I took a knife to that bastards throat and sliced it wide open!"

Regina stares at wild green as a silence washes over them like freezing water. Noticing Regina's growing anxiety, Morrigan slowly relaxes, her anger stuffed back into its bottle and she sighs weakly.

"Why were you asking for me?"

"What?"

"Brendon kept saying you wanted to see me, why?"

Regina blinks a few times.."I wanted to know if you were alright."

"Why?"

"Because..Because I thought you were dead!"

"So what if I was? There was no need to get yourself worked up. Brendon could have killed you today."

"Do you really value yourself so little that you think I wouldn't care?!"

Regina's astounded, _how can this woman think that I don't care! She saved my life..twice!_..

"You saved my life and risked your own for a complete stranger. I wanted to make sure you were alright, I had too, and that brother of yours was not helping by keeping me confined to that damn tent!"

Morrigan senses the Queens anger rising.."I'm sorry I.."

"No!"

Morrigan flinches.

"You should have at least had the decency to tell me you were still alive!" Regina looks away perturbed, trying to battle her anger and confusing heartache.

Morrigan can only stare in shock, _Gods shes really mad._ _I feel weird..She actually cares? No one besides Brendon,_ _on very rare occasions, cares for me, and we're complete strangers, complete opposites...I feel even weirder now. The one person in the world who actually cares is pissed. Ive messed up..Nice going Morrigan.._ She softens, green eyes shining guiltily.

"I'm sorry Regina.."

Regina's angry and critical eyes flicker back to her.

"I'm truly sorry, You shouldn't have been kept in the dark and Brendon shouldn't have threatened you like that. I'm sorry for what happened with.." Her eyes cast downwards to her fidgeting hands.."..With Dermit, it never should have happened and you never should have been dragged here. Its wrong, all of it and I cant apologize enough."

Regina glances down at Morrigan's tightly balled fists and reaches out, setting her gentle hand over one with a soft squeeze. Slowly their hands unfurl and fingers hesitantly lace together.

"Stop blaming yourself Morrigan, everything isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?" The words slipped out as a defeated whisper.

"No."

Green eyes dart from warm brown eyes to lavish red lips and Morrigan bites her cheek, _Crap! I have got feelings for her..What do I do?.._

Regina's heart beats wildly in her chest noticing green eyes lingering on her slightly dry lips, _I really like her, and not just because she saved my life but because I feel safe, I feel unbelievably happy.._ Regina slowly closes the gap between them, Morrigan reciprocating as green and brown eyes lock, their breath mingling together but the moment is broken by Magnus whinnying and stomping a hoof on the ground below.

Both women fly apart, Regina clearing her throat and Morrigan scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, _Thanks a lot you stupid unicorn!_ The unicorn whinny's again, nodding its head up at them and Regina starts to laugh. Morrigan stares at the alleviated woman, her own chest bubbling with laughter.

They both sit laughing a moment until they're sated and soon raven hair rests on Morrigans shoulder. The Queen and the Bandit stare into the distance and watch the sun dip behind the mountain tops.

Regina stares grimly at the wondrous view.."I have to leave don't I?"

There's a pause, Morrigans heart taking an emotional beating, _its too dangerous for her to stay. The king would send his army and eventually he would find us. Even if we did manage to get away, we'd be wanted for the rest of our lives, constantly on the run..As much as I'd love for her to stay, I cant put Regina and my crew through that much hell, I wont.._

"Yes..In the morning."

Regina nods weakly.."Can we sit here a while?"

Morrigan gently lays her cheek atop the woman's crown who in turn grabs her hand again and their fingers lace together.

"Of course."

They both watch together for what seems like a golden age as the sun slowly sets behind the frost covered mountains and darkness finally blankets the world...

* * *

Morning dawns, the forest unpredictably quiet as men from the bandits camp set about their regular routine. The only difference, two white horses are tacked and ready to leave at the entrance to camp.

 _Leaving camp is a relief but leaving Morrigan is almost..painful..But even if I did find a way to stay, Leopold wouldn't just let his Queen be lost forever, he would send his army and I'd be dragged back to the palace and god knows what would happen to Morrigan and the camp then. I have to leave but if she asks me to stay..I think my heart wouldn't be able to deny it. I hope she asks..I almost beg for it.._ Regina steps from Morrigans tent, a black hooded cloak draped across her shoulders. She glances around camp spotting Puck preparing the horses and she heads towards him with a weak smile.

"Almost ready your majesty. I bet you cant wait to get back to the palace." He chuckles nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

 _"_ I wish to thank you Puck."

The boys eyes widen.."Me?"

"Yes, you took care of me when I needed it and showed true courage in horrific circumstances. You'll make a fine hero one day."

Pucks face lights up.."Hero?"

Regina chuckles but a masculine voice cuts her off.

"Heroes don't exist in our world your majesty.."

Regina whirls to find a steely Brendon stepping in behind her, a black cloak of his own draped over his shoulders and a scabbard hanging from his belt. Pucks smile instantly drops.

"..You should know that better than any of us."

Regina bristles at the snippy remark and watches Puck scamper off in silence. She scowls at the placid man.

"Hes just a boy! Would it kill you to show him some compassion!"

"Compassion is weakness here, he needs to learn to be strong and do as he's told. This hero nonsense is bad for him.." Brendon moves over to one of the white horses and pulls himself into the saddle.

 _God he sounds just like mother.._

"Now if you'd like to mount.

"What about Morrigan?"

Brendon glares at her.."What about her?"

"You may be a bandit but I'm sure your limited brain can count there are only two horses."

He snarls.."Carry on insulting me and her majesty will be walking for the next four hours!"

Regina grits her teeth, _what the hell is this guys problem!_.

"I don't know why you have such an issue with me but you don't have to be such a horses ass about everything! I'll be gone soon enough!"

"Yes and I thank the gods for that! As for my issue, you almost got my sister killed and disrupted my camp with your, I'm the Queen of the fucking forest attitude!"

"If I recall rightly it was your stupidity to kidnap me that started all of this! If you would've kept your moronic ideas to yourself, then none of this would have happened!"

When Morrigan arrives atop her black unicorn she could cut the tense atmosphere with a knife.

"Did I miss something?"

"No!"

Morrigan recoils at the harshness of the scowling Queen as the woman mounts her horse and jabs her heels into its ribs setting off in a canter. Morrigan lifts a quizzical eyebrow to Brendon who only scowls at her and marches his horse forward. She sighs, _this is going to be a long day._..

* * *

Several hours have passed and a dirt road looms in the distance, a road that leads to the next village. Morrigan frowns grimly, their journey had been nothing but silence and blanking glares, she'd hoped she could at least talk to Regina before they went their separate ways but the woman's been stubbornly silent, _Fucking Brendon! I'm bloody pissed off!_..

All three horses swing onto the dirt road and Morrigan and Brendon raise their hoods promptly. Its dangerous for them to be out in the open, but the road is the quickest way to the village. Smoke bellows above the trees in the distance and Morrigan's heart sinks, _we're almost there...To hell with this!_..She launches Magnus forward and brings him to a halt in front of the startled Queen who quickly pulls on her reins.

"Brendon give us a minute."

"But we.."

Morrigan tugs her hood down sharply.."Brendon for fuck sake, piss off!"

Magnus stirs uneasy at the sudden explosive temperament of his rider before Brendon huffs and carries on trotting up the road.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Regina stares ahead placidly.."There's nothing wrong, I simply wish to get to the village."

"Bullshit! What did Brendon say to you?!"

"He said nothing, now if you'd kindly move.."

"He clearly said something that upset you because you haven't said a fucking word in the past four hours!"

"Would you kindly refrain from using that kind of language.."

"No, don't give me that Regina! Hes clearly said something to piss you off and after what happened last night.."

"What happened was a mistake."

Morrigan takes in a sharp breath, her heart sinking that little bit more. _But..She cant really mean..I felt a connection.._

Regina's heart shatters at the pained look in shocked green eyes, _I didn't mean it, of course I didn't but its better to push her away than it is to let her in..isn't it? Mother always used to say love is weakness..but is it?.._

"I'm sorry." Regina quickly moves her horse around Magnus and takes off in a canter.

Morrigan's frozen in place, left staring down the dirt road as Regina's words crash into her like a tidal wave, _Was it all a lie? Was she just playing me for her freedom?...No, I refuse to believe it.._ Morrigan turns sharply and moves Magnus quickly to catch up to the Queen and her pain in the ass brother.

After a short while of uncomfortable silence, they discreetly abandon their horses just outside the village and after a quick and pointless protest from the Queen, Brendon grabs ahold of the royals upper arm and guides them towards the back of a house on the outskirts. Morrigan pokes her head out from behind the wooden hut, scanning the area.

"I cant see properly, I'm gonna take a closer look." She moves to leave but is caught by Brendon's beefy hand.

"No I'll go, you watch her!"

Brendon pushes Regina against the hut harshly and darts around the corner. Morrigan see's the Queen flinch at the rough contact and her anger simmers, _what a prick!_..

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

They both stand awkwardly in silence a while before Morrigan cant take it any longer.."I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"Yes you did."

"Please tell me what he said."

"Why do you care?"

"So he did say something?"

Regina watches a grin pull at Morrigans lips and she cant help a smile tugging at her own. She sighs, conceding to the infuriating bandit.."He mentioned my direct responsibility for your condition the other night."

"He blamed you because I nearly died? Well that's stupid.."

Regina cant help her smile widen.

"Regina you weren't responsible for what happened the other night."

The Queens smile falters.."Aren't I?"

"Listen, it was my decision to use that type of magic to heal you. Its no one else's fault but my own so stop blaming yourself..That's an order."

Regina raises an eyebrow at the demand from a grinning Morrigan who only sticks her chin out regally.

Battered red lips curl into a playful smile.."You forget who the Queen is, Bandit."

Brendon suddenly rushes around the corner startling them.

"Whats wrong?"

"They spotted me!" He pulls the sword from his belt and Morrigan follows suit.

Intrigued brown eyes lock onto the blade in Morrigan's hand, _Ive never seen anything like it._.The ebony sword is not a normal cut, its serrated edge is slightly curved and jagged, the hilt is spiked sliver at each end and a large red jewel rests within the center.

"Who spotted you?"

"The kings guard! We need to move now!"

Morrigan looks at the regal woman alarmed.."We cant just leave her!"

Brendon frowns.."What do you mean? That's why we're here!"

"I mean what if they think shes one of us! They're not too bright, swing first ask questions later!"

"But all she needs to do is.."

Someone calls out and they spot a guard clad in white Armour running towards them.

"Shit! That way!"

Morrigan grabs ahold of Regina's wrist and quickly guilds them around the hut. As they step out from behind stone, a sword swings at Regina's throat and instantly Morrigan's blade flicks up and there's a clang of metal. Regina stares wide eyed at the deadly silver mere inch's from her face.

Morrigan pulls Regina behind her as she dances sword to sword with the white guard. Making short work of one of them, she spins to defend herself against two more and glances over at Brendon finding him scrapping with his own on the floor, _he always did prefer to use his fists.._ One of her opponents lunges, she quickly peels her cloak from her shoulders and wraps him in it, sending him stumbling forward. With one swift kick he flies headfirst into a hut unmoving.

Her second opponent strikes down and she blocks, grabbing ahold of his wrist and shoving him back. Morrigan strikes several times, weakening his defenses until hearing a shriek behind. She spins to see a shifty white knight holding Regina at knife point and she growls, _The moron doesn't even know hes threatening the Queen!.._

"Put your weapons down bandits or she dies!"

 _Well shit!_..Morrigan glances at Brendon who still holds one of the white guard in a choke hold. He looks to her apprehensive but keeps a tight hold on the guards neck.

It happened too fast, Regina felt an arm grab her from behind before cold steel was being pressed against her neck, _Why is this constantly happening to me?!._.She can see the struggle in green eyes, the concern and fear, maybe that concern is for her, but for the moment she just hopes the fumbling man behind doesn't accidentally slit her throat, she can practically feel him trembling, _He must be new to the guard.._

"I said drop it! And you let go of him! Now!" The guard presses his dagger closer to Regina's neck and she whimpers when blood is drawn from delicate skin.

Morrigan immediately drops her sword and gives Brendon a stern look. He returns an anxious glare but with a huff, her muscle clad brother lets go of his wrestling buddy who quickly rolls to one side, coughing, and retrieving his sword.

"Good, now on your knees!"

The man addresses Morrigan who reluctantly obliges and a sword is pressed firmly between her shoulder blades, _Unnecessary! But if it makes you feel like a man.._ Green eyes dart from place to place, glancing behind her at the lone guard and her mind trying to seek a window of opportunity to strike and take all the knights out at once, _but have to be careful not to get skewed in the process._.

"Now what? We just going to sit here all day?!"

"Shut it bandit! Tie their hands!"

The guards pull off their belts and bind the bandits hands from behind. Morrigans guard cant help another rough tug on the leather, digging it further into skin.

The knife at Regina's throat drops slowly and Morrigan braces herself, _that's my window!.._ Quickly she flexes her wrists, releasing the hidden blades in her black cuffs and they slice through the belt. The leather flops to the ground, and in one quick motion, she knocks the sword away from the man behind and uses her magic to send the guard behind Regina flying backwards. The man behind Brendon stands immobilized and she chuckles, _looks like my magic show scared him.._ Morrigan watches the knight amused and oblivious to the guard behind her composing himself and meaning to attack. Regina panics and quickly wrenches the hood from her head.

"Enough! Your Queen commands you to stop!

The two guards physically pale, their swords clattering to the dirt and silver armour bending to one knee. The sound of charging horses heads toward them and Morrigan quickly darts over to her brother and breaks his bonds.

Regina spots the flash of a white banner, Leopold's banner, closing in fast and her heart races.

"Morrigan go!"

Morrigan stares at glassy brown eyes, and for the first time in her life, shes torn, _if the king finds out his wife let her kidnappers go, Regina could be in serious trouble_..Brendon suddenly grabs her arm, dragging her towards the forest as she continues to stare at pleading brown eyes. Regina desperately mouths _Please_ from faded red lips and a tear gently rolls down Morrigan's dirty cheek.

"I'm sorry.."

And with another sharp tug on her arm, Morrigan lets Brendon drag her to the treeline.

Sad brown eyes watch the bandits flee into the forest. white knights surrounding the area, their leader barking out orders sending men after Morrigan as others rush to their Queen's aid, _I know she'll get away, there's no doubt in my mind.._ Regina drowns everything out, trying to keep a mental picture of the woman in her mind _, I wish..I really wish she'd ask me to stay, and for a minute I thought she would have but I pushed her away and now I'm being dragged back to my prison.._ Tears threaten to fall _, I just need to have hope that maybe, just maybe, I'll see her again some day, and she can save me one last time._..


	9. Etiquette

**_Trigger Warning: Violence.._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke:_

Morrigan stands frozen, glaring at the arrow squeezed painfully between her fingers, _Who the fuck would dare!_..She snaps from her internal glaring battle when angry shouts echo around mayoral living room from outside.

"Get out here you bitch! Time for some payback!"

Another arrow shatters the window and sticks into the oil painting above the fireplace. The heroes instinctively duck, attempting to get out of the way but Regina stands ridged and unmoving, her eyes locked on the arrow in Morrigans hand.

"Regina! Get down!"

The woman doesn't move a muscle and Emma huffs, _shes in shock. fantastic!_..Emma glances at a stewing Morrigan but stares anxiously when Morrigan's green eyes begin to blend into their earlier shimmering red, _crap! crap! crap!_ _So not good_..In a puff of burgundy smoke, Morrigans gone and the party's left crouching behind the furniture of the mayors living room.

Morrigan appears on the pristine porch surrounded an eerie red mist, an arrow is clutched in her hand and her eyes blaze a vivid red. She finds three men stood on the lawn, two with bats and rope and another with a crossbow and she scowls, _Its a fucking lynching they want!_..

"Who are you?!"

The man she assumes is their leader, aims his crossbow at her, taking a threatening step forward. She watches as the other two men shift anxiously and an evil grin sides onto pink lips, _This is going to be fun.._

"I take it this is yours?" She wiggles the arrow in her hand.

The man snarls, taking another step forward and shifting his heavy crossbow.."I'll ask you one last time, Who are you?!"

"You could say I'm your teacher for the afternoon.."

The men with bats glance at their leader perplexed. The mans crossbow lowers slightly as a full bellied laugh erupts from his chest but Morrigan carries on regardless.

"Lesson one.."

In the blink of an eye, Morrigan launches an arrow straight into the mans leg. He howls in pain, his crossbow crashing to the floor followed quickly by his writhing body.

"Never let your guard down!"

 _Yes, This is going to be fun indeed.._ She stalks down the steps towards her new game of kill the peasants..

* * *

Screaming tares Regina from her frozen state, _since when are people screaming?_..She glances at Mary Margret and then at the hand that's placed gently on her arm. She questions when the school teacher got so close but another blood curdling scream echos from outside, startling the pair as Emma's desperate voice has wide brown eyes snapping toward her front door.

"REGINA!"

Regina immediately snaps from her shock, shrugging the hand from her arm and quickly heads for the front door. She finds Emma and David tugging at the handle, ramming their shoulder into the wood, _Where the hell is.._ A wave of Morrigans dark and tantalizing magic slams into her and she almost stumbles back at the force _, Gods that's strong!_..

"The door wont open!"

Something crashes into the door from the other side making them all jump back hastily, its followed with a sickening crack and painful shriek. Regina absently stares, a slither of fear perpetrating her steely facade, she'd never admit to the heroic bunch but she's a little scared of what's on the other side. She can feel Morrigans pulsing anger, her darkness and its almost intoxicating, _once I reveled in the power and fear the woman instilled but now, its unnerving.._

"Regina!"

Regina pulls from her thoughts once again to find three sets of apprehensive eyes staring at her expectantly, _Right! I can do this! For Henry.._ She frowns aggrieved, squaring her shoulders and summons her magic. With one quick flick, the front door is blown off its hinges..

* * *

Morrigan holds one of the bloody men above her with magic while he frivolously attempts to pull the tightening rope from his neck. His legs flail uselessly and she grins devilishly at the satisfying gurgle that tares from his desperate throat, _serves you fucking right!_..There's a blast and suddenly a wooden door is heading straight for her. She raises her hand quickly and wrenches it to one side, letting it smash into a car not far away. Red eyes coast over the open doorway as four figures step into the chaos.

Emma takes her gun from her holster, stepping out onto the porch and her eyes widen, _Jesus.._ A mans suspended in the air, his face fear ridden and purple as the rope around his neck bites into flesh. Another body lays limply in the bushes aside the path, his torso resembling a bloody pin cushion, arrows stick from flesh as blood trickles from his body to stain the mayors pathway. But what really scares Emma is the third body laying on a patch of grass in the middle of the lawn. The body's broken in so many places, the mans limbs turned at unnatural angles, _but his face.._ The pain on the bloodied pale face, unblinking eyes staring into the Grey sky, its enough and Emma quickly braces herself on a stone column, knees wobbly. She glances at her companions seeing how Mary Margret's hand clamps tightly over her open mouth and her husbands face only grows paler. Regina on the other hand looks as furious as ever, the mayors eyes locking with Morrigan's as she steps forward, but not before she gives Emma a pointed look, _Point taken madam mayor, I'm staying the hell out of this one.._

"You will stop what your doing right now Captain!"

Morrigan watches the Queen stalk towards her and she can feel dark magic prickling from within the collar. Red eyes narrow, her anger rolling forward once more, _the hell I will! I'm so close to finishing the job!_..She looks back up to the man dangling in front of her, his eyes wide, his face the color of beetroot, _This is too much fun, I cant stop now.._ A malicious grin slides into place and Morrigan clicks her fingers, there's a sickening crack and an abnormal gurgle before the man falls to the floor, eyes unblinking, unmoving. Morrigan stares passively, reveling in his death before her gleeful glare glides to a prowling Regina.

"I Guess that's one less traitor to deal with. Did you enjoy the show Regina?"

Regina glares, angry heels clicking forward and easily slipping into the shoes of the Evil Queen.

"First you defy my orders and now you forget the proper etiquette.."

Morrigan's grin pulls back slowly.

"You continue to disobey me, and you know what the consequences are.."

Morrigans face instantly drops as she backs away slowly, fear shining in green eyes.

Quickly Regina raises her hand, immobilizing the woman and stepping quickly into her personal space to whisper harshly in her ear.

"I don't think you understand _pet_. Regardless of where we are I still own you, and I'm going to make sure you never forget it again."

Panic rises, Morrigan desperately pulling her magic forward to break the enchantment on her frozen limbs but to no avail _._ She tries to speak, to apologize but her words refuse to surface as her body tries to brace itself. Regina pulls back, brown eyes shimmering a vibrant purple before the collar around Morrigan's neck shocks her brutally. Red eyes squeeze shut, a strangled groan forcing its way from Morrigan's throat, her blood burning and spine exploding with indescribable first attack is over abruptly but before she can compose herself, another wave hits, this one more brutal than the last and another strangled cry echo's over the garden.

Regina watches tears pool in flickering red and green eyes, her magic pushing itself and darkness slowly being sated by the girls painful cries, _This is extensive but shes out of control! If I have to shock some sense into her then that's what I'll do, for everyone's safety, including my own._.

The second attack ceases and Regina glares.."Now, it seems you've forgotten the rules so we're going to go through them again.." She slowly prowls.."One, you will only speak when spoken to directly.." There's a brief shock from the collar making Morrigan tremble.."Two, you address me as Your Majesty or my Queen unless I specify otherwise.." Shock..."Three, You take the proper etiquette and bow in my presence until I relieve you.." Shock..."And finally.." Regina grabs tear stained cheeks harshly.."You do everything I ask, obeying my every command without question!"

There's one final brutal shock. The streetlamps and lights in the mayoral mansion flicker on and off eerily. A sound of buzzing fizzes in the air mixing with Morrigan's cries of agony. Blood slowly dribbles from her nose, the sparks in the air fading and then abruptly, her body falls to the floor and she lies quietly sobbing on the stone path.

Breathing heavily, Regina towers over the woman a little anxiously, _Why is this bothering me? This didn't used to bother me..I feel..guilty. Perhaps I was too harsh.._

"Sheriff!"

Emma slowly approaches, shifty eyes darting between the two women with her gun still at hand.

"Take the Captain here and put her in a cell to cool down."

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"You'll be fine."

"Its not me I'm worried about, what if she gets out?"

Emma darts back, surprised at the sudden speed of the mayor as Regina bends down taking a fist full of ebony hair and yanks Morrigan's head up.

"You'll accompany the sheriff to the station and do as she says. You wont attempt to escape or use magic on anyone else in this town without my say so, am I understood?!" There's a pause as Regina leers down at the mess of a woman.

"Y-Yes.."

Regina pulls on the dark hair sternly making Morrigan whimper.."Yes what?!"

"Yes..your Majesty."

And with that, Regina releases dark hair roughly and stands upright. She pins Emma with a stern glare and the blond recoils a little.

"She'll be no trouble Miss Swan, now leave. I have cleaning to do. And take the two idiots with you." She storms passed and heads straight inside without another word.

Emma can only gawk, David and Mary Margret hesitantly sliding up beside her side and staring down at the trembling woman sobbing on the mayors path.

David takes an anxious step forward.."Well I guess we take her to the station."

"Yeah."

Emma bends down, gently grabbing ahold of Morrigans arm and feels the woman flinch violently at the touch _._ She frowns grimly, a heavy guilt swelling at the back of her mind, _god Regina you really did a number on her. I should have stopped it.._ A moment later and Morrigan manages to push herself to her feet with her head still downcast. Emma notes the woman's painfully slouching posture and carefully walks her to the cruiser, _Maybe there's some aspirin left at the office_..

* * *

The doors to the sheriffs station burst open and Emma walks in tightly holding Morrigans arm. Ruby, who's sat perched with her boots up on her desk, launches to her feet at the new arrival and stares questionably at the irritated sheriff.

"Emma?"

Without a word, Emma pulls Morrigan over to the furthest right cell after noting an interested Leroy staring at her from the one on the far left, _It isn't wise to put the cocky dwarf so close to the killer.._ Once the door is open she steps back gesturing for the woman to enter. She sees Morrigans hesitance and watches as the woman's hand subconsciously reach for the collar around her neck. A second later, Morrigan's walking into the cell without protest and Emma thanks god before locking the metal door securely.

"Ruby let Leroy out will you."

"Emma whats going on?"

"Its a long story, I'll explain later." Emma flops down in her seat, eyes closed as Ruby lets the mouthy dwarf out of his cell.

"Its about time sister! Who's the braud anyway?" Leroy's beady eyes scrutinize an isolated Morrigan.

"None of your business, now if you want to leave I suggest you keep your questions to yourself and get the hell out!"

Mary Margret and David share curious glances at the blonds tone.

"Fine fine, you don't have to tell me twice." Leroy grabs his hat from the desk and scuttles out of the station without a backwards glance.

Emma smooths fingers against her aching skull, the days events swelling a painful migraine behind tired eyes. She knew it was too much to hope that once the curse was broken, things would just go back to normal. Her son and his storybook flash in her mind and green eyes fly open.. _Shit I forgot!_..

"Where's Henry?!"

In the corner of her cell, Morrigan slowly raises her head intrigued.

"He's gone with Archie to pick up some snacks, he should.."

Henry and Archie enter the room, the boys arms full of chips and candy as wide brown eyes suddenly spot his extra company.."Ma! Grams, Gramps, what are you doing here?"

"The better question is what're _you_ doing here?" Emma stares daggers at Ruby and the wolf shy's away, biting her lip.

"Well Ruby had an argument with Granny again so we left and came here. Then we spotted Archie and decided that snacks were a good idea and then.."

David cuts the boy off, clamping a hand on his shoulder and smiling warmly _.."Whoa whoa_ , take it easy buddy, looks like you've already been chowing down on those snacks _huh_?"

Morrigan's been watching the boys interaction with his Charming new family and feels the rage bubble inside her _, The boy looks so happy, he doesn't even care about Regina! He doesn't care that she raised him for ten years! That she cared for him when he was sick! Bought him anything his heart desired! It isn't fair that the fucking blond bitch just gets to walk in and ruin the Queens life! Its not FUCKING FAIR!_..Her anger boils over and she punches the wall in her cell hearing a wincing crack. However her magic quickly begins healing the damaged bones and flesh in a matter of seconds, _nothings ever fair!_..Her magic flares again, her damaged hand beginning to crackle with red sparks and the collar around her neck immediately heats up stinging vulnerable skin. But the fear of the Queens wrath halts the smoldering rage, her darkness settling back into the pit that's only ever growing, _I cant go through that again.._ Morrigan closes her eyes, inhaling deeply, willing her anger to dissipate. After a few seconds, she releases a shaky breath and refocuses on the grey wall of her cell.

She wills her body to relax but the feeling of eyes on her back has her fidgeting _._ With a sigh, Morrigan turns regally to address the people silently watching her and notices a defensive Emma, hand hovering over her gun and David protectively shielding Henry's body with one arm and his wife with the other. Ruby and Archie just stand clueless and confused.

"No need to worry Sheriff, everything's under control." Morrigan slips painfully on the edge of the scratchy cot, smoothing out her jeans with her sweaty palms and controlling her frustrations.

Emma and David continue to eye the woman nervously, _I guess if she really wanted to kill us she would have done it by now._.Emma concedes and her hand moves away from the gun. She turns to address Henry who curiously pokes his head out from behind David to stare at the woman in the cell.

"Henry I want you to go back to the loft with David and Mary Margret. I'll be home as soon as I can."

Henry looks around at the adults in the room, picking up on the tension before his attention settles back on Morrigan.."'Kay, but can Ruby and Archie come over?"

David smirks, wrapping his arm around the boy.."Sure."

"I'm gonna stay here Henry, I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

Emma eyes Ruby skeptically, her superpower spiking, _Well that's a lie! She just wants to bug me with questions about Morrigan.._ She retains a weary sigh.

"Okay, see you later." David guides Henry and Mary Margret out of the Sheriffs station with a suspicious Archie in tow.

"So who is she?"

Emma sighs, rubbing her eyes wearily. _."Ohhh_ Ruby..not now please."

"Fine I'll ask her myself."

Ruby walks over to the bars but Emma's quick to launch out of her chair.

"No don't!"

Ruby whirls with a quizzical eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.."What the hells going on Emma?! This woman seems to have the lot of you on edge and scared shitless! Who is she!"

"I'm right here little wolf.."

Ruby spins, stumbling backwards and Morrigans grin only widens.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Morrigan stands an inch from the bars, her hands reach up and wrap around the cold metal, a devious smirk alighting her features.

Emma huffs at the taunting woman.."Ruby stay away from the bars will you. I promise I'll explain but not now, please.."

"Fine, but I want answers Emma. Sooner rather than later."

"Sure, and you.." Emma addresses Morrigan who gazes at Ruby wolfish.."Try not to scare anyone else will you?"

Morrigan's eyebrow cocks sarcastically.."And how do you suppose I do that?"

"I dunno just..go and lie down, take a nap."

Morrigans grin twists into an ugly scowl, _how dare the bitch send me to bed like some five year old!_..Her hands grip the bars tighter and she snarls.

Emma frowns, her own anger rising at the stubbornness of the woman.."If you don't calm down I'll have to call Regina." _..I didn't want to say it but I cant deal with this right now.._ She can see the blood drain from Morrigans face as the woman's hands suddenly let go of the bars _, Maybe that was a little harsh Swan.._

Morrigans anger dissipates rapidly as she shuffles back into the center of her cell, _Swan cant call the Queen! She cant!_..Her head lowers and she backs away, settling down on the cot in the corner and rubbing at the leather collar at her neck, _Maybe sleep will help. Feeling angry all the time is so damn exhausting.._

Emma huffs irritated at her own guilt and heads over to her desk, grabbing her car keys and jacket.

Ruby frowns critically at the obedient prisoner, her mind trying to work out the sudden mood swings of the woman.."Yeah, you really have some explaining to do. What about her?"

"She's not going anywhere trust me. Just keep an eye on things and make sure no one goes near the bars. I'll send David later to check up on things"

Emma heads for the station doors and toward a well deserved brunch at Granny's.

 _"Oh_ and FYI! I wasn't scared!"

Emma chuckles at her defensive friend and leaves with a surprising smile on her face...


	10. The Devil You Know

**_Trigger Warnings: Torture and Violence..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest:_

 _Its been four years today since my life fell apart, four grueling and surprisingly eventful years.._

 _Four years ago, I returned to camp a day late from an extensive two day hunt to find everything destroyed. Everyone had been slaughtered, Luke, Stevens..Puck, everyone, including my brother. But they didn't just kill Brendon, they made a statement.._

Morrigan moves her black unicorn forward into the remnants of the forgotten camp.

Rain drizzles to the desolate ground of the former bandits camp. She slides from Magnus's back and lands with a thud, her long cloak dipping into the mud as she tugs at her hood, pulling it down to look around the silent space, _its quiet, deathly quiet..How fitting.._ She moves among the remnants of the fallen tents and burnt debris, continuing until she reaches a tall wooden post at the center of camp. Below in the mud, lay rotted purple and white flowers which are quickly replaced with a fresh bunch. She remembers seeing him trussed up like an animal, hanging upside down, _There was so much blood, so many lashes, they left him to bleed out. I always regret that if I had gotten back, returned when I should have perhaps I could have saved him. But fate is cruel, taking my brother from me, my friends, and now I come here every year on the day to spend time grieving._.

Morrigan gently places a hand crafted wooden animal amongst the flowers. A lot happened after the massacre, all fingers pointed to a rival faction, one they had fought for territory over numerous times. So she tracked them down and within a month, their camp was in ruins. They denied any involvement but she wasn't interested in their pathetic excuses, and when it was over, she cried and moved on, that's all she could do. She never used magic after that, something inside her had cracked and it felt too painful. So Morrigan let it recede and locked it deep within her, throwing away the key in the process for the good of all _._

After continuing her aimless journey for a while she met a seemingly kind man not much older than herself. She saw him everyday and eventually felt comfortable in their relationship to take it a step further, but a month later she found out she was pregnant, _I told him the news but like all selfish men, he ran like a coward, leaving me to go through the grieving process alone.._ Nine months later her shining daughter Elinor was born, _My happiness and light comes from my glowing daughter and that's where the wooden animal comes from. Elinor had said it was a horsey but really, it just looks like a lump of wood with five points.._ She chuckles a moment before her thoughts darken somewhat, _I'd never subject such horror to my daughter, even after my dear friend Elise had offered to accompany me every year.._ She met Elise during her pregnancy, the older woman had helped her through the process and after Elinor was born, the woman seemed reluctant to leave, _I took her on as a full time nanny so she could care for Ellie when I'm working. She'd insisted to accompany me every year on the journey but my past is my own and as much as it pains me, I wont project those feelings onto my family._.Morrigan stares at the wooden post and reaches out to touch it tentatively.

"I know I say it every year brother but..I miss you, and I'm sorry.." Green eyes gloss over and she quickly blinks the tears away.."Ellie's doing great, a little fighter just like her uncle.."

The former bandit stands in the rain for a few minutes, thinking of events long past before she kisses two fingers and places them against the pole.

"I love you. See you next year Brendon."

And with her peace said, Morrigan lowers her hand, turning back towards Maguns but pauses at the absence of her steed. She sighs, _Where is that damn unicorn!_..Before she can call out for him there's a rustling in the bushes behind her. She stiffens, releasing one of the blades from her wrist as a man clad in black leather Armour launches at her, _Black knight! Shit! How did they find me!_..Morrigan spins, blocking the mans attack and pushes him roughly to the mud. Another rustle and at least a dozen more step out into the opening, some holding swords and others bows. She panics, her heart beating wildly in her chest, _I cant die here! Elinor needs me!.._ She'd heard about the rise of the Evil Queen and can't believe this queen and her Regina are the same person, _Its just not possible.._ One of the knights, short, too short really, steps forward with his chin raised.

"You will drop your weapons and surrender."

"Yeah, that ain't gonna happen."

The captain signals to his men who quickly begin edging closer to surround her, _There's too many to fight off, but I wont give up so easily!_..One of the men pounces and Morrigan blocks, pivoting to dodge out of the way of another. She fights swiftly, disarming and knocking many to the ground but someone gets a lucky hit and she collapses to the mud, clutching one side of her head and stares at the blood on her palm, _the fucking bastard!_..A pair of rough hands try to drag her up but she launches to her feet and grabs the man's neck, plunging her dagger into his gut and throwing him callously to the dirt. Another set of hands grab her from behind and she spins, relieving herself of her cloak.

Free from the mans grasp Morrigan backs away from the advancing guard and takes in erratic breaths, _They're certainly intent on capturing me, for god knows what, I don't intend on finding out.._ Attentive green eyes spot an opening over her right shoulder leading into the forest and she quickly decides to take it.

Morrigan turns to flee only to have a plume of purple smoke appear in front of her. The smoke dissipates and to her horror Regina, the Queen, the Evil Queen, is blocking her escape, a devilish smirk darkening flawless features. Green eyes widen comically taking in the appearance of the newly reformed Queen, _This is nothing like the woman I met all those years ago, the light and gentleness is just gone..But what is she wearing!_..A long red velvet cloak with sleeves, a black jeweled corset, black leather pants, knee high boots and an extravagant looking hat topped with feathers and jewels screams power. She also notices an onyx jeweled necklace is dangling just above an ample amount of cleavage and she swallows harshly, _The stories were indeed true, she really does flash her assets.._ Morrigan realizes she's just been gawking and turns quickly only to have branches and vines block her path. She attempts to find another way out, whirling erratically, black guards closing in, only to be met with the black eyes of the Evil Queen again.

"Hello again dear, its been a while."

Morrigan recoils at the sickly sweat tone as two sets of hands grab her roughly by the arms and shoulders. Struggling, she attempts to rip her arms from their grasp only to be hit on the back of the head for her efforts. Her legs give out, knees crashing to the mud as her vision darkens. The last thing she sees is the Evil Queen looming over her and grinning wildly...

* * *

Its the cold that hits Morrigan first _,_ the uncontrollable shivers wracking her body, _I can hardly feel my fingers..And what's that smell? Its like damp and tinted with iron.._ Morrigan's eyes flutter open, trying to make sense of her surroundings but she winces, _God my head..and my wrists...Where am I?.._ Previous events flash in her mind _.._ _ **The Evil Queen, Regina, her guards**_ _.._ Her eyes eventually slip open to look around the dank dungeon cell. Shes sitting on damp straw that scratches her backside, her arms shackled to the wall above her as she attempts to flex her wrists and winces at the metal cutting into her skin. She tries to concentrate, evaluating the box walls and bars to her right but green eyes slide curiously to a mirror hanging on the stone wall opposite her, _Its like its looking at me.._ She cringes _, why the hell is that there?!_..

Morrigan pulls her feet inward, attempting to get to her knees to relieve some of the pain on her backside as purple smoke suddenly swirls in front of her. When its gone, stood in all her regal glory is the Evil Queen. Morrigan immediately notes the change of outfit, now the Queen flaunts an elegant burgundy velvet dress, her hair half up as pieces fall gently down her shoulders. The cleavage is out again, _No surprise there.._ Accompanied by a blood jeweled necklace.

"Good your finally awake, now we can get started."

"Started?"

Blood red lips pull into a devilish smirk making Morrigan shiver.

"Why, your going to help me get my revenge."

"Revenge? Regina listen.."

Red lips sneer and the Queen quickly flicks her wrist. There's a crack and Morrigans face wrenches to one side, _What the fuck..The bitch just slapped me with magic!_..Morrigan grits her teeth, staring daggers at the woman.

"You will help me! And then you'll kill Snow White along with all her traitorous bigots!"

"Like hell I will! What happened to you Regina?!"

The Queens eyes blaze, there's another flick of her wrist and the skin on Morrigans arm splits open with a painful hiss.

"You will address me as your majesty! And you'll speak when I allow it!"

"Fuck you! I don't know what the hell happened Regina but you need to stop! This isn't you, this was never you!"

The Queen quickly steps forward, softly caressing Morrigan's cheek with the back of her hand and her prisoner attempts to pull back from the sensual touch.

"Your so naive..this is me, this has always been me. Your silly infatuation all those years ago just blinded you. I used you to escape that insipid man child you called a brother.."

She harshly grabs the woman's face, immaculate nails biting into the dirt at Morrigans jawline.

"I used you and now I'm going to break you! You've always been stubborn so I'm going to enjoy taring your mind apart and making it my own. You'll eventually see things my way, but how long that takes, well..that's up to you dear."

Morrigan snarls at the smirking Queen, _This isn't the Regina I met and fell for all those years ago! This is a monster and I refuse to be anyone's bitch!_..She shakes her head free from the woman's grasp and launches her forehead into the Queens nose. The movement made her dizzy as hell but the royal reels back, howling in pain and clutching her face.

"Doesn't feel to good does it _Your Majesty_!" She spits the royals title.."If you think I'm going to be the Evil Queens bitch then your fucking deranged! I'd rather be dead!"

The Queen turns, her murderous glare lowering the temperature in the room. Blood pours from her nose covering white bared teeth and Morrigan finds herself shifting anxiously, _she looks like a wild animal,_ _perhaps headbutting her was a bad idea. No screw it! The bitch deserved it!_..

Soon enough, the Queens arm darts out and Morrigans torn from the wall, shackles and arms pried from stone. Then shes smashing back into it consistently, her back shatters against the hard surface, her head pounds against stone and then shes tossed to the floor like a rag doll. Her breathing's desperate, her organs and muscles screaming in pain every time she attempts to move off her ribs _._

"If you ever touch me again, I'll snap your fingers one by one!"

The Queen waves her arm and Morrigan screams painfully as her body's forced back against the wall, her feet dangling and her arms above her head. The Queen rushes over and wraps a hand around her neck.

"You _will_ submit to me Morrigan! I _will_ break you!"

The royal throws Morrigan's head against the stone and a moment later, the kung foo grip pulls away from Morrigans bruising throat and she falls harshly to the floor. She stifles a small whimper, closing her eyes tight from pain. There's a hint of lavender and when she opens them, the Queens finally gone, _Thank gods.._ Morrigan rolls gently off her side, relieving pressure from her damaged ribs as darkness pulls at her. Eventually, with a shallow moan, the former bandit gives in and lets darkness claim her..

* * *

A bucket of cold dirty water is thrown over Morrigan's head and she jolts awake, the sudden shock sending painful aches throughout her body as her lungs gasp for air.

"Wakey wakey filth."

Hazy green eyes snap open. Blinking a few times, Morrigans vision slowly refocuses on the short stocky man in front of her. Whats left of his hair is greased over on his sweat covered scalp, Grey eyes stare smugly at her and his wrinkles crease as he smiles, _Why is he wearing an apron?_..

Morrigan finally takes in her surroundings, all types of machines and objects litter the room. Variations of whips hang on the wall beside her, a wooden table stained with the previous victims blood is pushed into the corner and the fire to her right is blazing hot, _At least I'm not cold.._ Cages and various swords hang all around her and looking down, she notices a bench holding knives and torturous objects by her side. Panicking, she tries to pull her arms forward but finds them chained above her and attached to the ceiling.

"Rise and shine, we've got a lot to get through today."

Morrigan snarls.."Who the fuck are you?!"

"The Queen said you have a filthy mouth on you." He chuckles and it only infuriates her more.

"Yeah let me down and you'll find my fist is just as filthy when its punching you in the face!"

The grinning man picks up a small whip and walks out of sight. He rips her ragged shirt open at the back and there's a loud crack followed by a shooting pain up her spine. Morrigan cries out, pulling the chains fiercely and letting her anger bubble its way to the surface.

"I swear you do that again and I'll fucking..." She's cut off by another crack and cries out again.

"You piece of shit!" Crack..

"You will learn your place at the Queens feet dog."

"I'll die first!" Crack..

"No, but I'll make sure your close to it."

The man circles around to Morrigan's front and she glares as he places the whip back on the table, _Maybe if I can get him close enough I can kill the fucker!_..

"So what kind of sick twisted fuck were you as a child to be torturing people for the Evil Queen?" The man laughs but she keeps on antagonizing him.."Go around killing the puppies of your village? Or do we have serious daddy issues _hmm_?"

The mans sweaty scalp whips towards her, murder shining in narrow grey eyes, _looks like that struck a nerve!_..Morrigan laughs bitterly.

"What did he do? Molest you or something?"

She laughs again and the mans face lights up in fury. He rushes at her, punching hard at her damaged ribs but she continues to laugh through the pain, _I didn't want to do this but.._ She spits at him and he stumbles back a little startled.

He slowly wipes the liquid from his face, eyes blazing and grabs a cloth from his belt. He punches her harder in the ribs and she cries out before he stuffs the cloth in her mouth and punches her one final time with vengeance. Morrigan's head flops onto her chest, her breathing labored as a firm hand seals itself in her hair, roughly tugging her head up to meet furious grey eyes.

"I was going to start out slow but you know what, I think we can skip the pleasantries!"

 _Wrong move asshole!_..Morrigan smirks and bites down on her gag as she pulls her knee up hitting the older man in the groin. When he hunches over, she swiftly pulls her knees up and grips his head between her thighs. Her strong legs hook around his struggling body, the man grabbing frantically at the limbs slowly crushing his windpipe. The pain on her back and side is enough for her to bite down hard but she keeps her power pushing to her knees and is completely focused on killing the gasping man, _Keep going! I'll kill the little fucker soon!_..She squeezes her thighs together harshly and hears the strangled cries become more erratic.

Suddenly black guards burst into the room and rush over determined, _Shit! How did they know?! He wasn't even screaming!_..One of the men grab ahold of Morrigan's legs, trying to pry them from the gasping mans neck as another punches her in the back and she cries out. A guard quickly draws his sword and bashes her exposed ribs with the hilt, she howls in pain, her legs finally releasing the semiconscious man and arms straining against the shackles painfully, _how did they even know?.._

The coughing man soon recovers and without warning, punches Morrigan in the face repeatedly. She reels, head thrown side to side at the livid mans assault until the short stocky captain of the black knights steps into the chamber.

"Teach enough!"

Teach stops his assault, knuckles bloody and panting heavily as the Captain stands at the door with a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"That's enough for today."

"But we had a whole day planned! I was really looking forward to flailing the bitch!"

"Well plans change, you can start again tomorrow. The Queen wants time with this one so get her cleaned up and sent to the throne room now!"

Teach looks to Morrigan and snarls as he grabs her roughly by the throat.."Looks like your day just got a whole lot worse, but don't worry, I'll be seeing _you_ again _very_ soon!" He pushes her lulling head away and stomps out of the room _._

There's a click and a clang of metal before Morrigan's body falls to the floor. The wet stone cools her bloody cheek and lip before hands pull her up and drag her from the room. She takes one last glance at the chamber she just knows she'll be getting used to and notes a classy mirror hanging on the grotty wall, _Another one of those creepy mirrors.._

* * *

Black marble columns line the edges of the room, large crystal chandeliers drape overhead as Morrigans dragged down a red and gold carpet aligning the center. Ahead of her, perched up a set of stairs sits The Evil Queen in a vicious looking throne, the high back tipped with black spikes and screaming no mercy.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Morrigan's roughly pushed to her knees where her shackled hands attempt to keep her upright. She grunts at her damaged ribs and torn back before pinning the Queen with a rancid look of defiance. The royal peers down at her, lips pulled into a sly grin.

"Well dear, you look a little worse for ware, ready to submit?"

Morrigan chuckles and the grin on red lips quickly drops.."Your joking right? Its going to take more than a beating Regina." The Knight Captain immediately backhands her, reopening her split lip.

"Show your Queen some respect filth!"

"Leave us Captain!"

"But my Queen.." Dark furious eyes leer at him.."Yes My Queen." He bows, signaling his men and vacating the throne room.

Green and brown eyes lock, Morrigan frowning at dark orbs.."What happened to you?"

The Queen pauses, her silent thoughts stretching on before she speaks bitterly.."I suffered."

Morrigan softens.."The king?"

"Everyone!"

Morrigan flinches.

"I had everything taken from me, darkness and revenge were my only solution.. _Is_ my solution."

Green eyes shine guiltily, the memory of the broken hearted Queen she left all those years ago making Morrigan's own heart clench.."I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity!"

"No, I'm sorry I left.." The Queens face drops so she continues hesitantly.."You never should have come back here. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you one last time. I cant imagine what happened when you returned but, I'm _sorry_ Regina."

She looks up with glassy green eyes but refrains from letting the tears fall, _I cant imagine what happened when Leopold found out about his wife's little adventure. And when I found out about Snow White running from the Queen, I knew something wasn't right. There's some other dark hidden motive behind the Queens revenge but deep down, I'm not sure if I can help her. The woman is surrounded by so much darkness but..there has to be hope to rescue her from it..right?.._

The Queen slowly rises and descends the stairs, her face stoic but eyes shimmering with rage.

"You think you could have saved me? You think you could have prevented my darkness, prevented my fiance from being killed at the fault of a spoiled little brat, prevented my mother from torturing me, manipulating me for years, forcing me to become Queen when I despise everything this life stands for!"

The Queens voice had steadily increased in volume before it was booming from her throat. Morrigan unconsciously rocks back on her heels.

"You could do nothing! You did nothing!"

The Queen rushes at her prisoner, grabbing Morrigan's throat and furiously glares at wide green eyes.."I don't care about your guilt! I don't care that your suffering! And I don't care. About. YOU!"

The Queens grip tightens as Morrigan scratches at the limb with her shackled hands.."You will help me! Or I will find everything you care about, Everything you love and destroy it!"

Morrigans face turns a shade of purple as her erratic fingers continue to try and pull the hand from her neck.."Reg..Gina.."

"I told you, its your MAJESTY!"

Green eyes begin to roll back, Morrigan's hands ceasing there scrabbling and her lungs burning as familiar darkness pulls at her _, I'm going to die, And I never got to see my daughter one last time.._ A picture of Elinor appears in her mind, trying to mask out the furious features of the Evil Queen but then shes falling to the floor, coughing, taking in as much air as possible.

"You stubborn foolish girl!"

The Queen paces, hands on hips in front of the woman who lays coughing hysterically on the elegant red carpet. But after a pause, a cruel smirk slides onto red lips, the royals mischievous eyes sliding toward a recovering Morrigan.

"Stubborn and pig headed like that sniveling brother of yours.."

Morrigans head snaps up, bloodshot green eyes narrowing at the grinning woman, _Whats she up to?_..

 _"_ Oh yes dear, I know all about your brothers passing. I am the one that orchestrated it after all.."

Green eyes widen, _She..She killed Brendon?_..

"The last time we met I called him a coward and he threatened to have me beaten and asphyxiated, so I returned the favor. I must say he had a poor tolerance for pain, I thought he would've lasted longer than he did.."

Green eyes blaze as Morrigan slowly rises to her feet, the pain in her body forgotten, _She killed Brendon?! She killed Puck?! She killed everyone?!_..

"But do you want to know the best part? He pleaded for _your_ life. After all the misery he caused you, taking you from your home, from someone who loved you to pursue _his_ revenge. It was pathetic, and when I told him what I had planned for you, he begged for mercy and then..I ripped out his heart!"

Morrigan launches at the Queen screaming, her hands clawing for the woman's throat but with a flick of the woman's wrist, shes launched backwards, her body hitting one of the stone columns around the edge of the room. Morrigan quickly climbs to her feet, rushing at the regal woman again.

"If you really want to hurt me, you have magic, don't you?"

 _That's what this is about?! She wants my magic?! To bad I cant use it anymore!_..Morrigan grits her teeth and rushes forward enraged. The Queen raises a sculpted eyebrow and flicks a slender wrist again sending her soaring sideways and landing harshly on the royal's throne. The pain in her body slowly returns as the Queen smiles smugly at the bottom of the steps.

"You killed my brother! Your fucking dead!"

"No you killed him dear, I only relieved him of his heart."

"LIAR!"

 _The fucking bitch is dead!_..With abnormal strength, Morrigan spins and pries one of the spikes from the top of the throne. Quickly she climbs off plush cushions and launches herself at the royal, arms raised and weapon intending to piece through the grinning Queens heart. Suddenly a plume of purple smoke clouds her vision and shes blinking rapidly, alarmed green eyes sweeping across numerous black guard surrounding her in the Queen's courtyard.

Morrigan scrutinizes the circle of steel and leather men, the spiked piece of metal from the Queens throne still in her film grasp and the shackles around her wrists are gone _._ Pure rage burns into her soul, setting her veins alight and pulling a horrifying darkness forward, _They follow that bitch, then they all die!_..Morrigan makes the first move, lunging at a guard on her left who barely has time to block as she swings the weapon fiercely, he blocks clumsily but is too slow to stop it smashing into the side of his helmet. The first guard hits the ground unmoving and then three others are upon her. She swings the weapon wildly, crying out, stabbing two of them in the back and ribs and throwing the third into a set of bushes.

The Knight Captain enters the Frey, retrieving his sword from his belt and unclipping the black cape from his shoulders in one elegant move, _Cocky bastard!_..Two more flank her as she pushes forward, attempting to draw blood from the arrogant Captain. A guard slashes steel accurately for her shoulder, she blocks in time only to be kicked in the back by a large hefty boot and falls to one knee. Morrigan struggles, eventually pushing the sword away from her face but is punched again and her anger boils over. She lashes out trying to hit anyone only to feel someone grab her hair roughly and throw her across the yard. Her bloody and beaten body tumbles to stone, her only weapon flying from her hand before shes slowly getting to her knees, staring daggers at the advancing Captain. Suddenly a sword drops from above and clatters to the ground in front of her. The ebony blade absorbs sunlight, a jagged silver handle with a red ruby in the center has green eyes widening, _Its my old sword! I thought I lost it at the village!_..

"I thought you could use it."

Morrigan whirls, looking behind her and stood on the second story balcony is the Queen smugly glaring down on her. Battered pink lips release a enraged snarl as a firm hand grasps the familiar blade. Quickly the Captain rushes at her, swinging his sword down but she blocks and rolls to one side. Her ribs and back are screaming but blind rage and adrenaline are the only thing keeping Morrigan on her feet. She swings and he dodges expertly, spinning and plunging the hilt of his blade into her spine. She shrieks in pain, stumbling and falling to one knee before he's grabbing her hair roughly, pressing a sword to her throat and spinning her to face the Queen.

"I'm going to kill you! And then I'm going to gut every single one of your fucking black guard!"

The Queen grins. _."Oh_? And why's that?"

Morrigan sees red at the taunt and childish pout of the amused Queen above.

"You killed my brother, you destroyed my life you fucking bitch!" The sword at her throat cuts into flesh but she waves off the pain, _some rats are going to die today!_..

"I told you I didn't kill your brother, I took his heart yes, tortured the fool yes but it was you who buried him."

Morrigan frowns, her teeth clenching painfully.."What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"He was still alive when you put him in that box dear. I had his heart but he wasn't dead. I cast a spell so his body was in stasis, he was to suffer for days before dying but then you came along and claimed him to be dead. You buried your own brother alive Morrigan."

Morrigan freezes, her snarl slipping in disbelief, _No..No she's lying!.._

"No, no you..your lying!"

"No, I'm not. I still have the box containing his crumbled heart in my vault if you want it."

Morrigans heart beats erratically, her chaotic mind not willing to accept the painful truth, _This isn't happening..I killed my own brother?!_..

"You..you knew where I was, when I was returning. I couldn't have known he was still alive. You wanted me to kill him! Expected I would!"

"No I expected you to return the day you were supposed to. Out of mercy I would have released him from his enchantment, incarcerated all of your little bandit family and procured you sooner."

"So he died, they all died because.."

"Of you. I may have spared them if you returned but I assumed you'd ran and acted accordingly."

Morrigan's inner darkness explodes.."ACCORDINGLY!"

The Queen raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the primal fury as in one swift motion, Morrigan elbows the Captain harshly in the groin and pushes the blade from her throat. She spins, punching the man over and over until he falls on his back with a bloodied face.

Several men charge at her but the sudden overwhelming anger festering inside has Morrigan freezing, _something's wrong.._ There's tingling at her fingertips and a sudden burst of satisfying darkness, _Magic.._ Green eyes flicker a deep crimson and the Queen smiles wickedly.

A guard swings his sword bringing Morrigan back to the present as her hand snaps up and the blade stops mid swing. The guard struggles, trying to pull his sword out from an invisible hold, but with a flick of Morrigan's wrist, he shoots backwards and crunches into the palace wall. Dropping her ebony sword, Morrigan throws out both arms sending half a dozen guard through the air and hitting stone with various painful cracks and thumps.

The Knight Captain swings his sword at her hip but she glides to one the side, snarling and grabbing his neck roughly.."Your first!"

The man's launched backwards into a stone column and successfully pinned by a magical force. Roots snake from the ground binding him securely as Morrigan stalks forward, her discarded sword gliding through the air and slapping back into her palm. Running on pure rage, Morrigan pounces forward, ready to deliver the killing blow when three men jump on her, pulling her to the ground and attempt to wrench the sword from her harsh grip. Using her magic, Morrigan jumps up, pushing them backwards and cutting a man almost in half with a sickening slice of flesh.

Suddenly a force wrenches Morrigan backwards where she lands sprawled out on the stone floor and her sword is magically ripped from her grasp. She tries to push herself up but half a dozen guards pounce, grabbing her arms and pinning her on her stomach.

"Get the Fuck off me!"

Morrigan continues to scream and buck, glaring at the Queen whose untangling the Captain from his restraints.

In a swirl of purple smoke a pair of black shackles appear in the royals hand.."Here, put these on her."

The Captain reluctantly takes the restraints and heads over to the screaming woman.

 _Its all my fault.._ Tears stream from furious red eyes as Morrigan fiercely struggles with the unyielding grip pressing on her back.

"GET OFF! I'm going to Fucking kill you! I swear you BITCH!"

The Captain moves one of his men and kneels on the struggling woman. He grabs her flailing arms and clamps the black shackles around her wrists.

Morrigan feels her magic quickly recede, eyes fading to their normal green and lies sobbing, screaming profanities at the regal woman who's stood with her chin raised and stern brown eyes watching closely.

"You Bitch!...You...You Fucking...Bitch!"

The Queen shifts, an almost unnoticeable fidget between slender fingers before dark eyes refocus on her Captain.

"Take her back to her cell and make sure those shackles stay on."

"Yes my Queen."

And sparing on last look at her prisoner, the Queen stalks off back into her palace as the Captain and his men pull a bawling Morrigan to her feet and head back down to the dungeons...


	11. The Fading Light

_AN: This chapter is laced with major Angst so you've be warned. Its also a major turning point.._

 ** _Trigger Warnings: Violence..._**

* * *

 _The Dark Palace, 2 days later:_

Its been days since it happened. The memories of her brother, of his face have kept Morrigan awake for most of that time, _My magics returned but its wrong, it makes me feel empty and angry all the time. Is this what Regina feels like?_..

Morrigan sits curled in the corner of her cell, a tray of moldy looking food left untouched by the bars and her hands still bound with the black shackles, _They seem to be blocking my magic, but every now and again I can reach it so perhaps when I'm strong enough, I can push and break out of this cell, then I can go home, back to Elinor._.She closes her eyes and rests her head on her tattered prison dress, visualizing her daughters smiling face, _She's the only reason I'm still fighting. I need to get back to her.._ There's the smell of lavender and she can already feel the Queens presence in her cell.

"How are we feeling today?"

 _I'm not fucking interested in talking!_..Morrigans head continues to rest on her dirty knees.

"What no comeback? No vulgar comment? Are you finally broken my dear?"

Morrigan's head slowly lifts, narrow green eyes staring daggers into the regal woman.

"I thought not. My guards tell me your not eating."

"And why do you care?!"

"I cant let my best asset die of starvation. Especially after everything we've been through, it would be such a waste."

"Fuck you.. _Regina_." Morrigan grins at the satisfied jab and places her head back on her knees.

The Queen grits her teeth at the insubordination.."You always have to do things the hard way!" Her hand darts up and Morrigans body rises from the floor, slamming into the back wall with a groan.

"Go ahead, do your worst."

The Queen slinks forward with a dangerous gleam in her eye _._

 _"Oh_ I intend to, you see, I've been working on something for a while now, a new curse that connects both the caster and the recipients magic, but it'll allow me to access your magic and use it for my own purposes."

Green eyes widen.."You cant do that!"

The Queen chuckles darkly, smoothing imaginary creases from her dress. _._

 _"_ Oh my dear girl, I can do anything I want. And when its done, your magic and your mind, will be mine to do with as I please."

 _No! I cant let this happen! I have to get back to Elinor and I cant do that if I'm under the Queens thumb!_..Morrigan reaches for her magic, desperately willing it to resurface. She thinks about Elinor, about the torture, about Brendon. Then suddenly the black shackles detach with a click and clatter to the floor, quickly followed by her feet. The shock on the Queens face is comical but without a second thought, Morrigan extends her arm, throwing the woman harshly against the bars of the cell with magic. Remembering the spell, Morrigan quickly raises her hands, clouding her vision with a familiar burgundy smoke.

When the smoke clears, Morrigan wobbles, quickly reaching out and leans heavily against a marble wall _, Its been a very long time since I transported like that..Come on Morrigan keep moving!_..Standing painfully, she quietly stumbles down the darkened hallway realizing that shes still in the Dark Palace, _Damn! I was way off!_..She rounds the corner only to find two black guards, one shouting for her to halt and her heart leaps into her mouth, _Like hell I will!_..

Morrigan whirls, running back the way she came and rounding another corner. Frantic green eyes lock onto a door left slightly ajar and she quickly darts in without a second thought.

Quietly the heavy door is closed with a light thud, Morrigan propping one ear to the solid oak and listening to the heavy footsteps running passed and off into the distance. She waits a few seconds before resting her weary forehead on the wood, green eyes sliding shut and heart mellowing its rapid beat, _Looks like I can catch a break..Just a few minutes rest then I can transport out of here.._ Turning curiously, she notes the lush four poster queen sized bed in the corner, a large wardrobe against one of the walls and next to it is a black spiraled mirror _, Another one of those freaky mirrors. Does the Queen have a fetish or something?_..

Morrigan approaches the looking glass and gasps when green eyes are drawn to her dismal reflection. Her face is a gauntly white, her hair all over the place with blood and god knows what tangled in the mess, while particularly nasty bruises on her cheekbones and jawline as well as a split lip and eyebrow have her frowning, _I'm a god damn mess.._

A careful hand reaches up to touch her nasty looking split lip when the Queens reflection steps up behind her. Green eyes bulge when they meet the livid woman's and her fight response spikes. Quickly Morrigan spins, raising her arms to expel magic only for the Queen to launch her backwards. Her back smashes into the mirror shattering it, her arms pinned to the wall as the furious Queen charges, wrapping a firm hand around her throat and squeezing harshly.

"You've defied me for the last time, and now.."

The Queen squeezes a little harder and Morrigan feels the woman's palm abnormally heating her skin.

"..Its time you learned your place, my _pet_!"

 _Pet! Fuck You lady!_..But then her necks burning, smoke and the smell of smoldering flesh drawn to her nostrils. Morrigan screams as the pain spreads to her wrists, bloodshot green eyes stealing a glance and watching a purple band shimmering into existence. There's another excruciating shock and another howl of pain tares from her throat, _its like being struck by lightening!_..Her whole body spasms as tears spill from tightly clenched green eyes. She feels dark and powerful magic burning itself into her own, her body forced to accept something much darker than shes ever felt, such anger and rage that surpasses her own.

Another deafening scream echo's around the chamber before shes released, the Queen stumbling backward and after a brief moment, the royal straightens herself regally, watching as Morrigan pushes herself onto shaky hands and knees.

Erratic green eyes stare a set of purple bands seared into her wrists. Morrigan's breath hitches, trembling fingers hesitantly stroking over the leather to confirm that the bands are seared into her flesh. She notices her neck in the reflection of a mirror shard, a Black and purple choker with a diamond center and the insignia of the Evil Queen is wrapped around her neck. It only panics her further before frantic fingers are clawing at the leather melted into her skin, _It fucking burns! What the hell?!_..

"Wh..What have you done?!"

The Queen looks on stoically, flexing her wrists and taking an almost satisfied breath.."You've been collard."

Morrigan staggers to her feet as she scrapes at the collar desperately.."Well fucking take it off!"

"No."

Morrigans face twists in fury as she throws her arm out intending to use magic. Nothing happens so she tries again but still nothing _, Its like it refuses to come!_..She looks at her shaking hands in desperation before frowning at the placid Queen.

"What have you done?!"

Morrigans angry voice booms around the chamber as she launches herself at the Queen intending to rip the woman in two. Two of the royals fingers quickly rise and Morrigan shrieks in pain, stumbling to one knee as hands wrap around the purple sparking collar. After a few seconds, the pain stops and shes left panting.

"What Ive done is made you more cooperative. With this collar you will learn your place and submit to me, then our real work can begin."

"There's no way in hell I'm..."

There's another shock and Morrigan squeezes her eyes shut, gritting her teeth.

"I think we're going to have to make some ground rules."

"Fuck Y.." Shes cut off by yet another shock and falls onto her hands and knees.

The Queen slowly walks circles around her new toy.."One, you will only speak when spoken to directly.."

Morrigan huffs.."Never gonna.." Shock...

"Two, you address me as Your Majesty or my Queen unless I specify otherwise.."

"Piss off.." Shock...

"Three, You take the proper etiquette and bow in my presence until I relieve you.."

Shock...

"And finally, You do everything I ask, obeying my every command without question."

There's a final brutal shock and Morrigan screams before collapsing to the floor in a heap.

"Now what was the first rule?"

Morrigan remains silent, steeling her jaw but the collar shocks her again and she lets out a strangled moan.

"We'll do this all night if we have to. Now what was the first rule?"

The Queen huffs her impatience and Morrigans shocked again for her silence as she curls in on herself and lets the tears fall.

"First rule!"

"Speak when spoken to.."

The reply's quiet but the Queen smiles and nods.."Good girl. Now the second?"

Silence and Morrigans knowingly shocked, her whimpered cries filling the room.

"Looks like its going to be a long night my dear."

 _..._

* * *

 _2 months later:_

It's been months since her capture, months of endless pain and torture. The Queens adamant in breaking her resolve, pushing her to the brink of death only to violently pull her from its clutches and start all over again. Its the same every day, She'd be led to the courtyard to spar with the black guard. Depending on whether she's good or not, she'd either be led straight to the Queens chambers for "Obedience" lessons and magical training, or take a detour to Teach for a little light torture, _To make things worse I've been having visions recently, Brendon comes every night demanding why I killed him, asking how I_ _could_ _kill my own flesh and blood. My minds fractured, I'm not sure if the apparition is real or something my mind conjures, perhaps it could be another one of the Queens cruel methods of breaking me. I'm so tired. But I refuse to submit, I wont! I have a family to get back to and not even the gods can stop me from returning!.._

Morrigan lies curled up on the damp straw of her cell, hugging her sides and trying to keep warm as her thin prison dress fails to provide sufficient heat. The remnants of her months of abuse peak out from the tatty fabric, her body littered with cuts, burns and bruises _, the Queen would heal me after our sessions but she would always leave some small mark as a reminder of who was in charge._. _Bitch_..

She can sense the Queens arrival as a draft of lavender smoke perpetrates the smell of blood and grime.

"Get up dear, there's no lesson today."

 _Then why the hell do you want me to get up_!..Morrigan slowly pushes herself from the floor and gets to her feet. The grim face of the Evil Queen stares back and she frowns questionably, _something's wrong._.Her mouth opens to ask but then she remembers the rules seared into memory, _Only speak when spoken to directly.._ Her mouth shuts, waiting for the Queen to continue.

"I have something to show you."

The royal flicks her wrist and they're both surrounded by purple smoke. When it fades, Morrigan finds herself stood in the midst of destroyed huts and burning carts. She scrutinizes the remnants of a totaled village, a familiarity gnawing away at the back of her mind. The Queen watches intently as green eyes dart from burning trees to smoldering rubble as various Black knights carry dead bodies from debris, covering them with dirty sheets as others throw buckets of water on the faint embers of burned down huts. A well further up the road catches Morrigan's eye and a memory of her playing with Elinor flashes in her mind. Her jaw drops, eyes bulging and heart dropping into the pit of her stomach, _How could the Queen possibly know?!_..

"No..."

Quickly Morrigan whirls, sprinting up the bloody road as the Knight Captain pulls his sword, attempting to pursue but the Queens firm arm stops him dead. The royal stands a moment, watching the former bandit sprint ahead before silently following.

 _I have to reach Elinor now!_..Morrigan dodges black guards, jumps over broken carts and pushes away anyone who blocks her path. Finally she slides to a stop, her whole body shaking, tears threatening to fall.

"No..no no NO!"

In front of her a house lays in smoky ruins, the building burnt to ashes, strong wooden beams blackened and no longer supporting the foundations. All that's left is a singed broken doorway and a stone fireplace stained by ash. The Queen and several of her guard slowly approach behind the oblivious woman as Morrigan darts into the crumbling home, searching frantically, digging through ash, moving heavy debris, throwing anything and everything out of her path until her fingers bleed. She looks for any sign of life, anything at all, _Maybe they got out! Maybe.._ And then she sees it, a scorched skull peaks from black ash and she screams, propelling herself backwards and falling on her backside. She claws frantically, pulling herself away, tears streaming down her cheeks, _This cant be happening..They cant be dead.._

The Queen carefully approaches the erratic woman.

"I'm sorry."

Morrigan stumbles to her feet, her breaths heavy, painful hands clawing at her hair as she lets out a painful scream that agitates the the men around her. The loss of her child breaks her in two, all the month of fighting were worthless in the end, shes lost the only thing that matters, the only person that matters. Green eyes snap open, blind fury replacing grief in an instant as she looks directly at the Queen.

"YOU!"

"No.."

Morrigan snarls, ignoring the protest and advances on the woman,. The collar shocks her but she pushes the pain aside. The Queen stands her ground and the shocks through Morrigan's collar increase with each step. Green eyes clamp shut, her legs struggling to keep her upright but she continues out of heartbreak, _A couple more steps!_..Her knees buckle and Morrigan slams to the floor, one hand curling around her neck and the other in the muddy earth, _Ive lost everything..Just kill me.._ Another painful scream tares from her throat, the despair and sorrow cracking the Evil Queen's impenetrable walls.

"Regardless of what you think, I didn't do this Morrigan."

"Liar.."

The cracked word was whispered through battered lips and brown eyes soften as the Queen reaches down, placing a gentle hand on Morrigans shoulder. She flinches expecting pain but finds herself refocusing on the Queens gentle features and questioning everything, _Is she..telling the truth?.._

"Then who?"

The Queen straightens, her walls slamming back into place as she turns to her Captain.."Bring him!"

The Captain bows and signals one of his guards. There's scuffling before a bound man in white and red Armour is being hauled towards them. The soldier looks like he's had a beating, blood and ash smear alarmed features with a dirty rag covering his mouth. He's pushed to his knees in front of Morrigan as the Queen stands above, her anger evident as green eyes stare at the trepidatious man.

"Him!"

Morrigan frowns questionably.

"He and his men were sent by king George to apprehend the traitor Prince Charming. When his men arrived, they slaughtered the entire village as punishment for not aiding them in Charming's capture."

Morrigan shifts at her simmering rage slowly resurfacing as their captive cries through the cloth, ineffectually shaking his head at the Queen's words. The royal nods to her guard and the cloth is ripped from the mans mouth.

"No no, that's not what happened I swear!"

"Then what would you call this?" The Queen raises her arms, emphasizing the destroyed village around her.."I know you didn't just drop by for afternoon tea! Your trespassing in _my_ kingdom and you killed _my_ citizens!"

"We..We were just following orders. This was an accident, I swear we didn't mean to.."

The Queen raises her hand cutting him off.

"I don't care about your pathetic excuses! You had orders that sent you on a suicide mission. George will deny all that has happened here. Even if he did issue the command he will repudiate that your orders ever existed, so that makes you expendable _and_ a murderer."

Slowly Morrigan gets to her feet, her fists balled and fingernails biting into her palms. She grinds her teeth, pinning the man below with a murderous glare as the Queen's lips curl into a small grin.

"You see, one of those families you murdered was my friends here. I would normally arrange a public execution for such actions, but I think I'll leave you in her capable hands."

Blood red lips curl into a vicious smile as the Queen slowly positions herself behind Morrigan's shoulder. The man struggles, focus solely on dark red eyes glaring down at him. The Queen leans forward, whispering in Morrigans ear with wicked delight.

"He's all yours dear.."

Static in the air around them thrums, the wind quickly picking up and battering the tops of the trees. Morrigans hand snaps open, red electricity dancing around her palm and fizzing over dirty scarred skin, _Nothing matters anymore! Everyone has to pay, they have to be taught a lesson.._

The soldier looks alarmed at murderous red eyes.."No wait! I was only following orders.."

Morrigan's hand launches forward, grabbing his neck and lifting him from the ground with ease.

The Queen takes a few hasty steps back, grinning wickedly, her eyes flickering a vibrant purple as she signals for her alerted guard to stand back.

The soldier attempts to pry himself from Morrigans grasp unsuccessfully before electricity in her palm suddenly shoots into his body. There's a blood curdling scream, his body convulsing in pain and armour scorched with unrelenting attacks by magical lightening. Morrigan whirls, throwing the man into a stone with a shuddering crack before his body thumps to the dirt and he attempts to crawl away. The fuming witch grabs his ankle and drags him backwards with a scream but everyone's deathly still not daring to help the pleading man. Strong hands grip the mans chest plate, he's lifted and thrown back into Morrigan's destroyed home with a painful crunch.

Her anger still burns, her darkness not yet sated as she casts her arm out, lifting the man from the debris and slamming his body several times into the standing fireplace. His chest plate and Armour cracks on impact as the man continues to cry out for help but no one dares. He's pulled closer, his body suspended above the burning remains of Morrigan's once happy home before she slowly closes her clawed hand and he screams in agony as his torso begins to crack and snap, his bones crushing inward.

"Now..you die!"

Morrigan quickly raises both hands and in one quick motion, whips her arms to the side. There's a sickening rip of flesh, a torturing scream before it abruptly stops and the soldiers body is torn in half, pieces darting off into the bushes and burned down huts.

The wind slowly calms and the sound of static fades. Sweat, tears and blood stain Morrigan's dark features as she pants heavily, her mind racing and stomach doing back flips. Red eyes return to their normal shade of green but angers still evident in her squared tense shoulders, _Georges men are dead but there's still people out there responsible! Charming! He did this! If he never came to the village, if he had left well enough alone!.._ A hand grabs her shoulder, pulling her from her dark thoughts as shes slowly turned and greeted by the empathetic Queen.

"I'm sorry for your loss.."

Morrigan looks away feeling tears resurfacing, but a finger curls under her chin and her eyes are pulled back.

"I'll help you get your revenge on Charming, but first there's much work to be done."

Morrigan stares at dark brown eyes, her own heart growing darker and darker, _the only thing I want to do is cause pain! The pain I feel, I want, No, NEED to inflict on Charming! He took my family from me and now I'll destroy everything and everyone he cares about._.She grins, green eyes darker and more excited at the prospect of revenge.

The Queens cruel smirk grows, her plan with Morrigan finally fulfilled.

"Shall we get started?"

"Yes..My Queen."

The Queen chuckles darkly before they both disappear in a plume of purple smoke...


	12. We Need To Talk About Morrigan

**_Trigger Warnings: Self Harm..._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke:_

Regina had finally managed to clean the blood from her front yard and sent the mutilated bodies of the pathetic mob to the Morgue, _If Morrigan had to dismember somebody, why couldn't she do it away from my property!_..Regina lounges in her living room, sipping frequently at a glass of red wine. Her thoughts flash back through earlier events and a gnawing guilt sets within the back of her mind, _What I did was right but still..I think I went too far. The whole incident is just a reminder of my Evil Queen days._.She shifts, taking a heavy swig of her wine and staring into the fireplace. Her eyes glance up noticing a hole now pierced in the elegant painting above and she frowns, _Damn, I love that painting.._ She raises her hand to use magic but pauses, her thoughts drifting back to Morrigan, _The woman was unstable today, the raw power she displayed was almost frightening. Maybe I'm going about this all wrong, maybe controlling her with such methods will only cause more problems than solve. Back in the Enchanted Forest I had a better hold on her, magic was stronger, the darkness was stronger, but here things are different and I have Henry now.._

Regina finishes the last of her wine and heads to the kitchen. Discarding her glass in the sink, she leans on the edge of the counter looking absently out of the window and into the darkness _, I don't know what to do. Feelings have started to resurface, memory's of when we first met, the night she saved me, the night we almost..kissed.._ She slams a hand on the worktop, _No! I cant think about any of it! I have to protect my son whether he loves me or not!..I'll check on her in the morning, there hasn't been a call regarding her killing habits so things must be alright.._ And with that disturbing thought, Regina heads upstairs to try and sleep, to battle with the nightmares of her latest entrapment..

* * *

Emma sits on the sofa in the apartment clutching a cup of hot Coco with Cinnamon. The movie her and Henry were watching, back to the future part three, is almost over on the 28 inch box television, _Henry went to bed half an hour ago since he's got school in the morning, but it didn't stop him eating like hippo.._ The wrappers of candy and chips messily occupy the coffee table and pink lips smile weakly _, Me and the kid had wolfed the candy down and issued a major sugar rush for the past hour. Really no one got to enjoy the movie as we kept pointing out flaws in the story. Mary Margret had gone to bed not long after Henry and David is still at the station.._ Emma's smiles slips _,_ _I haven't gotten a call from him saying Morrigan has escaped or killed anyone so I guess that's good._.She frowns, _whats the deal with Regina and Morrigan? I can tell their relationship goes deeper than what the mayor made out. And whats the strangers deal with David anyway? It seems they have some serious history. I need to remember to ask him about it, maybe then I can finally get some damn answers.._

The blond takes a big gulp of her drink, savoring the sweet flavor while her mind settles on the former Queen, _will she be alright on her own? Well three people were killed on her doorstep today, I'm pretty sure the news has already spread so attacking the mayor again would be a death wish._ _She'll probably be fine but I'm still going to investigate the assault whether Regina likes it or not.._ Disturbing images of the cowering mayor flash in her mind and she cringes _, she was so..fragile..delicate, far from the power mad, ass kicking dictator I've known..And all of those cuts and bruises.._ She shivers, _God knows what they did to her down there.._ With that disturbing note, Emma heads to the kitchen and discards her dirty mug in the sink _, Screw it, I'm going to bed. David wont be back until late anyway. Hopefully tomorrow we can sort a few things out.._ Emma yawns, dragging herself upstairs to try and sleep away the days events...

* * *

The next morning Morrigans weary eyes flutter open and she shifts at the aching throughout her stiff muscles, _my body's a mess, but at least I feel a little lighter. The pressure of using magic's finally died down a little and I feel less murder'y, I guess I can count that as a win.._ She rolls onto her back suddenly realizing where she is and sighs, _Still in this damn cell. Part of me wishes I was dreaming the events of yesterday. I killed those men, endangered the Queen, endangered everyone.._ Tears gather in despondent eyes, _why is this happening to me? During the curse I worked as a horse trainer, I was happy and rarely angry but ever since the curse broke and I got my memories back, years of torturous discipline kicked in and now I'm a monster again..Its not fair..Why cant I be happy, why cant I have love, Why cant I have my daughter back.._ A single tear rolls down her temple before its quickly wiped away at the sound of heels clicking on stone followed by strenuous conversation.

"I've already told you Miss Swan I don't wish to pursue the issue!"

"But whoever they are will just keep coming after you! And you cant just let your guard dog kill them all!"

Morrigan sits up, quickly wiping away the evidence of her dismay and gets to her feet, _I swear to god if she carries on calling me a guard dog I'll beat her to death with her own gun!_..

"And I've already said I can handle myself!" Regina pins Emma with a stern glare, effectively ending the conversation.

Emma huffs her objection and walks to Morrigans cell, pushing a take out cup and bag towards the woman.

"Here, I dunno if you ate at Regina's yesterday but David said you didn't eat anything last night.."

Morrigan just continues to observe stoically and Emma sighs, placing the bag and cup in the cell.

"You'll eat it sooner or later."

"You don't know how strong her resolve is Miss Swan, don't underestimate her." Regina slides in next to the blond, keeping a watchful eye on their prisoner.

"You mean like you did yesterday?"

"Excuse me?!"

Emma rolls her eyes, waving the angry mayor off and heads back to her desk.

"Never mind, so why are you here Madam mayor?"

Regina notes slight redness around hazy green eyes and frowns, _has she been crying?_..

 _"Erm_ , Regina?"

Regina snaps from her trance and pins Emma with stern and commanding eyes.."Morrigans coming home with me."

"What?!"

Morrigans eyes widen slightly, _The Queen wants me to return with her?! Why?! Am I in trouble again?!.._ She unconsciously shrinks back.

"I'm sorry did I stutter?"

"No its just after everything, after the murders, as sheriff I cant just let her free on the streets of Storybrooke."

"She wont be roaming free Miss Swan she'll be in my care. I thought after yesterday you'd realize I can handle the situation."

The door suddenly crashes open refocusing questionable attention as an angry Dr Whale storms onto the main floor.

"Why are there three new bodies in my morgue sheriff?! Why wasn't I notified immediately when..." Whale's voice trails off when he notices his present company. His outrage slowly twists into a sadistic grin as curious eyes slide to the mayor.."I didn't know you had company sheriff?"

Emma frowns questionably.."So what if I do? Whats it to you Whale?"

"Hey nothing, I don't object to you locking up that evil bitch."

Morrigans anger rises.

"Shut up Whale, she's not getting locked up, not that its any of your business anyway."

"Shame, she'd be tame if you locked her up..submissive."

His sly grin widens and Emma refocuses, she can see Regina's resolve cracking and frowns deeply, _He's defiantly got something to do with Regina's assault.._

"Yeah? Hows that done Whale? Know something I don't? "

"No, That's just what happens when you cage a wild animal."

 _That's it!_..Morrigan slams her palms on top the metal bars, Emma and Whale flinching at the force as dark magic swells and green eyes flicker red.

"You don't get to speak about her like that, EVER!"

"She didn't protest before."

Morrigan sees red when Whale smirks almost sadistically, _the filthy fuck!_ _I'm going to tear his fucking head off!_..The magic in her palms begins to slowly melt the bars whilst Emma quickly pulls her gun from her belt.

"Regina?!..Whale get out!"

Regina stares hypnotized by dark red eyes she helped create, _She's going to kill Whale and a good part of me wants to let her do it..But what example would it set for Henry, I cant be the Evil Queen again, but I also wont torture her anymore..I think its time for a change, I have to be better, for myself and for my son. I just hope to god this works_ _or I could be heading to the hospital in a body bag_..

"Morrigan?" Regina speaks low and soft, carefully moving into the woman's eye line.."Morrigan?"

 _Almost through.._ Morrigan snarls, pushing her magic forward but a hand suddenly slides atop hers and red eyes dart up, her magic stopping immediately when soft brown eyes stare at her earnestly, _what is she doing?.._

"Stop."

Morrigan physically recoils at the gentleness, _this isn't my Queen.._ Her eyes flicker back to their natural dark green as she backs away confused, _What's_ _happening?!.._

"Glad you got one of them locked up."

Regina suddenly whirls on the grinning doctor, her nails biting into her palms and shaking subtly with rage.

"GET OUT!"

Regina's voice booms around the room making Morrigan jump while Whale simply crosses his arms over his chest smugly.

"I'm here to talk to the sheriff, if you don't like it, why don't _you_ leave madam mayor."

Regina glares furiously as Emma holsters her gun, almost squaring up to the skinny man.

"Whale, get the hell out of my station."

He frowns deeply, glaring at all three women before he stomps out of the station and leaves them in silence.

Emma refocuses on Regina, a slither of pity but mainly curiosity going out to the woman.."You okay?"

"I'm fine." Is Emma's placid answer.

Morrigan stands at the back of her cell, staring at the floor absently, _why haven't I been punished yet.._ There's a click and the door to her cell is opened. She continues staring, lost in a daze when a hand tentatively touches her arm and instinctively she flinches expecting pain. She moves out of the hands reach but it quickly grabs her arm again. She whimpers, closing her eyes and waiting for pain but nothing comes. Green eyes crack open but still remain fixed on the floor.

"I don't know what's happening.."

Regina's thumb rubs soothing circles on Morrigans arm.

"We're going home." She looks pointedly at a curious Emma, and in a puff of purple smoke, the two woman are gone.

Emma stares at the empty cell, hopes that her day would return to normal shattered, _God I need a drink_..

* * *

Purple smoke drifts away leaving Morrigan and Regina staring at each other in the foyer of the pristine Mansion. Regina's stomach churns, her heart clenching at the mass of angst poorly hidden in confused green eyes. She can never make up for her past but she can work toward a better future for everyone, including Morrigan. After a moment, Regina blinks, clearing her throat and removing her hand from the woman's arm.

"You can go and take a shower if you like. There's an extensive wardrobe in the spare bedroom if you want to change. I hope the clothing is suitable and to your liking.."

 _Suitable and to my liking?._.Morrigan stares in disbelief, _only yesterday I was being shocked senseless and now I'm able to choose if the clothing is to my liking?! What the fucks going on?!_..

"I'll prepare us lunch. I don't blame you for rejecting Miss Swans offer earlier, who knows what grease trap was in that bag.."

Regina heads for the kitchen but pauses when there's no sign of movement. She turns to confused wide eyes and sighs, _Patience Regina.._

"Or if you like you can take a nap, I know those cell beds are as comfy as lying on a bail of straw.." Still no reaction and she frowns, _Have I finally broken her?.._ Regina takes a cautious step forward.."Are you alright?" Morrigan takes half a step back and she frowns, _this is going to be a grueling and lengthy process.._

"I..."

Green eyes dart from place to place, Morrigan's breathing becoming more erratic, _This kindness..it isn't right! Am I in trouble again?!_..She can feel her heart pounding against her chest and startles at the abnormal rhythm, _Am I having a panic attack?!_..Her eyes widen, fear spreading as a hand clutches desperately at her chest.

Knowing the panicking woman's symptoms, Regina quickly dashes into the kitchen, fumbling in the drawers and pulls out a brown paper bag. She runs back to the collapsed woman and quickly bends down only to have Morrigan shy away. Sternly she grabs Morrigan and wraps an arm around her waist pulling the panicking body into her lap.

"Breathe! You have to breathe!"

Morrigan continues to try and pull away only to have a brown paper bag pushed in front of her mouth.

"You need to breathe into this!"

Morrigan scrambles to take the bag, desperately grabbing one of Regina's hands with it.

 _"Shhhh_..That's it, just breathe."

Slowly but surely Morrigans breathing levels out, matching the body behind her. A hand appears in ebony hair and for the first time, she doesn't flinch at the contact.

Regina can feel the body in her lap begin to relax as Morrigan's breathing finally levels out, _What the hell brought that on?_ _That's never happened before.._ The brown bag and her hand are slowly lowered but suddenly the body in her arms stiffens and she frowns questionably _._

Green eyes widen comically, fear and panic clouding Morrigan's mind, _I've failed! I've shown weakness! I touched the Queen without permission!_..She propels herself from the woman's arms to spin and set herself on her hands and knees. Her forehead presses to the hardwood floor, her hands tightly wrapped over her dark hair acting as a shield to protect her from any impending pain.

"I'm so sorry your majesty! I didn't mean too..I shouldn't have..I'm sorry!"

Regina's heart has taken some beatings over the years but nothing compares to this. Shes scared and beaten down the most strongest and resilient person shes ever met, reduced Morrigan to nothing but a cowering mess and it only reminds her of the brutality she suffered when she was locked away in the hospital, _I've made a mistake, a huge mistake. That collars a curse for a reason, I never should have reattached it. Henry would be ashamed..I'm ashamed.._ She quickly scoots forward, placing a gentle hand on ebony hair feeling Morrigan flinch. Regina carefully peels the woman's arms from her scalp and she gently lifts Morrigans heads.

"Morrigan look at me.."

Green eyes snap open on the command, the angst in them making Regina sick, _I did this..I'm a monster.._

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry.." Brown eyes water.."I never should have done what I did yesterday. It was cruel and wrong and I'm so sorry.."

Morrigans jaw quivers, unwanted tears quickly gathering.

"I'm sorry for everything, I destroyed your life after you showed me so much kindness, after you saved me. You're not a monster, you never were, I was.. _am_ the monster and I cant put into words how I truly regret everything I've done to you."

Morrigan's breath hitches, her walls finally crumbling to dust as she breaks down, her head lowing to the floor and she sobs from the deepest part of her darkened heart.

Regina slowly wraps her arms around the broken body as trembling fingers cling to her blouse. She tangles a hand in dark hair, resting a cheek atop Morrigan's shaky head, _I don't know where this sudden burst of emotion's come from but I actually feel relieved to cry. Its as if somethings been lifted..I haven't cried like this since Daniel's death_...

After thirty minutes, all their tears have dried up and both woman sit in one another's arms. Regina shifts, her back and knees aching painfully, _but I don't want to let go just yet.._

Morrigan senses the former Queens discomfort and slowly she uncurls her fingers, pulling away with green eyes downcast.

"Go and take a hot shower, it'll help.."

Morrigan nods weakly and carefully climbs to her feet. She pauses, a hesitant hand reaching towards the kneeling woman and Regina smiles appreciably, grabbing the offered limb and with a gentle tug, the Queen is on her feet.

"I'll prepare lunch, It'll be ready by the time you've finished."

Their hands slowly slide apart as they head their separate ways. This time as Regina walks to the kitchen, she hears footsteps finally ascending the stairs..

* * *

After spending almost twenty minutes soaking and crying in the shower, Morrigan sits on satin sheets of the lavish guest bed. A large standing mirror opposite reflects her body, her dark wet hair dripping onto her shoulders as green eyes stare blankly, _I don't know who the woman in the mirror is anymore.._ Scars poke out from under the towels edge, constant reminders of a painful past _, My purpose in life isn't certain anymore. There's no revenge here..nothing..I feel out of place.._ She stands from the bed and opens a large oak wardrobe inspecting its contents, _The Queen wasn't kidding_..Shirts, blouses, jeans, slacks, dresses are carefully color coded and hung in front of her. She runs a hand through the items, studying the material before pulling out an outfit.

On the bed, black jeans, her knee high boots and leather jacket with a silver V neck shirt are splayed out but she hesitates a moment, _the Queen might disapprove of the T-shirt. I was never placed in silver by her and the one time I decided to wear it, I was reprimanded. I never found out why, its my favorite color but she had an issue with it somehow.._

Green eyes linger, her fear stopping her from getting dressed, _She wouldn't have put it in there if I couldn't wear it.._ There's a small thud from the room across the hallway and Morrigan frowns questionably. With a flick of her wrist, the outfit replaces her towel and her dark hair is dry and comfortably sitting over her shoulders. Cautiously she opens the door and slips out into the hallway. There's a low scraping sound from behind the adjacent door. Preparing herself, she slowly turns the knob and pushes it open.

Morrigan pokes her head around the corner, scanning the room and frowns, _I was expecting an intruder, the kind that wants to murder us but._.She stares at a child pulling out papers from under the bed, _Isn't that Henry? Why wouldn't he just use the front door? Why is he sneaking into his own house?_..She closes the door quietly, stealthily approaching with her head held high and raises a questionable eyebrow.

"I don't fully understand why one would have to sneak into their own home.."

Henry startles, spinning around too fast and landing on his backside.

"Care to enlighten me?"

The boy gawks and she quickly softens, _its not a good idea to scare the child of my Queen, especially after the breakthrough we just had.._

"You don't need to be scared of me boy, I wont hurt you."

"I'm not scared!"

Henry defiantly sticks his chin out and she immediately see's the resemblance of his adopted mother, _Well who does that remind me of.._ A small shiver rolls up her spine, _Like mother like son.._

 _"Oh?_ "

"Your not in the book."

Morrigan raises an intrigued eyebrow.."Book? What book?"

Henry pulls out a brown backed book from his backpack, The words "Once Upon A Time" printed in gold on the front cover.

"This, it has everyone's stories in it, Archie's, Grams and Gramps, Regina's.."

Morrigan frowns, _Regina?_.."You mean your mother."

"Yeah Regina."

Her temperament flares.."Would you stop calling her that!"

Henry shrinks back but it soon twists into an ugly scowl.."Well what else should I call her?! The Evil Queen?!"

"Well how about mother seen as that's what she is to you!"

"She's not my real mom, shes the Evil Queen, she's evil!"

Morrigan's temper bubbles over, _How dare the little shit!_..Green eyes suddenly flicker red as she advances. Henry's face drops and he shuffles backwards, the back of his knees hitting the bed with his body flopping onto the sheets.

The rage, the burning, but there's a voice in the back of her mind, _hes a child! Would you do the same to Elinor if she was still alive?!_..The collar around her neck flares, preparing to shock her if she dispels magic. Morrigan looks into the child's frightened eyes and feels a sense of dred, _I cant do this..I need to stop now!_..Her hand quickly tangles in black wavy hair, happier memories attempting to disrupt her anger. She thinks of Elinor, of her Regina before red eyes flicker back green and she breathes deeply, flopping down on the bed beside Henry and cupping her head in her hands.

Henry sits a little disturbed but slowly shuffles closer, awkwardly dangling his legs over the edge of the bed.

 _I almost attacked him, I could have killed him. The Queens son!.._ Morrigans head remains in her hands, the collar no longer burning her skin.

"Are you okay?"

She chuckles weakly.."I almost attack you and your asking me if I'm okay?"

"Almost, but you stopped."

Morrigan lifts her head.."But what if I didn't?"

Henry looks into pained green eyes and places a hand on her arm.."But you did, that's all that counts."

 _The boys very wise for his age. He reminds me so much of that scared Queen I met all those years ago._."I'm sorry Henry."

"No biggy." Henry smiles brightly.

"Nothing ever phases you does it?"

"Nope, not when you grow up around a curse enacted by the Evil Queen.."

Morrigan visibly flinches at the words "Evil Queen" and he stares questionably.

"Who are you?"

 _Am I allowed to tell him?_.."I don't think I should say, its not my place."

"Your not allowed to tell me who you are?"

"Something like that."

"Can I ask why you were in jail?"

Morrigan fidgets, the sound of the screaming men she tore to pieces echoing in her thoughts.."I...I did something bad."

"Did it have something to do with that?"

Henry points to the collar around her neck and she shakes her head, fiddling with her hands.."No, this stopped me before I hurt anyone else."

"You hurt someone?" Henry see's the woman's hesitance and squeezes her arm gently.."Its okay, as long as you know what you did was wrong and your sorry, you should have a chance at forgiveness."

Morrigan wipes a lone tear from her cheek, _since when am I crying?!.._ She looks earnestly into bright brown eyes.."Even the Queen?"

Henry pauses, retracting his hand and looking down somber. After a moment Morrigan breaks the silence.

"Why are you here?"

He looks at her sheepish.."I couldn't find you anywhere in the book so I decided to look for more information."

"Well aren't you a little junior detective. Why so interested in me?"

"Who wouldn't be, first time I saw you, you punched a wall and said everything was fine. Plus you have magic and.."

"Wait, you know I have magic?"

 _"Duh_ , Its obvious. That's why everyone's scared of you isn't it?"

Morrigan frowns, sliding to her feet.."Yes. I'm a..problem, and your mother and the sheriff aren't sure how to handle me.."

 _Wait..I'm not only talking to a ten year old about my problems, but I'm talking to the Queens son.._ Morrigan turns to him, a fake smile in play.

"But these are my problems Henry, don't worry about it."

The boy stares suspiciously but reluctantly drops the issue.."So whats the deal with you and my mom?"

"I cant tell you Henry, but I will say your mother and I were friends back in the enchanted forest..a long time ago."

"Were?"

"Henry.."

The door suddenly flies open and a curious Regina enters startling a wide eyed Morrigan _, Shit! Shit! Shit!.._

"Henry?"

Henry stares, watching as his mothers eyes quickly lock onto Morrigan accusingly.

"What did you do?!"

Regina stalks forward, Morrigan matching the seething woman's pace backwards, her mind drawing a blank as the collar around her neck instantly heats up and a shaky hand darts to it.

"I..I didn't.." Her back hits a desk behind, cutting off any escape and she panics, the collar shocking lightly and the grip around her neck tightens.

Regina seethes, her dark eyes flashing a vivid purple.."If you did anything Morrigan.."

Henry quickly jumps off the bed and rushes at his mother unyielding.."She didn't do anything!"

Her sons words are drowned out by her unbending focus on an alarmed Morrigan, _Did she attack Henry? Kidnap him?_..Rage swirls through Regina's chest, magic crackles at slender fingertips sending a shock through the collar and into Morrigan causing green eyes squeeze shut painfully.

"Mom stop I'm fine! She didn't do anything I promise!..Stop your hurting her!"

Eventually Henry's cries register and Regina ceases her onslaught to quickly look over her son for injuries.

"Are you sure?"

He nods, batting Regina's gentle hands away and edges towards Morrigan. Green eyes are forced shut, teeth gritted together and knuckles chalked white clinging to the desk behind.

"Are you okay?"

Morrigan quickly attempts to compose herself, standing straight and eyes flickering open.."Of course."

Regina watches fascinated and a little jealous, _Henry's never asked if I'm okay before. What happened between them for him to ask? Did Morrigan tell him about our past?!.._ She flusters, clearing her throat and turning to Henry sternly.

"Henry what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

He looks down to his shoes sheepish.."I climbed up.."

"You did what?!"

"I'm okay mom I didn't fall or anything."

Regina's heart melts in her chest, _I haven't heard from him in weeks and thought he didn't want me to be his mother anymore, not with Miss Swan claiming him as soon as the curse broke but he just called me Mom and my heart is soaring.._

"Well next time use the front door hunny, you know your welcome here anytime."

"I am?"

Regina frowns.."Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?"

Henry avoids eye contact and shrugs lightly.."I dunno, with the curse and the Evil Queen stuff.."

 _Well hell, that must sting a little.._ Morrigan can sense Regina's distress and carefully pushes herself upright, _I don't know what I'd do if Elinor had ever grown to call me a monster.._

"Henry your allowed here anytime you know that. The Queen.." She notes the boys raised eyebrow and amends quickly.."Your mother loves you and nothing will ever change that. Remember what you said about forgiveness?"

There's a pause.

"As long as you know what you did was wrong and your sorry, you should have a chance at forgiveness.."

Regina's eyes widen, _He really said that?!_..

Morrigan smiles, nodding at the boy who hums his approval.

"Maybe your right."

"No, you are."

Henry's smile grows whilst Regina watches the interaction, tears threatening and she wonders if she'll ever start building bridges with her son again. She glances at the clock on the bedside table and raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"You should be in school." Composing herself, she fixes him a stern glare and he fidgets under her scrutiny.

"I.. _eh_..I got a free period?"

"You don't get free periods your ten. Now grab your things, I'm taking you back to school."

He sighs.."Fine."

 _The resemblance between the pair is frightening. Henry really is the Queens son, attitude and all.._ Morrigan cant help a small smile at the interaction between mother and son.

Henry grabs his backpack, shoving his book into one of the compartments and throwing it over his shoulder, he heads for the door but pauses.

"See you around?"

Morrigan's mouth hangs open, _What should I say?.._ Regina glares at her and her anxiety returns, _well that might be a "Like hell you will" or a "don't upset my son" look..Whats the answer?! Well I better get it right.._

"I..Well..maybe."

Morrigan smiles and Henry nods firmly, heading from the room and toward the staircase. Morrigan looks to Regina to see danger behind brown eyes and shrinks back, _I'm in trouble.._ Regina spins on her heels and exits without another word and she fidgets, _I'm in serious trouble.._ The last thing she hears is the front door slamming shut and the Mercedes speeding down Mifflin street. Morrigan sighs, her body and mind exhausted from the past few days as she leaves Henry's room, clicking the door shut behind her and waiting for her Queen to return..

* * *

Its been over an hour since Regina left and the sickening feeling in Morrigan's stomach has only grown, _She should have been back by now!_..The groove in the foyer floor continues to suffer at the hands of her black heeled boots.

"I should have told her as soon as I saw the stupid boy! Damn! You always fuck things up Morrigan, every god damn time!"

Her hands clutch her hair painfully when suddenly she pauses _, What if I run? No the Queen would find me, the collar is like a damn beacon! Shit, I'm going to be punished or at least be thrown in a dark hole for the rest of my life!_..She lets out a loud angry growl, looking to the mirror on the wall and scowls at her reflection. Green eyes lock onto the Evil Queens insignia around her neck and her anger rises, _I cant live like this anymore!_ _Scared of what she may or may not do to me over every single thing!_..She grabs an ornament from the table and throws it at the mirror _,_ the jagged shards splintering and crashing to the hardwood floor, _I'll rip the damn thing from my neck even if it kills me!_..

Morrigan pulls her magic as fingernails scratch fiercely at the leather seared into her skin. The collar immediately heats up and shocks her but she pushes through the pain, letting anger fuel her emotions. She forces her magic, willing the collar to remove itself but it just shocks her more painfully and she screams, dropping to her knees. Pain and tears wash over her as she desperately pulls at the dark magic imbued within her heart. Blood slowly seeps from where leather meets flesh, her fingers tips coated in dark crimson and her stomach flips, _Its working!_..

Suddenly magic slams into her chest and she's sent sailing backwards, her head slamming against the wall and she hits the floor with a heavy thud. Black spots dance in her vision as a pair of black stilettos click towards her before everything goes dark...

* * *

Regina stares at the dancing flames within her grand fireplace, _This morning had been difficult with Whale but nothing compared to when I came home earlier. When I felt a spike in Morrigans magic I certainly wasn't expecting to find her mutilating herself. The image of her prying the collar from her neck, the blood..the pain.._ Her stomach rolls uneasy at the memory _, the foolish girl nearly killed herself and I'm responsible. After finding her with Henry I needed to think. Everything he said had been confusing, I needed time to process that he has some sort of new found hope in my redemption, even though I'm certain I don't deserve it._.The doorbell echo's around the mansion and dark eyes narrow, _Who the hell's calling at this time?.._ There's another chime and Regina sighs, _I bet I can guess. Who's so boisterous to disturb the mayor at this time of night.._ She heads into the foyer and sternly pulls the front door open.

"Miss Swan do you realize what time it is?"

Emma sways on the balls of her feet. _."Erm_ yeah, sorry Regina but can we talk?"

"Whatever you have to say I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow." She moves to close the door but Emma quickly speaks up.

"Sorry it cant."

"What's happened? Is Henry alright?!"

"Hes fine. Its Morrigan I need to talk to you about."

The mayor huffs her irritation and opens the door a little wider.."Very well.." She leaves, disappearing into the mansion with Emma in tow.."So what's she done? Was there an incident at the sheriffs station you failed to mention earlier?"

Emma follows the regal woman into the living room, watching as the mayor sits primly on the sofa next to the cosy fire. A slender hand gestures for her to sit and Emma perches on the chair opposite.."No no its not that."

Regina raises a questionable eyebrow at the fidgeting blond.."Well I don't have all night sheriff so spit it out."

"Well, Mary Margret said Henry wasn't in one of his classes today, and then she saw you drop him off, and when I asked him why he was with you.."

Regina bristles, _Am I forbidden to see my own son now!_.."Am I not able to drop my own son off at school without panicking the masses!"

Emma quickly looks into furious black eyes and represses a shiver, _Were they always that color?_!.."No that's not what this is about. He said that he saw Morrigan today but he was vague. He said he snuck in and they talked but didn't say much else about it.." _..Speaking of which, I haven't seen or heard from the woman since arriving. Shes usually glued to Regina's side.._ "Where is she anyway?"

Regina's facade settles and her eyes flicker to the fire.."Resting."

Emma frowns.."From what Ive gathered she doesn't look the resting type..or sleeping..or eating. What happened?" Regina steels her jaw and Emma huffs her impatience, _Not the time Regina_.."Regina did she attack someone else? Oh my god! Did she hex Henry?!"

"No she has not attacked anyone nor has she _Hexed_ Henry!" Regina sarcastically finger quotes "Hexed" and Emma relaxes.

"Then what? She kill someones cat or something?"

"No she..hurt herself."

Emma notices the way the woman's voice lowers itself, _What the hells that supposed to mean? That she tripped? Hit her head or something?_..

"What happened?"

Regina sighs.."She tried to remove the collar."

"So?"

"So doing it herself isn't possible, only the caster can take it off."

"I still don't understand. How did she manage to hurt herself then?"

Regina stands, avoiding eye contact and hovers by the fireplace.

"She tried to remove it using magic. I returned home in time to see the foolish girl pull part of it from her neck. In short Miss Swan, there was a lot of blood and a lot of screaming."

Emma sits unsettled and a little nauseous, _that thing is seared into her neck right? Wait, did Morrigan want to..end things maybe?_..

"You don't think she tried to..you know."

"To be honest I don't know what she was thinking, it could be a number of things."

"Regina this needs to stop, she's clearly not stable, she needs help."

Regina glares.."And what do you suggest? Have her committed? Afternoon sessions with the bug?"

"Well anythings better than this. She was around Henry today alone and god knows what could have happened!"

The mayor shifts defensively.."She wouldn't have hurt him."

"And you know that for sure?!"

Regina pauses, _Swans right. I cant know for sure what Morrigan would do, I can only sense when the woman's violent tendencies rear their head.._ She sighs.

"No."

There's a moment of pause, both women staring at the flames of the fire deep in thought as a crackle resounds around the living room.

"What the hell did you do to her Regina?"

Guilty brown eyes slide over to the blond.."What I always do."

Emma steels her jaw, her mind finally made up.."I want you to write me a list of who you think was involved in your attack."

Regina quickly refocuses and scowls.."I believe we've been through this more than once Miss Swan! What makes you think my answer has changed!"

"This is as much for your sake as it is for Morrigan's."

 _"Oh_? And how's that?"

"Can you promise me that she wont go around on her own, picking off anyone she thinks was involved?"

"The collar.."

Emma quickly interrupts.."Screw the collar Regina!"..Regina recoils slightly.."She's lost control countless times even with that damn collar! She doesn't need magic to kill someone, she could use poison or a gun! The point is you cant watch her twenty four seven and stop her every time she attacks someone. And the whole torture if you step out of line thing, its messing with her head!"

Regina's rage explodes, her pent up and confusing emotions to defend Morrigan finally breaking through.."What do you suggest I do then?! Lock her away for the rest of her life?! Put her under a sleeping curse?! Kill her?! Well I wont!"

Emma unconsciously shrinks back into the sofa, _Have I not got the bigger picture here? Since when does the mayor care for anyone else but herself and Henry?.._

"She is _my_ responsibility, Not anyone elses and I wont just.."

Regina stops abruptly and Emma can see the woman's walls cracking.

"Regina I know you think she's your responsibility but what your doing its confusing the hell out of her, you can see it every time your both together.."

Regina shifts.

"I want to help but we have to be smart about this. No more shock therapy and no more bowing at your feet crap. She needs some normality to her life, stability, and treating her like a human being and not just one of your subjects is essential in her recovery."

"Be careful Miss Swan your starting to sound like Dr Hopper.." Emma pouts causing an irritable sigh.."Its not as easy as that. Morrigan was..trained a specific way. Years of conditioning cant simply be undone by nice words and gestures. She was created to serve and to kill, you simply cant turn off those impulses, its not like flipping a light switch."

"I never said it was going to be easy, but after what she's been through, don't you at least owe it to her to try?"

Regina recedes into her mind, _The infuriating savior is right. We both have a long and grueling past but there was always something more I could never explain. Something more behind dark green eyes and after everything Ive done to her, I do owe it to her to try. I need to do something I've never done before, I need to sit down and talk about my feelings because Swan's right, Morrigan is confused and the only way I can get any answers about whats happening in her head is to talk to her.._ Emma's hand lands softly on her arm pulling her from her thoughts.

"Regina?"

Regina steps away uncomfortably from the gentle touch.."I'll make sure that list gets to you by tomorrow afternoon. As for Morrigan, I'll deal with her. Don't mention to anyone what was discussed here tonight or I'll personally make sure your life is substantially worsened, Understood?"

Emma chuckles.."I wont mention anything madam mayor."

"Very well, I do believe you've wasted enough of my time so if you would see yourself out."

"Sure, night Regina"

Emma heads for the foyer but glances behind her momentarily. The mayor seems as regal as ever, her arms crossed and stood in front of the crackling fire but Emma can tell there's more to the placid woman than meets the eye, _she looks tired, but I don't blame her. Having a responsibility like Morrigan has to take its tole on even the strongest of people. I just hope to god she's strong enough to pull through for all our sakes.._

Regina hears the thud of her front door and releases a shaky breath, _I'm tired, drained and feel like I need to cry for a week, But I'll not be weak, not at a time like this. I need answers more so than the savior.._ She looks at the clock wearily, _its late, I should try and sleep, maybe I'll feel better in the morning.._ She heads for the staircase, heels clicking up the marble and her thoughts drift back to Morrigan, _I should check on her before retiring_..

With a soft click, Regina steps into the room, eyes fixed on the slumbering body between satin sheets. A bloodied gauze covers Morrigan's neck and two white strips hold together a cut just above her eyebrow. Regina approaches, gently sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the medical kit from the bedside table as she goes. She retrieves a fresh gauze and some sterile wipes from the kit and proceeds to remove the bloody bandage, wincing when torn flesh is revealed, _I managed to stitch the skin back to the leather but in time, magic should reattach it properly.._ Blood leaks from torn flesh, dribbling down Morrigans neck and onto the satin sheets _._

"Damn it"

Regina places the dirty gauze on the bedside table and cleans the wound carefully. After a few minutes, the bleeding stops and she replaces the gauze carefully. Brown eyes drift to the speckles of blood on her fingers and Regina bites her cheek, _her blood literally on my hands, how poetic.._ Quickly bloody fingers are wiped clean, the medical kit packed away before its placed on the bedside table. Soft brown eyes slide from the steady rise and fall of Morrigan's chest to her gauntly white face _, I'll make this right. I have to.._ She softly laces their fingers together.

"I'll make this right Morrigan..I promise."

Regina sits for a few minutes, relishing in the contact before sliding from the bed. She tries to pull her hand away only for Morrigan's fingers to tighten around her own _, How am I supposed to leave with her clinging to me?_..Regina huffs but quickly notes tears rolling down the woman's cheeks and her demeanor softens.

"Morrigan?"

Green eyes remain shut but tears fall freely.

"Morrigan dear are you having a nightmare?"

 _I sound stupid for asking but I cant tell if she's asleep or not. I don't want to startle her if she is._.Morrigan's head very subtly moves from side to side and Regina's heart clenches.

"Open you eyes for me."

Morrigans head gently shakes once more followed by a soft whimper and Regina quickly sits back on the edge of the bed.

"I...Sorr..."

 _"Shhh_ don't talk. Your okay."

Finally bloodshot green eyes slide open and slide towards Regina. Morrigans sobs increase, her head gently turning away and eyes shutting again as Regina unconsciously rubs soothing circles on the back of the woman's palm.

 _"Shhh_..Its okay Morrigan, your going to fine..I promise."

Regina repositions herself alongside the woman and gently caresses ebony hair. Even though her tired body screams at her to rest she cant compel herself to leave, _why shes crying, I'm not sure, but hopefully I'll find out tomorrow. Looks like I wont be getting much sleep tonight either_...


	13. Speechless

**_No major TW for this chapter.._**

* * *

Green eyes flutter open, the sunlight peaking through the curtains making Morrigan squint, but she winces when a sharp stabbing pain shoots through her neck and jaw, _Yesterdays stunt was fucking stupid! How could I possibly think that brute force would tare a curse from my neck!.._ Memories rush back, the distinct smell of blood before a blast launched her backwards and she passed out _, the Queen was there, she stopped it.._

Green eyes take in the white ceiling as the warm body pressed against her stirs momentarily. The hand over her stomach flexes and something brushes the side of her face. Slowly Morrigan turns her head, wincing at the pain and her eyes bulge, _she actually stayed with me? All I remember is her saying everything was okay_. _.She looks so peaceful._.The creases on Regina's forehead no longer harden her features and the bags under the woman's eyes are gone. Morrigans eyes slip shut and the urge to tug the woman closer pulls at her _, Wait! What the hell am I thinking?!_..The Evil Queen's threats flood into memory and she shifts uncomfortably.

A small moan escapes smudged red lips as Regina's pulled from her dreams. Something shifts under her, something warm, something human. Brown eyes snap open and her body tenses, _how did I fall asleep?!.._ Regina stares at the frowning face inch's from her own, _is she having a nightmare? Probably about me no doubt.._ Quickly but gently she removes her arm from Morrigans stomach and dislodges herself _._ She glances at the bedside clock and represses a sigh, _**7:13**_ _, not too early to grab a shower and start on that list.._ Silently Regina makes her way over to the door and with one final look at a sleeping Morrigan, she exits the room with a silent click behind her.

Green eyes open slowly, peering over at the closed door, _As soon as she woke up I felt her tense and knew she'd be embarrassed if she was caught in such a vulnerable state.._ The sound of running water can be heard from next door, _a shower sounds heavenly right about now but I doubt the gauze is waterproof, best not to mess.._ Slowly Morrigan slides her legs over the edge of the bed and sits up. A little light headed, she pushes herself to her feet, holding the bedside table for support, _Jesus! its like someone cut my head off and stuck it back on with glue! Note to self, stop doing incredibly stupid things.._ She looks around uncertainly, not knowing what to do with herself now that shes up, _perhaps I should make the Queen some coffee, make myself useful. Plus it'll help keep my mind off the pain.._ She shuffles toward the door until she eventually finds herself in the kitchen. She plucks coffee from the bottom cupboard and hears the water shut off from upstairs, _better get a move on, don't want to put her majesty in a foul mood before the days even started.._

Quickly Morrigan fills the kettle and sets it to boil before pulling a stylish black mug from the cupboard and setting it on the island top, _Black two sugars, right?...It was two sugars wasn't it?!_..A second spoon hovers over the mug hesitantly when there's a bang from upstairs and the sugar and spoon clatter into the mug, _What the hell was that?!_..Morrigan steps forward guarded and ready to charge upstairs and defend her Queen, when said Queen comes frantically racing into the kitchen wearing nothing but a silk dressing gown. Regina takes one look at Morrigan and panic quickly twists into anger.

"What are you doing?!"

Morrigan panics, eyes immediately darting to the floor and head bowing.

"I.." A sharp pain in her neck cuts her off.."I made.."

Again the pain cuts Morrigan off and she starts to get irritated, _Fuck sake! My voice sounds pathetic!._.She bites her lip in frustration, _I cant even explain myself.._

Regina softens and lazily scans the kitchen. Brown eyes pick up on a jar of coffee beans, sugar and a black mug on the island top. The sound of the kettle boiling resonates from behind Morrigan and Regina's anger melts away, _Coffee.._

"You need to be in bed resting. If you wanted coffee dear just ask and I'll bring you some."

Morrigans head darts up and she winces at the sharp pain of the movement, _Did the Queen just offer to bring me coffee?!_.. _But..The coffee's not for me.._ She quickly grabs the kettle and pours hot water into the black cup. Looking up she notes the anger slowly consuming her Queen, _Shit! Hurry up Morrigan and make your damn point!_..After siring the beverage she gently slides the mug towards Regina and hopes the woman takes two sugars.

"For You.."

Regina stares questionably between the mug and Morrigan.."Why?"

"Because..You have coffee..in the morning.."

Morrigans voice cracks and she places a gentle hand across the gauze, _I hope to god that's enough, my throats killing me.._ Regina softens, reaching for the mug and Morrigan relaxes _._

"Thank You."

It was low and gentle and it startled Morrigan somewhat, _Ive never had a thank you from the Queen before.._ But then the woman grimaces and she freezes, _Shit! Knew it wasn't two sugars.._

 _Too much sugar and its so bitter.._ Regina looks up to meet startled green eyes and frowns, _is she frightened of my reaction?..Of course she is.._ A fake smile graces her lips..

"Thank you for the coffee Morrigan.." She watches the woman relax and her smile grows a fraction.."Now go back to bed and I'll bring you breakfast. However due to your injury don't expect anything other than oatmeal.."

 _The Queens making me breakfast now?!.._ Morrigan stares momentarily but startles when the woman clears her throat and raises a questionable eyebrow.

"Bed!"

Morrigan bows, quickly making her way out of the kitchen.

 _"Oh_ and Morrigan?"

Morrigan pauses, slowly turning to narrow brown eyes.."We'll be having a discussion about your little stunt yesterday after I return from the sheriffs station."

Morrigan frowns.."Station?"

"Ive agreed to help Miss Swan in her investigation. I'll be dropping off a list of suspects who I think were involved."

"I can help.."

Brown eyes narrow.."No, you've done enough."

Morrigan takes a confident step forward.."Names..overlooked.."

"You will note down the names and give them to me."

"Coming with you.."

"No, you will stay here and rest until I return."

Morrigan narrows her eyes equally.."No.."

Regina glares coldly.."No?"

"Coming to protect.."

"I dont need your protection Morrigan."

"You don't know people..some are close..can get to you.." Morrigan's throat cracks and she lifts a hand to her neck in an attempt to ease the growing pain.

Regina purses her lips aggrieved, _If she doesn't stop this nonsense she'll tare her stitches!_..

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Please.."

Regina huffs at pleading green eyes.."Fine! But we shan't be there long and you'll say nothing to Miss Swan. I'll not have you popping any of those stitches and bleeding out because you two have a little dispute.."

Morrigans face lights up.

"And if I sense any magic I'll poof you back here do you understand?

Nodding weakly, Morrigan cant help a genuine smile. The Queen has changed so drastically in the past few days that Morrigans not sure if she should be happy or scared, _And did Regina just say poof?_..

"Go and rest, I'll bring you breakfast and then we can re-dress that wound and head to the station."

Morrigan bows carefully and heads from the kitchen with a foreign smile on her face, _even though it feels incredibly foreign for Regina to be taking care of me, I cant help feeling a little content. I haven't had someone care for me like this since I was taken in by Carol from the shop. I actually feel happy and at the same time..a little vulnerable._.

* * *

Regina had been true to her word, after Morrigan's oatmeal breakfast she carefully got dressed and Regina redressed her wound. She had written a list of people she knew or suspected to be involved with her Queens barbaric imprisonment. Every letter of each of their names had been scratched into paper with implacable rage. Now she stands by Regina's side in front of the sheriffs desk. Emma continues to glance at the gauze at her neck but she brushes off the pitying looks _, Regina must have said something because Swan keeps looking at me like my puppies died..Don't want you fucking pity Swan.._

"Is this all of them?" Emma uneasily hovers over the piece of paper with a dozen names written in fine scripture.

"There's a few more."

"More?!"

Regina pulls out a folded piece of paper from her coat and places it in front of the blond.."Morrigan believes she knows of several others. I crossed out those who are already on my list."

Emma scans the list, eyes alarmed.."Sister Judi?!" Her gaze darts to a nodding Morrigan.."You cant be serious? She's a nun, and a fairy. Isn't it in their code to do no wrong or something?"

Morrigan frowns deeply, _See everything in black and white don't you savior!_..

"Wrong!"

Feeling the tension, Regina quickly clears her throat to redirect the conversation.

"I'm sure if its on there its for a good reason. Morrigan doesn't do things without some form of proof to her suspicions."

"If you say so but it still comes down to your word against all of these people without solid evidence. I hope your friend here has some."

Morrigan breathes heavily through her nostrils, stepping dangerously towards the blond, _Proof? You'll have your proof when I beat it out of everyone on that list!_..

Regina's hand gently touches the angry woman's leg and she feels Morrigan flinch. Brown eyes look sternly into startled green but after a beat, Morrigan reluctantly steps back.

"I believe proving that these people had some involvement will be tricky. But if we can put pressure on the vulnerable perhaps they'll crack and swear statement to others involvement."

Emma nods.."Yeah, and I was thinking we start with Sydney.."

Regina's lips curl in disgust, _I always knew the man had an obsession with me but what he did was just..Lets just say taking a beating was paradise compared to the magical mind games he played.._

"Regina?"

The mayor snaps from her dark thoughts and refocuses on the worried sheriff.

"Are you okay?"

Regina clears her throat, shifting slightly to cross her legs.."I'm Fine." She feels Morrigan shift uncomfortably behind her and glances up to see the woman scowling at the wall, _maybe bringing her was a bad idea.._

"Okay so I crack him then hopefully I can move onto the next. Perhaps go after fairy goody two shoes here."

 _"You_ will? Don't you mean _we_ will."

"No Regina _I_ will, _you_ will sit back and let me do my job." Emma stands and heads from her office with Regina following closely.

"If you think I'm just going to sit back and play victim you've clearly not been paying attention for the past year sheriff!"

Morrigan follows closely but is stopped quickly by the mayors waving hand. She watch's uselessly as they continue into the back room without her and stands awkwardly listening to the argument though the walls, _Swan seems to be getting an ear full.._ She smiles wickedly, _good, bitch deserves to be put in her place.._ She pauses, the unfamiliar hatred for the savior confusing her a little _, must be my protectiveness over the Queen._.

Morrigan dawdles, looking around the room and heading back into the sheriffs office. She scans the desk, eyes drawn to the list of suspects and she scowls, _some people on there I even thought wouldn't be capable of such horrific actions. It just goes to show that nothing is ever as black and white as it may appear._.

"Hey!"

Morrigan whirls, Davids steely eyes burning into her from the office door.

"What the hell are you doing here?! What have you done now?!"

"Nothing.." Davids eyes lock onto the bandage around her neck.

 _"Oh_ yeah? Well whats that? You attack someone and they fight back? Or has your master been disciplining her pet!"

Morrigan snarls as he arrogantly leans on the door frame.."What, no snappy remark? Or has Regina finally muzzled you for good?"

Morrigan's familiar darkness edges forward, her anger rising, _I'll tear his god damn throat out!_..She takes a threatening step forward and David quickly stands on guard.

"Go ahead because you know what'll happen. If that collar doesn't beat you down then I will! "

She pauses feeling the collar heat the vulnerable skin around her neck, _Perhaps being shocked while that wound is wide open isn't such a good idea. The fucking farm boy is baiting me! I cant give in.._ Morrigan relents, taking a step back.

"You know _why_ you pledge loyalty to someone like Regina? Its because you two are just alike.."

She raises a questionable eyebrow.

"Your both evil, villains..You latch onto other peoples happy endings and try to steal them for yourself. You blindly follow orders and don't give a rats ass about the consequences. You know Regina doesn't care about you, no one does, and really why would they when you burn down their homes and destroy their lives. Just because you don't have a family of your own, you think you have the right to strip everyone else of theirs!"

Morrigans face drops, her glassy eyes quickly darting to the floor at the memories of her beautiful daughter. She grits her teeth willing the tears not to fall _._

"You should do us all a favor and find that dark hole you crawled out of and drag yourself back in. You don't belong here, and just like back in our land your still a villain, and villains don't live happily ever after."

Emma and Regina emerge from the back room, Emma's hands full of folders.

"Regina you cant, _oh_..Hey David." Emma looks from David to Morrigan, immediately picking up on the tension _, Well something's defiantly gone on here.._

Regina doesn't need to ask, she knows instantly that something's amiss, for starters Morrigan hasn't snapped to attention and ran to her side, _What the hell has the shepherd done now?!_..

"David, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to lend a spare set of hands. I know with this new case and everything that's gone on recently.."

"David its fine, I've got it covered."

Regina frowns, edging into the office.."Morrigan?" She gently places a hand on the woman's arm feeling her flinch.."Morrigan?"

Emma and David stare, the blond occasionally stealing glances at her father who watches the scene passively, _What the hell has he done?_..

Regina crooks a finger under Morrigans chin, but with some resistance, she finally pulls the woman's head up and almost gasps, _are those tears?_..Green eyes shimmer with sorrow and it only fuels Regina's anger, _What the hell has Charming done?!.._

"Whats wrong?"

Green eyes avoid her before she feels Morrigans chin push down to lower her head. Brown eyes harden and Regina spins to glare at the placid prince.

"What the hell have you done to her?!"

"Nothing." David shrugs his shoulders and Regina's eyes blaze.

"Clearly you have so you'll tell me or I'll rip your heart out and make you tell me!" She takes a threatening step forward but Emma quickly rushes in, throwing her papers down on her desk.

 _"Whoa whoa_ , lets all calm down, no ones ripping any hearts out.." She looks pointedly at David.."What have you said to her David?"

"I told her the truth."

Regina scowls.."What truth?!" She stalks up to the outstretched arm of the sheriff.

"That evil doesn't get a happy ending."

A deep anger flares within the mayor, _How dare the miserable bastard dictate who gets happiness! I should rip that lying tongue from his mouth!_..She's just about to rain fury down on the man when Emma quickly speaks up with a nasty frown in place.

"Seriously you said that? Do you know how self righteous you sound David."

David stares a little hurt and confused.."Emma.."

"No, You cant just go around deeming people worthy of happy endings and stomp on the ones _you_ don't think deserve them."

"But you don't know what she's done back in our land, what else she's done here. People like her are dangerous, they're a problem Emma."

"Yes and I'm the sheriff so I'll deal with the problem...Just go David."

"Emma.."

"Go!"

He sighs and with one final glare at the two witch's, he paces out of station.

Morrigan stares after him, out of all the scenarios playing through her mind she didn't think the savior would defend her honor, _After everything I've said and done to her she defends me against him? Against her own father? Is there some sort of motive? Something Swan wants from me further down the line?_..David's words replay in her mind, _I'm Evil, no one will ever love me, never accept me..Maybe hes right, maybe I should wander into the woods and just.._ Someone touches her face, snapping her back to reality.

Regina's hand cups the woman's cheek, wiping a stray tear away with the pad of her thumb. Startled green eyes land on hers and immediately Morrigan stiffens. Regina smiles weakly, her other hand gently grabbing Morrigans flinching arm.

"Are you alright?" Regina continues to inspect tears shimmering in green eyes as they gradually look down ashamed.

"Don't do that!" Immediately they flick back up alarmed and she sighs.."We're going home.."

Morrigan nods weakly, avoiding eye contact as the hand slips from her cheek. Regina turns to a bewildered sheriff, eyes hard and tone making no room for discussion.

"You'll inform me of any updates sheriff. And tell that dimwitted father of yours to stay the hell away from us and this case. If I ever catch him spilling his filthy lies to Morrigan again, I'll rip out his tongue and feed it to the dogs!"

Emma nods weakly before the two witch's disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. She turns, staring at the mountain of paperwork and simply sighs...


	14. Oath

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence, Dub-Con (nothing heavy)..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest:_

Its been four months since the events at the village, since she lost her family..lost everything. But Morrigan gained something that day, she gained her incentive to enact vengeance on Prince Charming.

During the last couple of months the Queen has trained her, quite brutally, in magic, pushing her to focus on inflicting devastating methods of pain and suffering. Every time Morrigan would flinch or refuse the exercises, she would be punished, but she eventually got the Queen's harsh message and submitted. Her training in obedience has only intensified as well, pacing through the rules and proper etiquette on a daily basis. To add to her preparation, every day she'd report for an extensive battle Regimen with the Huntsman and black guard.

Morrigan ducks, narrowly avoiding steel, tucking into a roll and striking out with her own wooden sword. The black guards legs slip from under him and he crashes to the floor. Quickly rising to her feet, she sticks the wooden tip firmly against the mans throat and grins triumphant.

"Yield!"

The man nods and her weapon is lazily pulled away _._ Its ridiculous that she still has to use a wooden sword when they get the real deal. She kills one guard during practice and is reduced to using toys, _Its a fucking joke! The cry babies.._

"Keep your stance shoulder width apart or next time you'll find your legs severed and splayed next to your worthless carcass."

The young guard immediately scrambles to his feet recognizing the condescending tone of his superior. Unlike all of the men now at attention, Morrigan simply waves her wooden sword idly as the Knight Captain saunters into the courtyard, _I hate him, acting like he's invincible. One minute with me and my sword and he'll find out that he's not so untouchable.._ The Captain stalks towards her, shoulders squared, chin raised and expecting her to bow in his presence, _I'd rather burn alive then give him the satisfaction! The Queen is one thing but this arrogant little shit will get nothing!_..

"How many times do we have to go through this filth! You show respect when you're in my presence."

"And how many times do I have to say, I don't show respect to arrogant little shits half my size. Grow another foot or two and then we'll talk."

His face flushes red and Morrigan cant help grinning _._ He takes a large step forward invading her personal space.

"I'd watch my back if I were you filth! You may have the Queens favor but your nothing but a pet, an amusement, and as soon as she's board with you, I'll have the greatest pleasure of running you through!"

Morrigan chuckles.."You talk a hard game but I think your scared to take me on in single combat. Especially after the last time I kicked your ass." She lets out a taunting laugh and his eyes narrow. Swiftly he steps back, pulling his sword from his belt.

Oblivious to the both of them, the Queen curiously steps out onto the side balcony observing the brewing battle. She narrows dark eyes at the fuming Captain.

"Its about time you show some respect and kneel before your superiors!"

He nods to one of his men and a sword clatters at Morrigan's feet. She raises an amused eyebrow and he leers.

"Pick it up!"

Morrigan chuckles, slowly bending to pick up the blade and stabs it into a patch of grass. He glares and her grin only widens as she raises her wooden sword defensively. The Queen watches, an amused smile sliding onto red lips when Morrigan taunts the short man.

"Come dear Captain, I believe an ass kicking is well overdue."

With a low growl, the Captain lunges at her but she blocks easily. Quickly he slices downwards and she sidesteps, dancing around him as he releases strike after strike. His temper flares. Lashing out, he kicks her in the stomach and she stumbles, falling onto her back before steel slices down, her wooden weapon rising to effectively protect her face but the metal is slowly pushed towards her with a grunt. With one swift kick to the Captains leg, the mans attack falters and she pushes the sword away, rolling quickly to her feet. They both circle each other, predator on predator.

Morrigan pounces, aiming for his ribs, he blocks her consistent strikes and attempts to hit back but she anticipates, spinning and hitting him in the spine with the hilt of her wooden sword, _got you back bastard!_..The man stumbles to one knee and she kicks him onto his front, quickly her boot presses into his back and she jabs the wooden sword into his neck.

"Yield!"

"Never!"

He slaps the weapon from his neck grabbing his sword and swinging it at her legs. She glides backwards, missing the blade by mere inches as he jumps to his feet and advances. They both block and attack in rhythm but he manages to land a blow, the blade nipping at her stomach and breaking through her defense, _Wrap this shit up Morrigan!_..He grabs her hands, pulling her towards him and snarling, then with brute force, he throws her back several feet where she lands heavily on her back. The Captain rushes forward, sword raised and Morrigan's mind races, _Time to try something a little different.._ She drops to one knee, bowing her head and the Captain pauses mid step, eyes wide with a smirk forming.

The Queen frowns deeply, the vein on her forehead protruding viciously as she glares at the altercation below.

The Captains sword dips slightly and Morrigans head darts up to quickly refocus. She throws the wooden sword at his head and he reels back, clutching his face and almost dropping his sword. Quickly she dashes straight for him and her shoulder collides harshly with his chest. His body sails through the air, crashing to the concrete floor in a commotion of clangs and thumps.

Morrigan calmly walks to the sword still stuck in the grass and pulls it out before returning to hover over the fallen Captain. Blood pours from his nose and her self satisfaction piques, _Yes broken nose a hundred points!_..He attempts to get up but she pushes him firmly back to the floor. A sword is raised to his neck, pressing firmly on his Adams apple.

"Yield!"

"Never!"

Morrigans smirk twists into an ugly snarl as she presses her sword harder onto the mans neck drawing blood.."I said Yield!"

"You'll have to kill me first filth!"

He spits blood on her boots and her anger flares, _Oh I'm gonna enjoy this_..

"With pleasure!"

Morrigan lifts her sword quickly, ready to deliver the killing blow when the smell of lavender hits her and she freezes. Green eyes take note of the black guard quickly kneeling and her spine tingles, _Crap.._ She feels a body slide in behind her, hot air ghosting over her ear and the sword above her shakes slightly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important dear."

A shiver runs down her spine at the silky voice wrapping around her as the Knight Captain hastily pushes himself onto one knee _, Double crap.._ Morrigan's sword cautiously descends and slowly she turns, her wide eyes meeting devilish chocolate inches behind, _Etiquette Morrigan!_..Quickly her head lowers and she takes a step back, careful not to trip over the Captain before she drops to one knee aside him.

Dark eyes study the bowing pair, the Queen pursing her lips at the Lucid Captain.."I didn't know you elicited training personally Captain. Isn't that what my Huntsman's for?"

"Yes my Queen but this.. _woman_ , thought it fit to challenge and attack me whilst I was on duty."

Morrigans nails scratch at the concrete, her teeth grinding together, _The fucking liar!_..

The Queen raises a questionable eyebrow. _."Oh_? Is that true my pet?"

 _Don't fucking call me that! I'm no ones pet_..Morrigan's rage builds, the collar heating up and shocking her lightly.

"No my Queen." The words are pushed through gritted teeth and the royal frowns before the Captain quickly interrupts.

"Your Majesty, I must insist that she be reprimanded as punishment for attacking your personal guard. Who knows what..."

"Who knows? I do. I watched your little altercation and know it was you Captain who enforced the challenge."

Morrigan glances sideways, grinning as the man squirms under the Queen's scrutiny, _serves you right you little bastard!_..

"My Queen I didn't.."

"YOU DARE LIE TO ME?!"

Everyone jumps at the sudden explosive ferocity before the Queen's reaching down and grabbing the mans bloody face harshly.

"I witnessed what took place! In pleading your innocence even now would be stating that I myself am a liar, Am I lying? Did I hallucinate your transgressions Captain?!"

"N-No my Queen."

"Then its you who is the liar, correct?!"

There's a moments pause, the Captains eyes darting from place to place, the Queens black nails slowly digging deeper into his jawline but before long, he pushes his answer from bloodied lips.

"Yes my Queen."

The Queen release her hold and glares.."I don't like liars in my court Captain.." With a wave, two black guards slide alongside her.."I think its about time we have a change in command. Take the captain here to a cell and make sure Teach pays him a visit by the end of the day."

The Captain's mouth drops open and Morrigan's startled green eyes dart to him, _What the hell?! The Queen never punishes the Captain.._ The black guard grab the mans arms, dragging him to his feet.

"Y-Your Majesty please I.."

"Enough! I don't want to hear excuses! Captain you are relieved of duty and stripped of your knighthood. Think of this as a lesson in respect.."

The Queen steps forward, grabbing his face roughly and Morrigan can only glance up disturbed.

"You don't ever touch what's mine again or I'll make sure Teach removes every single finger.. _very, slowly_!" She pushes his head back, waving her hand dismissively and the guards drag the struggling former Captain from the courtyard. Brown eyes settle on the bowing woman at her feet, a smirk gracing blood lips.."You did well.."

Morrigans head slowly lifts, her face impassive.

"Its about time I sought a new Captain, Come."

And with a whirl of her royal gown, the Queen gracefully glides across the courtyard leaving a stunned Morrigan still kneeling, _Captain?_..She blinks, noting the billowing royal dress disappear inside and jumps to her feet, sprinting after the royal..

* * *

Dark green eyes sweep the Queens bedchambers and a shiver runs down Morrigans spine. The memories of when she was first collard flash in her mind, _I haven't been in this room since it happened, and to be honest, Ive never really wanted to come in here ever again.._ Green eyes eventually settle on a spiral mirror and she shifts, _creepy mirrors_..Having enough of her trip down memory lane, she sweeps the room for the Queen and finds the woman smirking, dark eyes staring back at her _._

"I believe this room brings back memories for you."

"Yes my Queen." The response is robotic.

 _"Hmm_.." The Queen paces lazily, the sound of dangerous heels clicking to the roof and back.."You have exceeded in all aspects of your training with your willingness to submit.."

Morrigans eyes narrow, _submit, That word grates on my nerves just as much as Pet!_..The royal frowns and quickly Morrigan's focus darts ahead.

"I see you still have a problem understanding what has exactly happened Morrigan."

Morrigans frown drops and she swallows harshly, _she only calls me that when she needs to make a point..This isn't going to be good.._ Her attention flickers to the advancing Queen, the collar heating her skin irritably as she instinctively backs towards the door with the royals frown deepening at her attempt to flee. With a flick of a slender wrist, the door slams shut just shy of Morrigans escape and her heart leaps into her throat.

The Queen pounces, pushing Morrigan roughly against the door. Her head bounces off oak and lolls forward, eyes clenched shut at the sharp pain. A determined hand wraps around her neck, sending her lolling head straight back against the wood before startled eyes snap open as pressure increases on her windpipe.

The Queen leans in, teeth bared and scowl lowering the temperature in the room.."You belong to me! You submitted when you wanted revenge against the person who murdered your family!"

Morrigans eyes flash in exasperation, the collar immediately heating up and the royal glances at her hand. A heated moment passes before red lips curl playfully.

"And you'll rightly get your vengeance. We'll get what we want and destroy anyone in our way. This.."

Morrigan gasps for air when the Queen releases her throat, fingers brushing lightly against the collar and their bodies pressing further against one another. She panics, her body pulling away at the intimacy _,_ _what the hell is she doing?!_..

"This is my mark. It makes you more powerful than you could possibly dream of. It also declares to all that I own you, so that means.." The Queen whispers in her ear and wide green eyes stare unsteadily ahead.."I can do whatever I want with you.."

Morrigan attempts to push herself further into the door, her back straightening uncomfortably and the Queen chuckles darkly eliciting a shiver. The heat of breath on her neck prompts her arousal and she firmly pushes it back, _God damn it! Focus!_..But just as she begins her composure, a warm tongue slides up her neck.

Immediately Morrigan tries to pull away but a hand clamps into ebony hair keeping her trapped. The Queen licks towards her ear, sucking her tender earlobe as pearl teeth delicately nip at the skin. She whimpers, green eyes glossing over but with one last nibble, the Queen pulls back and observes. Morrigan continues to stare unnerved ahead until the hand in her hair tugs harshly and her eyes are forced to meet the Queens.

"Have I made my point? Or do I have to find other ways of convincing you?"

On the brink of tears, Morrigan simply shakes her head leaving the Queen to dart forward, blood red lips almost touching hers. Her breath hitches, heated air mingling and she represses a shiver.

"Use your words."

Morrigan stutters, desperately trying to avoid the bizarre purple swirls spiraling throughout the Queens dark eyes.."N-No..your majesty."

"Good girl.."

Red and pink lips brush and for a second, Morrigan thinks the woman might kiss her. But luscious red lips pull away abruptly and the Queen spins, heading towards her vanity determined.

"Come here."

Morrigan snaps from her haze and cautiously moves to stand over her Queens shoulder. Dark eyes stare through the reflection of a large mirror poised on the desk.

"Mirror, show me Charming."

Morrigan frowns as the mirror shimmers like a stone dropping into water. Eventually an image appears, Charming and Snow smiling as they load barrels onto a cart in a village. Anger rages inside of her, eyes flickering red at watching the happy couple laugh, _It isn't enough for them to ruin one village but they go and endanger another! Do they even care that my family died because of their selfishness!.._ The collar on her neck burns her skin, _They're going to DIE!.._ Instantly the mirror cracks in two and the image recedes, leaving red eyes to stare at the broken image of herself, _I'm ready to kill him! I need to kill him!_..

Consumed by anger, Morrigan doesn't notice the Queens reflection staring wickedly back at her _._ With a flick of the royals wrist, Morrigans enveloped by purple smoke and when it clears, the Queens own personal Dark Knight is stood in all her glory.

Morrigan takes in her new appearance, a black chest plate with intricate burgundy carvings fill the edges as it comfortably fits her bust and waist. At the center is the emblem of the Evil Queen while a light but strong black cape flows from the belt around her waist to shield the back of her legs and trail across the floor. Black leg guards fit on top of fine burgundy chain mail covering her thighs and just below, black knee high boots comfortably house her feet. Her arms are covered in burgundy chain mail, black shoulder and bicep plates protecting vulnerable areas. On her hands black metal gloves with spiked fingertips connect easily to the cuffs protecting her wrists and forearms. Excluding her neck and head, no skin is left exposed as a black cosy material covers her entire body underneath and thrums with power, _the Armour's practically weightless, I cant feel anything..Its a little overwhelming.._

The Queen stands back momentarily, letting the woman get a feel for her new wardrobe change while she slowly circles the knight and admires her handy work.

"I assume you like my gift?"

"I..Yes my Queen."

 _"Hmm_.." The Queen traces a finger across Morrigans shoulder plate.."I couldn't have you representing me without making a statement."

A cruel grin slides onto the knights lips.

"But there's one thing missing.."

Purple smoke surrounds the Queens hands and green eyes look down to a black and burgundy helmet, but its the design that keeps Morrigans attention glued to the metal. The front doesn't stick out like normal helms of the realm, instead its flat and only seems to go as far as her chin, black spikes rise from the temples and stick backwards like horns, the back engraved with burgundy grooves almost like the shape made by molten steal after it cools in an obscure way.

"Here.."

The Queen lifts the helmet and Morrigan quickly bows allowing the metal to slide over her head. She rises but the helmet clamps onto her skull and she panics, quickly attempting to pull it off.

"Calm yourself, the helmet is magical and needs to adjust to its new owner. The pain will pass in a few moments.."

Morrigan drops her hands slowly, grunting at the burning sensation eating away at her skull.

"The Armour your wearing is specifically designed for your magic. You can probably feel its power already and the helmet is simply accommodating that."

The pain in Morrigans skull fades and she blinks rapidly to push through her dizziness. There's another swirl of purple and in the Queens hand appears her black and silver sword. In another plume, the Huntsman and several other members of the black guard appear. They look around confused at their sudden new surroundings before meeting the eyes of their ruthless Queen.

"You will witness!"

The guard and Huntsman bow as the royal runs a delicate hand over the ebony blade and refocuses on intrigued green eyes.

"Kneel."

Morrigan complies, her stomach rolling anxiously _._

"Morrigan You have proven yourself ready for the rights and responsibilities of Knighthood. Do you pledge fealty to your Queen and the Dark Kingdom?"

Morrigan reels, _Knighthood?!.._ There's a pause, _can I really accept it? Do I really have a choice? No, I dont, and If this is what it takes to get my revenge then so be it!_..

"I do."

"Do you swear obedience, to protect your Queen and all the people that prosper in the Dark Kingdom?"

"I do."

"Will you answer your Queens call and do what is asked of you, pledge your sword and your service from this day to your last?"

"I will."

"I accept your oath and here by appoint you Knight Captain of the Dark kingdom." The Queen presses the flat of the black blade on each armored shoulder.."Arise my Dark Knight and accept the vestments of your new position."

Morrigan gets to her feet smoothly, her sword extended to her and she bows, taking the weapon and sliding it into its sheath.

"Huntsman, you will prepare the men on the outer southern village for the Captains arrival. Do not under any circumstances make yourself known to anyone! Then you are to accompany the Captain to the village and capture Snow White, is that understood?!"

"Yes your majesty." The Huntsman bows before turning to leave.

 _"Oh_ and Huntsman?"

He turns back pensively.

"Do _not_ fail me."

With a nervous flinch, the man bows and scurries out of the room. Morrigan cant help an amused smirk, _its funny when its not happening to me.._

"You will head to the village and make yourself known. I want all of those pathetic denizens to see what happens when they defy their Queen. Kill Charming and bring me his head on a platter."

Morrigan nods, her evil smirk hidden.."What of Snow White?"

"I want her captured, but make sure she watches as you rip the shepherds head from his shoulders. Then she'll finally feel my pain, she'll watch her whole world crumble as I destroy everything she loves. And when she asks me to end her, I'll simply deny it and let her rot in my dungeon for the rest of her days!"

Morrigan recoils at the woman's intensity, _her hatred for Snow White is profound and it comes from something more, something deeper than I first realized. I know the spoiled brat ruined the Queens life but Ive never worked out how or why. No matter, time to take the head of the bastard who killed my family!_..Morrigan bows, making her way towards the door.

 _"Oh_ and Captain?"

Morrigan turns slowly.

"I don't have to tell you what happens if you fail me."

"Never my Queen."

"We shall see."

With the lingering threat, Morrigan spins on her black booted heels, eager to enact her revenge..

* * *

A whirl of burgundy smoke announces the knights presence amongst the black guard. Morrigan steps out of the smoke, her new black Armour dimming the sunlight that breaches the tree tops as the Huntsman hastily walks up to her and tilts his head in respect.

"All men have surrounded the East and West sides of the village. None of the villagers know of our presence and we await your orders Captain."

She shifts a little at the title. _It doesn't sound right.._ "Keep your men back Huntsman, I'll be entering the village alone."

"But the Queens orders.."

"I don't care for her orders! You'll only enter when I give the signal, and if Charming or Snow White attempt to escape, move the men in and prevent it! Understood?!"

The Huntsman reels but nods reluctantly as she stalks towards the village, _I will get my revenge without interference, The Queen and her orders be damned!_..

* * *

Morrigan paces forward, her boots crunching into the dirty road leading to the center of the village. People curiously look her way and when spotting the insignia of The Evil Queen, they immediately cower and scurry away. Some bound into their homes, slamming doors shut as the armored Knight stalks towards a cart filled with barrels, _Where the fuck are they?!_..Two boys run out into her path, laughing and swinging sticks at each other. She stops dead before one of them trips into her and falls on his backside. His startled eyes look up and comically widen as she leers down at him through the V shaped slit in her helmet. The boy's friend quickly sprints off towards the village huts as green eyes continue to study the boy at her feet, _he isn't much older than Elinor..well much older than what Elinor used to be._.Her grief makes her blood boil, even more so when a woman in dirty rags runs towards her. Instinctively she draws her sword and the peasant woman instantly drops to her knees and crawls the rest of the way to the boy.

"I'm sorry my lord, forgive my son. Please don't hurt us."

The peasant woman wraps the boy in her arms, cradling his head away from Morrigans glare as tears shimmer in pleading grey eyes, _the way she looks at me is wrong. Have I really been reduced to terrorizing innocent woman and children to get my revenge?.._

"HEY!"

Charming's voice booms across the silent space immediately getting Morrigans attention and promptly her rage consumes her, _finally!_..

"You will not hurt these people!"

"And your going to stop me?!" Her voice drips with venom.

"And who are you?!"

Snow Whites voice echos from behind and Morrigan quickly steps to the side keeping a watchful eye on both heroes. The former princess has an arrow primed as Charming levels his sword towards her heart. The Peasant woman and boy dash for the nearest hut, eager to avoid the fray. She never would have hurt the boy and his mother, but it seemed a brilliant way to draw out the heroes.

"Me? Why I'm your executioner of course, and I think I'll start with your lover boy Snow White!" She points her ebony sword at Charming and Snow frowns, slowly sidestepping to face the Dark Knight head on.

"Regina sent you to kill me."

"No but you'll suffer. I'm going to tare your boyfriends head from his shoulders and your going to watch."

"Yeah that's never gonna happen sister!"

Morrigan steps forward as Seven dwarfs flank her from the rear and her smirk only deepens, _this is going to be fun.._

"Your outnumbered."

She chuckles darkly and the heroes twitch.."Do you think me so foolish that I'd come alone?"

The heroes eyes widen and the princess immediately releases the arrow notched in her bow. Morrigans hand darts up, grabbing the shaft centimeters from her neck. All stunned eyes are on the wood in her hand as the metal tip sets alight.

"You have no idea who your dealing with little girl." Morrigan flicks the arrow into the air passively, _there's your damn signal Huntsman.._

"You have magic?!"

"Of course, all the better to tare you limb from limb with my dear..Care for an example?"

Quickly Snow notches another arrow with Charming and the dwarfs charging forward. Morrigan raises her free hand sending the dwarfs flying backwards while her sword collides with the princes blade.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why indeed!"

She snaps, pushing Charming back roughly and brings her blade down. He blocks just as another arrow is caught in her free hand. The furious Knight snaps the arrow in two and he knees her in the stomach making her stumble backwards, _THAT'S IT!_..The dwarfs charge at her again but black guard rush into the clearing intercepting them.

"Snow run!" Morrigan pounces on the prince, striking blow after blow.

"Not without you!"

 _How fucking touching!_..Morrigan pushes Charming back into a tree, swinging her sword at his head. He ducks and the black blade embeds in the soft oak. He elbows her harshly, pushing at her chest plate and relieving her of her weapon as she stumbles backwards. He advances, sword firm in hand but both are distracted by a yelp followed quickly by a thud. Both Morrigan and Charming turn to see the former princess sprawled on the floor, blood leaking from a gash on her head with a black knight advancing.

"NO!"

Charming sprints forward, swiping once at the Dark Knight and running towards his fallen princess. Using her anger, Morrigan launches the man to the side with magic and he tumbles to the dirt, sword clattering aside him. The black guard raises his sword, ready to deal a killing blow when Morrigans hand darts out immobilizing him.

"No! The Queen wants her alive!" She hears heavy feet behind her and spins in time to side step a pickax. She snarls as the little man attempts to pull it from the ground, _disgusting little shit.._ She grabs the shaft and tugs the weapon from the dirt, discarding it and grabbing a handful of the dwarfs clothing. With abnormal strength, Morrigan lifts him into the air, throwing him at his advancing brothers and they all tumble to the ground.

Red eyes swiftly scan the area for Charming only to find him fleeing with Snow White in tow _, No you fucking dont!_..She raises her hand and roots string from the ground, lacing together to create a wall in front of the fleeing couple. With another flick, the cart with barrels atop glides through the air. It crashes meters from the couple as they dive to the side, falling roughly to the ground. They attempt escape again but red electricity blows up several boxes and crates in their path.

"Nowhere to run! You cant stop me, I will deliver you and the shepherds head back to my Queen!"

Snow White stares at the advancing knight, holding her arm injured and panting heavily.."What did Regina do to you?"

The woman's gentleness halts Morrigans advancement, her guard faltering, _what did the Queen do?.._

The heroic couple steal glances.."Whatever she did, its not too late. We can help you get away from her.."

Morrigans hand subconsciously rises to touch the collar on her neck.

Snow looks on questionably and takes a step forward, Charmings hand protectively squeezing the woman's arm as she goes.

"I can help you take that off if you like?"

Morrigans hand pulls away sharply and she looks down studying her black metal gauntlet, _take it off? I cant, it wont come off. The collar gives me power, makes me stronger..doesn't it?!_..Charming takes a steady step after his princess.

"The Evil Queen doesn't control you, let us help you."

 _The Queen..made me who I am. She made me strong!_..Morrigans shoulders square.

"Help? I don't need your help! All I need from you Shepherd is your head!"

She quickly raises her hand and her ebony sword detaches from the oak tree flying into her palm. She lunges at the prince, swinging for his head but he ducks, pushing Snow to the floor and rolling to the side. Blind fury fuels Morrigan as she swings time after time but the prince quickly hurry's from the path of the weapon. Rolling and diving, he eventually finds his sword and blocks an attack attempting to sever his head. He kicks her in the ribs but she increases pressure on her blade.

Grumpy suddenly barrels into the knights side, pulling them to the floor with a loud thud, _Fucking dwarfs!_..Morrigan rolls to her feet and slashes at the little man who attempts to scurry away. He lets out a shallow scream as her blade slices the flesh on the back of his leg. Her magic spikes as an arrow bounces off her chest plate and then another on her shoulder guard, _Fucking Snow White!_..A black gauntlet raises and red electricity explodes from her palm. The princess ducks as streaks of red splinter into the hut behind. The magic tares through the huts stone and fragile straw roof setting it ablaze.

Villagers scream, dashing away from the blaze as a mother and her daughter tumble out of the smoke. Morrigan freezes, watching the mother cradle the unmoving girl in her arms _._ The woman shakes her child lightly, sobbing over the sooty body and calls out for help. But after a brief moment, there's a sudden cough and then the girl begins to stir as the mother cry's joyous tears.

For a second Morrigan saw herself cradling Elinor, _but no that's not what happened. There was no happy ending,_ _my daughter was taken from me!_..She snaps from her daze, and just as she turns, an arrow pierces the skin above her collarbone. She reels, crying out in anger and pain and stumbling backwards. A moment later she whirls to face her assailant but the prince and princess are nowhere in sight. Red eyes sweep the area finding most of her black guard dead or unconscious and she screams frustrated as the Huntsman runs towards her.

"Captain, Snow White and the Prince have escaped. I sent men into the woods but they.."

Morrigan grabs his throat with her uninjured arm and lifts him into the air. His feet dangle uselessly as he attempts to draw air into his lungs.

"You let them escape! You let HIM ESCAPE!" She throws him through the air where he lands roughly on his back clutching his stomach and neck.

"Useless! I give you one thing to do, one thing and you fail!"

Morrigan paces furiously, _the stupid fucking bastard! Not only has revenge slipped through my fingers, but when I return to the palace I'm going to be severely punished for my failure!_ _I messed up. That woman and her daughter distracted me and now I'm going to pay the price..Shit! Shit! Shit!_..The bouncing of feathers catches her attention and she notes the arrow still embedded in her shoulder. With one swift tug, she rips it from flesh, clamping her jaw shut at the pain, _Well no point delaying it!_..Morrigan furiously paces passed two black knights and a sheepish Huntsman.

"Bury the dead and clean up this mess! I'll be taking a horse and departing for the palace!"

"Yes Captain."

Without another word, Morrigan mounts her horse and gallops into the forest. The pain in her shoulder is forgotten as her stomach churns with anxiety over what awaits her when she returns...


	15. The Perfect Execution

**_Trigger Warnings: Torture, Violence..._**

* * *

Her heart wants to explode from her chest, _and I think that bit of bread I had earlier is making its way back up.._ The Queen lounges on her throne above Morrigan, curiously looking at a black hand mirror and still ever silent, _I hate this kind of response, I'd rather be_ _screamed at_ _or beaten, this calm shit is torture.._ The Queen stirs and she lifts her head.

"I see you haven't procured Charming's head for me."

"No my Queen."

 _"Hmm_..." The royal steadily rises from her throne and descends the steps calmly.."Why not?"

Green eyes stare forward, panic consuming her, _Something bad's about to happen.._

"They escaped while I was occupied my Queen." The Queen pauses behind her.

"Occupied.."

Quickly the royals hand darts out and grabs one of the horns atop Morrigans helmet. With one swift tug, she pulls the metal free and throws it across the room. Morrigan falls backwards, placing her hand on the red carpet near the royals feet. As she attempts to right herself, a rough hand grips ebony hair and pulls her head further backwards. The Queen leans in glaring, nose almost touching her cheek.

"Occupied! You mean distracted!"

An image ripples into existence on the hand mirror showing the moment the peasant woman and her daughter escaped the blazing hut. Just as the it appeared, the image fades and the hand in Morrigans hair releases.

"You're weak! I thought I trained you better! Letting your emotions cloud your judgment and in doing so, you've deprived me of _my_ revenge! Do you have anything to say in your defense?!"

The Queen towers over her, _I'm fucking pissed never mind you! But maybe if I explain.._

"My Queen, I tried but.."

Morrigan saw it but was too slow to react. The mirror in the Queens hand crashes into the side of her face. She feels sharp fragments slice through her cheek and jaw and with a grunt, she throws her arm out to keep herself upright, _I knew that was coming.._ There's a stern hand on her injured shoulder, fingernails biting into the slowly healing arrow wound and she groans in pain.

"I don't want excuses Captain! You failed! Now I'll strip you of your vengeance as you did mine!"

Morrigans bloody face snaps up, hysteria shining in one open green eye _, She cant do that! Vengeance is all I have!_..

"Please I.." Fingers tighten around her wound, halting her pleas.

"You will be punished for your failure, forced to watch as the people who destroyed your life live happily and you suffer in your cage! Maybe after a few weeks the weakness will be beaten from you!"

 _Weeks! Cage?!_..Morrigans eye shines desperately.

"Please, I'll do better! Just give me another chance!"

"I don't do second chances!"

The Queen steps back, and in a swirl of purple smoke, Morrigans gone...

* * *

 _9 Days Later:_

Its been over a week since the Queen sent her to the dungeons. Everyday she'd be reprimanded both mentally and physically for her failure. Teach would come in the afternoon and just before supper for torture sessions. He's found that burning gets better results, _Sick fuck! When I get out of here I'll shove that red hot poker straight up his ass!_..For the majority of the day when Teach doesn't pay her a visit, she's forced to witness Snow White and Charming's blossoming romance through a spiraled mirror hanging in front of her. Even if she manages to avoid her eyes of the sickening images she cant cover her ears as her arms are suspended, locked with chains to the ceiling. Her minds cracking _,_ she feels herself slipping away, her emotions, even her thoughts are clouded and sometimes she cant distinguish what's right anymore, _I'm turning into the mindless pet of the Evil Queen, and if this torture continues, the real me will disappear entirely._.

There's a blood curdling scream as a white hot poker slides into her ribs. A few seconds later, it slips back out, charring the flesh as it goes, a small trickle of blood seeping from the wound. Morrigans head falls against her chest, forehead dripping with sweat, hair matted and covering her bloody and dirty face. She breathes heavily in short bursts as Teach grins at the blazing end of his torture instrument.

"I think we're done for today little pup."

His condescending tone grates on her nerves, _Little fucker, just you wait!_..

There's a clang as Teach places his torture devices in a leather bag and dips the white hot poker in her water bucket.

"I hope you don't mind.."

The vile man chuckles as he retrieves the metal rod and exits the cell locking it behind him.

"Same time tonight? I know how you get lonely without me."

The man laughs, his wining cackle echoing off the stone walls as he exits the dungeons. Morrigan hangs suspended in the middle of her cell as there's a bang from the dungeon door followed by deafening silence, _Its never ending..._ She shifts slightly, attempting to lessen the pressure on the lacerations on her back. But at the same time, something moves in the cell across from her. How ironic that her torture's on show for the disgraced former knight Captain.

When she was brought here he would insult her, laugh at the fact she was down here. But as her punishments became more severe day after day, his snappy retorts and insults became less and less. Shes noticed as of late he would curl into a corner and stare at the wall, as before he reveled in watching her suffer, _Guess he doesn't have the stomach for it anymore.._ So now the disgraced Captain leaves her in peace, only speaks when she wakes up to say food has or will be arriving. Her body screams at her and she represses lingering tears, _I..I don't think I can do this anymore.._

Her head leans to one side and through her unsealed eye, she glances at the disgraced Captain, _He's never able to meet my eyes, well eye anymore.._ The man shuffles to the front of his cell, cupping a hand full of dirty water and drinking, _Water would be nice right about now.._

There's a slight breeze and Morrigan smells a hint of lavender above blood and sweat. The former Captains wide eyes lock onto something behind her and he quickly gets onto his knees, _What's it with the woman appearing behind me all the time._.Morrigans head droops back onto her chest, _I don't have the energy to talk let alone fight._.

"I see Teach has been keeping you entertained."

A slim finger traces the lacerations on Morrigans exposed back and she shivers, _I fucking hate how I do that!_..The Queen clicks her tongue, circling to Morrigans front.

"I've come to inform you that I'm leaving to oversee an attack issued by Snow White.."

Morrigans head lifts slightly, _The Queens leaving the palace?.._

"I believe the village is occupied by George's men so I assume Charming will be there.."

At this, Morrigans head slowly lifts enough for one green eye to glare. She takes note of the royal's silver and black battle Armour, _looks like she's going to war.._

"I'll do what you failed to but don't worry.." The royal steps to the side, casting a hand at the mirror on the wall.."I'll make sure you get to watch as I take the shepherds head. And when I return we will discuss ending your punishment.."

 _I'm not sure if I'm relieved or furious, the Queen may end my torture but deny me my vengeance!_..The Queen leans in, brushing red lips against bloodied her ear.

"Patience, you may be denied the satisfaction of ending the Shepherd, but I'll make sure its your hands that squeeze the life from Snow White."

 _She'd actually let me kill Snow White?! What about that big speech about making the princess suffer?!_..The Queen pulls back, a mischievous grin gracing purple lips and in a swirl of purple smoke, the woman's gone, leaving Morrigan with dark thoughts about choking the life out of white princess...

* * *

 _3 Days Later:_

Its been days since shes seen the Queen and she hasn't heard anything about the battle at the village. Teach hasn't paid her a visit either and the torturous images that would appear in the mirror have only reflected Morrigans own battered body. The former Captain has frequently voiced his suspicions, to her? Shes not sure _, He may just be talking to himself, madness setting in already it seems.._

There's a bang in the distance before several heavy footsteps echo off the stone walls. Morrigans head lifts slightly, the buzzing in her ears pushed aside, _well its about fucking time.._ The Huntsman steps outside the bars with several black guard, he pulls a set of keys from his belt and opens the cell approaching her slowly and dipping his head in respect. She almost laughs, the honor bound fool actually bowed _._

"Captain, the Queen needs your help, she's been captured by Snow White and the Prince."

 _Captured?! What the hell happened in the last couple of days?!.._ A part in the back of her mind says the bitch deserves her fate, but the conditioned part screams at her to protect the Queen, _but perhaps its not just that._.There's another part that really wants to protect the woman, something deep. Nonetheless, its hard to believe that the Huntsman wishes to save the Queen, he's merely a prisoner here. Morrigan clears her throat, swallowing what little saliva she has left.

"Why do you care?"

The Huntsman grits his teeth.."Because you know she holds my heart, I am forbidden to let her come to harm, even if I want it or not."

There's a pause before Morrigan is pulling delicately at her chains.."Get me down."

Two black guards unclip the shackles on her wrists and with a grunt, her strained arms are lowered. She tries to stand unaided but fails miserably as the men swiftly hook their arms around her back. She grits her teeth, pain stabbing throughout her body.

"Get me my Armour."

"You have to regain your strength."

Dark green eyes narrow.."Are you questioning me Huntsman?!"

Her attempted threat doesn't phase him.."With all due respect, your no good to her like this. You need to rest, and then we'll journey to the white castle in the morning."

 _I don't like it but hell hes right, I'm no good to anyone like this, least of all the Queen.._ Morrigan reluctantly nods and the black guard carefully escort her out of the cell.

"Wait!"

They all turn in unison to the scraggy former Captain behind bars.

"Let me help, I can help save our Queen!"

The desperation in his voice is pathetic, but then she thinks of how he helped her the past few days. Morrigan shakes her head, _No, I feel for this man, isn't the whole point of my punishment, my inability to control my emotions?.._

"I have no use for traitors and mad men in my guard. Enjoy your continued stay, _Filth!_ "

She beckons the men at her arms forward, chuckling darkly at the disgraced Captains pleas bouncing off the dungeon walls...

* * *

Morrigan wakes groggily the next morning in her linen bed, _I've never been so grateful for a scratchy mattress in my life.._ She can feel how magic has helped accelerate the healing of her torn and damaged muscles and huffs her content, _that's probably the only good thing to come from my magic.._ The pain in her arms is now a dull ache and the lacerations and puncture marks from the hot poker are practically gone _, Time to save the Queen.._

She throws the covers from her naked body, slowly rising from the bed, popping her shoulder and stretching out her aching muscles. She paces over to a mannequin holding her Armour and helmet. At a second glance, green eyes notice the small dent in the black helm from her last confrontation with the Queen, _I'll get the blacksmith to buff that out later.._ With a deep breath, Morrigan closes her eyes and waves her arms. Burgundy smoke envelops her and when green eyes open, she's looking through the V shaped slit in her helmet. Again she feels the pressure of metal clamping to her skull eliciting a dull burning but she shrugs it off, retrieving her sword from the table when there's a knock at the door.

"Enter!"

The Huntsman enters pensively with two of his men.

"The men are ready to march on your orders Captain. We should reach the White Castle just before the Queens execution.."

Morrigans attention is fully on him, her heart dropping, _Execution?!_..Quickly her hand is raised and the Huntsman dangles in a choke hold several feet from the ground.

"Execution! And you didn't care to tell me this earlier! Why?!"

"Because..it was only..issued..this morning..."

Morrigan snarls, releasing her magical hold and with a thud, the Huntsman drops to the floor, clutching his throat and coughing, _Fucking Moron!_..

"When is the execution to take place?!"

"Mid day in the main courtyard. A firing squad's been issued as the form of execution. The citizens of the white kingdom gather to bear witness to the death of the Evil Queen."

"And what of Snow White and Charming?"

"They'll be overseeing from the royal box."

 _Oh how delicious. Not only will I have an audience to witness my Queens escape but I can finally rid myself of my daughters murderer in one fluent flick of my wrist..I have to plan things carefully.._

"I'll be heading into the main courtyard alone but before you can protest Huntsman, I have a vital job for you and the men."

Morrigan smiles wickedly under her helmet, the tingle of dark magic eager for release...

* * *

A hooded figure approaches the back of the extensive crowd of onlookers. All of these people have come to see the death of the Evil Queen. How naive they are if they think shes left defenseless.

Green eyes lock onto the Evil Queen whose bound to a single post at the back of the courtyard. Snow and Charming sit on their pretentious thrones in the royal box with a clear view of the execution. Morrigan grinds her teeth, _I'll rip your throat out sheep herder, just you wait!_..She hears a distinct bird whistle from the tops of towering stone walls and grins, _that's the signal. Looks like the Huntsman can do something right.._ She, as well as dozens of onlookers watch as Jimminy Cricket hovers in front of the Queen earnestly.

"Do you have any last words?"

"Yes..yes I do. I know I'm being judged for my past, a past where I've caused pain, a past where I've inflicted misery, a past where I've even brought death. When I look back at everything I've done, I want you all to know what I feel.."

Morrigan listens intently, slightly disturbed at the amount of emotion pushing past the royals faded red lips, _What the hell is she doing?.._

"And that is..regret.."

 _She regrets?!_..Morrigan refocuses on a questionable Charming and Snow.

"Regret that I was not able to cause more pain, inflict more misery, and bring about more death. And above else with every ounce of my being I regret, that I was not able to kill..Snow White!"

Morrigans face lights up devilishly, _that's my Queen!_..The crowd rambles at the venomous outburst as Charming launches to his feet aggrieved.

"Arrows!"

A single white guard hesitantly blindfolds the Queen as archers slide arrows into their bows. Morrigan focuses her magic, drawing it forward into tingling palms, _I wont let any harm come to her._.But the way Snow is looking at the Queen, its enough to peak Morrigans interest.

"Take aim!"

Morrigan squares her shoulders and plants her feet, _I hope I'm right.._

"Fire!"

"Stop!"

Snow White launches to her feet just as the arrows are released. Morrigans hand is in mid swing when the arrows are frozen mere centimeters from the Queens chest by a floating blue fairy, _I fucking knew it. Snowy two shoes conscience will always get the better of her.._ The arrows clatter to the cobbled stone and Charming steps toward his princess perplexed.

"Snow?"

"This is not the way." Snow moves around the hand of her lover and descends the stairs as a hesitant Charming follows.

"Take her back to her cell."

White guard approach their prisoner, removing the Queens blindfold and untying her from the post. Charming follows his true love who's unknowingly heading straight for imminent danger.

 _Show Time.._ Confidently, Morrigan raises her chin and peels the hooded cloak from her shoulders.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Her dark voice booms over the silent space. All heads quickly turn and the crowd shy's away, some gasping at her sudden appearance and others muttering amongst themselves. Charming pulls the sword from his belt and dashes in front of his true love. Several swords are drawn as a dozen white guard attempt to surround her but she only chuckles.

"Is this it? You'd think a King and Queen would have more personal guard. Oh that reminds me, I believe congratulations is in order, a Shepherd to a king and a murderous bandit to a Queen, how prosperous."

Morrigan slowly stalks towards the royal couple, ever wary of her Queens condition in the background.

"Guards!" Charming's lonely command echo's around the courtyard.."Guards!"

Morrigan releases a throaty laugh.."I believe the rest of your guard has been temporarily detained by my men."

"Your still easily outnumbered!"

"You remember what happened the last time you said that Charming!"

"Yes, we defeated you!"

Morrigans teeth bare under her helmet and she takes a few threatening steps forward.."I was distracted, but believe me, that wont happen again!"

Snow takes a confident step forward, anger and tension rising.."What do you want?!"

Amused, Morrigan waves a hand idly.."I would think that's obvious. I've come to free my Queen and take your boyfriends head."

"That's never going to happen!"

An elderly woman with glasses and a crossbow appears in Morrigans peripheral and a young woman in a red cloak approaches to stand behind Snow and Charming defensively, _things are about to get interesting.._ She chuckles darkly.

"Enough talking, Lets get on with it shall we _._ "

With a wave of her hand, Morrigan disappears in a cloud of burgundy smoke only to appear by the side of her Queen. She extends her wrists and the hidden blades in her cuffs spring outward, thrusting into the throats of the white guard either side of their prisoner. Frantic hands clasp around the crimson holes as the men fall to the floor, writhing and coughing up bright red blood. Morrigan takes advantage, quickly breaking the Queens bonds and taking note of the woman's vicious smile. She dips her head respectfully before whirling and addressing her audience.

The crowd scream and scurry away as the rest of the white guard advance with sharp steel. Charming, Granny and Red also approach as Snow ushers frightened peasants out of the courtyard.

"There's nowhere to go!"

Morrigan snarls.."Is that right Shepherd?!"

"Do it!"

The Queens firm hand is suddenly grasping Morrigans forearm and she quickly summons her dark magic. A small blue ball of light launches from the blue fairies wand and she reaches out, the ball safely colliding with her palm while exasperated green eyes study the small light, _really? I was expecting something with a bit more kick_..Her hand slowly crushes the magic and her anger returns, _Fucking fairy dust.._

"Is that it?"

Red electricity dances around Morrigans hands and she quickly sends a bolt thundering towards the fairy. With a loud crack, it strikes its target and the little blue mass hurtles, screaming towards the castle walls.

"Blue!" Snow tries to approach her injured friend but is held back by an over protective white knight.

Morrigan can hear the Queen chuckle darkly behind and the sinister smirk under her helmet grows, _pleasing the Queen is like a drug!_..She aims her palms outwards, dark magic striking anything in its path. Screaming citizens duck as red lightening streaks above their heads, smashing into walls, carts, people. Granny releases an arrow from her crossbow but its met within the Dark Knights palm, _I wish they'd stop that shit!.._ Morrigan violently throws the arrow at an advancing Charming who blocks and slashes down at her. She grabs the Queens waist from behind and pulls them both to the side avoiding the deadly attack, _I hope to hell I don't get burnt to crisp for touching her_..But a hand suddenly snakes around her waist and she feels another grab onto the back of her chest plate.

Before Morrigan can process the action, Charming's sword slashes at them sideways, _I hope you can bend Queenie.._ With a push on the woman at her back, they lean back in unison and Morrigans careful to keep the Queen from falling flat on her backside. The sword just scrapes the front of her helmet so she pushes up and punches him square in the chest. Charming soars through the air, landing roughly on the cobblestone with his sword clattering to the ground. The Queen suddenly tugs Morrigan right, and like a puppet, she glides to the right, pulling out her ebony sword. Behind the panicking crowd, red eyes spot several black guard fighting Charming's forces and, _Little men? Fucking dwarfs again!_..

Red suddenly takes a threatening step forward, the fabric at her shoulders pulled off and when it drops, a black wolf is stood growling viciously, _the girls a god damn wolf!_..Morrigan raises her hand and red electricity dances dangerously in her palm once more. Another tug left alerts her and she steals a glance, spotting Charming closing fast. The wolf lunges just as Charming raises his sword. She launches magic at the wolf, hitting it in the chest and sending it flying backwards with a yelp whilst her ebony blade quickly rises to block steel and metal clashes together. She pushes the prince backwards, dealing consistent blows.

Charming's sword slashes down again and she sidesteps, _gotcha!_..Morrigan draws the blade on her cuff and slices the princes forearm. His sword slips from his grasp as he stumbles, cradling his bloody arm and howling in pain. His eyes bulge at Morrigans raised sword, ebony steel absorbing sunlight, _Finally I get my revenge!.._ There's a snarl to her left and she hesitates a brief moment, _shit the wolf, how could I forget!.._ The arm around her waist tightens but she knows its too late, so with an extensive push, Morrigan knocks the Queen out from behind her before a mass of black fur barrels into her side launching them several feet into the air. Limbs both human and canine crash to the punishing stone, the wolf quickly rolling back onto all fours and pounces on her again. She pushes one hand into the furry chest and grabs its neck with her other, squeezing harshly. The snapping jaws mere inches from her face, waft hot rancid breath through the looking slits on her helmet and she grimaces, _The filthy mutt! Enough is enough!_..A bolt of electricity is launched into the wolfs chest making it howl in pain. With another blast, the beast launches into the air and crashes to the stone in a whimpering mess, _And fucking stay down!_..

Quickly Morrigan climbs to her feet, red eyes sweeping the area. Charming's battling with black guard and Granny continues to fire arrows from the royal box. It seems the dwarfs are pushing the remaining citizens out of the courtyard or attempting to aid those who have been injured _, Wrap shit up Morrigan.._ Her focus finds the Queen who's pulling an older man to the side and talking to him sternly. Morrigan shifts, her eyes drawn elsewhere and she double takes finding several white archers and Charming aiming arrows at the Queen, _Shit.._

Morrigan sprints, releasing several bolts of lightening at the firing squad but Charming composes himself quickly and releases an arrow, _Fuck!.._ She suddenly disappears in a cloud of burgundy smoke, reappearing next to the arguing Queen and man and pulling them towards her chest plate. There's a sharp pain below her ribs forcing her to stagger forward with a grunt, _Shit, that's gone deep.._ Breathing deeply, she wearily releases the startled old man and furious Queen to address Charming still crouching behind debris. The arrow sticking from her back catches on one of the bodies behind and she grunts in pain, _well done idiot!_..

Taking a couple of shaky steps forward, Morrigan summons her remaining dark magic to her fingertips. With one devastating push, bright streaks of lightening cascade around the courtyard. The magic rips apart anything it touches, black guard and white, peasant and nobility. Pieces of the castle wall shatter on impact, crushing whatever's under them with a deafening crunch but her energy dwindles _, I cant keep this up..I have to save what little I have left or we're not going anywhere.._ Breathing heavily, Morrigan pulls back her dark magic, summoning and sheathing her ebony blade, _Ive dealt a vital blow to the white kingdom today, I just hope its enough.._

"CHARMING!"

Her voice booms through the eerie silence descended upon the courtyard. Charming gets to his feet slowly, protectively clutching Snow at his side while Morrigan makes a note of the bloody gash on the princesses brow and the multiple cuts on Charming's cheek, _it makes me feel a little better at least.._

"I will get your head, if its the last thing I do!"

She quickly raises her arms and herself, her Queen and the elderly man disappear in a cloud of burgundy smoke leaving the Dark Knights threat to echo around the destroyed courtyard..

* * *

When burgundy smoke dissipates, Morrigan stumbles from a sudden wave of dizziness, green eyes clamping together and she barely registers the conversation in front of her, _Something about Daddy, and duty.._ There's a gentle hand on her shoulder and alert green eyes snap open to land on the elderly man.

"I thank you for saving me and my daughter."

 _Daughter?.._ The Queen steps in beside him, her face stoic and Morrigans heart races, _The Queens father?! Seriously?!_..Her eyes flicker back and forward from face to face, _the eyes are defiantly the same, except the mans are warmer._.She nods weakly and steps away from his touch, but as she does, pain shoots up her spine faltering her steps. When she stumbles, he attempts to reach for her but she avoids his hand like its a coiled serpent. Looking behind her, green eyes latch onto Charming's arrow sticking from her back. Her fingers close around the shaft and with a brutal tug, it rips from her skin. She grunts, stumbling as dizziness blinds her yet again, _wait? what the hell is that?!.._ Morrigan raises the tip of the arrow which glows a faint blue, _fairy dust!_..Her sight speckles, her limbs feeling abnormally heavy as the Queen stares at the blue dust concerned.

"Fucking fairy.."

The arrow slips from Morrigans grasp, falling to the red carpet and a second later her body joins it. The last thing she sees is two people kneeling at her side, then darkness, _Fucking fairies..._


	16. New Beginnings

**_No major TW for this chapter..._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke:_

Ever since the incident at the sheriffs station Morrigans locked herself in her room. Regina plays the moment over and over again in her mind, a simmering anger hidden under her masterful stoic expression but it still chips away at her defenses, _I don't want to pressure her into talking, I'd like her to come to me when shes ready but whatever he said obviously hurt her deeply, I'm concerned but..Damn it! I cant believe she let Charming of all people get to her!_..Regina places the tray of untouched food on the kitchen counter and huffs, _Shes changing drastically, she'd never refuse me back in the enchanted forest, if she was brought something, she would take it and enjoy it if she knew what was best for her.._ Regina shivers involuntarily, unsettling memories flashing through her mind, _But enough is enough, I've given Morrigan her space, now she needs to move on._.With determination, madam mayor slides two large apple turnovers in the oven and exits the kitchen..

* * *

Morrigan sits on the floor, clutching her knees to her chest, tears staining grey jeans as she continues to stare out of the window absently, _Charming the fucking sheep herder, he doesn't know anything! I can be happy! I can..right?.._ Another tear slides down her cheek, _how weak am I right now. Just hope to hell the Queen doesn't see me like this.._ Surprisingly the regal woman has respected her space and left her in peace. Regina brought food earlier but shes not hungry with all her spiraling emotions. When she rejected the food, she expected the former Queen to break down the door and punish her, but nothing. There's a tingling sensation on her throat and she swallows gently, _the gash must be knitting back together. At this rate, I'll have my voice back by morning, that's good isn't it?.._ She sighs, weary green eyes slipping shut, _I don't know anymore.._ There's a knock at the door.

"Morrigan we need to talk.."

 _I don't have the energy right now_..The door knob rattles.

"Open the door!"

 _She sounds pissed..But I don't give two shits, nothing matters anymore, not the punishments, not the Queen, nothing._.The door to her room bursts open and an angry mayor steps in.

"When I tell you to open the door you open it!"

Regina stalks towards the woman.."Morrigan?!" Her anger flares, _Don't you ignore me_!..

"Captain?!"

Nothing. Morrigan continues to stare through the window but Regina suddenly grabs her face, forcefully pulling it to focus on angry brown eyes, but the former queen pauses, Morrigans light no longer shining in bloodshot eyes.

"Morrigan? Speak to me." Concerned, Regina clicks her fingers in front the girls absent face.

Morrigans pupils dilate and then, as if the shes been rebooted, recognition flashes in wide green eyes. She jumps backwards, hitting her head on the wall and a hand immediately darts up to cover her aching skull, _well done genius!.._ She looks up rattled at a concerned Regina, _have I done something wrong?!_..

Regina watches Morrigans rising panic and quickly places a gentle hand on her flinching knee.

"Its okay..We need to talk." She calmly makes her way over to bed, sitting primly on the edge before an olive hand pats the sheets beside her.."Come and sit with me."

 _What's she up to?.._ After a moment, Morrigan slowly rises and shuffles onto the bed, sitting at a respectable distance.

"We need to talk..Specifically about what happened at the sheriffs station.."

Morrigan nods weakly.

"What did Charming say to upset you so much?"

"Why?"

Regina frowns questionably.."Why what?"

Morrigan fidgets nervously as green eyes avoid her intently, _Clearly she's afraid to answer the damn question, this is ridiculous!_..

"Morrigan don't be scared to tell me what you feel, I wont get angry."

 _Its like I'm talking to Henry.._ Regina sees the small change, the woman's shoulders falling from their squared position and body visibly relaxing _._

Morrigans mouth opens and closes a few times, eyes fixed on the cream carpet.."Why..do you care?"

Regina frowns.."I care because whatever he said clearly upset you. I care because that moron has no right in saying that you can't have happiness.." Morrigan continues to fidget, eyes glassy and downcast urging Regina on.."But I don't believe that's all he said to put you in such a state. What else did he say?"

There's a brief silence, Morrigan contemplating her next words before she speaks weakly.."I'm evil..nobody cares..I should crawl away and die.." Tears build up in the green eyes and her jaw steels at her weakness.."That just because I don't have a family of my own..it doesn't mean I can take away everyone else's.."

Tears roll down Morrigans cheeks and Regina's anger finally boils over, _The son of a bitch! Its the shepherds fault Morrigan lost her family in the first place!.._ But her mind races back, disturbing and unspeakable acts resurfacing, but her anger twists into uncomfortable guilt _._ The Evil Queen had witnessed the carnage first hand before she put an end to things. She remembers young frightened bright green eyes staring at her amongst the flames, _Morrigan must never find out.._ Regina's brought back from her haze by quiet sobbing and she cant help but place a gentle hand on Morrigans shoulder, ushering her to turn around.

"Morrigan look at me."

"..I cant.."

"Please look at me."

Morrigans head slowly turns and glassy green eyes stare intently.

"You can have happiness, you can have a life here, I'll help you if you'll let me. I know your scared, confused with everything, with me. I cant take back what I've done to you and I know I'll never earn your forgiveness, but let me help you now. I want to start over, no more lessons, no more etiquette and no more, this.."

Regina lifts a hand and brushes her finger tips across the gauze on Morrigans neck.

Wide green eyes stare intently, _am I dreaming? Did I hit my head too hard on the wall and now I'm in this freaky fucked up dreamland?! The Queens being so..open, but most of all, she's going to remove the collar?_..

"I..I.."

Regina quickly cuts her off.

"Its okay you don't have to say anything further."

The regal woman smiles warmly and it feels as if Morrigans heart just exploded, _I cant remember the last time she smiled at me like that.._

"You should rest, perhaps your voice will return by the morning and then we can talk further if you like.."

Still a little shell shocked, Morrigan simply nods as Regina makes her way to the door.

"If you need anything in the night, you know where my room is."

There's another nod before the mayor slips through the open door and quietly closes it behind her.

Morrigan sits frozen, afraid the last few minutes might suddenly disappear, _What the hell just happened? The Queen just comforted me...No, it wasn't the Queen, it was Regina..My Regina_..And with an unfamiliar warmth spreading through her veins, the dot of light in Morrigans heart just got a whole lot bigger...

* * *

Silence...

...

Darkness...

...

Morrigan bolts upright, heavy panting filling the room, sweat dripping from her hot skin and lacing the sheets, _I'm used to nightmares plaguing my mind but this one..Elinor was in this one, I never usually have nightmares about her but tonight with the whole talk with Regina..My daughter was burning!_..She presses green eyes with her palms trying to erase the image from her mind but frowns when her hands pull back smeared with liquid, _I must have cried in my sleep. No matter how hard, the image wont leave! I feel..._ She checks the clock at her bedside table, **03:37am** , _damn its late.._ Slowly she rolls out of bed and quietly heads for the door, _I hope I don't get a fireball to the face_..

* * *

Gently the white door slides open and Morrigan steps through, carefully shutting it behind her. With as much subtlety as possible, the former bandit creeps over to the bed, blatantly aware of the unmoving body between the sheets, _Good, I didn't wake her.._ Quietly she gets to the floor and places an arm under her head. Green eyes droop, a calming sensation washing over her, _being near Regina seems to work, why? Hell if I know!_ _Probably something to do with how reliant I was on her back in the enchanted forest._.Her knees curl, keeping heat to her chest and eyes closing. There's a shuffle above and green eyes snap open as the familiar sensation of being watched creeps up her spine, _Please don't be awake.._ Slowly her head turns to look up and her heart leaps into her mouth, _Shit!_..Pitch black eyes stare down at her, lifting her sense of panic, _Is she pissed? I bet shes pissed.._

Dark eyes continue to stare a moment longer before they retreat back onto the bed and out of sight. Morrigan releases a drawn out breath, _guess I can sleep here tonight.._ Her eyes begin to droop, sleep closing in again.

"Come here."

Regina's voice reverberates around the silent room and Morrigans eyes snap open yet again, _did I just hear right?_..She sits up slowly, peaking her head up from the edge of the bed. The sheets have been pulled back allowing entrance and green eyes widen, _seriously?!_..

"Well?"

 _The floor or a feather bed with a beautiful woman? Beautiful?! Shut up Morrigan!_ _But I will choose the bed any day.._ Carefully Morrigan pulls herself up and slides under the covers, very careful not to touch the warm body beside her, _a fireball to the face this close will probably kill me.._ She shifts a little awkwardly, pulling the sheets up to her neck as Regina moves onto her side facing away. The beds heaven on her aching back and with the older woman so close, she finally drifts into peaceful slumber...

* * *

Sunlight beams through a small crack in the black patterned curtains causing green eyes to flutter open. This is the one blissful moment of ignorance where she feels at peace, _I love these moments, waking, forgetting all my problems.._ Then reality hits and memories of her past come flooding back. Morrigan shy's away from the light, away from reality to roll onto her back _._ Its another morning, another day plagued by horrific actions inflicted so long ago.

A small movement by her side catches Morrigans attention. Her Queens black tresses are spread on the white pillow next to her head as green eyes catch the clock on the bedside table, **06:44** , _not too early to get up. I doubt I'll get back to sleep anyway.._ Morrigan very carefully lifts the sheets and slides from the bed. Regina turns, curling onto her side now facing the apprehensive witch.

Morrigan stares for a few minutes, soaking in the peaceful woman's beauty, _she's beautiful.._ Green eyes widen, _what the hell! God Morrigan! This is so freaky, you look like a fucking stalker! And that's my Que to exit.._ Awkwardly but quietly, she moves to the bedroom door, grabbing the knob and gently pulling it open. There's a creak but she feels a sudden presence behind her, green eyes widen further, her hand on the door knob tightening, _Shes behind me isn't she.._ Morrigan turns slowly and when her eyes meet the questionable mayor she yelps, jumping backwards, her back slapping against the door and slamming it shut _, What is she a fucking ninja or something?!_..Her sudden startle elicits a small grin from the former Queen.

"What are you doing?"

"I.. _eh_.."

"Because I wont have you sneaking downstairs in another horrific attempt to make me coffee."

 _"Oh_ thanks.." Morrigan slaps a hand over her mouth at Regina's ascending eyebrow and blurts her apologies.."Your majesty, I'm sorry I didn't.." She panics, eyes darting to the floor.

"Well it seems you've gotten your voice back as well as your sharp tongue dear.."

Regina scrutinizes the reclusive girl, eyes drawn to the gauze at her neck.

"Come, I'll show you how to make coffee properly." She glides next to Morrigan and for a brief minute, they gaze at each other.

"I'm not.."

Regina frowns as apprehensive green eyes dart to the floor again.."Your not what?"

"..getting..punished?"

A heavy sigh pushes passed scarred lips, Regina sliding closer to the skittish woman.."I told you last night all of that stops, so no your not going to be punished for speaking your mind. Now come and make coffee with me."

 _I'm not going to be punished for speaking out of turn? I'm never going to be punished for anything? Okayyy..Well that's just weird.._ Morrigans frowns questionably.

"Morrigan?"

"Yes my Queen?"

"Will you please move so I can leave the room?"

Morrigan startles, quickly stepping away from the door sheepish.."Yes, sorry your Majesty."

"Regina.."

Green eyes peer into brown, a small smile tugging at pink lips.."Regina.."

Regina ghosts a smile and walks from the room, _well that certainly was a start_..

* * *

Morrigan perches on a stool at the kitchen island, watching Regina load small packets of fresh beans into the espresso machine, _If I knew she had one of these I would have used it last time.._

"I assume in the last twenty eight years you've managed to use an espresso machine?"

"Yes my Que.." Morrigan pauses, hesitantly clearing her throat, _No etiquette_.. _I'll never get used to it.._

"Yes."

"Good, so I hope next time you feel the need to make me coffee, you'll at least make a decent cup. Oh and I take one spoon of sugar, not a ladle dear.

A surprising laugh erupts from a timid Morrigan and Regina cant help an amused chuckle accompany it, but eventually the chortle alleviates and Morrigans expression dims into a small frown.

"What's wrong dear?"

"I..I haven't laughed like that for a while."

Silence washes over them, Regina's thoughts dance around the prospect shes actually never heard the woman laugh like that, ever. Before she can recede further into her dark thoughts, Morrigan shifts awkwardly in her seat drawing her attention.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"About what?"

Dark green eyes flicker up uncomfortably.."About..starting over?"

"Yes.." Regina quickly slides alongside the timid woman.."And we're going to start with this.."

Olive fingers attempt to remove the gauze but Morrigan flinches away apprehensively.

"I think its about time we take this off, don't you?"

Regina waits patiently for confirmation and when Morrigan finally nods, slim fingers pull the gauze from the woman's neck revealing a fully healed throat. She studies the skin carefully, _I mustn't overlook anything that may result in the wound reopening.._ She prods and strokes white skin lightly before running her fingers over the black and purple collar. She feels the woman shiver, _from fear or..something else, I'm not sure. In a way I wish its the latter.._

Regina's so close Morrigan can smell the woman's apple scented shampoo. Another shiver snakes up her spine as the woman strokes the skin on her throat delicately, _She needs to hurry up!_..Morrigan clears her throat anxiously, _if she stays there much longer I'm going to fall off the damn stool!_..

Regina can see the shifty woman visibly gulp and takes a small step back.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt, perhaps even a lot. Ive never removed the collar before and when the curse brought us to Storybrooke, it just seemed to remove itself. I'm not fully aware of what will happen."

Green eyes study the regal woman, so with confidence and a small smile, Morrigan nods, _it may hurt like hell to get it off, but not as much as it does while its on.._

Regina smiles weakly and warily steps forward. A delicate hand wraps around Morrigans throat and with another confident nod, Regina summons her magic. She focuses, purple sparks dancing around her hand and Morrigans neck. The younger woman hisses, grinding her teeth in pain as Regina pushes again, attempting to strip the collar from skin, but Morrigan shrieks painfully when determined purple magic seeps into the leather. Regina's jaw sets, her forehead beading with sweat, as strands of magic begin to detach themselves.

Another scream echo's around the mayoral mansion as Morrigans hands clamp around the wrist at her neck, _its being torn out of me!_..Darkness ebbs at her consciousness, black spots dancing in her vision, _somethings wrong!.._ She tastes the familiar tang of copper as the tip of her spine explodes with pain and she shrieks in agony.

The painful screech is deafening and it startles Regina somewhat, _somethings wrong!.._ The curses magic is receding into the collar but her magic, the original darkness placed there wont come to hand, _Damn it, why wont it come!_ _Morrigan cant take much more of this.._ And so with one last push, Regina grabs the protruding leather and rips the collar from white skin. She stumbles backwards, collar in hand and leaning heavily on the kitchen surface.

Morrigan otherwise sways on her feet, eyes hazy and tears staining her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Slowly Regina pulls herself towards the woman.

"Morrigan?" Quickly Regina grabs Morrigan as she falls, lacing her arms around Morrigans waist and crumbling to the floor. A lucid head lulls forward, unmoving and resting on her shoulder.

"Morrigan?!" Panicking, Regina shakes the limp body.."Morrigan?!"

"I'm..'kay.."

Regina carefully helps the woman sit upright and bloodshot green eyes droop.

"Did..it work?"

"Yes but.."

"What?"

"I managed to remove the collar but my magic, I couldn't..It wouldn't.."

 _So that's what that feeling was. The feeling of darkness being ripped from my soul. But as long as that fucking collar is off I couldn't give a flying fuck about a little darkness, I'm swimming in it anyway.._ Morrigan nods, eyes sliding to the collar and tentatively reaching for it.."It doesn't matter..at least.."

Regina follows green eyes to the collar in her grasp and she nods weakly, _At least its off.._ She opens her palm, offering the strip of leather to the woman but Morrigans hand snaps back.

"I don't want it."

"Okay, I'll keep it in my vault then."

"What will you do with it?"

"I need to figure out what went wrong during the extraction. Maybe I can get some answers from it.."

Morrigan nods, Regina scrutinizing bloodshot green eyes.

"Come, you need to rest."

"So do you my Qu..So do you."

 _"I_ didn't almost die."

 _"Almost_ , I _almost_ died."

Regina raises an irritated eyebrow.."I think I rescinded the speaking rule a little early."

Morrigan looks away sheepish.."Sorry."

 _"Hmm_ , Come on."

Regina climbs to her feet wearily and holds a hand out for the shaky woman. Tentatively Morrigan takes it and with a tug, the younger witch unceremoniously climbs to her feet.

"Would you like me to help you upstairs?"

"No, I think I can manage..Thank you."

Regina stands silent, still enjoying the feel of the woman's hand in hers, _I feel all bubbly, nervous and happy at the same time..its frightening.._ Her heart beats rapidly, _I cant do this.._ Regina pulls her hand away.

"I'll bring you coffee when your settled. Breakfast will be in an hour and then I'm meeting with sheriff Swan about my case.." Morrigan opens her mouth to interrupt but she quickly raises a hand.."And before you say your coming, your not. You'll stay here and rest. I wont be long, you may watch television in the living room if you wish."

 _Oh woopty fucking doo, thanks Regina.._ Morrigan scowls, crossing her arms and pouting. Regina sends an equally terrifying scowl back, placing one hand on her hip and ending the conversation, _well that's just petrifying..touche' your majesty.._ Relenting, Morrigans arms drop and she looks away huffing her irritation.

"Yes your majesty."

Regina nods, a little irritated at the title reference _.._ "Now go and rest, I'll be up shortly."

With a bow, Morrigan slowly exits the kitchen and ascends the staircase, _Even though shes handling me like a child, at least we're moving forward..its a start_...


	17. Anger

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence..._**

* * *

 _2 Weeks Later:_

Its been weeks since the collar was removed. Shes had a couple of small incidents with her temperament since then but Regina managed to rein her in. It'd been over such little things as well, like when the mailman through the morning paper too hard shattering one of the Queens garden ornaments, it was ridiculous that something so small could get her so riled up, _but It was kind of funny seeing the mans face when I nearly tore his arm off.._ Regina had to "poof" her inside because of her refusal to leave without the mailman's head, _lets just say I was confined to the mansion for the following two days with a moody Regina blanking me at every turn..lesson learnt.._

On top of baby sitting, Regina had been busy assisting with the Sheriffs investigation into the mayors attack. They managed to get the foul pathetic man Sydney to confess and spill Intel on others involvement. He's sworn statement to the facts so they have cause to arrest people now. A couple more statements and the worst of the bunch will be incriminated and finally Swan can start rounding them up, especially Whale, _I cant wait to get my hands on that sick son of a bitch! No matter what the Queen says, what Swan says, I'll end him! Its not just that he did those atrocities specifically to Regina that makes me want to tear his head off, its the fact that he did them at all! No one deserves to live after doing that to someone..No one!_..

Morrigan follows Regina into the diner, ever wary of hidden dangers lurking in the shadows. As soon as they enter, the diner falls silent and Morrigan shifts anxiously. Regina and Henry have been getting along very well as of late, the boy has made great progress in getting over the whole Evil Queen side of his mother. He would occasionally engage in conversation with Morrigan but whenever the curious boy would ask about her past, Regina would give a stern look and she would change the subject, _I don't blame him for his curiosity.._ So occasionally talking about her rock and unicorn helped keep him satisfied _, the boys actually growing on me..I never thought it possible when I saw him cower during my incarceration at the sheriffs station._.

"Mom!" The plucky young boy jumps from his seat and hurry's over, grabbing one of Regina's hands.."We saved you a seat."

 _We?_..Green eyes dart to the booth and sitting quietly is the mother daughter Charming duo. Morrigan sees Regina's body stiffen and she clenches a fist, _sun of a bitch! Can Regina not have an afternoon alone with her son?!_..Morrigan scowls at the heroic pair who, with matching green eyes, look back vexatious, _damn fucking straight its going to be awkward.._

Henry eagerly pulls his adopted mother towards the booth with Morrigan in tow and the mayor slides into a seat next to her son, irritated at the two woman across from her. Morrigan simply stands at her Queens shoulder, eyes forward and passive. She senses eyes on her and glances down. Mary Margret and Emma stare, the blond sympathetically smiling and the pixie haired woman frowning, which only seems to irritate Morrigan further.

Emma stares at the unmoving soldier, a small smile creeping onto pink lips, _ever so vigilant aren't we, will she ever take a break.._ She evaluates the woman, _Gone is the gauntly white face and bags, she seems to have put some weight on which is good and that nasty looking collar is gone. Regina told me she removed it after I kept bugging her in one of our investigation sessions. Her exact words were, "I've removed the collar Miss Swan now get back to work or I'll have Morrigan throw you out" and it was my damn office! There hasn't been any issues with the fiery witch either, no calls to the station about someone getting their face torn off, except of course that one call from a Mr Millan at the post office saying a woman nearly ripped his arm off at the mayors house. But Regina had assured me it was an accident and had begrudgingly taken care of it. I didn't quite believe it was an "accident" but there were no other incidents prior so..meh..I'll let that one slide.._ Emma's pulled from her thoughts by a short skirted waitress sliding beside her.

"Hey Ems."

"Hey Ruby, you working for Granny today?"

"Yeah she needs a little help, lunch hours are the worst."

Emma watches Ruby shift, glancing from an awkwardly stood Morrigan to the steely mayor _, Ruby mentioned the encounters shes had with Morrigan back in the enchanted forest and non of them were pleasant. Does everyone in this town have a past with Morrigan and Regina?_..Emma notes the mumbling citizens glaring in their direction and fidgets slightly, _I hope they don't whip into a frenzy, I want my grilled cheese god damn it!_..

After a wave of awkward silence, Mary Margret clears her throat.."Shall we order?"

"Yeah I'm starved, usual for me Rubes."

The former princess chuckles at her daughter appetite.."Just a coffee for me Red, I'm meeting David soon."

Morrigan visibly tenses, her jaw steeling but she flinches at the hand grabbing the bottom of her leg. Green eyes regard the limb extending from her Queen as Regina continues to stare forward placidly. She quickly calms herself, relaxing her steeled jaw and feels a subtle flow of Regina's magic flow into her limbs. _breathe, just breathe.._

Emma and Ruby steal apprehensive glances before an oblivious Henry quickly chimes in.."I'll have a burger and fries with a strawberry milkshake."

"Drop the milkshake and make it an orange juice."

 _"Aww_ Mom, I always have a milkshake.."

Regina raises a challenging eyebrow at Henry's pouting.

"Fine, but in exchange.." He sticks his nose in the air, raising an authoritative finger and Regina's eyebrow ascends further.."I demand a cheeseburger."

"Demand?"

His authoritative demeanor falters, his finger crooking at the end.."Please?"

A small smile tugs at red lips, _Henry always has the ability to make me laugh even with his childish antics. We've gotten so close within the past week, I'm happy to say Morrigan is a big part of that. Whenever they both are in the same room he bombards Morrigan with questions of our past. Thankfully she doesn't disclose anything serious and ultimately damaging to him, but one day I'll have to tell him the truth. And on that day, he'll go back to hating me again. I don't think my battered heart can take the rejection but..its the right thing to do. That's what heroes do apparently.._

"Very well, I concede to your compromise."

Henry's face lights up and Ruby chuckles, scribbling on her notepad.."Cheeseburger, fries and an orange juice.." The girls expression hardens.."What can I get you madam mayor?"

 _What the hell was that tone?!_..Morrigan grits her teeth, _the disrespectful ball of fur!_..She breathes heavily through her nostrils alerting the young wolf who scowls, _yeah keep goading me little pup, I'll tear you to pieces!_..

Regina's voice snaps them both from their glaring battle.

"I'll have my usual salad Miss Lucas, and a water."

Ruby looks down to the pointed mayor before glancing back at a scowling Morrigan.."Coming right up!" She bites out, turning quickly and stalking into the back room.

Green narrowed eyes watch her go, _fucking wolf!_..

"Mom, guess what happened at school yesterday?"

Henry's uplifting beat draws everyone's attention excluding a guarded Morrigan. There's a jingle of the bell above the diner door and she glances in its direction before she stiffens. A man in his forties, Grey hair combed over his semi bald head, messy beard and wearing overalls walks in approaching the bar. He wipes his filthy black hands on his thighs and perches on one of the stools, _How the hell? In all my twenty eight years living in this town I've never once seen him. I..I thought he was never brought over with the curse.._ Morrigan trembles slightly, drowning out Henry's bubbly conversation, _How?..I thought?.._ The man slowly pivots in his seat, his attention finally settling in her direction. Grey eyes flash in recognition and a sly cruel smile curls onto his lips as he waves a little _._ Morrigan plunges back into her memories, memories of her past suffering, each session she had with the man, the many times he tortured her, tore her body apart and found pleasure in it. Her anger bubbles to the surface, jaw setting as her shoulders square and her hands ball into fists. All the hours of screaming, pleading for death, the times he laughed and spat in her face calling her a dog.

Regina frowns, feeling a sudden shake, it was subtle like someone gently kicked the back of her chair.

Emma feels a small shake and frowns, _did someone kick my seat?_..

 _He called me Weak..Dog..The Evil Queens bitch!.._

Just as Ruby approaches the man, Morrigans rage explodes. Green eyes flicker red and the smug smile on Teach's face drops instantly.

"YOU!"

All heads snap towards Morrigan as Emma and Regina share worrying glances.

"YOUR DEAD!"

The man attempts to make a dash for the door but magic throws him into the air where he crashes into the back wall with a loud crunch.

Emma and Regina immediately launch to their feet as citizens hastily scurry away from the furious witch.

The former Queen takes a small step forward.."Morrigan stop!"

 _Fuck you!_..Morrigan flicks her wrist and the two woman are forced back down to their seats roughly.

Emma struggles in the booth.."What the hell? Regina!"

"I know!"

Morrigan whips her arm in the air, launching tables and chairs in multiple directions to effectively make herself a path. The furniture smashes into the diner windows, the door, behind the bar and into a few unsuspecting screaming citizens. She stalks towards a cowering Teach, rage rolling off her in waves.

"Morrigan you don't want to do this! Look how far you've come, don't give into anger!"

Emma's plea is met with deaf ears as Morrigan lifts the terrified man with magic, slamming him to the wall and successfully pinning him there. Granny suddenly steps out from the back room, crossbow in hand and Emma's eyes bulge, _not a good idea Granny!_..

"Wait!"

Too late, the arrow launches from the crossbow and into Morrigans free hand. She growls bitterly, slowly addressing the elderly woman.

"DON'T FUCKING DO THAT!" She moves to throw the bolt back when Ruby steps protectively in front of Granny. Red eyes study the pair intently before a full bellied laugh erupts, the patrons in the diner recoiling at the madness.

"Your PATHETIC! WEAK!" Morrigan throws the arrow aside, settling her attention back on a choking Teach.

Regina feels her magic pull at the restraints and with a flick of her wrist, her and Emma dart to their feet with the blond quickly pulling her gun and the mayor stepping toward Morrigan.

"Morrigan stop!" Regina's voice is stern, aggressive, challenging, causing red eyes to burn into her.

"NO!"

Emma takes an unconscious step back at the ferocity whilst Regina takes a hesitant step forward _, I know who the old man is, Teach was the Evil Queens lead torturer and I had sent him many times to pay Morrigan a visit. How the hell could I forget about him.._ She raises her chin, steeling her jaw and looking every part the Queen she used to be.

"I command you Captain to release him and return to the mansion!"

"So he can TORTURE ME! I don't think so _my Queen!"_

Regina's title spits from the woman's mouth with such venom she recoils a little _, Shes out of control, and with no collar, Morrigan will be difficult to calm down without violence. I need to lure her outside, away from everyone, away from Henry.._ Brown eyes widen and dart to her son who is curled into the corner of the booth, looking frantically at the scene.

Morrigan passively turns back to Teach, dark magic rolling off her in waves.."You!..You think I wouldn't find out about you! That I wouldn't come for you after the pain you put me through?!"

"I was only doing my job."

"You were doing much more than that! You enjoyed every second of it, every second I was ripped open for your own amusement!" She closes a hand around his neck, squeezing harshly.

"P-Please..I have a...wife.."

Regina slowly approaches behind the seething woman, bating away the protesting hand of the sheriff as she goes.

"You sniveling little fuck! No one should have to suffer living with a pathetic, cowardly piece of shit like you! Your not laughing now are you! This time the Evil Queens BITCH gets to play! This time the dog bites BACK!"

"Please..I'm sorry.."

Morrigan chuckles darkly.."Do you think your wife would ever forgive you if I told her what you did to me?!" Grey glassy eyes plead with her before she slams his head back in frustration and the diner lights flicker eerily.."WELL?!"

"No.."

"No she wouldn't. Perhaps I'll pay her a little visit after I'm done with you, then she can suffer, just as I have!"

"Please..my..son.."

Morrigan pauses, her anger leveling off, _son?! The disgusting bastard has a son?!_..There's a hand on her shoulder and a sudden tingling spreads attempting to pull her into unconsciousness. Her firm hand clamps onto Regina's slender wrist, her other dropping Teach from the wall as she turns slowly, piercing red eyes settling on a seething Regina, _her spell is taking effect, DAMN! I don't have much time!.._ Teach crawls from under her, scurrying over to Emma before the blond quickly pushes the stumbling man behind her protectively. Morrigan narrows her eyes at the movement, her anger rising once more.

"Hey." Red eyes refocus back on Regina.."You need to stop."

"NO! Not this time! He'll pay for what he did to me!"

"Killing him wont right the atrocities he's done to you."

"Maybe, but it _will_ make me feel better!"

Regina shakes her head weakly.."No, it wont."

"Why are you protecting him?! I know you don't really give a shit if I rip him in two!"

"I'm not doing it for him, or for them.." A passive hand gestures to the cowering citizens.."I'm doing it for you. Your scaring people and fear is not a good way to encourage acceptance, believe me I know."

Red eyes dart around the diner to each petrified face before eventually reaching Henry, _He's..scared. I won't hurt him, I wouldn't hurt any child.._

Regina takes note of the sudden shift, Morrigans grip slackening around her wrist and shoulders relaxing somewhat, _that's it.._

"Your not a villain anymore Morrigan, don't let them turn you back into one. What he did to you is as much my fault as it is his.." Challenging Red eyes refocus and the grip on her wrist tightens again.."A very smart boy once said, as long as you know what you did was wrong and your sorry, you should have a chance at forgiveness.."

In the corner, Henry shuffles forward to sit at the edge of the booth, a smile slowly creeping onto his lips.

"I'm not deserving of your forgiveness, but please for your sake, for the sake of my son, don't let him see the Dark Knight. Please don't let him witness that.." The grip on her wrist loosens again.."I'm asking you as an ally, as a..a friend, don't give into anger, don't be pulled back under by the darkness as I was."

Morrigans eyes flicker from red to green.."I'm not...Friends?"

Regina nods, smiling weakly and her wrist is suddenly dropped when Morrigan scurry's backwards shaking her head. Shimmering red eyes recede and she reaches up, clamping a hand to her aching skull and gritting her teeth in pain, _My head..what did I do? Everything's a little hazy.._ Her breathing intensifies as she stumbles further backwards, _everyone's looking at me, Swans pointing a gun at me!_..

Regina watches erratic green eyes dart from place to place, _Please not another panic attack.._ She steps forward, holding a gentle hand towards the distressed woman but Morrigan darts back against the wall, red sparks flaring and dancing around her body.

 _Morrigans freaking out! She looks like she's going to explode!_..Emma holsters her gun, holding her hands up in peace and approaches slowly.

"Morrigan its okay.." Regina tries to console, taking a hesitant step forward.

"No ones mad." Emma adds.

"Speak for yourself." The two women shoot daggers at a scowling Granny before Regina's reaching out another gentle hand.

"I need you to take my hand so we can go home okay?"

Green tortured eyes glance between the advancing women and Morrigan pushes herself further into the wall behind her. Red electricity sparks from her body causing the diner lights to flicker abnormally. Henry tries to approach but is immediately stopped by a cautious Mary Margret. Green eyes refocus on the boy protectively wrapped in the woman's arms, _I want that, I want to feel safe but that'll never happen, not now, not ever.._ Tears pool as Morrigan slides her eyes closed, _I'll never have a family, someone who loves me...I cant be here anymore..I need to leave.._ She raises her arms, ready to expel magic and Regina's eyes bulge.

"NO!"

A swirl of burgundy smoke blankets the back of the diner and a second later Morrigans gone. The diner erupts with chatter as people push themselves from their various hiding places.

"Damn it!" Regina spins, dashing over to Henry and checking him over as a frantic Emma joins her.

"Regina where'd she go?"

"I have no idea."

"Well we cant just let her run around town.."

"I'm well aware Miss Swan!"

"You'll find her wont you mom? She needs our help."

 _The amount of goodness in his heart astounds me. How can someone be so caring after what they just witnessed.._ Regina smiles at her sons concern.."I'll find her Henry I promise."

Emma runs an irritated hand through her blond curls.."We need to split up, find her quickly before something else happens."

"You do what you normally do sheriff."

"And you?"

"I'm heading back to the mansion."

"What? Your not even going to look?!"

"Don't be so stupid of course I am. Morrigan has spent more time at the mansion than any other after the curse broke. Its a wise place to start my search."

Emma nods firmly, _I just hope to hell we find the crazy witch before someone else pisses her off.._

"Okay, If you find her before I do.."

"I'll inform you, I know protocol sheriff." With a roll of her eyes, Regina looks back down at her son.."Henry, I need you to go with Miss Blanchard okay."

"But what about Morrigan? I wanna help."

"Its too dangerous."

"She wont hurt me.."

"Henry please, Morrigans not..well, and that makes her unpredictable and dangerous."

"Okay."

Regina kisses his forehead, pulling her son in for a hug which he happily returns.

"I love you Henry."

"I Love you too."

She pulls away, taking a few steps back and prepares herself.

"Regina, you want a ride to.." Emma's cut off by a swirl of purple smoke before shes shaking her head the mayors abrupt exit, _I guess I have a few calls to make. Looks like I'm not getting that grilled cheese after all.._

* * *

Burgundy smoke fades into the wind and Morrigans body hits the floor with a heavy thump. Slim fingers curl into dirty leaves, red electricity fading back into her hands, _Am I back in the enchanted forest? The last thought I had was my old camp, the day the Evil Queen.._ Green eyes squeeze shut, _God my head.._ Darkness pulls her from her surroundings, _Maybe its a sleeping curse? Maybe I can just fall asleep and never wake up.._ A tear rolls down Morrigans temple as finally, she slips into unconsciousness under tall trees of her haunting memories...

* * *

Regina paces back and forward, her heels clicking on the station floor, _Where the hell can that stubborn girl be?! We've been searching all day!.._ Shes been back to the mansion, down to the stables and even, to her displeasure, the asylum below the hospitals east wing and nothing. She tried using a locater spell but the damn thing just kept hovering over her, _I suspect it has something to do with mine and Morrigans magic being spliced when the collar was applied. The sheriff issued a search warrant enlisting the help of the idiots and those disgusting dwarfs of hers.._ Emma tried to explain the situation to the search party, stating it was a simple scout and report operation but the pretentious heroes had simply thought of it as a witch hunt _, Its infuriating but surprisingly Snow had been sympathetic to Morrigans cause, calming the small rabble and eventually sending them on their way before they could plot the witch's demise with fire and pitchforks._.

"Yeah..Okay great thanks." Emma quickly slides her cell phone back into her jean pocket and grabs her car keys from the desk.

"Well?!"

"Leroy said he spotted a woman wandering into the park. Its dark so he's not positive its her but.."

"Lets go." Regina briskly makes her way towards the exit.

"Mary Margret and David will meet us at the west gate."

"No!" Regina whirls on the unsuspecting sheriff.."I will not have those fools messing with things they don't understand! She's in a fragile state as it is and seeing your moronic parents may just make her worse!"

Emma sighs, _she really doesn't like my parents. What the hell happened between them? Its like I'm constantly playing peacemaker and its exhausting_..

"Fine, I'll tell them not to come but don't yell at me if they turn up anyway." Emma walks around the seething mayor and out of the station before the woman can roast her some more..

* * *

 _My bodies numb..I'm kinda glad..Not being able to feel anything is comforting in a way_..Morrigan stumbles from the bushes, reaching for the metal bench in front of her and breathing heavily, _how long have I been walking?_ _I woke up when it was light.._ The moon is high in the sky and beams a blue light down on the surrounding space. Green eyes stare at the large rotting tree ahead and passed that, a small lake reflects the blue moon, _It looks so peaceful..so calm.._ She pulls herself towards the edge of the lake.

Green eyes stare at the water, encompassed by its beauty, _its so tranquil, like I can just take a step and walk across to the other side._.Her head tilts up to gaze at the former glory of the dying tree. She studies various carvings and burns on its trunk, several scorch marks and broken branches keeping her captivated, _I started life so healthy, so vulnerable, so open to growth and then someone burns my home to the ground, cuts my family from my life, carves their claim in my skin..How sad is it when I can relate to a bloody tree.._

Green eyes coast to the blackened water, a tingling sensation on her arm draws her attention as sudden magic crackles at her fingertips, _Magic! Fucking magic ruined everything! If I never had magic I wouldn't have lost Brendon.._ Her eyes water, _If I never had magic I'd never have been captured by the Evil Queen, wouldn't have killed all of those people, lost..Elinor.._ Tears fall freely, _I never would have lost my Daughter..The only light in my life, the only one that believed in me is gone..Regina says she cares, says she'll help with my darkness but I cant see how its possible, the woman's the main reason I turned dark in the first place. There's too much history, too much pain between us but..there is something else..something more..some feelings, some affection towards the woman that's completely misleading..Everything's too complicated!.._

Her anger rises, _everything's just fucked up and I don't know how to fix it! No one will tell me the answer, instead I'm being treated like a rabid fucking dog!_..Her teeth grind together as magic dances at her fingertips, _Stuck by the Queens side again because the woman's the only one who can handle me! I have no freedom! Not even with that fucking collar off! Its like trading one prison for another!_..She breathes frantically, raising her hands and glaring at the red electricity licking at her palms, _My magic, this..curse has everyone scared, running from me! Its destroyed my life! IT FUCKING DESTROYED EVERYTHING!_..Morrigan releases an earth shattering scream, the red electricity cascading from her body and scattering throughout the lake...

* * *

The yellow VW bug pulls up outside the parks west entrance to greet an ancey looking Mary Margret and David. Regina steps out of the yellow monstrosity, sighing irritably, _they always have to stick their nose in everyone's business! Sanctimonious jack offs.._

"I told you not to come!"

David smiles weakly at his angry daughter.."Yeah well, we couldn't just let you come alone without backup."

"Don't play that backup bullshit card with me David."

Davids smile slips, Mary Margret frowning at her daughters clipped tone.."Emma!"

Regina cant help a ghost of a smile as Emma continues her rant.,"Well I told you not to come but you came anyway! I have Regina for back up and I seriously doubt if Morrigan saw either of you right now she'd return with us willingly. She hates your guts remember?"

"Yeah well the feelings mutual." David sneers.

Regina scowls, stepping into David's personal space aggrieved.."And why do you think she hates your guts Charming?! Why she insists I let her rip your head from your shoulders?!"

He narrows his eyes.."Because she's a mindless slave to the Evil Queen? Because she's evil and has a sick twisted mind just like you?"

Regina leans in closer, teeth bared and nose almost touching his, _forget Morrigans revenge! I'll rip the shepherds head off myself!.._ A buzzing suddenly reaches her ears, static prickling at her skin before a scream rattles through the tree's. A small flicker of red light illuminates the darkness passed the forest and Regina edges towards it, _Oh no.._

"What the hell was that?!"

"I'll give you one guess." The former Queen sprints in the direction of the flickering light, Emma pulling her gun quickly.

"Shit!"

Without a second thought, the blond sprints into the park with David and Mary Margret close behind..

* * *

Tears pour from bloodshot eyes, another scream resounding over the deserted lake. Morrigan whips her hands to the side, sparks setting fire to the dead and battered tree. She releases continuous bolts, striking and shattering the vulnerable wood, sending fiery branches into the bubbling lake.

In the background Regina, Emma and her parents step forward, wide eyes fixated on the manic scene.

Lightening continues to rip at the battered tree, taring a sizable chunk from its body before the piece tumbles forward and Morrigan quickly suspends it above her with magic. Green eyes glare at the fantasized hallucination of the Evil Queen within the flickering flames and with a screech, she throws the blazing wood into the lake. The deadwood hits the water with a sizable splash and a sizzle, black liquid sloshes to shore drowning her feet. She snarls, tears cascading down red cheeks and eyes watching as the blackened wood slowly sinks.

"ITS YOUR FAULT! ITS YOUR FUCKING FAULT! YOU WANT MY MAGIC? YOU WANT IT? THEN FUCKING TAKE IT!"

She releases a burst of magic that plunges into the lake, red and purple swirling under the raging water to create a small vortex. Morrigan pushes harder, her body skipping into overdrive as a beam of red light erupts from her palms. She screams in agony and frustration, the red intense light shimmering in the tears dripping from her chin.

Regina can feel natures raw power while mesmerized brown eyes watch safely from a distance _, she said its someones fault, whose? Mine? Davids? And whose she giving her magic to?.._ She frowns concerned, _She's expelling a dangerous amount of dark magic.._

Emma can feel Mary Margret's hand grabbing the back of her leather jacket tightly. She focuses on the swirling vortex in the center of the lake and shifts, t _hat looks unstable.._ She softly grabs Regina's arm and dark brown eyes dart to her. She nods in the direction of the vortex and reluctantly the mayor nods, stepping forward. Emma's parents try to follow but she quickly holds her arm out, pinning them a with stern glare, _don't you dare!.._ The couple exchange a quick glance before Mary Margret nods weakly and the Charming clan prepare to watch from the sidelines, _I hope you know what your doing Regina.._

Darkness clouds Morrigans vision, pain resonating throughout her body, _I cant keep this up for much longer.._ The lake bubbles, steam rising from its surface, _I have to get rid of it! Its the only chance I have at happiness!_..The magic fades from her hands and the vortex quells before Morrigan's falling harshly to her knees, staring into the moon lit sky, _Everything hurts.._ The crackling tree continues to blaze by her side, almost singeing the hairs from her skin as she lets out a long drawn out breath before a wave of loud painful sobs tare from her throat. She hooks her arms around her head tightly, curling in on her knees. Shes so engrossed in her own misery she doesn't register someone kneeling by her side. Gently a pair of arms pull her to the side but she strikes out, slapping the arms from her body but the limbs are unrelenting. Morrigan screams through her sobs, yelling for them to leave her alone but they manage to snake around her waist and arms, pulling her backwards into the embrace of a warm body.

 _"Shhhh_..Ive got you Morrigan..Ive got you."

Loud sobs echo over the cracking fire before Morrigan eventually surrenders, lying against the body of the woman who destroyed her life.

The Charming's hesitantly approach, weary to disrupt the painful tranquility that envelops the couple. Emma shifts awkwardly, Morrigan like an open wound and they're just staring, _Its almost as if we're intruding on a private affair. Regina will be okay on her own, she'll get her back safely.._ Emma signals her parents to leave and heads back towards the tree line. Mary Margret grabs Davids hesitant hand, pulling him away from the scene to follow their daughter into the woods and away from a very unnerving day...


	18. A Lesson Worth Learning

**_No major TW for this chapter..._**

* * *

Emma throws her keys and jacket on the table top and flops onto the sofa cushions face first, _What a day. Will that witch not give me one days peace.._ She hears the door close with a stern thud and peaks up from the sofa cushions. Mary Margret fills the kettle, pulling three mugs from the cupboard as the blond pushes herself up, narrowing her eyes at the pair, _its time to get some answers.._

"What happened between you guys and Morrigan in the Enchanted Forest? Why does she hate you so much?"

Mary Margret huffs, leaning on the kitchen worktop in the cramped apartment.."To be honest I'm not sure. One day she just showed up and tried to kill us, or more specifically your father. After our first encounter she'd just pop up now and again, spring an ambush, attack a village to lure us out but she never gave up trying to..you know."

David hangs his jacket on the rack before joining his wife at the counter.."It was just another one of Regina's tactics to try and kill you Mary Margret."

"No I don't believe that..Every time she came after us she was more interested in taking your head not killing me. Regina may have sent her but there's something else going on here."

"Does it matter? The crazy woman tried to destroy us, still is for all we know."

Emma props herself on her elbows.."I agree with Mary Margret, there's something we're not seeing here. Ever since Morrigan showed up I've had a gut feeling like somethings not right."

"Yeah your gut was telling you shes a psycho killer."

"No its the way she reacts around Regina, there's something else, like they're keeping secrets and all of it has something to do with you."

"They're both killers Emma, their motives aren't really important. Don't look to deeply into it. Whatever issue Morrigan has with me, I can handle it."

"Yeah but clearly _she_ cant."

David frowns.."What do you mean?"

"Regina said something funny, she asked you why you thought Morrigan hated your guts. Regina obviously knows so Morrigan clearly has her own personal reason here."

Mary Margret narrows her eyes curiously.."But we never came across Morrigan before she started working for Regina."

"That you can remember, perhaps you shafted a beggar in the streets once or killed her dog by accident."

"I hardly think that elicits killing us."

"Yeah well you might have done something else that royally pissed her off."

"Clearly."

David shakes his head.. _"_ Whoa hold on, are you blaming us for the way she turned out?!"

"No I didn't say that, I'm just saying stop looking at it as though the glass is half full. Something else is going on here and we cant have another episode like today. Can you imagine what would happen if Morrigan did what we saw tonight in a populated area?"

"It would be chaos." Mary Margret adds grimly.

Davids jaw steels, a firm look in blue eyes.."Then there's only one thing we can do, we have to get rid of her."

"David!"

He sternly looks to his alarmed wife.."She's a threat to everyone."

"So what do you suppose we do? Kill her?"

Silence...

Emma's eyes widen, _he's really thinking about killing her!.._

Mary Margret scowls.."Were not killing anyone!"

"Then what do you suggest? Have Regina chain her to the mansion?"

"What about the collar? Cant we.."

"No!" Emma snaps.."I wont watch that slavery crap again. We'll just have to find another way."

David sighs irritably.."Well unless you can stop her magic, then we're out of options."

Mary Margret's face lights up.."What about Blue? Maybe she can enchant one of the cells in the station with fairy dust, like Rumpelstiltskin's cell back in our land."

The former prince nods.."Yeah that could work."

"And then what? We keep her locked in a cell for the rest of her days?"

Mary Margret refocuses on her skeptical daughter.."It can be a temporary solution. Regina's been working well with her, excluding today's incident of course, but I think its worth a try."

"Yeah she hasn't tore anyone elses face off in the past two weeks." The Image of Michael Tillman lying in the ally flashes in Emma's mind, she shivers and Mary Margret rolls her eyes.

"She didn't tare it off Emma."

"Yeah well, it sure as hell looked like it to me. For a moment I thought Morrigan was going to do the same to that old guy in the diner..She said he tortured her..if I'm honest, I would have done the same thing." Emma frowns, _The sick bastard actually was brought over with the curse. And he has a wife and son. Things don't seem fair sometimes.._

"Revenge is never the answer Emma, you only end up hurting yourself and the people you love."

There's a heavy silence before a hesitant David clears his throat.."So should we call Mother superior in the morning?"

Mary Margret quickly answers.."We need to talk to Regina first."

Emma nods.."Yeah we don't want two crazy witch's on the rampage. We'll call Regina first and discuss it so we can go over all the options."

"But.."

"David, Emma's right, we cant rush into this. We talk to Regina first."

David huffs his irritation.."Fine."

"Right, now that's out of the way, I'm going to bed." Emma pulls herself from the couch and begins to climb the wooden stairs to her room.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

She resists the urge to roll her eyes at her mothers parental voice, _Sweetheart? What am I, Henry's age.._

"Night."

Emma wearily continues climbing, prepared for an extensive good nights rest..

* * *

Regina gazes into the swirling black liquid, lost in her thoughts, _what happened tonight was a huge setback for everyone. One step forward, two large steps back. I've managed to calm and settle her in her room. She wouldn't stop crying and I..I didn't know what to do. I'm not really the comforting type, sure I've soothed Henry when he had nightmares or when he'd injured himself as a toddler, but this..this is something else entirely.._

Regina places a silver spoon in the sink, _This may be too much for me to handle. Morrigan just attacked people in public, they'll be calling for her blood now and I'm certain her identity will be known by everyone in town by morning. A storms brewing and it looks like its already gusting against the both of us.._ She picks up two black mugs of coffee and heads upstairs. She pushes Morrigans door open with her shoulder and freezes when noting the rooms empty, _Damn it! That woman will be the death of me! She couldn't have gotten far.._

Quickly a steely Regina places the cups on the bedside table and hastily walks from the room. She checks upstairs before scouting the ground floor _, Nothing.._ She sighs, reaching for the house phone but something catches her eye in the backyard. With the click of her heels, she heads for the backdoor, discarding the house phone on a worktop as she goes. When she opens it, brown eyes glide to the woman curled up on the bench under her apple tree. Regina huffs her frustration, _Well at least she didn't run off_..

Morrigan continues to fiddle with the apple in her hands, _an apple that's a symbol for so much..health, wisdom, but in my case suffering, fear._.The pad of her thumb rubs over the skin of the fruit, the blue moon continuing to shine in the open space, _Its weird how the apple looks like its black..just like my heart no less.._ She sighs, shifting slightly. Using that much magic was stupid but she does feel a little better and less..dangerous in a way. The magic that would constantly want to burst from her has disappeared, her anger with it but she doubts its for long, _now I just feel tired..tired and weak.._ Someone walks passed and sits on the bench beside her before a tranquil silence befalls the backyard.

Both witch's sit, looking at nothing in particular, content in not speaking but just engrossed in each others company. Regina looks down at Morrigans hands noting the apple. Green eyes stare intently at the fruit, examining it like it'll reveal hidden secrets, _I have to wonder what Morrigan expects if the fruit could talk.._ She feels a little self conscious _, I can guarantee her thoughts will involve me somehow._.Ten more minutes of heavy silence pass before Morrigan breaks the veil.

"Why apples?"

Regina cocks an eyebrow.."What do you mean?"

"Apples, its like your signature, why?"

"I.." Regina's a little taken aback, _I was expecting to talk about the events of today, about magic maybe.._

"Its a part of my childhood."

"You had a tree in the palace."

"Yes, I brought it with me from my family estate when..when I married Leopold." Regina's strong voice falters slightly and she looks down.

"I'm sorry.."

"There's no need to apologize."

There's a heavy pause..

"You brought the tree to the palace so it must have been important."

"I also brought it to Storybrooke.."

Morrigans green eyes rise to stare into brown before lifting to the branches hanging above.

"My father gave me the sapling when I was a girl, to help teach me responsibility."

Morrigans focus returns to the fruit in her lap.."He was a good man, kind. When I'd get angry after making a mistake in training, he'd tell me everything was okay, that I just needed to focus less on my rage and more on my desire to protect the people I care about. It would always make me madder because he didn't understand..didn't know the truth about my past but..he was the only one that wasn't scared to give me advice, to just talk to me.."

Regina's eyes glass over.

"He was very wise to give you this tree, and just as its grown, so have you.."

Regina shifts subconsciously.

"You have a son, a family and believe it or not friends.." Morrigan looks at the puzzled mayor and smiles.

"I know it may not seem like it now, but you are capable of redemption. You love Henry too much to not succeed, and Emma, you two are very similar whether you like it or not and one day, you'll finally understand each other, one day everything else will slot into place and when that happens, you'll get your happy ending Regina. You'll have the family you've always wanted, a family that will love you and your heart will find its way."

A tear slips from pained brown eyes.."I..that just doesn't seem possible."

Morrigan smiles weakly.."Anything's possible, as long as you hold onto the prospect of happiness, it will find you eventually.." She looks back down at the fruit, her smile slipping.."Happiness isn't for everyone."

Regina gently lays her hand atop Morrigans.."If you think I can have happiness then why can't you?"

Green eyes water and Morrigan shakes her head, a sad smile creeping back onto her lips.."Ive come to terms with my fate, I'm stuck, cursed, but that's okay, I know some people have to suffer so others can get the happiness they deserve. And even after everything that's happened, if I have to continue to suffer in order for you to get yours...then so be it.." Morrigan slips the apple into Regina's hand and squeezes lightly. Rising from the bench, she smiles weakly at her Queen before walking painfully into the white mansion.

Regina sits frozen, clutching the apple in her hand, _shes willing to sacrifice everything, willing to give up her own happiness for the woman who ultimately destroyed her life? No one has ever been so considerate, so caring, no one except..Daniel.._ She gazes at the apple in her hands, a light suddenly sparking inside her heart, growing, making her feel things she hasn't felt in over thirty years. Her mind replays Morrigans words over and over _, she actually believes shes incapable of receiving care or even love and its almost painful to witness._.She quickly wipes her eyes, _I need to tell her everything, tell her that we will find happiness..both of us.._

Regina stands promptly and swiftly heads back inside, entering the eerily quiet mansion. Locking the back door and placing the red apple on the kitchen counter, she briskly walks through into the foyer.

"Morrigan?" She quickly heads into the living room, her adrenaline pumping at the stillness of her home.."Morrigan?!"

"Yes?"

Regina whirls, immediately seizing up and all of the confidence she had fading, _Come on! Tell her how you feel!_..

"I..I just want to say that I..."

Morrigan can sense the former Queens internal struggle and smiles weakly.."Its okay, you don't have to say anything. I'm going to bed if that's okay?"

Regina stares apprehensively and nods defeated. Morrigan bows her head and turns to leave, ready to sleep away her aches and pains.

"Wait.."

Morrigan turns back wearily.

"I..Thank you, for what you said earlier but your wrong. You don't have to suffer for me, you deserve a happy ending more than anyone else in this town and I intend to make sure you get one."

Green eyes stare grimly, _yeah..okay Regina.._

"Good night Regina."

"..Good night."

Morrigan steadily makes her way upstairs as brown eyes observe intently, _I know that look, she doesn't believe me and with her current state its understandable. But I'm determined, I will help her get a happy ending and I know exactly how but..it will most certainly end my life or at the very least burn this town to the ground. Can I really do that to everyone? To Henry? He will surely hate me again and every hope of getting my happiness will be destroyed. It's Morrigans happiness or mine, I know its not possible to have both_...

* * *

 _2 days later:_

Its been a couple of days since the incident at the diner and the town has whipped themselves into a frenzy, _My parents had tried to calm the situation, calling an emergency town meeting to discuss Morrigan, but everyone simply got themselves worked up stating that the Dark Knight was back doing the Evil Queens bidding. Eventually they calmed enough not to go after the two witch's but there was still a fair amount of tension in the air._ _The morning after, I had a frustrating conversation with madam mayor about the prospect of keeping Morrigan in one of the cells with a barrier. Of course she was disgusted at the suggestion but after hours of no compromise, Regina finally agreed to at least talk to Morrigan about it and get her opinion._.

An icy Regina and pensive Morrigan sit in front of Emma and her parents. Emma's eyes flicker from Morrigan to David as the pair continue to stare daggers at one another, _please don't, I cant handle another magical mess up right now. Especially in my station.._

"So."

"So?" Regina replies coldly.

"So, whats the verdict?"

Brown eyes narrow.."I don't agree to such methods."

Mary Margret quickly speaks up.."But its not a permanent solution, its just until.."

"I'll do it."

The Charming's wide eyes flicker to a placid Morrigan, Emma's brow shooting into her hairline.."You'll what now?"

Regina scowls.."I think she spoke perfectly clear. I may not be happy with the arrangement but Morrigan feels it may be for the best."

"Okay, great.."

Regina bares her teeth at the blond.."No it isn't sheriff! I hope you understand that this will not be permanent no matter how stupidly scared people are in this town!"

"No of course not, we promise its nothing permanent." Mary Margret yet again jumps in but Regina's scowl only deepens.

"Well lets hope you can keep this promise Snow!"

The spiteful tone makes the pixie haired woman recoil. The hurt and remorse on Mary Margret's face spikes interest in Morrigans eyes, _Must be something from the Queens past.._

"Right well, Mother superior has already put the enchantment on the bars so shall we get this over with?"

Morrigan scowls at a pushy David, _so keen to lock me up eh Charming!_..

Emma and Regina rise as David attempts to grab Morrigans arm but gets the limb slapped away. In a flash, the two step into each others personal space growling.

Emma quickly pushes her father away with a scowl of her own.."I'll take care of it David!"

The man keeps his focus on the fuming witch as Regina quickly steps in front of Morrigans eye line. Green eyes drop to the stern mayor and she concedes, taking a step back. Regina's arm extends to the cell behind them and with one final venomous glance at David, Morrigan enters her cell reluctantly. Emma approaches with a small remorseful smile and pushes the door shut with a clunk.

Morrigan stands in the center of her cell, inspecting the bars, _wonder if its working.._ Stepping forward, tentatively grabbing the bars, frowning when nothing happens, _wasn't it supposed to shock me or something?.._

Regina rolls her eyes.."The bars wont hurt you, the spells designed to contain your magic, nothing more."

Morrigan retracts her hand, continuing her inspection. _."Hmm_..not very secure then."

Emma raises a skeptical eyebrow.. _"Oh_ yeah? Hows that?"

"What if I'm a master lock picker? I could just open the door and walk free when no ones looking."

"Are you a master lock picker?"

"No."

"Well then."

Morrigan grins.."Touche'."

Emma cant help a grin of her own before Mary Margret clears her throat and scoops up her bag from one of the office chairs.."Right Emma, we'll be going."

"Okay, I need to speak to Regina about a case so I'll meet you guys later for lunch?"

"Sure, we'll bring you something from Granny's. Morrigan would you like anything?"

Wide green eyes dart to the former princess, _did Snow White just offer to buy me lunch?.._ Morrigans focus flickers to the other two women who also look mildly surprised at the offer, _Wait a minute, this may be an attempt to kill me. Death by food poisoning, no thanks.._ She clears her throat.."No."

 _"Oh_..Okay."

Morrigan notes how the woman's face and shoulders drop slightly, _she looks disappointed..Why the hell is she disappointed?! That woman is impossible to work out sometimes.._ Morrigan rolls her eyes.

"With good reason I don't enjoy the greasy death traps that infuriating old woman serves. And yes, you can tell her I said that."

Emma and Regina both grin, even a ghost of a smile graces Mary Margret's lips, David however stares at her narrow eyed and pouting _._

"Well I could go somewhere else. What do you like?"

"Mary Margret you don't need to do this, she's locked up for a reason." David mumbles.

The three women frown, Emma looking to her equally puzzled mother.."What the hell's that got to do with picking up lunch?"

"I'm just saying she doesn't have to feel guilty."

"That's not why I offered David."

Morrigan grins, finding an easy opportunity to get under the princes skin.."What's the matter Charming? Cant stand to see your wife offer lunch to someone as evil as me?" She moves towards the front of the cell chuckling and wrapping her hands around the bars. She can see the mans shoulders tense, his lips pursing once more.

"As a matter of fact yes, I do have a problem with my wife showing kindness to a person who was hell bent on killing her for years."

Emma slaps a hand to her face, looking pointedly to Regina who in turn huffs and shakes her head.."Alright guys.."

"Kill her? No, just you Shepherd, and what makes you so sure I still wont?!"

Emma can tell its an idol threat but David takes the bait and storms over to within arms reach of the bars. Mary Margret goes to interfere but Regina holds out an arm, shaking her head.

"Going to be hard to do that with you in your cage!"

 _"Oh_ don't worry, I wont be in here long!"

"And what makes you so sure you wont be?"

Morrigans eyes blaze at the smug grin on his face, _the fucking smug eating shit!_..

"After all of the lives you've ruined, your right where you belong!"

"The lives I've ruined! You sanctimonious piece of shit!" Morrigan screeches her frustration as David takes a confident step forward.

"Then tell me..What the hell did I ever do to you?!"

Emma cant help lean towards the conversation and with a quick glance at her mother, Mary Margret's just as fascinated with the answer. The blonds eyes flicker to the wide eyed mayor, fear? Close though.

Morrigan leans in, her nose almost touching metal, the grip on the bars turns her knuckles white as green eyes blaze, _I want to tell him just to see the look on his fucking face, but it wont make a difference. I wont drag Elinor's name into this.._

"You deserve nothing from me!" She peels her hands from the bars, turning back into her cell.

"That's what I thought, rotten to the core."

Morrigan see's red, spinning and grabbing Davids throat through the bars. She wraps her other hand in his shirt and roughly pulls him forward so he smashes into metal. His surprised blue eyes gape as his hands grab ahold of her wrists. The rest of the woman startle, Emma and Mary Margret quickly dashing to his aid whilst Regina observes.

"Rotten?! Do you even know what that means!" The women try to pry her hands from the mans shirt and neck.."Do you even realize what you've done!"

Davids face slowly turns a bright red, his eyes rolling backwards and Morrigan grits her teeth, applying more pressure.

"David!"

Mary Margret shrieks, Emma pulling with all her strength to release the death like grip on her fathers throat.

"Morrigan stop!" The blond quickly reaches for her gun.

"You fucking child killing bastard!"

Emma's blood runs cold, the whole room freezing until Regina takes a hasty step forward.

"Morrigan that's enough!"

Morrigans glare flickers over to a firm Regina and with one last snarl, she shoves him backwards and storms into the center of her cell. David coughs, spluttering for air as he gradually climbs to his feet, staring daggers at the witch's back. His wife and daughter exchange confused looks, oblivious to the prince who once again takes a threatening step towards the cell.

"GET OUT CHARMING!"

Regina's booming voice halts him quickly, The man glares but it's his wife's soothing hand on his shoulder that gets his attention. There's a pause, and then David spins on his heels, stomping out of the sheriffs station.

Mary Margret gives Emma a silent look and the blond nods, watching her mother follow her furious father. She glances at Morrigans tense back, _child killer? Looks like the plot thickens._.God she wants answers but pushing the woman isn't such a brilliant idea, the anger rolling off her is intense. Emma looks to Regina who only has eyes for Morrigan, remorseful eyes it seems.

"Miss Swan, we'll talk elsewhere about the case."

"Yeah, we can talk in one of the interrogation rooms."

They both walk to the back of the station, glancing at the cell as they go.

After the door down the hall closes, Morrigans shoulders drop, quickly followed by her tears, _the fucking sheep herder! I hate him! Despise everything he stands for..no wonder I became evil.._ She crawls onto her scratchy cot, curling in on herself and sobbing quietly, _Fucking heroes..._


	19. Fanning the Flames

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence..._**

* * *

 _1 day later:_

Green eyes dart open at the familiar feeling of being watched. Morrigan lays on her prison cot unmoving and unengaged, the food brought to her left untouched on the floor of her cell, _I'm not hungry and not even Regina's stern and pitying attempts will change that.._ The nagging sensation of someone watching her sparks her anger, _why cant they just leave me alone!_..

"Hey.."

Henry's gentle voice evaporates her rising anger, _what is the boy doing here?.._

 _"Erm_..We brought you Starbucks cause you don't like Granny's.."

 _We?.._ Morrigan shifts, only to find the lonely boy shuffling at the front of her cell. His fingers fiddle with the large cup in his hands, his eyes continuing to dart from it to her, _I don't want to upset the boy..I suppose I could talk with him for a bit._.She pushes herself up, studying apprehensive brown eyes, _he seems a little nervous, great.._ With a huff, Morrigan sits on the edge of the cot and awkwardly pushes herself to her feet, cracking and stretching her limbs _, Jesus Christ! what the hell is that bed made out of?! Door mats!_..

"Mom said you take it black two sugars." He extends the cup through the bars.

 _Of course Regina's responsible for this. Ever since my vow of silence yesterday, the Queen must have thought it necessary to send her puppy eyed son to soften my resolve._.

"No..thank you."

His face drops.."But you need to keep your strength up. Mom said your not feeling too good so.."

"Henry!"

Henry recoils, pulling the cup back through the bars quickly, _God damn it! I didn't mean to snap but stop deciding things for me! I can make my own damn decisions!_..Morrigan sighs heavily _, I've scared him..again.._ She slowly approaches the bars and reaches for the cup. She watches Henry's face light up before he swiftly pushes the cup into her palm and she sits back on the cot wearily, _I'm not drinking it, but as long as he thinks I will he might not bother me for long.._ Green eyes cant help glancing at the boy every now and again, his bright eyes continuing to flicker from the cup to her face, _Agh!_ _What am I? A five year old who's expected to eat all of her vegetables?!.._ She rolls her eyes, taking a small sip and Henry's smile grows.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She glances at the clock to confirm her suspicions.

"Nope its Friday, we always finish early on Fridays."

 _"Hmm_..."

They fall back into an awkward silence...

"I'm not scared you know.." Henry shuffles.."I mean, I was a little back in the diner but.."

Morrigan sighs, staring at the cup in her hands.."Henry don't.."

"I know why they're all scared of you, its because you have magic."

"Its more complicated than that, its not just my magic they're scared of, its me..all of me, everything I stand for."

"Everything you stand for?"

"..Evil."

"You _were_ evil, everyone deserves a second chance, just look at my mom, your the one who told me to give her another chance so why cant you have one?"

Morrigan sighs, placing the Starbucks cup on the floor.."Your just a child Henry.."

"Yeah but I'm not stupid! I know people are keeping things from me!" Morrigan stands abruptly startling him.

"And if I told you everything, all the horrors, the things I did to your family, can you promise me you'd feel the same way? Want me to have a second chance?!"

"I..but my mom.."

"Your mother has her reasons."

"So do you!"

His determination aggravates her, _why is he so obsessed with this?!_..

"Why are you so..infuriatingly optimistic! Why do you even care what happens to me?! I'm not your family, hell, I'm the last person you should be talking to after what I did to your grandparents!"

Henry gazes at her, tears shining in angry eyes.."Because..If you cant have a happy ending, neither can my mom.."

Morrigans anger floats away.."That's not true Henry. Just because I'm denied happiness, it doesn't mean your mother cant find it."

"But.."

"But nothing, if you don't believe in her redemption, believe in her happiness, then how will she?" She approaches the bars.."Your mother will find her happy ending eventually Henry, she has you, she even has that infuriating blond sheriff.."

Henry chuckles, wiping his eyes as she rests a hand on his shoulder.."Your a wise boy Henry Mills, use that to pull your family together. Miss Swan isn't the only savior in Storybrooke, sometimes it just takes a young boys determination and love to save the people he cares about."

He quickly pulls Morrigan forward into a hug and she startles, _Ive never had this type of contact from a child, not since..Elinor.._ A tear rolls down Morrigans cheek, her eyes slipping shut as she reaches around the bars to place a hand in his hair and another on his back, _This is just..perfect.._

A minutes silence washes over them before Henry shuffles in her firm grip.

 _"Eh_..Morrigan?"

Morrigans eyes snap open and she pulls back, clearing her throat awkwardly.."Sorry."

"I wish they'd let you out of there."

"Its for everyone's safety, Including yours."

Henry pouts.."Your not that dangerous.."

She chuckles.."And where have you been for the last few weeks? You do remember the first time we met..and the second.."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Its just until I get better, then afterwards I can maybe show you a few techniques with my blade.." The boys head darts up and she smiles ear to ear.."It'll have to be our secret though, if your mother finds out she'll have my head, that's assuming the sheriff doesn't put a bullet in me first."

"Yeah course! And Ma and Mom wouldn't hurt you."

 _"Hmm_..whatever you say boy." Morrigan grins, _You have no idea Henry.._

There's a bang from the back room drawing the couples attention.

"Looks like Moms not happy."

"No, I hope Swans a fast mover or she'll be going home black and blue tonight." Henry quickly refocuses on her mortified and she startles, _Shit! Shouldn't have said that!_..

"Henry I didn't mean.." The boy giggles and her panic twists into irritation, _the sneaky shit!_..

"I'm used to them not getting along."

"I can see why if Swans anything like you."

"Hey!"

Morrigan chuckles.

"They'll be finishing soon, I need the bathroom." Henry smiles brightly, whirling to sprint towards the hallway alleviated.

 _That was probably the most normal conversation I've had with anyone since the curse broke. I don't know what it is about the boy that just helps me open up. My temper rarely rears its ugly head when I'm around him, even with all of his never ending questions.._ Regina and Emma pace from the back room, the mayor aggrieved and the blond irritated.

"When I say I don't want to talk about it Miss Swan, It means _I Don't want to talk about it!_ "

"Look I'm sorry Regina, but if it comes up in court your going to have to talk about it!"

"Court?! I assure you it wont get that far!"

Morrigan stands back, idly listening to the couple argue, _they're like an old married couple sometimes.._ A hint of smoke invades her senses and she frowns, _What the hell? Is someone smoking in here?_..

"So I assume your going to bribe a few judges and pay a few lawyers to get this done quickly?!"

"No, I intend to build a case that's so air tight that a trial wont be necessary, _Oh_ wait, that's what your supposed to be doing!"

 _I can smell smoke! Where the hell is it coming from?!_..Morrigan walks over to her cell bars and sweeps the area. A grey cloud glides over the stone floor to the right of her cell and green eyes widen as smoke pours from under the door of the evidence room, _Shit!_ _Fire!_..

"Sheriff!"

The rowing couple redirect their attention and Emma's eyes bulge.

"Shit!" She rushes over to the wall and grabs a fire extinguisher as Regina approaches and leans in to open the door.

Morrigan quickly launches forward.."NO WAIT!"

Regina pries the door open only for an explosion to tare through the sheriffs station.

Darkness...

* * *

Mary Margret rolls her eyes impatiently at a frustrated doctor Whale.

"What makes you so sure that cell will hold her?"

"Mother superior personally enacted the enchantment herself. Morrigans not going anywhere I assure you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be getting back to Henry."

She briskly walks passed the angry doctor towards the sheriff station until an explosion launches her backwards where she lands roughly on the main road with her arms protecting her face. Fragments of stone and fire launch into the air as citizens scream in terror, diving to the ground and ducking for cover. Mary Margret looks around dazed, spotting people picking themselves from the floor with various injuries before her wide eyes dart back to the burning building.

"EMMA! HENRY!" She launches to her feet, swaying heavily and when she reaches a hand to her head, a sticky warm substance coats her palm. She tries to enter the building only for debris to fall from the roof, blocking the entrance.

"EMMA!"

* * *

 _Its hot..Too hot! And my head...What the fuck happened?.._ Thick smoke invades Morrigans lungs and green eyes droop open. She looks around in a daze, eventually focusing on bright orange flames in front of her, _Fire! There was an explosion! Regina! Emma!_..She can hear shouting over the flames and slowly pushes herself onto all fours, trying to ignore the pain in her skull. Something drips into her left eye and down her face, _I know exactly what it is but there's no time for that now..concentrate.._ She looks up noticing the front of her cell is missing and squints through the smoke and haze. Green eyes finally pick out blond hair bobbing up and down, so with great effort, she pulls herself to her feet, crouching slightly to avoid the thick black smoke rising to the ceiling.

"SHERIFF!" Her voice booms over the crackle of the flames as she unsteadily approaches. Her blood runs cold when she sees Emma crouched over Regina's body. Eyes dart to a large gash on the side of the Queens head and the badly burnt skin on her upper arm.

"Morrigan!" Emma stares unnerved at Morrigans gashed forehead, a fountain of red leaking from the wound and down one side of the woman's face.."Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!"

"We need to get her out of here! Grab her legs!"

There's a loud crunch and a snap as embers rain down from above. Two pairs of startled eyes dart upwards just as a beam tumbles towards them. Emma throws herself over the mayor as Morrigan quickly rises to her feet.

She grits her teeth, squaring her shoulders and closing her eyes tight, _This is gonna sting like a bitch.._ The beam plummets into Morrigans back and shoulders, harshly forcing her to her knees with a cry.

"Morrigan!" Emma quickly move to help but freezes at Morrigans painful shriek.

"NO! GO NOW!"

"I'm not leaving you! Use your magic!"

"I CANT!"

Morrigans legs begin to tremble with the weight, _there's not much time!_..At a glance she notices a fire catching close to her arm, _Get out Swan!_..

"THERE'S NO TIME! GET OUT NOW!"

Emma stares intently into pleading green eyes. Morrigan clearly wants her to save Regina and it tares Emma apart. She hooks her arms around Regina's waist and carefully drags the unconscious woman towards the exit. With one last glance, Emma watches as Morrigan is slowly consumed by flames, _I'm so sorry_..

* * *

Mary Margret cries hysterically in her husbands arms as fire trucks quickly pull up to the side of the road. Half of the town watch as the sheriffs station blazes, some crying, some taking videos and photos on there cell phones and the rest simply watching with fascination and dred. There's a sudden crack at the entrance and white smoke spills out. Through the haze a truss of blond curls emerges, pulling a body from the flames.

"EMMA!"

Mary Margret and David dash across the street as Emma continues to pull the unconscious mayor from the burning building, _I just left her in there. How could I just leave her to die_..A set of arms wrap around her shoulders and she falls onto her backside, cradling Regina in her lap. EMT's and firemen surround the pair, checking for injuries and providing oxygen as a stretcher is rolled alongside.

"Emma are you alright?"

Emma glances at her mothers red rimmed eyes.."I'm fine, its Regina and..Morrigan." The body in her lap stirs, eventually coughing and with a groan, brown eyes flicker open.

"What..?"

Regina tries to sit up, pressing a hand to the large gash on her head but quickly an EMT pushes her back down.

"Please don't move madam mayor, you have a head injury."

 _I remember reaching for the door and then nothing._ _Why am I on the floor?_..Her eyes slide ahead finally taking in the blaze, _the stations on fire?!_..Regina looks upwards seeing Emma's distant eyes and she scowls, w _ell of course the savior survives! But wheres.._ Brown eyes dart towards the flames, _Morrigan!.._

"Emma where's Henry?"

Emma and Regina quickly refocus on a panicked Mary Margret.

"Henry? He wasn't with us."

"He ran into the station about ten minutes ago."

"No!"

The women leap to their feet and Emma dashes towards the flames. A fireman grabs her, pulling the struggling sheriff back.

"No let go! HENRY!"

Regina's world collapses around her, _This can be happening, they cant be gone.._

"Regina poof us in there!"

"I cant!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"If I do without knowing what's in the way, we could reappear between a piece of dry wall!"

"We have to do something!"

"I.."

 _I don't know what to do! Is there anything I can do?..Henry..Morrigan..._ Regina stares at the flames..

* * *

Morrigans face presses against the warm concrete floor, unconsciousness tugging at her, _good..Finally I can sleep.._ There's a sharp pain on her arm but it doesn't matter anymore _, I actually feel pretty good, I was able to do one final act of good and it felt..fulfilling._.A continuous thudding pulls her from her thoughts, _what the hell is that now! Cant I just die in peace!_..Elinor's screams echo around her.

"Elinor?...ELINOR?!"

 _My daughters burning!.._ Panicking, Morrigan pushes herself up, taring her back and legs from under the crumbling beam, _I have to get to her!_..She crawls towards the noise, careful to avoid flaming bits of debris as she goes, _this place is going to collapse soon. Get the fuck up Morrigan!_..With a grunt and a scream of pain, Morrigan pulls herself to her feet, limping over to the door that houses her daughter. She bangs her fist on the charred wood.

"ELINOR!"

"MORRIGAN?"

She blinks, _That's not Elinor.._ Henry cries out again and she slumps forward, _the smoke and blood loss must have played tricks on my mind._.A single tear rolls down her blackened cheek _, looks like it was too good to be true..But Henry, I cant leave him.._

"STAND AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

"OKAY!"

Morrigan sucks in a deep breath, her lungs and throat burning, _why the fuck isn't my magic working? What the fuck did that fairy do?! Fucking fairies!_..Taking a step back, she rushes at the door with her uninjured shoulder and hits it with a crunch. It remains sealed so she tries again, and again before finally the door splinters open and she stumbles into the room with a painful cry. Henry springs from his hiding spot, wrapping his arms around her waist and she hisses in pain.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me!"

 _My body's failing fast, no time for pleasantries boy! Lets get the fuck out of here!_..

"Come on lets get you out of here!" Henry keeps ahold of her waist as she wraps her arms around him protectively..

* * *

Mary Margret's arms are wrapped around her distraught daughter, blackened tears staining Emma's face as she continues to stare aimlessly into the flames of her destroyed station. Regina sits in the back of an ambulance with an oxygen mask and a bandage around her burnt arm.

There's a loud crack as something falls with a heavy thud from within the burning building. A few seconds pass, the blazing inferno gently scattering debris into the wind until the doors to the station are torn off their hinges and a firefighter jumps into the bushes to avoid flying metal and glass. Emma and Regina dart to their feet, the mayor taring the oxygen mask from her face.

Morrigan clutches Henry tightly into her side as she pushes forward into the sunlight, _Looks like my magics back..Brilliant fucking timing! But it feels weird, like its there one minute then gone the next.._ Her and Henry cough profusely when fresh air hits their lungs as she stumbles forward, quickly noting various people running towards them but a sudden heat presses into her back and she whirls, _Shit!_..

"GET BACK!"

Morrigan uses what little energy she has left to scoop Henry flush against her chest as she attempts to run forward, but a blast erupts from the station sending both her and Henry flying forward. She screams at the fire licking at her back and quickly turns before they both land roughly on their sides. Darkness pulls at her again, her body slowly shutting itself down, _that's it..I'm done..._

Emma and Regina scream Henry's name in unison, running towards the pair as firefighters grab the bodies and pull them to safety. EMT's rush in with oxygen masks and stretchers but Henry bats them away from his face, frantic eyes searching for Morrigan. Regina and Emma launch themselves at their son, crying, cradling him in their arms.

"Henry are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm okay mom, but Morrigan.."

They all refocus on the bloody and blackened body on the stretcher as its hastily wheeled into the back of an ambulance.

Regina's heart soars for her son but tears gently roll down her cheeks _, please don't be dead. Henry needs you...I need you.._ Brown eyes dart from the ambulance to Henry and Emma rests a reassuring hand on the mayors arm.

"Regina its okay go, I'll follow with Henry."

"I..." Regina looks at her smiling son before he squeezes her arm lightly.

"Its okay mom, go."

There's a pause, _I don't want to leave him but..he'll be fine with Emma._.Her troubled heart is confusingly pulled to Morrigan, _I have to make sure shes okay.._ Regina nods, kissing Henry on the forehead before dashing off towards the back of the ambulance..

* * *

The doors to the hospital burst open and Morrigans charred body is rushed down white halls. Green eyes crack open, _Where am I?_..Blurry white spots rush passed her, Someone shines a light in her eyes, _ah! That's bright you bastard!.._ Muffled voices echo in her thoughts, _something about blood and head injuries_?..She turns her head slightly, looking over the oxygen mask to see raven hair bouncing along side her. The person speaks and there's a soft hand in hers, _who the hell.._ As quickly as the hand made contact, its suddenly pulled away as she barrels through another set of white doors. There's beeping and a flurry of activity around her, _what the hell are they doing?!.._ There's voices before the movement stops, _are they arguing?.._ A man in white steps beside her and leans in, grinning darkish, _WHALE!_..She attempts to scowl, feeling the gash on her forehead taring open further.

"You just wont die will you.."

Morrigan attempts to sit up only for a hand to shove her back to the gurney. She whimpers at the force, desperately looking around for help.

"No one to help you this time.."

She tries to push up again but Whale quickly pulls a set of leather straps around her torso and legs. She struggles, attempting to call her magic but is unsuccessful. She cries out only to have the oxygen mask smother her cracked voice while wide green eyes focus on the smug man.

"Your not going anywhere, your going to do us all a favor and just die!"

"Why?"

"Why? Do you really need to ask why? You and Regina are a plague on this town! You don't deserve to live after what you've both done, you don't deserve anything!" He leans in closer.."Regina was supposed to die down in that pit but you had to swoop in and play hero! And then you do it again, ruining everything!"

Her eyes narrow, _The sleazy fuck was the one who started the fire?_..

Whale chuckles darkly.."Yeah I started the fire, both of you were supposed to burn! But there you go again saving the damsel, so now your going to lie here and die like a good girl while I find another way to get rid of our esteemed Mayor Mills."

Morrigan grits her teeth, _the fucker wont lay a single finger on Regina!_..She pulls at her restraints, ignoring the pain as Whale chuckles, strolling towards the exit.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to deliver the sad news of your passing."

And with a devilish grin, Whale quietly slides from the ER. Morrigan thrashes on the gurney, her body taring open further, _I cant die like this! I cant let the sick bastard hurt Regina again!_..With muffled cries, she continues to fight against her bonds..

* * *

Regina is pacing furiously when the Charming family burst in and Emma quickly approaches.

"Where is she?"

"They just took her to the ER, they wont tell me anything!"

Emma watch's the furious mayor pace, Regina clearly having a certain set of feelings for Morrigan before the final pieces slot together in the blonds mind.

"She's going to be alright isn't she?"

Henry stares grimly just as Whale walks into the room and Emma steps forward.

"Whale how is she? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry.."

Regina's heart plummets.

"There was too much internal damage, she passed away not long after we got her to the ER."

Regina takes a step back and staggers into the chair behind her. Henry runs over, eyes sparkling with grief and quickly envelops the woman in a hug.

"How is that even possible? She cant.."

Emma looks around distraught. But shes the savior, shes the one that's supposed to save everyone. She glances at her downhearted son. They'd gotten close the past few weeks. Every time he would come home after dinner at the mansion, he'd talk about Morrigan none stop, who she was, who she's supposed to be in the book, what her connection is to Regina. The kids smart, he also picked up on the vibe between the two witch's and was determined to find out their connection. He even created a new operation, Operation Black Heart. Emma's focus slides to the unmoving mayor and her heart sinks. Regina looks ahead distantly, barely hugging her son back.

A nurse suddenly approaches Whale with a pair of overalls in her hands.."Dr Whale we've dealt with the minor patients like you asked, should we continue with the one in the ER?"

Emma's eyes narrow, her parents sharing skeptical glances at Whale. Regina's vacant eyes refocus as the man shuffles, clearing his throat.

"Continue? Whats the point if she's dead?" Emma addresses the startled nurse but the woman only looks around bewildered.."What's going on Whale?!"

David takes a cautious step towards the slowly retreating man, Regina rising slowly from her chair.."Yes Whale, What _is_ going on?"

A few awkward seconds pass but then suddenly Whale spins and attempts to flee. Quickly Emma and David give chase but with a flick of Regina's wrist, the good Doctor launches off his feet and smashes into a viewing window. The glass cracks on impact before Whale falls harshly to the ground. David and Emma quickly move in, grabbing his arms and heaving the man to his feet.

Regina scowls deeply, the temperature dropping around them as she stalks towards the man.

"What have you done to Morrigan?!" Her voice is deadly and Emma almost finds herself taking a step away.

"Nothing she doesn't deserve!"

Regina draws in closer, igniting a fireball.

"Go ahead and kill me! At least I die knowing that disgusting bitch is finally dead!"

Regina snarls, pulling her fireball back.

"MOM!"

"REGINA!"

"REGINA!"

Henry, Mary Margret and Emma scream at her in unison and the fireball pauses, _it would be so easy just to end the disgusting man right here, right now, but I cant let Henry witness the actions of my past.._ Regina's hand closes, effectively crushing the fireball and Whale chuckles.

"What's this? The Evil Queen's grown a conscience?"

"She's not Evil anymore!" Henry glares.

"Of course she is, just like that bitch I finally managed to put down!"

Emma tugs the doctors arm sternly.."So you admit killing Morrigan?"

"Of course, I'm a hero for getting rid of her, its just a shame I couldn't hit two birds with one stone."

David frowns.."What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Mary Margret's eyes widen.."You..You started the fire! That's why you kept me talking outside the station, why you insisted Henry stay with me but he ran in anyway, and that's why you disappeared after the explosion, you didn't want to help just encase they got out."

Whale shifts a moment.."The boy wasn't supposed to go in."

Davids anger rises and he steels his jaw.."And what about Emma you son of a bitch?!"

"Well I thought heroically trying to save the mayor and her pet from dying in a fire was a fitting end for a savior."

David vigorously shakes the man, punching him in the stomach but Emma quickly jumps in.."David not now! Your going away for life Whale!"

Whale laughs bitterly.."Well since I'm telling a few truths how about I let you in on a few more.." He directs his attention on the fuming mayor.."Should I tell them madam mayor?"

Regina's blood runs cold, _don't you dare you sick bastard.._

"Should I tell them about us?"

David looks curiously between both the doctor and mayor.."What the hell are you talking about?"

"David don't.." Emma quickly tugs Whale forward knowing where the conversation will lead.."Come on lets get him.." She pauses, remembering quickly that she has no station, it just blew up.

Whale laughs.."What's the matter _your majesty_? Feeling a little self conscious?"

By now their little scene has an audience of patients and nurses who listen and watch intently.

Emma notes Regina's trembling hands and quickly interferes.."Shut the hell up Whale!"

"You weren't feeling so self conscious when I fucked you on the floor of the hospital."

Emma's jaw drops _._ She had her suspicions, but hearing it from Whale just makes her skin crawl.

The rooms deathly silent..

"Who knew her majesty was a screamer, I know you liked it as much as I did."

"That's enough!" Emma grinds her teeth at the gathering tears in Regina's eyes.

"I did get it right? The way Leopold used to do it? I don't want to disappoint so if you want, we can have another go. I still have the duct tape and rope in my trunk."

Regina pales considerably as gasps and murmurs echo around the room and corridor _._  
Emma glances at her horrified mother, the woman's eyes brimming with guilty tears.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"ITS NEVER ENOUGH!"

Whale pushes back, throwing Emma forward and slamming his body into David. Their grip falls and he spins attempting to flee only to stop dead after taking a couple of steps. Emma and David right themselves and stare curiously at the slowly reversing man. David makes a move to grab Whale but his wide eyes are refocused before a curious Emma joins them. Her jaw drops, her fear rising as she watches what she can only describe as someone out of a horror movie stalk towards them.

Morrigan focuses all of her hatred on the retreating doctor as every limp forward vibrates in her scolded and torn back. The three retreating figures gape but she staggers forward with a grimace, _I cant look that bad.._ The hardened blood on her face seals one of her eyes shut as she continues her wobbly advance _,_ _I heard everything,_ _the sick fuck just publicly announced he raped Regina so I assume no one will protest when I split him in two_..

Regina watches from the sidelines, curiously stepping around the retreating sheriff and brown eyes bulge.

"Morrigan?"

A limping Morrigan halts, both women staring at each other, inspecting, evaluating, and then Morrigan refocuses and slowly resumes her pace. Regina feels her legs wobble until light reflects from something in Morrigans hand and her eyes dart to a scalpel..

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!"

Morrigans vicious tone causes Regina to recoil, surprise flooding throughout the room.

"You need help, put the scalpel down and.."

"NO! I'm sick of people telling me what to do!"

Emma quickly raises her hands peacefully.."Okay, so what do you want to do?"

A devilish grins spreads across bloodied lips.."I thought that was obvious sheriff!"

Morrigan takes a few hasty steps forward and the group suddenly scamper backwards, trying to put as much distance between the savage looking woman and themselves.

"Look, I know your angry, so am I, the bastard tried to kill me too.."

"You think that's what this is about?!" The group look at her perplexed before Regina takes a calm step forward.

"Then what is it about?" A green eye levels with her.."Me?"

Emma watch's Morrigan carefully, of course this is about Regina.."Look, he's going to get whats coming for what he did to Regina but this isn't the way."

"Your so fucking self righteous savior, just like your father! So your just going to let him live after what he's done?!"

Emma narrows her eyes.."And I suppose your solution of killing him is better? You cant just go around killing people that piss you off Morrigan! That's not how things work here!"

Morrigans rage explodes, she throws the scalpel at David, cutting his arm before lunging at the blond. She roughly pushes the savior to the floor and clamps her bloodied hands around Whales neck squeezing harshly. David stumbles backwards but quickly springs forward, attempting to pry one of the woman's arms off but is roughly pushed backwards again. Morrigan watches Whales face slowly turn a bright purple, his knees crunching to the stone floor, _they wont stop me this time!_ _They'll have to kill me! The disgusting fuck deserves to die!_..

Emma launches to her feet, a desperate hand running through blond curls as Regina kneels below a murderous Morrigan, placing a gentle hand on the woman's arm.

"Morrigan you have to stop, he cant win."

Morrigan glares at the gasping man, applying more pressure.."He has to pay!"

"Not at the cost of you."

A green eye is drawn to the former Queen.."He _has_ to!"

Regina softens.."He will pay I swear it, but if you kill him now it'll only push you over the edge. This is your final test Morrigan, you can kill him and be lost to the darkness.." Her hand slides down to rest atop Morrigans shaking wrists.."Or come back to us and find your happiness."

Morrigans green eye leaks and she shakes her head.."I cant. He..He raped you.." She softly mutters the words, low and broken before narrowing her eye and refocusing back on the semiconscious man between her hands.

"Hey Hey, look at me.." Morrigan reluctantly turns back.."Yes he did and he'll pay but not by your hand. I will not stand by and watch the dark knight consume you again.."

Morrigans hands waver, _she's...right..I cant be that again.._ Her injuries finally take their tole and slowly she releases her grip around Whales throat. The man tumbles to the ground, sucking in mouthfuls of air, clutching his throat and coughing profusely. Regina stands and carefully wraps her arms around the fragile woman, cradling her head from the public eye.

"Miss Swan if you would?" Regina nods to the hospital onlookers and Emma quickly snaps from her daze.

"Yeah course. Right I need everyone to get back to work and..to bed I guess."

The mayor rolls her eyes as David scoops the stumbling doctor from the floor, but the prince fails to see Whale quickly pulling out Morrigans discarded scalpel before he's violently shoved away.

"Regina watch out!"

Whale pounces at the former Queen but Morrigan quickly reverses their positions and pulls both bodies to the side. The weapon slices across her stomach and she hisses painfully, _THAT'S IT!_..She grabs the doctors wrist and twists harshly hearing a crack. He howls in pain, the scalpel dropping to the floor before hes spun and kicked to his knees. The room freezes, ever wary as Morrigan glances grimly at Emma.

"I'm sorry Sheriff."

Emma instinctively grabs Henry, pulling his forehead against her stomach and covering his ears.

Morrigan harshly grabs Whales head and neck causing him to splutter, and with brute force, she wrenches to one side and a load snap echos around the hospital. Gasps fill the space followed by Whales lifeless carcass hitting the floor with a loud thump.

Regina stands frozen, _she killed him..but I cant help feeling..angry. She'll end up suffering for her actions, the stupid denizens of Storybrooke will want her head now and there's nothing I can do about it..Oh Morrigan..what have you done.._ She goes to place a hand on the woman's back but pauses. Morrigans black jacket has melted into flesh, her skin protruding leather as blisters bleed relentlessly, _how is she still standing?!_..

 _Its done, the raping fuck is dead.._ With a sigh, Morrigan slowly limps around the dead body and heads back towards the ER but David quickly blocks her escape.

"And where do you think your going?"

She sighs again, not meeting his eyes, _if I look at him, I'll want to punch him!_..

"Where does it look like, I'm leaving!"

"Like hell you are! You just murdered a man so your under arrest!"

Mary Margret sighs wearily.."David please.."

Morrigans green eye darts to the prince as Regina edges forward cautiously.

"You mean an attempted murderer and a rapist! Do I have to remind you he tried to kill your daughter not thirty minutes ago! Perhaps you should stop focusing on your hatred for me and take care of your family for once! Now MOVE!" She roughly shoves him from her path with her uninjured shoulder.

"And what the hell would you know about family?! You don't have children of your own!"

Morrigan freezes, _WHAT THE FUCK DID HE SAY!.._ She whirls, snarling and Regina quickly moves, wide eyed between the pair. Slowly Morrigan stalks forward, pushing the mayor backwards as she goes.

"Morrigan please not again!"

"You know why I don't have a family of my own?! Its because of YOU!"

David scoffs.."So now your trying to blame me for the way your life turned out? Do you know how desperate you sound!"

Morrigan advances until Regina is sandwiched between the two.."My life was destroyed because of YOU!"

"Yeah? And hows that?!"

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"

...


	20. Dangerous Attraction

_**Trigger Warnings: Dub-Con, Violence...**_

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest:_

Darkness...

...

There's a cool towel on her skin...Water drips from her brow into her hair... _My head feels like its been split open.._.

Darkness...

...

Someone's arguing...She cant make out who it is but one of them sounds pissed...

Darkness...

...

Morrigan breathes deeply, aches and pains taring through her body while green eyes attempt to slip open, _what the hell happened? I remember the arrow, fairy dust and then nothing. That fairy must have done something to me!.._ Shes immune against novice types of magic and her ability to heal rather quickly should have taken care of the aches and pains by now, _That must have been some powerful fairy dust.._

With a grunt, Morrigan forces her eyes open and they flicker rapidly, adjusting to the light streaming in from the open balcony _, Where am I?.._ She registers the extremely soft mattress under her and soft silk sheets draped over her aching limbs, _what the hell? This isn't my quarters?.._ Her eyes dart from place to place. A black canopy elegantly drapes to the floor around her, a chandelier falling from the ceiling encrusted with diamonds and across from her, a vanity holding various trinkets and a large mirror atop. Next to it, a large oak wardrobe and to the left of that, a black spiraled mirror, _that looks familiar..wait?_..Her blood runs cold _,_ her heart thudding erratically, _shit I'm in the queens bedchambers! How the hell..I have to go, If she finds me in here.._ She pulls the purple silk sheets back and quickly dizziness has her stumbling sideways. A hand clutches her head, green eyes clamping shut. Breathing deeply, she finally refocuses but pauses staring at her bare arm, _What the.._ She looks down and her eyes bulge at the thin silk nightgown that barely covers her thighs. Her cheeks flush a crimson red as her hand pulls fiercely at the bottom of the fabric, _Where the fuck are my clothes?!.._

The door to the chamber opens and a young girl enters, her head directed at the floor and a jug of water and fresh towels in her hands.

"Hey you?"

The girl startles, and like slow motion, Morrigan watches the Jug slip from timid hands. Instinctively she reaches out, attempting to use magic to immobilize it but the porcelain simply crashes to the floor, splintering into hundreds of pieces and water pooling around the young girls feet. Wide feared eyes dart from the broken jug to her and she can clearly see the girl trembling, _I didn't mean to startle her. Why didn't my magic work?_..

"I..I'm so so sorry my lord I didn't mean too, it just.."

The Handmaids eyes plead with ushered tears and Morrigan mentally flashbacks a moment, _She reminds me of Puck a little.._ She softens.."Its alright, don't worry about it.."

The girls trembling alleviates.

"Now tell me, why am I in the Queens chambers?"

"The guards and the Queens father brought you here my lord, you were hurt badly and have been recovering over the past few days."

"DAYS?!"

Morrigans startled voice booms throughout the room and she launches to her feet. The young woman jumps back alarmed before noting Morrigan swaying heavily. She dashes over, reaching out and holding Morrigans arm in an effort to keep her upright.

Green eyes dart open at the contact but she refrains from flinching.

Silence...

Morrigan gazes into dark blue eyes, watching as they consistently flicker towards her attire, _Is she..interested?.._ Her cheeks flush slightly.."Who..Who dressed me?"

The younger woman avoids eye contact, her face heating slightly.."The Queen said to put you in such attire my lord."

 _Clearly she's avoiding the question.._ Blue eyes dart to green and for the first time, Morrigan notices how close their bodies are, _this is wrong, If the Queen catches us.._ The smell of lavender hits her and with wide eyes, Morrigan roughly pushes the girl from her personal space, _Oh fuck!_..A disappointed frown envelops the young girl as she stumbles backwards at the force.

"Look who's awake.."

The sultry voice sounded so calm but when Morrigan spins to greet her Queen, the woman's brown eyes and body language say otherwise. The younger girl jumps at the royals sudden entrance and takes a hasty step back, bowing her head, _How much did she see?! Damn shes pissed!_..With great protest from her aching lower back, Morrigan drops to one knee and spots the black night gown has risen, exposing a dangerous amount of thigh, _fuck sake!_..

"And it seems your well enough to fraternize with the help."

Morrigan listens apprehensively to clicking heels slowly stalking towards her.."The girl was answering my questions your majesty, nothing more."

"Why would I think there's anything more dear."

 _Crap!_..The playfulness of the Queens voice sends a shiver down Morrigans spine before the royals glare darts to the shrinking girl in the corner. Dark eyes narrow.

"Leave!"

The girl swiftly bows and scampers from the room leaving Morrigan to breathe a small sigh of relief, _I cant help caring a little for the girls well being, at least the Queen didn't hurt her, although me on the other hand.._ She watches black stilettos and red velvet stop in front of her before an awkward silence washes over them, _Come on, Just get it over with! The pressure on my back and the burning in my legs is sending me dizzy!_..

"Stand up!"

Immediately Morrigan obeys and quickly finds herself light headed. She sways and accidentally stumbles forward ,colliding with the Queens chest. Green eyes bulge comically and she throws herself backwards, colliding roughly with the bedside table.

After a tense pause, the royal frowns, pointing to the Queen sized bed.."Lie down!"

Morrigans breath hitches, her hand on the table behind tightening and tears hazing green eyes _, No she cant, I'll take a beating anything but.._ Her eyes dart from the furious royal to the purple silk sheets in fear until the Queen softens, the vein protruding her forehead receding.

"Fairy dust continues to circulate your system, that's the reason for your dizziness and nausea, now lie down dear."

With a small nod, Morrigan slips out from the bedside table, careful not to touch the Queen again and hovers over the edge of the bed, _It seems too weird..Its not right being in the Queens bed..Can I not go back to my quarters instead?.._ She turns to address the woman only to notice dark brown eyes raking her body and naked legs. She feels exposed but the Queens focus darts back up to her questionably, _hell, the bed seems less weird now.._ She clears her throat, quickly shying her red face and carefully slides between the purple sheets. She takes note at the last second, the woman continues to study her exposed thighs and she represses a shiver, _This is so fucking awkward.._

Morrigan sits upright in bed, her back ramrod straight and eyes forward, _My back is on fire but etiquette.._ The Queen sighs and places a hand on her shoulder. She finches but is gently pushed against the black pillows. Her body tenses, unsettled eyes flickering from the royal to the ceiling.

"Relax, you'll make it worse."

The royal idly sits on the edge of the bed, summoning a bowel of water and a clean cloth, _the whole situation is so fucked up its difficult to relax.._ In a swirl of purple smoke, a goblet and a black vile appear in the Queens hands. Morrigan watches carefully as the royal pours the liquid from the vile into the goblet and waves her hand over it. There's a dark red glow from within the cup and then brown eyes are glaring down at her. She shrinks back into the mattress, _she's gonna make me drink it isn't she.._ The goblet is extended to her, _fuck.._

"Drink!"

Morrigan hesitates, peering up at the goblet, _What the hell's in there? Poison? A sleeping curse? A sleeping curse would be nice right about now.._ The Queens frown deepens.

"Drink it Morrigan!"

Green eyes snap up, _the woman looks angrier than usual.._ She inwardly sighs, _just drink it.._ Morrigan tentatively grabs ahold of the black cup and props herself up on her elbow. The Queen watches like a hawk as Morrigan studies the foaming dark red liquid. Her nose crinkles at the smell and after casting a glance at the dark eyes above her, she takes a sip of the brew. It tastes like berries but with a blast of spice and it burns as it settles in her stomach, _well that cant be good.._

"All of it."

Morrigan almost pouts, _fuck sake.._ Green eyes clamp shut and the rest of the burning liquid is swallowed quickly. She begins to question what's within the brew but suddenly her vision spins and her hold on the goblet falters. She feels the Queens hand brush against hers as the cup is taken and her head flops downwards. Her eyes droop and her body tumbles next to the woman's thigh. Darkness pulls at her as the Queen lifts her head and gently lays it on the soft pillows, _I can hardly move!_..Green eyes continue to open and close clumsily.

"Sleep, the fairy dust will be gone from your system by morning."

Unfocused green eyes eventually glaze over as the blurry silhouette of the Queen fades and darkness finally claims her...

* * *

The sound of birds and a cool breeze stirs the former bandit from her sleep. Green eyes slowly open and she shifts on the bed, turning onto her side and closing her eyes again. Morrigan hums, breathing heavily from her nose and reaching an arm into the sheets but it collides with something firm, _what the hell.._ Green eyes dart open and widen at finding the Queens father, a cloth in hand, sat on the edge of the bed and looking a little startled. She yelps, pulling her hand from the mans knee and flying backwards. With another yelp, she rolls off the other side of the bed, crashing to the marble floor with a grunt, _well done moron!_..She hears a quick succession of feet before there's a set of hands on her shoulders. Instinctively she flinches, looking up and spotting concern in older brown eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Morrigan shy's away and quickly picks herself up from the floor, hearing her back crack in protest, _I need to go for a run. Being cooped up in that bed has made my body soft.._ She steps back and lowers her head in respect.

"There's no need for etiquette with me child. Please.."

She glances up, noting Henry's arm indicating the bed, _No etiquette? But he's the Queens father? Royalty.._

"I know you may have some questions for me, if you get back in bed, maybe I can answer a few?"

There's a pause, _could I get some answers? There's so many burning questions I want to ask.._ Morrigan nods and slowly slips back under the sheets while Henry simply stands above her smiling warmly, _where do I start?.._

"Well my names Henry and its a pleasure to finally meet you. My daughter talks about you a lot."

Morrigans face lights up, _the Queen talks about me..a lot?_..

"Do you.." She pauses, looking away and fidgeting with the sheets, _this may be completely off topic but I need to know.._

The man softens, perching on the edge of the bed.."Go on."

"Do you..have magic?"

"No."

Morrigan frowns.."Then where did.."

"My wife had magic, but it was an evil.. _man_ who taught the Queen the ways of dark magic."

 _An evil man?.._ She was going to press the issue but Henry recedes a little, _I can tell he's uncomfortable. I'll ask some other time.._

"Why am I here?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand?"

"Why am I not in my own quarters or in my cell? Why am I in the Queens chambers?"

The man stares blankly.."She..We wanted to keep an eye on you, keep you close just encase the fairy dust did more damage."

 _Just encase the Queens asset died he means_..

"Yeah sure.." Morrigan huffs, staring down at her hands again.

"I shouldn't be saying this but..my daughter does care for your well being, even if it doesn't seem like it at times."

She continues to fiddle with her hands, _Care? The Queen doesn't know how to..Why is he lying to me.._

"I know where my place is."

"We all have our place Morrigan..Even I.."

Green eyes dart up, _How does he know my name?! The Queens the only one who knows of my identity!_..Henry grabs her hand.

"A long time ago Regina told me about a young witch that saved her life, a woman who knew no bounds of self sacrifice. I wasn't sure when you first got here but the way my daughter looks at you, talks about you, I can read between the lines child.."

Green eyes glass over, _Regina was so innocent back then. Sure she had a sharp tongue as well as a sharp blade hand but..that Regina, my Regina was.._

"I believe her quest for vengeance is only destroying her, pulling her further into darkness. All she needs is the right person to pull her back but sadly, I'm not that person.."

Morrigans breath hitches, _No! This is wrong! This is weakness!_..She pulls her hand away and scampers off the other side of the bed, wiping her fallen tears aggrieved, _I never should have said anything!_..Her anger rises as Henry slowly approaches. She cant be feeling anything. This man is saying things, things that make her weak. He speaks almost of love, she had that and it was burned to the ground. Her eyes shimmer a dark red, _He comes in here, lying, filling my head with this bullshit and for what! Is it another punishment?!.._ She feels her magic prickle at her fingertips.

"Are you alright?"

"STOP ASKING ME THAT!"

Henry startles, almost jumping out of his skin.

"How do you think I feel?! You come in here with your false hope and for what?!"

He slowly backs away from her prowling advance.

"What do you think's going to happen?! I'm going to swoop in like some hero and save your daughters soul?!"

Morrigan laughs bitterly, backing the old man towards the spiraled mirror.

"Your an old fool! I know my place and its not by your daughters side, its at her fucking feet!"

Morrigan closes in, pushing Henry backwards until his back collides roughly with the mirror. When she looks at him, she doesn't see fear, only sadness and pity. Her rage flares, red sparks licking her hands, _he needs to be punished!_..She raises her hand, ready to strike when it suddenly hangs suspended in mid air, _what the fuck?!_..She tries to pull her arm from the invisible grip only to be launched backwards across the room and into the bedside table. Her newly healed back slams against hardwood and she tumbles to the marble floor with a painful grunt. She hesitates to get up before a hand tightly grabs her throat, lifting her into the air. Wide red eyes flicker back green and stare into the face of the furious Evil Queen.

"If you _EVER_ lay a hand on him again, I'll show you what real pain feels like!"

Morrigan groans, squeezing her eyes shut as a shock of electricity tares through her aching muscles. After a painful moment, her body falls limp to the floor, darkness ebbing at her consciousness but a second bolt wracks through her, forcing a scream from her scathed throat. Her back arches from the floor, head snapping back and hands clawing at marble. The second wave stops abruptly and her body collapses to the floor.

"APOLOGIZE!"

Another shock and another scream reverberates around the room.

"Regina stop!" Henry hastily approaches, eyes focused on the purple magic streaming from the Queens palms and ripping into Morrigans writing body.

"APOLOGIZE! SAY YOUR SORRY!"

Tears stream from tightly closed eyes, Morrigans screaming preventing her apology before the torture stops and she curls in on herself, sobbing and clutching the black silk around her knees.

The Queen quickly bends down, grasping her jaw roughly and lifting her head toward dark eyes.."Say your sorry or I will do this over and over again until it kills you! And believe me _that_ could take _weeks_!"

The royals fingernails dig into her cheeks but green eyes remain sealed, _Why should I apologize? Isn't what Ive become what the Queen always wanted? All those lessons of pain and torture are suddenly worthless now? What the hell does she want from me?.._ There's a growl of frustration before Morrigans dragged to her knees, piercing black nails sliding around her neck as a warm body's presses against her back.

Green eyes finally fly open and refocus on a startled Henry, _What's.._ A sharp intense pain wracks Morrigans chest making her breathless before wide green eyes dart to her reflection. Her mouth drops open at the Queens hand sticking out from inside her back. A shooting pain in her chest makes her double over but the hand around her neck keeps her body upright. The royal squeezes her heart again and she whimpers, raising pleading eyes to a panicked Henry.

"Regina.."

"Shut up! I'll deal with you later!"

The Queen quickly sends him away in a puff of purple smoke and leans into Morrigans ear.

"Now where were we? I believe you owe me something dear." Her sultry voice whispers as the hand around Morrigans heart squeezes lightly prompting a small whimper.

"I'm..sorry.."

The Queen continues to linger, slowly pushing her cheek into the side of the woman's trembling head.."Sorry for what?"

Morrigan pauses, _Sorry for what? Is it a trick question?.._ There's another squeeze on her heart and the hand around her neck tightens a little.."F-For attacking..your father." Red lips brush against her ear.

"And?"

Green eyes widen, _And? And what? What else did I do?!_..She tries to think, but as seconds pass, the pressure on her heart increases unbearably. She tries to contain her cries but eventually they burst from her and she sobs her answer.

"What else..Did..Did I do?!"

The Queen huffs.."I guess you've forgotten already...This.."

The hand around Morrigans throat slowly releases allowing her to breath a little easier as slender fingers stroke the collar.

"..Means you belong to me, yet you continue to stray even after I place you in comfort and keep you well looked after. I even got you a gift.."

 _Gift?_..Morrigan frowns, _what gift?_..The royal clicks her fingers and a bird cage appears in front of them _, A bird? Why the hell did she get me a bird?_..She studies the little flying creature, its small dark blue body darting from place to place, scrambling to get out of its cage and an incessant squeaking coming from within.

"I believe you two have already fraternized previously."

 _Fraternized?.._ Green eyes bulge, _this is the girl from earlier?! The Queens turned her into a bloody bird!_..

"Why?"

"Believe me I could have done much worse."

"But she.."

The hand around Morrigans neck seals itself tightly again as the hand on her heart squeezes harshly. She cries out, her tears resuming.

"She tried to take what's mine! You remember the last time that happened don't you?!"

Of course, the former Knight Captain, he's meant to be executed at the end of the month. Its unsettling how possessive the woman is, _Why?! Aren't I just a means to an end?_..There's another squeeze on her heart and she whispers her reply hastily.

"Yes.."

"Good, it seems you've been listening at least half the time.."

The Queen straightens, pulling the hands from Morrigans chest and neck abruptly causing the former bandit to lurch forward and collide with the marble floor. Breathing heavily, Morrigan lays still, relishing in the cold touch of marble pressed to her heated face and chest. The bird in the cage continues to squaller as the royal moves to pick it up and stands over the defeated woman.

"I hope I've made my point dear because next time, I wont be as forgiving."

Morrigan hears the click of determined heels move away from her and then with a click and a thud through the oak door, the Queens gone. She continues to lay silently, every bone, muscle and organ wracking with pain, _Moving for at least half an hour isn't possible, maybe I'll just stay here all day, Nobody will care anyway.._ So Morrigan closes her eyes, laying beaten, in every sense of the word...

* * *

Morrigan shivers, green eyes fluttering open, taking in the black marble floor and sliding to the balcony doors, _Its night..Well guess I was right, no ones bothered to pick me up from the freezing floor so no one gives a shit.._ Morrigan pushes herself up on shaky arms but a sharp pain in her back makes her wince, _probably from when the Queen through me across the damn room!_..She sighs, _can I not have one day where I'm not in constant pain?.._

With great effort, Morrigan pushes herself onto wobbly legs and shuffles over to the bed. Green eyes scan the room and settle on the spiraled mirror, _I cant believe I almost killed the Queens father. Hes been nothing but kind and how do I repay him? By nearly ripping his heart from his chest. I'm such a dick! If I'm permitted to see him again, that's if he wants to see me, then I need to apologize.._ The word sends shivers down her spine, _I can still feel her breath on my neck. Its baffling how the woman can go from being so furious to being so calm in matter of minutes.._ A knock on the oak door jostles her from her thoughts.

"Enter!"

A young man steps inside the grand chamber wearing black and red formal wear.."My lord, the Queen demands your presence in the royal hall.."

 _Well that's unexpected. I was expecting punishment and the cold shoulder for at least a day.._

"And she requests you wear this.."

 _Request is just another word for demand.._ But Morrigan cant help her peaked curiosity as the Servant clicks his fingers and two maids enter holding _..WHAT?!_..The maids walk to the bed and lie the piece of clothing down neatly, _a dress? The Queen wants me to wear a fucking dress?!_..

Startled green eyes glide up and down the black satin fabric. The bust and waist is covered in a sparkling Red pattern following the shape of leaves and vines. The stomach area however is almost visible, only black netting offering any coverage while below the waist, the black fabric reaches into a long train with a slit reaching high to the right thigh _, I ain't wearing it, Even if it is sexy as fuck. Why in the hell would she put me in that?.._ One of the maids places matching black and red sparkling heels by the foot of the bed, _HEELS?!_..Her eyes widen further.

"My lord? May we assist in your dressing?"

Morrigan glares at the sheepish maid, _I don't want to wear the damn thing but disobeying the Queen for a second time isn't wise.._ She huffs her irritation, _I'd rather be sent into the dark forest for the night!_..

"My lord, the Queen.."

Morrigan waves her hand at the impatient servant.."Yes yes go, I'll be in attendance shortly."

The young boy quickly bows and scurries from the room with a light thud. The maids immediately close in, removing Morrigans silk night gown and suddenly she feels self conscious. An arm subconsciously wraps around her naked breasts and her legs cross over covering her exposed sex _, Maybe I should just kick them out and do it myself.._ One of the maids pulls her arms upwards with unexpected strength and her sight is quickly blanketed by black satin fabric.

Ten minutes later Morrigans stood in front of the Queens spiraled mirror staring at her reflection. One maid tends to the last preparations on her dress as the other pulls her hair into a half up half down do. She can see the ugly purple and black bruise formed around the collar on her neck and she grimaces, _well that's an ugly sight for sore eyes.._ Something presses to her throat and she flinches before grabbing the younger maids wrist and scowling. The girl cowers, wincing at the grip.

"I..I'm sorry my Lord but the Queen gave me this ointment to.."

Morrigan studies the frightened girl with narrowed eyes before releasing her wrist roughly and turning back to the mirror. She watches in the reflection as a shaky hand dabs at the purple bruises and as soon as its pressed to skin, the bruises recede, _Holy shit.._ Green eyes widen, _not only is it getting rid of the bruising but its numbing the pain as well. Hmm..I need to get my hands on some more of that.._

Both maids finish her look using blood diamond earrings with matching necklace and her makeup is smoky with a dark finish and blood red lips. She studies herself, _what the hell's point in this?! Why am I dressed like a classy whore?!_..A hundred questions circle her mind but there's another knock on the door, she rolls her eyes as the servant enters again.

"My lord the Queen demands your presence now."

 _Yeah yeah for fuck sake!_..She steps into the three inch heels and with a click on the marble floor, she brushes roughly past the servant and into the corridor.

Clicking heels stop just outside a set of imposing double doors and Morrigan frowns at her present company, _who the fuck are these guys?.._ Her black guard stand to attention but several pairs of unknown guards stare at her questionably _._ Green eyes evaluate them as they rake a predatory eye up and down her body, _Figures! Flash a bit of cleavage and men are like a bitch on heat.._ She scoffs and pushes passed them, forcing the double doors open.

Heavy oak burst open and almost slam into several black guard stationed behind the doors. Her frown instantly drops and she stops dead in her furious tracks _, Well fuck me.._ She was so focused on the horny guards outside she didn't hear the music from the hall, which evidently has stopped playing. A long table in the center of the room holds a dozen curious people who stare at her, some frowning, some puzzled and others surprised. Green eyes travel to the head of the table where the Queen watches her. She notes dark orbs raking up and down her body and suddenly she feels exposed, _Get a grip Morrigan!.._ Swallowing thickly, she paces over to the Queens rather elaborate high back chair with a click and positions herself by the woman's side.

A young man with sandy blond hair and a strong figure clears his throat.."If I may be so bold to ask your majesty, who is this lovely lady that's joined us this evening?"

Green eyes glance at his curious features, _hmm..he's not bad looking, but probably as dumb as a doornail if those muscles have anything to say about it.._

"This is my dark knight, I'm sure you've heard the rumors." The Queen lazily lies back in her throne type chair, draping her arms over the sides as small gasps echo around the table.

A man in the middle of the table chuckles lightly.."Your telling us that this is the Dark Knight? The black plague of the enchanted forest? She's a woman."

"So am I."

An uncomfortable silence washes over the hall, the little man shrinking back before a dark haired man clears his throat.

"Quite true your majesty, now may we continue with our discussion before the sudden interruption. The amount of black guard you sent to my fathers land is completely unacceptable."

 _"Oh_? And why is that?"

The frustrated man scowls and continues to berate the Queen, but its the blond haired man sat next to him that catches Morrigans eye. She drowns out the dull conversation beside her, watching the shifty blond avoid the conversation, his eyes fixated on the ice sculpture in the center of the table.

The dark haired man grinds his teeth at the Queens passiveness.."Snow White is now Queen of the white kingdom. You no longer have cause to continue your search in my fathers land."

The Queen waves her hand idly.."Snow White is not the reason for my continued search."

"Then what is?"

"There's a traitor in your fathers court relaying vital trade details to my enemies, I intend to snuff them out."

Morrigan continues to observe the blond haired man. The mans uneasy posture has increased and now he fiddles with something in his lap, _is everyone blind! Clearly he knows something about the traitor!_..His dark brown eyes look at her briefly, sliding up and down her body, _hes assessing me!_..She tries to summon her magic, feeling danger creeping up her spine. The Queens head turns in her direction and the collar immediately heats up shocking her lightly, _no magic..fine!.._ Morrigan breaths heavily from her nose and releases her rising magic. The collar gradually cools at her skin while the Queen refocuses her attention on the annoying dark haired man and his incessant ramblings.

Green eyes refocus on dark brown, the blonds attention fully on her now. Her Adrenaline slowly builds as she watches the man visibly tense _, He's going to try something!_..In a flash the mans arm darts from the table and she catches sight of the metal object in his grasp, _Knife!_..The man launches to his feet and throws the blade towards the Queen.

Morrigan quickly grabs the royals shoulder and pulls the delicate body towards her. The blade crunches into the backboard mere inches from the Queens head and everyone at the table stumbles away from the Assassin as the man pulls another blade from his boot and throws back his arm, _Can I not have one damn day!_..Quickly Morrigan throws herself in front of her Queen, almost sitting in the woman's lap at her awkward position as she grabs ahold of the headboard, _Well this couldn't get anymore fucking awkward.._ An intense pain in her left shoulder falters her grip and her hands slip. She falls flush against the alarmed Queen and huffs, _Now its more fucking awkward.._ Shes a hairs breath away from wide brown eyes and for a second, she thinks she sees fear. The clang of metal swords behind has Morrigan scowling and green eyes flickering red, _can I use magic now?!_..Again the collar heats up giving Morrigan her answer, _Fine! I'll kill the fucker without it!.._ She propels herself from the Queens lap, spinning to greet her assassin. The man in question slices a black guards throat and turns back to her cautiously, _he killed the guards so quickly. This is going to be a battle indeed.._ She reaches back, ripping the dagger from her shoulder with a grunt, _well at least I have a weapon now.._

"I hope you pose a better challenge _Dark Knight_.."

 _What the fuck is that? Sarcasm!_..Morrigan bares her teeth.

"Although you might want to change first."

He chuckles and green eyes burn with rage.."Lets see if you can laugh when I slice that voice box from your throat!"

There's brief movement behind her and with a quick glance, Morrigan notes the Queen watching the show curiously. Guards burst through the double doors but quickly the royal raises a hand to stop them.

The assassin steps forward confidently.."Your guards are no match for me, and if your thinking about using magic, dont bother, it wont work."

"I am well aware my dear assassin.."

There's a pause and Morrigan frowns, _Wait, the Queen knew? Is that why I was summoned?.._

"..It will be much more entertaining to see you get ripped limb from limb by my Captain here."

"Sadly that's not going to happen. And once I'm done with your pet here, I'll take your head and finally the reign of the Evil Queen shall.."

 _"AHH_!"

He pauses mid sentence, the Queen raising a questionable eyebrow at Morrigans furious shriek, _I'm tired, bleeding and this dress is a total blag! Just get to the damn point and lets fight already!_..

"Can't we just skip the valiant speech and fight already! I'd like to wrap this up so I can take this god damn dress off!" She freezes, _Oops..It just slipped out. She's gonna be pissed I insulted her dress_..Morrigan slowly turns to the Queens stoic expression, _That's bad isn't it...Shit.._

"Well if you insist mi' lady."

The assassin runs at her, pulling a dagger from under his belt and throwing it. Quickly she side steps, avoiding the flying object but not before it slices into her exposed shoulder on its way past, _wheres my armor when I need it!.._ The Assassin closes fast, striking at her with his sword. They dance around each other until Morrigan trips on the train of her dress and the hilt of his blade pummels her injured shoulder. She cries out, stumbling forward and he twirls his blade smugly.

"Your not quite living up to your reputation Dark Knight, but I must admit you are quite..Flexible."

 _Is he flirting with me?!_..Morrigan grits her teeth, stealing a glance at the unpleasant face of her Queen, _Fine, she wants me to fight in a fucking dress.._ A loud tare echos around the hall as she rips the top of the fabric, it splits at the front showing an excessive amount of upper thigh, _I should be able to move quicker now.._ Green eyes slide back to her Queen and she blushes noting the woman staring intentl _y_ at naked skin _, Okay its getting weird again.._ She spins on her heels and finds him also staring at her exposed skin.

"Are you just going to stand there drooling all night or are we going to finish?!"

"Apologies but when a beautiful lady bares her legs, one can't help but admire them."

The Queen frowns deeply, the vein on her forehead protruding viciously.

"Lets just get on with it shall we?"

"Indeed."

He rushes forward, sword at the ready and Morrigan quickly flicks one of her stilettos at him. He raises his hands to block as she quickly kicks off her other and with great speed closes the gap between them. She slashes with her dagger but he dodges, attempting to return the attack. With greater maneuverability, she ducks and slashes at his lower left leg, slicing deeply. The man continues to advance and they waltz in deadly combat. She can sense him weakening, his reactions becoming sloppy as her blade cuts him at every turn. Just when she believes she has the upper hand, he ducks her attack and cuts her wrist deeply with his sword. She winces, the dagger slipping from her grasp and hand clutching at the gash on her forearm. He punches her in the face and chest until she crashes to the marble floor. Green eyes dart up and he quickly looms over her, sword at her throat and breathing heavily. Morrigan scans the mans body and focuses on the deep bleeding wound on the back of his leg, _one swift kick will send him flat on his ass but I have to get this sword away first.._ She has an idea.

"Nice try Mi' lady but the best killer won.." He bends down, shifting the blade as he goes and laying one of his bloodied hands on the netting above her stomach. Morrigan freezes at the contact as his palm strokes the fabric and the furious Queen launches to her feet.

He quickly looks up and smirks.."Its a shame to waste so much potential, don't you agree your majesty?"

The Queen snarls her revolt while Morrigan shifts under the vicious blade _, I cant see whats going on but I bet she's pissed. But thanks Queeny, this is the opportunity I needed.._ The hand near her ear swiftly tugs the diamond earring, and with the stem, she forces it into his hand. He flinches and the blade at her throat pulls back momentarily. She wastes no time in plunging her heel into the mans injured leg. He howls in pain, falling backwards and the sword slips from his grasp.

Morrigan quickly rolls, picking up the blade and roughly forces the tip against the mans neck. Startled brown eyes stare up at her as she pushes the metal further into his throat, _time to die!_..

"Stop!"

Immediately the blade stills and Morrigans smile slips.

The Queen steps in, glaring down at the man.."Put him on his knees!"

Morrigan quickly grabs a mass of blond hair and drags the man to his knees with a hefty tug. She keeps the sword firmly at his throat, looking back up to her Queen for further instructions. The royal glares, her rage burning before a slender hand darts out, grabbing ahold of the serrated edge of the blade. Green eyes widen as bleeding olive skin presses the sword further into mans throat. He squirms and splutters, one hand darting to grab the Queens wrist and the other clawing uselessly at her dress.

Blood pours from his neck and mouth, pooling over the sword and coating the Queens hand. Morrigan stares unnerved, _the fury and darkness in those eyes makes my skin crawl. I've never seen her so angry, not even when I attacked Henry.._ The struggling under her lessens and the Queen leans in, whispering a silent statement in the mans ear. For a brief moment, wicked brown eyes refocus on Morrigan and she shivers at the danger stirring within dark orbs. The assassins head presses into her stomach, a gurgled groan escaping crimson lips before the Evil Queen levels her head to his, her smile maddening and with one final shove on the blade, he falls limp.

An eerie silence resounds throughout the chamber, no one daring to move until the Queen steps back and Morrigan releases her grip, letting the assassins body flop to the floor. Blood continues to pool from under him, his vacant brown eyes staring into nothingness, _That was the most disturbing thing I've ever witnessed..And I've torn a man in two.._ She can hear her heart rapidly beating in her eardrums and feels a slight tremor in her hands.

The Queen abruptly spins, her voice booming throughout the hall.."EVERYONE GET OUT!"

Royalty and guards alike startle, shifting uncomfortably and remain unmoving until the seething Queen conjures a fireball.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Quickly everyone scampers from the chamber, and not wanting to get a fireball to the face, Morrigan quickly slides around the assassins body and makes a B-line for the double doors _, To hell with this.._

 _"Oh_ Morrigan?"

 _Fucking, Shit, Crap, Balls! Can't I just go to bed, PLEASE!_..Morrigan slowly turns, green eyes wide and alert, _that fireballs gonna hit any second now.._ When she faces the Queen, she's surprised to see the fireball gone and the woman sat back on her throne type chair.

The royal glares, a bloodied hand reaching back and pulling the dagger out of the wood beside her head. She jabs the metal towards the seat beside her.."Sit!"

 _Damn it.._ Morrigan cautiously heads for the chair, green eyes avoiding brown as she gently slides into the seat and stares ahead. Uncomfortable, she shifts her gaze, drawn to the slowly melting ice sculpture in the center of the table. The beautiful carving displays several horses galloping through water. Green eyes are memorized but there's a startling crunch next to her. Almost jumping out of her seat, wide eyes refocus on the leering Queen. The royals bloodied had squeezes the hilt of the dagger now embedded within the table and Morrigan's head slowly lowers, her gaze dipping to her slightly trembling hands in her lap, _what have I done wrong now.._ Green eyes dart to the bloodied gash at her wrist and she places a quick hand over it, _the son of a bitch cut me deep.._

"You were sloppy tonight."

Frowning, Morrigan watches the Queen clean the blood off her hand, healing the wound on her palm as she goes, _sloppy?! It was your idea to put me in a tight fitting dress and three inch heels!_..

"I had it handled."

The royal frowns and Morrigans own anger seeps away as she looks back down sheepish.

"You will train with my Huntsman more frequently to better yourself."

"Yes my Queen."

Another long pause passes as Morrigan remains focused on her still bleeding wrist, _can she wrap this up, or soon I'm gonna be as dead as that assassin over there.._

The royals curious eyes slide to the blood seeping from between Morrigans fingers.."Your hurt."

"Its fine." It came out robotically and she pauses, _cut it with the snippy remarks Morrigan.._

The Queens lips purse, brown eyes narrow once more.."Give me your wrist!"

Morrigan looks up skeptically to the woman's expectant eyebrow and with a small sigh, she releases her bleeding wrist and places it on the table.

The Queen hovers her hand over the wound and a soft purple glow emits from her palm.."I see you didn't like my gift. It seems there's no pleasing you."

Morrigan startles, _gift? What._.She watches how the brown eyes flicker to her bloody and torn dress, _I knew this was coming. Its not like I don't like it, its just impractical for saving her life from a deadly assassin that's all.._ She looks down at the dress guiltily and the Queens hand pulls back abruptly.

"I..I did but.."

The Queen raises a hand vexed and stares dangerously. Morrigan frowns deeply, _I cant even explain myself without being punished! Its bullshit!_..Green eyes quickly look elsewhere and she shifts her body away from the aggrieved Queen. There's a scrape of a chair behind her but she continues to sulk, _its still bullshit even if I am punished.._

There's a warm tingling on Morrigans shoulder sending an euphoric shiver down her spine _, What..This..This isn't normal...I feel I need to just grab the nearest body and.._ Green eyes widen comically and immediately Morrigan launches to her feet, backing away from the table. The Queen follows her pace for pace, step for step with glowing purple eyes smiling at her. A playful grin tugs at purple painted lips and the woman releases an amused chuckle.

"You need to relax more dear, I was simply healing your shoulder."

 _You were doing a hell of a lot more than that! Quick make an excuse to leave before she.._ Her back bumps into a marble column but before she can move, the Queens closing the gap and trapping her.

"Now stay still.." The royal leans in, pressing their chests together and raising a glowing purple hand.."And let me finish."

The glowing hand hovers over Morrigans bloody skin and heals the mild wound. She gasps, the pooling heat between her thighs and tingling throughout her body makes her legs weak. A hand wraps around her waist and she flinches, pulling back and attempting to sink into the column behind her, _Its too much! I cant.._ Her breathing increases rapidly, her head dipping backwards as a small whimper echo's around them. Her panic increases, the Queens devilish smirk making her sweat while glowing purple eyes continue to stare hungrily.

Finally the wound on Morrigans shoulder closes and the magic slowly fades. She breathes rapidly, her head lulling forward to almost touch the Queens shoulder and her eyes slip shut, _that was..how did she even.._ Another deep chuckle and green eyes fly open as she quickly recoils from their close proximity. The Queens free hand grabs her chin softly, tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck. Delicate fingers brush against white skin, pushing several strands of ebony hair over Morrigans shoulder and her heart races, _this feels right..but its so wrong! This is Regina but it isn't at the same time.._ Puffs of warm air ghost against her neck making her hairs stand on end.

"You look ravishing tonight my dear.."

The Queens tongue darts out, catching Morrigans earlobe and taking it into her mouth. The former bandit trembles, her legs struggling to keep her upright, _she needs to stop_..Morrigan attempts to pull away but is kept firmly in place, purple lips slowly tracing kisses down her neck, around the collar and onto her jawline. She whimpers and the Queens head suddenly snaps back, purple eyes studying her intently. After a pause, a cruel smile curls onto the royals features and quickly the Queen closes the gap between them, brushing purple lips against red. Morrigan stares astounded whilst a slender hand slowly trails down her ribs to clutch the other side of her waist. She can feel the Queens magic slowly seeping into her, causing her own green eyes to shimmer a luminous purple. The royals focus suddenly darts to Morrigans torn dress and the regal woman pouts.

"Shame you don't like it, I guess conventional gifts will not suffice."

"I..like the dress.." Morrigans mind continues to fog, her impulses becoming more brash and dangerous, _shes so beautiful.._

The Queens smirk grows.."I seem to recall you saying you wanted to _take this god damn dress off_. Would you like me to assist my dear?"

Morrigans heart leaps into her throat and she swallows harshly, eyes continuing to dart to the luscious purple lips centimeters from her own, _I cant do this..but its what I want..isn't it?.._

Seeing Morrigans hesitance, one of the Queens hands snakes from the woman's waist and slides in between trembling thighs.

At the sexual touch, Morrigan finally crashes their lips together, her hands frantically gripping arms covered in blue velvet. She feels the Queen push further into her as white teeth nip at her bottom lip demanding entry. She moans her acceptance and obeys, letting a tongue explore every crevice of her mouth and roughly entwine with her own. There's a harsh bite on her lower lip and she yelps, a hand roughly grabbing ebony hair and yanking her head to one side.

"Mine!"

The primal growl in Morrigans ear causes the pool between her legs to spread, her spine quivering in anticipation _, I need her, I need this.._ The Queen wraps purple lips around her neck prompting a pleasurable and painful groan as white teeth mark pale flesh. A cool tongue soothingly licks damaged skin, the hand on Morrigans thigh slowly traveling to cup her dripping sex.

The royal grins, her mouth retracting to ghost over the tender mark left behind while cold air blows against the inflamed skin.

"I think its about time we get this horrid dress off don't you?"

Morrigan trembles and the royal chuckles, licking and latching onto the skin at the former bandits Jawline unperturbed.

Suddenly the doors to the royal hall burst open. Morrigan startles, broken from her trance and her eyes returning to their usual dark green color. The Queen immediately feels the sudden difference as Morrigan attempts to pull her body away and crosses her legs, blocking any further access. The royal snarls, a dangerous look in dark brown eyes as she slowly turns to face the intruder.

The pressure on Morrigans front retracts and the hands cupping her sex and waist fall away, _What the hell? I almost..with the Evil Queen.._ Green eyes glass over as a man wearing a black hooded cloak rushes forward and bows.

"My Queen, I apologize for the sudden intrusion but I have urgent news about Snow Whites whereabouts."

The Queens interest is piqued as she slides her body from Morrigans, stepping forward with an unpleasant grimace. _."Oh_? And what might that be?"

Morrigan spots her window and slips around the back of the marble column while the royal is distracted, _I have to get out of here.._ There's a sudden burning on her neck and a hand quickly darts up to cover the inflamed love bite. Her glassy green eyes refocus on the open doors not far away as she waits in the shadows for her chance at escape.

"Our scouts have reported that a small village in the south east is expecting to have a visit from the White Queen."

The Queens face twists in fury, dark eyes glaring at the cowardly messenger.."The usurping..She will not come into my kingdom and turn my people against me!"

As the Queen continues to ramble about her hatred for Snow White, Morrigan quickly and quietly glides forward and exits the hall without a sound. She hears the Queens angry voice booming from the room behind but all she can think about is how foolish, how selfish and how embarrassed she feels...


	21. What Lies Beneath

_AN: And now we come to the penultimate turning point for the Evil Queen, but be warned, its not pleasant.._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Dub-Con, Violence...**_

* * *

Morrigan had gone straight to her quarters after her little.. _incident_ with the Queen last night. It doesn't mean sleep came easy though, she kept expecting the royal to barge in and punish her for leaving without permission, or even..finish what they started..

Its early, the sun rises over the mountains from the view through her window. Morrigan climbs out of bed, stretching various aches and pains from her limbs and approaches her wardrobe. She pauses at the standing mirror, green eyes locking onto the ugly red bite mark on her neck, _Its vicious looking, the Queen's broken skin.._ She shivers, _Perhaps a run will do me good, help clear my head. At least it keeps me away from her for a while.._ She quickly dresses in light attire and exits the room cautiously..

* * *

Trees rush by as sweat pours from her brow, her lungs and legs may be burning but running through the trees always makes her feel at peace somehow. Morrigan finally slows, panting, eyes closed and leaning heavily on her knees. Eventually she composes herself enough to look around. Her wandering eye settles on a sparkling purple flower peaking from a dense set of bushes and she frowns, _That looks familiar.._ She plucks it, studying the shimmering glow intently, _Where have I seen it before?.._ Green eyes widen.

"No.." She pulls a knife from her boot and slices the vines around the bush. Slowly she pushes forward, eventually breaking through and her mouth drops open, _I didn't know I'd ran this far!.._

Green eyes scrutinize her rock, her sanctuary, where she'd spent many years alone with her thoughts. Weeds overgrow in many places, there aren't as many purple and white blossoms like before and the large stone structure is covered in moss and mold creeping the edges like a slow spreading disease. She frowns sadly, _this used to be my place..A place of sanctuary, a place where I felt..happy once.._ Regina's younger self flashes in her mind and green eyes slide to the peak of the stone structure, _I was happy once.._

She walks slowly around the space, taking in everything and replaying fuzzy memories in her mind. She walks to the edge of the cliff, looking over into the shimmering pool below before green eyes slide up and scan the open world in front of her, _The view is just how I remember it, the forests grown a little denser in the past four years but the same none the less._.A cool breeze washes over her and green eyes slide shut, relishing in the sound of rushing water, _I always wanted to come back here but it was too painful. So many memories of a difficult period in my life, The bandits, Brendon, Regina..It would be so easy to just throw myself off this cliff and end all the suffering, but I'm too much of a coward.._ Her eyes slowly open and she sighs, _well I better get back, cant avoid the Queen forever.._ She turns only to be faced with a placid looking Evil Queen holding a purple flower.

"You know you can never escape me dear."

Morrigan startles, jumping backwards and loses her footing, green eyes bulge as her arms flail, trying to keep herself balanced. Small stones and earth tumble down the ravine but pushing herself upright, her body stumbles forward and away from the edge, _Fuck me! Nearly got my wish there!_..Morrigan attempts to relax her emphatic heart, placing a hand to her chest and breathing deeply. Green eyes finally focus on the regal Queen who simply stands, gazing at the flower in her hands and slowly plucks the petals, _she doesn't look mad but I know better. Any minute now, she'll explode and throw me over the cliff.._

"I wasn't trying to escape my Queen I simply.."

The royals hand rises sharply cutting off her reply, _here we go.._ The Queen continues to pluck the purple flower as an uncomfortable silence settles around the area _, This is ridiculous! I'm not going to just stand here all day while she plucks every damn flower in this place!_..Morrigan moves around the placid woman who remains transfixed with the blossom, _Right somethings fucked up here! I should be dead for such actions but she continues to pluck that damn flower!.._ Her temper flares and she stomps towards her make shift opening but steps back suddenly as vines snake from the earth, blocking her exit and she huffs her irritation.

"And where do you think your going?!"

Morrigan frowns at the clipped tone as the Queen approaches from behind, _first the woman doesn't want to talk and now she's suddenly full of questions!_..

"Nowhere."

"Clearly you were.." Brown eyes narrow, red lips pursed.."I don't like this sudden attitude _my pet_. Perhaps I've given you too much time away from your lessons.."

Morrigans frown immediately drops looking into threatening brown eyes.

"Should I rectify that?"

Instantly the collar heats up, prickling Morrigans skin and she swallows harshly, eyes widening in trepidation. The collar shocks her lightly before finally she lowers her head, green eyes drifting to the grassy floor.

"No my Queen. I apologize."

 _"Hmm_..." The royal continues her prowl, brown eyes picking a stoic Morrigan apart.."You will accompany me on my journey to the south eastern village. I've been notified that Snow White is visiting there, that's where you'll finally deliver her head to me. That usurper, turning my own citizens against their Queen! She will not waltz into my kingdom and steal from me!"

"Yes your majesty." Comes the robotic response.

"Report to the stables when you return for preparations and meet me at my carriage in one hour. Do not be late!"

Morrigan bows her head further before the Queen disappears in a plume of lavender smelling smoke. She sighs, _another long ass day.._ Her knife is quickly retrieved from her boot before she begins sawing the tight vines covering her exit...

* * *

After a quick wash and changing into her Dark Knight Armour, Morrigan enters the stables hastily, _Right preparations.._ She looks around for her steed, a large chestnut is tacked and prepared at the back of the stables, _Wouldn't have been my first choice but the Stallion looks strong and raring to go.._ She quickly makes her way over, her Armour clunking under her movements when a young stable boy appears from one of the stalls with a black leather saddle. She stops abruptly, almost crashing into the distant looking boy before he jumps backwards at her presence, fright shining in bright blue eyes when they refocus on her. His mouth opens and closes speechless and she sighs irritably, _I'm going to be late if he doesn't fucking move.._

"Your in my way boy!"

"I..I'm sorry my Lord, I was..I'm just finishing preparations..for your horse I mean."

 _My horse? Isn't the chestnut mine?_..

"Hurry then boy I don't have all day!"

The boy quickly bows his head and stumbles into one of the stalls at the back, _Hurry the fuck up! I'm not getting another beating for this!.._ A few minutes pass before Morrigan hears the clatter of hooves. The boy emerges from the stall with a tall black stallion and green eyes narrow, _wait..Is that..a horn? Its a broken horn, Magnus.._ Tears threaten to spill from emotional eyes as the unicorn is brought forward. The black steed startles when it reaches her but she quickly raises her hands and approaches gently. _._

 _"Shhh_..That's it old friend, its only me.."

Magnus settles somewhat, continuing to watch her warily as she places one of her hands on his strong neck and strokes gently.

"I thought I'd lost you long ago.."

The black steed turns tentatively, sniffing her Armour and helmet. It relaxes quickly, rubbing its head against her shoulder.

"Hey Magnus.."

The stable boy stands back watching in awe as Morrigan expertly pulls herself atop the unicorn.

"Who's been taking care of him in my absence?"

"I-I have my lord, he came to us last spring, he spooked easily, people tried but..no one else would do it so I.." The boy visibly shrinks away in apprehension.

"Only you will attend to my unicorn in my absence. You'll tend to him at least twice a day, every day and be rewarded generously for continued commitment. Do not fail me boy!"

Blue eyes widen, a small joyous chuckle accidentally spilling from the boys lips before he bows profusely and Morrigan ushers Magnus forward, galloping from the stables with a huge smile under her helmet, _This is the first time since my capture that I've felt so..free.._

* * *

Magnus gallops towards the towering black gates as a royal black carriage pulls onto the dirt road. With a gentle kick, the unicorn charges towards a full squadron of black knights surrounding the pristine carriage.

The Huntsman quickly spots the approaching Knight on horseback, recoiling a little at her speed and Morrigan watches amused as he tugs his horse uncertainly. Pulling back on her reigns, she steers Magnus in the direction of the Queens carriage. The black steed canters passed the black doors before shes assessing the vigilant knights. They stand tall, never faltering under her scrutiny so being satisfied, she swings back towards the carriage on her tame unicorn and cant help breaking into a toothy smile, _Its good to be back on him.._

She slides in next the carriage noting the Queen grinning up at her through the small window, _Well this is certainly one gift I'll be thanking her for.._ She bows deeply and when looking back, the royal nods firmly, sitting back against the inner leather interior, _Right time to get to work.._ Morrigan lightly squeezes her unicorns ribs, cantering to the front where the Huntsman greets her and the convoy marches towards their destination..

* * *

After an hours march without incident, Morrigan shifts, agitated in her saddle, _I know the Queens travel plans are always discreet but we haven't come across anyone in our journey, not one single peasant.._ With all of the latest attacks on the royals life recently, shes on extra lookout. There's sudden movement not far within the tress and she stops Magnus immediately. The Huntsman slides alongside her cautiously.

"What is it Captain?"

She ignores him, staring out into the forest. There's another flicker of movement heading away from them and green eyes widen. She quickly directs her steed towards the retreating figure and shouts her orders.

"PROTECT THE QUEEN!"

Immediately black guard mass around the carriage as the Huntsman swiftly pulls his sword from his belt. Morrigan quickly spurs her unicorn after the black figure. She gallops through the trees, rapidly approaching the fleeing figure. Their black cloak bellows behind them hiding their face as the body rushes through the brush and dives over a bunch of nasty looking thorns. She ignites a fireball and throws it at the blockade, instantly the brush is reduced to cinders and Magnus leaps over easily. She hears another thud of hooves from behind before someone suddenly barrels into her, sending both bodies crashing to the forest floor. The body above, pins one arm behind her back and pushes her helmet into the dirt, _Get the fuck off!_..Her magic flares as she hears the crunch of advancing boots all around her, there's the sound of scraping metal before a pair of rugged leathers stand inches from her face.

"Just kill him already!"

The alarmed bandit on top is desperate as she attempts to buck him off her back. Her magic meets its peak with no resistance from the collar and her eyes shimmer a deep red.."I'm a woman you fucking moron!"

 _"Oh_ really?" The man in front chuckles, kneeling down beside her.."What do you say lads? Should we have a little fun first?"

A range of dark seedy chuckles echos around the clearing and Morrigan snarls, _ENOUGH!_..She grits her teeth and lashes out to reach behind her quickly. She grasps the younger mans scruff and tugs harshly sending him tumbling forward and rolling over her head to land flat on his back. The second bandit staggers backwards as she launches to her feet aggrieved. He raises his sword only for it to be pried from his grasp by an invisible force and clatter to the floor several feet away. The sound of swords being drawn echos around her and shes finally had enough.

Red eyes scan the angry advancing bandits, _six of them..well that's no fun.._ She lunges at the disarmed bandit, grabbing his throat and lifting him into the air. The rest of the outlaws rush at her but are sent flying backwards where they hit the ground heavily with a series of painful cries. She refocuses on the man in her grasp and with a flex of her wrist, the hidden blade in her cuff springs out and slices straight through his throat. His eyes bulge, blood dripping from his mouth before she grins and callously tosses the dead weight aside. A screaming bandit rushes at her but she whips her hand to the side, there's a loud snap and a second later, the mans body drops to the floor, neck broken.

Just as shes about to finish the bandits off, the Huntsman and several black guard rush into the clearing. The surviving two men attempt to flee but their running limbs are caught by roots, their screaming bodies dragged back to the center of the area. Morrigan raises a stern hand and both the boy and man rise from the floor, successfully immobilized in the air. Slowly the knight prowls, stealing dangerous glances at the Huntsman.

"I told you to protect the Queen!"

He stares at her placidly.."Yes you did but she told me.."

"To assist you."

Morrigan startles and spins towards the regal voice, _That's twice shes snuck up on me today.._ She quickly drops to one knee, the Huntsman and black guard following her example.

"I felt a rise in your magic, but clearly.." The Queen looks disgusted at the dead bandits littered around the forest.."You have things handled. But I see you've left me a gift."

Morrigan glances at the woman's devilish dark brown eyes which are fixated on the two hovering bandits.

"I was just about to question them my Queen, but if you'd rather I kill them.."

"No no, resume your interrogation."

Morrigan stares as the royal ventures over to a fallen tree, sitting primly on the edge and watching intently, _Okayyy.._ Morrigan stands hesitantly and faces the scowling outlaws. She pulls at her anger, willing it to resurface and fuel her magic _, Right where to start.._ Furious red eyes identify each man and she quickly picks up on the younger boys shifty nature, _bingo.._ Slowly the boys lowered, his eyes continuing to avoid her.

"Who do you work for?"

Silence...Her hand rises, gently caressing the boys cheek and his eyes widen unnerved. The Queen however stiffens at the exertion, dark brown eyes flickering a slight purple.

"You will tell me who sent you.."

The bandits breath hitches, his body shaking as black veins snake from her touch, creeping over his cheek and neck, making his eyes water as he struggles for breath.

"I know someone sent you. Now be a good boy and tell me."

"I..I..."

"Leave him alone you fucking witch!"

Red eyes dart up at the other snarling bandit and she steps back, pulling her infectious hand from the boys cheek and letting him collapse to the forest floor. She slides in front of her other captive and with a wave, he slowly descends, hovering inches from the ground.

"If you want me to leave him alone, you'll tell me who your working for."

"I'm not telling the Evil Queens bitch a god damn thing!"

Morrigan slowly invades the mans personal space, her helmet almost touching his nose.."You know, I only need one of you alive to get what I want!"

"Do your worst bitch! I ain't telling you a fucking thing!" The bandit spits in Morrigans face making her flinch backwards.

An eerie silence washes over them, Morrigan slowly lowering her head, feeling the slimy liquid trickle down one side of her nose, _the fuck spat at me!_..The Huntsman edges forward uneasy, glancing at the captivated Queen who watches intently and raises a questionable eyebrow at her Knight.

Morrigan carefully scratches at the spit through her eye slots and wipes the residue from her helmet to study the cloudy green liquid. The atmosphere around the clearing is tense and ever waiting while her anger rapidly rises, _The fuck spat at me!_..A burning new anger flares within her and explodes.

Quickly she releases the man from his magical hold and when his feet touch the ground, she grabs his collar and punches him in the face repeatedly, _YOU FILTHY FUCK!.._ The beating continues, her burning anger being sated with each bone crunching smash to the mans face. She punches again and again, oblivious to everything as the unconscious bandit drops to his knees but still Morrigan beats the now bloodied and broken face. His head flops backwards at every strike only to be pulled forward by the rough hand on his shirt.

"YOU DIRTY.."

Punch..

"FUCKING.."

Punch..

"TRAITOR!"

Punch..

The Queens eyes glow a hue purple as blood red lips twist into a savage grin and she chuckles darkly. Red electricity sparks around her Dark Knight, venturing out from the clearing while black guard take small hesitant steps away from danger, eager to avoid the red magic fizzing around them.

The Huntsman quickly steps forward, eager to end the brutal madness.."Captain!"

Blazing red eyes dart to the apprehensive Huntsman, heavily breaths resonating around the area, sweat pouring from Morrigans brow before finally, the red sparks rescind back into her body. She refocuses on the body in her grasp and roughly lets go of his shirt letting the lifeless carcass hit the earth with a heavy thump. Sharp red eyes quickly refocus and dart to the other cowering bandit. The boy looks at the broken body next to him and he scurries backwards. She rushes at him and clamps both hands onto his shirt. With one swift tug the boys lifted into the air, his face mere inches from her helmet.

"TELL ME!" Her wrathful voice booms in his face and fearful tears threaten to fall from petrified wide eyes.

"It was sir Rodrick! Sir Rodrick!"

The Queen approaches questionably.."Sir Rodrick?"

"Yes he..he didn't say why specifically, something about his fathers land but that's all I know I swear! Please I swear!"

The boy squirms in Morrigans grasp and she shakes him roughly, prompting a small whimper. The royal slides alongside the pair, smiling smugly.

"So Rodrick thought the six of you could somehow take down a whole squadron of my guards, myself and my Dark Knight in one foul swoosh?"

"We were told it was only supposed to be you and a couple of your personal guard."

"So when you saw otherwise you fled like cowards?"

The bandits silent a moment until Morrigan roughly shakes him.."Answer your Queen boy!"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?!" Her words are dangerous and low.

"Yes your majesty."

The Queen frowns, pacing a little.."It seems that I may have a traitor amongst my allies, you wouldn't happen to know who relayed my travel details would you bandit?"

"No your majesty I swear, we weren't.."

The Queen quickly raises her hand.."Shame.." She walks away, her interest in the bandit gone.

Morrigan growls, throwing him several feet into the clearing where he lands next to his bloodied companion with a loud shriek of pain.

"I think we have delayed enough...Captain?" Morrigan quickly refocuses on her Queen.."Clean up your mess dear and be quick about it."

The Knight bows and in a swirl of purple smoke, the Queens gone. Red eyes slide dangerously to the cowering boy, a fireball igniting in Morrigans palm as black knights hastily vacate the area.

"No wait! Please! Please don't kill me, I'll do anything!"

"You picked the wrong side traitor!"

"No wait!"

The fireball launches forward, setting the boys writhing body ablaze while loud agonizing screams echo throughout the Enchanted Forest...

* * *

Morrigan trots ahead of the convoy, the smell of burning flesh continuing to cloud her senses, _that wasn't me..For the first time I think I caught a glimpse of the Queens Dark Knight. Its like I lost myself and..It just wasn't me.._ She enters the western village alone on horseback and immediately peasants begin to barricade themselves in their homes and duck behind any available carts. She slides from her black unicorn, hitting the ground with a thud and scanning the area, _The village is too small for an army to be hiding here..Where's Snow White? She should be here by now.._ She lets go of her steed and wanders towards the village center with only silence to greet her.

"WHERE IS SNOW WHITE?!"

After a pause, she shouts her question again but still there's no answer , _I don't want to start killing people.._ She sighs, _fine..how about a little motivation.._ A fireball ignites in her hand and some of the peasants cry out, cowering further.

"SNOW WHITE, WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She's not here, Don't you know mi' Lord? This is the Dark kingdom."

Morrigan turns slowly, extinguishing the fireball in her hand to glare at the peasant stood proudly in the middle of the road, _Is he fucking mocking me?.._ The man stands tall, stocky in build, _probably a farmers boy.._ He has dark brown hair, vibrant blue eyes, _and looks weirdly familiar._.

"And don't you know with whom you speak?!"

"The Evil Queens Dark Knight, the Armour gave it away I'm afraid."

Morrigan grins under her helmet, _I like it when they have fire_..

"So you know who I am, its only fair you return the favor."

The man bows dramatically and green eyes immediately lock on to the small katana blade harnessed to his back. Morrigans shoulders tense as she unconsciously shifts into a defensive stance.

"Theon's the name, Theon Sindile at your pleasure.." He stands up smiling playfully _._

 _Theon?..That name, those eyes..where?_..

"But its not really fair is it? Now you know my name but I don't know yours."

"That's none of your business peasant!"

"I heard you were a peasant before the, you know..collar thingy."

 _He's beginning to piss me off! I like a bit of fire but he's crossing the fucking line!_..Morrigan stalks towards him, watching how he reaches back slightly for the blade on his back. She laughs throatily and he frowns.

"You going to pull that sword on me little man? Go ahead! I give it thirty seconds before I rip you in two!"

Theon softens.."Listen, I don't want to fight you, but if you intend on hurting these people.."

"You'll WHAT?!"

He startles and quickly his hands dart up in peace.."Just listen will you! Snow White isn't here, why would she be? This is the Evil Queens Kingdom not hers!"

"Don't lie to me, Our scouts saw her heading for the village, she was supposed to be here by now so where, is, she!" Morrigan enunciates, taking a threatening step forward.

"Mi' Lord I'm telling you the truth. I wouldn't endanger this village and its people by lying to you. We haven't heard of Snow Whites approach, we don't know anything about her arrival in our village, I swear to you."

Morrigan pauses, _the man seems genuine in his plea..He also seems like the heroic type that would throw himself in front of a defenseless peasant given the chance, but then again, he might be lying to cover his own ass or protect Snow White.._

"Okay, say I believe you, why are you brandishing a weapon? Are you expecting a fight?"

"No, well hopefully not. I'm hoping that now you've seen that Snow White isn't here you'll just leave."

She chuckles darkly.."Then your even more stupider than you look."

" _Hey_ , I take pride in what I wear, the leather vest attracts all the ladies." Theon gives her a sly smile and a wink.

"Well I hate to be the one to ruin such an attractive vest but hey, I hear leathers out this season." Morrigan pulls her black blade from its sleeve, the sly smile on Theon's face disappearing as he follows suit.

"So you really want to do this?"

She chuckles again, pointing the tip of her blade at his heart.."Defiantly!"

Morrigan charges, her steps carefully calculated towards the unmoving man. Her black blade tumbles forward, meeting silver steal above his head. Quickly he pushes back, attempting to kick her, she side steps efficiently but the leg swings forward kicking her in the stomach. Recovering quickly, she dodges an elbow to the face and sends a punch of her own, striking him in the jaw. The man rolls to ground and is back up on his feet in a flash.

"Careful.."

Morrigan chuckles, taunting as he rushes at her enraged. They dance blade to blade, neither gaining on the other until Theon's footing falters causing him to fall to one knee. She slashes down quickly but he blocks and she forces him to the ground, pushing both blades towards his face. His legs kick at her sides but she kneels on his stomach continuing to apply pressure. She can see panic in vibrant blue eyes and pauses, _**Vibrant blue eyes stare at her, someones laughing, shes running through the trees, a smiling boys face with vibrant blue eyes..**_ Theon grabs one of the horns on her helmet and she snaps from her daze. Quickly he pushes the blades from his throat and pulls her forward. She tumbles into a somersault, her helmet pulled from her head and back slamming into the earth. Recovering quickly, she jumps to her feet, snarling and he darts backwards.

The man pauses, analyzing her face and his mouth drops open.."Morrigan?!"

She freezes, her snarl receding, _What did he just call me?.._

"Morrigan is that you?"

Vibrant blue eyes stare knowingly and Morrigan takes a step backwards alarmed, _How does he know my name?!_..

"H..How do you know that name?"

"Its me, Theon. We used to play together when we were kids before our village..before it..was destroyed."

She can easily see his distress, blue eyes withholding such painful and horrific moments, _when we were kids? This doesn't make sense, everyone died.._

"No your lying..Everyone died."

He takes a small step forward.."Not everyone did, a few of us made it out. Most of us came here for a fresh start. I was taken in by a farming couple over ten years ago. I even saw..I saw Brendon, he's still out there."

Her head drops.."No he's not, he..he died."

"I'm so sorry Morrigan.."

"STOP TALKING! YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT! THAT'S NOT ME ANYMORE!"

Glassy green eyes clamp shut, _I'm not that girl anymore! I'm the Dark Knight! The Knight Captain of the black guard and the Dark Kingdom! I'm the Evil Queens..I belong to the Evil Queen.._ Tears trickle down her cheeks as she painfully claws at her scalp.

Sad blue eyes look at the helmet in his hand.."Gods Morrigan..what has she done to you?"

Morrigan whimpers, turning away from the man when the sound of trampling hooves echos within the village. Two dozen black guard suddenly appear, exploring the area, cutting off every exit, pulling screaming citizens from their homes and surrounding the village. The Huntsman makes a B-line for the knight, signaling his men to disarm and restrain Theon. When he slides to Morrigans side he pauses, shocked by the wavering woman. She releases a shaky breath, her tears drying up as she stares aimlessly at nothing, _fate is my constant tormentor._. _why is this happening to me. Haven't I suffered enough.._

The Queens carriage comes to an abrupt stop just shy of the clearing and the black door crashes open. The angry royal stalks forward, her long red and black dress trailing in the dirt. Dark brown eyes dart from place to place, first spotting the helmet at Theon's feet and then an unmoving Morrigan who still has her back facing the scene.

Theon lashes out, black guards pulling at his arms.."What the hell have you done to Morrigan?!"

The Queen frowns deeply, her focus flickering from her knight to the man.."And who might you be to ask such questions?!"

"I'm her friend! Now what have you done to her?!"

The royal laughs bitterly.."Friend? She has no friends, especially not pathetic peasant blood like you!"

Theon snarls, struggling fiercely with his captors before his attention darts to Morrigans back desperately.."I am your friend Morrigan, I do care about you! Don't let the Evil Queen.."

The Queen flicks her wrist and the mans mouth slams shut.."I think that's enough out of you! Captain?!" All eyes coast to the unmoving woman and the royal growls her impatience.."Captain?!"

Silence...

The Queen narrows her eyes.."I'm in no mood for games Morrigan!"

The malice in the royals words is fearful to most but Morrigan continues to stare into nothingness until a shooting pain snaps her back to reality. Again it wracks through her body, making her stumble forward as her hand clutches her chest painfully, _What the hells happening?!_..She spins and is greeted with her furious Queen. Wide green eyes dart to the red and black beating organ in the woman's palm, _Is that?.._ The look of disgust on the royals face prompts a shiver.

"Look at you! Your pathetic! A peasant says he wants to be your friend and it reduces you to this?! Did you even kill Snow White?!"

Morrigan glances over to Theon who's violently trying to escape as he moans in her direction _, Theon?.._ Green eyes flash with concern and the Queen snarls, squeezing harshly on the heart in her hand. Morrigan doubles over in pain, gripping her chest and whimpering in protest.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Her head quickly snaps up and Theon moans desperately in the background. With a roll of brown eyes, the Queen waves her hand, unsealing his mouth.

"There is no Snow White!"

The royal turns menacingly.."What?!"

"Morrigan.."

The Queen snarls, the pressure on Morrigans heart increasing and the knight falls to her knees. Theon quickly reassesses his words and tries again.

"The Dark Knight asked me the same thing before we fought. She said that your scouts said Snow White was to venture here, but I swear you were misinformed. She hasn't been here and she isn't coming, I assure you your majesty!"

The Queen studies him, picking the man apart with her intense glare.."Who exactly are you anyway?"

"My name is Theon Sindile, myself and Morr..your Dark Knight, we know each other from long ago."

 _"Oh_? How so?"

 _Don't tell her please! She'll kill you.._ Morrigans pleading eyes lock with his.

The Queens eyes flicker back and forth between their concern and she squeezes harshly on the heart again. Morrigan cries out, falling onto her hands and knees.

"KILL HIM!"

Black guard pull Theon forward, kicking him harshly to his knees while his head is pulled outwards and a sword is positioned at the base of his neck.

 _NO!_..With a grunt, Morrigan quickly climbs to her feet, avoiding the startled Queen and stumbles towards the execution.."Stop!"

The guard hesitates, eyes flicking from his stumbling Captain to his enraged Queen. The royal growls, squeezing harshly on the heart and Morrigan cries out in agony, falling to the dirt a few feet from Theon. Glassy green eyes slide to sad vibrant blue as he smiles down at her and the sword is lifted once more.

"Wait! Please!"

Again the blade stills but this time by the Queens hand. The woman steps in, looming over her knight who in return shifts her pleading focus upwards.

"Please..I'll do anything."

The plea is but a whisper and the Queen softens.."Very well, I will not kill your little.. _friend.._ "

The word is like acid spewing from the woman's mouth as she holds out her hand and is respectively passed the blade. Morrigan holds in her sobs, her forehead gently pressing into the dirty ground and eyes closed in content, _she listened, the Queen actually listened. Theon will probably be imprisoned for the rest of his life but he'll be alive.._ A loud clatter makes her jump, green eyes flying open and she stares at the sword laying next to her in the dirt.

"I wont, but _you_ will."

Morrigan stares horrified.."No wait, please.."

The royal raises the beating heart to her mouth.."Pick up the sword."

Like a puppet Morrigan obeys, her hand darting out and wrapping around the hilt.

"On your feet."

Again she obeys without protest, launching to her feet. She tries to pull forward her magic but the collar burns at her throat, pushing it back down with savage shocks.

"Raise the blade."

The blade raises above Theon's sad smile.."Its okay Morrigan."

A sob slips from her, a gentle tear rolling down her cheek.."I'm sorry.."

"Relieve him of his head!"

Green eyes slam shut as the blade swings down, severing Theon's head from his body. All she hears is a slurp as the blade slices through flesh, two thumps and the anguished cries of villagers. She inhales sharply at the sudden pain in her chest and bends backwards painfully with the sword slipping from her grasp. She can feel the Queens hand clutching her heart firmly and whimpers when the organ is squeezed roughly in her chest.

"Huntsman?!"

He quickly stands to attention, marching forward and bowing.."Yes my Queen?"

"I'm returning to the palace with the Captain, clean this place up and then return immediately!"

"What about Snow White?"

"It was all a ruse, probably enacted by Sir Rodrick for that pathetic excuse of an ambush earlier!" A few startled villages sob from hiding spot and the Queen frowns at her audience. _."Oh_ and before you leave, kill the villagers."

The Huntsman recoils and Morrigan tries to pull away but the hand in her chest quickly pulls her back against the Queens front, _she's going to kill all of these innocent people?.._

"My Queen?"

"Thanks to the Captain here they've witnessed her weakness, and if she appears weak, then that makes me weak! Now do as I say and leave not one person alive to speak of today's events!"

"Yes your majesty." With a nod, the Huntsman retreats back to his men and barks the royals orders.

Morrigan can feel the hand around her heart squeeze as her body's pressed further into the Queens front.

"I think its about time we had a private chat, don't you?!"

Before Morrigan can reply, there's a swirl of purple smoke and they disappear from the massacre that has yet to come.

When the Queens magic fades, Morrigan attempts to step forward only for the hand in her chest and her back plate to be pried from her body. She gasps, stumbling forward and catches herself before she falls flat on her face.

"YOU MADE ME LOOK WEAK!"

The front of Morrigans chest plate is torn from her body, sending her tumbling to the marble floor in the Queens bedchambers.

"YOU DISOBEYED ME AGAIN!"

Green eyes glance behind her fearfully as Morrigan scrambles to get away from the ferocious Queen. Her shoulder guards and chain mail are ripped from her body, flying in either direction in the room _, She's fucking insane!_..Spotting a door to her right left open, she quickly stumbles to her feet and sprints towards it. A deep bitter laugh echo's around the room, her heart leaps into her throat and tears pool in alarmed eyes, _Almost there.._ The door slams shut and she crashes into it, clawing at the wood hysterically and prying at the door knob, _Fucking open!_..Another evil laugh echo's around the room sending her hairs on end.

"There's no escape Morrigan! Your stuck with me forever!"

Morrigans body is torn from the door and she's send sailing backwards, crashing onto the marble floor. A sharp pain explodes in her shoulder but ignoring it, she pushes herself to her feet and backs away from the advancing Queen. She holds her arm out fearfully, green imploring eyes staring into black.

"Wait, Please listen to me.."

The back of Morrigans knees suddenly buckle and she twists to land on the bed behind her, _Shit! Shit! Shit!_..She quickly looks back to find the Queen suddenly stood right in front of her with a maddening grin. She shrieks in surprise and hastily turns, scrambling to the other side of the bed in an attempt to put some distance between them. Just as she gets to the other side, there's something wrapping around her booted ankles, pulling her back.

The Queen chuckles darkly at Morrigans struggle but the former bandit finally frees herself from her boots and scrambles forward once more. Tears stream from horrified green eyes as she's suddenly flipped on her back. There's something grabbing her ankles again and she cries out at being slowly pulled towards the royal with magic.

"No wait! Stop! Please I'm sorry!"

Pieces of silk wrap around Morrigans struggling arms and legs, pinning her down as the Queen climbs on top, straddling her waist. She screams in protest, attempting to buck the woman off but the Queen leans forward, staring inches from petrified green eyes.

"Regina, please listen to me.." She sobs lightly as brown eyes stare critically.

After a long pause, the Queen pulls back and glares.."I give you everything and still you fight me."

Morrigans sobs somber.."I only.." A clawed hand digs into her hipbone, eliciting a painful whimper.

"You were nothing when I first met you, you'd cavort with that forest filth, stealing to get by! You were nothing more than a common thief!"

Morrigan swallows harshly _, I know this might kill me, but she wanted to talk, so lets talk.._

"But I was happy."

The royal chuckles bitterly.."Happy? You call living in the forest foraging for fungus a happy life?"

"I had a family Regina.." The Queen pauses, snarling down at her.."And very briefly, I had...I had you."

Silence...Morrigan watches many emotions occupy the royal, sadness, fear, guilt, and then she sees a glimpse of that frightened young Queen she used to know. But as quickly as it came, it disappears and finally anger consumes the woman. She squirms uncomfortably when her bonds tighten.

"You never had me! You deluded yourself with the prospect of family and happy endings when there's no such thing! I had you right where I wanted you, I still do! I saved you!"

Tears roll down Morrigans temples as the royal slowly leans in, raking predatory purple eyes up and down her body.

"Regina..Wait.." Silk fabric snakes across Morrigans mouth as the Queen strokes lightly at the fabric on her stomach.

"I think the time for talk is over.."

The woman flicks her wrist and purple smoke surrounds them both, when it clears, Morrigan finds herself in the dress she was wearing the other evening and the Queens in a skin tight velvet blue dress. Green eyes look up pleadingly and she moans desperately.

The Queens eyes continue to evaluate the dress and exposed skin on Morrigans shoulders and neck.."Now where were we.."

The woman's hands begin to glow a soft purple and Morrigan begins to struggle, _She cant do this! I need to talk some sense into her! My Regina is still in there somewhere!_..She tries to free herself of the silk at her mouth as the Queens magic slowly begins to seep into her and she can feel her arousal building, _I need to get the bitch off now!_..She bucks wildly, sending the Queen stumbling forward against her. With a groan, Morrigan darts up from the bed, propelling both bodies off the sheets and onto the floor. Her silk bonds fall away as they both hit the marble with a painful thud and in an instant, Morrigans quickly launching to her feet and sprinting for the balcony doors, _I'll climb down the side of the fucking palace if I have to!_..The collar suddenly explodes with savage shocks making her legs buckle and once again sending her plummeting to the floor. Her body slides across marble as painful cries echo around the chamber.

"YOU DENY ME AGAIN?!"

"Regina.." Another shock sets her body alight and she sobs, _what the fuck does she want from me? Why is she doing this?.._

"I didn't know we were dropping etiquette dear! Have you forgotten the rules already?!" The Queen advances furiously, a small cut on her forehead leaking blood down her temple.

"Re..Regina.."

"You know what? I think I've had enough of your constant disobedience! I think I'll just take your heart and save myself the trouble."

Another shock rattles through Morrigans body but instead of a scream of pain, its one of anger. Instantly shes on her feet and centimeters from the startled woman's face.

"FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"

The shocks from her collar slowly cease.

"You want me?! Fine! You can have me! Take my heart if it makes you feel better! It was yours to begin with before all this Evil Queen bullshit started! I don't know what the hell happened to you Regina but I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't come back for you, I'M FUCKING SORRY! But I have given you everything when you've taken so much from me! You destroyed my life you've broken my soul! I've killed for you, done everything you've asked since the first day we met but it..it seems like its never enough.."

Morrigans pleading onslaught falters, her voice cracking as tears continue to fall and the Queen listens intently.

"I don't..I don't know what you want from me, what else do you want, just fucking tell me! Just tell me please.."

Morrigan takes a step back sobbing, collapsing to her knees with a hand in her hair and whispering her entreat.."Tell me what to do Regina. Please..just tell me..."

The royal lays a gentle hand on her hair, pulling her forward with a flinch until her forehead rests on the woman's stomach and she grips the fabric at the Queens hip and back. Morrigan clings for dear life, hot tears marking blue velvet.

"I..I'm sorry.."

The apology is soft, gentle, and it should have startled her but it only increases her sobs, _now she finally listens. It only took the shocking of my life and attempted rape for her to listen, but she finally listened.._ A few minutes pass and Morrigans cries somber as the Queen continues to utter soothing words in her ear.

 _"Shhh_..come on."

The Queen gently pulls Morrigan to her feet, lacing their hands together and tugs the woman towards the bed. Morrigan slows her approach, whimpering as shes pulled onto the sheets.

"Its okay, just lie down.." The Queen lies on her back, pulling the woman into her embrace.

Taking shaky breaths, Morrigan apprehensively lays her head on the regal woman's chest and wraps an arm around the royals middle. An olive hand laces through her hair as the other stokes her arm in a soothing motion.

"I'm sorry Morrigan."

Green eyes slide shut, her tears drying up.."It..Its okay."

"No its not, I almost.."

Morrigan hears the woman strained heart and she squeezes at blue velvet lightly.

"It wont ever happen again."

Morrigan shifts, _I hope not, not unless its mutual. I'm not the Huntsman.._ A few minutes pass where both woman lay together, content in each others arms.

"Could I.." Morrigan pauses, green eyes sliding open and aching body shifting uncomfortably.

"Go on dear."

"Could I..sleep..here tonight?"

Morrigan holds her breath feeling the Queen stiffen slightly and the hand in her hair pauses, _I'm so fucking tired. I just want to sleep for a week.._

After a breath, the royal finally speaks.."If you wish.."

 _Really?! Okay wow..T_ he hand in Morrigans hair resumes its movement at a soothing pace, _I know its crazy, especially after what just happened but I know she wont try anything again..I hope...And my damn shoulder is starting to seize.._ She frowns weakly, _Am I just making up excuses to be close to the woman?_..

"I'm sorry.."

"Its okay."

The Queen shakes her head weakly.."No, I'm sorry about your friend.."

 _Theon.._ Morrigans eyes water.

"I just..When I saw the way he looked at you it just..I was so angry."

"He was an acquaintance, that's all."

"But you still care for him?"

Morrigans eyes slip shut.."He was part of my past, there were things he could have told me, given me some answers but..I'm not sure if I really want to know."

 _"Oh_?"

Morrigan hums.."Things are already complicated, I don't know if I could handle anything else. But he didn't deserve.." A tear leaks from her eye and seeps onto the Queens chest. The arms around her pull her closer as the Queen looks down guiltily.

"I can help you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible."

The royal frowns, hurt passing through brown eyes.."Very well."

Several minutes pass and Morrigans breathing finally levels out. The Queen raises her hand and waves it over the woman's face. A stream of white and purple light flows gently from the former bandits forehead and into her hand. Morrigan shifts, frowning uncomfortably until the light eventually stops and she relaxes, falling into peaceful slumber. The Queen stares at the peaceful woman, brown eyes releasing a stray tear and shimmering with regret.

"I'm sorry Morrigan."

...


	22. Crossing the Line

**_No major TW for this chapter..._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke:_

The hospital ward is eerily quiet, no one dares move, dares speak as Morrigan glares murder at a stunned prince Charming. Emma stands speechless, _David did what?! It has to be some sort of mistake! Hes Prince Charming for god sake, can do no wrong hero.._ Emma frantically looks between the pair for answers whilst Mary Margret's mouth is half open and the woman's paling considerably. Regina on the other hand stares grimly at Morrigans heaving chest.

Mary Margret finally breaks the tense standoff, her voice whispered and unnerved.."I..I don't understand, How?..When?"

Morrigan laughs bitterly.."And that's the worst part! He doesn't even fucking remember!" She whirls, limping down the hospital corridor and away from the small crowd.

Regina frowns at the slacked jawed family and follows at a quickened pace, leaving a stuttering Emma rushing after the two.

"Wait! You cant just drop a bombshell like that and run off!"

"As you can see I'm not running anywhere! I'm in severe pain and it would seem I need medical attention, so that's where I'm going.." Morrigan whirls, almost colliding with the hasty blond.."Or would you prefer I bled out so you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore?!"

Emma's mouth flaps open, alarmed eyes darting to the mayor but Regina only scowls at the blonds silent plea for help, _this is all your fault! The savior sticking her nose in my business once again! I wanted to drop the case, just forget about it, handle it my own way but no, she had to get involved, had to help save the damsel, well I'm not a bloody damsel! And now I'm stuck in a town that's after my blood and now Morrigans. I just want to leave, take her and leave. Perhaps she would respond better getting away from such hostility..but I cant do that, I have responsibilities and Henry..I cant just leave him, I wont.._ She sighs, pain and exhaustion slowly crumbling her walls, _I cant keep this up much longer, something has to give.._

The Charming's, Ruby and Henry pensively step towards the silent group. Morrigans good eye scans the newcomers and it quickly darts to a white faced David, _serves you right! I hope you never speak again!_..

"Mom whats happening?"

Henry's sudden appearance snaps Regina from her daze and she turns to the newcomers with a grimace.."Henry I need you to go back to the waiting room with Miss Lucas."

"No, I wanna know what's going on."

Morrigan turns abruptly, stomping away frustrated, _he shouldn't be here! They should all piss off and leave me in peace!_..She feels a rough hand tug her into an empty patients room and she hisses painfully, _watch the fucking shoulder!_..She rounds on the person and finds herself nose to nose with the savior, _Figures!_..

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"You said you needed medical attention, Then SIT!" Emma points at the empty bed and Morrigans anger flares.

"Get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere, for your safety and theirs."

Regina stands in the corner, arms crossed and sighs, _perhaps I should interfere, someones going to end up getting hurt or worse if I don't.._

"Miss Swan, take your parents and my son back to the diner, I'll join you shortly."

"Your kidding right?!"

"Does it look like it!"

There's a pause, Emma studying the heavy bags masterly hidden under the mayors makeup before she sighs heavily.."Fine! But Ruby keeps watch."

"Very well, If you could.."

Morrigans rage flares.."There you go deciding things for me again! Don't I ever get a say?!"

"NO YOU DO NOT! Need I remind you you've just killed someone!"

Morrigan startles, her anger bubbling to nothing, _I only killed Whale to protect you.._ Green eyes narrow, _fine!_..She frowns deeply, slumping onto the bed aggrieved and stares out of the window, _Again I'm sent to my room like a fucking five year old!.._

"Get out Miss Swan and send in a nurse before you leave!" Regina glides to the foot of the bed, hands clasped in front of her as she stares at the frustrated former bandit.

Emma huffs her irritation, ushering everyone from the room but Mary Margret is quick to protest.

"Emma we cant just leave."

"Look, Ruby will be fine and I don't think Morrigan will try anything else, especially while Regina's here."

"Is she going to be okay?"

Emma notes her son watching intensely through the viewing window and she snakes an arm around his shoulders, gently pulling him down the corridor.

"Sure kid, you know your mom."

The boys head bobs up and down, Mary Margret's wavering voice chirping from behind them.

"Ruby, I want you to call Leroy just encase something happens."

Emma rolls her eyes.."Regina agreed to just Ruby, not the whole dwarf hockey team."

"I know but its just a precaution, for everyone's safety."

Emma waves her infuriating mother off.."Fine..Come on lets get to Granny's, I actually might be able to eat my grilled cheese this time." She quickly ushers her son forward with an anxious Mary Margret and a silent David in tow.

Silence...

Regina scrutinizes deep green eyes carefully, _she seems angry but.._ She carefully sits herself on the rough sheets next to an absent Morrigan.."Tell me what your thinking."

Regina waits, casting brown eyes out of the same window that's captivating the other woman.

"You really don't want to know."

"Why did you tell them?"

"I don't know, it just slipped out."

"I don't believe that."

Morrigan grits her teeth.."Believe what you want but that's what happened. My anger got the best of me and again I'm going to suffer for it."

"How so?"

Morrigan stoically turns to curious brown eyes.."Are you only asking to keep me calm before the nurses rush in and restrain me, or are you asking because your actually interested in my answer?"

Regina frowns.."I'm asking because I'm interested Morrigan. You've never spoken about it before and now suddenly you reveal everything to a room full of random people. I'm asking because..I'd like to know."

Morrigans unsealed green eye glasses over, her focus sliding back to the window.."I didn't reveal everything..just enough."

"Enough for what? Enough so the two idiots would drift apart?"

Morrigan quickly rises, anger eating away at her.."Enough for my daughters memory not to be tainted by lies and excuses!" She spins, leering down on the calm mayor.."I told them _enough_ to drive him crazy so he could suffer, so they all could! Its not fair that he gets to be happy, that they all get to be one big happy family while _I_ suffer, while _WE_ suffer! Its not fucking fair and I've had it!"

Regina can sense the rise of magic as Morrigans eye flickers a deep red.

"They get to prance around town like they own the place, Like whatever they say goes! Well what about what I want?! What about what I say? Do I not count for anything?!"

She throws a hand up aggrieved and paces.."Your forced to do bad in your life and that's it?! Your a right off?! They don't know me, no one knows me! They stick their noses in my business only after I've threatened a person or two, who by the way, were nothing but savages and rapists! But then you see me! Then you notice! You're all selfish bastards the lot of you! You all interfere in _MY_ life regardless of the fucking consequences! He wasn't supposed to be there! HE SHOULD HAVE LEFT WELL ENOUGH ALONE!"

Morrigans temperament alerts Ruby who's stood vigilantly at the viewing window. Regina glances at the fidgeting wolf and their eyes meet, _Not a wise time to play hero Miss Lucas. Stay where you are like a good girl, Morrigans in no state for any sudden heroics.._ She shakes her head subtly and Ruby nods weakly. Brown eyes refocus on the tears rolling down Morrigans cheek and she cautiously approaches.

"HE DESERVES TO BE TORTURED! HE DESERVES TO SUFFER AS I DID, YOU ALL DO! ITS NOT FUCKING FAIR!" Morrigan takes in audible quick breaths, her fists and eye tightly clamped shut. She stops pacing before Regina's arms gently attempt to pull her into a hug. She stiffens and resists, pushing softly at the mayors stomach.

 _"Shhhh_..I've got you, I'm sorry Morrigan."

A whimper escapes pink lips and Morrigans resistance falters, allowing gentle arms to pull her close.."There's nothing left..Everyone's gone..Elinor, I'm so sorry.."

 _So that's what her daughters called..Elinor._.Brown eyes glass over, _I couldn't imagine if I lost Henry, the place I'd be in..But Morrigans daughter isn't gone...What have I done.._

"I know, I'm sorry.."

Morrigan cries silently, hiding her face on Regina's shoulder who runs a soothing hand through her hair. The former Queen looks ahead and spies Ruby looking at the pair grimly, _She will have undoubtedly heard every detail of our conversation. Pretty soon that information will leak to the Charming clan but I'll most likely get to them first. I need to try and explain things mildly so Morrigan doesn't feel too betrayed. Hopefully the hospital will keep her sedated for a couple of days, there are things that need to be sorted and having a short fused walking reactor by your side 24/7 doesn't make the process easy.._

There's a knock at the door and immediately Morrigan pulls away from the hug, her sobs gone as she walks back to the window. The door to the room slides opens and two nurses step in hesitantly with Ruby.

"Hey, these are the only two that will help after..you know."

"Its fine Miss Lucas.." Regina nods, her heels clicking towards the exit.."Make sure shes taken care of, she doesn't leave this room and no one enters without my specific permission, do you understand?"

Ruby's eyes flicker to Morrigans back.."Yeah sure, but if she wants to leave, I don't think I can.."

"She wont.."

Ruby raises a questionable eyebrow but Regina waves the anxious wolf off.

"If there's nothing else, I have prior engagements." She walks passed the wary trio of Ruby and the two nurses and clicks into the hall. She stops outside of the viewing window to observe as the nurses approach Morrigan apprehensively, attempting to usher her towards the bed. When the battered patient turns unresponsive, a green eye settles on the gentle mayor. There's a pause before Regina nods and Morrigan reluctantly climbs on the bed, laying on her stomach and facing the open window. The two nurses quickly swarm around their patient, busying solutions and cutting the bloodied burnt clothing from Morrigans body.

Regina's focus reluctantly pulls away from the resilient bandit she knows so well and slides to Ruby.."If there's a problem, you call me immediately, not the Sheriff, not Snow, Me, understood?"

Ruby purses her lips.."Yeah sure."

And without another word, the steely mayor spins on her heels and heads for the exit...

* * *

Henry fiddles with the straw in his chocolate milkshake, his mind otherwise occupied by thoughts of his mother and Morrigan. He shivers involuntary, Whales dead body flashing in his mind. He questions Morrigans actions, but she killed Whale to save his mom, that makes it okay doesn't it? He frowns, shaking his head when a hand gently slides atop his. When he looks up, the evaluating green eyes of his birth mother stare at him.

"You okay kid?"

Henry's gaze falls back to his milkshake.."Yeah I guess."

Emma strokes a soothing thumb against her sons hand.."You know you can talk to me about anything. I'm sorry about today, you shouldn't have seen any of that."

He glances back up questionably.."Why did Dr Whale want to kill my mom?"

Emma's eyes flicker between her sons, _be careful what you say Swan.._

"I'm not sure Henry but what he did, what he tried to do was wrong."

"So he deserved what happened to him?"

 _He cant think like that!_..

"No Henry he..What happened today..nothing was right about what happened, you shouldn't have been a part of it."

Henry smiles weakly.."Its okay, its not your fault just..I know killing is wrong, but he tried to hurt mom and.."

Emma feels his hand ball into a fist.."Hey, I know your angry, you have every right to be but your moms going to be fine, we all are. We're going to push passed this together and come out stronger than ever." He grins and she cocks and eyebrow.."What?"

"That sounded a lot like a hope speech, you reminded me of grams."

Emma visibly pales. _."Ugh_ , Don't say that kid."

Henry chuckles but the diner bell jingles alerting the pair before Regina steps through hastily.

The boy spots his adopted mother and jumps out of his seat.."Mom!"

The child's arms wrap around Regina's middle and she returns the hug gratefully. Mary Margret and David spot the mayor from across the diner and quickly rejoin their daughter.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Henry."

Brown eyes dart over to a steely sheriff and Regina represses a sigh, _Swan will want answers but I don't want Henry to hear too much. I have to do this right, tell enough to satisfy the morons, but as little as not to upset Henry and lose his trust forever.._

"Regina, would you join us?"

Regina refocuses on a hesitant Mary Margret sliding into the booth beside Emma as David pulls up a chair and sits beside his wife, _well lets get this over with.._ She hesitantly slips into the booth beside her son and waits for their bombarding questions, however its David that draws her attention. The prince has yet to register her presence as he stares unblinking at a random spot on the table, _looks like the Shepherd is taking the news badly. Well at least Morrigan got what she wanted.._

"It seems you may have some questions.."

"Well yeah!"

Brown eyes narrow at Emma's clipped tone and Mary Margret quickly clears her throat.

"Please continue Regina."

Regina sneers at the blond.."You may have questions that relate to Morrigan, but for the sake of my son I ask you to refrain from questioning certain events in my past."

Emma scoffs, glaring at the frustrated mayor.."Well how do you suppose we do that?! You've barely told us anything about Morrigan. How are we supposed to know if it relates to your worst Evil Queen days or not?!"

 _I'm pissed, hungry and tired and Regina wants to dance around questions and avoid things?! No, not this time!_..

Regina sends an equal glare back.."I'll simply deny answering your question and we move on, its that simple!"

"And dodge the issue like always!"

"Excuse me?!"

Mary Margret quickly interferes.."I think we're getting a little off topic?"

Emma sits back, crossing her arms over her chest.."Clearly Regina doesn't mind.."

Regina grits her teeth, chocolate eyes darkening.."Do you have a problem with me Miss Swan?!"

Emma leans forward frustrated, her arms falling atop the table.."I think we're way past just a problem Madam Mayor!"

"Stop it! Both of you! Cant you just stop arguing for once!"

Henry's frustrated voice echo's around the room, citizens attempting to ignore the tense atmosphere in the booth at the back of the diner.

Regina softens a fraction while Emma shuffles in her seat sheepish.."Sorry kid."

Mary Margret clears her throat again redirecting all focus.."If its a little uncomfortable for you to talk about Regina, why don't you start and we'll go from there."

Mary Margret's wide hopeful eyes makes Regina's stomach churn, _Start? Where the hell can I start? At the beginning perhaps.._ Regina breathes heavily from her nostrils, fidgeting with her hands atop the table and looking at Mary Margret pointedly.

"Do you remember when I went missing back in the Enchanted Forest?"

Mary Margret frowns as everyone leans in, listening intently.

"Yes you were gone for days, my father never told me why."

"Well I was..taken by a group of bandits on the road."

Mary Margret's eyes widen.."You were kidnapped?! Why didn't my father say anything?! How did you escape?!"

Regina swiftly raises a hand before the woman can continue.."I was taken to their camp and after a certain.." Pausing, she glances at Henry's captivated eyes and thinks through her words carefully..".. _Incident_ , I was injured and healed by a young witch."

"Morrigan." Emma quickly offers.

Regina nods.."She displayed powers I could only dream of at the time. We briefly got to know each other and after a mishap with their leader, she convinced them to let me go."

Emma frowns.."Wait wait, so your telling me she kidnapped you and then suddenly let you go a few days later? How does that make any sense?"

"Circumstances became..complicated, but your partially correct. Never the less it was easier to acquire my freedom as her brother was their leader."

Mary Margret quickly speaks up.."Okay so what has this got to do with David killing Morrigans daughter?"

"Several years later when I became the Evil Queen, I found and.." Regina glances at Henry again, not unnoticed by Emma..".. _Recruited_ Morrigan, hoping she could help me get my revenge."

"And that's when you made her The Dark Knight."

Regina shakes her head at the former princess, looking down at her fidgeting hands.."No, that came after.." Brown eyes drift to David and Emma purses her lips.

"What happened Regina?"

Regina sighs heavily, _Morrigan isn't going to like this.._

"One morning I found out Georges men had invaded my borders in an attempt to capture the Prince here.." Her steely eyes never leave the man in question.."When I arrived with my guard, the village was in ruins. Georges men had destroyed everything, slaughtered many simply because they had refused to help turn you in."

David stares grimly, Mary Margret frowning questionably.."I still don't understand?"

"Your Charming husband knew the risks of entering that village, many had already sought to turn him away out of fear of.." Another glance at Henry has her pausing.."..Of consequences."

"Shes right Mary Margret.." All attention darts to the man.."They already asked me to leave but we needed the supplies so badly I just..I paid a local merchant to help me buy and load supplies when the market wasn't busy, and then Georges men attacked out of nowhere. I managed to get away but.." Mary Margret places a comforting hand on his knee.

"And in doing what you did an entire village burned to the ground that day."

Mary Margret barely represses a scoff.."Morrigan cant honestly blame David for what happened to her daughter. It was Georges men not him."

"Georges men were just as involved in her daughters death as David. You should know better than anyone what type of circumstance that results in Snow."

Mary Margret pales slightly and avoids the former Queens vexed glare.

"Anyway in the end, we can all agree that George paid dearly for his crimes." Brown eyes flicker between the Charming's, and Emma shivers at the image of George melted into the concrete.

"Shes right..its my fault. If I would have left when they asked me too, they wouldn't have died." David stares at the table grimly but Emma refocuses on the steely mayor questionably.

"Wait, so _you_ told Morrigan?" Emma cocks an eyebrow and brown eyes narrow.

"I know what your insinuating Miss Swan but no, I didn't _tell_ her, I _showed_ her."

"What?!" Mary Margret's shriek draws attention from their fellow diners and Regina scowls at the skeptical looks.

"Will you keep your voice down!"

Mary Margret leans in, whispering viciously.."You took her to see her dead daughter?!"

"Of course, she would never have believed my word on the matter. She deserved to know, wouldn't you if something happened to Miss Swan?"

There's an uncomfortable pause, Emma glancing over at her mother and silently agreeing with the stern mayor, _yeah Regina has a fair point, the worst thing other than losing a child is not knowing what happened to them. God I can only imagine..when I saw Henry lying on that hospital bed my heart felt like someone had hung, drawn and quartered it. Seeing the death of your child is the worst curse imaginable.._

"So she blames David for the loss of her daughter, that's why she's been after him ever since?"

Regina nods and the blond lies back processing it all. Emma glances at her crumbling father, his mouth and chin cupped in his hands, eyes vacantly staring at a spot on the diner floor. Mary Margret's hand rubs soothing circles on his back as Henry sits stoic and silent.

 _Well that went better than I could have expected.._ Regina watches the prince crumble, _finally feeling a fraction of the pain we feel everyday. He brought this on himself with his hero complex attitude, hopefully now Morrigan can have a little peace._.

"So what are we going to tell the town?"

Mary Margret frowns at her daughter.."What?"

"I mean about what happened today at the hospital. They'll want her dealt with."

Regina huffs weakly.."They'll probably be at home sharpening pitchforks and lighting torches as we speak."

"No wait they cant! She was protecting you, she saved us all! We cant let them!" Henry looks between the grim adults hysterically before Mary Margret's face lights up.

"What if we hold an emergency town meeting? Invite those who have most influence in town?"

"And then what? We have afternoon tea." Regina bites back.

"We explain things. Regina is there any other way we can contain her magic?"

Emma sighs.."We tried that."

"No we tried enchanting a small cell and clearly the collar isn't going back on so.."

"The collar.." Regina recedes deep in thought, _The collar is unacceptable but maybe I can craft a bracelet from it, something less potent, something that only blocks the wearers magic and doesn't inflict pain. Maybe..there's work to be done.._

 _"Ugh_..Regina?"

Regina refocuses on the four confused faces around the table.."I could perhaps fashion something out of the collar, something that simply blocks Morrigans magic and doesn't control it."

Mary Margret beams.."Great! And while your doing that we can inform the town and hopefully snuff out any threats before they can get too dangerous."

Regina nods.."I need to head to my vault and do some research. Its not going to be a simple process, and it could take a while but I'm hoping they can keep Morrigan sedated for a few days while I craft the bracelet."

"Yeah we don't want her waking up before you put the damn thing on. I doubt she'll be receptive to the idea." Emma frowns unnerved, Mary Margret also picking up the uneasy feeling.

"What about when she wakes up? She's not going to like this."

The mayor cocks a stern eyebrow.."No she wont, but I hope she'll eventually see it our way."

Emma nods.."She did agree to be locked in the cell, hows this any different?"

"I suppose."

"And then we can help her, See I knew you'd think of something." Henry beams at the adults around the table as his adopted mother rises from the booth and dusts off her coat.

"Inform me as soon as you've issued a town meeting."

Emma fidgets slightly.."Do you think its really wise for you to come? I mean, don't get me wrong but I don't think a fireball to the face if someone talks about Morrigan harshly will help build her case."

Regina grits her teeth.."I'm not always prone to throwing fireballs at people I don't like Miss Swan, if I did, you'd be charcoal by now."

"Maybe she's right Regina, besides your needed elsewhere working on the bracelet. Let us handle it."

Regina looks apprehensively between mother and daughter and sighs, _They're right, knowing these people, someone will say something that would irritate me and they'd ultimately get a fireball thrown at them. Morrigans not the only one unable to control her anger at times._.

"Fine, but I want to know exactly what's been discussed and ultimately, what fate these people have in store for her, this is nonnegotiable."

"Of course, we'll be in touch as soon as the meeting ends."

Regina nods at the former princess, leaning over to kiss Henry on the head.."Be good, I'll see you later."

"I will."

She smiles down at him and quickly exits the diner with a jingle.

Emma refocuses on Mary Margret who only has eyes for a distraught David, _He hasn't said a word..he's really taking it badly.._

"Okay so where do we start?"

"Well first we need someone to watch Henry."

Henry groans.. _"Oh_ come on guys I can help.."

"No kid, not this time."

Henry pouts, crossing his arms and sinking back into his seat.."Fine.."

David quickly speaks up.."I can watch him, I'm not going to the meeting."

"Why not?"

The man quickly refocuses on his wife, his hands balling into fists.."Why? Why do you think, I destroyed her life!"

"And that's why you need to come, whats better than someone who despises her suddenly pleading her case. "

David stands abruptly, smoothing a hand through his hair.."I cant, I need..time." He bolts out of the dinner, his wife and daughters concerned eyes staring after him..

* * *

 _Its all useless crap! Its been hours and still nothing!_..Regina flicks through the endless volumes of dark magical books in her vault. What shes really looking for is a deconstruction spell, something that can extract magical essence and transfer it into something else. The collar is complicated because essentially its a curse, the magic involved is very dark, _I remember what it took to enact it. Morrigan wasn't the only one to feel the effects when it was applied.._

She throws another dusty book against the back wall, _useless!.._ Her anger flares but quickly she stomps it back down, _Calm down..Just think.._ Taking a deep breath, Regina calmly scans the books in one of the large wooden chests, _There are dozens of books in here!_..Standing, she gently waves her hand and the books float from the trunk to hover all around her. Dark brown eyes scrutinize each cover until finally she reaches out and grabs a small black tome. The rest of the hovering books gently slot themselves back into the chest as she studies the book in her hand.

"Perhaps.." She primly sits on one of the chests and opens it, eyes scanning the pages until they widen, _finally_..

* * *

Emma continues to tap her pen idly against the table top as Mary Margret tries to calm the masses shouting at her within the large room of the town hall, _the very moment this meeting was called to order its been nothing but question after question from the people. She's trying to calm them but failing miserably, if David was here, perhaps he could get them to shut up for one second! She told me to let her do the talking, something I vaguely regret doing.._

"Please..one question at a time!"

The rabble continue to shout and argue, throwing out questions and accusations as Granny quickly stands.

"You cant just lock her up again, we've already established that wont work!"

"Can you not restrain her somehow with magic?" Ashley's weak voice echo's from behind and Mary Margret raises her hands peacefully.

"That's what we're working on, Regina is fashioning a bracelet that will block Morrigans magic."

"And we're just supposed to trust the Evil Queen? She's the one who created that monster in the first place!" Mother superior glares, stirring the rabble.

"Alright that's enough!" Emma stands abruptly and the crowd settles.."Look, I know Morrigan did some horrible things in the past and lost control here.."

The fairy quickly interjects.."Lost control? She nearly destroyed half of the park, there's so much dark magic dispelled, its dangerous to be around there. Its going to take weeks for the lake to settle and the magic to fade from the area."

"Not to mention the incident at my diner." Granny quickly notes.

"Yes she did those things, but she didn't do them to hurt any of you."

Leroy scoffs.."Tell that to the guy she attacked at the diner, or Mr Milan at the post office, nearly lost an arm to that psycho."

"And don't forget Whale."

A eerie silence washes over the hall before Emma continues cautiously.

"Maybe she shouldn't have killed Whale but.."

"I would have."

Emma stares questionably at a frowning Leroy.."Since when are you on Morrigans side?"

"I didn't say I was or wasn't sister, I know enough to know things are complicated."

Archie slowly rises from his seat.."I agree with Emma that maybe murder was one step too far, but clearly this woman has had a troubled past, a past we've all been a part of somehow."

"I haven't gathered you all here to convince you to ignore all of Morrigans actions. Ive called you because I want you to listen. Not to judge without hearing some of the facts."

Mother superior cocks an eyebrow at the former princess.."Facts?"

"Just like we've all had reasons in our past to do some awful things, make decisions that ultimately effect other peoples lives, so has she. Those of you who were at the diner, you heard what that man did to her, and Whale..well he practically confessed to assaulting Regina and trying to murder Morrigan. I'm not trying to justify her past actions but she has had a difficult life, she lost her daughter at the hands of villains and indirectly at the hands of heroes. If that's not cause to send any Mother on a downward spiral into darkness, I don't know what is."

"Where's the prince? Shouldn't he be here? He is after all the person Morrigan has been trying to kill for all these years."

Mary Margret narrows her eyes at the placid fairy.."You know full well why he isn't here."

"I'm just saying that the prince might have a different say on the matter."

Emma imitates her mothers frown, _what the hell. She's trying to put a spanner in the works!_..

"David needs a little time to himself, as your well aware, he's had disturbing news today. If you really want to know his opinion then you can ask him yourself when hes up to it. "

Mother superior sticks her chin in the air and Emma's frown deepens, _who the helldoes she think she is, Regina?!_..

"Indeed I shall princess."

The blond grinds her teeth, _Princess?!.._

"Whats your deal with Morrigan anyway? She steal some of your fairy dust of something?"

"My deal is not partial to our own confrontation in the past, its the fact that shes dangerous and this town needs protecting against her and her dark magic."

Mary Margret quickly jumps to her daughter defense.."And like I said, we're dealing with it."

"Like you dealt with it last time?"

The tension in the hall continues to rise as a few watching spectators shuffle uncomfortably in their seats, but Archie clears his throat, refocusing the glaring party.

"If I may, didn't Morrigan save Emma, Regina and Henry's lives even after we tried to _deal_ with her last time?"

There's mumbling around the room and Emma smiles, _good old Archie, the voice of reason.._

"As I see it, last time we locked her away for the benefit of the town, instead of being hostile, she risked her own life to save the people who imprisoned her in the first place. _Eh_..no offense sheriff."

Emma waves him off.."No your right, she saved my life, physically held up part of the station so I could escape with Regina. And then somehow she saved Henry, if that isn't someone committed to change, I don't know what is."

There's a long drawn out silence before a few mummers echo around the hall and Leroy rises from his chair.."Well, Whale did try to kill her and Regina."

"I say we give her another chance." Archie also rises from his chair while nods and mummers of agreement spread amongst the small crowd.

"Yeah alright but she's not coming in my diner anytime soon. I'm still fixing the damn dry wall after her last incident!" Granny stands hesitantly, making Mary Margret smile happily.

"Thank you Granny, Leroy, Archie.."

"Mother superior?" Emma cocks a displeased eyebrow at the frowning fairy and all attention shifts towards the nun.

"I will follow whatever the prince and Snow decide, so evidently I'm willing to give the witch another chance. I just hope it doesn't end the way I know it will."

Mary Margret tares frowning eyes away from the fairy to address the small crowd.."I thank you all for your understanding and acceptance on the matter. I know it couldn't have been easy for you all, considering your past dealings."

"So now what?" Granny pipes up.

"Please spread the word that we have things handled and I'll keep you updated on the bracelets progress."

With a series of mumbles and nods, the small crowd begins to vacate the town hall, gossiping to themselves while Emma quickly approaches Archie.

"Hey Archie? I was just thinking, could you perhaps try and talk to Morrigan when she wakes up? You know..try and sort a few of her issues out. It might help calm her down if she spoke to someone about what happened."

"I can try but these things cant be pushed Emma."

"Yeah I know, but its worth a shot isn't it?"

Archie pushes his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.."Maybe, let me know when she wakes up and I'll see about talking with her."

"Thanks Archie."

"No problem."

The ginger haired man makes his exit and Emma huffs, addressing her mother with a tired sigh.."Well that went well."

"It went fantastic, I wish all the war meetings back in the Enchanted Forest went like that. We should call Regina, she'll want to know."

The blond swiftly takes out her cell and dials Regina's number. There's a beep before the anxious mayor picks up on the second ring.

 _"Well how did it go?"_

"Looks like you can relax a little over the next couple of days madam mayor."

Emma hears a distinguished sigh of relief on the other end of the phone and she rubs her aching neck, _yes, things are starting to piece together, but for how long..._


	23. Resilience

**_No major TW for this chapter..._**

* * *

 _3 Days Later:_

Darkness...

...

 _Where am I? This waking up and not knowing where I am gag is getting old. There's someone talking.._

"..And then Rumpelstiltskin imbues a warning, that all magic comes with a price, leaving the Prince and his new Princess to think about what consequences could befall them.."

 _Consequences? Oh I know all about those..But that voice, Henry? What is he doing?_..Morrigan groans, lifting her heavy eyelids.

Henry pauses to stare at the stirring woman.."Mom?!"

Green eyes slide open and Morrigan squints at the wide eyed child.

"MOM?!"

He jumps from his seat, placing his book down and running from the room, _What the hell?.._ She shifts lazy green eyes around the room, _the hospital..of course..I finally killed Whale and Charming knows about Elinor..Gods.._ She moves to sit up but pauses, a subtle numbness throughout her muscles making her frown, _somethings different. Why do I feel so different?_..

Henry comes running back into the room followed by his mothers and Mary Margret whilst Ruby hovers cautiously by the door _._

"See, told you."

"How are you feeling?"

Green eyes flicker from the stoic mayor to scan the other timid bodies in the room, _somethings not right.._

"I'm fine."

"Any headaches? Nausea? Aches or pains?" Emma chirps in.

Morrigan frowns deeply and Regina gives the blond a pointed look.

"No, and since when do you care about how I'm feeling?"

Emma shifts awkwardly.."Well you know.."

"No, I don't."

 _Something clearly isn't right..and why do I feel funny? My wrist's itchy.._ Green eyes bulge when they refocus on the black and purple band around her wrist. Panic quickly sets in as Morrigan begins to tremble slightly, _Ive been collared..AGAIN!_..

Regina watches Morrigans rising panic and quickly slides alongside the bed.."Morrigan let me explain.."

Morrigan frantically claws at the bracelet, looking up with terrified eyes while Emma and Mary Margret take a calming step forward.

"Morrigan its okay, just let us explain.."

Green glassy eyes dart to Regina.."You promised.."

The pain and anguish in green eyes brakes Regina's heart, _I did promise but this time its different, she needs to calm down so I can explain.._

Breathing erratically, Morrigan darts out of bed, scratching fiercely at her wrist. Her legs wobble as she scrambles to lean on the viewing glass, the IV in her wrist torn out, blood leaking from her arm as she backs away, pointlessly clawing at the leather and metal.

"No no no no.."

Regina moves around the bed quickly.."Morrigan listen to me, I haven't collard you again, please calm down and I'll explain everything."

Frightened eyes dart from the bracelet to the woman and subconsciously a hand moves to touch her neck. Surprisingly Morrigan touches bare skin and looks around, focus darting from one thing to another before settling on her faded reflection in the viewing window.

"No collar?"

Regina takes small steps forward.."No, sit so we can explain."

Morrigan scrutinizes chocolate eyes and only finds concern _, huh..okay I'll bite..for now.._ She cautiously sit back on the hospital bed, Regina sliding next to her and noting green eyes darting to everyone suspiciously.

"That bracelet your wearing, I fashioned it from the cursed collar, but this only blocks your magic.."

"You blocked my magic?!"

Morrigan furiously leaps from the bed, seething eyes landing on the placid savior, _how fucking dare they without my consent!_..

"Its for your own good.."

"Don't give me that bullshit Swan, its for your benefit, NOT MINE!"

Ruby quickly enters, picking up on the increasing tension and beckons Henry towards the door.."Henry come on, why don't we get a hot coco."

Henry looks at the flaring scene and slowly grabs his book, shuffling towards Ruby.."Okay." With one last concerned look, the boy and wolf exit the room.

Morrigan scowls, fists clenched.."I bet this was your idea wasn't it?!" She takes a threatening step towards Emma and Regina darts to her feet on guard.

"What's the matter? Cant tolerate me any longer? Want to fight me without magic? Well I'm happy to oblige savior!"

"Enough! It was my idea."

Morrigan pauses, her anger leveling, _Regina did this? But..she promised.._ She turns to the guilty woman.."You did this?"

Regina nods weakly, hurt flashing in Morrigans eyes as Mary Margret takes a calming step toward the pair.

"You have to understand, the people of this town wanted your head, this was the only way."

Emma lays a protective hand on her mothers arm.."After everything that's happened in the past, before and after the Dark Knight stuff, and even in Storybrooke, they've agreed to give you another chance, but the bracelet is the price."

"Before? What do you mean before?" Morrigan curiously watches the blond shuffle apprehensively, _what did?.._ Her eyes bulge and she whirls, staring at Regina who pointedly glares at the savior.."What have you told them?"

 _What has she said?! How could she?!_..Regina looks to her somber as Emma tries to undo her mistake.

"She hasn't told us anything, she.."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Morrigans rage explodes and the Charming women take a hasty step back.

"IS THAT WHY YOU WALK IN HERE WITH YOUR FUCKING PITY?!"

"Calm down.."

Furious Green eyes dart to the regal mayor.."And you! Your worse than they are! I thought.." Her voice cracks, eyes quickly darting to the floor and Regina takes a step forward, lifting a comforting hand towards her.

"Morrigan I.."

"Get out." Its a whisper but everyone heard the command.

"Please I.."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Morrigan snaps, glaring at the once Evil Queen. Regina can see tears threatening angry green eyes and sighs, slowly moving towards the door. Mary Margret and Emma grimly leave and with one final glance back, Regina finally closes the door with a soft click.

When the retreating footsteps subside, Morrigan gently climbs onto the hospital bed and curls herself within the nylon sheets, _The one person I thought I could trust betrayed me. Why am I not surprised, she's the Evil Queen after all.._ She curls in on herself, hugging her knees and eventually letting her tears fall...

* * *

 _4 Days Later:_

 _Its been four days since she woke up, four days of silence and barely touching the meals brought to her. The hospital says she's clear to leave but with the woman's current emotional state, moving her may not be wise._ _I've visited two, perhaps three times a day trying to get a response but nothing. Even the bug's sessions haven't gotten any results. That's something the Savior conveniently forgot to tell me about, but maybe a little therapy will help.._ Regina watches anxiously from the viewing window while Morrigan lays on the hospital bed, facing away and staring blankly out of the window, _Shes hardly moved from that spot for the past four days. I've subtly tried to coax her into talking to me but nothing. Its just a grim reminder of when I looked into those green eyes after the incident with the Shepherd, vacant, like an empty shell was just staring back.._ Regina shifts uneasy, _come on Morrigan..come back to us.._

"I know the last few months have been difficult with the curse breaking, having two lives in your head can seem too much sometimes.."

Morrigan continues to stare passively out of the window as Archie continues.."I know I've said before, but who you were doesn't reflect who you wish to be. A lot of people support you and some are adamant you get better. I can help you, I'm here as someone to talk to, or I can just sit and listen, I don't pass any judgment.."

After a minutes silence, Archie reluctantly closes his notebook and places it back in his briefcase.

"You know, regardless of what everyone says, I do forgive you. You never did anything personally to me but I believe everyone should have a second chance, everyone should have happiness..even you. After everything you've been through, for yourself, for Regina, for your daughter, you deserve to be happy as much as anyone else here." He prepares to leave but pauses at the shift on the bed. When he turns, green glassy eyes stare intently and he slowly sits back down in the visitors chair.

"You...You forgive me?"

"I do."

A tear leaks onto Morrigans pillow.."Why?"

"Like I said, everyone deserves a second chance, your not the only one whose made mistakes in their past."

Morrigan frowns curiously.."You?"

He nods, smiling weakly.."A long time ago, before I knew who I truly was, I traded something..something so precious for my own selfish desires."

"Who did you lose?"

Archie's eyes flicker to his lap momentarily.."I lost my parents, I traded their lives for my own freedom."

Morrigan shifts on the bed.."They died?"

"More like cursed and taken from me.."

She nods weakly.

"What about you? Got any family?"

Green eyes shift back to the window.."No."

"May I ask what happened to your parents?"

"They died."

"Any siblings?"

"They died, everyone's dead so stop asking."

"I cant imagine how that feels."

"No..you cant."

"I heard that you met Regina before her lapse into the Evil Queen, care to talk about that?"

Morrigan ignores the question, captivated with the branches of the tree outside, _that's enough for today bug, I don't want to talk anymore.._

"Morrigan?"

After a brief silence, a content Archie gathers his briefcase and grabs his umbrella, rising from the chair.."Thank you for talking with me, I hope we can talk further this evening if your up for visitors?"

When there's no answer, Archie smiles weakly and heads for the door.."I'll let myself out." He quietly exits the room only to bump into a worried Regina as he closes the door with a soft click.

"So? How is she?"

He pulls the mayor to one side.."Well I managed to hold a conversation, even if it was brief."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

He smiles at the anxious woman.."Its a start. I'll be back later tonight before visiting hours end."

"Thank you Dr Hopper."

Regina watches the therapist head down the corridor before she hesitantly slides alongside the viewing window, _Why is she talking to him and not me.._ She cant help feeling a little jealous but the reasons are blatantly obvious, _Ive betrayed her trust, gone behind her back and talked to her enemies about her past.._ She reaches for the handle with shaky hands and gently pushes the door open. Brown eyes never leave Morrigan as she glides into the room and hesitantly lowers herself into the vacant visitors chair. Absent green eyes continue to gaze out of the window and Regina's heart sinks that little bit more.

"I spoke to Dr Hopper, he said you talked to him..He didn't tell me what about so don't worry.." Morrigan gives no response so she clears her throat awkwardly.."I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for..well everything.."

Silence...

Regina fiddles with her hands in her lap.."I should have discussed the bracelet with you first. It was wrong to just put it on after everything you've been through and..I'm sorry.." Brown eyes slide to the unresponsive woman and her heart clenches, _I'm apologizing, what more can she possibly want from me? I..I don't know how to make this better.._

"Please talk to me." A tear involuntarily slips from brown eyes and her gaze settles back into her lap defeated.

Morrigan snaps from her thoughts, sensing another's presence, _someone that smells of apples and overpriced perfume.._ Stoic green eyes slide to Regina and narrow, _Regina? Is she..crying?!.._ Her heart clenches, _gods..no matter how much of a bastard the woman is, its not right seeing her cry, seeing someone that strong break in front of you.._ She watches a gentle tear rolling down slightly flushed cheeks and shifts.. _She's been trying so hard to earn forgiveness, I know she slips time and time again but didn't I? Even before the whole Evil Queen fiasco, Regina forgave me that night she saw me at my worst. I don't feel the woman sat across from me is the woman, the Evil Queen of my past...I should try to forgive her..wait..But can I really? I mean, I was hurt so badly in every possible way for a long time...What the fuck do I do?!_..She mentally sighs _, Perhaps even if my forgiveness is uncertain, maybe its a start? This woman is different, more the Regina I used to know, damaged, scared, desperate, so maybe with hope and a hell of a lot of work, we can actually find happiness. Maybe we can have it together..the idea of finding it together scares the shit out of me but screw living in my past misery any longer. Maybe the bugs right, everyone deserves a second chance, just look at me. And maybe I should start looking to the future instead of living in the past. Well shit, time to get over yourself Morrigan and do the right thing.._

Regina continues her silent despair until Morrigans hand slowly reaches for her. Her head darts up, focus solely on dark green eyes staring back in silence. Morrigan notes the woman's apprehension but eventually their hands slide together.

"I'm sor.."

Morrigan shakes her head weakly and Regina frowns.."I understand."

Rejected, Regina tries to retract her hand only for it to be gripped tighter.

"I forgive you."

Regina stares confused.."But I..I told them about your past, I put that bracelet on.."

Morrigan shakes her head, effectively cutting the woman off.."No, I forgive you."

Regina frowns questionably.."I don't understand."

Morrigan pulls Regina's hand, prompting the woman to sit on the bed. She studies the surprised mayor whilst carefully replying and lacing their fingers together.."I _Forgive_ you Regina."

Realizing the double meaning, Regina's walls finally crumble and a small sob escapes red lips. She shy's her face, her head lowering and Morrigan shimmy's closer. Finally without fear or hesitance, Morrigan pulls her Queen in for a long overdue hug.

"Why?"

"Because I cant stand on the sidelines anymore and watch you fall apart."

"But I..I'm a monster, I killed your brother, I tortured you, I destroyed your life! You should hate me! Why don't you hate me?!"

Morrigan pulls back, sad green eyes sliding to their entwined hands.."When we met after I lost my brother, I refused to believe that you were the Evil Queen, that the stories were true. The Regina I first met was far from the Queen who abducted me, and I guess over time, through the torture and through the training, I gradually saw glimpses of the woman the Queen used to be. I knew that _my_ Regina wasn't the woman who put that collar on me, that was the Evil Queen.."

Morrigan looks back into broken brown eyes and raises her free hand to tentatively wipe a tear from the woman's cheek.."But no matter how hard the Queen tried to bury her, I knew you were still in there somewhere. I'm glad you finally decided to come back to me."

Morrigan smiles broadly at the stunned former Queen, _my Regina is finally back, and Ive never been happier.._ After a moment staring, Regina suddenly darts forward, claiming her lips in a vivid kiss and green eyes bulge comically, _what the fuck?!_..After a heated beat, Regina pulls away, staring with a degree of horror.

Silence...

Morrigans heart races _,_ her palms sweating and hands fidgeting in her lap, _what the hell was that?! Why did she..does she feel..Impossible! Then why did she kiss you moron?.._

Regina stares in horror, the tingling on her lips only increasing her panic, _I just kissed her..what was I thinking?! I bet she doesn't even feel the same way! How could she feel the same way! Ive ruined everything.._

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.."

Morrigan quickly crashes their lips together again and Regina moans, hooking her hand behind the woman's neck and deepening their kiss. Morrigan cups heated cheeks, slowly trailing one hand into soft raven hair and feels a slight nibble at her lower lip asking for entry. She gladly obliges and lets a desperate tongue swirl happily in her mouth, exploring and massaging, making her groan at her building arousal. Shes slowly pushed backwards until her back hits the bed and Regina gently slides on top.

Completely lost in the moment, neither of the two notice Emma walking by the viewing window. The blond glances in and freezes, her eyes bulging, jaw dropping to the floor. Henry turns a corner, heading for the room and staring at a bunch of snacks in his arms.

"I couldn't decide what she would want, and they were all out of Cheetos sorry, so I just got a selection."

Emma quickly rushes in front of him before he reaches the viewing window, _Jesus Christ Regina! Couldn't you have picked somewhere more private!_..

 _"Ah_ yeah that's great kid, why don't you run to the coffee machine and get us some hot coco, I might stay here for a while, you know, wait until Archie gets here later."

"Okay."

Emma grabs the assortment of fatty foods from Henry as he scampers back down the hospital hallway, _well that could have been a disaster_..She rushes back to the viewing window and peaks her head around the corner, _Yep, still at it, this is just..disturbing. They're both kissing, well looks more like second base but I was right, I knew something else was going on, just glad they finally worked it out. Perhaps this is the kick they both need. No more evil schemes to destroy Snow White, no more killing people, just peace..peace that will allow me the enjoyment of a grilled cheese at Granny's. Well I hate to be a cock block but Henry will be back soon so, time to break up the love session.._ She quickly moves to the door and with her back turned, knocks and waits patiently.

Regina's so engrossed with the body underneath that when there's a knock at the door, she frantically bolts upright and launches herself off the bed _, I hope Morrigan doesn't take offense_..But she finds the woman darting back under the covers and composing herself quickly. Regina smooths her skirt and fixes her hair promptly, brown eyes drifting to Morrigan and noting red lipstick smeared on the woman's lips and jawline. Quickly, as the door opens, Regina wipes the wide eyed face clean.

Emma walks in with her back to the room _, please be decent.._

"Today's your lucky day, Henry went all out on.." When Emma turns around, she acts in false surprise at the placid looking mayor sat in the visiting chair. She also notes a slightly flustered Morrigan looking at her from the bed and her eyes widen in fake shock. _."Oh_ your up and..well up." She smiles goofily.

"Brilliant observational skills Miss Swan.."

 _Regina's tone is to be expected, shes still angry at me for spilling the beans to Morrigan the other day. Maybe in a week or so, she'll calm back down to only a handful of condescending retorts a day._.

"And what's this about Henry?"

The blond drops a selection of chips and candy on the table. Regina looks at the treats with disdain.

"He got all this because he didn't know which you'd like."

Emma looks pointedly at Morrigan who raises a questionable eyebrow, _he got those for me? Ive never really indulged in such foods, not even before the curse was lifted.._ Morrigan inspects the treats, edging forward to take a closer look, _Well I practically haven't eaten for four days and they do look good. Perhaps if I have one.._ Regina's _"don't you dare"_ look suddenly catches her eye and she pauses _, Damn! Maybe try one later when she's not around.._ She scuttles back to the pillows, pouting a little, _I'm a grown ass woman who basically gets treated like a ten year old!_..

"I doubt junk food is essential to her recovery.." Regina locks gentle eyes on the grouchy patient.."I'll make you something and bring it before your session later."

Morrigan nods, smiling weakly at the gesture while stern brown eyes refocus back on Emma. Henry quickly scampers back into the room with two polystyrene cups and immediately notices his adopted mother.

"Mom! I thought you were coming by later?" His attention is drawn to green eyes and he smiles brightly.."Your up!"

Henry quickly places the coco on the table and rushes over to Morrigans side, _Why is he so excited? Surely the boy should hate me for what I did, for what he was exposed to with Whale..Henry you're one complicated child, just like your grandmother..and adoptive mother at that.._

"We brought you some food, I don't know what you like so I just got one of everything from the machine."

Regina cocks a disapproving eyebrow.."I hope you wont be eating them either young man."

 _"Erm_...No."

Morrigan cant help a grin, _the boys a cheeky little shit.._

"Henry Daniel Mills, are you lying to me?"

 _"Erm_...Maybe."

Regina places both hands on her hips, raising a threatening eyebrow just as Emma jumps to the boys rescue.

"Don't worry Regina, I wont let him eat much."

"Yes, forgive me if I don't find your reassurance comforting."

"I wont Mom, besides Morrigans here, she'll keep an eye on me."

 _"_ Indeed she will.."

Morrigan raises an intrigued eyebrow, w _hat did she mean by that? It sounded reassuring and threatening all at once. She knows I'm just going to eat this stuff when shes gone right.._

 _Shes going to eat that damn candy when I leave.._ Regina narrows her eyes at Morrigans sly grin, _I should just take the sugary trash with me!_..

"Anyway I have to run a few errands, I'll be back later.." She hugs her son warmly and he gladly returns the gesture. Brown eyes stare over the top of Henry's head and refocus on the smiling woman in bed. Regina's focus darts to Morrigans pink lips and she pushes down the urge to claim them again.

"Miss Swan, I believe that Morrigan may be well enough to return to the mansion within the next couple of days..If shes feeling up to it that is. Please make that infuriating mother of yours aware so the masses don't mistake her release as an evil escape plan."

Emma chuckles weakly.."No problem."

Regina nods and with one final look at Morrigan, exits into the hall.

The sound of heels eventually fades before Henry turns excitedly to Morrigan.."So, which should we eat first?"

Henry looks pointedly at the sugary snacks and Morrigan cant help a mischievous smile...


	24. First Steps

_**No major TW for this chapter...**_

* * *

Emma closes the apartment door with a heavy thud, the images of Regina and Morrigan kissing still burning through her mind, _they say its nothing like a tragic past to bring lost souls together, but Regina actually kissing someone? Showing any emotion other than anger and smugness isn't her fortay. There's a hell of a lot I need to work out about the woman. And what about Henry, what will he think of their secret romance? This is to huge!.._ Mary Margret appears from the back room, placing a tray of uneaten food on the kitchen worktop as Henry pulls out a DVD from the drawer.

"You just going to stand there or are you coming to watch this movie with me?"

Emma stares at the DVD of Alice in wonderland.."Yeah kid start without me, I need to speak to Mary Margret for a minute."

"Okay."

The woman in question looks up curiously as her daughter hesitantly approaches and Henry darts off into the living room. Emma notes her father sat on the bed in the next room, dozens of pieces of paper scattered around him as he furiously scrutinizes each piece. She frowns.."What's he doing?"

Mary Margret looks grimly at her husband.."He's reading case files salvaged from the fire. He just turned up with them earlier and hasn't moved since."

"Why is he looking at case files?"

"To keep his mind off Morrigan probably.." She looks to her daughter grimly.."He just needs time."

"Yeah, maybe."

Mary Margret watches Emma play with one of the forks on the tray and she cocks her head skeptically.."Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

 _What am I meant to say? No I'm freaking out because I just saw your arch enemy sucking the face of the woman that's been after your husbands head for years.._

The reply was sudden and Mary Margret raises a curious eyebrow.."Okay then..So what did you want to talk about?"

 _"Huh_?"

"You just told Henry you wanted to talk to me about something."

" _Ugh_..Yeah."

Mary Margret stares concerned.."Emma sweetheart, you know you can tell me anyth.."

"Regina and Morrigan were making out." Her mother pauses.

"What?"

"I saw them earlier, Regina was, they were just..Jesus, I cant get that image from my head!"

Mary Margret takes in a sharp breath, her eyes lighting up. _."Oh_ My God Emma! Do you know what this means?!"

"I'm going to be having nightmares for the next week?" Emma grumbles.

"It means that Regina can finally be happy, Morrigan can finally be happy and they both can move on."

"Yeah but sometimes things aren't that simple. What if they cant stand each other in a couple of months?"

"We have to have hope. They've known each other since before the curse, before the Evil Queen apparently...I cant believe it! I knew something was going on!"

Emma rolls her eyes.."Yeah, sure you did.."

"Have you told Henry?"

"No! I'm not saying anything to him and neither are you, you cant tell anyone! If Regina ever found out I knew, she'd have my ass on a platter!"

"I suppose your right, Regina's always been a private person. If this was to get out it could damage hers and Morrigans relationship."

Emma cocks an eyebrow.."When did we start calling it a relationship? It could have been a one time deal or I dunno..friends with benefits for all we know."

"Trust me, Regina's not in the habit of just kissing anyone. She barely lets anyone touch her, except Henry of course."

"So what do we do?"

"We do nothing, things will unravel on their own so we mustn't interfere."

Emma stares skeptically.."Since when do you care so much about Regina and Morrigan anyway? They've tried to kill you and David god knows how many times and evidently cursed an entire kingdom to make you suffer."

Mary Margret's smile slips.."A long time ago, I took away Regina's happy ending, she never would have become the Evil Queen if it wasn't for me."

The blond stares intently at her mothers gathering tears.."What did you do?

"I told a secret..and it destroyed her life."

A tear rolls onto her mothers white cheek and Emma cant help her curiosity, _what did she do?_..

Henry's voice echos into the kitchen.."Ma you coming?!"

"Yeah!"

Emma watches Mary Margret quietly empty the tray of uneaten food in the sink, _Clearly the topic of discussion has passed, but I'll be bringing it up again.._ Without another word, Emma goes to grab an apple from the fruit bowl but pauses, grabbing an orange instead and exits the kitchen...

* * *

Morrigan fidgets with her hands anxiously, staring through the window at the withering tree outside, _Damn it Henry! You and that bloody candy! Regina was right, I shouldn't have had any. I'm on a major sugar high, in a session with the bug and he's trying to talk to me about my past..Ugh.._

"Morrigan?"

She refocuses on Archie and shifts awkwardly from her perch on the windowsill.."I wasn't listening..sorry."

"Its okay, what were you thinking about?"

"Just today's events."

"Well you certainly seem more open. Did something happen?"

Morrigan pauses, _there's no way in hell I'm telling the bug about me and Regina, about the kiss..I wonder when the Queen will visit? She said she'd be back before the session. Must have got held up.._

"Ive had enough of dwelling in misery and Ive decided to move forward."

Archie beams.."Well that's fantastic, I'm glad you've decided to make that personal step, but be careful, its not going to be an easy journey."

She frowns.."I know that. I thought my progress would alleviate you Dr Hopper."

"It has, but I'm just saying its going to be difficult and I don't want you to dive into things that ultimately cause more damage. You've had a lifetime of tragic experiences, some that have caused extensive damage not only to your body but to your mind. I'm just cautious that you may rush into things."

Her frown deepens.."So you don't think I can do this? That I can change?"

"Of course I believe you can change, you already have, but I'm just saying that perhaps don't go down this path alone. There are people that want to help and you should let them."

"Isn't that why your here? Why I'm forced to listen to your incessant ramblings twice a day!"

Archie simply closes his notebook and stares at furious green eyes.."Yes, I am here to talk and I'm here to listen but this isn't about our sessions Morrigan. I'm talking about friends and family, people to associate with."

She grits her teeth.."I thought we've already been threw this! I have no _friends_ , I have no FAMILY!"

The sudden angry outburst doesn't affect the smiling man.."You have more friends than you know, Regina and Henry for starters."

Morrigan softens.."I..They're.."

"A start, and over time you'll adapt, find new friends and build new relationships, then finally have a family of your own.."

Tears begin to pool and Morrigan shy's her face to stare out of the window, _A family? friends? Is that a possibility? How can I have a family without Elinor?_..

Archie spots Regina sliding alongside the viewing window and gathers his things.."Its time to think about your own happiness Morrigan. I'll be back tomorrow so..just think about it okay?"

Silence...Archie smiles weakly, sliding from the room and leaving it ajar for the older woman.

Immediately Regina can sense the tension, _somethings troubling her.._ She places her bags on the table and glides to the window, leaning against the frame while brown eyes study a dazed Morrigan, _what's she thinking about? I feel compelled to ask but her sessions with the bug are her own, whatever they discuss, if she wishes to share that information then she will. I wont mess this up again.._ A few minutes pass as Morrigan continues to stare placidly through the window.

Regina gently places a hand on the woman's knee and squeezes lightly.."Morrigan?"

Green eyes refocus and soon find Regina next to her. Morrigan frowns, _when the hell did she get here?_..

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I must have zoned out."

Regina stares concerned.."That does seem to happen quite frequently, maybe we should get you checked out, maybe there's.." Morrigans grin stops her mid sentence.."What?"

"There you go again, getting yourself flustered.." Morrigan slides from the windowsill, blatantly aware of the warm hand slipping off her thigh and walks to the bed.."Careful, you almost sound like you care." She chuckles before turning back but her smile slips looking at guilty brown eyes.

"I do care.."

Morrigan takes a hasty step forward, mentally slapping herself and quickly takes one of the former Queens hands.."I know I'm sorry, forgive me?" Regina cracks a smile at her elicited pouting and squeezes her hand in return.

"Of course."

Morrigan watches brown eyes dart to her lips but something isn't quite right. She can see the woman's hesitance and frowns slightly, _something's different, something's changed.._

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes...No, it isn't."

There hands slip apart and Morrigans heart plummets, _have I upset her?!_..

Regina sits on the bed, staring at her fidgeting hands.."Is this what you really want?"

"What I want?"

Regina looks up, pain and uncertainty shining in brown eyes.."Its hard for me to admit but I..I feel differently around you, I care and.." She rises from the bed, irritated and pacing.."And I'm uncertain. I haven't felt like this in a very long time, not since..since Daniel.."

Morrigan stares at the woman's back, _Daniel?._.

"I'm unsure that you.." Regina refocuses.."That you don't.."

Morrigan quickly cups the exposed woman's cheeks and slowly leans in to gently press their lips together. She can feel Regina wanting to deepen the kiss but reluctantly pulls away, _there's things that must be said first.._

"I do feel the same way, I always have but I was afraid to say anything, afraid to expose my true feelings because if you rejected me, I don't think I could have survived. The moment I saw you, I mean really saw you sat next to me on that rock, I knew I found something more, something without equal to happiness."

Regina leans into her touch, their foreheads pressing together and eyes slipping shut.."I'm sorry for everything Ive done to you, I truly am. I just wish I could take everything back."

Morrigan pulls the woman into a tight hug, lacing a gentle hand through raven hair.."I know." She feels Regina's quiet cries against her shoulder and only wraps the woman further into their hug, _For the first time since Elinor was in my life, I feel..lighter.._

Both women stand serene a moment longer before Morrigan pulls back, brushing a strand of hair from the mayors flushed face and tucking it behind her ear. A couple suddenly rush by the viewing window and they both fly apart, Regina wiping her eyes and quickly taking a deep breath.

"I think we should maybe talk if your comfortable?"

"Of course."

They both sit on the bed, green eyes glancing at the nervous mayor as a weak grin slides onto Morrigans lips, _perhaps its time to lighten the mood no?_..

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, so I'm going to let you make the rules."

Brown eyes narrow questionably.."Rules?"

Morrigan waves her hand idly.."I know your a stiff for etiquette, so is there anything you don't want me to say or do?"

The mayor pauses, seeing a ghostly grin tug at pink lips.."Stiff?"

Morrigans grin only widens.."Well not in every sense of the word, I seem to recall you being very flexible at a certain execution of yours."

 _"Oh_ dear.." Regina smirks, slowly closing the gap between them and hovering by the woman's ear.."You have no idea what I'm capable of."

The whisper sends shivers down Morrigans spine, her thighs clenching at her building arousal, _play it cool Morrigan, Play it cool_..She slowly levels herself with the regal woman.

"And as your well aware.." She darts forward, their lips brushing.."I like a good challenge, _my_ _Queen_.."

Morrigan purrs Regina's former title purrs and watches pupils dilate in lustful brown eyes as the regal woman softly clicks her tongue appeased. Someone suddenly scrambles by the viewing window causing the pair to fly apart again and Regina sighs.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Morrigan see's through the blatant lie.."No your not, please tell me."

Regina fidgets, brown eyes not quite lifting from the bed.."We need to keep this to ourselves for the moment. With everything that's going on, with Henry..

"I understand, its fine Regina as long as your happy.."

Regina looks at Morrigans unwavering smile and cant help her threatening tears, _how have I found this? How can I have happiness after everything I've done, the atrocities I've committed? A lot of that evil was done to her but yet here she is. Perhaps Morrigan and Henry are right, maybe I can find my happy ending, maybe I can redeem myself.._

"Regina?"

Regina shakes her head weakly and smiles, cupping one hand to the woman's cheek and stroking the skin lightly.."I'm fine, I just..I thought I'd never have this."

"Me too.." Morrigans stomach growls viciously and she shy's back, cheeks heating a gentle red. Regina chuckles, rising from the bed.

"Sorry about that." Morrigan watch's the regal woman click over to the table and take out plastic containers from her bag.

"No need to apologize, that wolf in your stomach hasn't eaten for four days."

Morrigan chuckles weakly.."I guess not...Hey Regina?"

 _"Hmm_?"

"Is that why you didn't come back earlier? Because you were thinking about us? You said you'd come before my session and when you didn't show, well I wasn't sure if you got caught up with work or.."

"Yes.." Regina returns to the bed, two large plastic containers in one hand and silverware in the other.."I'm sorry I didn't return before your session, I was rather..confused after what happened earlier."

"Its okay, you needed time, I understand." Her stomach growls again and quickly she slaps a hand over it, _fuck sake! Why is my stomach hell bent on disrupting private moments with Regina!_..

The mayor smirks, extending the plastic containers and cookery.."Eat."

Morrigan gratefully takes the items and bows her head slightly, catching a delectable whiff of tomato and basil. She carefully opens the containers to find a very generous slice of lasagna in one compartment and salad with homemade potato salad in the other.."Thank you, this looks great."

"Your welcome.."

Morrigan hastily picks up her fork and cuts into the lasagna.

"I'm surprised your still hungry after eating all that candy Henry brought."

Morrigan happily swallows her first mouthful of lasagna and scoops more onto her fork.."Those Hershey bars he got were.." She freezes, her fork pausing just shy of her open mouth, _shit! Busted!_..She looks up painfully, the woman's glare and raised eyebrow greeting her.."I _eh_..I only tried a piece after the sheriff.."

 _"Oh_ so it was Miss Swan's fault?"

 _"Eh_..Yep." _..Phew. When in the shit, blame Swan.._ She happily plops some more lasagna into her mouth.

"I see, so the sheriff forced you to eat it."

Morrigan nods.."Yep. She said she'd lock me up in that crap hole she calls an apartment if I didn't try any."

Regina can see the poorly hidden smirk on pink lips as green eyes avoid her accusing glare, _blaming Swan is a tactical move, but ultimately a sloppy one.._

"And what of my son? Did she threaten him with incarceration if he didn't partake in your sugar splurge as well?"

Morrigan clears her throat.."Yeah but luckily I protected the boy from Swans vicious threats _and_ the sugary treats by throwing myself under the bus."

 _"Oh_? How so?"

She watches Regina cross one leg over the other and lean towards her slowly, _Don't lose your nerve!_ _Its her intimidation tactic.._ Morrigan shifts slightly.."I agreed to help him with his homework in the sheriff's sted..And in return, Henry was saved from Swans wrath."

 _Nice.._ She smiles to herself but glancing over, she notices Regina continues to lean towards her, _this looks bad.._ Green eyes uncomfortably flicker between her food and the former Queens direction.

"How very noble, sparing my son like that and helping him with his homework dilemma." Regina clicks her tongue, brushing an arm against the younger woman and Morrigan clears her throat.

"Yep that's me."

"Tell me, what did you help him with? Fractions? English?"

 _Crap she's going in for the kill!_..She can feel the brunettes eyes burning into the side of her skull.."Neither, it was chemistry."

Suddenly there's a puff of warm air against Morrigans ear and she freezes, _double crap.._

"I helped Henry with his homework this morning dear and I'm certain it was fractions."

 _AHH! Game over!_..

"Shit.."

Morrigan glances at the smug mayor, their faces mere inches apart and she huffs her irritation, _Damn! Better luck next time.._ Regina chuckles, hooking a finger under her chin and leaning in.

"Nice try." Regina kisses the corner of the woman's mouth and pulls away grinning.

"Until next time."

"I very much doubt it."

"We'll see.." Morrigan grins, _I'll get you next time.._

After ten minutes of indulgence, Morrigan neatly places the Tupperware on the bedside table, _that was the best meal Ive ever had.._

"That was delicious thank you, probably the best food I've ever tasted."

"Your welcome...I was wondering if you perhaps wanted to..come back to the mansion tomorrow?"

Morrigan smiles at the awkwardly shifting woman.."I'd love to, quite frankly I'm sick of it here, too many unpleasant memories." She swallows harshly, her smile slipping.

"Everything will be alright..eventually."

Morrigan nods weakly, _yeah, perhaps everything will be..._


	25. A Painful Sentiment

**_No major TW for this chapter..._**

* * *

 _3 Weeks Later:_

Morrigan stands semi naked, green eyes lingering on the image reflected on the mirrors surface. Her attention drifts to and from the small scars littering her body, constant reminders of her past, _I was thinking about asking Regina to remove them but I dunno, not all of the scars were made by the Evil Queen and for some reason I feel the jagged white lines are totems, symbols of my failures and achievements.._ Green eyes refocus on a particular nasty scar above her hip and she represses a grimace, _my time spent protecting the Queen certainly had its risks.._

Her attention lazily sweeps her body before landing on the purple and black bracelet clasped around her wrist, _the past three weeks have been difficult. Not having access to my magic is frustrating after using it for so long. Regina and Archie, even Emma say I'm doing well but their praise seems so..Patronizing. Regina walks on egg shells around me making sure no one says anything bad to the angry psycho, frankly its starting to get irritating. She means well but I just want to feel normal. Henry doesn't tip toe around me though, we've gotten closer in the past few weeks and he may have picked up on mine and the Queens relationship. He's a little Sherlock Holmes when he wants to be, still hasn't found me in his book yet but is adamant and persistent, doubt I'll be in there though, from what I've gathered, the book contains the main stories of princes and princesses villains and rising heroes, I'm none of those so the chance the book recorded my past is remote.._

Morrigan huffs, stretching her limbs and clicking her neck.. _Today's a free day, I have no session with Dr Hopper, who evidently has cut our sessions down to three times a week which is a relief. But every session he's been diving deeper and deeper into my past, regretfully I had let somethings slip, certain torture sessions I endured, the incident with the bandits in the woods after the Queens failed ambush, And then I cried like a baby, it was pathetic, so now I try to avoid such conversations. The bugs right though, talking about it does make me feel better, helping vent any pent up anger but talking with him is..uncomfortable. Those are private memories that should only be discussed with someone I trust._.She sighs, _well no session today so maybe I can make myself useful.._

Green eyes glance at the double bed behind her, the maroon sheets tussled and creased, _returning to the mansion is a relief but its been boring as hell. The towns still on edge about me walking around free so Regina gently suggested that I stay indoors, just until a sufficient amount of time has passed for the moronic masses to calm. At the suggestion, I couldn't help my anger. Being confined to this house is not freedom and with the added bonus of the bracelet, I feel even more trapped. But Regina has been a massive help, even confided in me, telling stories from her past before the Evil Queen, before Leopold. She loves horses, one night we just talked for hours about Rocinante and my unscrupulous adventures with Magnus._ _Regina also seems more comfortable with our relationship. Indulging with a cheeseboard and wine in front of the fire one night elicited strong feelings, but still there's an uncertainty, its not the right time to engage the Queen sexually and thankfully, without protest, Regina understands my hesitance and accepts it. She truly is understanding and I believe I've fallen in love. God the L word, when will that slip out.._

She moves away from the standing mirror and looks over the outfit sprawled on the bed. A dark red blouse with Grey skinny jeans and black high top boots. Of course a valued black leather jacket is there to finish off her look, _Regina got it for me as a present since my last one was melted in the fire._.She pulls her skinny jeans on when there's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opens with a soft click and Regina walks in but freezes mid step at the semi naked body greeting her, _Gods.._ Brown eyes rake up and down toned muscles but she notes scars littering white skin, _I did most of those.._ She swallows harshly.

Morrigan looks up at the regal woman, red blouse in hand and frowns, _why is she.._ Her eyes follow Regina's focus and she startles, _she's never seen me this naked before.._ Quickly the blouse covers her exposed torso, _I didn't_ _even think! Stupid!_..

"Shit sorry, I didn't think.."

"No no its okay don't be silly.." Regina clears her throat, finally meeting startled eyes and softens.."Really its okay, I just came to ask if you wanted to get out of the house for a while?"

Morrigan's fear is quickly forgotten, _I can go out?.._

"Yeah defiantly. No offense your house is beautiful but three weeks in here day in day out has started to grate on my sanity.." Regina grins.."So where are we going?"

"Well.."

Shifty brown eyes look away and Morrigan bites the inside of her cheek, _Ugh, I can see a compromise coming.._

"What do I have to do?"

"How did you.."

"Come on, I bet you talked to Swan and she only agreed to let me out if I did some sort of community service, am I right?"

Regina nods grimly.."I'm sorry."

Morrigan zips up her boots.."Its fine Regina, if it'll get them to trust me a little then I'll do their damn community service. Then maybe next time me and you can go out together..Just the two of us?" She stands, grabbing her leather jacket and throwing it on.

A warm smile pulls at red lips.."I'd like that."

"So, what has Swan got me doing? Rescuing a cat from a tree, picking up garbage.."

"Actually, its more like manual labor."

 _"Oh_?"

"They need help putting up the final foundations of the new sheriffs station."

"Really? So they need my strong back to lift a few logs?"

"Something like that."

Morrigan slowly advances, swaying her hips more than necessary and grinning cheekily.."Will you be staying?"

Regina's eyebrow slowly lifts.."I suppose I will."

"To monitor me?" Morrigan stops just shy of the woman's personal space, linking her hands behind her back and raking green eyes over the mayors pantsuit, _Time for round two. I WILL win this one.._

"I guess so. I cant have you running off now can I."

"And why would I run away from such a beautiful woman?"

"Perhaps you'll find something as equally beautiful and try to pursue that instead."

Morrigan leans forward and raises a seductive eyebrow at the stoic woman.."I doubt such a thing exists, my Queen."

"Well as a precaution, I may have to chain you to my car so your not tempted."

"Then pray tell, how will I be able to help the poor sheriff if I'm chained to your car?"

Regina leans forward, Morrigan biting her lip with a wide grin. _."Oh_ don't worry, I'd only chain your ankle, that way you can assist Miss Swan and I can keep you where I want you."

"My Queen, my Mayor and now it seems, my Warden." Morrigan quickly attempts to close the gap between their lips, _Got you finally.._ Regina grins, sliding away from the dominant kiss and slipping around her, _Damn it! So close.._ Morrigan stands still, her back straight and eyes forward as her Queen circles her slowly.

"Warden _huh_?"

Green eyes watch the prowling woman and she shivers as a finger is dragged across her red blouse and leather jacket.

Regina pauses just out of sight.."I think.."

Hands glide over Morrigan's shoulders and gently slide the leather jacket off.

"If I have to watch you all day.."

There's a shuffling of clothes from the wardrobe.

"Then I want to see more than a pretty face.."

Morrigan shivers as a finger glides down her spine before hands grab the fabric against her hips and gently pull upwards. Her heart races, her arousal building, _I've lost already, I'm not in control of shit.._ She lifts her arms above her head and the dark red blouse finally glides free.

Regina tosses the fabric onto the bed and picks up the low cut tank top, _this will do quite nicely.._

"Arms by your side dear.."

Morrigan immediately obeys allowing the top to slip over her head before placing her arms through in succession. Regina circles, slowly pulling the black material over Morrigans toned stomach and intentionally stroking her fingers against the skin as she goes. Mischievous brown eyes stare at dilated green as she takes a step back to admire her handy work.

"Much better, wouldn't you agree?"

Morrigan glances at her new attire and extensive cleavage.."Whatever the Warden wants."

Regina's phone rings from her jacket, breaking the rising euphoria before its answered with a click and brown eyes continue their inspection of pushed up breasts.."What can I do for you sheriff?...Yes she agreed...We'll be down shortly..." She ends the call quickly, placing her cell back in her pocket.."It seems they're eager for the help."

"Well I better not keep them waiting.." Morrigan grins, grabbing her leather jacket and slides passed the regal woman.."..Or keep you waiting for that show Warden." She smiles wickedly, winking at the wanting mayor and exits the room with flare..

* * *

The mayors black Mercedes pulls to the side of the road opposite the construction site. Morrigan looks up at the semi built structure and sighs, _They're not even half done! Almost finished setting the foundations my ass. But I'm embarrassed to admit, I'm scared. I haven't been in the public eye since the incident at the hospital over three weeks ago. There are a lot of people here.._ Green eyes scan the volunteers recognizing the dwarfs, Snow, a few of the fairies and the sheriff. The saviors mother seems to be dispensing water amongst the group as Swan and two dwarfs carry a large wooden beam, _I'm a little nervous.._ A hand gently lands on her leg and green eyes dart to a smiling Regina.

"Your going to be fine."

Morrigan smiles shyly but with a firm nod, Regina finally slides from the car, _well here we go.._ Morrigan follows the regal mayor across the dirty road and towards Mary Margret. She immediately feels eyes on her, the space growing silent as various people stop working to stare. She takes a deep breath, avoiding all eye contact, _Just stay calm.._

"Hey Regina, Morrigan, glad you could help out."

Morrigan watches the way Mary Margret intently stares, evaluating her with hopeful eyes _.._ "Yeah well, anything to get out of solitary confinement."

Regina's pouts a little.."Is it really that bad dear?"

The lesser witch smiles playfully.."At times, but most defiantly the company is worth my lack of freedom."

Both women stare at each other, their flirting noticed by the saviors mother who stares in wonder but Morrigan quickly clears her throat, the mayor refocusing her attention on their nosy company.

"So what is it you'd like her to do? It seems you need all the help you can get, the foundations haven't been set and its been three weeks."

"We had problems with the order and it set us back a couple of days, another month and the foundations should be set."

"A month?! That's completely unacceptable! They should be done by the end of the week."

"That's just not possible, we don't have enough bodies to work that fast."

"Then find more."

Just then the panting sheriff decides to join the heated group. Morrigan notices the thin line of sweat on Emma's brow and her dirty hands and clothes, _shouldn't have worn heeled boots today.._

"Hey Regina, hey Morrigan, how've you been?"

Morrigan raises a questionable eyebrow at the blonds pleasantries, _I haven't seen her in weeks but Regina had mentioned when she went for case meetings, Swan would always ask about my progress. Who knew the daughter of our enemy would care so much. Well she is Snow Whites daughter, I guess there's my answer.._

"I'm fine...Thank you for asking."

Emma looks a little taken aback, Morrigan's green eyes flickering back and forth between the equally surprised woman and she shifts uncomfortably, _this is awkward.._ She quickly refocuses on a couple of the dwarfs fumbling with a large beam in the background and so, taking advantage of the distraction, shes sliding passed the startled group and walking briskly towards the little men.

Bashful spots the placid witch approaching and drops his side of the timber, Happy shrieks as his arms crumble under the weight and the wood crashes to the floor.

"Bashful! Watch it will you!" The dwarf follows his brothers line of sight and his eyes bulge.

Morrigan can instantly see their worry as the noise around her suddenly stops. A shiver runs up her spine at the feeling of eyes on her back but she ignores it as best she can, _fucking great.._ She looms over the two dwarfs who take a cautious step back.

"I suggest you move.." The two men quickly step to one side causing green eyes to roll, _not like that morons_..

"I meant away from the beam, or would you prefer to get bashed in the head? And yes the pun was intentional little man." Both dwarfs quickly step away as she bends down to grip the middle of the large piece of timber.

Happy cautiously steps forward.."Do you want a hand with that?"

Her grin widens as she slips her hands under the wood and lifts the timber onto her shoulder. The men gawk before green eyes are looking at them pointedly.."Where do you want it?"

Happy laughs, slapping his brother on the arm who stutters, running ahead of them. _."Err_ here, over here, this way!"

Morrigan easily transports the timber across the yard with a bounce, the noise around her resuming and she grins at the whispers directed her way, _well this is certainly a step in the right direction.._

Emma watches the retreating trio a little stunned, _well I certainly wasn't expecting that. I half expected her to punch the dwarfs for some stupid reason, and whats with that Thank You earlier?_..She glances at Regina and shifts uneasy at the predatory look in brown eyes, _Holy crap, Is she having certain..thoughts?!_..She grimaces, _ugh, don't think about that Swan.._

"Well she's certainly keen."

Regina breaks from her trance, clearing her mind of her lustful urges.."Well being locked in the mansion has had its limits. I think its time shes released from house arrest."

"Its not house arrest Regina."

 _"Oh_? And what would you call it?"

Emma sighs.."Yeah I suppose your right, it seems she's come far and she hasn't torn anybody's face off recently."

 _"Oh_ Emma.." Mary Margret shakes her head at her grinning daughter.

"Well it's only early Miss Swan, you have the rest of the day yet.."

* * *

Morrigan leans against a stack of cement bags, flexing her aching back muscles and joints, _Jesus, I've been here for over four hours lugging wood and concrete about and they still haven't gotten any closer in completing the bastard! If I had my magic I could just build the foundations here and now. At the pace their going, it wont be done for another month.._ Happy and Leroy approach her pensively and she frowns, standing to her full height. Happy extends a small cup of water to her and she looks at it skeptically.

"Don't worry sister its not poisoned, believe me if we wanted you dead we're in a construction site where accidents are prone to happen."

Morrigan cocks an eyebrow at the grumpy man.."Indeed dwarf, so I suggest you keep that in mind next time you piss me off." She hesitantly takes the cup from Happy and inspects its contents before taking a sip.

"Anyway me and the guys were thinking, you have magic right? Why cant you and Regina just poof the building finished cause at this rate we wont be done until next Easter."

Morrigan frowns, finishing the rest of her water.."First of all, I no longer have access to my magic.." She waves the black and purple bracelet at them.."Second, since when are you interested in me using magic? Wasn't it you who voted to block it in the first place? _Oh_ and there's no chance in hell you'd get the Queen to use her magic to make your lives easier." She chuckles, walking through the pair who promptly follow.

"Well what if we took that bracelet off you?"

"You cant, only the Queen can do that."

"Well what if she took it off?"

Morrigan laughs.."Good luck with that."

"Look, this is really important, it would help the people of Storybrooke trust you more. Hell you'd be doing us all a favor and we'd owe you."

She pauses, turning apprehensively to a frowning Leroy, _perhaps if I helped, people would like me more and not be so scared. Maybe I can get Regina to take it off just this once.._

"Fine I'll talk to her, but I'm not making any promises. If she says no then its a no got it?!"

"Yeah yeah, sure thing sister."

Morrigan frowns and quickly scans the construction sight. She spots the regal mayor sat on a deckchair under the outdoor gazebo reading a magazine. She'd noticed throughout the day brown eyes watching her and the woman would occasionally bring her water, _When it was quiet Regina would steal a kiss when no one was looking, god I love that woman.._

Regina's attention flickers up from her Prague entry to approaching anxious green eyes _, Well whats this about then?_..The magazine falls to her lap as Morrigan slides in front of her.."Everything alright?"

"Yeah I just wanted to ask a favor."

"What is it?"

"Could you possibly..take the bracelet off? Its just to help build the station faster, they're getting nowhere at this pace and I was thinking.."

"Out of the question."

"Why? Its just to help.."

"I said no Morrigan!"

Morrigan glares.."Why the hell not?! I'm just trying to help people!"

"You'll be doing yourself no favors! What if you lose control?! Its dangerous here, a lot of people could get hurt if something happens!"

Morrigan looks down at her fidgeting hands frustrated, _I'm not even allowed to try and do the right thing!_..

Regina sighs wearily and softens, _I know what shes trying to do, she wants peoples forgiveness and thinks the the way of doing that is through her willingness to help. Its not wrong but what if she loses control? Peoples lives could be in danger. Shes done excellently over the past three weeks but the woman's temper is unpredictable, is it really worth the risk?.._

Regina stands, setting the magazine down and placing a warm hand on Morrigans dusty arm. The woman continues to avoid her causing her to crook a finger under Morrigans chin and refocus frustrated eyes.."I know you want to help but its not worth it."

"But you'll be here if anything happens, and you said I've being doing so well..please Regina."

"I don't know Morrigan.."

"Please I need to do this. I cant trap my magic forever, I have to learn to control my emotions someday."

Regina pauses, _maybe shes right, maybe this will be a huge step forward for her. Perhaps this is the best opportunity she gets to redeem some town credibility, besides if anything goes wrong I'll put her under a sleeping spell_..She sighs deeply, staring into green hopeful eyes.."Fine."

Morrigans face lights up.."Really?!"

"But under one condition!"

"Anything."

"I'll be stood by your side throughout and you'll only use magic to build the foundations, that's it, nothing more! And if I see any hint of you losing control your sent to sleep, am I understood?"

"Well technically that was two conditions.." Regina frowns deeply and she quickly raises her hands defensively.."Okay okay, yeah sure, anything you want." Regina walks off and she frowns.."Hey? What about the bracelet?" She quickly jogs to the woman's side.

"Yes we'll get to that, right after we clear the site first."

 _"Oh_ , Yeah course."

The mayor approaches a tired looking Sheriff and with little protest, Emma reluctantly agrees. Five minutes later the curious workers stand on the dirty road away from the unfinished sheriffs station. Leroy slides up next to Morrigan grinning, and much to her discomfort, he nudges her in the ribs excitedly.

"Knew you could butter the Mayor up."

"I'd watch myself if I were you dwarf, I didn't butter her up, I simply had to compromise in a brutal fashion." She looks sternly at the little man and he stares at her a little alarmed. Inwardly she wants to burst out laughing but she skillfully masters her features, _I love fucking with peoples heads.._

"What deal did you have to make?"

Morrigan stares intently into his brown eyes.."In exchange for helping you, I have to meditate by the well in the forest without food and water for three days. That's assuming I don't blackout here."

"Really?!"

 _His face is too much!_..A smile breaks through her facade and laughter bubbles from her throat.

Leroy frowns deeply.."Yeah yeah very funny. Just get on with it will you!" He stomps off with Morrigan's throaty laugh echoing after him.

"Don't feel to bad dwarf, half of it was true so your not a complete moron!"

Mary Margret, Emma and Regina walk up behind the laughing woman questionably.

"Whats so funny?"

Morrigan clears her throat, facing a grinning Emma.."Nothing, just messing with your little friends mind. I never knew dwarfs were so gullible.." She chuckles but quickly composes herself and clasps her hands together.."So, shall we do this?"

Determined, Morrigan paces to the front of the crowd with Regina falling in beside her warily. She takes a deep breath and raises the bracelet at the uneasy mayor.

"Remember, any sign of trouble.."

"I go to sleep, I know."

Regina hesitantly grabs Morrigan's wrist and attempts to calm herself, _Okay, we can do this.._ She pushes her magic into the bracelet and a moment later, there's a click and it drops into her palm. She stares intently at green eyes awaiting any change.."Well?"

 _I can feel my magic returning..its powerful and there's a hell of a lot of it. I need to get rid of it.._ Morrigan's anger bubbles away under the surface, _I need to pull at that anger to activate my magic but I have to be careful not to pull too much or I may lose control.._ Green eyes slide shut as she steady's her breathing and concentrates. After a pause, red eyes slide open and Regina quickly steps forward.

"Morrigan?"

"I'm okay, everything's fine.." Her smile alleviates the older woman.."I'm going to start."

With a nod, Regina takes a small step back but observes intently, _so far so good.._

Morrigan's hands slowly rise and she pulls at her magic. Large wooden beams, steel and cement gently lift from the ground, floating aimlessly in the air before beginning to simultaneously slot into place around the building. Shes hasty to pick up on the _oo's_ and _Ahh's_ of the crowd behind and a small grin tugs at pink lips, _they're impressed and I feel better with every passing second.._ She smiles broadly, _its working!_..

Emma watches the building slowly but surly piece itself together, _Shes saving everyone a hell of a lot of time and man power doing this. The witch is clearly changing for the better and it'll be hard for anyone in the town to see that now. Lets just hope there isn't a slip up.._ David roughly pushes passed her, heading straight for Morrigan and she panics, _Oh crap! Spoke too soon!_..Emma glances at her startled mother and quickly rushes after him.."David!"

Morrigan feels a presence before soon an anxious David is in front of her, an exciting gleam in his eye.

Regina watches Morrigans smile twist into a grimace and she finds herself scowling, _worst timing ever Charming!_..

"David you need to go!"

"Look I'm sorry but I think I found something."

Mary Margret and Emma step into the group and the blond quickly attempts to grab his arm.."David you really have to go." He steps away from her hand and erratically lifts a bunch of papers.

"I may have found survivors of your village!"

Morrigan frowns deeply, her anger rising. The erratic man continues to draw her attention causing her magic to waver.."I am not interested in your misinformation Shepherd, Leave!"

The women can sense the rising tension and Emma promptly moves to grab her father again but is nudged away. Regina grits her teeth, narrow eyes darting from an erratic David to a seething Morrigan.

"Sheriff remove your father or I will!"

 _I'm trying! David you moron! So not the time!_.."David we can talk about it later, Morrigans a little busy."

David continues staring and Morrigan bites her cheek, drawing blood from delicate skin, _He's pissing me off! You better step back Shepherd!.._ She feels a magical hand on her back attempting to sooth her but her simmering anger is reaching its pique.

"But I think I found witnesses to the fire, some say they spotted a girl hiding by a well when Georges men attacked."

Morrigans anger flares and she loses focus. A heavy beam of timber falls from the air crashing into the outdoor gazebo within the construction yard.

The loud crash elicits everyone's attention and Mary Margret's eyes widen.."David come on you can tell her about it later." She grips her husbands hand tightly and attempts to pull him away.

"But I have statements, people said they saw a little girl so perhaps shes not dead! Perhaps she was swept up by the curse and brought here!"

Regina glares at the pleading man, _he's pathetic! Instead of admitting what hes done, he's trying to make up excuses just to keep his title as Hero!_..She glances at afflicted red eyes, _this isn't good, perhaps I should cast the sleeping spell now.._

Morrigan's rage bubbles, her muscles tingling with primal dark magic wanting to be released, _I need to get away from him or I'm going to loose it!_..Red eyes dart to the man and a snarl ripples from her throat. Everything freezes as four sets of wide eyes refocus on her and the construction objects float eerily above the ground in the distance.

Morrigan breathes heavily through her teeth, attempting to calm her darker side but she knows shes too far gone, _fuck this!_..She pounces forward, David jumping from her path as she walks briskly into the construction yard. She pulls at her magic and immediately the objects in the air resume their work but at a dangerous pace.

Regina attempts to follow only to be pulled back harshly, narrowly avoiding a floating bag of cement. She roughly pulls her arm from Emma's grasp with a scowl.

"You cant go in there its too dangerous!"

"I'm not just going to stand back and let her lose control again!" Regina quickly steps back as a flying piece of timber comes uncomfortably close to her head. Objects consistently swirl around a furious Morrigan, burgundy smoke popping up around the building erratically.

"I'm sorry I just.."

Regina whirls, throwing David through the air with magic where he hits the road with a heavy thump. Mary Margret shrieks, running to his side as heels stalk forward but Emma is quickly blocking the furious mayors path.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

A red lip curls.."You couldn't leave well enough alone could you shepherd! Whatever happens, whatever she does its on your head!" There's a loud crash and all eyes dart to the tornado of flying objects.

 _My angers slowly slipping away but I need to do more! I still want to run over there and rip the fuckers head off!.._ Morrigan dangerously pushes her magic forward, her hands pressing against the dry wall and Immediately the flying objects plummet to the floor with a sequence of crashes and bangs. Red eyes slam shut as she focuses on her hate for Charming. The dry wall under her hands is blanketed by a mist of dark red magic as it spreads wildly throughout the foundations.

Morrigan thinks of her torture sessions with Teach. The magic flourishes bringing windows, doors, flooring, roofing, tiles, wallpaper, lights and plumbing to the slowly forming structure. Sweat beads at her forehead, _My magic..one last push.._ But this time she thinks of Regina, of Henry, and of Elinor. Dark red magic suddenly flares, streaks of purple light branching out from under her palms and seeping into the building. Within the station various rooms and jail cells are quickly constructed until Morrigan's magic stops abruptly, _Holy Shit I feel dizzy.._ She crunches harshly to her knees, slouching forward and resting her forehead heavily on the bricks of the newly formed station.

Suddenly a pair of gentle hands pull her back onto someones chest and she immediately knows the body behind, _Regina.._ Green eyes remain sealed as a hand gently strokes the side of her face and her world fades, _I..I cant feel my legs.._ She panics, her body slowly shutting down against her erratic minds wishes, _No this cant happen! Not now!_..Unwillingly she lets go and slowly slips into unconsciousness.

Regina gently shakes the woman in her arms, Emma, Mary Margret, the dwarfs and David looking on in anticipation.

"Morrigan? Speak to me dear?" There's a shooting pain in her chest as the fading body lies limp in her arms. Quickly she listens for breath and presses two fingers on a well known pulse point, _No breath, No pulse.._ Brown eyes widen.."No no! Wake up! CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Emma quickly pulls her phone from her pocket, dialing hastily as Regina lies the paling woman on the dusty ground.

"Morrigan!" She places an erratic hand on the younger woman's chest.."You don't get to leave me now! Not after everything!"

The emotionally frustrated mayor pulls at her magic, a dark purple mist ghosts over Morrigans chest before seeping into her body. Glassy brown eyes shimmer a vibrant purple as a small burst of energy jolts the limp body off the floor, _Breathe damn you!_..

Emma quickly moves over to the approaching crowd and ushers them back.."I need everyone to stay back!"

"You heard her people, stay back!" Emma raises a questionable eyebrow at Leroy and in return gets a simple shrug, _complicated fellow ain't ya Leroy.._

Regina almost whimpers, her heart aching as Morrigan slowly slips away, _please no, please don't leave me. This cant happen again, I cant lose another love.._ Regina pushes a large pulse of magic into the ailing body beneath, her soul going into that final burst before Morrigans eyes fly open and she gasps deeply for air.

Morrigan desperately scratches at the body above, green eyes darting from place to place as she frantically tries to sit up but the hand on her chest keeps her in place.."What.." A tear involuntarily slips from Regina's happy eyes.."Whats.."

 _"Shhh_ , Your okay, everything's okay."

After a beat, Morrigans breathing levels out as a grinning Emma bends down beside her and rests a hand on her dusty shoulder.."You like to cause a scene don't you?"

"You cant deny..I make your job..a hell of a lot more interesting.."

A playful smile tugs at the blonds lips.."That you do."

Morrigan's head drops to the dusty floor, eyes slipping shut and a weak painful groan escaping pink lips, _well that was eventful, I'm exhausted. Every muscle in my body is aching. Something went seriously wrong at the last push, it felt different somehow, more..raw, it drained the shit out of me. Must be why I blacked out.._ A gentle thumb continues to stroke her temple and green eyes crack open, refocusing on vibrant whiskey eyes lingering above.."Are you okay?"

Regina chuckles.."You nearly died and your asking me if I'm alright?"

"I nearly died?!"

Regina nods grimly _..Shit so I didn't black out, I actually died?.._ Morrigan pushes herself painfully onto her elbows after a small protest with the hand on her chest.

"You need to lie still and rest."

Morrigan looks at the mayor earnestly.."Can you help me up please?"

Regina frowns but finally concedes when she sees vulnerability in green eyes. She wraps an arm around the woman's back and grabs one of her hands. Emma rushes over to the pair and together they hoist a groaning Morrigan to her feet.

A wave of pins and needles prickle at her wobbly legs and she leans on both women, _come on you bastard legs! Work!_..

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Morrigan scoffs at the concerned sheriff.."Of course not, I'm not an invalid."

Emma grins at the woman's sass before quickly looking around for her mother.."Mary Margret can you get us a chair?" The pixie haired woman nods and immediately darts off into the crowd.

Morrigan glances around but pauses when she spots David staring at her, _Jesus he looks pathetic. He's never going to stop bugging me is he.._ The mans words echo around her mind, _it cant be true, and even if it was its impossible to know if the little girl was Elinor, There were many children in that village around her age at the time of the attack, it could have been any one of them. I refuse to fall back into false hope, especially after how it tore me apart the first time.._

"David go home.." The people around her startle at the soft tone.

"I'm sorry."

She looks away uninterested as he wanders off through the crowd defeated. She feels Regina's hand squeeze hers lightly as Mary Margret rushes into the clearing with a chair and a bottle of water.

"Here, and I got you some water."

With help from the two woman, Morrigan is slowly lowered into the chair and takes the water gratefully.."Thank you." She swigs the whole bottle quickly with Regina watching concerned.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

Morrigan shakily wipes her sweaty brow with the back of her hand.."I'm fine."

"I'd feel much better if you did."

Morrigan sighs, peering up at emotional brown eyes, _that look reminds me of when Henry brought me Starbucks..Fuck sake, I cant say no to that beautiful face.._

"Fine.."

Regina smiles weakly.."Thank you."

Emma picks up on the lovers concern and smiles _, I'm pretty sure most people here have caught onto the affectionate behavior between the two. I can guarantee by tomorrow the rumors will be swirling around town. Regina's not going to be happy but why she has to hide her relationship from the rest of the town I dont know, shes the Mayor and the Evil Queen, since when does she care about what anyone else thinks of her? Unless..Its probably Henry, shes probably scared of telling him about the relationship encase he rejects it. The kid will be fine though, he'll probably encourage his mom to be happy.._

Morrigan can finally feel her legs again and slowly, with unwanted support from Regina, stands and takes a couple of shaky steps forward. Wide green eyes finally take in her surroundings.

"I did it.." She stares at the rebuilt sheriffs station. Its a replica of its predecessor with an exception of the brickwork, which is now red and the roofs tiles are slated black with speckles of purple.

"Yes you did." Regina watches her lover with pride and affection, _well done my love.._ She cant help an urge to kiss the woman passionately but brown eyes quickly take note of the nosy crowd in the background and she stiffens, _how much did they see?_..Panic surfaces at the back of her mind while Emma approaches a smiling Morrigan.

"Great job I'd say, although I'm not sold on the brickwork, I liked the old color better."

Morrigan grimaces.."You mean a vile yellow like that awful car of yours?"

"Hey don't talk about bug like that."

"I think I just saved the people of Storybrooke a second eye sore, you should be thanking me.." Both women grin but glancing at Regina, Morrigan takes note of worried brown eyes staring into the crowd. Shes also is attentive to the olive hand that's dropped from her arm so she quickly clears her throat, drawing the dazed mayors attention, _Perhaps its time to go.._

"Regina should we go?"

"Yes of course. Thank you for your help Miss Swan, Miss Blanchard. I'll be in touch soon about my case sheriff."

"Yeah no problem, and Morrigan? We all appreciate what you did for us. And thanks for not killing David." They grin at each other, Emma noting the way Morrigan slouches at an angle.."Do you need any help back to your car?"

Regina quickly jumps in, wrapping her arm around Morrigans.."No we can manage."

Morrigan nods respectively at the blond before she and Regina are slowly walking back to the black Mercedes. She flops onto the black leather seat, her head leaning back and eyes closed wearily. She feels the vibration of the engine before soon they pull away from the newly built sheriffs station in silence, _next time Swan asks for my help, I'll just be content with saving a cat from a damn tree_...


	26. Light in the Dark

_**Trigger Warnings: Sexual Themes...**_

* * *

Mary Margret throws her coat and bag down harshly on the kitchen counter. Emma watches as her mother storms around the lofts kitchen, roughly preparing two cups of hot coco, _Ever since Regina and Morrigan left shes been in a foul mood. I'm not exactly sure why but if I had to guess, its probably something to do with David and the little stunt he pulled. Speaking of which.._ The uneasy man sits on the couch watching his wife silently _, That was one of the stupidest things he's probably ever done, We're lucky Morrigan didn't go bat shit crazy again and blow up the entire block! I may not have magic but I sure as hell felt the power radiating from the woman, it was just like at the lake.._ She watches as David slowly approaches his fuming wife.

"Mary Margret I'm sorry."

The woman ignores him, tipping coco powder into two mugs so he hesitantly approaches as Emma hangs up her coat, lingering by the door, _I'm staying out of this one.._

"I just wanted to tell her the good news, I didn't mean.."

"No David!" Mary Margret's furious eyes dart to him.."What you did today was selfish and cruel!"

"Well I wouldn't call it that, I was trying to help."

"Help?! You realize you put everyone in danger by rushing in there announcing that her dead daughter is suddenly alive! What kind of reaction did you think you'd get?! A hug?! A pat on the back and a job well done?!"

"No but.."

"But nothing David! You should have talked to us first, told us what you were doing instead of launching yourself into this selfish heroes quest!"

"How is it selfish?! I'm trying to help her even after everything she's done to us.."

"Its selfish because she's come to terms with her daughters death, but now your trying to give her false hope! You know what, lets say your right and Morrigan believes what your saying, what if at the end of it all it turns out not to be her daughter. You realize it'll destroy her all over again."

"But isn't it worth a try, we're talking about her daughter here."

"David, if we were talking about Emma what would you do?"

"I'd try." Mary Margret shakes her head sadly.."You wouldn't?!"

"Its not as simple as that, if I had come to terms with my own daughters death and then suddenly, decades later, the man indirectly responsible for it tells me she may be alive, I'd be a mess, I wouldn't know what to think and for Morrigan its ten times worse, cant you see that?"

David props his elbows on the kitchen island looking around desperately. After a pause, he finally concedes and places his head in his hands.."I just..Its my fault shes dead, everything Morrigans done to us, to our friends, its my fault and I just want to fix it."

Mary Margret leans over, placing a gentle hand on his arm.."I know you feel guilty but its just as much my fault as it is yours. I put pressure on you to get those supplies, so really if it wasn't for me hounding you to go to the village, Georges men never would have attacked.." David lifts his head, blue eyes glassy.."But you know what? We can both stand here all night and argue whose fault it was, or we can move forward. Morrigans happy now, she has Regina and Henry, and even some of the dwarfs are taking to her."

"Yeah especially Leroy." Emma leans on the kitchen island smirking.

"See things are looking up."

"Yeah your right. How could I have been so stupid.." Mary Margret's hand slides into his and squeezes gently.."I need to apologize properly."

Emma glances at Mary Margret. _."Eh_ , Perhaps that's not such a good idea."

"At least not yet anyway, Morrigan seemed okay when she left earlier but, well no one really knows whats going through that woman's mind."

"Except Regina." Emma grins and David frowns perplexed.

"Whats going on?"

Both woman steal glances, _Are we allowed to say? Well it is David, I doubt he'll tell anyone.._

"Well, Regina and Morrigan are kinda..together." Emma chuckles as her fathers brow shoots into his hairline.

"What?! You mean together, together?!"

His wife smiles broadly.."But clearly Regina's uncomfortable with the news getting out so for now, don't say anything."

"Well after today he wont have to.." Her parents stare questionably. _."Oh_ come on, your saying you didn't see the flirty gestures and doey eyes they were giving each other all day? "

"Well now that you mention it.."

"And when Regina was reviving her? That's why I tried to keep people back, let Regina keep a little dignity at least."

Mary Margret rolls her eyes.."I don't think people were that observant, if they were, Leroy would have been the first to rant about it. Then evidently he would have taken to the streets shouting _Big News_."

"Yeah maybe, I guess I should call Regina, see how Morrigan is. The woman nearly just died building us a station."

David leans on the counter curiously.."How is the station, inside I mean?"

"It needs a few touches but everything we need is there. We should be able to reopen within the next couple of days."

Mary Margret clicks her fingers.."We should do something nice for her, to say thank you and all."

"Maybe a party at Granny's?"

"A party! Cool, who's it for?" All three adults turn to see Henry bounding into the loft with Ruby close behind.

"Yeah, whats this about a party?"

Mary Margret smiles weakly.."Well we thought it might be a good idea to do something nice for Morrigan. She did just build us a sheriffs station, I think she deserves the credit."

Ruby raises a questionable eyebrow.."Morrigan built the sheriffs station? How?"

Henry curiously slips onto one of the stools at the kitchen island. The three adults hesitate before Emma speaks up, _well he's going to find out sooner or later.._

"She used magic Henry."

His face drops a little.."How? I thought the bracelet.."

"Regina removed it, they told me about their idea to build the foundations but..well she ended up building the whole thing in less than five minutes."

"Cool! I wish I was there!"

Henry beams at the blond who steals a glance at her uncertain Mother, _no, you really don't kid.._

"So where's she and mom now?"

"They're probably resting back at the mansion."

"Can I go and see them?"

"Not tonight kid."

Henry pouts and Mary Margret quickly jumps to the rescue.."Emma's right Henry, using that much magic really took a lot out of Morrigan, she needs her rest."

"I'll tell you what, I was just about to call Regina so I'll ask if you can visit tomorrow after school." Emma compromises.

"Can I talk to them? I'll be quick I promise."

"Sure, just let me talk to Regina first."

"Okay."

Emma walks into the living room, pulling her cell as Mary Margret grabs another mug from the kitchen cupboard.

Ruby rests her elbows on the kitchen counter and grins.."Anyways what's this about a party? What were you thinking?"

"It wouldn't be massive, just a few people Morrigan can tolerate, and maybe you could talk to Granny about having it in the diner?"

Ruby shakes her head. _."Oh_ No, don't rope me into this, you know how Granny feels about Morrigan. Last time she was in the diner she nearly killed us both, besides Granny's still saving to patch the dry wall where that guy flew into it."

"Please she'll listen to you. What if I fixed her wall?"

Ruby frowns at the school teacher.."And how are you supposed to do that?"

"Hey Kid your moms on the phone." Henry jumps off his stood and runs into the living room.

David speaks up.."I can help fix the dry wall and probably get what you need for free off Marco."

Ruby studies the pair skeptically.."Fine I'll ask her, but if she says no your on your own."

"Thanks Red."

The wolf grins.."Since when are you two so sympathetic towards the witch? Last time I checked she was trying to kill you."

"Well things change, people change, and I have to believe its for the better."

"Right well, I better be off, got the early shift in the morning."

Emma and Henry slide up to the kitchen counter and two cups of hot coco are pushed in front of them.

"Thanks for looking after Henry Rubes, I owe you one." Emma slurps her hot beverage happily.

"No biggie, I'll ask Granny about the party and get back to you."

"Seeya later Ruby." Henry pipes up after a large and scolding swig of his hot chocolate.

"Bye Henry." The young wolf slips through the weathered door with a silent thud behind her.

"So, whens the party?"

Mary Margret meets Henry's excited eyes.."Well we're not sure, everything's a little complicated at the moment."

"Why?"

All three adults inwardly sigh, preparing themselves for a very long and complicated conversation..

* * *

Regina places her cell back in her bag with a weak smile, _I feel a little better after talking to Henry, he seems oblivious to the events of today. The only thing I can decipher is that he knows Morrigan used magic to rebuild the sheriffs station but nothing more thankfully. He wanted to talk to her but I don't think shes up to it.._ She coasts into the kitchen, pulling on a pair of oven mitts and opens the oven door to slide a homemade pizza out, _not really my fortay but Morrigan said once how much she loves "a good mushroom pizza now and again".._ Her mind mulls over the events at the hospital and a frown replaces her smile, _she was as white as a sheet and barely moving. I panicked when she was rushed in to see a doctor, turns out from what medical science can deduce, the woman was extremely dehydrated. They insisted she stay over night but the stubborn girl had protested. I wasn't pleased but fighting with her wouldn't have helped so I had to bring her back to the mansion. Shes been through nearly two dozen bottles of water in the past four hours but looks remarkably better.._

Regina pulls off her oven mitts and apron, neatly folding them over the kitchen counter before pulling out a pizza cutter from the drawer, _Morrigan said she was going to take a shower about twenty minutes ago but I've yet to hear the water running. I thought something happened but I can hear her walking around up there. I wonder what she's doing? I'm itching to find out but being constantly in the woman's face 24/7 and asking what shes doing all the time isn't healthy for her. Its scary..scary that she may start pushing me away if I let my possessive side, the Queen, get the best of me.._ She places the triangled pieces of Pizza on a large plate and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge _, I was scared today. I haven't felt like that in a very long time. If she would have died, I cant even...I love her deeply and when she slipped away for that briefest of moments the feeling was..almost indescribable. It was somehow even worse than when I lost Daniel and that's just terrifying.._ Regina picks up the plate of pizza and quickly heads upstairs..

* * *

Morrigan drops a plum purple towel on the floor by the bath and sits carefully on the toilet lid, _Everything hurts..again. Am I doomed to constantly be in pain all my life.._ Green eyes watch hot water pour from the tap, slowly filling the porcelain tub as bubbles begin to pop into existence from beneath the surface. She stands wearily to face her reflection in the large mirror above the sink and leans on the counter _, Something's bugging Regina but she refuses to say anything when I bring it up. I love her but shes starting to get on my nerves, yeah sure I nearly died but in the end I didn't, shes been pussy footing around me like I might break in two at any moment. I've already said I'm fine but she wont accept it. Sure I have some achy muscles and I'm a bit dehydrated but compared to what the Evil Queen put me through, she should know what happened today barely even compares.._

Morrigan sighs, looking down at her exposed wrist, _she forgot to put the bracelet back on, I thought it would be freeing without it but I just feel so..exposed, everything's fucked up.._ She slowly slips out of her jeans and tank top, folding them neatly and placing them on the toilet lid. She moves over to the bath and turns the tap off, dipping her hand in the water, _that's fine, I cant be bothered waiting any longer.._ She makes a move to remove her bra but pauses, _I forgot the damn shampoo, Ugh.._ Groaning and clasping the back of her bra, she heads from the bathroom, pushing her bedroom door open and quickly walks to the side table oblivious to wide brown eyes staring at her from the back of the room.

"Where the hell.." She opens the bedside drawer and rummages through the contents, _smells good in here, wonder what Regina's making?_..

Regina watches the woman intently, brown orbs raking over Morrigans smooth legs and peaked backside. She swallows harshly, her arousal building and unable to do anything but observe.

 _"Ah_! There your are."

Morrigan pulls out a red bottle of shampoo and grins, _Regina likes the smell of this one so quickly it's become my favorite._.She turns to leave but shrieks, jumping back and nearly dropping the bottle in her hands at a gawping Regina at the back of the room, _how the hell did I not see her?!_..

"I-I'm sorry I just.."

Morrigan clutches the red bottle to her chest and watches as the regal woman uncomfortably avoids looking at her directly, _well shes going to see my body at some point.._ Green eyes refocus on the luscious pizza and a bottle of water on the small vanity, _holy shit pizza!_..

"Its okay, that smells delicious by the way. Oh My God is that Mushroom!" She quickly slides alongside the startled mayor, her semi nakedness forgotten and eyeing the pizza hungrily.

Regina's gobsmacked, a smile curling onto red lips at green excited eyes.."I thought you might like to indulge after what happened today."

Morrigan quickly refocuses on the woman's sad smile and frowns, _Right that's enough.._ She takes Regina's hand, sitting them both on the bed and placing the bottle of shampoo on the floor, _we need to talk about this now.._

"Listen, what happened today was complicated so we need to talk about it. Clearly something's bothering you."

Regina stares downcast at their entwined hands.."I already told you I'm fine."

"No don't do that, look at me Regina.." Brown eyes glance up.."If this is about people finding out we're together, I'm sorry but that's bound to happen sooner or later. But do you know what I really think? I think this is about Henry.."

"Its not just Henry."

"Then what is it? You can tell me."

Regina abruptly stands, shying her face.."It don't give a damn what the pathetic people of this town think of me..and Henry, I think he would understand.."

"Then what is it?"

Regina whirls, tears brimming in angry eyes and frowning down on a startled Morrigan.."You almost died today!"

 _"Almost_ , but look, I'm still here."

"It don't find this amusing! You nearly died! And all to prove that somehow you can be trusted?! You put their stupid ideals above your own safety and I almost lost you! How can you be so.." She shakes her head, pacing furiously and Morrigan watches on guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think.."

"No you didn't! I told you it wasn't worth it but you did it anyway!"

Morrigan frowns.."I seem to recall you supported my decision!"

"Yes and that's whats taring me apart!"

Silence...Morrigan stares unnerved at the tears forming in haunted brown eyes.

"Daniel died because of me, because he loved me, because it was my decision to run away. If I lose you.." Regina's voice breaks and she whirls, hiding her weakness as Morrigan sits frozen on the maroon sheets.

 _Daniel? Her former fiance? I've heard the rumors of her previous engagement to a stable boy but nothing was specific. I need to remember to bring it up again, clearly this Daniel is a key part of Regina's past.._ Morrigan slots in behind the woman and gently pulls Regina around to cup her cheeks.

"I'm not leaving you Regina. After everything I've been through, _we've_ been through, nothing can keep us apart. I'm sorry for scaring you and I promise it wont happen again. It was a stupid idea and your right, I selfishly put other people before us and I'm truly sorry. I..I Love you and I never wanted you to feel like this, please forgive me."

Regina stares at earnest green eyes, _she loves me?.._ The words are like an euphoric wave that crashes into her full force, _she loves me!.._ She quickly crashes red lips into the unsuspecting woman's and after a moments shock, Morrigan soon finds herself easing into the passionate kiss. She can feel a certain ferocity as Regina's tongue invades her mouth, wildly attacking her own and she fidgets at the rapid amount of air leaving her lungs.

One of Regina's arms hooks around Morrigans lower back, pulling the woman's exposed chest flush against her black power suit as a strong hand wraps around the back of her neck, deepening their kiss. Morrigan struggles for breath and pulls away reluctantly to stare into flickering purple eyes.

Regina scrutinizes the body before her, soon finding the woman's red laced bra and grins wickedly. Her hand quickly slaps against Morrigans chest and the woman's firmly pushed backwards, flopping onto the bed with a bounce.

The move was sudden, and before Morrigan can right herself properly, Regina's on top of her, straddling her waist and pressing down on her stomach. A brief moment of panic flashes in deep green eyes but soon disappears as fingers sensually stroke the skin on her stomach and hips. She can see Regina's possessive nature breaking through and it unsettles her a little, _its like back at the palace..but this is Regina, my Regina, and I trust her..Oh my god it suddenly makes sense! The Evil Queen was so possessive because deep down my Regina had strong feelings for me.._ Ferocious red lips suddenly latch back onto hers pulling her from her thoughts. After the Queens exploration of her mouth, a tongue slides down her cheek, teeth nibbling at her jawline and across her neck. Wanting soft hands continue to roam milky white skin and Morrigan moans her content. Before long Regina bolts upright and with a flick of her wrist the power suit is gone leaving a black laced bra and matching panties. Green eyes widen, _holy fuck shes perfect!_..Morrigan's hands move to touch the smooth olive stomach in front of her but her wrists are gripped and pinned to the bed.

 _"Ah ah_ , no touching.." The regal woman lies flat against the body underneath, sliding luscious red lips against Morrigans ear.."Patience, and if your good, perhaps you can taste my forbidden fruit.."

The pledge elicits a shiver as Morrigan arches her back, attempting to push her body further against the woman on top. Regina chuckles darkly, pulling back and staring into wanting green eyes. Slowly the former Queen sits upright and with a wave of Regina's hand, both woman are completely naked. Morrigan's breath hitches, eyes quickly refocused on supple rounded breasts hovering over her, _dear god.._ Her arousal hits overdrive, her sex pooling.

Purple eyes rake over the fully exposed body below, her own arousal pooling and spilling onto the toned stomach beneath. Morrigans hands greedily try to touch Regina's supple breasts only to be pinned back down. Regina lifts a questionable eyebrow, moving her face inches from the wanting woman's.

 _"Tsk-Tsk_ , _Oh_ naughty girl, what did I just say?"

"I need to."

Regina chuckles darkly, pulling away as Morrigan attempts to kiss her.."Now now, I don't have to restrain you do I?"

 _Fuck me this is so hot! I've never really thought about bondage in the bedroom. All of my previous experiences with that kind of thing have been unpleasant to say the least but I can see her want. The Queen likes bondage, well I'm certainly not surprised considering all of the little power games we play.._

"I.."

Regina looks peers down at her lover, purple eyes looking for any sign of discomfort, _her body's still relaxed and very wanting but I don't want to push her into anything.._ There's a pause before a small grin rolls onto pink lips giving Regina her answer, _very well my dear, let the games begin.._ Slowly she lets go of Morrigans wrists and latches red lips onto one of the woman's breasts. Her tongue flicks and curls around the erect bud, her teeth scratching and nipping at skin prompting a yearning moan from above. Her hand cups Morrigan's second breast, squeezing lightly as her other slides down the woman's thigh and squeezes pale flesh.

Morrigan bucks, arching her back and pushing her breast further into Regina's mouth. Another desperate moan escapes her, her core aching to be touched, _I need to touch her, this is torture!_..Her hands ball in the sheets but inevitably, one finds its way into raven hair. Teeth bite into her nipple and she yelps, her hand retracting from the woman's hair quickly as wicked purple eyes slide up to greet her. Soft fabric quickly snakes around Morrigan's wrists, pulling the limbs above her head whilst Regina sits up, smiling wolfish.

"Much better."

Morrigan grins.."Is this part of my punishment, _my Queen_?" She purrs the woman's title and watches as the last slither of brown is consumed by lustful purple, _its beautiful to see and scares me shitless at the same time.._ She feels the woman's sex rub against her stomach, a slick wetness coating her skin as Regina bites her bottom lip grinning wickedly.

"If so, I'm afraid you've started Poorly _your Majesty_." She chuckles, flexing her wrists in her bindings and taunting the lustful woman that little bit more, _She wants to play? I'm happy to oblige_..

 _"Oh_ my dear your little games wont work here, because right now.." Regina leans against her captives ear and claws at the woman's hipbone provoking a pained and aroused groan.."Your _Mine!_ "

 _Fuck! My ovaries just exploded.._ A tongue licks up the side of Morrigan's jaw and latches onto her mouth as a hand lightly squeezes her neck. Teeth nip at her lip, drawing blood and prompting a metallic tang to swirl with the intruding tongue in her mouth. A smooth hand slowly strokes her inner thigh, sliding over her glazed sex releasing a growl and Regina smiles into the dominating kiss.

They pull away abruptly, red lips curling into a snarl, Purple eyes rooting the memorized woman to the bed. _."Mine!"_

"Yours." Morrigan wheezes out before Regina's mouth clamps onto her neck, biting down harshly while two fingers slide into her slick folds. A strangled moan painfully rips from Morrigans throat, the teeth on her neck breaking skin as a cool tongue occasionally licks the wound sensually. Two fingers slowly slide inside her sex, pumping in and out at a steady pace while she fights with her bonds, attempting to pull her hands free as she rocks her hips in time with the woman's momentum.."I need.."

The Queens tongue licks the damaged skin at her neck before dark eyes pull back.."What do you need my dear?"

The sultry voice and light squeeze on Morrigan's neck makes her mind fuzzy. The woman's fingers begin to twist and curl inside her cunt making her moan.."Regina I need to.."

"Where's your decorum dear."

Morrigan groans, pulling at her silk bonds as the hand around her neck squeezes. _."Fuck!_..Please My Queen..I need more.." She cries out, tugging on her restraints as another two fingers slide into her painfully. She can feel her cunt attempting to accommodate as the woman's pace increases punishingly, _Its too much, I'm going to.._

"Do you need anything else?" The Queens maddening chuckle and dark grin almost sends Morrigan over the edge. Regina feels her lovers walls slowly tighten around her fingers and she slows her pace, _not yet my dear.._ Regina slides her fingers out from dripping folds, raising them towards her mouth and watches gleefully as Morrigan huffs her irritation, tugging harshly at her bonds and growling. Red lips curl into a smirk whilst the slick digits slide onto her tongue and are slowly sucked clean.

Morrigans breath hitches as Regina slowly dips in between her parted legs, scratching harsh nails down her firm torso. The former Queen grins wickedly, puffs of cool air at Morrigan's glistening sex making her shiver before a tongue suddenly begins lapping up her arousal greedily. She moans, lifting her hips to Regina's mouth as a tongue dances around her clit and a hand caresses her breast. The regals expert tongue plunges into her cunt abruptly, a thumb rubbing her clit erratically and she bucks, thrusting towards the body below and pushing Regina deeper. She moans desperately as a hand grips her ass roughly, positioning her cunt higher for further access. With Regina's sexual onslaught never faltering, her mind finally explodes and she tumbles over the edge screaming through her trembling orgasm.

After a moments bliss, Morrigan's slowly brought down from her high with an expert tongue, waiting a moment while it laps up the remaining mess between twitching thighs. She tries to control her breathing but her chest continues to heave, _Holy. Fucking. Christ! Ive never had sex like that, ever! Nothing even comes close.._ Regina crawls up her body smiling broadly.

"I take it your pleased?"

"Pleased..doesn't even..remotely cover..how I'm feeling right now.."

The older woman chuckles, leaning in and claiming Morrigan's lips, _Is that me?! Its weird but..arousing.._ Regina pulls back, laying her head on Morrigans chest and drapes a leg and arm over possessively. The silk bonds at firm wrists slowly fall away relieving tired arms which cradle the black haired beauty on her chest. Morrigan slowly moves one hand down the woman's curves but its caught.

Regina looks into confused green eyes.."Not tonight my love, your tired and need to rest."

Regina claims her lips before she can protest, _well bugger. Guess the whole tasting of the forbidden fruit comment was a crock of shit!_..The regal woman resumes her position, stroking Morrigan's toned stomach but the former bandit can feel her aches and pains returning, _Damn my bath! Hmmm my bath..well if I cant touch Regina here..._ A mischievous grin graces pink lips. Morrigan strokes a hand lovingly through Regina's hair before they both suddenly disappear in a plume of burgundy smoke.

When the magic fades, Regina startles, wide brown eyes darting around her bathroom, _what the hell?!_..Warm water rises just under her breasts, bubbles sticking to olive skin as an arm snakes around her stomach and her attention refocuses on the grinning woman behind.

"Well I was going to take a bath before you seduced me so.."

"I believe I wasn't the only one to indulge, and I seem to recall some begging on your part." Regina grins, leaning back into the chuckling woman's embrace.

"Whatever you say, my Queen."

 _"Hmm_..." Brown eyes slip shut as she nestles into the chest behind her, _this is heaven.._ Hands suddenly begin rubbing her thighs and she cant help her building arousal _, Damn it Morrigan, Your doing it on purpose.._

"You will stop immediately!"

Morrigan grins playfully.."Stop what my Queen." Her hand teases above the woman's sex and Regina's legs unconsciously inch apart.

"I know what your doing and it.." Her breath hitches, brown eyes flying open as fingers dip into her folds, caressing her clit sensually. Her breast is squeezed roughly and olive hands grip the sides of the tub, raven hair leaning back onto Morrigans shoulder.

Green eyes watch the regal woman carefully as Morrigan slips two of her fingers inside Regina's cunt. A quick hand suddenly grips her hair, pulling her into a heated kiss as the former Queen pants. Morrigans fingers pump in and out of the woman's cunt briskly, the water met with fair resistance splashing onto the tiled floor as an olive leg is quickly hooked over the edge of the tub.

"More!"

Morrigan grins at the passionate order, the hand in her hair pulling tightly, _As you wish.._ She slips another digit inside the woman's cunt receiving a growl and feels the Queens body rock in time with her pace. She pushes up roughly, twisting and curling, Regina's walls beginning to tighten while she quickly picks up her pace to push her lover towards her orgasm. Regina moans, pulling Morrigan's head forward and pushing raven hair further into the shoulder behind her. Pink lips latch onto the smooth olive neck presented, licking and nipping sensually as the Queen moves her head to the side exposing more olive skin to be conquered.

Regina's breathing is rapid as her walls finally clamp onto Morrigans slippery digits. Her head pushes back, body arching as a pleasurable cry tares from her throat. Her legs shake, a ripple running through her, the water trembling with her excitement until after moments of pleasure, shes slowly brought down and Morrigans fingers slide from her cunt.

She can feel Regina's erratic heartbeat echo through her own chest when the woman collapses into her arms. Brown eyes slide shut and her lover smiles broadly, _Well that went well, but I know I can do better. We're in a tub for fuck sake, it wasn't easy to get the woman off in here.._ Morrigan slips a hand around the woman's waist, pulling them closer together and wrapping the other around Regina's arms. She kisses the wet forehead lying in the crook of her shoulder and gets a loving hum in return.

"I hope you weren't too uncomfortable."

Regina chuckles.."Uncomfortable isn't the word I would describe.."

Green eyes study the sleepy mayor as slowly Morrigan pushes a wet piece of hair from Regina's face and tucks it behind the woman's ear.

Brown eyes flicker open.."What?"

"Your so beautiful.." Regina's cheeks flush slightly and Morrigan grins.."I mean not bad for a woman in her fifties."

Her lover raises a questionable eyebrow.."Speak for yourself dear."

Morrigan laughs deeply, her head collapsing on the tubs edge and she cant help her tears surfacing. Regina shifts, smiling at the woman but the laughter dies down and a tear rolls from green eyes.

"Whats wrong?!"

Morrigan smiles happily _, there she goes caring about me again.._

"Nothing I just thought..I thought I'd always be alone. I love you Regina."

Their foreheads touch, green and brown eyes sliding shut.

"I love you too."

Morrigan's heart explodes in her chest, the declaration meaning more to her than the air she breathes. Regina leans in, kissing her gently when a sudden flash of light pulses outwards and spreads throughout Storybrooke.

Morrigan darts back, eyes wild with panic.."What the hell was that?!"

Regina stares alarmed, _that was..true loves kiss! How?! Is Morrigan..is she my true love, my soul mate?! But what about Daniel? What about.._

"Regina what was that?"

"That was..."

Silence...

Green eyes fill with worry.."Shit! Did I do something?! Did my magic.."

Regina cups the frantic woman's cheeks, brown eyes welling up with tears.."That was true loves kiss."

Morrigan stares, _true loves kiss?! That means.._

"Oh my god!..Oh my god!"

Regina laughs, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss until the house phone echos around the couple, disturbing their romantic entanglement. Regina moans, pulling away reluctantly.

"Leave it." Morrigan dives back in for a kiss but Regina hesitantly pulls away.

"I cant."

"It'll only be Swan, she can wait until morning." Morrigan locks her lips onto Regina's neck, sucking lightly. The regal woman whimpers but a hand gently pushes at her lovers chest.

The phone stops ringing and Morrigan grins. _."Oh_ well, guess we missed it." She resumes assaulting olive skin and then a cell phone is heard ringing from the foyer. Morrigan groans in frustration, pulling back to look at amused brown eyes.

"It'll be about the magic."

"What are you going to tell them?"

Regina's face is stoic as she climbs out of the tub.."The truth I suppose."

"Your going to tell them it was true loves kiss?"

Regina looks a little pensive as her cell stops ringing but immediately after, the house phone takes over. She grabs a Grey silk robe, wrapping it around her quickly.

"There's no point denying it, Miss Blanchard already knows what type of magic that is. She undoubtedly has worked it out already.."

Regina glides to the door but pauses when Morrigan makes a move to follow.."No, you stay and relax, I can handle Miss Swans hysterics."

Morrigan settles back in the warm water, watching Regina leave with a spring in her step, _Shes really going to tell them?_..She leans her head back on the porcelain tub, closing her eyes and allowing the water sooth her aching muscles, _Things are about to get a hell of a lot more interesting around here..._


	27. Dangerous Love

_**Trigger Warnings: Explicit Sexual Themes (Magical/BDSM)...**_

* * *

Green eyes flicker open and shy away from the beam of light creeping through the black curtains. Morrigan huffs at the slight ache in her lower back, _guess the bath helped a little last night. Last night..Now that was a night I'll never forget. Regina's my true love..Oh shit!.._ Her eyes dart open, promptly scanning the empty bed, _I got out of the bath shortly after Regina left to deal with the phone call. I heard her almost arguing with the person on the other end. I remember pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and waiting for her on the bed but then nothing. Damn, I must have fallen asleep..but I don't remember being under the covers or closing the curtains..hmm, Regina probably.._ She slumps out of bed, yawning and draws the curtains, hissing as the light forces her eyes shut, _fuck that's bright! What time is is?.._ She glances at the clock on the vanity, _**12:24pm**_ , Green eyes widen.

"Shit!"

 _How the hell have I slept for so long?! And why the hell didn't Regina wake me?! Didn't I have a session with the bug like two and a half hours ago?!.._ She quickly runs around pulling on discarded clothes and dashes from the room. She fly's down the grand staircase, callously pulling on her blue vest top.

"Regina?"

Silence...

Morrigan darts from room to room, her panic increasing, _where is she?!_..

"Regina?!" She throws the backdoor open, scanning the garden intently, _No, Where the hell?!_..She slams the door shut, panicked green eyes flicking from place to place, _what if something happened while I was sleeping? What if someone took her again?!_..She quickly spots a piece of paper on the kitchen island and runs over..

 _ **..Morrigan,**_

 _ **Ive gone to the Sheriffs apartment to speak with her and the two idiots. I left you sleeping as thought it best for you to rest after yesterday and last nights rather fruitful endeavor. Don't be alarmed I'll be back shortly, I made you lunch, its in the fridge just encase I don't return in time. See you soon my love, X**_

 _ **R.**_

Morrigan's panic recedes, her erratic heart settling in her chest, _at the Charming's? Bet that's a barrel of laughs.._ Her stomach growls and she lays a hand over the distressed organ, _guess I'll have lunch then.._ She places the paper back down on the counter and opens the fridge.

"Lunch, Lunch."

Green eyes inspect each shelf, finally landing on a rather large club sandwich with side salad. She smiles, pulling out the delicious produce and plops down on one of the island stools. Taking a bite she groans, her mouth watering, _Gods that woman knows how to make some fantastic food. Its a bloody sandwich and I feel like I'm about to have an orgasm over it. What is that? Two types of cheese.._ She hungrily places several tomatoes and lettuce leaves in her mouth, _better eat at least some of the salad or Regina will get all moody and prattle on about a healthy diet for my recovery or some shit.._

The mansion is eerily quiet, too quiet, _how the hell did she stay in this house by herself for all those years? Its so bloody depressing and its only been ten minutes. I hope I can take her out at some point today, I have something in mind for a small date_..She suppresses a shiver.. _God I haven't dated in a very long time never mind planned one, but it cant be that bad right?_..

Morrigan's thoughts are interrupted by the front door opening abruptly. She watches an angry Regina stomp in and flinches at the eventual slamming door. Green eyes follow the older woman charge into her study, another door slamming shut behind her _, what the hell did the Charming's say?!.._ Morrigan slips from her stool and makes her way to the closed door, she can hear pacing footsteps and the distinct clatter of glass, _she must be drinking.._ She steels herself, knocking lightly and slowly opens the door.

"Regina? Are you okay?" She steps inside the office, ever wary of any impending flying objects that may cross her path. Green eyes find the older woman pacing by the window and sipping from a small crystal glass. The angry mayor has yet to look at her as she takes a wary step further into the room.

"Regina?"

"What!"

Morrigan jumps a little as fiery brown eyes lock onto her.."What happened?"

Regina ignores her, continuing her pacing and takes a large gulp of cider. Morrigan waits patiently for an answer but when none comes, she takes another small step forward, _shes furious. Its a little scary, that familiar feeling of the Queens wrath nibbling at the back of my mind.._

"Did the Charmings say something to upset you?"

Regina polishes off her drink and moves to get another.."Would I be in this state if they didn't?!"

Morrigan recoils at the venomous tone, watching as the crystal glass is generously refilled.."Want to talk about it?"

"What makes you think I want to talk to _you_ about it?!" Regina wolfs down the alcohol in one fluent gulp.

"I just.."

"Just what _hmm_?! Just because we shared true loves kiss you suddenly think I'll spill all my secrets?! Cry on your shoulder?! Curl up in your lap while you stroke my hair and tell me everything's fine?! Well I wont! I'm not weak! You won't make me weak and neither will they!"

Regina throws her glass and Morrigan quickly ducks from its path as it shatters against the wall. Wide green eyes stare at the pieces scattered on the beige carpet, _that nearly took my fucking head off!_..

"I bet this was your plan all along wasn't it!"

Confused green eyes dart to the slowly advancing woman.."What?"

"You wanted to make me weak, to let them take my son from me, to give me happiness only to rip it away when you felt like it!"

Unnerved, Morrigan slowly backs away from the angry Queen noting flickering purple eyes.."I thought I was your happy ending.."

Regina chuckles bitterly.."No, It was all an illusion, your just trying to make me weak! Soft! And then when I'm happy you'll tare it away and leave me just like everyone else! Then they'll all laugh, laugh at the weak, broken, pathetic Evil Queen!"

Morrigan can feel the woman's anger roll off her in waves. She panics, slowly attempting to make an escape but Regina's hand quickly whips to the side and the door slams shut _._ She startles, her mind flashing back to their past confrontations _._

"Regina you need to calm down.." Her back bumps into the door, her heart racing, _you cant run away now! Regina's having some sort of meltdown!_..

"Open the door so we can have a cup of coffee and talk about it." Regina stops just shy of her personal space and she can smell the pungent apple cider on the woman's breath.

Purple eyes shimmer brighter as the former Queen scowls.."You mean I open the door so you can run away and take my son from me!"

 _Where the hell is this coming from?!_..Morrigan frowns.."Regina I'd never.." She's cut off by a hand clamping around her neck harshly. Green eyes bulge as she quickly grabs the woman's firm wrist.

"Or was it the savior?! Did she put you up to this?! I've seen the looks you give each other!"

Morrigan frowns deeply, _What the fuck is she talking about?! She's fucking crazy!_..Her hands tug harshly, prying the limb from her reddened neck and she pushes the regal woman back roughly making her stumble.

"You don't want to talk like a sane person, fine! Come find me when you've calmed the fuck down!"

Morrigan reaches for the door knob only to be shocked painfully by crackling dark magic, _That's it! I've fucking had enough!_..She whirls, teeth bared and eyes shimmering red.."Open the fucking door! NOW!"

Silence...

Regina's anger bubbles away, her eyes returning to their natural chocolate state as her actions hit her full force, _what have I done?! I didn't mean any of it!_..Quickly she waves her hand, the door knob released of its dark magic and stares into furious red eyes.."Morrigan I'm sorry I.."

Morrigan hastily throws the door open, the hardwood crashing against the wall before shes bolting upstairs without a word.

Brown eyes follow the retreating woman. There's a loud bang from the door upstairs and then nothing, _why did I say those things? I've finally found happiness and I'm managing to screw it up in a matter of days_..A series of loud bangs and crashes echo from above and Regina dashes to the bottom of the staircase intending to ascend but pauses. Muffled screams and cries reverberate amongst the banging and she thinks twice, _Morrigan doesn't have the bracelet on and I cant sense any magic. Perhaps going up isn't such a good idea, it may provoke her further.._ She sighs, sliding back into her study and gazes at the shattered glass littering her carpet, _well done Regina..you've ruined things yet again..._

* * *

Aggrieved green eyes watch the slowly setting sun through the chipped glass of her bedroom window. Morrigan sits on the floor, knees against her chest and back against the bed, _Fucking ridiculous! Getting angry at me for no reason! Its not my fucking fault the Charming's are such dicks!_..Her anger bubbles away, _I've resisted the urge to use magic so far but I cant keep it in forever, not unless I get the bracelet from Regina. Thinking about that fucking woman pisses me off so perhaps seeing her is a bad idea.._ Furious eyes scan the broken and battered room, her bedside table and wardrobe overturned, the window cracked and her curtains torn to shreds laying atop the glass shards on the carpet. The standing mirror's shattered, fragments mingling with the splintered wood from one of her destroyed chairs, _that was the first thing to go! Training normally helped in these sort of situations...of course.._ She quickly launches to her feet, grabbing her leather jacket from beneath the debris and sliding the window open, _I need to vent and I cant do that with Regina so close.._ She slips out of the window and scales the mansion side, hitting the ground with a hefty thud..

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Morrigan jogs into a vacant area of the woods breathing heavily and anger eating away at her, _fuck it if Regina gets mad! I'm not a prisoner anymore, I'm pissed and need time to myself, she should respect that and if she doesn't like it then..she can fuck off!_..Red eyes scan the area, _This should be fine.._ Her hands slowly rise and dark red smoke seeps from the forest floor. Vines, wood and roots band together, morphing into oddly shaped bodies and when the magic settles, three forest inspired practice dummies stand a few paces apart, _That'll do.._ She summons magic into her palm and when it disappears her ebony sword is firmly grasped in her hand. She lifts and studies the black and silver blade.

"Been a long time."

Her thumb gently stokes the red ruby at the hilt, _When we were cursed, the blade and my Armour just seemed to appear in my basement. For some reason anytime I would go near it I'd suddenly feel uncomfortable and leave the room. Now I know why. I've no idea why or how the pieces came into my possession, did Regina put them there intentionally?_..Regina's painful words crash back into her mind sparking her anger and she launches at the first dummy furiously before quickly pivoting and striking the second and third in succession.

Oblivious to the fuming woman, Regina stands back observing within the forests brush, _I panicked when she wasn't in her room, which by the way is a mess. I need to apologize, what I said was stupid, and preventing her from leaving well..its one of the worst things I could have done after what's happened in the past. She has every right to be mad but instead of taking it out on the public, shes come here to isolate herself and vent.._ Brown eyes refocus on the vicious looking blade in Morrigans hand, _I brought it and the Knights Armour over simply encase the curse was broken and I needed my Knight for unforeseen protection. She has her sword but where's.._

Morrigan slashes at the wood, ripping parts from the dummies bodies. Sweat beads her brow, eyes flickering from red to green, _almost gone!.._ She barrels her shoulder into one of the mannequins and it snaps, launching backwards and hitting the forest floor. Quickly she turns and slices the head off another before slicing through its middle. The vines and wood slide to the floor with a crunch, _one left!_..She twirls the blade in her hand, pacing incessantly with red eyes piercing the final dummy. She stabs the sword into the dirt and pounces forward, a fist connecting with its makeshift face and another into its chest as a continuous amount of blows crumbles its body. Morrigan pulls her bloodied fist back and launches it straight through the mass of wood and vines. She feels sharp fragments slice along her arm as her fist slowly slides back out and red eyes stare at her already healing arm, _well at least I feel better.._ Her angers faded to almost nothing, eyes returning to their normal dark green state but a snap behind draws her attention and she whirls, refocusing on a pensive Regina walking her way. Immediately she frowns and turns to retrieve her sword.

"Can we talk?"

"Are you sure you want to because last time didn't go so well did it!"

"Look I'm sorry about what happened, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Morrigan pulls her sword from the dirt with a hefty tug and Regina's heart sinks at watching the woman walk away.

"Wait please!" Morrigan picks up on her desperation and pauses.."I shouldn't have done what I did, it was wrong. You were only trying to help and I selfishly though it back in your face."

Morrigan turns to face brown glassy eyes and her frown recedes.."Well technically it was a glass you selfishly through at my face." She turns her back again, swaying the sword a little awkwardly, _I'm still mad.._

Regina approaches cautiously, sliding alongside the woman and avoiding the less than vicious swings from the ebony blade.."I'm sorry I lost control, I just thought..I thought you were going to leave me."

Morrigan spins, frowning deeply.."Why the hell would you think that?!"

"I don't know! Its just..everyone else has so why wouldn't you!"

Morrigan sighs deeply.."I don't know what the Charming's said to put that idea in your head but I'm sure as hell not leaving you! I said I wasn't and I'm not! You need to start letting people in! I know its hard but you of all people know what I've been through and if I can do it, so can you!"

A tear rolls down Regina's cheek, brown eyes coasting elsewhere and Morrigan softens, grabbing one of the woman's hands.."I'm not going anywhere so stop being stupid and cranky and tell me what they said."

Regina looks into ernest green eyes and wipes a stray tear from her cheek quickly.."Its more of what they decided for me.." The younger woman raises a questionable eyebrow.."I told them about us, about the magic and I was correct, Snow knew that the magic had come from true loves kiss, but when I told them I wanted to keep it a secret from the town they disagreed. I don't want it publicly announced.."

Morrigan frowns and Regina quickly notices, squeezing the woman's hand.."This isn't about you and me, about us, Its about the fact they want to make those kinds of decisions for me! I mean, I hadn't even asked you what you wanted and they practically jumped down my throat wanting to publicize _MY_ relationship! And when I told them I wanted to inform Henry when the time was right, Swan immediately rejected the idea, was adamant I tell him tonight. She has no right! He is _MY_ son! She makes decisions without running them by me and I'm slowly losing him."

Morrigan watches tears threaten her Queens eyes again and her anger rises, _SWAN! The bitch!_..She stabs her sword in the earth and pulls Regina in for a hug.."Your not losing him Regina, he loves you. Look how far you've both come since the curse broke. No matter what they do or say hes _Your_ son and he cares for you." She feels the woman's body wrack with quiet sobs and rubs her back gently.

"I'm scared Morrigan.."

"I know but no ones going to leave you, least of all me." The hands on her back tighten as Regina's face embeds itself in the side of her neck.

"But I've done horrific things, done something terrible to you.." Regina's mind flashes with the memories of terrified green eyes looking up at her from beyond the flames, _can I ever tell her? I have to. But if I do I'll be alone.._ Her conflicting mind is interrupted.

"It wasn't that bad, and the glass was miles from my head so stop it and come on." Morrigan peels the distraught woman from her shoulder and gently cups damp cheeks, kissing red lips softly.."Its getting late and we're both in dire need of some hard liquor."

...

* * *

Regina chuckles, wiping her cheeks as Morrigan takes her hand again, pulling the ebony sword from the dirt and leads them out of the forest. Regina thinks back, her mind darkening, _no, I can never tell her_...

The fireplace crackles, embers flaring against the metal grate as laughter echo's around the white mansion. Regina takes a sip of her red wine, calming herself and shaking her head.."And you didn't say anything?"

"No, at the time I just found it embarrassing I mean, he just pushed me into a pile of god knows what and then I walked off without saying a word. The curse made me so..Calm all the time, its irritating thinking about it now. But here's a question, why did you put me to work in the stables? I mean when we were cursed." Morrigan circles the rim of her crystal glass of wine as Regina takes another sip to clear her throat.

"You always had a fondness for horses so I thought it was the best place."

Morrigan watches the woman shuffle awkwardly and smiles, leaning in to steal a small kiss.."Thank you, it was a thoughtful gesture.." Regina smiles genuinely.

"Hey listen, I know this might sound weird but.." Morrigan fidgets with the bottom of her wine glass.."I'd like to get to know you better."

"How so?"

"Well, I know the Evil Queen and I kinda know madam mayor but I only know a few bits and pieces about the Regina from before the king.." Green eyes watch the woman shift uncomfortably, brown eyes dropping to Regina's almost empty glass of wine.."But of course you don't have to, there's no pressure, you can tell me whenever your ready."

Regina shakes her head weakly.."No, I think its time you knew.."

Regina takes a deep breath, trailing back through painful memories while Morrigan can only sit and listen. The woman talks of her abusive Mother, of Daniel, of Snow White and the day she saved the young girls life from a runaway horse. Morrigan couldn't help the tears that fell and when Regina spoke of the incident in the stables, she had simply held the sobbing woman, trying to take her sorrow to help relieve the pain _, How can a mother do that to their daughter?.._ It makes her blood boil, but Regina needs to be consoled not enraged at the unjust actions of her abusive mother, _I cant help but see the similarities between Regina and Snow and me with Charming, Snow told a secret that evidently killed Regina's fiance and pushed her towards darkness. Charming stepped into my village and that evidently caused the death of my daughter sending me on the same dark path. Was it fate that the Charming's would continue to destroy our happiness?.._ She inwardly sighs, _Stop thinking like that. Live in the moment because if I don't, it'll slip through my fingers and I'll lose everything.._

Morrigan stares into the crackling fire, happily enjoying the company she keeps, _today turned out to be quite good, not only did I control my magic pretty damn well but I got Regina to confide in me. One huge step forward, now lets see if we can take that final step. I hope to Christ she likes it or I'm going to look like a complete moron.._ She quickly finishes the last of her wine and unwraps herself from the older woman.."I'll get more wine."

Regina watches Morrigan leave and quickly throws back the rest of her alcohol, _well this has certainly been one hell of a day.._

Morrigans voice soon echo's from the kitchen.."Regina I cant find the wine!"

Regina smiles, promptly getting to her feet and coasting to the kitchen. When she arrives, Morrigans nowhere to be seen.

"Morrigan?" Brown eyes scan the room and linger on the open back door, she moves towards it cautiously, placing her wine glass on the island top.."Morrigan?"

Regina steps out into the warm night air, her focus slowly adjusting to the darkness in the backyard. A black silhouette is stood under her apple tree and she apprehensively moves towards it.."Morrigan? What are you doing out here?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

Regina takes lazy steps towards the woman.."Whats going on?"

"You'll see."

Morrigan raises her hands and the apples on the grand sapling begin to glow a soft red. Regina stares memorized, brown eyes dipping to the double lounger furnished with blankets and pillows, and next to it stands a small glass table with a bottle of wine and two glasses atop.

Regina's eyes water.."What's all this?"

Morrigan rubs her neck sheepish.."Well I..I thought of it earlier and well, we've never officially done anything together, and I'm not really allowed in any restaurants so I thought maybe.."

Regina grabs the stuttering woman's face and kisses her passionately. Morrigans hands instinctively attach themselves to regal curves, pulling the slender body forward and after a moment, Regina pulls back, sporting a toothy smile.

"I love it."

Morrigan smiles broadly, _well guess that's the first box ticked, time for phase two.._

"I'm not done yet beloved."

Regina grins as she's lowered onto the lounger and Morrigan raises her hands to the sky, eyes flickering crimson but red lips frown in concern.

"Morrigan?"

"Everything's alright."

Morrigans soft smile melts away Regina's concern and she watches the woman's hands glow a faded red. The wind suddenly picks up as the thin layer of cloud uncovers a full blue moon.

"How are you doing this?"

Morrigan slowly lowers her hands, eyes flicking back green.."I practiced back when I was starting out in elemental magic. I started with simple things like blowing leaves around and then it just grew from there. I'm lucky though, I doubt I would have been able to do it with a thicker cloud covering."

"Its beautiful."

"Yes it is."

Regina turns to look at memorized green eyes gazing back and blushes faintly in the moonlight. She pulls the pillows to one side and snuggles closer.

 _I cant believe it, Its actually working and Regina is loving every second of it! Speaking of which, that's the second box ticked, time for the grand finally.._

 _"Oh_ wait, there's one last thing."

"There's more?!" Regina looks exuberant as Morrigan leans over and pours two glasses of red wine before handing one to her.

Morrigans palm raises, red electricity dancing around her fingertips and a grin tugging at pink lips.."Hold on to your butts.."

A red spark streaks into the air before suddenly the lights to the mayoral mansion flicker and go out. Regina looks back at her house shrouded in darkness and to her neighbors, _as far as I can tell the entire streets lost power.._

"Did you just cause a blackout on the entire block?"

Morrigan lowers her hand, suppressing her laughter and grinning madly.."Its not just the block.." She nods to the sky, never taking her eyes off the other woman's expression.

Brown eyes coast from the mischievous woman to the darkness above and instantly widen. She gazes into billions of white dots shining down on them, a multitude of colors sparkle within the dark nights sky and with the blue moon so clear and the shimmering red apples hanging from the tree above, it blends together in a gorgeous harmony of vibrant purple colors.

"How did you do this? The lights from the town should block.." Regina questionably refocuses on the grinning woman.."What did you do?"

"Switched off the towns power for a couple of hours."

"Morrigan you cant do that!"

"Why not? I only switched the electricity off, its not like they'll starve or anything. We never had power in the Enchanted Forest so I'm pretty sure they can cope without it for a bit.."

Regina raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Morrigan steals a quick kiss.."Besides the way Swan treated you today, she can suffer for a couple of hours."

 _"Oh_?"

"Who do you think the people will go to with their blackout dilemma? And then who will Swan turn to? That's why I made sure your cell is turned off and if the sheriff tries to enter the premises, lets just say your work with the door knob in the study earlier was inspired. _Oh_ and the backyard is protected by a cloaking spell so no one can hear or see us." Morrigan smiles broadly, sipping her wine but takes note of the older woman's concern.

"Is it really wise to be using this much magic?"

"Regina its fine, it kinda helps to get rid of it, I feel better when I use magic..And when Charming's not around..And your not pissing me off, so everything's good." She shrugs presumptuously, holding her laughter and taking another sip of wine, _come on Regina, where's that banter!_..

 _Oh so that's how it is.._ Brown eyes narrow as Regina places her wine on the grass beside her. She leans over and smoothly takes the glass from Morrigans hand, placing in on the table before she leans back over, pushing her chest dangerously close to the woman's face and sits in her lap.

Morrigans breath hitches at the hand sliding over jeans at her sex.."I thought we were supposed to be watching the stars?" Her arousal builds as the woman's other hand snakes under her top stroking her lower back. A shiver shoots up her spine as Regina looms over her, the woman's face lit up a beautiful violet.

"I found something infinitely more beautiful that requires my attention."

Morrigan groans as a finger slides roughly against the fabric of her jeans. She gently takes the woman's wrist stopping the motion.."Tonight is about you, so I need to do this right."

Regina yelps at suddenly being flipped on her back and Morrigan grins wolfish, sliding a hand under her lovers top and stroking her stomach and hips. Their lips gently press together and Regina immediately grabs the back of ebony hair, deepening the kiss. Morrigan slips her free hand under the mayors blouse, stroking her back and dancing fingertips over the woman's spine. She feels her lover shiver and she groans into red lips, _well that was certainly new.._ Her hand slides towards the woman's slacks and she summons her magic, popping open the lone brittle button and sliding down the zipper.

Regina's breath hitches and she pulls away, a flicker of purple gracing brown eyes.."Did you just..use magic?"

Morrigan frowns.."Yeah why? I didn't hurt you did I?!"

Regina's pupils dilate further and she crashes their lips back together. Morrigan reels from the sudden passion, ignoring the painful nails digging into her scalp, _where did that come from?.._ She lets the wine tasting tongue invade her mouth as hands tug at her hair. Green eyes catch a glimpse of predatory purple and she unlocks their lips concerned.."Are you okay?"

"Yes so shut up!"

Morrigan recoils at the order as red lips claim hers once more. She feels dark magic slowly invade her muscles. A familiar sensation floods back and panic ebbs at the back of her mind but she quickly consoles herself when Regina releases a wanting groan, nails scratching down white skin. Her arousal pools and she moans passionately at the tingling sensation driving up her spine, _god it feels good!_..Regina suddenly breaks the kiss, flipping their positions and Morrigan lands harshly on her back. The older woman quickly clamps teeth onto her neck and pins her hands against the lounger. She resists the urge to throw Regina off, groaning in pain at the teeth slicing into her neck, _She needs to calm down before the experience gets out of hand.._ A large amount of magic forces its way around her body, pushing her sex into overdrive and she cries out, _Fuck me!_..

"My Queen?" Morrigans fingertips brush against the woman's white knuckles as teeth retract from her neck, crimson lips ghosting over burning skin and breathing heavily.

"Your Mine.."

Morrigan continues to brush her fingertips against Regina's unyielding hands, _that's it, come back to me beloved.._

"I'm Yours." Another large pulse of dark magic wracks through her turning green eyes a hue purple, _Christ I need the woman now.._ Morrigan darts up, sucking and licking the olive neck above her. Morrigan hears her lover moan, pushing her throat further into her mouth while a swirl of purple strips them of their clothes, _Its a little drafty._.Morrigan's eyes crack open and she grins at the now bare shoulder of her Queen. A groan bursts free from pink lips, her head tumbling backwards at the hand snaking over her sex, _but how?.._ She quickly looks at her restrained wrists and frowns questionably, _how the fuck?!_..Something slides through her dripping sex as Regina slowly grinds against her leg and they both moan in unison, _what the fuck is happening?!_..Her own purple eyes slide to the smirking woman above.."How.." Morrigan cries out when something long and hard slides into her cunt and pumps steadily.

Regina chuckles darkly, laying atop the writhing and groaning woman. She frees Morrigan's wrists, replacing her hands with fabric to hold the bucking body down while her hand slowly trails to her own sex and she plunges three fingers in whilst grinding her lovers thigh.

"Regina I.." Morrigan pants heavily, the magical cock picking up its pace as something suddenly rubs her clit erratically. She feels her climax building when a firm hand squeezes her neck and she fights against her bonds.

 _"Ah ah_ , try again dear."

Morrigan see's the predatory look in purple and black eyes as another wave of magic forces her to cry out.."My Queen!..Please I'm going to.." The hand at her throat releases, scratching along her neck and down to her toned stomach. Regina's fingers pump at her own sex more tangibly and she moans, brushing her face against her lovers.

"Not yet my love.."

 _Not yet?! I cant hold off any fucking longer!_..Morrigan groans, her orgasm peaking as Regina assaults her lips mercilessly. Their pace picks up, the former Queens sex grinding her lovers leg harshly and glazing it with slick arousal.

Regina detaches her fruitful lips with a groan, sliding them beside Morrigans ear.."Cum with me."

Morrigan arches from the lounger, pushing against the woman on top as they both cry out, quivering in unison and grind against heated bodies. Not long after, Morrigan flops back to the pillows, breathing heavily and eyes clamped shut. Regina collapses on top, her chest heaving and a content grumble pushing passed swollen red lips.

"I bloody love you.." Regina laughs, snuggling closer as Morrigans bonds fall away, releasing strained hands which quickly envelop her Queen.."How did you even do that?"

"I stumbled upon a few things back in my time." Regina chuckles, stroking her lovers white skin.

"A magic cock being one?" Morrigan grins at the mischievous former Queen but distracted brown eyes promptly dart to the red and slightly bleeding skin on her neck.

Regina frowns, ghosting her fingers over the bleeding bite wound.."I'm sorry, I was too rough."

"Its okay."

Brown eyes quickly take note of the red marks around Morrigan's wrists and she pushes away.."No I hurt you, my magic was too much, I lost control and.."

Morrigan stops the frantic woman, grabbing and squeezing one of Regina's hands.."Regina stop its fine, you came back to me in the end.." Green eyes watch the woman look away, _she really knows how to beat herself up.._ She sighs and slowly, after a little resistance, pulls the upset body into her arms.

"You need to stop beating yourself up over every little incident. I'm fine, better than fine, I just had sex with _the fairest of them all.._ " Morrigan chuckles.."Trust me, if you'd gone too far I would have thrown you off the lounger." She squeezes the older woman lightly.

 _"Hmm_..Maybe.."

Morrigan cocks an eyebrow.."You were supposed to say I'd get my ass handed to me if I tried.." Regina chuckles.."Listen, I realize I'm not the only one unable to control my magic at times."

Regina's smile slips.."I don't know what it is, I just lose all inhibition and get so.."

"Possessive?" Regina shy's her face but its quickly caught by a gentle hand.."Its nothing to be ashamed of, trust me I get it. I cant let you out of my sight these days without panicking. Its natural to feel that way, to care too much just like with Henry. I remember back when I found.."

Morrigan pauses, her face dropping a little and Regina watches a flurry of emotion pass through green eyes.."When I found Puck."

Regina peels the hand from her cheek, looking away despondent _, That boy, that innocent boy was murdered by me..he was so young. I wasn't even there at the massacre, I simply waited for my black guard to clear them out before going after her brother.._ Her dark thoughts are interrupted by a gentle hand lacing through her own.

Morrigan can see pain and sadness in emotional brown eyes.."Don't think about it."

"How can I not, its my fault."

"No, its _Her_ fault, not yours."

Regina frowns deeply, _why is she being like this?! I killed her family and friends and she's suddenly content with having a relationship with their murderer?.._ She stands abruptly, pulling her hand away.."What's the difference?!"

"The difference is I'm in love with _you_ not her. She sought revenge and you seek happiness and someone to love. Your not that woman anymore Regina and no matter what you think or say, I'll always stand by you."

Regina faces her, eyes glassy.."But the things I've done.."

"Don't matter anymore, not to me! You think your the only one in this position?! I feel exactly the same, I've done terrible things, whether they were instructed by the Evil Queen or not I still did them, me, no one else and I have to live with that just as you have. She's screwed us both Regina but now I have you, someone to love, to care for and to have a happy ending with. I'm just hoping you feel the same way because I want to confide in you as you have me, but I need you to remember that no matter what, I do forgive you.."

Regina stands silent a moment, _to care for? To love? A happy ending? Maybe she's right, the past will still eat away at me but talking about it may be a start.._ A hand is slowly extended to her.

"Now come and watch the stars with me."

Regina smiles weakly, accepting the hand that gently lowers her onto the lounger. Laying down, she feels Morrigan nestle into her side, draping an arm and a leg over her as the woman huffs and looks up at the stars.

"Thank You." Regina laces a hand through ebony hair, massaging her lovers scalp gently.

 _"_ What for?"

"For staying."

Morrigan smiles, pushing further against the woman as a blanket gently slides over the pair _.._ "I always will."

Brown eyes water, _you wouldn't if you knew the truth..._


	28. Just Deserts

_**Trigger Warnings: Mild Smut...**_

* * *

 _After lasts nights revelations I feel pretty good, not only did I have the best sex of my life but me and Regina have gotten way closer. Speaking of which, the former Queen received an angry phone call from a hysteric sheriff this morning. We thought it best to venture to the newly built station and explain things in person..everything except the date and sex part that is. And now here we are, walking side by side, as we should be.._ Immediately green eyes lock onto the angry sheriff who's perched on the edge of her desk. Morrigan frowns when Emma crosses her arms over her chest, _that isn't going to work on me Blondie.._

"Regina what happened? Are you two okay? When we couldn't get hold of you last night we were worried."

Regina raises an eyebrow at a concerned Mary Margret before her glare slides over the remaining bodies in the room. She notes Emma's fixated on her lover and at a glance, see's Morrigans narrow green eyes staring back, _She'll say something soon and I have no interest in stopping her this time_..Her eyes continue to roam finding David leaning against a set of file cabinets, Ruby sat at her desk and.. _what the hell?!_..Brown eyes narrow when they refocus on a placid Mother superior.

"What's going on here?"

The fairy pushes herself off the cell bars and takes a smooth step forward.."We need to discuss your friends foolish use of magic. Why isn't she restrained?"

Green eyes dart to the fairy, Morrigans anger rising before a confident Mary Margret quickly jumps in.

"Its okay I'm sure they can explain, I bet its all a misunderstanding."

Morrigan glances at the hopeful woman, _well no, it isn't a misunderstanding! If they're talking about the blackout it was intentional. What the fuck are they going to do about it.._

"What's the matter fairy? Not enjoy the light show last night?" She grins at the placid nun as Emma stakes a threatening step forward.

"So you did it on purpose?! A blackout?! Do you realize the panic it caused?!"

Regina waves her hand passively.."We all grew up in the Enchanted Forest Miss Swan, well at least most of us did so its not like it caused any permanent damage.." Emma scowls deeply.."Tell me was anyone harmed?" Brown eyes look pointedly at a surprised Mary Margret.

"No but.."

"I didn't think so. You really think I'm so careless as to let Morrigan instigate a blackout if I knew people would be harmed?"

"Well its not like your known for giving a shit about anyone else but yourself!" Emma bites back.

Through her own seething anger, Regina feels a sudden burst of dark magic by her side. She watches as Morrigan takes a threatening step forward, eyes blazing and immediately grabs the fuming woman, attempting to push back her dark magic, _perhaps I should have asked her to put the bracelet back on.._

"What the fuck did you just say?" Morrigan challenges.

Emma scoffs.."Right sorry I forgot, she shares a kiss or two and suddenly she's a saint!"

"Emma that's enough!" The fuming blond glares at her mother, Morrigan grinding her teeth painfully.

"You better listen to your mother Swan!"

"Or what?!"

 _That's it!.._ Morrigan rips her arm from Regina's grasp, advancing on the blond who quickly pulls back defensively. Regina rushes forward and wedges herself between the pair, her hands firmly pressed against Morrigans chest. She stares at piercing red eyes as Emma is quickly pulled away by her parents.

"This isn't the way Emma."

Emma quickly rounds on her placid father. _."Oh_ so suddenly you like the woman?!"

"That's enough!" Mary Margret bites out, silence descending throughout the station.

Morrigan breathes heavily through her nostrils, studying the blonds parents curiously, _why are they suddenly jumping to my defense?.._ She feels Regina's magic slowly quelling her anger and her tense shoulders slowly sag.

Emma's furious eyes flicker between her parents before she rushes over to her desk, snatching up her red leather jacket and storms out of the station. David moves to follow only to be stopped by his wife's hand.

"Leave her, she'll come back."

"And this is exactly what we're talking about, your temperament is as much a danger to the town as is your magic."

 _Is everyone out to piss me off today!.._ Morrigan tries to push her anger back but the tight grin tugging at Mother Superiors lips urges her forward. Regina's hands ball in her shirt, attempting to pull her back but its no use.

"Well if stupid people would stop pissing me off, then maybe I wouldn't be so angry all the time!"

"Your angry regardless, its just the way you were trained."

"Now that's not helping.." David sighs, Regina clamping onto Morrigans shirt while shes dragged towards the fairy.

"Yes I was trained, trained to inflict indescribable amounts of pain! Care for and example, because I assure you when I'm done, you'll be nothing more than a pile of ash on the station floor!"

"Morrigan that's enough. We're not here to fight and as much as it pains me, we have to talk to them." Red eyes refocus on Regina's stern glare as the former Queen flicks her wrist and in a puff of purple smoke, the bracelet appears in her palm. Red eyes widen.."Please, I'm not going to force this on you, but I hope you'll trust me enough to wear it."

Morrigan stares critically _, Yeah okay fine. To be honest, its exhausting constantly battling with my instinct to rip peoples heads off.._ She huffs, snatching up the bracelet as the rest of the room watches on.."Fine!"

"Thank You."

Morrigan clips on the metal and leather, immediately feeling its effects. All her anger and magic bubble to nothing, sending her dizzy before she quickly reaches out for Regina's arm.

"Morrigan?" Regina quickly grips the staggering woman.

"I'm fine..Just a little dizzy."

"Here." Ruby slides a chair beside them and Morrigan gratefully plonks onto it.

"Thank You Miss Lucas." Regina nods weakly.

Green eyes crack open and Morrigan leans back in her chair breathing deeply. She glances at the fairy's grin and scowls.."Just because I have this bracelet on doesn't mean I wont kick your little blue ass from here to the town line! So wipe that smug fucking grin from your face fairy!" Regina's hand squeezes her shoulder lightly as brown eyes glare at the nun. Morrigan watches her lovers spine straighten and chin raise, _it reminds me of the Queen she used to be, threatening, scary and above all else dangerous.._ A dark grin tugs at pink lips, _what I'd give for Regina to just set that fucking fairy on fire right now.._

"Don't worry dear I think she gets the message. If she persists in antagonizing you, then next time the location of the bracelet may just slip my mind."

Morrigan chuckles darkly, _Oh I missed this.._ She feels one of her Queens hands slide to the back of her neck and rub the tip of her spine. The woman's dark magic rolls into her, coaxing a deep yearning forward and flaring her arousal, _Not now Regina, I'm still sore from last night.._ Ruby clears her throat, shifting awkwardly and green eyes quickly refocus on the blushing wolf, _oh shit! Wolf senses! Can she smell?...Argh great!_..A little self conscious, Morrigan speaks up quickly.."I hope you haven't just brought us down here to point the finger."

Mary Margret raises her hands defensively.."No no, of course not.."

"But we'd like to get the blackout thing out of the way." Ruby adds with a skeptical eyebrow.

Morrigan stands unaided, huffing her irritation.

"I assure you it was..unforeseen on my part.." Regina glances at a shifty Morrigan.."But I assure you it wont happen again."

"Lets hope not."

Morrigan grumbles her disdain at Mother Superior, _oh how I'd love to punch you right now.._

"What else do you wish to discuss because I don't plan on sticking around all day."

Mary Margret fidgets under watchful dark eyes.."Yes well, I thought, well maybe the magic that washed over the town.."

"She wants you to explain your true loves kiss with Morrigan." Ruby jumps in.

All surprised eyes dart to the wolf and Regina glares at her stepdaughter, her anger boiling over.."So you didn't respect my wishes! Who else have you told?!"

"No! I didn't..I didn't tell anyone!"

"Relax Madam mayor she didn't tell me, I worked it out for myself. Quite frankly its pretty obvious you two are dating." Ruby grins at the skeptical villains, Mother superior staring at them placidly.

"Indeed."

"You knew?!" Mary Margret almost shouts at the fairy.

"I think pretty much half of the town is aware something's going on between them."

Ruby chuckles weakly.."Yeah, something about kissing at the construction site a couple of days back."

 _Crap! Someone must have saw.._ Morrigan refocuses on Regina's ridged back and she clears her throat.."Can we move on. You wanted to know and now you do. Me and Regina are..we're.."

 _Why is it so hard to say in front of them?.._ Regina slips a hand in hers and all eyes dart to the gesture. Ruby grins madly, a broad smile gracing the Charming's lips while mother superior stares placid at the romantic gesture.

"SoulMates." Regina finishes with a smile.

"Yes well this is all very touching but can we get back to the matter at hand? The kiss broke some sort of curse so what was it?"

An irritated mayor watches as Morrigans smile twists into an ugly glare. She pushes her magic once more into the woman, soothing her easily this time.

"I swear to GOD if you don't leave fairy I'll take that wand of yours and shove it up your.."

"Mother superior maybe you should go."

"Yeah perhaps its best, for now anyway."

Mother Superior frowns deeply at the former royal couple.."As you wish, but I wish to be informed on the matter."

"Of course, as soon as we're done."

Mother Superior nods at Mary Margret, glaring at a scowling Morrigan and strides for the stations exit.

"Fucking fairy!" Morrigan grumbles bitterly and Ruby cocks a questionable eyebrow.

"You really don't like each other do you? I don't seem to recall you facing her that often back in our land."

"Lets just say the blue glob didn't just piss me off when I was the Dark Knight."

Regina arches an intrigued eyebrow, _I didn't know she had a past with the blue fairy. I'll have to remember to ask about it later.._ Mary Margret's chirpy voice breaks her from her thought.

"She does have a point though, about the kiss I mean. The curse is already broken, Emma did that months ago so what else is there?"

Regina frowns.."I'm not sure, maybe the town line? Perhaps people can leave Storybrooke with their memories in tact."

"No, one of the dwarfs tried that and it didn't work." David adds grimly.

"Which Dwarf?" The Charming's stare curiously, Regina and Ruby eyeing a slightly alarmed Morrigan skeptically.

 _"Erm_ , Sneezy I think."

Morrigan relaxes, _I wont admit it but I've developed a soft spot for Leroy. Surprisingly we have this weird relationship with banter, he's one of the very few people I can tolerate, and his names grumpy, how poetic.._

 _"Oh_ okay." She waves them off passively.

 _"Okayy_..So if its not the town line then what else could it be?" Mary Margret adds.

Regina pauses, _Swan has already broken the dark curse so the only other curse enacted, that I know about anyway is the collars, but I removed it._.Brown eyes widen.."The collar."

Morrigan frowns.."But I'm not wearing it anymore."

"Yes but when I was trying to get it off, my magic, my dark magic that was used to fuse the curse into your body.."

The gears turn in the former bandits mind.."You couldn't get it out.."

"So essentially even though you weren't wearing the collar, you were still technically cursed.."

"That's what that was."

Regina frowns.."What?"

"When you know, we kissed, I felt weird like something was just gone, like I was lighter and things were almost..freeing."

"It must have been my magic detaching itself from you." Regina adds absently.

Morrigan refocuses and notes how the regal woman's smile doesn't quite reach brown eyes, _I'll have to bring that up later, clearly she feels shitty about something.._

"So it was part of the collars curse that was broken?" Mary Margret clarifies.

Regina clears the throat.."I believe so yes. So if there's nothing else?"

"There is one more thing but perhaps you should discuss it when Emma's around."

Regina frowns.."You mean Henry. I believe we've been over this, I don't wish to tell him until I think the time is right. And if I find out that _my_ son has been notified before I tell him first, there will be severe repercussions!"

Mary Margret remains stoic.."I think you should discuss it with Emma first."

Morrigans anger rises before she takes a threatening step forward, sneering at the placid former princess.."And why the hell's that?! Shes his Mother! More so than your precious daughter! Regina doesn't have to run anything by anyone, least of all the woman who abandoned him in the first place! Its a fucking joke!"

David steps forward protectively as the furious woman advances on his wife. Ruby shuffles from Morrigans path, uncertain whether to enter the fray.

Regina gently tugs at her lovers hand, placing her palm on Morrigans stomach.."Its okay, calm down."

"No its not okay! They cant even see what they're doing!"

"They're protecting Henry."

Morrigan laughs bitterly at the defensive wolf.."Protecting Henry?! Just like they protected their daughter by putting her in a box and shipping her to Maine?! Just like the savior did when she abandoned her own son at birth?! No, if you really wanted to Protect him, to have his best interest at heart you'd let Regina tell him when he's ready! He's not stupid, for all we know he's probably worked it out already but doing _this_ , trying to keep him away from the oh so Evil Queen is fucking bullshit! And I wont stand by and watch you do it! I fucking wont!"

Silence...

Everyone stares at the seething woman, Morrigans chest heaving, eyes blazing and her words slowly sinking in.

Mary Margret fidgets, her focus flickering between both villains.."We're not trying to take Henry from you Regina, I'm sorry if you feel that way. If you think waiting is the best option then I respect your wishes."

Morrigan glances at David, his eyes locking with hers, _he looks tired, worn down. Is it wrong that I feel a speckle of empathy for the man? I shouldn't dwell on it too much, he has been quite lucid today, occasionally jumping into conversation. Surprisingly most of it had been to defend me. Its a little irritating this kiss ass attitude he's developed.._ She inwardly sighs, _I'm going to most likely see him everyday for the rest of my life, I cant ever forgive him for what he's done but I can at least be civil.._

Regina clears her throat, breaking the silence.."Alright then. If there's nothing else, we'll be leaving."

"Emma wanted to talk with you about your case but I assume she wont be back until later."

Regina narrows whiskey eyes at her stepdaughter.."Well once Miss Swan has finished with her little temper tantrum, tell her she may call me and we can arrange another meeting."

"I will."

Regina laces hers and Morrigans fingers together, pulling the younger woman towards the exit and followed intently by alleviated and grinning faces...

* * *

Emma stuffs her hands into her jacket pockets, protecting them from the cold sea air, _I feel stupid. There was no point losing my cool like that, and if it wasn't for my parents, I probably would have lost my head, but Regina hadn't been any help last night. When I went to the mansion, I was almost fried by the damn door handle! Most likely Morrigans doing so I was justifiably pissed this morning.._

Emma's cell vibrates in her pocket, she slips it out and sighs, _Another message from David.._ She shoves the cell back in her pocket, _Ever since the curse broke and they've regained their memories, they've been nothing but clingy, Its irritating. I know they care but I need a break now and again...Crap, I was supposed to meet Regina today about the case, we're planning to arrest one of the major players soon but have been keeping it quiet._ _Regina doesn't want Morrigan to find out because of what she might do to the man.._

Her phone vibrates again and she rolls her eyes, _Jesus guys! Take the hint!_..She glances at her watch, _Henry will be finishing school soon. The whole disagreement on how to handle him had riled Regina up yesterday. That's probably why Morrigan was giving me the evil eye this morning.._ She sighs, _I've screwed up, she was furious today and those red eyes..No wonder people are scared to be around the woman. For a second I thought Regina was going to let her loose, especially after the insults. The woman really is guarded when it comes to Regina's honor._.She sighs irritably, _Your going to have to apologize Swan.._ She stands from the bench overlooking the murky waters of the dock, _I've still got time for a coffee before I pick Henry up.._ She slides around the bench and heads back towards the center of town...

* * *

Regina places the black oven mitts on the kitchen island, grabbing her red wine and taking a sip, _The last couple of days certainly have been eventful but I couldn't be happier. We're in a great place and after today's display at the station, when we got home, I couldn't help taking Morrigan passionately. I need to calm my infatuations, we're at it like rabbits lately, but in my own defense, its not like she doesn't instigate the affections. We're both guilty.._ The egg timer pings. She places her wine back on the kitchen counter and grabs her oven mitts, _I hope she approves of my attire.._ Brown eyes glance down at her black knee high dress and Prada heels _, I told her that tonight was a dinner date of sorts. It doesn't compare to the show she put on last night but the whole date thing isn't really my thing, I have a few ideas but nothing very romantic.._

She pulls a casserole from the oven and places it carefully on the island top, moving to deal with the assortment of salad, _Morrigans been upstairs for a while, I told her she doesn't have to wear anything fancy because I'm fully aware of the woman's wardrobe associations.._ She grabs the casserole and heads to the dining room.

Candle light flickers around the room, the table furnished with a silk table cloth, silverware, crystal glasses and porcelain. Twin candles stand tall at each side of the table as Regina places the casserole at the center and returns to the kitchen, _I need to remember to ask about the whole blue fairy incident. Morrigan clearly has a past with the fairy, and she does want me to start taking about our pasts so.._ She grabs the potatoes and salad, heading back to the dining room. When she enters, the bowls nearly slip from her hands and dark brown eyes widen.

Morrigan ghosts her hand over one of the lit candles, the flickering flame dancing beneath her palm, _this is perfect, the rooms lit perfectly and the food smells great. When Regina told me about diner I panicked. Dressing for this date was just as stressful as dressing for dinner with the Evil Queen back in the enchanted forest. Regina said to come in something comfortable but I want to make an effort and only one thing springs to mind.._ Green eyes flicker down to her attire, her hand ghosting over the dark blue dress fitting her stomach, _Of course a damn dress. Nothing extreme though, surprisingly it had been in my wardrobe. Regina probably thought I'd never wear it but honestly, its quite comfy.._ The dress exposes a reasonable amount of thigh, the v cut chest showing off substantial cleavage and sleeves to cover her upper arms. Her black three inch heels match her necklace and earrings, _I hope its not too much.._

Morrigan turns and jumps at the woman lingering at the kitchens entrance, _a fucking ninja I tell you.._ Brown eyes roam her body. Blushing, she shifts, clasping her hands in front of her.."I thought I might wear a dress you know, but if its too much.."

"No no, you look.." A smile flushes ruby lips.."You look stunning."

Morrigan smiles sheepish, blushing more profusely as Regina places two dishes on the table and cheeky green eyes rake up and down the regal woman's backside, _that ass_..

"You look almost as good as the food. Lets see if its just as tasty."

Regina grins wickedly.."Please sit, I'll just grab the wine."

Heels click back into the kitchen with purpose whilst Morrigan slides into the chair at Regina's right, _god, the seating's the same. A bit weird but I guess habits are hard to break.._ Green eyes sweep the delectable steaming food, _Jesus this smells delicious. I'm so glad Regina can cook because I cant for shit.._

Regina saunters back in with a bottle of red wine and pours two glasses. She leans in dangerously close, making sure the younger woman gets a clear view of her assets and Morrigan inhales deeply, taking in the mayors expensive Chanel perfume, _Guess she caught on fast, let the games begin. But perhaps no sex tonight I'm still sore...what the fuck am I thinking, of course there's going to be sex.._

"New perfume?"

Regina slides gracefully into her seat, hiding a grin placidly.."Henry gave it to me last week."

Morrigan raises a tasty eyebrow, _so your going with the Henry card.._

"Well the boy knows his perfume. What was the occasion?"

"He said Something about my redemption and helping people."

 _"Hmm_..I'll have to ask the boy where my redemption present is next time I see him. Probably just slipped his mind." She fake smiles noting Regina's slowly cracking features, _that's it, she's crumbling.._

"Indeed. I noticed your wearing the necklace I got you?"

Green eyes watch as the regal woman plates up their dinner.."Of course, I thought I should make an impression, I'm dining with a Queen after all." Morrigan takes a cheeky sip of her wine, holding the rim to pink lips for an excessive amount of time. Brown eyes flicker over as a plate is set in front of them both.

"You don't go unnoticed dear, believe me."

Regina's predatory gaze slides to Morrigans chest and she flusters, _I don't think she's talking about the necklace anymore.._ She composes herself quickly, watching as a sly grin rolls onto red lips.."Only the best for her majesty."

Morrigan gently caresses the silverware before grabbing her fork. The former Queen shift at the action, brown eyes watching intently, _Keep it going.._ Morrigan stabs a piece of beef, slowly bringing it to her mouth and closing her lips around it. She groans her content, slowly pulling the fork off her tongue.

Regina watches on, teeth pulling at her lower lip before she quickly takes a sip of wine, _Gods, she's really using all the moves tonight, but alas, its not enough for a former Evil Queen dear.._ She arches an eyebrow.."I take it you like the food?" She takes another sip of her wine, slowly crossing her legs under the table.

Green eyes dart to the exposed knee poking above the table and Morrigans stomach rolls anxiously.."The foods delicious. Her majesty however, well that's a whole new piquant dish to be savored.." Morrigan slips another piece of meat in her mouth whilst Regina slowly tucks into her own vegetables. She can see the devilish smile creeping onto red lips and inwardly fist pumps, _holy shit! I might actually win this one! Balls in your court lover.._

Regina mentally praises the woman but decides to put an end to their games. She pushes her wine glass back on the table, successfully knocking her knife to the floor between them. Instinctively Morrigan slides from her chair to get it and Regina quickly slides her legs from under the table parting them slightly.

"Regina you got.."

Morrigan looks up and pauses, green eyes dead center with olive parted legs, _fuck me.._ Her arousal pools, dampening her laced panties _, It was a fucking trick! Damn it! And is that?! She's not wearing any panties!_..Morrigan looks up at the woman's wicked grin as Regina leans down, ample cleavage replacing Morrigans new line of sight.

"You know, if dinners not too appetizing, we can skip straight to desert.."

Morrigan shivers, _No! I can still win this one. Regina fucking cheated!_..She feels a hand grab the knife, sliding it forward and pulling her closer to semi covered breasts. A puff of hot air hits her ear and she stiffens when the cold steel of the knifes handle presses against her neck and slowly slides downwards.

"I made apple pie and whipped cream.."

 _That's it, game over.._ Morrigan snatches the knife from Regina's hand, throwing it to the floor and crashing her lips to the smirking Queens, _The bitch cheated!_..Regina's arms drape around her neck, their tongues battling for dominance as Morrigan darts to her feet, hooking her hands around the woman's ass and scooping Regina onto her chest. Legs wrap around her back and she spins, roughly slamming Regina into the dining room wall. Regina breaks the kiss, eyes flicking a hue purple and a snarl pulling at red lips. For a minute Morrigan thinks she's gone too far but then a hand roughly grabs ebony hair and their lips crash back together. She feels overwhelming dark magic roll into her as fingernails dig harshly into her back eliciting a groan. She pulls back abruptly.."You cheated!"

Regina pulls her back for a heated kiss before pulling away again.."And you are a sore loser bandit!"

Morrigan pulls the woman from the wall, slamming Regina into a standing glass case and cracking it slightly. She grins maliciously at the woman's pain before a large pulse of magic suddenly invade her.

"I _never_ lose!"

Morrigan wraps her lips and teeth around the Queens neck, hearing a primal growl echo in her ear. The fingers in her hair tighten, the legs around her middle squeezing harshly as a hand suddenly wraps around her throat wrenching her head backwards. Green eyes stare into vibrant purple, her spine quivering at the dark look glaring down at her.

"Desert it is my dear." Regina releases ebony hair and with a flick of her wrist, they disappear in a plume of purple smoke...

* * *

Morrigan lays panting on the silk sheets, her skin sheen with sweat and covered in bite and nail marks, _Dear god, Regina went to town tonight. At one point I actually thought she would keep me tied to the bed and go eat the rest of our dinner.._ She shifts, accommodating the content body laying on top, _no more sex for a few days, two times in one day is my max. The magic she pumps into me kicks me into overdrive, and by the end, well..lets just say my old training regimen is a day at the spa in comparison. Don't get me wrong, the sex is out of this world but my body is taking a beating.._ Green eyes glance at her hand running through raven hair, _I love these peaceful moments.._

"I didn't hurt you this time did I?"

"Nothing I didn't deserve.." Morrigan chuckles weakly but feels the woman stir uncomfortably.."No of course not, If you remember it was _me_ who shoved _you_ into a wall. But by the look on your face, I'd say you were more surprised than hurt."

Regina chuckles.."Indeed, I assume you were getting me back for suspected cheating?"

"Suspected? I could have had you tonight."

"Never going to happen dear, but I'll give you points for the attempt."

"Her majesty is so according."

Regina chuckles again, leaning up to steal a kiss. She shifts her head to look at green eyes directly and Morrigan frowns through her smile.."What?"

 _Well now's the best time to ask.._ Regina rubs the woman's stomach gently.."You said at the sheriffs station that you came across the blue fairy before you became the Dark Knight. Can I ask when?"

Morrigan stares into the light whiskey eyes, her stomach churning anxiously, _well its nothing too personal. And I did say we should talk about our pasts.._ She sighs weakly.."Well..Before I met you, before, Brendon.."

Regina's eyes flicker away guiltily until a hand rubs up and down her back. She looks back, the words of their conversation last night flooding her mind. _._ _ **"But I need you to remember that no matter what, I do forgive you"**_..Brown eyes find green again and with a weak nod, Morrigan continues.

"Before him and before I was taken in by Carol from the shop, I begged on the streets. I wished I could escape my life, to have my family back, to have happiness.." She casts her glassy eyes to the ceiling as Regina's hand continues to rub soothing circles on her stomach.."Lets just say no one heard me, but one day I did overhear some of the villages talking about fairy dust and how a fairy helped a young couple a few villages over. So with nothing to lose, I journeyed there and sought the couple out. I asked if they could help, to just summon the fairy so I could speak with her and see if she'd grant my wish. They said no and kicked me to the dirt.."

Regina feels Morrigan deflate, _bastards! If I were there I'd have set them alight inside their own home.._ She calms herself, wiping a stray tear rolling down Morrigans temple.."Its okay my love, continue."

Morrigan takes a shaky breath.."I wouldn't give up so I watched them, even slept in the woods by their house for weeks. Eventually the fairy came back and I took my chance. The couple were screaming at me to leave but I just wanted to talk to her. She didn't know what to say to me and then the blue fairy came. I begged for help but do you know what she said? My future is full of evil and darkness, and there's no helping people like me.."

 _That insipid fairy! In fact, all heroes are exactly the same, self righteous bastards!.._ Regina nestles her head into the side of Morrigans neck, attempting to console the woman.

"I was no older than twelve years old and she practically told me my life was forfeit."

"Fucking fairy.."

Morrigan bursts out laughing, _That sounded amazing coming from her.._ And with everything, Regina's cursing, her painful story, she just laughs and her hold around the regal woman tightens.."Your turn." She calms herself and Regina frowns.

"My turn?"

"What was bothering you at the station? When I said removing the collar made me feel a certain way, it upset you somehow."

"No it didn't."

Morrigan pouts.."Regina.."

"Its silly."

"So was my story, but now its your turn."

Regina huffs.."When you said the curse made you feel less constricted, when you were freed from my magic I got..upset."

Morrigan frowns.."I don't understand, Why?"

"I thought it was like our connection had been severed and maybe my magic was the only thing keeping you with me."

Green eyes widen.."Is that what the whole sex in the afternoon thing was about earlier?!" Regina clears her throat awkwardly and Morrigan stifles a laugh, _what the actual fuck.._

"Regina don't take this the wrong way but, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.." Her Queens head raises sharply.."You think that just because your magic is no longer tethered to me I don't want to be with you anymore?" She can see anger and uncertainty in whiskey eyes and sighs.."Right I'm only going to say this one more time so I hope to god it sticks.. _I'm not leaving you Regina!_ "

Silence...

Regina softens at the woman's sincerity and places her head back on Morrigans shoulder, _Perhaps she's right.._ Brown eyes slip shut and she hums her content.."Good."

Morrigan chuckles.."Good, now I'm sore and tired, pass me the covers."

Regina flicks her wrist and the covers quickly drape over the couple. Morrigan grins, kissing the woman's forehead who moans, tilting her head and claims her lips for a short kiss. Regina nestles further into her, breathing deeply as green eyes peacefully slide shut _..._


	29. Family

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence..._**

* * *

 _1 Week Later:_

"So you like Mario?"

The sun beats down on the rippling waters of the docks, Henry taking lick of his ice cream and walking aside a placid Morrigan.

"Well I'm more of a Bowser kind of woman."

"Yeah he's awesome, being able to throw fire balls and all, kinda like Mom."

Morrigan glances at the boys sly grin and bites her cheek, _He knows! When the hell is Regina going to tell him, Its been over a week since we talked about it at the station. Maybe she'll tell him tonight over dinner at Granny's.._ She takes a lick of her mint ice cream and wipes her sweaty brow, _Jesus its warm today, I feel like summoning a freezer just to seal myself inside. After coming up with a routine for controlling my temper, I'm glad that I can take the bracelet off twice a week, its kind of a relief. Its only the first week but I feel better. There's been no incidents, but because I'm not wearing it today and I have Henry, the quiet docks seemed the best place to take him, it was here or the woods so.._

"I was wondering.." Henry shuffles apprehensively.."Could you show me some moves with your sword? You did promise."

Green eyes narrow.."I seem to recall no such promise boy.." He slowly deflates and she softens, _Oh what the hell, I could show him a few things very quickly.._ Green eyes sweep the area noting it void of people, _Good, Don't want anyone ratting me out to the sheriff._.

"But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show you it. But you cant tell anyone okay?"

Henry beams, nodding enthusiastically.."Yeah course!"

"Okay."

She takes a step back and in a swirl of burgundy smoke, the black and silver sword appears in her hand. She feels a sudden pulse of dark magic and shifts, _Its almost like I've drank too much caffeine. Perhaps I shouldn't have it out for long, the power makes me feel a little uneasy when my anger isn't in control.._

Henry's wide eyes study the metal. _."_ _Whoa_!" He reaches out to touch the serrated edge but she quickly pulls it away.

"Don't touch it Henry, its really sharp, and if I took you back to your mothers with one less finger, I'd have one less head." She backs away further, twirling the blade in her hand.

"Could you teach me?!"

"Perhaps when your older, but that's a conversation you should have with your mother."

"Its okay, she'll let me if its you training me."

Morrigan grins.."Nice try Henry.." She spins and quickly slices through a beer can atop the bin next to them. The metal remains in tact until Henry watches wide eyed as the can slides in two and clatters to the floor.

"See, sharp." In a swirl of burgundy smoke the sword disappears and Morrigan takes a lick of her ice cream.

"Is that what you used to protect my mom?"

"I used it to protect a lot of people."

"Its not like a normal sword, Where did you get it?"

"Well, I used to live in a shop of sorts when I was growing up. I was on my way to pick up supply's one day when I spotted a man being attacked by a small group of bandits. I rushed in to help and got my ass kicked, but I did manage to pull that sword from the mans cart. I didn't know how to use it but after a few lucky hits, they eventually thought it wasn't worth their lives and ran. The man was a traveling merchant, he said the sword was known to choose its owner and gave it to me for helping him. I actually couldn't believe it, I almost pawned the damn thing several times for food but, I just couldn't bring myself to do it for some reason."

"I guess its a heroes sword. You couldn't let go because it reminded you that you helped that guy."

She smiles.."Perhaps. Your very clever Henry."

Henry grins.."Yeah I know."

"Don't push it boy, your starting to sound like Swan." They both chuckle.

"Are you and Ma okay now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, its just the way you act around each other lately, something changed. What happened between you two?"

She sighs, _he's right, mine and Swans interactions as of late have been brief and sharp. She apologized for her behavior at the sheriffs station a week ago but I dunno, perhaps I should put my damn pride aside and apologize as well, for Henry of course, not because I secretly like the woman.._

"We had a little argument Henry but I plan to rectify things, you know how stubborn I can be."

"Well that's what makes you and my mom so great together."

Morrigan freezes, _shit.._ Green eyes slide to the boy who innocently fiddles with the dripping chocolate on his ice cream, _What the hell am I supposed to say to that?.._ She clears her throat.."Perhaps we should be heading back, your mother will be finishing soon." She quickly makes a B-line for the town, hoping the rest of their journey will be in moderate silence..

* * *

Henry bursts through the double doors of the sheriffs station on a sugar high with Morrigan pacing in behind him, _Regina may be pissed, I bought him another ice cream on our way here just to shut him up about his suspicions.._ The boy bounds towards his mothers who quickly cover documents on the desk _, Oops their not done yet.._

"Mom! Ma! I had ice cream and we went to the docks and Morrigan showed me her sword and.. Oops.."

Henry turns sheepish to a surprised Morrigan, _fucking hell Henry!.._ Green eyes refocus on his narrow eyed mothers and she shifts.."I only showed him."

Regina stands, draping a possessive arm over her sons shoulders as the blond leans back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"You know what the dangers are of summoning that sword."

 _I feel like a child who's been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.._ Morrigan rubs the back of her neck sheepish and avoids the regal woman's stern glare.."It was only for a few minutes.."

Henry quickly jumps to her defense.."She wouldn't let me touch it, and I was the one who asked to see it."

Emma shakes her head weakly.."Regina she only showed him, trust me if he touched it I'd be with you on this but he didn't."

Brown eyes flicker towards the blond, _perhaps she's right, Morrigan wouldn't have knowingly put Henry in any danger.._ Regina sighs.."Just keep the sword away from him."

"Course, I apologize." Morrigan tilts her head, _it was a little stupid really, I have better control of my temperament and magic but the sword stirs up powerful feelings when I touch it. The dark magic embedded in that sword reminds me of my past self, I cant imagine what putting on the armor would do.._

Regina watches the bowing woman carefully.."Its okay, just don't let it happen again."

Henry beams.."Cool, so now can Morrigan teach me sword fighting?"

"No!"

"No!"

His mothers shout in unison and the boys face drops.."What if you watch?"

Regina stares earnest into disappointed eyes.."I'm sorry Henry, maybe when your older."

He pouts, crossing his arms.."That's what Morrigan said."

"Well perhaps Morrigan isn't as foolish as I thought."

Morrigan arches an eyebrow, _foolish huh?_..

"Your only ten kid, what you should be focusing on is school not sword fighting." Emma adds with folded arms.

"Fine! I'm going to the bathroom! If there's another fire don't forget I'm still in here!"

Green eyes widen as Henry stomps passed her and slams the door to the bathroom behind him, _Jesus that was a bit harsh.._ Morrigan looks back at his guilty mothers and quickly approaches Regina, rubbing her arms gently.."He's just a boy.."

Regina leans into the comforting touch but whiskey eyes remain downcast.."No, I don't blame him for being angry with me."

Morrigan shakes her head.."He's not just angry with you, or with the whole training thing."

Emma approaches curiously.."So what is it?"

"I think he knows about me and Regina, and maybe having it kept a secret is getting him frustrated."

"I think its time you tell him Regina."

Regina lours at the firm blond.."I am well aware sheriff! I plan to tell him tonight at...Dinner." She glances at green eyes watching their interaction curiously.

 _Damn it Regina! Its a surprise for a reason! Weeks of planning haven't been for nothing! We needed the right time to spring the party for Morrigan. Surprisingly quite a few people had agreed to attend but the woman had helped out many times in the last month. Archie mentioned her lack of experience in making friends. I know she and Regina are close but she needs a social life. Leroy plans to drink her under the table tonight, told Granny to get the special rum ready.._ Emma represses a grin, _it should be great, that is unless Regina ruins the damn surprise because guaranteed if Morrigan finds out now, she wont come.._ "I thought we had Henry tonight?"

Regina can see the lie brewing and steels herself.."No I specifically told Miss Blanchard I was taking Henry to dinner tonight. If she didn't tell you then that's your problem, I don't have to run anything by you Miss Swan." Regina glances at Morrigans forming smirk and mentally praises the savior, _well done Miss Swan._.

 _Looks like the jobs done, it only took beating me down to throw her off the scent but hell, at least it worked._.Finishing their little charade Emma sighs, sitting back at her desk.

"So..Any progress on Regina's case?" Green eyes sweep across the various papers on the sheriffs desk as Morrigan walks towards them curiously.

Regina follows warily, eyes staring pointedly at a hidden file under sheets of paper, _we need to hide one specific case from her because if she ever found out..Well I don't intend for that to happen.._

"Yeah steady progress. I've drawn up a few arrest warrants for a couple of suspects on your list." Emma fidgets with her hands under the desk.

"Need any help arresting them?"

Emma looks over at Regina's _hell no_ glare and smiles weakly. _."Nah_ I can handle it. They're only small players, besides David and Ruby will be on hand. Thanks though."

Morrigan frowns, _damn, I really want to help round the fuckers up, but obviously none of them want me near the case. Its not fair! I'm as much involved with it as Swan is, more so actually_..

"Yes well, if you need any help let me know...And sheriff..I accept your apology, you know from last week, and I hope we can put the incident behind us, for Henry's sake of course."

Emma watches with a grin as Morrigan fidgets and shuffles uncomfortably, _well would you look at that, it almost sounded like an apology.._ Her smile widens, _well that's the best I'm going to get so accept it Swan.._

"Course, for Henry."

Morrigan clears her throat, avoiding Emma's unwavering smile and refocuses on her grinning lover.."Yes well, if your not done here I can take Henry for a little longer and meet you back at the mansion?"

"Yes that would be helpful, I'll be home in an hour and then we can freshen up for dinner."

Morrigan nods, turning to leave when Henry shuffles back into the room. She raises an eyebrow at the boys fidgeting as shifty brown eyes continue to avoid her, _you know what you've done wrong haven't you Henry.._ She approaches sternly.."Come on boy, I think the heat has melted that brain of yours, We're going back to the mansion to cool off."

He looks up at her uneasily before sparing a few glances at his mothers. After a pause, he reluctantly nods, looking back down at his fidgeting hands and follows a steely Morrigan out of the station.

Emma stares after them.."Hell, why doesn't that work with us?"

Regina grins.."Morrigan is quite adapt at handling him."

"Obviously, Now.." Emma shifts the files on her desk, uncovering hidden papers as Regina slides back into her seat.."I think I should go after him tomorrow. Its best if you don't want Morrigan to find out."

Regina scrutinizes the folder in her hand.."I'm coming with you."

"Regina.."

Regina frowns at the exasperated blond.."Need I remind you that you'd have no case without my say so! I'm coming with you for as much your sake as mine!"

Emma stares at dangerous eyes across from her, _well looks like no matter what I say shes going to come anyway..And what the hell did she mean by her sake as well as mine?_..She sighs.."Well what are you going to tell Morrigan? She'll wonder where you've disappeared to."

"You don't need to worry about Morrigan, I'll handle her."

"Fine do what you want madam mayor but for the record, I think this is a bad idea."

Emma scoops up a couple of brown files and heads out of the office. Regina gazes at the suspect on the folder, _he's a complete brute. I may have to use magic on this one.._ The images of his abuse flash in her mind and she shivers, _this man may just put up a fight and when he does, an unfortunate magical accident may just kill him.._ Dark red lips curl into a wicked grin...

* * *

Morrigan and Regina walk side by side along the high street as Henry bounds ahead with a smile on his face, _Somethings not right. Ever since Regina and Henry made up earlier, the looks they gave each other..They're planning something.._ Morrigan pauses just shy of the steps leading to Granny's and Regina turns back frowning.

"Are you alright?"

"What's going on?" Green eyes dart between her guarded lover to a shifty Henry, _yeah somethings defiantly wrong.._

"We're going to have dinner, what else do you thinks happening?"

Morrigan narrows her eyes.."What's with the whole shifty looks and whispering back at the mansion?"

Henry leaps from the diner steps and stands in front of her.."Well, after what I said earlier I felt bad that I broke my promise about keeping quiet, so I asked Mom what I could do to make it up to you but I didn't want you to find out."

Regina's surprised at her sons ease to lie convincingly, _If I didn't already know it was a lie, I would have been inclined to believe him._.

 _"Oh?_ So what are you planning then?"

Henry grabs one of Morrigans hands, pulling her towards the diner door.."If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it. Your just going to have to wait so come on, I want a burger."

Morrigan smiles as shes dragged towards the door, closely followed by a grinning Regina _._ The door swings open with a jingle and Henry pulls the apprehensive woman inside.

"Surprise!" The crowd roars.

Morrigan startles, pulling Henry towards her and holding out an arm protectively. Her posture hardens as narrow green eyes scan the room _, What the fuck is this? Are they finally going to finish the job? Kill me right here?.._ The crowd freezes as she glares at the faces in the diner, the old woman and her granddaughter, the dwarfs, the Charming clan, the bug and a couple of people she got to know during her time at the stables. There's party steamers, decorations, alcohol and a buffet as well as a huge banner saying Thank You on the back wall _, Hold on..Is this a..party?.._ She feels a hand gently grab the arm squeezing Henry whilst another lands gently on her hip.

"Its okay, there not going to hurt us, this is for you dear."

The words in her ear cause the arm around Henry to give and the boy scampers back, smiling up at her.."Its a party to say thanks."

"You've done a lot for people recently and we thought you deserved some credit." Emma smiles weakly.

Regina feels Morrigan slowly back into her and halts the woman's retreat, placing a gentle hand on her back. She slides to Morrigans side smiling and slips their hands together.."Are you alright?"

Morrigan stutters.."I-I'm not sure. Why did you do this?"

"Because regardless of what you might think, people do care."

"Yep!" Henry adds brightly.

"You've done so much for us, now let us do something for you." Archie smiles warmly.

Glassy green eyes glide over the smiling faces in the room and Morrigan blinks back the tears, _A party? For me? Ive never even celebrated my birthday before.._ She feels Regina's hand squeeze hers lightly.

"Come on sister get over yourself so we can carry on drinking."

"Leroy!" Mary Margret scolds the frowning man and Morrigan scowls.

"Shut it dwarf!" Morrigan raises her chin, looking down on the small man.."Looks like the alcohol's already rushed to that inflated head of yours, bloody lightweight."

Leroy grins, taking a challenging step forward.."That sounds like a challenge! I'd drink you under the table in two minutes flat witch!"

The crowd smile at the banter.

"As your well aware, I never back down from a challenge little man, but I reckon we make things a little more interesting."

"Whats the bet sister?"

Grinning darkly, Morrigan slips passed a smiling Regina and wanders to the bar.

Regina wraps an arm around her smiling son, _its nice to see Morrigan enjoying herself. For a minute I thought she was going to set the dwarf on fire.._

"Its not really a bet, its more like taking it up a notch." Morrigan waves her hand and a black and red bottle with a silver blade symbol appears on the counter. Leroy's eyes widen, David edging forward.

"Is that?"

Morrigan grins.."Red Mewt? Yes."

Regina watches with concern.."Morrigan perhaps now's not the time, I don't want you to pass out before the parties even began."

"Whats Red Mewt?" Emma frowns at her father.

"Its the strongest alcohol known. Some people have died from drinking one glass."

The blonds eyebrows shoot into her hairline.."Well why the hell would you drink it if it can kill you?!"

"Anything can kill you sheriff, some people drink this and make wagers for valuables. Think of it as Enchanted Forests version of Russian roulette. Now what do you say dwarf? Or is your title as town drunk overstated?" Morrigan grins, popping the cork as Granny sets two shot glasses in front of the bottle.

"Come on Leroy!" Happy chirps in.

"Yes, I thought you liked drinking dwarf."

Morrigan glances at grinning Regina, her evil smirk deepening at the Queens approval, _oh this will be hilarious.._

"I hope you know what your doing."

"Come on Mary Margret its only a bit of fun."

Emma frowns at her chuckling father.."Life threatening fun."

"So whats it gonna be Leroy?"

Leroy flusters at the princes judgment but reluctantly slides atop a stool opposite Morrigan. The crowd close in excitedly, Ruby cheering and hooking an arm around Emma as Regina slides in next to Morrigan apprehensively as people cheer their support.

"That's more like it little man!" Morrigan praises as she pours two shots, the dark thick liquid glooping into the small glasses.

"Twenty bucks says Morrigan kicks Leroy's ass!" Ruby shouts out.

Archie grins.."I second that."

Emma chuckles.."Yeah I'm with you guys."

"No way, Leroy's gonna have her!"

"Yeah!" Happy and Bashful quickly jump to their brothers defense, David siding with the little men.

"I'm with the dwarfs, Leroy's blood is literally alcohol."

Morrigan steals a glance at Regina, brown eyes happy but full of concern. She gently lays a hand on her lovers thigh, squeezing her reassurance and after getting a nod, she picks up her shot glass.

"Show the dwarf how its done dear."

 _"_ Oh I will.." Green refocus on the wavering man.."Want to back out? Now's the time."

Leroy frowns deeply.."Just drink will ya'."

Morrigan chuckles.."One..Two..." The crowd cheer as the red liquid touches their lips. In one smooth motion, Morrigan swallows the burning gunge and slams the shot glass back on the diner bar.

Silence...

They stare at each other, watching for any sign of discomfort and when there is none, Morrigan refills the shot glasses.."One down.." She picks up both shots and extends another to him as the cheering begins again.."Round two." There's a pause and she frowns when Leroy begins to lean one way. Eventually he slides from his stool, crashing to the floor unconscious and the crowd is silent.

They all stare at the unconscious man a moment before Morrigan cant contain her full bellied laugh any longer. Regina and soon Emma joins in, and not long after, the whole diner is echoing with laughter.

"What should we do?" Bashful hovers over his fallen brother concerned.

All eyes coast to a red faced, laughing Morrigan as she quickly downs another two shots. Emma shrieks and Regina hastily grabs the woman's arm.

"What are you doing?! Wont that kill you?!"

Morrigan slides from her stool, ignoring the startled blond.."I know what my limits are with the stuff, I drank it a lot in my youth. Besides, three shots wont kill you, not unless your a dwarf." She bends down and raises the back of her hand to Leroy's mouth and nose, _still breathing, thank god. I actually like the grumpy bastard.._ She looks up to an amused Granny.."Could I have some ice water, coffee beans and vinegar, _Oh_ and a towel."

Granny heads into the back grinning, Emma stepping forward curiously.

"Coffee beans? Vinegar?"

"I cant have my jester out of commission all night. Who'll entertain me then? You sheriff?"

Emma grimaces _.."Erm_ No."

Granny returns quickly, handing the items to Morrigan. Everyone watches intently as she crushes the coffee beans in the towel and pours a substantial amount of vinegar on the powder. She places the towel under the dwarfs nose and waits. Leroy begins to stir before she pulls it away and stands back.

"Whats the ice water for?"

Morrigan grins wickedly at the savior, lifting the bowel of icy water and pours it over the mans head. Leroy bolts upright, spluttering water everywhere and taking heavy breaths.

"Wh..What.."

Morrigan chuckles as the small crowd burst out laughing once more.

"I hope your going to clean that mess up girl." With a wave of Morrigans hand, the water and ice coating the diner floor is gone. She grins at a pouting Granny who only rolls her eyes and heads into the back room.

"What happened?" David slaps the grumpy dwarfs shoulder, helping him to his feet.

"You lost, that's what happened."

"Yeah and you guys owe us twenty bucks." Ruby high fives Emma and Archie with a chuckle.

Morrigan saunters in behind her lover and wraps her arms around the woman's stomach, she feels Regina stiffen slightly but simply rests her head on the former Queens shoulder, _god I'm pissed already, whats it been? Five minutes?_..

Regina feels the woman at her back sway but cant help a smile gracing ruby lips, _shes already inebriated and we've been here ten minutes. Well as long as she's having fun.._ Brown eyes refocus on her smiling son across the room and she prepares herself _, I guess this is as best time as any to tell him.._ She slips out of Morrigans hold and pulls them both over to Henry.

"I bet she cheated." Leroy's eyes narrow and Emma scoffs at the mans skepticism.

"She didn't cheat, in fact when you passed out, she finished her second _and_ yours."

"Yeah right, no one can have that much and still be standing."

"Its true we all saw it, now all of you pay up." Mary Margret demands before David and the dwarfs begrudgingly pull out their wallets.

"You know this is your money too." His wife grins as they all hand over their twenties to an eager Ruby.

"Thank you."

"I knew it!" Henry's voice booms over the diner and everyone turns to watch the young boy cling to Regina and Morrigan.

Emma smiles broadly, her focus sliding to her mothers glassy eyes, _I'm happy for them, these past few months have been nothing but hectic, breaking the curse, stopping Morrigan and evidently watching the woman find true love with one of my families most hated enemies, and that's been the tip of the iceberg. Things are finally looking up for everyone.._

Morrigan squeezes the young boy attached to her stomach, smiling until her cheeks hurt, _well officially everyone knows so no point hiding it now._.Green eyes refocus on her emotional lover and without a second thought, she kisses red lips lightly.

"Okay you two, if your gonna do that get a room upstairs."

Morrigan breaks their kiss, chuckling at an amused Granny.."I might take you up on that old woman."

Emma chokes on her beer, spluttering and Ruby laughs, slapping her friend on the back and sauntering over to the small family. She hooks her arm around Morrigans neck and Regina raises a dangerous eyebrow.."Shall we get this party started?"

"I believe I've already started. but don't worry, I'll give you time to catch up.."

Ruby smiles wolfish, winking and nudging her hip into Morrigans side. Regina clears her throat and the pair look at the woman's dark eyes and raised chin.

Morrigan shivers.."Unless you'd like your alcohol laced with sleeping curse, I suggest you remove your hands from my person little pup."

Ruby grins, quickly retracting her arm and raising her hands defensively.."Heard you loud and clear. Archie! Where's that music at?!"

The jukebox in the back kicks into life and music echos throughout the diner. Morrigan smiles brightly at her new family, her heart overflowing with happiness and love, _I've never felt so incredibility happy in my entire life. A fresh start, a family. Elinor will always be in my heart, nothing will ever change that but fuck the blue fairy. Evil and darkness? I don't think so.._

Unawares to the happy crowd within the diner, a man lurks in the shadows across the street studying the happy couple. He takes a drag from his cigarette before throwing it to the floor and snarling.

"You'll get whats coming, I'll make sure of it bitch!" He spins, grumbling to himself and quickly retreats into the darkness...

* * *

Regina throws back two aspirin, washing it down with a gulp of black coffee, _Gods why did I drink last night. Bloody Morrigan! I was adamant not to indulge at the party but as soon as Granny took Henry to bed, the crafty bandit must have pumped me full of alcohol. I bet she spiked my drinks! At my own recollection I didn't drink too much deserving of this hangover.._ Taking a glance at the weary Sheriff, she grins, _I feel as bad as Swan looks.._

"Here." She offers two aspirin which Emma takes gratefully and washes down with a sizable amount of coffee.

"Thanks." Emma rubs her temples gently, _That was one hell of a party. Morrigan really knows how to handle her liquor. I'm surprised she managed to get Regina to drink, but looking at the woman now, it seems like she never had a drop last night. Lucky, must be a magic thing.._

"Morrigans still sleeping off her intoxication so if we're going to arrest this man, I suggest we do it now."

The blond rises steadily to her feet, clicking her back and shoulder.."Yeah sure, David and Ruby are standing by. The guy isn't at work today so he should be at home."

"Should?"

Emma rolls her eyes at the Mayors raised eyebrow before grabbing her keys and jacket from the desk.."Fine he _will_ be at home. Come on, we'll take the cruiser."

With a sigh, Regina follows the hungover blond out of the station, a sickening feeling in her gut, _for some reason, I've got a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

A loud groan echos around the mansion _, My heads going to explode!.._ Morrigan shifts slowly under the silk sheets, _the rooms still a bit spiny.._ She feels her stomach clench and green eyes fly open before shes dashing out of bed, stumbling into the en suite and hovering over the porcelain toilet. She holds her hair back as the contents of her stomach are emptied into the bowl, _what the fuck happened last night? After the whole drinking contest with Leroy, things are kinda blurry.._ She pulls away and scuttles back against the bath behind her, _Jesus I hope I didn't do anything too crazy. There goes my street cred at being a scary bad ass.._

Morrigan pulls herself up, resting both hands on the counter and staring at her reflection wearily, _I look like shit. My makeup and hair are a mess and wait..what the hell's that?!_..She pushes her hair away from her neck exposing a purple and black bruise enveloping her shoulder, _God damn it Regina! I'm going to be nothing but black and blue if you carry on marking my ass!_..She huffs, filling the sink with water and cleaning her face of makeup. After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she takes a couple of aspirin and lays back down on the bed _, last night was brilliant. I've never had as much fun in my life. Cant believe they threw a party though. All I've done over the past few months is help build a few things and saved a few cats.._ Green eyes refocus on the bedside clock, _**10:13am**_ , _the aspirin's kicking in already, lets see if I can eat something.._ She slowly rises from the bed and heads to the kitchen..

A shaky hand grabs the butter and salami from the fridge before its laid on the kitchen island and a scribbled a note is pushed aside, _guess Regina's gone to help Henry with one of his science projects. I vaguely remember the boy speaking about it last night but I was too drunk to actually listen._.Morrigan butters her bread, making a lightweight sandwich and pours herself a glass of orange juice, _The smell is knocking me sick, Ugh, just eat it.._ Taking a bite, she forces the meat and bread down her throat, _wonder if Regina's eaten yet? Last night I constantly kept spiking her soda water with vodka so eventually she would drink with me,_ _It was fucking great. Just a shame I cant remember a lot. Did we have sex last night?_..Her thoughts are interrupted by ringing from the foyer. She walks to the vanity and picks up Regina's cell, _what the hell? She never leaves her cell..Must have been out in a hurry.._ The caller ID says **"Idiot 1"** and she laughs, _wonder which one that is? Only one way to find out.._

"Hello?"

There's a pause before Mary Margret's hesitant voice answers _._

 _"Oh..hey Morrigan, is Regina there?"_

Morrigan frowns.."No, she left her cell at home, isn't she with Henry at the loft?"

 _"Eh, No she must have taken him to Granny's for breakfast. Its okay, I'll head over there now and check, hope your not too hungover from last night, how are you feeling?"_

Morrigans frown deepens at the conversation change, _somethings wrong.._

"Yeah I'm not too bad, listen I've gotta go." She abruptly hangs up and recalls the last number made from the cell, Ruby picks up on the first ring.

 _"Are you okay?! Do you need backup?!"_

"What the fucks going on?! Where's Regina?!"

Silence...

Morrigans anger piques.."You better answer me wolf or I swear I'll.."

 _"Whoa whoa calm down, everything's fine."_ Davids quick voice answers her hysterics _._

 _What the fuck is the Shepherd doing with her?!_..

"I want answers Shepherd and I want them now! Where. Is. Regina?!"

 _"Shes..She went with Emma to arrest one of the suspects from her case."_

Green eyes narrow.."Who?"

Silence...

Her rage simmers.."WHO?!"

 _"Greg Thurman, but we have everything under control."_

Morrigans blood runs cold, _Thurman?! The man is an absolute beast! If anyone is going to take Regina's life, he'll be the one to do it!_..

"No no no, you MORON! Where are they?!"

 _"Listen we have everything under.."_

"NO YOU DON'T! Do realize he has two brothers and a shit load of hill billy freaks constantly around him?!"

Silence...

 _Fucking morons! There called the three pigs for a fucking reason!_..

 _"There at his house by the woods but.."_

Morrigan hangs up abruptly and quickly dashes out of the mansion, _they have no idea what they've gotten themselves in to! I still feel like shit so I'm going to need a little boost. Time for a little back up of my own.._

* * *

Emma circles to the front of the brick cabin, the forest looming in the background and a steady flow of smoke coming from the chimney, _Nothing, but there's still food left on the table and a blazing fire in the main room. I know he's hiding.._ A frustrated Regina moves to join her.

"I guess the whole, he'll defiantly be here statement is falling flat on its face sheriff, clearly he's not home."

Emma frowns.."I'm not sure, inside there's food still on the table and the fire looks fresh. I think he's been tipped off."

"And who do you suppose told him? We're the only two that's aware of his arrest."

"You'll find that secrets in this town are never well hidden your majesty."

Both women startle, spinning towards Greg Thurman who's resting casually on the sheriffs cruiser. His strawberry blond hair sticks to his greasy head, his check shirt dirty but outlines distinctive muscles while a muddy boot leans against the silver alloys of the police car. Emma steps forward cautiously, Thurman's hairy arms crossing and a grin tugging at chapped lips..

"Your under arrest Thurman for several charges of battery and assault."

Emma pulls her cuffs and gun from her belt as Regina grounds her feet in the mud. Dark brown eyes burn at the mans sadistic grin, _the sick bastard should be dead not arrested!_..She scowls.."There's no rule in coming quietly dear so please make a fuss, then I can relieve you of your eyes and vile tongue."

Emma glances at the regal woman and shifts, _I guess the Evil Queen was bound to make an appearance. Lets just hope her majesty doesn't dismember the man before I can get him into custody.._ She continues her advance towards the laughing man.."I wouldn't piss her off if I were you."

 _"_ I already know what she does to people that piss her off Sheriff, she burns their lives to the ground without bating an eyelid. You deserved more than what you got in that cell your majesty and trust me, you'll get whats coming to you soon. Your not the only one that'll go to great lengths for their revenge."

Regina raises a mock eyebrow. _."Oh?_ Is that so little piggy. I hope you know that if circumstances were different you'd be roasted on a spit by now, but alas the sheriff here has different plans."

Thurman snarls, stalking towards the pair and Emma's gun snaps up.."Stay where you are Thurman and turn around slowly."

"Perhaps its you who should turn around!"

The sound of guns being cocked echos from behind the pair before a body suddenly barrels into Emma's side sending her to the muddy ground with a heavy thud. Regina whirls, launching several men through the air with magic but her arms are suddenly grabbed from behind and pinned to her chest. She struggles, trying to push the firm body out from behind her but Thurman squeezes her harshly.

"Well isn't this familiar, up for another round?"

He chuckles deeply and Regina cant help her rising panic, _I need to do something. I need magic but with my hands so close to my face, I could do some serious damage.._ Panicked brown eyes dart to the struggling sheriff who fumbles with two men in the mud.

Emma slams her head back into a mans face, he reels, releasing her arm with a cry of pain as she quickly launches to her feet but is soon grabbed by another set of firm hands. The men hold her struggling arms before a fist collides with her jaw sending her off balance, _If I can just get to my damn cell I can call for back up!_..

"Now I Reckon you two are trespassing on my land, in any case, your lives are now in my hands.." Thurman leans into the struggling royal whose snugly pushed against his front.."You remember my brothers don't you?"

Regina watches two men step out from the small crowd. The first is short and stocky, holding a baseball bat with rusted nails sticking from its end. The other is tall and slim, she notes the substantial burns covering half of his face and left hand as he holds a copper looking ax and they both grin darkly.

"They've been waiting a long time to see you again."

"I hope they've taken a bath in that time!" Thurman and his brothers chuckle darkly sending a shiver down her spine.

"There are others excited to see you but they can wait. We want to have our little fun first."

Slowly the two brothers advance and Emma struggles with her captors.."Wait! You don't want to do this!"

"That's where your wrong!" Thurman bites out.

Suddenly the sheriffs cruiser roars down the dirt track, sliding to a stop and startling the people in the clearing. Greg Thurman quickly screams his orders to the small crowd who quickly line up and begin bombarding the vehicle with deadly bullets. David and Ruby launch out of the side door and take cover as Emma watches helplessly while Thurman and his brothers drag Regina towards the trees.

Emma thrashes with the two men holding her and manages to get her right arm free, pushing the staggering man roughly and throws herself on top the other, punching him in the nose. When she moves to get up, her own gun is positioned between her wide eyes.."Wait.."

The dirty man grins wickedly, his yellow and broken teeth peaking from bloody lips but before he can pull the trigger, an ebony sword slices through his stomach releasing a spray of blood at the alarmed sheriff. There's a pause before the metal rips back through flesh and the man collapses to the mud in a bloody heap. Emma's wide eyes stare at the black and red Knight standing above, _It looks like something out of one of the kids fantasy games.._ The gunfire dies down before a curious a man quickly spots the dark Knight and alerts his companions.

I _can feel the rush, its incredible! Why haven't I worn the Armour before? The power with the suit and sword together..I forgot how good this feels.._ Red eyes stare down at the shaking blond and Morrigan reluctantly offers a metal gauntlet to the woman. Emma tentatively takes it and just as she does, there's shouting in their direction. With a hefty tug, Morrigan launches the sheriff to her feet and in a swirl of burgundy smoke, they disappear as bullets pierce the trees behind them. They reappear behind the firing squad and Morrigan swiftly stabs her sword in the mud, raising her sparking hands. The enemy turns, prepared to fire but their guns are torn from their grasp as red electricity thunders towards them and ricochets from body to body. Screams echo around the area, a bright red light taring across the clearing before simultaneously, the men collapse into the mud unmoving.

David and Ruby peek up from behind the bullet ridden cruiser to look at the smoldering bodies in the mud. Emma glares at the remaining few men who quickly stumble backwards and flee into the comforting darkness of the forest.

"MORRIGAN!"

Regina's scream echos around the clearing and immediately Morrigan tares her sword from the mud and sets off running for the tree line. Emma quickly retrieves her gun before darting after the Knight with David and Ruby closely behind..

* * *

A hand harshly clamps over Regina's mouth as Thurman and his brothers half carry, half drag her struggling body deeper into the woods, _Where are they taking me?! Or the better question is, who are they taking me too?! I saw the magic and heard the screaming..Morrigans here.._

"Stop struggling!"

A fist connects with Regina's abdomen harshly and she tries to double over, coughing behind Thurman's hand as dizziness makes her stumble.

There's a rustle to their side before Morrigan bursts through the brush and collides roughly with the struggling bodies sending them all to the ground. She grabs the nearest body and rolls atop, punching the burned and scared face over and over again. A body suddenly barrels into her and shes forced to the dirt once more as they scrap fiercely.

Morrigan kicks out, rolling until shes atop the stout Thurman brother and punches quickly before launching to her feet _, How dare they kidnap the Queen! They'll pay with their lives!_..Red eyes sweep the area, the burnt and bloodied Thurman brother staggers to his feet as Greg pounces on the slowly standing mayor. Immediately Morrigan throws her arm out, knocking Greg on his backside until something stabs into her back plate and she lurches forward, _what the fuck?_..Red eyes quickly refocus on the grinning shorter brother behind her, a nasty looking baseball bat in his hands, _little fucker!.._

Regina clutches her stomach, taking a quick step back while wide brown eyes scrutinize her lover, _the Armour! Shes wearing it! This isn't good.._ A stab to her gut refocuses her attention and she groans weakly, _Jesus, they really know how to pack a punch.._

The heroes burst through the bushes, standard issue weapons aimed at the Thurman brothers as Emma strides forward.."Stop!"

The men pause, glancing at one another skeptically.

"Regina you okay?"

A little flustered, Regina slides towards the blond, dabbing the back of her hand to the cut on her forehead and trying to mask the pain in her stomach.."I'm fine sheriff.." She looks to the dark knight concerned, _this needs to be handled appropriately. That isn't Morrigan.._ "You have protected your Queen, now disarm and let the sheriff handle things Captain."

Emma frowns at the former Queen, _what the hell is she doing?.._ Just as she moves towards the regal woman, Davids hand clamps onto her shoulder. She turns, noting her fathers apprehension, _what the hells happening?.._

"Which one of you struck the Queen?!"

Morrigans question is left hanging in the air a moment before the burnt brothers face slips into a wide grin and he chuckles darkly. Red eyes dart to his smug grin and Morrigan quickly turns, relieving the stout brother of his weapon. In one fluent move, she lunges forward and swings the bat at the mans head, lodging the nasty looking weapon in his skull. A sickening crunch ricochets off the trees before the man's dead body crashes to the ground, blood poring onto the damp leaves.

"NO!" Greg Thurman lunges at the knight but is met with the black steel of her blade. He grasps the serrated edge sticking into his stomach and tries to pull himself free only to have it slide through his body further.

Emma finally snaps from her shock, pushing down the bile in her throat and attempts to rush into the fight only to be pulled back roughly by her father.

"Emma don't."

"I cant just let her kill him!"

"You cant stop her."

Emma glares at the placid mayor.."Well you can!"

Regina shakes her head weakly.."No, I cant do a thing when shes like this, that isn't Morrigan."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"Say hello to my Dark Knight Miss Swan."

Greg Thurman cries out and David looks frantically at the former Queen.."You have to try something. What if she goes after someone else when she's done here?"

 _As much as it pains me, perhaps I could try etiquette. Its the Armour and sword, I need her to disarm.._ Regina's drawn from her thoughts by painful screaming as the last brother dashes straight for the enraged Knight.

Red eyes never leave the spluttering man in front of her as Morrigan casts the charging brother to one side, his back slamming against the forest floor.."You dare attack your Queen?! You disrespectful piece of shit!" She plunges the sword through Greg's body and takes hasty steps forward, pinning him to a tree with serrated tip. Blood seeps from the mans mouth and from the gaping hole torn through flesh as red sparks dance around her hands.

"Captain!"

Red eyes dart to her slowly advancing Queen, Instinct and etiquette forcing its way to the front of her mind but strict anger manages to push it back.

"What did I just say? Are you disregarding my orders?" Regina stops just shy of the knights personal space, her features steely and eyebrow raised dangerously, _I need to be the Evil Queen or this wont work._.Red eyes flicker between hers uncertainly, skepticism keeping the knight at bay.."I'm losing patience Morrigan!"

Morrigan immediately takes a step back at the harsh tone, her head lowered and drops to one knee. Etiquette and old instincts finally kick in and her armor slowly disappears in swirls of burgundy smoke. Thurman forces a laugh through bloodied teeth and Morrigan quickly launches to her feet, pushing the sword further into the mans body. Regina startles, watching as the man takes his final breaths.

"He's...coming..for you..." With one final gargle, Thurman's head lolls forward and his eyes stare eerily at the bloodied leaves under him.

Morrigan breathes heavily through gritted teeth, snarling at the dead man and resisting the urge to punch the dead weight some more, _serves you fucking right you piece of filth!_ _I should have slowly ripped the fucker in two, I should have.._ Her dark thoughts are interrupted by a gentle hand on her shoulder/ She flinches as shes slowly turned to face her Queen.

"Come back to me my love.."

A hand cups Morrigans cheek, rubbing soothing circles until red eyes gradually flicker green and the woman's breathing levels.

"That's it, you won, no ones going to hurt us."

There's a crack behind and quickly Morrigan whirls, pulling Regina's body flush against her back. The final brother flees into the forest at a quick pace and she snarls, _no you fucking don't!.._

Before Regina can protest, Morrigans dashing after the man. She quickly looks pointedly at Emma who nods firmly and sprints after the vengeful woman. When Morrigan and Emma are out of sight, Regina doubles over, clutching her stomach. David and Ruby immediately rush to her side offering a hesitant hand, _Greg really did a number on me, its bloody killing.._ She glances up at the mans hanging body, brown eyes sliding to the jagged silver hilt of Morrigans sword, _well at least she disarmed, but with her magic still in tact, was there really any point?_ _And what about Thurman's threat? Who's coming? I'll find out one way or another, no one threatens me or my family, no one..._


	30. Progress

**_No major Trigger Warnings in this chapter..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest:_

Magnus whinny's as a plastic comb gently laces through his mane.

"How you manage to get this knotted is beyond me.."

Morrigan carefully untangles the complex strain of hair, _I only did this the other damn day.._ Magnus nudges her with his nose, pushing her away and she frowns, pushing the unicorns head back.

"Stop or I'll get the metal comb!"

Her steed snorts, facing forward and digging at the floor with his front hoof. She rolls her eyes continuing her work.."Yeah yeah, almost done"

Morrigan runs the comb through his black mane, her thoughts wandering to yesterdays events, _After my little interaction with Theon I was worn out. The man put up a good fight but evidently his fate was sealed the minute he attacked the Queen. I regret killing him, I wanted answers, answers about my past but the foolish man tried to assassinate the Evil Queen, almost sliced the woman's throat and I couldn't ignore that, not even if we do have a past together. But my reactions had been slow, sloppy, and that's what put the Queen in danger in the first place.._ She shivers _, the Queen last night, the rage in the woman's eyes but she finally listened to me, after I got shocked senseless that is. Waking up in the royals bed this morning is heaven on my aching shoulder but my head is throbbing, and for some reason things don't seem right, its as if I'm missing something, something more.._

A horse suddenly whinny's from the next stall, kicking the door fiercely and Magnus stirs, walking to the breach between both stalls and hitting the side with his front hoof. Morrigan frowns, _what the hell's going on?_..Carefully she steps around her agitated unicorn and exits his stall. She moves to where a horse is frantically kicking its door and peers inside. The chestnut stallion whinny's in distress, kicking at the wood once more and quickly she approaches, hands raised and uttering softly.."Its okay..Your okay, nothing to be afraid of, see.."

The horse calms somewhat, looking at her pensively from the back of its stall, _what brought that on? And where the hell has that stable boy gotten to?! I sent him for fresh feed twenty minutes ago.._ She leans her arms on the stall door and tentatively raises a hand to the apprehensive chestnut.."Its okay, what spooked you _hmm_?"

Magnus whinny's, banging his stall door and the chestnuts agitation increases, _is he scared of Magnus? They were fine before today.._ She grabs the head collar from the stable wall and quickly attaches it to lead her steed outside the chestnuts stall.."See Magnus wont hurt you, he's a big softy.."

The Queen glides into the stables quietly, watching and raising a curious eyebrow at the interaction.

The chestnut stallion walks forward, smelling Magnus's nuzzle, _they seem fine, almost friendly even.._ Her unicorns head bobs up and down and the chestnut mimics. She smiles, chuckling and tying the lead rope to a ring next to the horses stall.

"I hope your both not plotting against me, I have enough to deal with thank you.."

The chestnut sticks its nose in Morrigans dark hair and she stills letting the beast assess her. Magnus soon mimics and her smile broadens, even a foreign smile tugs at the Queens ruby lips. They both begin to push her head and she pulls away, playfully batting their noses.."Yeah yeah don't push it guys.." She strokes the chestnuts white strip, inspecting it curiously.."So, who might you be _hmm_?"

"His name is Rocinante."

Morrigan startles, spinning towards the advancing Queen and quickly drops to one knee. Magnus lowers his head curiously to sniff at her and she stifles a laugh, _your not supposed to bow you stupid unicorn.._

A grin tugs at the royals red lips as she stops in front of the bowing woman and beast.."Stand up dear."

Morrigan pensively gets to her feet, glancing uneasy at soft brown eyes, _well that's new.._ She avoids gawking, watching the regal woman raise a hand to the chestnut. The horse pushes its nose into the Queens palm and for a second, Morrigan catches a glimpse of a smile on ruby lips.

Suddenly Magnus pushes Morrigans back harshly and she stumbles forward almost colliding with the royal side. Brown eyes glance at her questionably before Morrigan spins, glaring at her unicorn and pushing his nose roughly, _don't do that you idiot! I'll get a beating!_..Magnus snorts and sticks his head back towards the chestnut. She turns and startles at brown eyes watching her intently.

There's a pause, green eyes darting around the stables, successfully avoiding the Queen, _well this is awkward. Does she need something from me?.._ Her mouth opens and then snaps shut as etiquette flashes in her mind, _even after my little explosion last night, I think it was a one time deal.._

The Queens eyes narrow, her body gliding passed her captain and over to Magnus's side.."Say what you were going to say Captain."

"I, I was going to ask if he was yours your majesty." Morrigan turns to observe her Queen gently stoking the unicorns back and running a hand through his unknotted mane.

"Yes he's mine, he's one of my prized possessions, as Magnus probably is to you."

Brown eyes glance in Morrigans direction _, Possession? Well I wouldn't call him that, more like a friend really.._ Morrigan clears her throat awkwardly, looking at her friend and steed, _maybe don't tell the angry Queen that though.._

"Yes my Queen."

"I see your apprehension, clearly you don't see things the same way. Care to try again?"

Green eyes flicker nervously towards the stoic royal, _for gods sake.._ Suppressing her irritation, Morrigan clears her throat again, stroking Magnus across his muscular neck.."I see him more as a..companion than a possession." Subconsciously she moves closer to her steed, _please don't kill him.._

The Queen watches the movement, eyes narrowing as she glides back over to Rocinante's stall.."Perhaps your right. You are to accompany me to dinner this evening. I have set in motion plans that need to be discussed with you. Dinners at six so don't be late dear, you know how I hate tardiness." The Queen glances at wide green eyes before whirling with flare and exiting the stables.

Morrigans jaw hangs open, _what was all that about? Since when do I get invited to dinner? And since when does she reveal her plans to me? She didn't even give me a chance to bow before she left.._ The stable boy stumbles in through one of the side doors startling her. He carries a large bag of feed in his arms and plonks it down near the food buckets.

"I'm sorry my lord, there's a problem with the shipment, rats you see."

Morrigan ignores him and continues staring absently after the royal, _what the hell am I going to wear to dinner, cause I'm sure as hell not wearing a dress again..._

* * *

A dark Purple blouse flies through the air followed quickly by brown trousers and a red shirt, _what the fuck am I supposed to wear?! I'm running out of time god damn it!_..Morrigans head pops out of her wardrobe, green eyes darting around frantically.

"Shit!"

 _Perhaps my Armour? No that's a fucking stupid idea!_..She scans the items of clothing scattered around her quarters and takes a deep breath.."Okay just think, the Queen likes the whole tight fitted shit so.." She picks up tight black leather pants.."These with.." She scans the area and hastily picks up a dark red vest coat with long train.."This, but what am I supposed to wear under it?!"

An angry groan echos around the chamber, frustrated eyes sweeping the room before Morrigan runs over to a black bodice laying on the floor. Quickly she splaying the outfit on her bed, green eyes scrutinizing the clothing, _it might be kind of revealing, but from what I've gathered the Queen likes that kind of thing.._ She shivers, memories from her past rushing back _, perhaps its not such a good idea after the whole dress incident in the royal hall.._ There's a knock at the door and her eyes bulge.

"Shit!" She quickly grabs the leather pants and begins pulling them on.."What do you want?!"

"My Lord its almost time to escort the Queen to the royal hall." A servants timid voice is muffled from behind the door.

 _Escort?! What the hell?!_..With a hefty tug, Morrigan pulls the leather passed her hips, quickly wrapping the corset around her and fastening the laces with fumbling fingers.."One minute!"

 _God damn it! I cant be late for this!.._ Her anger rises at the intricate lacing and she quickly ties it at her back in frustration _.."Oh_ fuck off!"

"As you wish."

"No no not you!" _..Moron!.._ Quickly she slides on knee high boots and grabs her dark red jacket. Making a B line for the door, she checks her hair and makeup in the standing mirror, _thank god I had the sense to do it before dressing.._ The heavy wooden door is pulled open harshly as she slips on her jacket, adjusting the corset accordingly.

"Well?!"

The servant jumps, quickly bowing and escorts her down the hall.

Ten minutes later and Morrigan paces outside the Queens chambers, picking at the fabric on her tight bodice, _The damn things too tight.._ She looks down to the ample amount of cleavage on show and frowns.."Damn it.." The door to the royals chambers opens and she quickly steps from the doorway, hands clasped behind her and eyes forward.

The Queen steps from her room, heels clicking on the marble floor and brown eyes raking up and down her Captains body. Brown eyes catch exposed cleavage and she grins, gliding to Morrigans side and wraps a hand around the flinching woman's forearm.."I take it you haven't escorted or been escorted to dinner before?"

"No your majesty." Morrigans bent arm is pushed into her side and the royals hand squeezes her forearm lightly. At a second glance, Morrigan notes the regal woman's choice of dress wear. A bright red dress trails to the floor overthrown by a black coat covered in jewels. As usual the dress leaves very little to the imagination, clinging to the woman at her bust and waist. The royals hair is down and wavy, cascading down her back but surprisingly the woman's not wearing any extravagant jewelry, only a set of diamond drop earrings finish off her simple but elegant look. Morrigans heart beats erratically and she pushes down the need to clear her throat awkwardly.

"Shall we?"

Morrigan dips her head, promptly setting off to the royal hall and tries to settle her erratic heart, _well so far so good_..

The double doors glide open gracefully as the Queen and her escort head smoothly towards the lengthy dining table in the royal hall. Servants hastily finish preparations, making sure silverware is correctly aligned and candlesticks are at an appropriate distance apart.

Morrigan glides towards the high back seat at the head of the table, making sure her steps are in sync with the elegant Queens _._ She stops just shy of the royals seat and glances at watchful brown eyes, _okay so_ _now what?_..

"This is the part where I sit down.."

The hand slips from Morrigans forearm and quickly she pulls the Queens chair from the table, allowing the woman to slide into it.

"Sit down dear."

Green eyes refocus on the seat at the Queens right and cautiously, Morrigan slides into it, her back ridged and on guard as memories of past events flash in her mind _, Okay but you better not try and seduce me again.._ Someone leans in next to her and quickly she grabs the outstretched limb, squeezing harshly. Her focus is drawn to a startled servant girl hovering next to her before green eyes drift to the wine jug hovering over the goblet in front of her. The Queen slides back in her seat, watching curiously as Morrigan quickly retracts her hand, shrinking back a little at the feeling of eyes staring at her. The slowly forming bruise on the young girls arm catches her eyes and she grimaces, _Crap, I didn't mean to squeeze that hard.._ She takes note of the girls glassy eyes and immediately softens, _Don't cry..but she shouldn't have snuck up on me.._

The Queen clears her throat, green eyes quickly refocusing on questionable brown and Morrigan quickly looks away sheepish _._

The royal stares at the hovering handmaid.."You're dismissed. Go and have your arm seen to.." The girl bows, clutching her arm and scurry's away.."You need to stop injuring my staff dear, at this rate I'll have no one left by the end of the season."

"I apologize your majesty." Morrigan tilts her head a little, _shouldn't have snuck up on me then.._

"I suppose your wondering why I summoned you to dinner?"

"Yes your majesty."

"I wish to discuss the next step of my plan with you.." The royal takes a sip from her goblet as a flurry of servants place a selection of fine foods on the extensive table.

 _Why the hell does she want to discuss her plan with me?_..A servant approaches Morrigan carefully and fills her goblet with a shaky hand, _well I feel shitty. Gods is everyone scared of me in this place?.._ She frowns, shifting and facing away. The Queen narrows her eyes at the sudden mood shift as the swirl of servants finish and hastily leave the hall.

"Is being in my company so repulsing?!"

Wide green eyes dart to the angry Queen.."No I.." Morrigan pauses, _should I tell her? I might get a beating.._ She can see the vein on the royals forehead protruding and sighs heavily, looking down at her lap.."Of course its not you, its just..They're all scared of me."

The Queen softens a fraction.."Fear is how you get things my dear. Power is prestige." Red lips take a sip from her black goblet as brown eyes study her fidgeting Captain curiously.

"I suppose."

"I presume you have other ideas?"

Green eyes flicker up to the puzzled royal, _don't say kindness and love or I'm as good as dead.._ Morrigan sighs.."No your right, I'm sorry for saying anything your majesty."

The Queen frowns.."You will tell me what you were thinking Morrigan."

"Its really nothing importa.."

"NOW!"

Morrigan almost launches out of her seat, flinching away at the Queens ferocity, _gods she really wants to know.._ She swallows harshly.."I..I thought about getting things through kindness and...Love.." She leans slightly away from the seething Queen as an uncomfortable silence descends upon the hall _, Well? Is she going to kill me or what?.._ She continues to stare into evaluating brown eyes and after a pause, the royals glare drops to the table.

"Love gets you nowhere, its only results are pain and suffering. And compassion? That only ensures betrayal and more pain. When people fear you, you wont get hurt, take this as a revelation dear.."

The Queen stoically takes a sip of her wine as Morrigan watches a flurry of emotion pass through whiskey eyes, _This is why I should just agree with the woman. Every time I open my big mouth one of us ends up getting hurt. Gods I need a drink.._ Morrigan quickly grabs her goblet and downs its contents in one fluid motion. When green eyes glance at the Queen, a small grin welcomes her and with a flick of the royals wrist, her goblet is refilled instantly.

"I payed our Charming friends a visit today.." Morrigan frowns.."Don't worry dear, you didn't miss much, there was the usual nauseating vibe around the happy couple. That feather monstrosity Snow calls a wedding dress would have made you sick.."

"Wedding?"

"Yes, they finally decided to share their repugnant infatuations with the world."

 _What the fuck?! Why didn't she say anything?! Taring the shepherds head off at his own wedding would have been bliss!.._ Morrigan frowns deeply, her anger rising.."I could have stopped it! Torn him apart in front of the whole kingdom!"

"No, it wasn't the time.."

Morrigan slams her hands on the table, silverware clattering to the floor as green eyes flicker a deep red. The collar immediately heats up, shocking her lightly.."Then when is?!"

The Queen glares, leaning forward menacingly. _."_ Morrigan.."

The collar shocks her more tangibly and Morrigan grits her teeth at the warning. She picks up on the Queens threatening tone and posture and takes deep breaths, leaning back in her seat and eyes returning to their normal shade of green.

The Queen slowly settles back in her throne type chair.."I have something infinitely worse in store for the happy couple. I simply attended the event to relay the message.."

Morrigan calms herself, the collars shocks gradually subsiding.

"Evidently that's why your here, I plan to enact a curse that will rip this land apart and trap all its inhabitants in a world of my own creation."

 _A curse? A different world?_.."Why can't you just kill them here?" Morrigan watches the Queens alleviated expression twist into an angry scowl.

"I have decided to use the dark curse instead! Do you have a problem with my methods?!"

"No my Queen, It just seemed you were intent on personally killing Snow White not long ago."

 _Something's defiantly changed. The woman was intent on personally disposing of the white princess with her bare hands, what's changed?.._ Green eyes stare at the royal questionably and red lips purse.

"During my incarceration at the white castle, Snow enacted a spell which prevents me from harming her or the prince in this land ever again. The dark curse ensures that I.. _We_ get our revenge."

Morrigans anger resurfaces, _so Snow White prevented the Queen from harming them but they still decided to kill her anyway?.._

"Wait wait.." The Queen pauses questionably.."So your telling me that even though they cast that damn spell preventing you from hurting them, they still decided to execute you?"

"Yes, I suppose they did."

Morrigan launches to her feet, knocking her chair to the ground, _the bastards wanted to kill her even though she was harmless to them?!_ _Talk about kicking someone when their fucking down!_..Brown eyes watch an angry Morrigan pace furiously by the table side.

"And they call us the fucking villains! Son of a.." Morrigan whirls, extending her hand towards the large ice sculpture in the center of the table. It launches through the air and crashes into one of the marble columns at the side of the room. Black guard quickly dodge the array of flying shards as the Queen casually takes a sip from her goblet, purple eyes staring intently. _._

 _The sanctimonious fucks! They deserve the pain that's heading their way!_..Flickering red eyes refocus on the casual royal.."What do you need me to do?"

Red painted lip curl into a cruel smile.."Take a seat my dear."

* * *

 _4 Days Later:_

Morrigan tosses the purple blossom in her hand, watching as its swept up by the currant and thrown over the edge to the ravine below. Green eyes stare out over the enchanted forest, the warm breeze sweeping through ebony hair, _its about time I spend some time at my rock, especially after the other day. Since the discussion about the dark curse I've been darting from place to place gathering ingredients. I've barely slept but managed to get what the Queen needed. The other day had been a challenge, I was sent to gather a vile of blood from a Harpy. The ugly bitch put up a fight, slicing deeply into my lower leg before I managed to relieve the thing of its head.._

She shifts from her perch on top of the stone structure, rubbing the bottom of her left leg and wincing, _after returning I tried to hide the injury from the Queen, but the stubborn royal had demanded I let her heal it. I could have handled it, the wound was only superficial but the Queen had said the Harpy cut me with some sort of crude poison. Luckily my anatomy prevented it from killing me, but it dampened my abilities to heal quickly, fucking stupid bird thing! Its going to take a few days before its fully healed and to make things worse, the Queen has grounded my activities until I've fully recovered._ _I haven't got a clue where this sudden care for my health has come from but its freaking me out! She needs to stop and go back to screaming at me again.._

There's a sudden rustling below and narrowed green eyes quickly refocus. Morrigan scans the area but soon the wind picks up, blowing a band of leaves over the edge of the cliff side and her eyes slide back to the view, her shoulders dropping as she enjoys the sound of the running water below, _I should have really brought something to eat. Perhaps the Queen will ask me to dinner again. It was kinda nice. excluding the whole nervous part, and the angry part. We both seem to be getting on better.._ Suddenly there's an explosive pain at the side of her head and instantly darkness claims her...

* * *

 _"Ugh_..."

 _What the hell happened?_..Green eyes painfully attempt to slide open, _my head.._ She feels a warm liquid coat her temple and cheek as grass presses to side of her face, _Am I on the ground?_..Morrigan attempts to open her eyes again when a girls timid voice startles her.

"Hey I think she's waking up! Hurry up will you!"

"Yeah yeah keep your bloomers on, she isn't going anywhere."

Green eyes dart open, quickly refocusing on a young girl. The girls blue eyes look uneasy as she fidgets with her tattered cloak, _What the fuck?_..Morrigan attempts to push herself up but finds her hands secured behind her back, _shit.._ She groans, pulling her body from the ground and lying against the stone structure behind. She watches two other boys calmly search her satchel, _do they even know who they're stealing from? So much for a day of peace.._

"Guys come on!"

"We go when I say, alright!" The older boy turns to glare at his companion only to find a pair of pissed off green eyes staring at him.."Well look who's up. Don't worry, we wont kill you, but we will relieve you of your satchel and anything else your carrying."

Morrigan scrutinizes the boy, his hair long and face dirty, his clothes are better kept than the other two, _must be their leader.._ But she notices how young he looks, _not much older than the other two. It reminds me of my days scavenging and stealing to get by.._ She glances at the anxious girl and softens, _there's not much in the satchel, nothing of importance anyway.._

"Just take it and leave."

The girl gets to her feet promptly and moves to a small hole carved within the vines.."Come on you heard her! Lets go!"

"I think shes hiding something, something valuable."

The older bandit bends down in front of Morrigan, his eyes raking over her body, _you touch me you little shit and your life's over!_..

"Lets just go, there's enough gold in here to last us weeks!" The younger boy grabs the satchel and joins his companion at the vines but their leader glares.

 _"I_ say when we leave!" He looks back at Morrigan and moves to touch her.."Now lets see what else your hiding."

"Touching me would be a mistake. You have your gold so just leave." Morrigan pulls at her magic, feeling the collar quickly heating her neck, _I don't want to do this. If I use magic the Queen will sense it and then the children's fates will be sealed. This stupid boys greed will get his companions killed! They don't know who there dealing with but if he touches me.._

"Come on!" The girl cries out desperately.

"Not until we get everything shes hiding!" The older bandit touches Morrigans vest and begins to pat her bound legs and ankles.

"I warned you!" Swiftly Morrigan summons her magic and the ropes at her hands and feet fall away. She roughly shoves the boy flat on his back and slowly rises, red eyes burning as he quickly staggers to his feet, dashing towards his companions. The vines around their exit intertwine and their eyes bulge.

"You stupid boy! Do you realize who your dealing with?!"

"Your the..the Evil Queens.."

"Dark Knight.."

The girls squeaks out and red orbs refocus on terrified blue eyes, _perhaps they all don't need to suffer. Better hurry before the Queen gets too curious and decides to drop by.._ Morrigan waves her hand and vines untangle across the clearing.."You two can leave, you on the other hand.." She looks pointedly at their leader.."I think we should have a private chat."

"Wait I'm sorry! Please.."

 _"Oh_ I think we should all have a little chat dear.."

The Queen sleekly steps forward from a plume of purple smoke and Morrigan bites her cheek, _damn it! Too late.._ The bandits attempt to flee only to be pulled to there knees by roots and thorns. They cry out in protest, struggling pointlessly with the vines slowly wrapping around their legs and waist.

"Now, who wants to start talking?"

Silence...

Brown eyes sweep the silent trio before the Queen saunters passed Morrigan to loom over her prisoners.."Your silence will only prolong the inevitable." The vines around the bandits slowly tighten prompting a series of groans and whimpers.

"Please, we didn't know." The girl wheezes out painfully.

The Queen cocks an eyebrow.."Didn't know what?"

"That she was the Dark Knight."

"We never would have marked her as a babe in the woods if we knew!" Their leader quickly adds.

"I'm sorry I don't speak bandit, Captain? Care to elaborate?" The smirking Queen turns to the woman only for her face to drop. Brown eyes instantly lock onto the blood covering the right side of Morrigans face.

Morrigan watches ruby lips curl, whiskey eyes narrowing as anger consumes her Queen, _They're in trouble.._ The royal whirls on the trio, their bonds squeezing harshly followed by painful cries.

"My Queen the girl.." An olive hand snaps up, cutting Morrigan off.

"You dare attack and steal from the right hand of your Queen?! You will suffer dearly!"

"Please, we didn't know.." An invisible grip on the girls throat quickly cuts her off as she struggles to take air into her lungs.

Green eyes widen but the anger rolling off the furious Queen prevents interference. Its not until Morrigan watches tears roll down the child's cheeks that she cautiously approaches the fray.

"My Queen, the girl was not directly responsible for my injury." Seething brown eyes dart to her dangerously and she cant help but take a step back, bowing her head slightly, _please don't take it out on me_..She glances at the terrified girl noting desperation in blue eyes, _it may be the head injury messing with my mind but the girl doesn't deserve to be killed._.

"What punishment would you suggest then Captain?!"

Green eyes dart between the trio.."Incarceration your majesty, let them rot in the dungeons."

Brown eyes study Morrigan intently and a moment later, the Queen releases her magical hold on the girls throat. The teen quickly takes in lungfuls of air, coughing and spluttering through her cries.

"Very well.." Dark brown eyes burn into the frightened faces below.."Consider yourself lucky your still breathing! But mark my words, you will never see the light of day again!" The Queen flicks her wrist and in a swirl of purple smoke, the three teens are gone and roots slither back into the earth.

Silence...

Morrigan shifts uncomfortably, watching as the last of the vines retract into the ground, _well that went better than expected. Looks like the Queen is starting to listen to me after all.._ When she looks up at the woman shes met with an icy glare, _well clearly I spoke too soon.._

"You let a bunch of teenagers get the better of you?!"

The Queen stalks towards her and she follows the seething woman's pace backwards.."I didn't.."

"And then you side against me when I issue discipline, which evidently was for your own benefit!"

"I just thought.."

"SILENCE!"

The Queens hand darts out sending Morrigan soaring through the air and tumbling to the ground. She slides across the grass and soon finds her body falling over the cliff side, her hands claw at the dirt but ultimately she plunges over the edge. Quickly she attempts to grab the roots protruding the earth but as she falls, vines tangle around her arm, the tough bindings ripping consistently from the dirt as she plummets to the ravine below. Eventually her earthy lifeline takes hold and shes stopped abruptly. A loud snap and a shattering scream echos around the vast space.

Tears leak from tightly closed eyes as Morrigan attempts to get a foothold in the dirt, _my fucking arm! It think its been ripped from its socket.._ She looks up at the limb and finds a bone in her forearm poking from white skin as blood rushes down to her shoulder. Her free hand claws at earth and stone but fails to grab any leverage until a swirl of purple smoke surrounds her. Morrigans body hits the grass with a thud and she cries out in protest, clutching her shattered arm and shoulder, _this is torture! No its worse than torture!.._ A firm hand grabs her arm and she screams before the limb retracts quickly.

"You've broken your arm extensively, you must return to the palace for treatment."

 _I cant fucking move so no! It looks like I'm staying right here!_..There's a gentle hand on her back ushering her to stand and she slowly attempts to push herself to her knees. She pauses, cradling her arm and resting her forehead on the grass.."I cant.."

"I need you to stand up Morrigan, then we can return to the palace.."

 _Why cant she just take me now?! What is this?! Some sort of fucking test?!_..

"You have to stand so I can make sure you haven't injured yourself further."

Morrigan can hear the woman's desperation and she grits her teeth, _Injured MYSELF?! That's total bullshit! Your just feeling guilty for throwing my ass over the cliff!.._ Pushing her forehead off the grass, she slowly stumbles to her feet and grunts. She attempts to stand on her previously injured leg but whimpers when a shooting pain dances across her calf, _great now I've reopened the fucking wound from the other day!_..Green eyes glance at the hovering body next to her, _its your fucking fault!_..Hands continue to frantically touch her back and uninjured arm but it only causes her to flinch away and eventually stumble sideways. She cries out from the pressure on her injured leg and immediately the Queen takes a step away. Morrigan pants, attempting to calm her breathing, _I think I'm going to be sick.._ Dizziness washes over her, her vision blurs as she sways heavily.

"If its okay with her majesty..I think..I might just sleep..for a while.."

Morrigans head dips, she feels her legs slowly giving way but a shroud of purple smoke suddenly clouds her vision and her legs finally fall from under her. She crashes to her knees harshly, pain taring through her leg and shoulder. Gently hands cup her cheeks and pull her head up to stare into watery brown eyes _._ She frowns _,_ darkness slowly closing in as she watches the Queen carefully _._ Green eyes note the woman's lips moving but no sound comes from them, only a high pitch buzzing echos through her ears. Her eyes eventually slide shut, her body falling forward as arms gently curl around her, pulling her against a warm body and then..Darkness...


	31. The Last Straw

**_No major Trigger Warnings for this chapter..._**

* * *

 _2 Days Later:_

Placid green eyes stare at the ceiling, her muscles aching but her absent mind wandering, _I woke up hours ago after a servant was attempting to redress my broken arm subtly. Subtle my ass. Everything hurts again! I'm sick of being the Evil Queen punching bag, I'm sick of her little mood swings and I'm sick of constantly being in pain over every little thing I do. She should have just let me fall, no revenge is worth this.._

Morrigan sighs wearily, _I have to get out of here. The wound on my leg has closed again but I doubt I can put much pressure on it._ _I need some fresh air.._ Morrigan carefully lifts herself from the bed and swings her legs over the side. Her naked body slowly limps towards the wardrobe where she pulls out a thin nightgown and throws it on. She limps to the door and retrieves her cloak before sliding into the hall quietly.

She limps forward after braving several looks from passing guards and servants to eventually enter the palace gardens. Panting, she slowly walks towards a single apple tree before ungainly plonking herself on a bench, _gods that was a long walk. Since when is the palace so big.._ Green eyes stare into the nights sky, watching as billions of constellations twinkle down on her, _this is nice, this is what I want, to just relax. No life threatening battles to win, no assassins to fight, just this.._ She finds herself curling into the bench, hugging her throbbing arm and leg underneath her cloak, _what happened is ridiculous._ _The Queen is a fucking psycho! She didn't even try to help me when I was slipping over the edge. Fucking selfish bitch, after everything I've done for her and then she tries to absolve her guilt by helping me stand after what SHE did! What the hell was that about anyway?! Why the hell did I have to stand?! Clearly I was in pain so what was she thinking, that I'd just suddenly leap to my feet and everything would be fine again?!.._

"Morrigan?"

Morrigans startled from her thoughts by Henry's concerned voice, but she pays no mind to the elderly man and continues to stare at the stars, _I cant talk to you right now, not after everything._.She hears footsteps and then a hand gently lays on her uninjured shoulder. She flinches at the contact and the hand immediately pulls away.

"Morrigan? Why are you out here? Its freezing and you should be resting."

 _Resting, It seems like everyday I'm resting because of some sort of injury.._ She curls in on herself further, attempting to battle the frosty nights air under her cloak.

Silence...

Henry gently slots in beside her on the bench.."I'm sorry she injured you again."

Green eyes dart to the man questionably. His warm eyes resound around her, almost battling the cold that's attacking her body, _why the hell is he apologizing?_..

"As you said, we all have our place."

He shakes his head weakly.."Not like this. She regrets deeply what she did to you. She hasn't spoken to anyone let alone left her chambers since it happened."

"Its not like she hasn't hurt me before.." Morrigan pauses, looking at the man guiltily.."I'm sorry for what happened back in the Queens chambers."

"Child there's no need.."

"No there is, I almost..I almost killed you when you were only trying to help, I'm truly sorry." She dips her head a little.

"We all have our demons to face Morrigan. I don't blame you for what happened but Regina needs you now more than ever. And when the time comes, she'll have to choose which path to follow. I hope for all our sakes its the right one." Green eyes slide back to the stars as the elderly man rises from the bench.."Please come inside, you'll catch your death in this cold."

"Lets hope so.."

He looks woefully at vacant green eyes and when Morrigan doesn't move, he sighs and leaves her with her thoughts.

Unknown to them both, a pair of glassy brown eyes watch intently from a distance as Morrigan shifts, releasing built up pressure on her aching legs and continues to stare into the open sky above, _Elinor would have loved this, we always used to watch the stars back at the village, when she was good that is because by now it would have been way past her bedtime._.A tear rolls down her cheek, _she would have loved being here in the palace. Like all four year old girls she wanted to be a princess, to live in a big castle and wear dresses and eat cake and sweetbread all day.._

"I'm sorry my daughter. I'm so sorry..I failed you.."

Tears fall freely as Morrigan slowly rises from the bench, quietly sobbing to herself and limps over to the apple tree to gently pick the forbidden fruit, _she loved apples as well. There was a small tree hidden away in the woods at the back of the village. Every season when the fruit was ripe, we'd venture to it with Elise and spend the day eating apples, telling stories and singing.._ She strokes the pad of her thumb against the fruit, her sobs calming, _Elise had one day sung the most beautiful song. From what I gathered, the story told a tale about loss and sacrifice. Two words I'm greatly associated with.._

 _"Home is behind..The world ahead...And there are many paths to tred...Through shadow..To the edge of night...Until the stars are all alight...Mist and shadow..Cloud and shade...All shall fade..All shall...Fade._ "

Morrigan breaths deeply through her sobs, letting the apple roll from her hand and collapsing onto the low marble wall surrounding the tree. A subtle clicking slowly edges towards her and in an instant, her tears stop and she frowns, _not now.._

Carefully Morrigan pushes herself to her feet, addressing her Queen and stares at the woman's glassy eyes. After a pause, she slowly limps passed the royal towards the palace, never looking back and never seeing a tear slip from regretful brown eyes...

* * *

 _A Week Later:_

Morrigan slides her ebony sword into its sheath with a snap, _The wound on my leg has finally healed but my arm and shoulder are still a little sore. Ever since my break down the other night, I haven't seen the Queen or been called on any missions or training excursions. The royal has actually left me in peace and frankly, its been quite boring. I've spoken with Henry a couple of times, one night he brought dinner and bombarded me with questions about my health. To be honest, he was probably fishing for information to bring back to the Queen. Henry seems to be the royals relay tool because the woman cant face me directly. I haven't got a clue where this sudden shyness has come from, is the woman actually feeling guilty? Well that would be something wouldn't it. Right, time to get my lazy ass in gear and do some training.._ With that thought, Morrigan swiftly exits her quarters, pacing down the black halls and enters the courtyard. Several guards immediately stand to attention and she sighs, briskly walking passed them and heads to a couple of training dummies in the back corner, _great they're probably watching now. I should just kick their asses out.._ Her thoughts are disturbed by a body sliding in next to her. Green eyes refocus on the placid Huntsman who swiftly pulls his sword.

"I wish to be alone, leave."

Morrigan pulls her sword, flexing her wrist and shoulder and standing in an attack position. The man ignores her and follows suit. She huffs irritated and strikes at the dummy in succession. At a glance, she notes how he follows her style, both syncing and attacking the dummies with force.

"What are you doing?!" She quickly changes her style, spinning and landing a firm blow at the dummies head.

Again the Huntsman switches and follows suit.."I'm training, what about you?"

Morrigan frowns, lunging forward and striking hard. The blow sends shock waves up her injured arm and she recoils frustrated, throwing her sword to the floor.."Why are you here?! I told you to leave!"

"And the Queen told me to train, so that's what I'm doing. If you ask me, it seems you need to be resting that shoulder not sparing with it."

She whirls.."Well no one's asking you Huntsman, so train elsewhere or you'll be the next mindless piece of shit my sword slices through!"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I doubt that shoulder will do you much good in a fight."

Morrigan takes a threatening step towards the man.."Was that a challenge?!"

"I doubt your up for challenges these days Captain. Lets just call it an observation."

The Huntsman resumes his sparing and Morrigans anger boils over. Quickly her sword launches back into her hand and she pounces on him. He anticipates, blocking and moving into a defensive position. She pushes forward, her arm and shoulder screaming in pain at every swing and blow colliding with his sword.

Soon many curious servants and guards stop in their duties to watch the fray. Henry Sr observes from the second story with the Queen at his side as they watch the heated battle.

Morrigan swings her blade hard, breaking the mans defense and swiftly kicking him in the stomach. He hunches over but soon recovers as her blade quickly darts in from his right. He blocks and both blades slide together until both bodies almost touch.

"Hows the shoulder?"

His taunts push Morrigan over the edge and immediately the collar shocks her at the attempted use of magic. Her hold falters and quickly he pushes her backward and advances. She slips into defense as he lands blow after blow, _My shoulder. I cant keep this up much longer.._ She attempts to expel magic but again, the collar shocks her leaving her open for attack. He slashes at her arm, cutting the skin and she's wrenched to the side with her sword clattering to the floor _, He actually got me..He never gets me.._ There's a small echo of gasps and chattering amongst the crowd as Morrigan dabs the gash on her arm with her fingertips.

"Through common sense you never would have let that happen. You need to rest.."

Morrigans rage explodes, she screams rushing forward and collides brutally with his chest launching them both to the stone. The shuddering impact echos around the courtyard as the mans sword clatters to the floor. They toss and turn, rolling on top of one another trying to get some sort of leverage over the other before Morrigan knees him in the groin and he punches her in the face.

"ENOUGH!" Quickly Morrigan rolls onto her back and lifts his stomach with her legs causing him to tumble forwards into a somersault. He lands roughly on his back and shes quick to pounce on top of him, pinning his torso and legs. She wraps her hands around his throat, squeezing harshly.."Looks like someone has a death wish!"

He splutters, trying to pry the hands from his throat but hastily punches her in the shoulder instead. She cries out, her grip on his neck faltering before he quickly flips her on her back, pinning down her arms and torso.

Morrigan growls, leering up at him and struggling profusely.."Go on then! DO IT YOU COWARD! KILL ME!"

The man looks down at her earnestly, eyes soft and panting heavily.."But then what would I be without you.."

Morrigans struggles cease and she frowns deeply, _What the fuck is he talking about?!_..She feels the mans grip slacken and immediately bucks him off, throwing him face first into the stone floor. She quickly launches to her feet, breathing heavily and collects her sword. When green eyes look up, she narrows her glare at the slowly dispersing crowd and then finally at Henry Sr and the stoic Queen _, I know this is your doing!.._ She whirls on the Huntsman who clutches a bloody nose.."Next time you hurt me, all bets are off and you better be prepared to kill me!" She spins on her heels, stomping towards the palace kitchens, _I'm fucking starving and my god damn shoulder is killing me, AGAIN!.._

 _"ARHH_.."

Her scream elicits everyone's attention as she spins and harshly throws her sword at a training dummy. The black blade slides through dead center, breaking it from its foundations and launching it backwards. As the dummy hits the floor, Morrigans already stomping off into the kitchens with narrow brown eyes following her intently..

* * *

Morrigan grabs a loaf of bread from the rack and a small wedge of cheese before settling herself on a small stool by the fire. She leans back against the stone, legs sprawled as she chomps on her newly required produce. Green eyes dart around the kitchen, taking note of the dozen or so stares that are apprehensively tossed her way. Chefs and servants scurry around, quickly preparing for the Queens evening meal, _fucking royalty! They have all this food prepared and they barely even eat any of it!_..She takes a large bite of her cheese wedge, watching as a little girl scuttles towards her, _well whats this then?_..The girl never looks up from the floor and stops just shy of Morrigans outstretched feet.

The kitchen staff seem oblivious to the interaction as Morrigan slowly leans forward.."Hello little one, what can I do for you?"

The girl shuffles slightly, her head occasionally darting from the floor to something under Morrigan. Green eyes glance down and spot a small piece of light silver fabric poking out from under her stool. Gently she pulls the cloth and picks up a small battered doll.."Is this yours?" The girl nods weakly and Morrigan smiles, extending the tattered toy.."Here you go, shes very pretty. I like her dress, did you know silvers my favorite color?"

A tiny hand wraps around the straw and twine doll and then its immediately clutched to the child's chest. Bright green eyes glance up and Morrigan pauses, the girls appearance striking her heart and bringing back memories of Elinor _._ She blinks away the tears and smiles warmly.

"Thank You."

Morrigan strained to hear it, but the girls gratitude and small smile makes her heart flutter.."Your very welcome."

"Scarlet!"

The girl startles, clutching the doll tightly as an older woman quickly approaches, _there's no need to shout!_..Morrigan frowns, staring at the frantic chef as the woman grabs the girls arm and bows.

"I'm sorry if she bothered you my lord, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." The older woman begins to drag the little girl towards the exit.

"It's okay she didn't.."

Morrigans words don't register with the older woman as shes heard harshly reprimanding the small child. Green eyes slide to the bread in her hand and Morrigan resumes her original slouching position despondent, _I cant even talk to anyone...I need a drink!_..She quickly rises and snatches a bottle of wine from the rack. The sweet liquid glides down her throat as she empties half a bottle into her stomach in one fluent motion. The kitchen staff watch apprehensively but continue their work when she slumps back down on the stool with two bottles of wine, _well its not too early to get drunk. If anyone asks, its for my bad shoulder.._ She giggles to herself, provoking one or two stares from the staff before another hefty swig of the alcohol fills her belly, _gods I haven't drank for ages, I used to handle red mewt damn it. What a fucking lightweight.._

After a while, unfocused green eyes slide to the flickering flames as Morrigan takes several gulps of wine. Her attention elsewhere keeps her unaware of the kitchen staff quickly vacating the room. Soon she polishes off the first bottle of wine and reaches for the second. When her waving hand touches nothing but air she glances down, _what the hell? I cant be that drunk.._ She frowns, looking around her stool and startles when her focus settles on the royal gown by her other side. She looks up, watching the Queen roll the missing wine bottle in her hands, _I'm in no fucking mood!_..

"Can I have that back?"

Silence...

Frustrated, Morrigan stands on somewhat wobbly legs and storms over to the wine rack. When she touches another bottle, it immediately scolds her. Retracting her hand sharply, she turns to glare at displeased brown eyes and grits her teeth, _fine! I'll drink somewhere else!_..She turns to leave when the door slams shut in her face, immediately her anger flares and she whirls on the Queen.."Open the door!"

The Queen stands placidly, continuing to roll the bottle in her hands, _why is she just standing there?! DO SOMETHING!_..Morrigans rage explodes and she quickly grabs every object close at hand and throws them at the back wall. Porcelain, pottery and glass shatter against stone before she quickly picks up a kitchen knife, _I should just fucking kill you!_..She wrenches her arm back but at the last second, redirects the blade. It glides through the air, sticking in the hanging tapestry by the Queens head. The royal stands perfectly still, staring and rolling the wine bottle in her hands.

After a heated moment of silence, Morrigan stomps over to another stool at the back of the kitchen, collapsing into it and facing away from the irritating Queen, _Why cant she just leave me alone! Hasn't she done enough already!_..

"Feeling better?"

"No!..A little!" The click of the royals heels slowly approach behind Morrigan before a warmth spreads throughout her shoulder and she jumps to her feet, spinning and scowling. The purple glow around the startled Queens hand slowly fades.."I don't need your help!"

The Queen frowns deeply, slamming the wine bottle on the counter. The collar slowly heats up and Morrigan scowls, _Go ahead bitch! Shock me!_..

"Morrigan!"

"Don't Morrigan me! I don't want your help so deal with it!" She attempts to stomp passe the seething royal only to be launched backwards, slamming into the back wall and the pain in her shoulder explodes as kitchen utensils and spices crash to the floor all around her _, BITCH!_..

Morrigan growls, slowly climbing to her feet and clutching her damaged shoulder.."What's the matter _your majesty_?! Feeling a little rejected?!"

The Queen scowls, whipping her hand to the side and launching Morrigan in its direction. She harshly collides with a prepping station, crying out as knives and pottery bite into her back and sides. She hits the floor with a heavy thump before unceremoniously dragging herself to her feet.."Feeling any better?! That guilt gone away yet Regina?!" The collar brutally shocks her and she cries out, falling to her knees.

A few seconds pass and when the pain subsides, Morrigan slowly climbs to her feet again, swaying heavily through her deep breaths and clutching her damaged arm. Green eyes refocus on the fish knife on the counter between them and she quickly grabs it. There's another savage shock but grinding her teeth, she pushes passed the pain and pounces on the royal. She grabs the woman's wrist, forcing slender fingers around the knifes handle.

"You want to punish me?! Well don't let magic do it! Her majesty should personally have the pleasure!" Morrigan glares at wide brown eyes as the blades tip is forced against her stomach. She watches intently, pulling the Queens hand forward and slowly sliding the knife into her skin, _Its about time you got your fucking hands dirty!_..

"Morrigan.."

The fearful voice pulls Morrigan back from the edge, her snarl receding as she stares into alarmed brown eyes. She can feel the Queens hand shaking in her vice like grip and pauses, _is she scared?.._ Her grip loosens as she gently slides the knife from her stomach and the Queens grasp.

Staggering backwards, the royal takes in a shaky breath, wide whiskey eyes drifting to the blood on her hand and then to the crimson puddle staining Morrigans grey blouse. She quickly raises her hands and in a swirl of purple smoke, shes gone.

Morrigan gawks at the vacant spot, _what just happened?.._ Her shoulder pulls her focus and she groans, _I need to see the physician.._ Quickly she limps for the exit and when the door clicks open with no resistance, she abandons the destroyed kitchen without a backwards glance..

* * *

 _So..I'm back to bed rest again.._ Morrigan watches the palace physician exit her quarters and she sighs heavily.."Fuck me.."

 _He said I've ripped the muscles in my shoulder again but luckily my broken arm hasn't been affected too much. He did have to stitch up the wound on my stomach and the abrasions on my back_. _Shouldn't have drank when I was angry. No wonder the Queen kicked my ass, I'm kind of surprised I'm not dead, the look in the woman's eyes.._ She grimaces, _she was actually scared, of what? I'm not sure but I feel shit so I have to put this right.._

Morrigan carefully stands from her bed, cautious of the sling holding her damaged arm and heads to her wardrobe, _I need to do something for her. This nonsense between us has to stop, we have to get back on track and reclaim our vengeance, but what should I do? I'm not really the gift giving type.._ She opens her wardrobe, pulling out a baggy fresh blouse and carefully drapes it over her shoulders, _perhaps I could ask Henry what to do, he knows Regina and the Evil Queen better than anyone.._ Eventually she pulls on the blouse, leaving one sleeve hanging by her side. She drapes a cloak over her shoulders to cover herself further and exits her Quarters. Taking one step out into the hall, she nearly stumbles into a startled Henry, _Just the man I need.._

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't scare you."

"Never child, I just came to see how you're feeling."

She raises a questionable eyebrow.."You mean the Queen wanted to know how I'm feeling."

Henry sighs.."No and to be honest, I'm worried about her. I went to her chambers earlier and well, she didn't sound pleased."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything, I was stood outside the door listening for ten minutes before the banging stopped."

 _"Oh_.."

 _Sounds like the woman is really pissed or really upset, or maybe both.._ Guilty green eyes refocus on the man.."Its kinda my fault.." He stares perplexed and she quickly elaborates.."We had a row in the kitchen when she tried to help me and, I was drunk and, well..I tried to get her to kill me with a fish knife." Henry stares blankly and she shifts sheepish.."What do I do?"

He clears his throat, ushering them both down the hall.."Well, my daughter can be quite stubborn and temperamental.."

Morrigan scoffs.."Your telling me.."

"But sometimes subtlety is the best way to approach her."

"Subtlety? Like chocolates on her pillow subtle? Or the heads of her enemies subtle?"

Henry chuckles.."Neither, you knew her briefly before the Evil Queen, perhaps you can remember something."

 _Before the Evil Queen.._ There's a pause before green eyes light up.."Something subtle! Thank You Henry!" She smiles at the man and runs off down the corridor.

He watches her go with a smile.."Good luck child."

* * *

 _Well it hadn't been easy but I managed to get them.._ Morrigan stares at the vase of sparkling purple and white blossoms, _Subtle right?_..She glances at the doors leading to the Queens chambers and then back down to scrutinize the flower arrangement, _Purple and white..hmm, perhaps?.._ With a gentle wave of her hand, a small amount of magic flows onto the white blossoms turning them a shimmering black, _better.._ Green eyes stare at the hardwood door and she shifts unnerved, _I saw her slip into the royal hall earlier and thought it was best to come now. I cant face her yet and I do have to be subtle_..She takes a calming breath and gently pushes the door open.

When Morrigan peaks her head through, her eyes widen, _holy shit! The room looks like a cavalry squad just rode through it.._ Quickly Morrigan steps inside, careful to mind the shards of broken glass and mirror on the floor. Burning invades her senses and green eyes dart to the embers on a tattered black canopy, _Best not to linger.._ She steps over the shattered chandelier and approaches the splintered vanity. She gently lays the vase down on the wood, glancing at the fractured mirror, _you really are a complicated woman aren't you.._ Morrigan sighs and turns to leave only to stop dead, her heart leaping into her mouth. The Queens dark eyes burn into her as the royal harshly slams the door shut.

"What do you think your doing?!"

 _Shit! This isn't fucking subtle!_..Morrigan edges towards the vase, slyly covering the flowers from the seething Queens view.."I, I came to.."

"What?!" The royal stalks towards her, shattered glass crunching under her heels with each step.."Came to end your miserable existence right here?! You want me to finish the job is that it?!"

Morrigan can feel the collar heating up as the Queen slowly invades her personal space.."No. I came here because I feel guilty, because I did something stupid that hurt someone when they were only trying to help me. I came here because I needed to at least try and set things right. And above all else I came to apologize to someone I..To someone I care about." Green and brown eyes lock as Morrigan watches her Queen's inner battle.

Silence...

"Leave!"

Morrigan deflates a little, _oh well, I tried._.She carefully moves around the royal, cautious on her approach to the door as she reaches for the handle but pauses, _might as well say it after that speech.._

"I forgive you Regina." It wasn't loud but she hears the Queen take in a sharp breath, _I guess she heard.._ Morrigan slowly pulls the door open and slides into the hall..

* * *

 _Last night had been a little rough, not only did I fail miserably to patch things up with the Queen, but I became an emotional wreck when a tattered gift was left outside my quarters._.Morrigan gently caresses a light silver dress, running the pad of her thumb over the straw like face of Scarlet's tattered doll _, I thought that the little girl must have lost her doll again but the blatant way it was positioned against my door makes me think otherwise._.

Morrigan wanders through the maze of hedges in the palace gardens, her black boots crunching against the pebbles and the sun beaming down on her white skin, _I wonder if I'll ever get my revenge? I've been so distracted recently with all the injuries, with the Queen, but thank gods my shoulders out of that sling, at least now I can grab a sword again.._ She pauses, the sound of subtle footsteps follow her as she rounds the hedges corner, _they've been following me for a while now. There's nothing stealthy about their approach, if I were a mark I'd be halfway across the Enchanted Forest by now._.She pushes herself into the hedges and slides the doll into her pocket. When the footsteps round the corner, she quickly grabs the persons vest and shoves the body into the hedges.

The Huntsman quickly raises his hands defensively. _."_ _Whoa_ , its only me."

"Why are you following me?"

He quickly avoids her glare and shifts awkwardly.."I was.."

She sighs.."The Queen sent you didn't she?"

"Yeah, I think she didn't want you hurting yourself again."

"Again? I seem to recall a less than fair fight.." Morrigan grins at the ugly black and purple bruise around the mans nose.."Anyway its not like I'm the only one visiting the physician these days." She releases his vest and continues her walk amongst the hedges.

A sheepish Huntsman quickly steps alongside her.."Yeah sorry about that Captain I, I wasn't myself."

"I know she was controlling you."

 _"Oh_.." He pauses as she stops at a fork in the path.

"I don't need a babysitter Huntsman, stay out of sight for the next hour and when the Queen asks, just tell her I was wandering around the gardens."

"I'm sorry I cant.."

"Listen, its not like your lying, I am staying here but I cant have you following me around like some lost puppy. I'll meet you at the Queens apple tree in an hour."

Morrigan quickly walks down the right fork leaving an ancey Huntsman alone. She rounds the corner, eager to get away from the man and sighs, _I don't need a bloody babysitter!_..Continuing her walk, she soon finds herself in the rosary garden.

After a while, Morrigan strolls the garden serene and plucks one of the roses, relieving it of a few petals.."Roses are red, violets are blue, one in a million..and I choose you.."

"Well technically violets are violet."

Morrigan startles, dropping the rose and whirls to face her stoic Queen. Green eyes shift from place to place, never looking at the woman directly, _we're back to awkwardness again are we.._ She looks passed the royal and spots the Huntsman shifting awkwardly in the background, _fucking taddle tale!_..

"Is there something you need my Queen?"

The royal raises an eyebrow, shifting to pluck a single rose from the bushes.."The dark curse will be enacted tonight. You'll accompany me to thorn peak after dinner."

Morrigans mouth hangs open, _Tonight?! Shes going to enact it tonight?! Bloody hell that's soon.._

The Queen twirls the roses stem between her fingertips and watches intensely.."Problem dear?"

"No no, nothing's wrong my Queen."

"Good. Dinners at six." The royal gently slides the rose into Morrigans vest pocket before twirling and leaving her dazed Captain alone.

 _What. The. Fuck!_..Morrigan clears her throat awkwardly, shuffling and taking in a deep breath, _Is it bad that I'm aroused?..Of course it is! Well at least shes not angry with me anymore. Looks like subtlety worked.._ Taking another deep breath, Morrigan plucks the rose from her chest pocket and stares, _Well the Queen wasn't wrong, Violets are technically violet..._

* * *

Narrow green eyes sweep the area shrouded in thorns and darkness, her attention scrutinizing each of their fellow villains surrounding a blazing campfire, _I've never felt so uncertain in my entire life. After dinner, the Queen had explained that we'd be having company at the peak.._

Morrigans focus falls on a scraggy witch opposite her, the old woman's hair hangs limp and knotted, her tattered cloak trailing at her feet and her eyes, _they're sewn shut!.._ She grimaces, _Your one ugly bitch lady.._

Morrigan stands patiently by her Queens side, pushing back the need to fidget, _My stomachs doing back flips here so hurry the fuck up!.._ She stares through the V shaped slit in her helmet at the giant across from her, _there are a lot of potential threats here.._ Green eyes sweep across to the gnome creature and then to the viking man a couple of feet from her right, but its the heavy footfalls of Henry that refocus her attention and she stares at the brown sack in his hands.

"Who among us is tired of losing? That's why I called you here, to put an end to our misery.."

A small vile falls from the Queens hands into the flames and soon after, Henry passes the royal a wove of thick twine and that too is thrown into the crackling fire.

"Today we claim victory and move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win!"

"And we'll be happy?" The blind witch quickly speaks up.

"I guarantee it, but first I need something from you.."

 _Here we go.._ Morrigan squares her shoulders, pulling forward her magic with no resistance from the collar. _.When things were explained at dinner, the Queen mentioned that at some point I may have to..persuade our guests. Turns out loyalty will be tested in order to receive happiness. If they're not with us, then I'll just kill them and take what's needed from their smoldering remains.._

"A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me because if you don't, there are other ways.." The Queen turns, grinning darkly at her dark knight _._

 _Show time.._ Morrigans eyes flicker red and she slowly extends her arms towards the thorns surrounding the peak. The vicious spikes grow larger, reaching out for the villainous group and cutting off any means of escape. Everyone in the clearing shifts agitated, attempting to move away from the vicious vines and at a glance, Morrigan quickly notes the swirl of purple in her Queens eyes. At the royals sly wink, her heart throbs, _I guess she likes the show.._ They refocus on the sound of a blade being drawn and red eyes dart to the blind witch. Morrigan watches the small group of villains simultaneously pull and cut pieces of hair from their person.

"Wise decision.."

The Queen walks around the group, collecting the various hair samples and all the while being watched like a hawk by a pair of red eyes. The royal looks at her knight pointedly and with a light shock from the collar, Morrigan pulls back her magic and the thorns recede from the clearing, _you could have just told me to stop.._ The Queen gently tips the pieces of hair into the fire and passes the small basket to her Knight.

"All that remains is the final ingredient.."

Henry approaches his daughter and opens a large silver chest. Morrigans interest is piqued and she edges forward, eager to see its contents, _the Queen never told me what the final ingredient was. The royal had said that she was the only one who could procure the item, that alone it was her task.._

"A prized heart, from my childhood steed."

Red eyes widen as the Queen pulls out the large bloodied heart, _she killed Rocinante?! No wonder she said she was the only one who could get the final ingredient. If I ever had to kill Magnus to get my revenge, well..I don't think I could go through with it.._

"The glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed!"

They all stare at the large heart as its thrown into the fire with a thud and a crackle. Immediately the wind picks up and a swirl of purple and green magic forms around the fire pit. The tornado of magic plumes into the air, cracking and sparking like lightening in a storm. Morrigan takes in a shuddering breath, _this is really it.._ Red eyes dart to her Queen who revels in the impending chaos.

Suddenly the plume of dark magic recedes and the crackling fire echos around the deafening silence, _was that it? Well that was shit, I was expecting at least a little chaos._ _._ Morrigan immediately refocuses on the chuckling gnome across from them and steels herself, _I wouldn't do that if I were you.._ Soon a full bellied laugh erupts from the little thing as it jumps on a rock, laughing hysterically at the Queen.

"Yeah, you really unleashed something there."

The creature continues to laugh, pointing frantically at the royal and Morrigan shakes her head weakly, _well your dead.._ She watches passively as her Queens arm darts out, turning the gnome to stone and ceasing its incessant high pitch cackling _._ Quickly the furious Queen whirls and stomps out of the clearing, _well that was disappointing.._ Morrigan sends out one more nasty leer at the villains before stalking after her Queen...


	32. Unbalanced

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence..._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke:_

Morrigan weaves through the brush expertly, avoiding thorn bushes and mapping out the terrain, _he doesn't stand a fucking chance!_..Her rage boils, dark impulses pulling her under the surface and clouding her mind _, he touched the Queen! Hes dead!_..Morrigan swings left, leaping over a set of fallen trees and disappears into the forest.

The panicked man trips over a series of outcast roots and lands face first in a pile of leaves. He glances behind him fearfully before quickly launching to his feet. Thurman's brother takes two steps before a fist barrels into his face, sending him straight back to the forest floor. He tries to get up again only for a fuming Morrigan to throw him backwards with magic where his back cracks against a tree.

Red eyes burn into the cowering man, her dark magic rapidly building, _disgusting inbred pig!.._ She frivolously tosses him between other resounding trees, satisfied with each cry of pain taring from bloodied lips until soon, Thurman's brother falls limply to the floor, blood dripping from his head and his arm bent at an unnatural angle.

"You think you can just kidnap the QUEEN!" Morrigan rushes over, grabbing his neck harshly and drags him from the floor to meet burning eyes.."Your brothers may have been granted a merciful death but I think.." She tightens her grip.."..I think I'll take my time with you!" She chuckles darkly, red sparks dancing around her palms until a crunch of approaching footsteps pulls her from the brink of madness.

"Morrigan stop! Put him down!"

Emma slides to a stop, panting heavily and taking in the bloodied and beaten man. Red eyes dart to her and she shivers, _damn it, pull yourself together Swan.._

Morrigan callously tosses the man backwards, his head bouncing against bark and unmoving body hitting the floor harshly.."Well well well, its the savior. Have you come to save him and vanquish the evil villain like a good little hero?"

"I haven't come to save him, Ive come to save you from making a huge mistake."

Morrigan cackles darkly, prowling around her new prey and Emma's grip on her gun tightens.."A huge mistake? The only mistake Ive made is not killing you and that Charming little family of yours! Your mother took my Queens happiness from her and your fucking dim witted father took mine from me! I think its only fitting that I take theirs from them." She grins wickedly, red sparks dancing around her fingertips as Emma instinctively backs away from the dangerous dark magic

"Morrigan.."

"I am the dark knight of her majesty's guard and you will fucking address me as such!"

"Just calm down. Look your not in the Enchanted Forest anymore, your not the Dark Knight and Regina.." Emma's words are cut short as her body is sent sailing backwards colliding harshly with a tree. The wind is knocked from her lungs, the gun in her hand dropping to the leaves but before her body can join it, shes forced back into the oak at an alarming speed. Morrigan storms over and wraps her sparking hand around the blonds throat. A high pitch scream bellows throughout the forest as red splinters invade the writhing sheriffs muscles.

"EMMA!"

Regina, David and Ruby suddenly burst into the opening and instantly the blonds father rushes at the pair. Red eyes dart to the advancing prince and quickly Morrigan throws her arm out, sending him crashing into Ruby.

Regina stares into her lovers burning red eyes and her heart races, _somethings seriously wrong, shes completely out of control!_..

"Morrigan stop!"

Morrigan ignores the woman and simply throws the savior to one side harshly before pouncing on David. She grabs him by his shirt and whirls, tossing him roughly to the floor.

"Captain I said stop!"

Still no response as Morrigan scraps fiercely with Ruby, brutally shocking and kicking the wolf to the ground. Morrigan advances on David who attempts to pull his wounded daughter away from her onslaught.."Finally I'll have my revenge Shepherd! And I think I'll start by making you watch, as I burn your daughter from the inside out!"

Red splinters cascade over the area nipping at the forests brush and David quickly throws his body in front of his daughters protectively. Morrigans grin only widens until she feels a presence behind and whirls, grabbing Regina's wrist harshly, _Not this time!_..

Regina winces as the pressure on her wrist increases, but before she can utter a word, a brutal shock pulses throughout her body and she screams, her knees crippling at the pain as tears brim tormented whiskey eyes.."Morrigan please.."

Regina's words are met with another savage shock and Morrigan chuckles darkly, releasing the screaming woman's wrist and watching her Queens writhing body flop onto the muddy leaves.

Emma attempts to approach on shaky legs but David grips her tightly.."MORRIGAN STOP! YOUR KILLING HER!"

After a moments screaming, the torture finally stops.

"How does it finally feel being at the other end of the beatings _my Queen_?!" Morrigan grins as Regina sobs lightly, clutching her throbbing stomach.

"Please..I love you." There's a long pause, a silence descending throughout the trees whilst everyone watches with hesitant anticipation.

Morrigan suddenly twitches, her dark grin fading as she frantically scrutinizes whiskey eyes, _Whats happening?.._ Her eyes flicker from red to green, a hand slowly sealing itself in her hair.

"Whats.." She grits her teeth, taking a few cautious steps away from the injured mayor as unfocused green eyes flicker from place to place. Her attention soon lands on Ruby who's clutching her bloodied scalp before it glides to father and daughter. David still grips Emma's shoulders, tugging the blond back but its the blood running from the saviors hairline that has Morrigans heart racing, _What did I do?!_..Wide green eyes eventually dart to her true love and notice how Regina clutches one hand to her stomach and another into the earth fiercely, _I..I hurt Regina?_..

Glassy brown eyes stare at the horrified expression creeping onto Morrigans features.."Morrigan.."

Morrigan twitches, shaking her head slowly, _I hurt her. They were right, they were all right. I'm a fucking psycho! I have to get out of here!_..She begins to back away and Regina's eyes widen.

"No wait, please!"

Panicking, Morrigan quickly backs away and stumbles over Thurman's brother. She lands heavily on her backside, staring at the bloodied heap in front of her and her breathing becomes erratic, eyes darting from injury to injury on the man. Quickly she scrambles backwards, stumbling to her feet and sprinting into the forest.

"MORRIGAN!"

Regina quickly attempts to stand but a sharp pain in her gut instantly sends her back to the ground. Ruby rushes over and gently helps the mayor sit upright.

"Wait here." David squeezes his daughters shoulders and makes a move to run after the woman but Emma catches his arm.

"Wait! You cant go after her alone! Did you not just see what she did to us!"

"I have to try! She could be heading back to town.."

Regina shakes her head weakly.."No, she wont go back there, she'll distance herself for a while."

Emma frowns.."How do you know?"

"Because that's what she did last time. Miss Lucas?" Regina extends her arm to the young wolf and slowly, shes pulled back onto wobbly legs.

"So what do we do now?" Emma paces, dabbing the back of her hand to the gash at her hairline as David checks the unconscious mans pulse.

"Well for starters I think we should get him to a hospital."

"He's still breathing?"

"Not for long if we don't get him to a doctor soon."

Emma quickly pulls out her cell and wanders into the woods idly as Regina continues to stare absently after true love, _I forgive you Morrigan..._

* * *

 _The Next Day:_

A cold draft blows through a crack in the wall causing a shiver to snake up her spine. A small slither of light beams through the slit between the top and bottom of the stall door highlighting Morrigan, who sits against the back wall, hugging her knees and staring blankly at the cracked paint beside her. The images of Regina's torture are on constant repeat in her mind, _I'm a psycho. Whale was right, I should have just died in that fire and saved everyone the hassle._.Another wave of cold air drifts over her, making her shiver before green eyes slide shut and she leans her head on her knees. She listens to the rain dancing on the roof above and hears subtle movements of the horses in the stables, _I don't deserve to be with her. I don't deserve any friends, to have a family.._ There's a series of clicks and then a flood of light illuminates the empty stall. Green eyes slide open but continue to stare aimlessly at the wall as the clicking of heels advances on her. Someone carefully sits beside her, their eyes burning into the back of her skull and she immediately gets a whiff of expensive perfume, _Regina..._

"Please come home."

Silence...

Regina gently places a hand on the woman's arm but frowns when she feels Morrigan flinch.."I miss you, Henry misses you."

"No.."

Morrigans cracked voice makes Regina's heart bleed.."What happened wasn't.."

"Please don't say it."

"Morrigan look at me.." Ebony hair shakes subtly and Regina frowns aggravated.."Look at me."

"I cant.."

"Look at me!"

Morrigans anger flares at the clipped tone.."I cant! I cant see that again alright! I just cant!" Tears roll from haunted green eyes.."Just leave Regina, we're obviously not right for each other. Go and live your life with your son."

Regina gawks, her heart plummeting, _Is she breaking up with me?_..

"No.. _You_ are my life!"

Morrigan chuckles bitterly.."More like your burden..everyone's burden."

 _You cant give up on us! I wont let you god damn it!_..Regina frowns deeply, her perfectly manicured nails slicing into her palms.."Now you will listen to me! And so help me if you don't look at me Morrigan I will hold you down and make you look at me!"

Morrigan sighs, slowly pulling her head towards the angry woman. Soon glassy green eyes stare into furious brown and she shivers, _from the cold maybe? No I doubt it.._ The images of Regina's torture flash in her mind and she quickly avoids the woman's glare, but a hand suddenly grabs her chin, pulling her focus back to angry brown eyes.

"You've made dozens of your little speeches so its about time I made mine. What you did yesterday was save our lives.."

"But.."

 _"Sh_! I'm talking! Yes you lost control but haven't I countless times?! You keep telling me that the Evil Queen hurt you, that _your_ Regina didn't do all those terrible things, so what makes _you_ any different? The Dark Knight reared her ugly head yesterday and I lost you for moment but that was it, then you came back to me like you always do. I love every part of you Morrigan, the good and the bad. Please don't let what happened yesterday destroy you, don't let it destroy our happiness."

Tears roll freely from green eyes.."But I, I almost killed you, I almost killed everyone and what if I went back into town and.."

"But you didn't."

Morrigan looks at the woman's comforting smile, feeling the fingers under her chin slide to her cheek and rub gently, _She doesn't understand. What if it happens again and I kill her next time? I couldn't live with myself...I have no choice._.She looks down desolate and Regina's smile slips.."You have to reattach the collar."

"No, you don't need it anymore, we have the bracelet."

Morrigan shifts away from the woman's touch, staring down at her knees.."Its not enough, the only way to make sure yesterday doesn't happen again is to reattach the collar. Its that or..removing me from the picture entirely."

Silence...

 _How can she even think about.._ Regina's eyes blaze.."NO!"

Morrigan startles, flinching away from the furious woman.

"I will not give up and neither will you! The collar will not be reattached and you're not dying! And if you even think about doing either of those stupid things in secret, I will strap you to my bed for the rest of your existence, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Wide green eyes stare as Morrigan nods silently, _Jesus Christ Regina.._

"Good! Now come on we're going home! I've had enough of sitting in this dank hole!" Regina roughly grabs one of the woman's cold hands and promptly gets to her feet, pulling Morrigan with her. She grinds her teeth, storming out of the vacant stall and dragging her confused and startled true love after her...

* * *

Morrigan startles awake, quickly taking in the decorum of Regina's bedroom and releases a shaky breath, _The Dark Knight plagued my nightmares this time. The town was on fire, everyone was dead or dying in the streets._.She shivers, battling with the slowly fading images in her mind _, after returning from the stables last night, Regina force fed me in bed and patched up my injuries._ _The woman had been mad to begin with so she was furious when she noticed the neglected puncture wounds in my back. They must have been from Thurman's brother when he hit me with that damn baseball bat.._

Morrigan glances at the mass of raven hair splayed on the pillow beside her, _I haven't got a clue why she was so mad at me last night, I tell you, the woman's like a whirlwind of emotion, but even after our little talk, it still doesn't dissuade me from what happened in the forest_..Regina's screaming floods her mind and she silently rolls from the bed with her head in her hands, _I cant explain it, I don't know what happens to me, One minute I'm angry and the next I'm staring at the carnage around me. I cant even remember what I've done until a good while later.._

She looks up, staring at the gap between the curtains as a tear gently rolls onto her cheek, _I don't understand it but torturing Regina felt good, I mean really good and I'm absolutely terrified. The fact I felt..I feel satisfied at my true loves suffering is just sick. What do I do? I don't want to leave but I wont hurt her, not again.._ Her gaze flickers to the vanity and silently she glides over to it. Green eyes sweep the tables contents, finally landing on the purple and black bracelet and she picks it up hesitantly, _if Regina wont put the collar back on, at the very least this should never come off again.._ Quickly Morrigan clamps the bracelet around her wrist and immediately feels light headed. Green eyes clamp shut as she reaches out and roughly grabs the table top. After a pause, smooth hands gently grab her shoulders and her eyes dart open, locking onto Regina's reflection through the vanity mirror.

"Are you okay?"

Morrigan looks back down at her hands.."I'm fine."

"No your not."

"No, I'm not." An arm snakes around her middle as the older woman's head sits comfortably on her shoulder.

"As long as you know what you did was wrong and your sorry, you should have a chance at forgiveness."

Morrigan feels the body behind squeeze lightly and her eyes slide to Regina's reflection.."But how many chances have I had and still I hurt people."

"We're not perfect Morrigan. Everyone makes mistakes."

Morrigan pauses, contemplating the woman's words.."She said it was a mistake."

"Who?"

"Emma, she said she came to stop me from making a huge mistake.." She frowns deeply, green eyes downcast.."But yet again when someone tries to help me, they get hurt."

"As adamant as Miss Swans goal was, unfortunately she was trying to help the wrong person.." Morrigan stares questionably.."She couldn't have stopped the Dark Knight, only the Evil Queen could have, and she's not around anymore."

Morrigan sighs, _she still doesn't understand.._

"I'm going to take a shower."

Regina frowns as the younger woman slips from her arms and quietly exits the room, _there's something else I'm missing here. I need to coax it out of her but how?_..There's a pause and then her face lights up, _got it._..

* * *

Regina places the last of the clean plates in the kitchen drawer and hangs a discarded towel on the rack, _after this morning Morrigans blatantly been avoiding me, shes constantly kept herself locked away and out of sight. Every time I tried to engage her in conversation, she would give a one word response and push the conversation flat on its face. Guilt seems to be her number one enemy but I will not let it get the best of her. Henry will be over soon and we WILL have a movie night together, even if I have to glue the woman to the sofa.._ She pulls the kitchen cupboard open, whiskey eyes scanning the contents, _after arranging to spend time with Henry I had to inform Swan that Morrigan had returned to the mansion. Surprisingly the savior had been sympathetic, asking about Morrigans condition and offering assistance. I swear the righteousness of heroes makes my stomach churn. Undoubtedly Swan has already informed her parents so probably half of the town know our business by now.._

Promptly Regina reaches into the cupboard and pulls out chips, dip, a substantial bag of popcorn and a bottle of wine, _I haven't heard a thing around the house so she must have retreated back into her room.._ She grabs a few bowls and glasses from the cupboard and wanders into the living room, _Henry's better with empathy than I am, perhaps he can get Morrigan to loosen up, and maybe I can finally get to the root of whats really bothering her.._ The doorbell chimes and Regina rolls her eyes, placing the snacks on the coffee table and makes her way to the front door. She smooths her skirt before pulling it open and is greeted with her smiling son..

"Henry hunny we've been through this, this is your home, you don't need to ring the doorbell."

The boy fidgets with the strap on his backpack.."Yeah, sorry mom."

Regina smiles at her fidgeting son and steps to one side. The boy quickly waves behind him to Emma in her yellow bug and scampers into the mansion. Brown eyes slide to the yellow monstrosity noting the blond smiling at her, _I can almost smell your concerns Miss Swan. Henry will be fine.._ Emma nods and Regina reluctantly returns the gesture before heading inside, _right time for the hard part.._

"Henry why don't you get set up in the living room okay?"

"Okay." Henry quickly hangs up his coat and scarf on the rack before dashing into the living room with his heavy looking backpack.

Regina watches him go before finally ascending the stairs and heading determined towards Morrigans old room.

There's a soft knock at the door.

"Morrigan?"

When there's no response, the door slowly slides ope and brown eyes refocus on the curled and unmoving body on top of the bed.

"Morrigan?"

Silence...

Regina's stomach churns with worry and she rushes over, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Immediately Morrigan startles, jolting awake from her slumber and looks frantically at the body above.."W..What? What's wrong? What did I do?"

Regina smiles weakly, taking the frantic woman's hand and alleviates some of her panic.."There's nothing wrong, and you haven't done anything dear. I'm sorry for waking you but I need you to come with me."

 _"Oh_ , Okay." Morrigan frowns questionably before shes pulled from the bed and lead downstairs. As soon as she rounds the corner into the living room, she stops dead. Henry sits on the carpet in front of the TV, pulling a mound of DVD's from his backpack. Quickly she retracts her hand from Regina's and makes a B-line for the staircase, _what the hell is he doing here?!_..

Quickly Regina slides in front of the retreating woman and places a gentle hand on her chest.."Just hear me out.."

"What the hell is he doing here Regina?! He shouldn't be around me after what just happened!"

"You wont hurt him."

"What if I get angry and lose control again? What if.."

"You wont hurt him. I wouldn't have brought him here if his life was in any danger."

Angry green eyes stare critically.."No! I wont risk harming the boy.."

"You wont hurt me."

Morrigan whirls to stare at the smiling child beneath her, _this is stupid! Cant they see the danger here! Its too soon damn it!_..

"No I never would, but things are complicated Henry."

"How?"

Morrigan sighs, running a frustrated hand through her hair as green eyes glance at the silent mayor, _well your not going to back me up are you! It was her fucking plan all along, backing me into a corner! I'm not happy Regina!.._ Regina raises an eyebrow at her silence and green eyes roll. _._ "What are we watching?"

Both mother and son smile brightly before Henry quickly grabs Morrigans hand and pulls her into the living room.

"Well I haven't decided, I thought you should pick one." He pushes Morrigan onto the cream sofa and sits cross legged in front of her.

She stares at the selection of DVD's and rolls her eyes, _they're all Disney. The boy has serious obsessions with fairy tales.._

Regina primly sits beside Morrigan on the cream sofa, grabbing a bottle of wine from the coffee table and watches her lovers hesitance amused, _well this should be interesting. I've always been drawn to the little mermaid personally, but I wonder what catches her eye.._

"What have you already seen?"

Morrigan clears her throat.."I haven't seen any of them."

"Really?! Well these are the best ones."

Henry picks out five DVD's and lines them up at her feet, _Right, so there's Snow White ugh, I have enough of that woman in real life. Although it would be interesting to see what the Evil Queen is like._.Green eyes slide over _The Little Mermaid, Sword in the Stone, Beauty and the Beast and Sleeping Beauty_ but another case suddenly catches her eye. She curiously pulls the DVD from the pile and scrutinizes the cover, the words _The Black Cauldron_ printed on the front.

Regina watches Morrigan study the front cover of a horned devil creature and sighs weakly, _she's going to think that bloody creature is her.._

"Yeah The Black Cauldron is pretty cool but it might be a little too classic for you."

Henry chuckles as Morrigan continues to evaluate the cover, _I think..I think I found my story. A horned villain who uses magic and kills people._.A hand on her arm jostles her from her dark thoughts before slim fingers gently pull the case from her hands and a glass of wine replaces it.

Regina slides the DVD across the coffee table and refocuses on her curious son.."I think you should pick one Henry, you are the expert after all. What do you think Morrigan would like?"

"I know just the thing!"

Quickly Henry scoops up the DVD's and fumbles with the TV whilst Morrigans attention returns to _The Black Cauldron_ cover, _I'm going to have to watch it just to be certain.._ Regina suddenly shuffles closer, pulling Morrigans arm around the regal curves and nestling into the woman's side.

Henry quickly scampers over to the sofa and sits on the carpet below them. He pours a sizable amount of popcorn in a bowl and places it in Morrigans lap. She looks at it questionably as the opening credits for _The Little Mermaid_ roll on the 48" screen. Regina chuckles, taking a sip of wine and Henry smiles broadly, plopping several pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

"You'll like this one dear."

Morrigan cant help smiling at happy brown eyes staring up at her before she lightly kisses Regina's cheek and their gaze slides back to the TV...

* * *

"Bye mom, bye Morrigan."

The two woman smile, waving as Henry runs down the path and jumps into Davids truck. Green eyes catch a glimpse of the smiling prince who seems to be talking to Henry, but before the truck pulls away, David makes eye contact with Morrigan and she can see the princes smile slip. Hers immediately follows, _I guess we go back to hating each other now.._ She sighs, immediately heading back inside and begins to ascend the stairs.

"Morrigan?"

She pauses mid step as the click of Regina's heels stop at the bottom of the staircase.

"There's still a little wine left, care to join me?"

"I'm a little tired, maybe some other night." Morrigan presses forward again but Regina's plea stops her.

"Please talk to me my love."

Her heart breaks, green eyes sliding shut, _I'm sorry Regina._.There's a click of heels as the woman approaches and she sighs heavily.."Just leave it Regina."

"No, I know something else is bothering you and you need to tell me."

Morrigan frowns.."No, I don't." She tries to ascend the stairs but a hand grabs ahold of her wrist, keeping her firmly in place. Her anger rises, _leave it Regina!_..

"Yes you do! And I will keep trying until I get the truth from you Morrigan!"

Morrigan whirls, yanking her wrist from slim fingers.."You really want to know?!"

Brown eyes widen as Regina's slowly backed down the stairs.

"You want to know why every time I look at you I want to be sick?! Why I cant stand being around you?!"

Regina's jaw slackens, angry green eyes brimming with tears.

"Its because it felt _good_ to watch you being tortured, to hear you screaming! I enjoyed your suffering! And I'm not talking about the Dark Knight, I'm talking about me!"

Regina's back bumps into the wall and Morrigans hands slam against the wallpaper at either side of the woman's head.

"I actually enjoyed watching you suffer! What the fuck does that say to you?! Because it tells me that if my sick fucking mind can actually find pleasure in torturing the person I love, then I should be as far away from you as possible!" Tears roll from frustrated eyes and Morrigan slams a heavy hand into the wall startling the older woman.."You kept saying it was her and not me, but it was _me_! A part of _me_ wanted that and..and.."

Morrigan steps away sobbing, Regina watching the woman back herself into a corner and slide to the floor in a broken mess, _No wonder she wanted to keep it to herself.._ Slowly Regina kneels, grabbing Morrigans hands gently.."Do you want to hurt me now?"

"No of course not."

Regina looks intently at glassy and remorseful eyes and smiles, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Morrigans hands.."I forgive you Morrigan." Morrigan shakes her head, crying more hysterically and Regina's quick to wrap the shaking woman in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.."

 _"Shhh_..Its alright my love, everything will be okay, I promise."

Morrigan clings to the regal woman, whispering her onslaught of apologies into Regina's neck as red lips kiss her gently on the forehead...


	33. New Games

_**Trigger Warnings: Sexual Themes/Smut/BDSM...**_

* * *

 _1 Week Later:_

Morrigan walks her beige stallion into the stables, sliding from its back and ties the reins outside one of the stalls. One of the stable hands smiles and nods at her which she hesitantly returns, _ever since my blowup last week I've been reluctant to be out in public. It had been Regina's idea to come to the stables and go riding and I'm happy to say its done wonders. I feel a lot better now that I'm out of the house and back doing what I love.._ She picks up a box of brushes and lays it at her feet, reaching in to grab a comb, _Its strange, Regina had mentioned several times that the Charming clan had been asking about me. For them it seems as if nothings happened, that I hadn't just nearly killed the lot of them. I cant help taking it as pity but hey, I'll take their pity if it means the town doesn't hate me again._.After finishing the horses mane, she removes its tack and ushers it into its stall. She relaxes against the door, watching as the beast eats a pile of hay in the corner, _peace.._

"Morrigan?"

She startles, spinning towards Ruby whose hesitantly waiting by the doors, _peace my ass!_..Quickly Morrigan gathers the box of brushes and attempts to flee.

"Morrigan wait!"

Ruby rushes in front of the retreating woman, watching as grim green eyes avoid her.."I just came to ask if you wanted to go for lunch? Well late lunch really. No one knows I'm here so it'll just be us girls. I know you don't like Granny's so how about we go to the Charthouse restaurant, they do great steak there."

Ruby's smiling enthusiasm knocks Morrigan a little and she frowns.."I don't understand, why are you even talking to me after I tried to kill you?"

Ruby takes the box of brushes and places them on a bail of straw.."Kill shmill, you've tried to kill me plenty of times. What's a little attempted murder between friends."

"Friends? You think we're friends?"

Ruby looks into emotional green eyes and smiles genuinely.."Yep! So lets go, I'm starved."

"Wait.." The brunette pauses.."I cant go looking like this." They both look down at her riding gear and when Morrigan glances up, she notes the younger woman's eyes roaming her body for a second longer, _Odd.._

"I doubt anyone will say anything, but I must admit the whole leather boots and riding crop screams bad ass dominatrix."

Morrigan clears her throat awkwardly, a slight flush on her cheeks.."Well your certainly up front aren't you."

"That's me, so lets go."

Morrigan raises an curious eyebrow, following the lively brunette hesitantly..

* * *

Morrigan shifts awkwardly in her seat, eyes avoiding everything but the place mat in front of her, _I'm glad we sat near the back window, too many people further in but it still doesn't stop the stares and whispers being tossed my way.._ She sighs, _This was a bad idea.._ Ruby saunters towards her with two bottles of root beer.

"I thought you could use one of these. _Oh_ and I took the pleasure of ordering for you, don't worry your gonna love it."

Morrigan stares skeptically at a bubbly Ruby, _why is she so happy?_..

"What's going on?"

Ruby frowns.."What do you mean? We're having lunch."

"No your having lunch with your attempted murderer. What's the catch? Is Swan going to jump out and arrest me? Is a mob going to burst through the door and lynch me?!"

Ruby's mouth hangs open.."Of course not, there's no hidden motive behind us having lunch I swear. I just know how it feels to harm the people you care about. And it only makes it worse being alone."

Morrigan bites her cheek.."You know nothing.."

"I know because unlike you, I succeeded in killing my love.." Wide green eyes dart to the remorseful brunette.."The wolf killed him. I could never remember my transformations and in the beginning, I didn't even know I was part wolf. After what happened I ran and isolated myself, convinced myself that if I let anyone in again, they'd end up just like Peter.." She lays her hand on top of Morrigans.."But after a while I found people who accepted me for who and what I am. They helped me control the beast and sure, it wasn't an easy road but I finally found my family because I let people in. Don't beat yourself up Morrigan. No matter what you tell yourself, it wasn't your fault."

Morrigan blinks back the tears, feeling the woman's hand squeeze hers lightly and she smiles weakly.."Thank You."

"Anytime.."

A waitress hesitantly approaches with their order and Morrigan pulls her hand away from Ruby's touch. Green eyes widen at the large steak placed in front of her, _Jesus Christ! There's a full cow on my plate.._ Ruby chuckles and squirts a heavy amount of barbecue sauce on her steak.

"Want any sauce?"

"Want any steak with your sauce?" Ruby laughs aloud and a broad smile graces Morrigans lips, _so this is what dinner with a friend feels like.._

* * *

Morrigan wobbles out of the restaurant with Ruby in tow, _fuck me that was a lot of meat. I don't think Ive eaten that much in my entire life.._ She looks down at her bloated stomach, _damn, Ive got a major food baby.._

"Well what do you think? Best steak ever right?"

"It was defiantly something, but alas, nothing compares to Regina's cooking." Morrigan leans on the wall, a hand resting on her swollen stomach.

"I bet it isn't."

Morrigan arches an eyebrow at Ruby's tone and cheeky smile.."I'm not just saying that because we're together."

"No no, of course your not."

Green eyes roll as Morrigan pushes herself off the wall.."Thank You for lunch little pup, I should be returning to the stables before.."

"Regina finds out your missing?"

"No before..before the late feed..for the horses."

 _"Uh huh_."

Morrigan purses her lips at the grinning woman, _nosy little wolf.._

"Good day Miss Lucas."

Ruby rolls her eyes.."Its just Ruby."

Morrigan smiles genuinely.."See you later, Ruby." Without warning, shes pulled into a tight hug, Ruby's hands wrapping around her lower waist and back. Immediately she stiffens at the foreign touch and the brunette chuckles.

"Its called a hug Morrigan."

 _Okayy.._ Slowly she lets her body relax, _okay, a hug between friends, that's okay right?_..She gently wraps her arms around Ruby's petite frame feeling the limbs around her tighten, _okay, this is kinda nice.._ The hand on her lower waist unknowingly dips, almost cupping her backside and she freezes. _."Eh_ , Ruby?"

Suddenly a screech of tires breaks her from her musings. Both woman turn to watch the mayors black Mercedes come to a screeching stop in the middle of the main road, _well fuck me.._ Wide green eyes watch as Regina steps from her car, slamming the door harshly and briskly walking through traffic towards them.

Ruby looks at Morrigan with equally wide eyes as they quickly untangle themselves from the hug. Morrigan walks towards her furious lover, hands held out peacefully.."Hey, I was just having late lunch and.." She's cut off by a harsh slap to the face. She hears Ruby gasp as her hand quickly snaps up to the hot and stinging skin, _what the fuck!.._ Her shock masks all other emotion as wrathful dark eyes burn into her. Suddenly there's a hand clamped harshly around her wrist and shes being dragged back to the black Mercedes.

Morrigan flinches as a truck almost rams into them but is quickly forced into the passenger seat. Regina roughly plonks into the drivers seat, ignoring the beeping of the vehicles behind and speeds away from the restaurant. Green eyes refocus on the furious woman and Morrigan shivers, _I'm in serious trouble.._

* * *

Regina tosses Morrigan into the mansion, slamming the door harshly behind them.

Morrigan stumbles and catches herself before she trips over the foyer steps.."Regina! What the fuck?!"

The fiery mayor whirls, red lips pressed together in a grimace.."Just imagine how surprised I was to be told that my girlfriend has gone to dinner with another woman!"

 _Girlfriend?.._ Morrigan takes a cautious step back from the prowling mayor.."It was only.."

"And then when I drop by to make sure said girlfriend is okay, I find her flirting and laughing with that cheap tramp of a waitress, practically letting the slut run filthy paws up and down her body!"

"It was a hug Regina, that's it.."

"A hug?! So the groping and doey eyes in the restaurant was just a figment of my imagination?!"

"Yes! Wait, you were spying on me?! How long were you there?!"

"Why?! Have something else to confess?!"

"You've got to be fucking joking!" Morrigan runs an angry hand through her hair.."Regina nothing happened! Ruby and I.."

 _"Oh_ so its Ruby now is it?!"

Morrigan waves her hands in frustration.."Jesus Christ! I cant talk to you when your like this!" She quickly moves towards the study door only to have it slammed in her face. Her anger rises and she whirls.."Don't you start this bullshit again Regina! I cant talk to you when your like this, so when you've calmed down and actually thought things through, come and find me!"

Morrigan makes a B-Line for the kitchen only for a plume of purple smoke to appear in front of her. She huffs in Regina's face, spinning and storming off into the living room, _If I have to walk away from her at every turn then I fucking will!_..Suddenly a rough hand wraps around her arm, forcing her backwards into the living room wall. Her back bounces off brick with hands gripping her wrists harshly and pinning them at either side of her head. She snarls into purple eyes, attempting to pull from the woman's grasp.

"Do I not satisfy you anymore?! Does that mongrel mutt touch you better than I?!"

 _You want to play this shit?! Fine!_..Morrigan grins and Regina grits her teeth.."Looks like someones getting a little too jealous _Madam Mayor_!" She spits the woman title and Regina's expression quickly twists into a cruel smile.

 _"Oh_ no my _Pet_! I'm just making sure you know who you belong to!"

Green eyes burn.."WHAT?!"

Regina chuckles darkly, pushing herself against the woman. Morrigan bucks, attempting to push the mayor off but is forced back into the wall with magic.

"You want to play games? Here's one you'll remember, you get down on your knees and beg at your Queens feet!"

Morrigan growls as the woman rubs against her roughly and slowly forces a steady flow of magic into her, _No! Not this time!_..She pushes off the wall making purple eyes look at her directly.."You want to play your majesty?! Fine! But why don't you make it fair for once?!" Green eyes glance at the bracelet around her wrist and the Queen raises a curious eyebrow.

 _"Hmm_...no, I think I like you the way you are.." Regina scrapes red lips against her lovers ear.."Helpless and completely at my mercy." She chuckles darkly and green eyes blaze.

"Just what I thought! Cant face me properly! Cant handle all of me can you _my Queen!_ Perhaps _Ruby_ could.." Regina growls in her ear and she smiles wickedly.."Perhaps my little puppy wouldn't be so scared to let the inner me out to play.." She chuckles as furious purple eyes refocus on her. In one swift motion, the bracelet is pried off her wrist and thrown across the living room. Morrigan wastes no time in pulling from Regina's grip and spinning her. She grabs Regina's flailing arms, pinning them against he woman's pantsuit and squeezing harshly, _time for a little game changer Regina!_..She feels the woman struggle, snarling in contempt as her cheek presses into the side of raven hair and she chuckles at Regina's failed attempts to get free.

"I think its about time we changed the game, _Regina_.."

The Queen growls again, bucking wildly to get her arms free.."You will release me at once!"

 _"Oh_ will I?"..Morrigan licks up Regina's neck and jawline getting a groaned response.."You see tonight your not in charge, tonight, your _Mine_!" She clamps her teeth onto the woman's neck, biting hard enough to break skin.

Regina cries out, pushing her head against Morrigans shoulder, but when a hand roughly squeezes her breast, she growls, quickly shoving against the body behind. Both women bump into the wall, the teeth and hold around her slackening and Regina quickly tares her arms from the younger woman's grasp, quickly throwing Morrigan across the room with magic.

Morrigan lands roughly on the sofa, the furniture tipping backwards with the force as she lands heavily on the cream carpet. Her eyes flicker a shimmering red and she launches to her feet, scanning the room for her absent Queen, _where the fuck?!_..She feels a breeze behind and immediately spins, just managing to grab the feisty Queens wrists. They both struggle, purple sparks spitting from Regina's hands and shattering several ornaments on the fireplace. Morrigan tugs the woman flush against her front and quickly seals their lips. She can feel Regina's resistance and pushes a dominant tongue into her lovers mouth. Soon, teeth clamp down on Morrigans tongue and she flinches back with a hiss.

Regina wrenches a hand free and throws herself on top of the woman. They both stumble over the capsized sofa, landing roughly in a pile of flailing limbs before Regina climbs on top of Morrigans back, pinning one of her arms and grabbing a fist full of ebony hair. She yanks her lovers head up from the carpet.."You forget who I am! Who I used to be!"

Morrigan snarls, struggling in Regina's painful grip.."And it seems you forget who I used to be!" She quickly reaches back and grabs a mass of raven hair, pulling the screeching woman forward so Regina tumbles onto her back. Quickly Morrigan pounces on the recovering Queen, straddling her waist and locking their hands together. She can feel Regina's magic pulsing through her palms, attempting to escape but with a struggle, she manages to push it back down successfully. The older woman snarls, trying to buck her off.

"So what now?! You just going to sit on me all night?!"

Morrigan grins, leaning towards red lips. _."Mmmm_ no, I think its time her majesty is punished for a change."

 _"Oh_ so now I'm _your_ prisoner? What a delicious turn of events my dear." Regina arches a seductive eyebrow, biting her lower lip.

Morrigan can see the woman's futile attempt to regain control and grins, leaning a little closer to red lips. _."Oh_ no, your not going to win this one, _Regina_." She chuckles darkly, watching controlling purple eyes flare with anger, red lips curling into a grimace, _oh yes this is definitely a victory.._

"I think we should take this somewhere a little more private. You've been quite rude and there's a lot you need to be punished for." Flickering red eyes slide around her lovers angry features gleefully.

"Do your worst bandit!"

 _"Oh_ I shall." Morrigan chuckles and they both disappear in a swirl of burgundy smoke.

Potent dark magic fades slowly and Regina finds herself sitting semi naked in a chair with soft red silk binding her wrists against the fine wood. She growls, pulling at the restraints, pulling at her magic to free her but the silk simply tightens further.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The sultry voice emanated from behind as she gives another harsh tug on her bonds.."Now look whose not playing fair!"

"Since when do we ever play fair Regina?"

Regina scowls ahead of her, scratching her fingernails against the wood. Her vision is suddenly covered by soft silk and she panics, shaking her head and pulling at her restraints.

 _"Shhh_ , relax my Queen.."

Hands slowly rub Regina's shoulders, coasting over her black bra and circling her stomach gently. Pink lips brush against olive skin at the woman's neck and bare shoulder as small hairs stand attentive to cool puffs of air.

"Lets get started shall we."

Morrigan pulls away and slowly prowls, taking in every detail of her retrained Queen. Red eyes slide over Regina's black bra before dipping to the pencil skirt, stockings and heels that still hug her lovers frame. She smiles devilishly, kneeling in front of the woman and slowly lifting Regina's leg to trap her foot between string thighs. Her fingers dance across the Queen's calve, slowly stroking up and down the black stocking.

"You said you wanted me on my knees, such a shame you cant witness it.." She chuckles and Regina clenches her jaw, attempting to pull her leg free. _."Ah ah_ Regina.." She slides a hand under the woman's pencil skirt and sees olive legs inch apart as teeth pull at red lips. Abruptly she claws at a shaking thigh, digging her nails into soft skin and prompting a painful hiss.."Now be good."

"You'll pay for that!"

"We shall see." With a grin, Morrigan continues her assault on the woman's calve, tracing both hands up and down soft fabric, watching carefully how Regina's head tilts back and red lips part slightly, _excellent.._ She traces her hands up the woman's thigh hearing an audible hitch of breath before delicately peeling thin fabric down the woman's leg, tracing kisses as she goes. The foot between her thighs is released and the Prada heel and stocking slide free.

"I did learn a few tricks of yours."

"It obviously cant be your ability to get to the damn point!"

Morrigan arches an eyebrow, smirking at the desperation in Regina's tone. She circles behind the impatient woman, flexing the stocking in her hands.."So impatient, and that's exactly what's going to turn the tables.." She grasps each end of the thin fabric and gently presses the material across Regina's throat. Slowly she tilts the woman's head back, leaning over her and hovering lips over lips.

"Your going to be a good Queen and be patient, that's the game, and when I'm done, you'll be begging for my touch." Morrigan slides the stocking from her Queens throat and wraps it around the woman's upper arms and chest, tying it securely around the back of the chair. Regina bares her teeth, struggling with her new bindings.

"Never!"

"Are you sure?" Morrigan waves a hand over the stocking and it subtlety glows a deep red. Regina's breath hitches, legs clamping together and back arching into the tight fabric as a groan echoes around them.

"You, Your cheating!"

Morrigan laughs, pushing more magic into the aroused woman and circling to her front. In a swirl of burgundy smoke, a bowl of ice chips appears beside Regina's chair and Morrigan leans forward, resting her hands on the wriggling Queens thighs.."My game, my rules.." She forces Regina's legs open with her knees making the woman cry out in pleasure, _the magics working like a charm.._

Morrigan waves her hand and in a swirl of magic, Regina's left in nothing but her bra and panties. Red eyes slide to the woman's wet center and she grins wickedly.."Now you've been a pain in the ass today, spying on me and Ruby.."

"Her suffering will be nothing compared to what you.."

Morrigan sends another wave of magic through the stocking and Regina's head snaps back, a desperate cry bursting from red lips

"I believe I was talking. So after you went sneaking around behind my back, you then slapped me without proper cause.."

"You.."

Regina's words catch in her throat as magic threatens to strike at her aching core. She pauses, closing her mouth begrudgingly to ending her objections.

Morrigan grins and plucks an ice chip from the dish on the floor.."As I see it, there was no need for such rash actions and I think a little retribution is in order, you know, to make me feel better." She laughs and Regina growls at the ridicule.

A finger roughly slides over the Queens damp panties as Morrigan circles around to the woman's back. Regina groans, desperately pushing her sex further against the firm digit and Morrigan happily plops an ice chip in her mouth, quickly suckling at her lovers pulse point and siding ice around hot skin. She slips her fingers under Regina's panties and slowly rubs circles on the woman's neglected clit.

"Morrigan.."

 _"Hmm_?" Her fingers dip to the Queens entrance, teasing and stroking through the woman's dripping sex.

"Fuck me!"

Morrigan recoils, almost laughing at the firm command, _Regina just cursed again! And it was dirty as hell! Am I a bad influence?_..She continues to tease, rubbing Regina's clit more tangibly.."And why might I do that?"

"I demand it!"

"Demand?"

Morrigan pulls her hand away from the woman's core and Regina growls, bucking from the chair in frustration. Morrigan sends another wave of magic into the stocking causing another cry and a whimper.."Where's your decorum dear." She chuckles darkly and picks up another couple of ice chips, _this is awesome!_..

"Please!"

The plea was made through gritted teeth and Morrigan frowns, crouching in front of Regina's parted and trembling legs.."Once again but a lot nicer, and I'll give you what you want." She drops an ice chip on either side of olive thighs and Regina's breath hitches.

"Please.."

The plea was gentle and wanting causing pink lips to grin.."Much better."

Morrigan delicately hooks her fingers around the Queens black thong and slides it towards her. Regina quickly raises her legs, shifting as the panties slip free and drop to the floor. She yelps at the sudden hands groping her ass and roughly tugging her exposed sex forward. Morrigan places another ice chip in her mouth and immediately starts sucking at her Queens clit, _God she tastes fucking amazing.._

Regina groans, her head drifting back against the wood as her lovers tongue glides up and down her aching core. She feels the slight sting from rapidly melting ice that's venturing around her sex but it only adds to her arousal. She thrusts her hips desperately at the woman's mouth.."I need more.." Morrigans tongue pauses and Regina bites her lip.."Please.." Satisfied, her lovers tongue slowly slides into her cunt and she groans, pulling at her restraints and hooking her legs around the woman's back.

After a few moments, Morrigan pulls away abruptly, prying the woman's legs from her back and getting to her feet. Regina breathes heavily, her shock freezing her to the chair.."What..?"

"You in that chair just wont do. Will you be good if I untie you?"

Regina pants, still a little dazed and Morrigan sighs.

 _"Oh_ well, I guess you've had enough." She moves to untie the blind fold.

"No! No I want more! I'll be..good."

Morrigan smiles broadly and moves back to her lovers front, admiring the frazzled woman with glee, _Jesus I cant actually believe this is working on her. It feels so fucking weird to be in the driving seat but god am I turned on right now.._

"Okay then." Morrigan cautiously leans over, first untying the stocking and then the Queens wrists _, She's going to try something here, I just know it_..

Predictably Regina launches to her feet, attempting to rip the blind fold off but a grinning Morrigan pushes her onto the bed, pinning her arms behind her back and quickly reties them with the silk ribbon.."Son of a bitch! You'll suffer! Just you wait!"

Morrigan hoists the writhing Queen further onto the bed and watches the woman struggle. _."Oh_ Regina, your so predictable." She slides into the seat behind her as red eyes watch patiently. She can feel Regina's magic pull at the restraints and mentally praises herself for a job well done. Grabbing the enchanted stocking from the carpet, she twirls it in her hands, crossing her legs over regally as the Queen growls, flexing her bound wrists.

"You will get over here immediately and finish what you've started Morrigan!"

"Someone seems prone to breaking the rules, so someones going to have a long wait."

"You cant do this!"

 _"Oh?_ "

"You.." There's a pause before Regina sighs defeated, her struggles dying down.."I'm sorry."

Morrigan smiles broadly, quickly launching to her feet and with a small wave, her Queens flipped on her back with a bounce. Morrigan flicks her wrist once more and in a swirl of burgundy smoke, shes in her blue bra and thong, crawling back onto the bed, her dripping panties pressed against her lovers stomach. She gently wraps the stocking around Regina's neck, tying the end in a perfect bow.."I accept your apology.." Gently she slides a hand behind the woman's neck and back, pulling Regina further onto the bed and softly placing raven hair onto plush pillows.

"Now because of your little stunt your going to be punished, but if your good, I have something special planned. What do you say?"

"...Yes..please."

Morrigan summons a black feather and a pair of scissors. She leans over the woman and gently slides the blades under her black laced bra. Regina's breath hitches as the fabric is cut free releasing rounded breasts. Red eyes stare at erect nipples and Morrigan bites her lip, casually tossing the scissors and shredded bra to the floor.

"Good. So your punishment is simple.." She kneels by her Queens side.."You're not allowed to move, if you do we start all over again until you get it right, understood?" She watches Regina frown slightly and grins, _oh this is going to be brilliant.._

"Yes."

"Good.." Morrigan spreads her lovers legs and hovers the tip of the feather over the woman's calve. Gently the quill trails softly over olive skin but as it gets to Regina's thigh, the woman's breath hitches and olive legs move together. _."Ah ah_ , No moving."

Morrigan gently parts the woman's legs again and starts from the beginning. She can see Regina's knees slightly tremble as the feather gets closer to the woman's sex and she grins, watching as teeth clamp down on red lips. The feather is pressed more firmly onto the groaning Queens sex before gently trailing up her stomach. Regina trembles slightly as the soft tip caresses her stomach and ribs. Soon enough she arches her back and Morrigan tuts.

"I guess we start again.."

Regina whimpers, throwing her head back in frustration and again Morrigan resumes the feathers path, drawing artistic patterns on the slightly shaking body below. She gets passed the Queens breasts and slowly trails up her neck, swirling around the panting woman's cheeks before she smiles brightly, removing the feather and lightly kisses red lips.

"Good.."

Regina releases a shaky breath and Morrigan smirks, w _ell done beloved, I don't think I could have endured that, well I probably could have but it would have taken me all night to get it right.._ She places the feather on the nightstand and summons three dishes.."You've been very good Regina, would you like your reward?"

Regina's mouth flops open, the pool between her legs spreading.."Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Please."

Morrigan nods and grabs the first bowl from the table. She lays the porcelain on the pillows and takes out a frozen red grape, _these will do nicely.._ She places the frozen fruit in her mouth and carefully kneels above her lover, leaning down and latching onto a supple breast. Her hands trail to her Queens stomach and hips, massaging gently as her tongue swirls ice around an erect nipple.

Regina moans desperately, her back arching and successfully pushing her breast further into her lovers mouth. Morrigan grins at the wanting groan above and moves onto the other breast, the ice rapidly melting between hot skin. Quickly she darts up, kissing red lips passionately, tilting Regina's head to one side and swiping at the woman's lower lip. When the mouth opens, she carefully slots a grape inside. Regina yelps, surprised at the foreign intrusion but soon white teeth bite into the juicy gift.

Morrigan smiles at her lovers enjoyment and quickly picks up another frozen grape from the bowl. This time she caresses her Queens neck with the cold, trailing the cube up and down the woman's jawline, over her pulse point and behind her ear. The ice melts rapidly against heated skin and she eventually plops the cold tasty treat into her own mouth, _I wonder?.._ She slowly swipes two fingers through Regina's dripping core and the woman growls, thrusting her hips against the body above. Morrigan slips the soaking digits into her mouth, sucking them clean and biting into the grape, _Hmm..not bad.._

"Morrigan please.."

Morrigan can hear the woman's desperation and grins, _almost time.._

"Your doing so well.." She replaces the grapes with the two remaining bowls and dips two fingers in both heated chocolate and caramel syrup. Delicately she traces patterns around Regina's breasts, belly button and jawline, eventually sucking her fingers clean. She savors the sugar and finally gets to work lapping up the sticky treats from her lovers skin.

Regina bucks and writhes, pulling at the bindings sealing her arms behind her back. She groans when a tongue steadily rises to her jawline before latching onto her lips and immediately she tastes the sugar swirling around her mouth.

"Well you've been very good Regina. I think your ready.."

Morrigan flicks her wrist and in a swirl of burgundy smoke, she's completely naked. Gently she unties Regina's blindfold, throwing it to the cream carpet as brown eyes adjust to the dimly lit bedroom. They quickly refocus on the grinning naked woman above and red lips twist into a dark grin as Regina rakes her eyes up and down her lovers body.

Morrigan gently lies against her Queen and slides three fingers into the woman's aching sex.."Yes, your defiantly ready."

"I've been ready for a while dear."

Morrigan chuckles as she slowly slips two digits into her Queens cunt and pumps steadily. She can feel the woman's walls already start to tighten and immediately slides another finger inside. She picks up her pace, grinding olive skin roughly whilst Regina pants, rolling her hips in time with Morrigans quickening pace. Rough teeth nip and a tongue licks her neck. She groans, Morrigan almost pounding their hips together, thrusting deeper inside her cunt. Fingers twist and curl, in and out before finally Regina cries out in pleasure, her mind blowing, vision dancing and legs squeezing the life out of the body on top. She holds her breath, her heart attempting to escape her chest before legs slowly release her lovers hips and she's steadily brought down from her euphoric high.

Morrigan slowly pulls herself up, waiting as Regina catches her breath before gently pulling the woman against her chest and untying restrained wrists. She discards the silk ribbon and stocking, carefully laying Regina back onto the pillows. Red eyes recede and carefully watch beauty in its truest form, _well that was a pure masterpiece.._ She smiles and gently slides off her lover, grabbing the two bowls of sweet liquids and placing them back on the bedside table. A hand suddenly hooks around her thigh and she turns to look into very satisfied brown eyes.

"Looks like you can teach an old dog new tricks."

Morrigan cocks an eyebrow.."Hold on, which one of us is older here?"

Regina chuckles, pulling the younger woman towards her. She slots atop Morrigan in her regular spot, stroking the toned stomach lightly as a hand gently runs through raven hair.

"Regina, nothing happened I swear."

Regina hums into Morrigans neck.."I know."

 _Phew, I'm glad we cleared that shit up.._ Morrigan leans her cheek against her lovers forehead.."I better put the bracelet back on, just encase." She moves to get up but is quickly pulled back down.

"In the morning. I doubt you'll go on a murderous rampage in your sleep."

"I suppose."

Regina flicks her wrist and the sheets soon drape over the couple.."Don't think your off the hook. The games have only just begun my dear."

Morrigan can literally feel the woman's sly grin on her neck and cant help her rising panic, _her shit is gonna be far worse than a simple feather and some chocolate sauce._ _Don't let her smell your fear.._ She grins playfully.."That's if you can catch me _dear_. But I'd try not to be so predictable if I were you, or you might find the tables turning again." Regina chuckles darkly and she shivers.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

And for a second, Morrigan felt a wave of dred pass over her, _Damn_...


	34. Real Villains

_**Trigger Warnings: Child Neglect...**_

* * *

Morrigan sprints through the trees, the greenery a simple blur in her peripheral. Its early morning, the sun rises through the dense brush, woodland creatures beginning to stir as the cold crisp air invades her lungs _, Yesterday was one hell of a turn. I really don't know how I pulled that shit off. Regina's a total control freak, especially when it comes to the bedroom so what the hell happened? I can only assume she likes to take a back seat now and again, be the one that gets..punished. God that word!_..

Morrigan pants heavily, jumping over fallen trees and runs through a small stream, ice cold water splashing up her heated calves, _Regina's vow to get me back is daunting. What's she going to do? I really pushed the limits last night. Every other time we've had sex its been pretty rough for me, so what the hell should I expect after last night? Oh well, I don't intend on finding out, its all a part of the game. She needs to get me in that compromising position first and I don't intend on letting her get the jump on me.._

She slows her pace, jogging across the toll bridge and leaning on the wooden barriers, _But enough about my impending punishment, I need to talk to Ruby, clear the air a little about Regina's behavior. But perhaps going to the wolf alone isn't such a good idea after yesterday._.Her thoughts circle the Charming family, _I haven't spoken to David or Emma since I nearly killed them. Perhaps I should, Regina mentioned they've been asking about me again during their case sessions. Speaking of the case, ever since Thurman's threat, madam mayor's been determined to find out who exactly is coming to destroy her happiness, and now that my minds a little settled, I'm determined to help. If someones planning on destroying Regina's happy ending, then I'm sure as hell going to be involved.._ A twig snaps not far behind her and she whirls, green eyes narrow and scanning the area.

"I suggest you come out before I lose my temper and burn you to mulch!"

Morrigan snarls, stalking to a set of shaking bushes. Cautiously she circles around the brush, pouncing on her suspected attacker but freezes at a child's whimper _._ Wide green eyes lock onto a cowering little girl in the mud whose ripped dark green coat is pulled tightly around her small shivering body. She notes the girls tattered and dirty skirt and black dolly shoes missing the small gems from within the flowery decorations. Gently she crouches but keeps at a wary distance.

"I'm sorry for scaring you little one. I promise I wont hurt you.."

The untidy mass of brown curls lifts to show off glassy green eyes and a very dirty face. Morrigans mouth flops open, _I know this girl, she was in the palace kitchens, she gave me that doll! What was her name..Sandra?_..

"Where are your parents?"

The little girl hugs her knees tighter as tears roll down muddy cheeks. Morrigans heart breaks, _the girl looks terrible, how long has she been out here?.._ She shuffles forward and the girls chin wobbles, tiny hands gripping scabbed knees more firmly.

"Its okay, I promise your safe. Do you remember me? From the Queens castle? I never got to thank you for your dolly. It was a lovely gift and I kept her with me every day.." She smiles brightly as the girls shoulders relax, tiny hands picking restlessly at the torn fabric on a dirty skirt.."What's your name?"

"Scarlet.."

Morrigan strains to hear the whisper but nods weakly whilst the girl continues.

"Your..your the scary Knight at the castle."

Morrigans smile slips slightly, _Of course she only knows me as the Dark Knight, perhaps I try something different.._ She slowly stands and bows regally to the young girl.."Yes, and its my duty to help the people of my Queens kingdom. You lady Scarlet are one of those valuable people.." She drops onto one knee.."Will you allow me to escort you back home?" She glances up at wide eyes and patiently waits for a response.

"I don't have one."

"Then where did you get those clothes from?" The child looks back down at her dirty knees and gentle tears resume, _oh shit no, Don't cry.._ Morrigan slowly edges forward and extends a gentle hand.."Then let me take you somewhere safe Scarlet."

There's a brief pause, Scarlet staring at her hand hesitantly.

"Will you protect me from the scary boys?"

 _Scary boys?_..

"Of course, no one will harm you, I give you my word as a knight."

Morrigan watches a small smile slide onto the girls chapped lips as a brittle hand slides into hers. She stands and ushers the child up but frowns when the small body stands on wobbly legs, clinging to her side for support, _She looks so thin.._ Morrigan bends, slowly hooking her arms around the young girl and scoops the tiny body onto her hip. Brittle limbs immediately attach themselves weakly around her neck, _Where do I take her? The mansion? But maybe its best if I find out where her parents are. The girls got to have a home judging by those clothes._.With steely determination, Morrigan briskly heads down the forest path and towards town..

* * *

Emma sighs frustrated, sitting back in her office chair as she stares at the ceiling wearily, _Regina's frown hasn't changed since we sat down two hours ago. We've been through the case files over and over trying to pin suspects with any unusual behavior or links. Thurman's threat has gotten the woman seriously riled up and above all else, paranoid. Regina even wanted to take files home, but after rowing with her, she eventually decided against it because of Morrigan's mental state. Speaking of the witch, I haven't seen her since I dropped Henry off for movie night. The kid mentioned their shaky start, something about Morrigan scared she'd hurt him. I kinda miss her quirky sense of humor around the office.._ Emma sips at her large coffee and takes a bear claw from the pink box on the desk.

"Regina I don't think any of these guys is your man. Thurman said that he was _coming_ , not he was already here. If any of these are our man, then wouldn't he have already had his revenge by now?"

The mayor slams her case file shut, huffing her irritation.."What has Thurman's brother said about his older siblings final words?"

"He still hasn't woken up yet. The doctor said he had multiple head injuries when they brought him in. They had to put him in a coma to relieve some of the swelling on his brain."

"Great so he's useless, fantastic!" Regina stands abruptly from the desk, waving her hands in frustration.

"Don't worry, we'll find the guy. If there's any new faces in town, someones bound to say something."

There's a low bang of the station door before Morrigan suddenly paces onto the main floor cradling a small child. Both women gawk as the former bandit sets Scarlet down on the sofa. The girl curls in on herself, hugging her knees and clinging to one of Morrigans arms.

"Don't leave.."

The cracked whisper is a dagger to the heart and Morrigan quickly kneels, gently running her free hand over the child's knotted and muddy hair.."I'm not going anywhere, I'm your knight remember?"

Scarlet nods, smiling weakly as Emma clears her throat.

 _"Eh_ , what's going on?"

Both mayor and sheriff edge forward cautiously, Scarlet tugging on Morrigans arm and hiding her body behind the towering adult.

"The Queen.."

Morrigan smiles weakly at frightened green eyes.."Don't worry, the sheriff and the Queen are here to help. You can trust them."

"Am I in trouble?"

Morrigan places a gentle hand on the girls dirty face and ushers green eyes to meet green.."No sweetheart of course not. And you know what, there's someone else who wants to help you.." There's a swirl of burgundy smoke and when it fades, a ragged doll with a silver dress lays in Morrigans palm.

Scarlet's eyes widen as its extended to her.."Lucinda!"

"She kept me safe all these years, so I think its about time she went home." The girl plucks the doll from her grasp and clutches it to her chest.

"Thank You."

Green eyes water as Morrigan smiles lovingly at the child, her heart melting in her chest.."Now how about me, the Queen and the sheriff get you cleaned up and something to eat. If your going to be as good looking as Lucinda here, then I have to make sure that there's a real girl under all this mud and not some scheming goblin. We cant have one of those running around Storybrooke."

The girl chuckles.."I'm not a gobwin."

Morrigan chuckles, facing the other two women noting the sheriff's broad smile and Regina's glassy eyes. Emma quickly retrieves the box of donuts and cautiously slides onto the sofa next to the child.

"Would you like one..?"

"Scarlet." Morrigan quickly jumps in.

"Would you like one Scarlet? Bear claws are my favorite."

The girl looks up apprehensively, but with a nod of approval from Morrigan, her skinny arm reaches tentatively into the box and picks out a rounded donut with pink frosting.."Thank You.." Scarlet shy's away, nibbling incredibly slow at the frosting.

"Morrigan? Miss Swan? A word."

Morrigan looks back to her curious Queen, noting many questions hindering brown eyes before she refocuses back on the timid girl.."Scarlet? I'm just going to talk to the Queen and Sheriff. I'll be right in there. Just finish your doenut and stay here okay?" She feels a small squeeze on her arm before the small limb retracts and Scarlet curls further in on herself.."We'll be right back."

The child nods subtly as Morrigan slowly follows Regina and Emma into the office. The glass door clicks shut but green eyes continue to observe the fidgeting child.

"Where did you find her? She looks like she hasn't eaten properly in weeks!" Regina warily watches Morrigan stare out of the office window.

"I was running in the woods when I found her. I know who she is."

Emma grabs a pen and pad from her desk.."Great, do you know who her parents are?"

"She said she doesn't have any."

Emma's smile drops.."But you just said you know who she is?"

"In a manner of speaking. I met her once back in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina narrows her eyes at the child.."She looks vaguely familiar."

Morrigan glances at her lover with a small smile.."Yeah, she was always running around the palace. I met her in the kitchens and she gave me that doll not long after."

"I never saw you with this girl."

"That's because I only met her once, and it was very brief."

Emma sighs.."Well that still doesn't tell us where her parents are. What about her house? Did she tell you where she lives?"

"She said she doesn't have a home and that she wants me to protect her from the scary boys."

The blond frowns.."Scary boys?"

"I don't know but shes severely underweight and she couldn't even stand on her own when I found her.." Morrigan scowls as the image of Scarlet's terrified eyes flash in her mind.."Who the hell would do this to a child!"

Regina quickly runs a soothing hand across Morrigans back.."Its okay Morrigan. We'll figure this out."

"I'll check missing persons, see if anyone has reported her missing." Emma opens her desk drawer, retrieving a ring of keys from beneath candy wrappers as Morrigan inches closer to the glass separating her from the child.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well she seems to open up to you so why don't you get her cleaned up while I file through missing persons. I'll call Ruby as well, get her to bring some food over."

Regina stiffens and Morrigan is quick to slide her arm around the woman's waist, pulling the tight fitting dress into her side. Emma arches an eyebrow at the possessive move but lets it slide as all eyes coast back to the quiet girl in the other room.

"She needs some new clothes.."

"One step at a time Regina."

Morrigan quickly opens the door, heading back over to the pensive girl and quickly notes the barely touched donut.."Don't you want it?"

"I bet shes just after a proper meal.." Regina bends down and smiles warmly.."Would you like that?"

Brittle fingers fidget with the pink frosting as unsure green eyes flicker between the three women.."Yes Majesty.."

Regina frowns weakly.."You don't need to.."

Morrigan grabs the woman's hand cutting her off and whispers in her ear.."I don't think she understands fully.."

With a gentle nod, Regina stands and disappears down the hall leaving the small party.

"Okay Scarlet, is it okay if I remove your coat?" The child nods weakly so Morrigan slips the nibbled donut from the girls hand and gives it to the awaiting sheriff. Carefully she slides the dark green coat from the small body and gasps. A once white T-shirt with a picture of a unicorn in now a disheveled mess, torn and caked in mud, _has she been rolling around in the mud?.._ But its the slight patches of dried blood that makes Morrigans heart bleed and her anger bubble to the surface.

Emma immediately kneels down, taking in the girls disheveled frame and her own anger rises, _The neglectful bastards!.._

The click of the mayors heels brings them both from the peak of anger and as soon as Regina spots the blood stains on the girls torn shirt, she freezes. Brown eyes dart to Morrigan as a subtle wave of dark magic rolls into her. Hastily she sits on the sofa and lays several items on the floor.."Morrigan?"

No response, so Regina hooks a finger under the woman's chin and slowly pulls Morrigans focus to her. Brown eyes indicate the various pieces cloth and bowl of water at her feet. Morrigan quickly snaps from her daze and gets to work.

"Miss Swan, the missing persons reports."

Emma's attention flickers to the pointed mayor. _."Eh_ , yeah course, I'm on it." She bounds to her feet and disappears into the back whilst Morrigan gently cleans the child's muddy face.

Regina watches intently, a warm smile rolling onto red lips, _She's a natural with children.._ But her smile suddenly flatlines as brown eyes sparkle with guilt _, there's a storm coming, I just know it.._

* * *

Emma packs away the empty food trays and throws them in the trash, _Scarlet's only eaten a little of her burger, fries and side salad but its probably because she isn't used to eating that much at once.._ Morrigan sits at a desk playing with a white unicorn, a knight and a miniature model of a black castle. The girls giggle echo's around the station and Emma smiles weakly.

Regina sits back watching, her heart taring with each alleviated laugh from the child, _Scarlet's opened up immensely in the past two hours. I hate to break the mood but after what Swan dug up in missing persons, its bound to put a downer on things. Turns out the girl is from the orphanage, the curator is simple minded and hadn't even noticed the child's disappearance until a couple of days ago. Scarlet has not been in those woods for only a few days. Lets just say I'll be having more than a word with the neglectful moron.._ She sighs heavily, _I always seem to be the bringer of bad news.._

"Morrigan?"

The woman looks up at sad brown eyes and frowns, _what's wrong?_..Morrigan places the twine unicorn back on the table and approaches.

"Miss Swan has found Scarlet on missing persons. She was reported missing four days ago by the orphanages curator."

"Orphanage?"

Regina nods grimly as green eyes coast back to the smiling girl, _so that's why she ran away.._

"We have to take her back don't we."

Regina nods again, standing and placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder.."Yes."

Morrigan sighs, _if she ran away from that place, she sure as hell wont want to go back.._

"You should tell her."

Morrigan nods grimly, moving back over to the desk and sliding into her seat.

"You can be the Knight who needs to save the pwincess from the mean monster."

Morrigan bites her cheek painfully.."Scarlet, after we're done playing, I'm going to take you back home." Hopeful Green eyes dart to her.

"Your home?"

Her heart breaks in two as Regina and Emma watch with woe.."No, back to yours, back to the orphanage. Everyone there is missing you.."

The child's scared eyes flicker between the women and Morrigan braces herself, _she going to run.._ Quickly the girl grabs Lucinda and drops from the chair, attempting to run for the exit. There's a swirl of purple smoke before Regina is quickly blocking off Scarlet's escape. The child begins to cry, backing away from the Queen and clutching the doll to her chest tightly. Morrigan immediately launches to her feet and gives the mayor a stern glare, _for fuck sake Regina! I could have caught her!_..Brown eyes look back pointedly before Morrigan waves Regina off and approaches the crying mass curled against the cell bars.

"Scarlet.."

"You pomised."

Morrigans eyes water.."Yes I promised to keep you safe, and that's what I'm doing. You cant stay with me Scarlet."

"Why not?"

She bends down in front of the sobbing girl.."Because I..Because.."

"Because I need her help to protect others around Storybrooke."

The girls sobs calm and Morrigan relaxes a little, _Phew, Thanks for the save Emma.._

"Others?" Scarlet sniffs.

"Yes, I promised to protect everyone in the kingdom. I wont risk your safety by keeping you with me. I'm sorry Scarlet."

The girl shifts, fidgeting with her doll.."But I hate it there, everyone's mean to me."

"Is that where the scary boys are?"

Scarlet nods.."They pull my pigtails, take my toys, hurt me.."

Morrigans eyes blaze, _fuckers! Oh I'm coming for you!_..

"Scarlet? I need you to be brave and show me the scary boys. If you trust me, I promise they'll never bother you again." Emma and Regina share a worrying glance.

"Okay."

Morrigan smiles, offering the child her hand and eventually scoops Scarlet onto her hip, _time to show the bullies what a real villain looks like.._ Green eyes stare intently at a placid Regina whose blocking the only exit, _don't you dare try and stop me Regina.._ There's a eerie pause before Regina steps to one side, indicating the exit with a wave of her hand, _okay then.._ With Scarlet secured to her hip, Morrigan briskly exits the station with an apprehensive sheriff and mayor close behind..

* * *

Morrigan slides out of the black Mercedes, Scarlet still very much attached to her hip and heads towards the orphanage playground. The screaming and laughter of children gets louder with each step as Emma quickly steps from her bug and runs over to the trio.

"Is this really a good idea? You don't have the bracelet on."

"I'll be fine."

"For once I agree with Miss Swan, your emotions are all over the place dear."

All three round the corner as green eyes inspect the mass of children and teenagers, _how many orphans are there in this bloody town?.._

"Scarlet? Are the scary boys here?"

The little girl looks around the crowd before pointing a shaky finger at three teenage boys by the basketball hoop. Green eyes narrow before Morrigan briskly walks towards the bullies.

One of the boys, chunky in size, casually picks his teeth with a plastic doll while his companions push back a small girl.

"Stop it Gracen! Your ruining it!"

Gracen laughs and throws the plastic in the dirt. The girl immediately grabs it, attempting to wipe off the mud.

Morrigan stops at a reasonable distance and slowly lowers the Scarlet to the ground. The bullies are quick to spot the small group and Gracen zeros in on the child clinging to the steely adults leg.

"Look who came back. Guess you didn't find your real home after all.." His eyes slide over Morrigan lazily.."Unless of course this bitch decided to take you in."

Morrigan bristles, her anger rising but Regina quickly steps forward, her head held high.."I suggest you watch your tongue you disgusting little boy."

The boys laugh.

"I'm not scared of you, no one around here is, not anymore."

"Are you sure about that?" Regina ignites a fireball in her hand and for a brief second, the bullies eyes widen in fear.

"Regina.." Emma steps forward cautiously but the laughing teenagers stop her.

"Go ahead kill us, but I doubt killing three kids will go over well with everyone in this town!"

By now the commotion has stirred an apprehensive crowd of orphans as Regina clenches her jaw and the fireball is snuffed out.

"That's what I thought."

"She might not be able to touch you.." Morrigan pushes the mayor aside, Scarlet still clinging to her leg as she towers over the grinning fat boy.."But I sure as hell can! And I'm very good at getting away with murder!"

"Got a couple of lesbian bitches protecting you now pigtails?" The boys laugh.

"She's my knight." Scarlet squeaks out but the bullies only laugh harder causing Morrigans eyes to blaze.

Emma takes a step forward, needing to calm the situation before it gets out of hand.."Alright that's enough boys."

"Do you know who your speaking to boy?!" Morrigan grits her teeth, ignoring the ancy blond behind her.

Gracen grins, pointing a chubby finger at her.."Hey look she's deaf as well. Go back to the retirement home grandma. We'll see you later pigtails."

He chuckles, walking away casually and Morrigans anger bubbles over, _you ignorant, fat little shit!_..Morrigan gently pry's the scared girl from her leg and advances on the bullies. Her arm darts out and the boys legs are pulled from under them, their bodies crashing to the concrete with various cries and whimpers.

"Morrigan!"

Emma steps forward but stops abruptly as the tree's overhead extend their branches and wrap around the fallen teens. Instantly, the screaming boys are wrenched from the floor and suspended in the air as Morrigan stalks forward, red eyed and a villainous smirk on pink lips.

"Regina she needs to stop!" Emma glances at the mayor noting a slight shimmer of purple in mesmerized brown eyes _._

 _How..intriguing. I know she wont kill them, scaring the foul boys is a lot more fun.._ A grin tugs at red lips before Regina notes the slither of fear in Emma's eyes.."Don't worry Miss Swan, she doesn't intend to kill the boys."

"How the hell do you know?!"

"I know because I wouldn't. Killing them isn't half as fun as scaring them senseless."

Emma feels a small body press against her side and looks down to see Scarlet watching the scene with intrigued eyes.

"Do you know who I am now boy?!" Morrigan watches the teen try to compose his fear and she narrows red eyes. A branch slowly wraps itself around Gracen's neck and instantly his panic resurfaces. She watches glassy eyes bulge as he tries to wriggle out of his bindings and a cruel smile rolls onto her lips.."I believe I asked you a question fat ass!"

"What the hell's going on here?!" A skinny man with glasses pushes through the crowd of onlookers and he immediately takes in the scene.."Whats the meaning of this?!" His beady eyes lock onto the mayor and sheriff.."Sheriff, arrest that mad woman immediately!"

Regina narrows purple eyes at the cocky man.."And who might you be?"

"I am the curator of this orphanage Madam Mayor and I know all about that witch your harboring! Now sheriff, arrest that woman for assault!"

Morrigan whirls, her red eyes burning into the man.."Your lucky your ass isn't joining them!"

"Your neglect of these children has been reported and there will be a full investigation into your actions." Regina leers at the confused man.

"Neglect?" Scarlet peaks out from behind Emma and the skinny mans mouth hangs open.."I thought she was..I didn't know.."

"No! You didn't!" Morrigan turns back to the trembling bullies.."If you ever even breathe harshly in Scarlet's direction again.." The branches begin to cocoon tightly around the screaming boys.."I'll return especially for you fat boy _,_ and finish what I started!" The branches abruptly pull away and the bullies fall to the ground roughly. She towers over Gracen, snarling before grabbing his scruff and tossing him at the mayors feet.."I believe you owe her an apology boy!"

"I'm Sorry Madam Mayor."

Regina grins devilishly and Emma cant suppress a shiver, _this is wrong..and scary..and weird. And whats with the purple eyes?.._

"Alright Morrigan I think he gets it. Let him go."

Both witch's tower over the frightened boy, Red and Purple eyes glaring down wickedly as Morrigan smirks.."I think you should go to the bathroom and clean yourself up fat boy."

"Still wetting yourself past puberty I see."

They both chuckle darkly and Gracen whimpers, hastily scrambling away and fleeing through the crowd with his companions following at a quickened pace.

"You did it! Just like you pomised!" Scarlet yells ecstatic with her arms in the air.

Morrigan smiles warmly.."They wont be bothering you again. No one in this dump will." Scarlet darts towards her, wrapping skinny arms around her leg and pushing brown hair into her stomach.

"And there will be extensive changes around here, I will personally see to it."

The child looks up to Regina perplexed.."Whats estentive mean majesty?"

Morrigan chuckles.."It means your going to have a lot of toys and a lot of fun."

"Really?!"

Regina looks from her lover to the hopeful child and nods.."I promise."

Scarlet smiles brightly as a hand is ran soothingly through her hair. Emma watches the interaction with wonder before sternly heading towards the ancy Curator. She pulls out her cuffs and grabs his arm.."Your under arrest for child neglect, You have the right to remain silent.."

While the sheriff reads the man his Myranda rights, Morrigan notes purple eyes watching her intently. She can see how they consistently rake over her chest and she grins, _well looks whose horny.._ She raises a curious eyebrow and whispers into the woman's ear.."See something you like?"

"I'd like it better if that shirt wasn't obstructing my view dear."

Morrigan can feel her Queens magic roll into her, flaring her arousal and she chuckles, brushing her lips against the woman's ear.."Nice try but I believe after last night, the tables have turned, _Regina._ " Her tongue darts out, lightly licking the woman's lobe and she notes Regina shivers, _still got it.._ She pulls away to see slight annoyance in purple eyes and chuckles darkly.."Scarlet? Why don't I help you settle back in. You can show me your room and we'll get you out of those grubby clothes."

"Okay!"

Scarlet grabs her hand and begins tugging her towards the entrance. Fading Red eyes glance back and slyly wink at her irritated lover, _this is brilliant, I can finally get under her skin.._

 _Oh so you want to play?! Think your in charge now?_..Receding purple eyes watch the sheriff march the protesting curator towards the yellow bug, _I was going to wait a few days but I think its about time she knew exactly who's in charge.._ A cruel smirk graces red painted lips as Regina pulls her cell from her pocket..


	35. Old Games

_**Trigger Warnings: Major, Pure Smut/BDSM (This is Regina at her fullest so you have been warned)..**_

* * *

The door to the mansion creeks open and a tired Morrigan slips through, _after Regina left_ _the orphanage I've been playing "save the princess" for what seems like an age. I cant believe Scarlet cried when I had to leave, but I said I'd be back in the morning with a surprise to cheer her up. I haven't got a clue what that surprise is yet but meh, I'll figure it out later._.Morrigan clicks the door shut and turns to squint into the darkened manor, _why the hell is it so dark?_..

"Regina?"

No reply _, must still be at the station with Swan, but just encase._.She heads towards the house phone when a rag is suddenly clamped harshly over her nose and mouth and a muscly arm pins hers to her sides. She panics, her eyes flickering red as she cries out under the cloth, _What the hell's that smell?!.._ Darkness cloud her vision, red eyes widening when another man clad in black and wearing a ski mask quickly charges around the corner and grabs her wrist. He clamps something metal to her skin and she immediately feels her magic recede, _shit! Are they here for Regina?!.._ Morrigan struggles, kicking out in an attempt to slip from the mans arms but soon finds her body falling limp as darkness claims her finally..

* * *

There's a distinct smell and then a stinging slap to the face. She groans, her head fuzzy and clouded, _what?_..She flexes her wrists but finds them obstructed behind her, she feels carpet under her bare knees and something around her neck choking her slightly. There's another mild slap and green eyes snap open. Morrigan lifts her head sharply, eyes darting from candle to candle in the dimly lit bedroom.

"What the fuck?"

She attempts to pull her hands forward but finds them secured expertly behind her. Wide green eyes dart around her naked and kneeling body to find various leather restraints tying her to one of the bed posts. She panics, pulling fiercely at her bonds.

"What the FUCK!"

There's a dark chuckle beside her and her head immediately snaps in its direction. Regina sits, legs crossed regally and arms lazily draped over the arms of a chair. She poses in her black and purple laced panties and matching bra. Black leather suspenders keep stockings attached at her thighs and finish at her knees where black heeled boots fit perfectly to her calves and feet. The woman's chin is raised slightly, a victorious smirk gracing plum lips and brown eyes watching intently.

"What the fuck are you doing Regina?!"

"I'm reverting the game back to how it should be."

Green eyes blaze, a deep frown cascading across Morrigan's features, _your fucking joking!_..

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Regina's smirk slips.."I thought you'd been taken by those psycho's again! I thought Thurman's threat actually came true and they'd killed you! How could you just.." She grits her teeth, facing away from the surprised and guilty woman.

Immediately Regina launches to her feet and kneels at her lovers side, prompting green eyes to look at her.."I'm really sorry, I got too carried away and I, and, I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I never meant to hurt you."

Morrigan can see tears forming in ashamed brown eyes and softens, _oh Regina, your a strange and kinky fucking woman.._ Brown eyes slide to her restrained wrists and the woman's hands dart to remove the leather cuffs.

"Hey?"

Regina pauses, and without warning, Morrigan crashes their lips together, savagely biting a purple lip between her teeth and drawing blood. The stunned mayor yelps, pulling away quickly and clamping a hand around her mouth. Morrigan grins at the small splodge of blood on an olive palm as angry purple eyes glare at her.

"That's for technically kidnapping me! As for this whole fiasco.." Morrigan leans in, grinning smugly.."Good luck Regina cause I call last night an irreversible game changer." She clicks her tongue, her chin lifting slightly.

Regina grins devilishly, slowly rising to tower over the woman.."You still think you've won dont you?"

"Think?" Morrigan winks.."I know."

"We shall see, my _pet_." Regina quickly grabs the chain secured to the upper bed post and tugs.

Morrigan gasps as the collar pulls her head back roughly against the wood and the leash is secured. Regina grins at narrow green eyes and saunters off out of sight.

"If you keep calling me your pet I swear to god I'll.."

"You'll what? Tell me dear, what will you do to me being hog tied on the floor and all?"

Morrigan clenches her jaw.."You know as well as I do this wont keep me down for long!"

"And you know.."

Morrigan startles at the woman's sudden close proximity behind her. She feels soft fabric snake over the collar, wrapping around her neck multiple times before being tied at the back. Green eyes caught a glimpse of the black stocking and panic festers at the back of her mind, _whatever magic I put into that last night, I bet Regina's is ten times worse.._ She swallows nervously, _No! Keep a cool head._.

"I don't like talking, unless of course your begging, are you begging my pet?"

Morrigans anger sparks, her eyes flickering red, _I hate that nickname!.._

 _"Regina_!" Her dangerous warning elicits a throaty laugh behind which only angers her further.

"Believe me by the end of the night, I'll have you begging me to call you that."

"Fat fucking chance _..Regina_." Morrigan laughs tauntingly, _I can just picture her angry face right now. The way that vein in her forehead pops out and.._ Shes cut off by fabric, not so gently pushed into her mouth and the stocking around her neck is forced over her lips, sealing it in. Her tongue loops with the cloth's lacing as a strange tang slides around her mouth, _what the hell? Wait is that?!_..

Regina circles to her front, hands hidden behind her back as she leans into flickering red eyes. She smiles wickedly.."I thought it fitting you clean up your mess from earlier."

 _Oh my god it is!_..Red eyes widen, _she shoved her dirty panties in my mouth, the sick bitch!..Then why the hell am I so aroused!_..Morrigan can see the older woman's grin growing and she quickly sneers, narrowing her eyes. Regina stands upright, staring down with predatory purple eyes.

"Now I'm going to make things abundantly clear. Tonight's games will not be filled with feathers and foot massages. Tonight my dear.."

Regina pulls out a leather crop from behind her back and Morrigan swallows harshly, _I knew she would go for the painful shit! This is going to be one hell of a long night.._

"You will be taught a number of lessons. Now how painful those lessons will be is up to you, but I promise you tonight.." The crops leather tassel hooks under Morrigan's chin, pushing the woman's chin upwards in display.."You will finally realize who's really in charge in the bedroom."

 _Bring it on bitch! I ain't scared of your dominatrix shit!.._

Regina grins at the defiant look in her lovers eyes as she gently caresses the crop over the side of the woman's face, _this will be eventful indeed.._ Quickly the crop slaps Morrigan's stomach and the woman flinches, clenching her jaw. Regina hums intrigued and slowly trails the leather towards white thighs. She slaps the inside of the muscle and gets a shallow moan. The crop soon slides between tightly shut legs and she clicks her tongue.

"Open up dear."

Purple eyes inspect the defiant woman and Regina tuts.."I guess this is where our first lesson is learnt.." She waves her hand and Morrigans legs are forced apart, sliding to either side on the carpet to expose the woman's dampening sex.

Morrigan grunts at the action, narrowing red eyes, _son of a bitch! I almost did the fucking splits!.._

"What I say goes, I ask you to do something, you do it without hesitation, understood?"

Morrigan huffs irritated and immediately gets a harsh slap to her sex in return. She yelps, attempting to pull her legs together but magic clamps them wide open.

"That evidently leads me to your second lesson, you will answer me when I speak to you.."

Morrigan raises a questionable eyebrow as purple eyes dip to the stocking secured around her mouth.

"A simple moan or nod will suffice.."

There's another pause before the crop slaps harshly at Morrigan's slowly pooling sex. She moans, pulling at her restraints.

"Was that a yes?"

Red eyes pierce into purple and another series of harsh slaps echo around the room. Morrigan groans, nodding her head emphatically and feels her throbbing sex burn. The punishment only fuels her slowly building arousal and Regina grins wildly.

"Good.."

The woman disappears again as a series of clangs and thumps emanate from behind. Morrigan tugs harshly on the leather cuffs attached to her hands and feet, _if I can just get these things off.._ Regina returns twirling a small black paddle in her hand and red eyes widen comically, _where the fuck did she get that from?!_..

"I did a bit of research for tonight's events and found several _punishments_ quite suiting.." Regina moves over to the bed and releases the leash and foot restraints from the post. Firmly she tugs at the leather, pulling a resisting Morrigan over to the chair where she elegantly slides into it.

"Up.."

Morrigan tugs roughly on the leash, attempting to pull it from her lovers grasp, _like hell I will, I know your game Queenie!_..

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way, which will it be?"

Morrigan can see the danger in mischievous purple eyes and pauses, _she wants me to choose the hard way. But if I choose the easy way she wins, but she wins either way.._ Regina can see the woman's internal struggle and grins.

Eventually with a huff, Morrigan cautiously gets to her feet and edges forward. Purple eyes indicate olive thighs and after another huff, Morrigan hesitantly lays across them, her backside the center of the Queens gaze, _I'll get my revenge Regina! Just you wait!_..

"Good girl.."

Red eyes roll before a slender finger traces across Morrigan's skin making her shiver.

"Lesson three, you get rewarded for obedience.."

Hands gently massage Morrigans ass, upper thighs and lower back. She moans, shifting her bound hands further up her back and willing the hands to explore her body further, but abruptly two sharp pains on her backside cause her to cry out as a hand quickly grips her hip, keeping her firmly in place.

"But you also get punished for disobedience and hesitance. Now how many do you think you deserve for last nights charade?" Regina leans over, pulling the stocking from her lovers mouth and dipping two fingers inside to retrieve her panties.

Morrigans tongue swirls around her slightly dry mouth.."None!"

"What was that? Fifty?"

Red eyes bulge, _hell no!_..

"No! No I _erm,_ Ten."

Regina arches an eyebrow.."I'm sorry dear, did you say Seventy?"

Fear pulls at her, _I'll have no ass left after that many! She's only going to keep going up if I don't say something particularly high._.Morrigan sighs _, Fuck me, Who thought sex would be so frustrating..and painful.._

"Twenty five." A slim finger circles her white backside.

"I'm sure I heard thirty.."

"Fine!"

"What was that?!"

Morrigan can hear the danger and quickly clears her throat, pulling her rear away from the Queens piercing nails.."Yes, thirty." There's a crack on her ass from the paddle and she flinches, steeling her jaw.

 _"Oh_ we haven't started yet, there's another lesson for you to learn.."

Three more slaps and three more groans reverberate around the room.

"You will address me properly after each answer. You may have gotten away with it last night but never again.." Another hit solidifies Regina's assurances.."Now shall we begin with your punishment dear?"

Morrigan growls, pulling prominently at the leather shackles and Regina chuckles darkly.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Here's the rules, You will voice each strike aloud and if you fail to keep count, then we start all over again, understood?"

 _Using my methods eh Regina, except your far from using a fucking feather!_..

"Yes your majesty."

"Good."

A harsh crack on Morrigan's ass makes her flinch, white teeth baring.."One.."

 _I don't know how long its been, I slipped on the thirteenth spank and true to her word, Regina started all over again_..Morrigan cries out, tears glossing dark green eyes.."Twenty Eight.."

 _I thought about asking her to stop but I can feel the woman's need, her arousal, her magic pulsing inside me, keeping my sex drive alive. Damn You Regina!.._ Crack and another yell.."Twenty Nine.." Her slightly cracking voice whispers aloud before the final spank of the paddle makes harsh contact with the red raw skin.."Th..Thirty.."

"Very good my dear, we had a shaky start but eventually got there in the end.."

Regina chuckles and Morrigan's anger flares but suddenly a cold liquid trickles onto her heated rear and she whimpers, her back arching slightly. A gentle hand slowly rubs the cool liquid around her heated cheeks.

 _"Shh_ just relax.."

After a moment, green eyes droop as the stinging in her backside recedes, _I wonder what she's rubbing in?_..Abruptly a hand pulls her up and she slides to the floor with a grunt as purple lips assault her own. She lets her lovers tongue invade her mouth, claiming her own in a passionate kiss with Regina moaning contently. The kiss is suddenly broken and green eyes watch the damp panties raise to her mouth expectantly. She raises a questionable eyebrow and gets an equal one in return, _fine!.._ Her mouth opens and the damp fabric is slotted back atop her tongue, the stocking replaced over her mouth.

"I cant have you waking the whole street dear.."

Morrigan huffs before slim fingers unbuckle the collar and Regina heads over to the vanity.

"On the bed.."

Morrigan rises to her feet, staring at the woman's back, _now's my chance.._ Green eyes frantically dart around the room before locking onto a nail file on the bedside table, _crude but it could work.._ She creeps over to the table and scoops the metal into her hands, attempting to pry one of the buckles open. Green eyes continue to observe a busy Regina and then bulge when the leather slackens, _got it!_..She quickly slips her wrist from the cuff and hastily pulls the gag from her mouth, _tables have turned Regina.._ She creeps up behind the woman, edging forward cautiously.

"Thank You for getting rid of those cuffs for me.."

Regina whirls on the unsuspecting naked woman and in a puff of purple smoke, Morrigans lying spread eagle on the bed, her hands and feet strapped to the bed posts and her gag back in place. She thrashes, pulling at the velvet ropes, _son of a bitch!_ _I just helped the cow!_..Regina chuckles darkly, sauntering over with a large candle in a dish.

"You really think I'd turn my back and not expect you to escape. I'm not as predictable as you may believe dear.." She carefully climbs onto the bed, keeping the candle steady in both hands and edges over to a pensive Morrigan.."I found an intriguing way to make sure you know who you belong to."

Morrigan clenches her jaw, narrowing her eyes at the smirking face a foot from her own. Quickly she closes the distance, her face now a hairs breath away from Regina's nose, _still haven't won Regina! Its going to take more than a spanking and a little burning!_..Purple eyes narrow at the unbroken woman and Regina quickly pull's back to straddle the woman's waist.

Green eyes watch with a slither of fear as the small bowl and candle are tilted towards her stomach. Morrigans breathing becomes erratic watching hot purple wax slip from the porcelain and drip onto her naked stomach. A muffled cry resounds throughout the room, the wax continuing to draw on white skin. She struggles weakly, pulling at the velvet ropes as magic keeps her torso pinned to the bed.

A few cries later, Regina pulls back and places the bowl on the bedside table. Morrigan lays panting, eyes fixed on the cream ceiling, _well that stung like a bitch!.._ The older woman gently blows on her stomach and she shivers, her sex dripping from contact with the lace panties pressed on top.

Regina pulls back smiling, her white teeth grinning down at her masterpiece. On Morrigans stomach the word _"Mine"_ is printed obscurely in dried purple wax.

"There, now you wont forget.." Purple eyes seem pleased with themselves as Regina bounces a little, clapping her hands like a child who just got a new toy.

Green eyes narrow, _jokes on you bitch, I'll just wash it off after!_..Morrigan grins and Regina seems to have read her mind and begins slowly scratching the purple wax from white skin.

"This is no ordinary wax my dear. Yes you can get rid of the physical pieces.." Slender fingers rip the "I" from toned flesh eliciting a groan.."But the print and burning will remain, when your aroused that is. Its a reminder of who you should be thinking about when this.." Regina quickly clamps her free hand onto Morrigan's sex, squeezing roughly and prompting a pleasurable growl from the surprised woman.."Gets wet and yearns to be touched!"

Regina rips the last of the purple wax from the woman's body, Morrigans green eyes promptly darting to her stomach and widening considerably at the pulsing purple and red word splayed across her skin, _its like she drew on me with a luminous sharpie! But instead of turning off the lights, I just have to get horny to see it! Oh my god!_..Her slick arousal drips onto the silk sheets, _I need her to take me now! Where the hell is she coming up with this stuff?!.._ Shes abruptly broke from her musings by a slender finger raking through her dripping folds. Her head glides back against the pillows, a moan pressing against the stocking as she pushes her hips against the woman on top.

 _"Oh_ yes, I think your ready."

The finger retreats and green eyes watch as Regina slides the digit into her mouth and elegantly slips from the bed, _Ready? Well get the fuck back here then!.._ Morrigan huffs her irritation, flexing her hands and feet impatiently, _come on Regina!_..Her gaze slides to the rope at her flexing wrist, _it doesn't even chafe, it feels almost like a sponge. At least my wrists wont be sore afterward, it'll probably be the only thing that's not sore.._ She feels a dip on the bed before a body slots back on top of her and her focus glides back to her lover.

Green eyes bulge comically when they lock onto the black strap on hooked at Regina's sex. Morrigan attempts to scurry away from the large appendage as a throaty laugh erupts around the room. She shivers, moaning and desperately trying to pull her hands free, _What the fuck?! Where did she get THAT?! HOW did she get that?!_..Her focus darts back to amused purple eyes and she groans. Then as if a switch had been flicked, purple eyes soften and shine with concern. Regina gently cups her face, leaning in and smiling genuinely.

"The safety action is click your fingers three times. Unless of course you wish me to skip this, I wont push you."

There's a pause as they gaze at each other, _I suppose its fine, I did have a child after all. How painful can Regina's strap on be._.Morrigan bucks, sending the woman on top flush against her chest. The two woman's faces are mere inches apart as she arches a seductive eyebrow, grinning behind the stocking. In a instant, Morrigan see's the fire return as purple eyes swirl dangerously and a vicious grin crawls onto purple lips.

Regina pushes off, digging her nails harshly into white skin and getting a mild groan.."It seems you still have trouble remembering who's in charge! Lets see if I can jog your memory.."

Morrigan wasn't ready for it so she cries out, her head snapping back as the eight inch dildo enters her fully. A dark chuckle echos around the room as Regina almost pounds the cock into her cunt at a steady pace. She wines and moans, feeling soft hands clamp onto her waist and push the silicone further inside. Soon she finds her own rhythm, instinctively pushing down and slapping her pelvice against the other woman roughly. She feels her walls tightening, her folds dripping, her arousal mixing with a trickle of blood escaping her cunt. Regina quickly leans over her, grabbing her face harshly and drawing her attention.

"Look at me!"

Tightly closed eyes snap open on command, forced to focus on smirking purple lips as Regina picks up her pace. Morrigan tugs harshly at her bonds as fingers begin to rub her clit tangibly and she groans in pain and pleasure.

"Cum for me _pet_."

With the cock slamming into her cunt punishingly, Morrigan finally unravels, her orgasm hitting full force as a muffled scream echo's around the mansion. Her legs tremble, her back arching and head pushing brutally against the plush pillows. After a moment, Regina slows her pace and slides the appendage from heated folds. Morrigan's legs drop to the bed, sweat lining her chest and forehead as she lays panting on silk sheets.

There's a dark chuckle and something slides over her anus. Green eyes immediately dart open, locking onto mischievous purple as Regina slowly rubs a small black plug across her glazed sex, _what the fuck is that?!_..The smooth toy begins to circle her anus again and she panics, _she cant be wanting to push that up my ass?!_ _Come on!_..A toothy smile graces purple lips as the butt plug is slowly pushed inside her, _No wait!_..Morrigan clicks her fingers twice and Regina freezes immediately, serious eyes watching intently, _I know she'll stop if I click my fingers again but, I dunno...I guess I can try it once. If it hurts too much I'll get her to take it out. What the fuck have I gotten myself into. I wish I'd just let her take control the other night, lesson learnt I guess.._ Her fingers drop as well as her head to the pillows and she huffs trying to push passed the impending pain. Regina grins, slowly caressing the skin above her sex.

"Relax my love and it wont hurt as much.."

Morrigan picks up on the woman's gentleness and relaxes her body as best as she can. Regina suddenly summons a small vile of blue liquid and smothers it on the end of the plug. Morrigan arches an eyebrow, _what the hell's that?.._ Regina coats the tip with her arousal again and slowly pushes the bullet inside. She moans as the small toy is pushed deeper, her hole yawning at the intrusion before it soon sits snugly inside.

"Good, your being very good, I think you deserve a reward, would you like that?" Panting heavily, Morrigan nods insistently and Regina's grin only widens.."Very well.."

The regal woman slides off Morrigan and moves to get off the bed, but before she does, a slim finger flips a small switch on the black toy and Morrigan cries out, pulling at her restraints harshly as the bullet begins to vibrate. Regina chuckles and moves over to the bedroom door, leaving the writing woman alone. Green eyes dart to the retreating figure, Morrigan moaning and groaning in the woman's direction.

Regina opens the door, purple eyes sliding back mischievously.."Enjoy your reward."

The Queen elegantly slips from the room, laughing over Morrigan's cries, _Regina you bitch get back here now! How is this a reward?!_..The vibration echos around her sex, making her muscles spasm and jerk, _I'm going to.._ She cries out as an orgasm floods through her, cum dripping onto the already damp sheets below. Just as her trembling alleviates her arousal flares once more, _I cant keep this pace up! What the hell was in that vile?!.._ Another orgasm tares through her body and she arches her back, trying to pull her legs together unsuccessfully, _where the fuck has she gone?!_..

Fifteen minutes and multiple orgasms later, Regina slips back into the flickering candlelight of the room with an almost empty glass of red wine in her hand. Purple eyes scrutinize the trembling woman on the bed, darting from Morrigans sweaty forehead to her rapidly rising chest and finally to the pool wetting maroon silk sheets between her lovers legs. Angry red eyes dart to her but Morrigan cries out as another orgasm ripples through her.

Regina saunters over, hips swaying as she places her wine glass on the bedside table, studying the woman below. A slim finger quickly swipes through Morrigans folds and she rubs the thick arousal between her thumb and forefinger.."I see you've enjoyed yourself a little too much dear.."

Red eyes plead and Regina smirks, slowly sliding her leather boots off and tossing them to one side. She stands back, making sure Morrigan can get a good view of her body.."Are you watching?"

Morrigan moans, red eyes glued to the woman as another orgasm intends to claim her. Regina bites a purple lip and slowly strips, pulling the olive tone body free of leather and lace. Just as rounded breasts are exposed, an orgasm hits Morrigan and red eyes slam shut, her body spasming and more arousal seeping onto the sheets below. She moans desperately, panting and pleading into purple eyes now looming over her.

"I think you've had enough, besides, I cant let a toy have all the fun now can I?"

Regina clicks her tongue, sliding back onto the bed and sitting in Morrigans lap. Slender fingers hesitantly flick the black switch, turning off the vibration and Morrigan moans her content. Slowly the plug is freed and again she moans her appreciation, her eyes flickering back to a normal green, _thank fuck for that.._ Her backside is suddenly pulled into the air making her yelp as cold leather is wrapped around her sex. The strips resemble a thong shaped diaper and green eyes watch carefully as Regina adjusts the belt, clamping a padlock around the joining pieces.

"Your final punishment is to wear this Chastity belt until I personally deem it fit to release you of it. If you try to remove it at anytime without my explicit permission.." Regina tugs harshly on the padlock and a small shock resounds around Morrigans sex releasing a small yelp.."That will happen. You will not touch yourself without my consent and if anyone ever gets anywhere near what's mine again.."

Another harsh tug and shock makes Morrigan cry out, _Jesus Regina, Easy!.._ She can feel the woman's sudden anger and cant help swallowing harshly at the hidden danger behind purple eyes. She nods and gets a toothy grin in return.

"Good." Slowly Regina slides up the sweaty body and pulls the stocking free from the woman's mouth.

Morrigan waits patiently as her lover retrieves the wine from the bedside table before pulling the wet panties from her mouth. She licks her lips, swirling her tongue around dry cheeks and attempts to get moisture back into her mouth.

Regina sips at the red liquid before locking their lips together. A small dribble of wine seeps down Morrigans chin and immediately she opens up, letting a small amount of alcohol and her Queens tongue invade her mouth. After a moments intensity, Regina finally pulls back and green eyes watch as brown slowly return, _finally, I'm sore as fuck_..

"I have one last task for you.."

"What _task_?" Morrigan's hoarse voice crackles but she shrinks a little at Regina's questionable eyebrow and frown. Her eyes flicker away sheepish, _I cant be upsetting her on the final hurdle.._

"I apologize my Queen."

A sly grin crosses purple lips before olive hips are pushed towards Morrigans face. Her lovers dripping sex flaunts inches from wide green eyes as a smirking Regina grabs the headboard and sits on her chest.

"I seem to recall you cutting our last session short, time to finish what you started dear."

Morrigan only stares at the towering woman but Regina lifts a threatening eyebrow and Immediately Morrigan gets to work lapping up the woman's arousal. A hand suddenly clamps into ebony hair, Regina moaning and rolling her hips against Morrigans face.

"More!"

Morrigan pushes her tongue inside the woman's cunt, curling and licking, pushing the flat of the slippery digit against her Queens opening and scraping her nose against a swelled clit. Regina whimpers, pushing against Morrigans face and grinds more prominently. She can hear her Queens moans increasing and quickly picks up her pace, dragging Regina towards her orgasm.

With a pleasurable cry, the Queen finally unravels, her trembling thighs clamping onto Morrigans skull, her head thrown back in ecstasy and hand gripping tightly at ebony hair. After a moment, olive thighs slowly release and Regina slides onto her lovers exhausted frame, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She hugs the body below, laying her head firmly on Morrigans chest and stroking her stomach gently.."I love you."

The gentle and exposed statement has Morrigan smiling warmly.."I love you too.." She places a soft kiss on raven hair and pulls gently at her restraints.."Can I have my arms back now?"

Regina chuckles and waves her hand. Instantly the velvet ropes fall away, releasing aching arms and legs which gently encircle her Queen.

"Regina?"

 _"Hmm_?"

"Where the hell did you get your sick sense of foreplay from? I'm not embarrassed to say I needed a few pointers last night but, well it scares me shitless to think you didn't have help." Regina laughs throatily and Morrigan releases a nervous chuckle.

"Yes I had help, to be honest Ive never used toys before."

Green eyes widen.."Really?! Holy crap! Well you certainly have a substantial range of talents."

They both chuckle.

"Like I said.." Mischievous brown eyes look up dangerously.,"The bedroom is my place."

"If by _saying_ you mean strap ons and ass plugs, then okay I get the message..my Queen."

A grin pulls at purple painted lips before they crash into the submissive woman's. Regina licks and sucks up her groaning lovers jawline before Morrigans breath hitch's and the both pull away abruptly. Wide green eyes dart to the stinging on her stomach where the word " _Mine_ " pulses a vague purple on white skin.

Regina takes note and chuckles at the woman's surprised arousal.."Mine? I guess your body knows what it wants."

"When will it stop doing that?"

"A week or so."

Morrigan huffs.."Brilliant. So not only do I light up like a damn Christmas tree when I'm horny, but I get stung by some invisible burning shit that makes me even hornier." Green eyes glance at the leather belt strapped around her sex. _."Erm_ , how am I meant to go to the bathroom?"

Regina waves her hand over black leather and it glows a faint purple, sending a tingling sensation up Morrigan's spine and prompting a shiver.

"There, the belt will get rid of any of your.. _needs_."

"You mean I wont have to go to the bathroom? At all?!" Regina sports a cheeky grin.."How the hell does that work?! I mean does it just poof shit out of.." Morrigan's words are cut off by purple lips claiming hers in a passionate kiss.

Regina slides back into position and hums content.."I think a change of sleeping quarters is in order."

"Good luck trying to move me. I doubt I'll be able to stand let alone walk straight for the next couple of days."

"Who said anything about walking?" With a sly grin and a wave of Regina's hand, they disappear in a cloud of lavender smoke...


	36. Crossroads

_**Trigger Warnings: A little Dub Con towards the end but nothing too heavy..**_

* * *

 _"Ugh_..."

 _My legs_..Green eyes sloppily open, taking in the white walls of Morrigans old room _, Everything below my neck is aching. Regina was like an animal last night.._ Her attention coasts to the empty sheets beside her, _where?.._ With great protest, Morrigan slides from the bed and stands on wobbly legs. She takes a step forward, the pain at her sex and backside sending a sharp pang up her spine.

"God damn it Regina."

Slowly she hobbles towards her standing mirror and frowns, _I look as if Ive shit myself!_..She looks at her reflection, eyes darting to the leather Chastity belt, _do I wear panties over it? Its not very comfortable_..The doorbell jostles her from her thoughts and quickly she plucks an outfit from the wardrobe.

Morrigan paces down the staircase, quickly fastening the final buttons on her check shirt but pauses at the hushed voices echoing from the kitchen. She lingers at the entrance, listening to Emma's hesitant whisper.

"I know you don't like it Regina but shes going to find out sooner or later."

"Why cant it be later?"

Silence...

Regina sighs.."I know she'll be fine, well reasonably fine but.."

"Your scared she might go crazy and kill him."

Morrigan frowns, _Him?_..

"I'm not scared Miss Swan! I'm..concerned. Things have only just gotten back to normal."

"Well maybe its best if we question him first, and after we're done, allow her to come with us next time."

 _Allow?!_..Morrigan frowns deeply and chooses that moment to enter the kitchen, startling the pair. She paces over to the fridge and roughly yanks the door open. Regina and Emma share worrying glances and quickly the mayor clears her throat.

"Yes sheriff I do have time to work the case today." Regina looks at the blond pointedly as Morrigan forces the kitchen cupboard open.

"Yeah that sounds great, we have a few things to go through. Perhaps Morrigan could pick up Henry and hang for a bit while we sort that thing?"

"Morrigan would you mind having Henry for the day while the sheriff and I work the case?"

Morrigan keeps her back to the women, pulling down a glass from the cupboard, _so your lying to me now?!.._

"Sure I don't mind, when will you be finished? I'll drop by the station with lunch later."

Emma shakes her head emphatically at the wary mayor.

 _"Eh_ , No its alright dear, you see, I'm not sure we'll be done before lunch and I don't want Henry around the case files longer than necessary."

"I'll have Mary Margret bring us some food to the station. You enjoy your day with the kid."

Morrigans anger flares, _so you bring Henry into your lies now!_..Her hand squeezes the glass harshly and it shatters in her grasp startling both women. She whirls on the surprised pair, throwing sharp fragments into the sink.."Liars! And you have the nerve to bring Henry into your little fabrications!"

Brown eyes shine with guilt as Emma shifts apprehensively.."We don't know.."

"Don't you dare blondie!"

"I'm sorry."

Green eyes dart to a despondent Regina.."After everything, I expected more from you!" Morrigan storms out of the kitchen, roughly pulling her jacket from the coat rack and quickly noting the blood dripping from her right palm _, great.._

Regina immediately rushes into the foyer with the blond in tow.."Where are you going?!"

Morrigan tugs on her jacket and pulls the white door open harshly.."For some fresh air!" She turns to leave only for Regina to grab her arm desperately.

"Wait please, let me explain.."

"Explain what?! Explain what I'm _allowed_ to do, where I'm _allowed_ to go and who I'm _allowed_ to see?!"

Regina frowns questionably as Emma shuffles awkwardly on the foyer steps.

"Your allowed to do whatever you want, see whoever you want.."

"Okay then, I'm coming with you today and I'm helping with this case!"

"Morrigan.."

Morrigan can hear Regina's hesitance and laughs bitterly, wrenching her arm from the woman's grasp and strides towards the porch.

"No wait I'm sorry!"

A desperate hand clutches her arm again and she quickly spins.."Who is he?!"

"Who?"

"The man your going to question?! I'm sick of you cutting me out of this investigation Regina! Whether you accept it or not, I'm a part of it god damn it! If you would have trusted me earlier, the shit with Thurman never would have happened! You need to stop pussy footing round me and my temper! And you.." Furious green eyes snap to the fidgeting sheriff.."I don't need your permission to do anything in this town! And stop putting heroic ideas in my girlfriends head! There's already one savior ready to leap forward and save my soul, I don't need another prancing around me!"

"Okay, I'll tell you everything just please don't be angry."

"I cant promise that.." Morrigan spots a slither of fear in brown eyes and she softens.."But I'll try."

A small smile crawls onto red lips and Regina nods. She reaches up to take her lovers other hand when Morrigan hisses in pain, wrenching it back. Concerned, Regina pulls the protesting hand forward again and frowns at the blood and glass embedded in skin.."You must stop this dear." She pulls the grumpy witch forward, pushing the front door shut and dragging Morrigan into the kitchen.

Emma enters behind the pair, casually leaning on the door frame, watching Regina scramble around the kitchen pulling things from drawers and filling a bowl with boiling water, _I should go,_ _I think there's more to be said, away from outside ears.._

"I'll meet you guys at the station." Regina peers up from the cupboard and nods before Emma smiles, taking her leave.

When the front door clunks shut, Regina quickly approaches Morrigan and cups her cheek, guiding angry green eyes to meet her.."I just wanted to protect you."

"I don't need it Regina, and blatantly lying to me.."

"Was a mistake. I'm sorry I lied, I promise I'll tell you everything."

Morrigan breathes heavily through her nose, pursing her lips, _fine, I can let it side this one time.._ She hooks a finger under the mayors chin and softly places a small kiss on red lips.."Okay."

Regina grins.."Anyway, it was really all Miss Swans fault, like you said, she got in my head." She quickly averts her eyes from Morrigans ascending eyebrow, dipping some tweezers into boiling water.

 _"Ah_ I see, Its the sheriffs fault, of course."

"Of course."

They both nod emphatically, humming in agreement.

All at once they both burst out laughing, their happiness spreading throughout the mansion. Morrigan glides behind her lover, wrapping arms around the woman's waist and resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.."When in doubt.."

"Blame Swan."

The chuckling women kiss gently, but predictably it becomes more and more passionate. Regina drops the tweezers and swivels in the younger woman's arms to kiss her more tangibly. Morrigan whimpers and Regina pulls away questionably as the woman giggles, shifting awkwardly.

"Your stupid bloody candle thing."

Regina chuckles and continues her assault on pink lips. Green eyes suddenly refocus on rustling bushes through the window and Morrigan pulls away, squinting at the brush.

"What is it?"

"Stay here." Morrigan quickly steps from the woman and pulls the back door open.

"Morrigan?"

She looks back at Regina sternly, effectively stopping the woman's steps.."Please stay in the house Regina. Do what I say, just this once." There's a pause before the mayor concedes and nods grimly.."Its probably a fucking cat anyway.."

Morrigan steps outside, securing the back door closed with a rake and wanders into the garden. The bushes at the back rustle once more and she silently stalks towards them, shoulders squared and ready for attack. Green eyes glance back, noting the concerned face of her Queen through the window. The bushes to her left rustle and she freezes, a hint of burning invading her senses and she frowns, _what the hell?.._ The bushes on the other side of the garden rustle and her anger flares, _right I've had enough of this merry go round shit!_..She storms over when something hard and jagged hits her in the back of the head. Her hand darts to her aching skull as she stumbles forward.."Bastard!"

Regina startles, dashing to the back door and attempts to pull it open but finds hefty resistance. She peers through the window and spots a rake lodged under the handle, _damn it Morrigan!.._ Brown eyes dart back to the scene and she quickly summons her magic.

There's a rustling behind her and a thud, Morrigan whirls in time to see someone disappear over the fence. She makes a move to follow but the garden gate opening abruptly causes her to spin back around, _there's fucking two of them!_..She sprints towards the swinging gate but Regina quickly steps in her path.

"Regina!" She grabs the mayors shoulder and nudges the woman from her path but hands clamp onto her shirt, keeping her from the chase.."Regina let go! Hes getting away!"

"Leave it, you don't know who he is or what he could do."

"Well that's why I need to catch him!"

"He could have magic!"

Morrigan pries one of the olive hands from her shirt but it relentlessly clutches her arm, halting her movements again.."What are you doing?!"

"Please don't go.."

Morrigan pauses, staring at a desperate Regina and feeling olive hands shake as they clamp onto her almost painfully, _is she scared?_..She softens, gently covering the hand clutching her clothes.."Okay."

Regina takes a shaky breath, releasing her tight hold, _thank god, If anything ever happened I couldn't forgive myself, Its not worth it. She could lose her temper and kill them or they could kill her without her magic.._

"Head back inside, I'll be in shortly."

"But.."

"I'm just going to make sure no one else will pop out that's all."

"Then I'll stay right here to make sure."

Morrigan can see defiance in brown eyes and relents.."Okay, just wait here." She pulls from the older woman's grasp and combs through the garden bushes, _nope, must have been just some teens out to scare the infamous Evil Queen.._ Burning invades her senses again and she frowns, _where?.._ She glances at the apple tree and does a double take, eyes bulging, _bastards! Regina shouldn't see this.._

Brown eyes narrow at a shifty Morrigan as Regina stalks forward, _what's wrong?.._ She approaches the woman when the smell of burning suddenly hits her and she turns to her tree. Brown eyes widen, a hand clutching her stomach as if she's received a physical blow. The word _Murderer_ is burnt into the wood vertically in bold letters.

Morrigan wraps the distraught and seething mayor in her arms.."I'll find whoever did this and make sure the bastards get a mark of there own!"

Regina shakes her head, pulling from the woman's embrace.."There's no point, Its not like they're wrong."

Morrigans heart bleeds at the sight of her lovers tears. She laces their hands together, rubbing soothing circles with the pad of her thumbs.."Yeah I suppose they're right.." Dismal brown eyes dart to her.."That tree has killed a fair few people with its delicious apples. I guess they're just jealous.." She grins at her chuckling Queen and gently pulls the upset woman in for a hug.."Don't let them get to you beloved. They cant stand that your happy. I'm sorry about your tree, they wont get away with it, I promise."

Regina pulls back, wiping a fallen tear from her cheek as a small smile graces red lips. She kisses Morrigan and grabs the woman's good hand, squeezing lightly.."Thank You."

"Anytime. I'm always here Regina and I always will be."

Regina nods, takes a deep breath and guides the duo back into the mansion..

* * *

 _Its been two hours and the first thing I did was alert Swan about the vandalism at the manor, but of course Blondie had said with cases such as these, not much can be done to catch the person responsible. Something about dusting for potential fingerprints and other visual evidence, but it would take weeks to get the results and even then, the vandals may not be on her system for identification. Fucking useless! I wanted to use magic but Regina of course voiced her concerns and quickly changed the subject.._ Morrigan sits silent and motionless opposite the savior and mayor, _Regina's just finished detailing every suspect and their sick connection to her assault. I don't know how to feel. I'm so angry I'm just..Numb. I don't think I've ever been so conflicted, so compelled to just go out and burn everyone alive. Strange, the fact I would be okay with that is scarily satisfying._.

Regina stares worryingly at the pale and unmoving woman, _perhaps I should have left a few details out, but then I wouldn't be telling the truth.._

"Morrigan?"

Silence...

Emma apprehensively gets to her feet and kneels at the woman's side. She gently places a hand on Morrigans arm and feels her flinch.."Its okay, we'll catch the bastards."

Morrigan continues to stare into Emma's earnest green eyes and takes a shuddering breath. Abruptly she launches to her feet, pacing and clenching her fists repeatedly.

Emma stands uneasy at the woman's sudden mood swing but Regina's shaking head stops her from interfering.

Morrigan continues to pace, clearing her throat and fidgets incessantly, the memory of seeing her true love beaten and trapped in the asylum flashes in her mind and she cant help lashing out. She violently kicks a series of chairs from her path, grabbing a phone and a computer from the nearest desk and throwing them at the wall. The plastic and metal smash against the grey walls, breaking away fragments of stone and paint.

Emma and Regina simply watch in silence until the banging ceases and Morrigan collapses onto a desk, panting and venting her seething anger. She breathes deeply and red eyes glare at the pensive women.."I should just kill everyone! Then there would be no threats, no one could hurt you again, It would just be us! Just peace!"

Emma shifts agitated as Regina simply stands, approaching calmly.

"And what about Henry and Scarlet? All the people who weren't involved? Are they condemned by the actions of the few that hurt me, hurt us?" She stops in front of the conflicted woman waiting patiently.

Morrigan's eyes slide shut and she sighs in defeat. When they slide open, her natural green glide to the smiling mayor.."You may prevent me from killing them, but you cant stop my need to punch the bastards in the face!"

A cheeky grin slides onto red lips.."I'd expect nothing less."

"Good _._ " Morrigan stands, taking in the broken electronics and overturned furniture.."I _ugh_ , sorry about the mess Swan."

Emma shrugs.."I'll let it slide, but you've used up your free pass, next time you'll be paying for the damage."

"Well if it happens again, lets hope for my sake your not part of those damages. I wonder how much it costs to get a shiny new savior these days.."

Emma grins.."Very funny.." She glances at the wall clock.."Mary Margret and Henry should be here with lunch in a few minutes. Better put this stuff away before he arrives." They begin to pack away a hand full of brown folders.."We'll head to the hospital after lunch. I'll ring David to mind the fort and watch that guy from the orphanage.."

Morrigan freezes, her mouth dropping open and stomach rolling, _Shit! Scarlet! I said I'd visit with a gift!_..

"Shit! SHIT!"

Emma stares bewildered.."What's wrong?"

"Quick! Regina poof me a teddy bear or something!"

Regina reels at the frantic request.."What? Why?"

"I forgot! I said I'd visit Scarlet and bring her a surprise! I fucking forgot! Shit, quick poof me something, I don't have time to run to the store!"

Emma chuckles and continues to pack away the reports. Regina smiles and waves her hand, when purple smoke dissipates, a plush white and green unicorn is clutched in her hand. Green eyes brighten and Morrigan quickly grabs the toy, kissing her lover and sprinting towards the exit.

"What about lunch? You haven't eaten!"

"No time! I'll be back later! Love you!" And with that, Morrigans gone.

"Should we hold off on Thurman's brother until tomorrow?" Emma asks, dumping the last of the folders into a brown box.

"That would be best, I don't think he's going anywhere soon. Besides, he may be more forthcoming if Morrigan is with us."

Emma watches red lips curl and she raises a questionable eyebrow.."So I play good cop, your bad cop and Morrigan's what exactly?"

Regina straightens, grinning darkly.."She's the electric chair Miss Swan." She chuckles and Emma cant help a small shiver..

* * *

 _My lungs are burning and my heads a little fuzzy for some reason. I should have asked Regina to poof me here.._ Morrigan sprints into the yard and towards the entrance. She stops dead when green eyes lock onto the small child curled on the step by the doors, _she looks upset. God damn it!.._ She slowly approaches, panting heavily and tries to smooth out the fabric on the unicorn toy behind her back.."Scarlet?"

The child's head immediately snaps up, glassy green eyes wide and a broad smile lighting up Scarlet's face. She jumps from the steps and crashes into Morrigan, wrapping bony arms around the woman's legs and pushing her face into a check shirt.."I phought you forgot about me."

Morrigan runs a hand through the child's hair.."I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

The child pulls away with a toothy smile.."But you didn't leave me."

"No, Never.." Morrigan smiles warmly. _."Oh_ , I've got something to show you but you have to close your eyes first, Its a surprise.."

Scarlet giggles, jumping up and down and squeezing her eyes shut. Morrigan kneels and pulls the unicorn from behind her, _I hope she likes it.._

"Okay, you can open your eyes now.."

Green eyes sparkle when they lock onto the toy and Scarlet screeches, clapping her hands.

"He's all yours."

"Really?!"

Morrigan nods and another squeal emanates from the child. Scarlet gently pulls the toy from her grasp and hugs it profusely. Morrigans smile widens, _good choice Regina.._

"How was your night? Did anyone bother you? Did those boys bother you again?"

The girl shakes her head emphatically.."No, they're not mean to anyone anymore. And when I saw'd them at breakfast, they ran away."

Morrigan grins, _that's right you little fuckers_..

"Good, well why don't we get you inside and we can work out what to call your new steed?"

"Yeah!" The girl grabs Morrigans hand and skips towards the entrance with the smiling woman in tow.

Unknown to them both, the bushes on the edge of the playground rustle as an sinister figure fleas from their hiding spot..

* * *

Red liquid swirls in her crystal glass, her lips taking an appreciative sip and instantly savoring the rich taste. Regina shifts the book in her lap and readjusts the glasses at the tip of her nose _, The last time I read was just before the curse broke, just before..I was taken._.She quickly ushers the thoughts and images away, _that was in my past, its not my future. Morrigans my future.._ She shifts her knee's towards the cosy fire in the living room, _Thankfully we've made more progress with the case, Miss Swan finally finding cause to arrest sister Jude at the nunnery. The blue glob had protested profusely but when the nun had slipped about punishing the Evil Queen for her crimes, well..mother superiors shocked face was priceless. A pity Morrigan wasn't there to witness the blissful event._.

Red lips take another sip from her glass before she casually flips to the next page in her book, _I wonder if Morrigan reads?_..She pauses, _to be honest, I've never once seen the woman read anything. Can she read? Of course she can, I've left her dozens of notes._.She hears the front door open and close with a heavy clunk, _I don't think shes eaten all day. I think there's some steak still leftover from yesterday.._

Morrigan drags herself into the living room and falls face first onto the sofa opposite the older woman. She groans into the cushion and shifts, hugging the plush pillow against her chest. Regina stares, laying her book against olive thighs and removing her glasses.

"Eventful day?"

Morrigan groans, shifting bloodshot eyes towards the woman.."I forgot how draining children can be." She shifts again, wincing as she props herself up on her elbow.

Brown eyes narrow and Regina quickly places her book and glasses on the coffee table.."What's wrong?"

Green eyes droop as Morrigan rubs the back of her neck.."Nothing, just tired."

Regina slides onto the opposing sofa and Morrigan is quick to place a head on her warm thighs. Regina gently pushes away ebony hair from the woman's unnaturally white face and frowns.."Have you eaten yet?"

Morrigan hums, shaking her head lightly as green eyes slide shut when a gentle hand massages her scalp.

"You should eat."

"Not hungry, just tired."

Regina frowns deeply, _somethings not right._.Morrigan suddenly flinches away, hissing in pain and clutching her head. She grabs ebony hair lightly, pulling the younger woman's hand away.."Stay still."

Regina pushes her lovers head back onto her lap and gently feels around the dark scalp. When her finger touch a large lump, Morrigan jumps, attempting to grab her head but is stopped by a firm hand.

"Watch it Regina!"

"You silly girl! Why didn't you say anything?! You have a mild concussion!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know! I thought I was just tired. It must have been back when something hit me in the garden."

"And you thought nothing was off by the undeniable headache and nausea you most likely feel!"

Morrigan pulls from the woman's grasp and turns to stare into angry brown eyes.."Well I just.." She huffs, pouting and sulking her objections, _I'm always in pain, its just normal for me!_..Her head falls back onto Regina's thighs and green eyes droop.

"Hey! Don't you dare fall asleep!"

Green eyes snap back open at the clipped tone but soon droop again.."Just five minutes.." There's a sharp slap on her backside and she darts up, almost falling off the sofa.."Jesus Christ!"

"You will eat, get dressed and get into bed where I can keep an eye on you!"

Morrigan climbs to her feet, retreating from the fuming Queen.."How about I go upstairs and do whatever the hell I want! Those granny glasses you were reading with doesn't make you my mother Regina!" She stumbles forward disorientated, grabbing the wall, _I shouldn't have led down_..

Regina launches to her feet, grabbing the woman's arm firmly and almost dragging her protesting lover upstairs.."Your stubbornness astounds me! Stop acting like a petulant child and do as I say! I mean really, Henry never made this much fuss!" She drags Morrigan into their bedroom and firmly sits the woman on fresh satin sheets.

"Maybe If you stopped treating me like a petulant child, then I wouldn't be as stubborn!"

The mayor rolls her eyes and fishes for a set of black silk pajamas from her wardrobe. She throws them on the bed frivolously.."If I return and your not in those, I'll put you in them myself!"

Morrigan raises a seductive eyebrow. _."Oh_ will you now?" Regina glares and she huffs, folding her arms over her chest.."God fine!"

The regal woman shakes her head and quickly exits the room.

"No fucking fun.." Morrigan mumbles, fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. After switching her clothing, she groggily pulls herself under the satin sheets and closes her eyes _._ She feels herself dozing off after several minutes but suddenly she bolts upright, crying out as ice is tipped onto her exposed chest and stomach. She quickly flicks the cubes onto the carpet and glares at the angry woman above.."You could have just woken me like a normal person!"

"I tried but alas, it didn't work.."

"Yeah sure.." Morrigan grumbles before a bag of frozen peas is placed against the swelling lump on her head. She hisses, grabbing the bag as Regina slots under the covers beside her in her own silk pajamas's. The mayor pulls up a tray from the floor and sets it in her lap.

"Eat!"

"I'm not.." Morrigan pauses at her lovers ascending eyebrow.."Fine! Fine! But if I'm sick I'm not cleaning it up!" She groggily picks up the cookery and reluctantly places a spoon full of soup in her mouth, _damn it! Its actually making me feel better.._ She glances at the reserved mayor and watches as Regina places a book and a pair of glasses in her lap. She shoves another spoon full of soup in her mouth, shifting the bag of frozen peas against her scalp.

Regina slides the glasses onto her nose and continues her book in silence, but after a beat.."I'll have you know these are Tom Ford glasses, not something your elderly grandmother wears."

Morrigan slurps on her soup, spluttering slightly.."You say that guys name as if I know who your talking about."

Regina narrows brown eyes over the bridge of her designer glasses.."Maybe if you cultured yourself a little more, then you'd actually know what people are talking about half of the time.."

Green eyes narrow, _well someones clearly pissed off! I'm not sitting here being insulted all night!.._ Morrigan tosses the frozen peas on the tray, placing it on the bedside table and throws the covers back.

Regina slams the book down in her lap.."Where are you going?!"

"The bathroom!" Morrigan storms over to the en suite.

"Its impossible for you to go to the bathroom!"

"Watch me!" She slams the door behind her, quickly locking it and leans back against the hardwood, _I cant deal with this shit! Shes treating me like I'm fucking Henry! I appreciate the help but stop trying to coddle me!_..

Regina slams her book and glasses on the nightstand, _why is she being so difficult all of a sudden?! Why cant she just do as I say?!_..There's a bang from the bathroom and immediately she launches towards the door concerned.."Morrigan?" She knocks frantically when there's no reply.."Morrigan?!"

The door flies open startling her as a steely Morrigan slides passed, never making eye contact and her anger returns.."What the hell was that about?!" No response and her anger flares.."Don't you ignore me!"

Regina grabs the younger woman's arm, spinning her to face angry brown eyes. Morrigan steels her jaw, glaring back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Has that concussion finally flipped some sort of egotistical trigger in that tiny mind of yours?!"

Morrigan frowns deeply, sighing heavily through her nostrils, _so now I'm stupid?!_..

Regina bares her teeth.."Answer me Morrigan!"

 _How about no!.._ Morrigan cocks her head slightly, breathing heavily through her nose again and blatantly aware of the nails now piercing the skin on her arm. A small swirl of purple attacks chocolate eyes and she pauses at the dangerous magic rolling into her, _I wont give in, I make my own choices now.._

Silence...

"Fine! You wont talk to me?! Then you wont talk at all!" Regina flicks her wrist sternly and Morrigans hand quickly wraps around her own throat, _She..I cant.._

Wide green eyes stare into purple as Morrigan tries to move away from the seething Queen. The claw attached to her arm roughly tugs her back and she quickly tries to speak the woman's name. Her hand clamps onto Regina's shoulder but its caught and she soon finds her back slamming into the bedroom wall.

A cruel smile crawls onto Regina's lips as she pins the bucking woman against brick and grinds Morrigan roughly.."If you dont want to talk, what do you say to continuing last nights games?"

Purple eyes burn as Morrigan tries to scream Regina's name, _She needs to stop!_..

Regina chuckles darkly.."I'll take your silence as a yes.. _pet_."

Morrigan gradually ceases her struggles, panting heavily and looks into purple eyes earnestly, _come back to me beloved.._ Regina groans as she licks up her lovers neck and jawline, releasing toned arms to cling to the woman's waist.

Morrigan continues to remain still, absent from the seductive attack on her body, _please Regina.._ She can feel the older woman's heated hands roaming her skin, but before they dip to her sex, there's a sudden shift. Regina's breath hitches, hesitant hands instantly retracting as the woman hastily steps away. Morrigan stares at horrified brown eyes and feels the tingling at her throat releasing her voice. She takes in a shaky breath, pushing herself off the wall and towards the retreating woman.

"I just..I was.." Regina clamps a hand over her mouth and runs from the room.

Morrigan sighs deeply and runs a hand through her long hair, _Oh Regina.._

* * *

The tears continue to fall as Regina hugs her sides and remains curled up on the study floor, _I cant believe I nearly..I nearly..again! The last time I erased Morrigans mind of but now, what am I going to do?! Shes going to leave me and then Henry will find out and leave me too! I cant be alone again, I just cant!_..She sobs lightly, resting her forehead on her knees, _No matter how hard I try, I cant escape my darkness, my need for control, my need for her._.She frowns aggrieved, _She wont leave me! I wont let her! I wont let her damn it!_..

There's a soft click from the door and soon Morrigan steps into the silent study. At a glance she sees nothing, but then a small shuffle of silk pajamas catches her eye. She immediately takes note of the empty tumbler and crystal glass at Regina's feet and the clear smell of sweet alcohol in the air, _Its been over half an hour and I thought she'd ran off, clearly not. I'm not mad or scared, just weirdly empathetic.._ She cautiously approaches and slides to the floor next to the upset woman. She sits patiently for a few minutes, listening to the occasional whimper and sniffle until her hand slowly slips into raven hair and Regina slides into her embrace. The former Queens sobs increase as slender fingers cling to her pajamas.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.."

Morrigan grimaces at a desperate Regina who fidgets, sliding hands around Morrigans body and clinging to anything she can grab hold of. Regina continues by frantically kissing Morrigan on her face, neck and jaw, pushing apologies through anguished sobs.

Morrigan gently grabs the woman's hands, pulling back from the onslaught of kisses.."Regina stop." Regina collapses in her lap, wrapping arms around her legs.

"Please don't leave me, I'm sorry."

The whisper breaks her heart and she cant help a stray tear falling from emotional green eyes, _this is seriously fucked up! She really shouldn't get drunk when she's emotional like this. Well time to do what I do best._.Morrigan softly pulls the protesting woman from her lap and kneels, gently scooping the distraught mayor into her arms and stands to carry her bridal style from the room. An olive arm instinctively snakes around her neck, hugging her tight as Regina's tear stained face is pushed into her neck and jaw.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day beloved."

Without any resistance, Morrigan carries her sombering Queen back to their room, gently kissing the top of raven hair..


	37. The Dark Curse

**_No major Trigger Warnings for this chapter..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest:_

Morrigan takes her time, purposefully finding the longest route to the Evil Queens open quarters, _the Queen seemed livid when she left the peak but now suddenly she wants to speak with me? I wonder why the curse didn't work? Does it mean we're not getting our revenge?.._ She hears her Queen's hushed voice ahead and slows to a snails pace, hiding behind the threshold into the room.

"..I'm conflicted."

"How bad is it? Maybe I can help."

Morrigan edges forward.

"I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most."

Morrigan reels, _the thing she loves most? If it wasn't Rocinante then.._

"Me, or perhaps.."

"Daddy I don't know what to do."

"My dear please, you don't have to do this."

"I have to do something!"

"Then move passed this. I know this may sound self serving but you don't need to enact the curse."

"But I cant keep living like this, what Snow did to me, what she took from me, its eating me alive daddy.."

 _What she took?.._

"Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished!"

"But if the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it? Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. You have Me, you have Morrigan, we can have a new life and start over."

"What kind of life?! All I've worked for, all I've built will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing!"

"Power is seductive, but so is love. You can have that again."

Morrigans heart clenches, her eyes glassy under her helmet, _he truly does love her, this is perhaps the decision he mentioned in the gardens. Perhaps this is where the Queen has to choose between revenge and love.._

"I just want to be happy."

"You can be, of this I'm sure. But I believe given the chance we can find happiness, all three of us. But the choice is yours."

 _Three?_..Morrigan peaks her head into the room and spots her Queen in the elderly mans embrace.

"I think your right, I can be happy..Just not here.."

Green eyes watch in horror as the Queens hand darts into Henry's chest, his wide brown eyes briefly connecting with hers, _NO! How could she.._ Morrigan watch's helpless as the mans heart is ripped from his chest before his body collapses to the floor unmoving.

"I'm sorry."

Morrigan quickly steps back, trying to quell her erratic breathing and pushes back the threatening tears, _she killed him. He..He only loved her..wanted what was best for his daughter. How.._ Quickly she tries to flee from the horrifying scene but a plume of purple smoke stops her dead. She panics, staring into the red puffy eyes of her Queen and takes a couple of hesitant steps back.."My Queen you _eh_ , I was told to come here by.."

Green eyes briefly connect with Henry's dead body in the other room and Morrigan attempts to flee in the opposite direction. The Queen again cuts her off and before she realizes, there's a sharp hand forced into her chest. She whimpers as her body is slowly dragged into the royals personal space, her armour fading in swirls of purple smoke _, She's going to kill me!_ _I saw too much!_..Her breathing's erratic as she clamps her eyes shut, waiting for her untimely death.

Silence...

 _What's happening?_! _Am I dead?_..Morrigan cracks an eye open and stares at dark orbs studying her carefully, _there's something foreign in the her eyes, something gentle, something vulnerable...Regina?.._ For a moment, everything else, all of their problems just float away, but just as quickly as it came, the Queen's black eyes consume brown and an empty hand is ripped from Morrigan's chest with a grunt.

"Be prepared to ride for thorn peak in one hour.." A slim finger curls under Morrigan's chin before sliding sensually up the woman's cheek.."Today is finally the day we get our revenge."

The royal elegantly slides from Morrigan's flustered body and paces determined down the hall. Alarmed green eyes stare at the wall, _what the hell just happened?.._ She snaps from her daze, an obscure laughter bubbling in her belly as she places a hand over her heart, _revenge?_..She chuckles madly.."Finally!"

* * *

The Dark Knight once again stands by her Queens side and after getting re-dressed for the occasion, they find themselves in front of the blazing fire pit once more. The royal holds a silver chest in her hands and Morrigan grimaces, _That's his heart.._ She averts her eyes as the Queen takes out the organ and throws it into the fire. Immediately the wind picks up as flashes of lightening spark around them, _here we go again.._ A tornado of purple and green smoke towers into the sky as the Queen steps back, reveling in her chaos.

Soon after, Morrigan watches the Queen pull out a black rose and make her way across a rocky path _._ She follows at a distance, picking up on the woman's distress. When the Queen approaches a tombstone, Morrigan frowns curiously, _whose?.._

The royal lays a black rose across the stone gently.."I love you daddy.."

Green eyes glass over _, Henry..I hope it was worth it._.The Queen whirls towards her and heads back down the stone path.

"Come!"

Immediately Morrigan follows, escorting the royal to her elegant black carriage as the dark curse rolls over Henry's tombstone..

A palace guard is launched through the large double doors leading into the white castle. His body slides across the stone floor in the foyer hall startling servants and white knights who prepare for an impending attack. A bell rings loudly from above, echoing throughout the Enchanted Forest alongside the peoples cries of fear and anguish. Morrigan can hear someone atop the castle screaming their arrival.

"THE QUEEN IS HERE! PROTECT SNOW WHITE! THE QUEEN IS HERE!"

The Dark Knight glides into the hall and quickly pulls her sword at the advancing guard. Three men lunge at her whist servants and handmaids scurry from the fray. She quickly disposes of the first, slicing deeply into his stomach and quickly spins to slash open another mans back. Swiftly she whirls, launching the final guard through the air with magic, his back smashing into the priceless porcelain vase out on display.

Several black guard storm in behind her, and at the front, the Evil Queen scrutinizes the damaged hall with a vicious smirk on red lips. The Huntsman quickly approaches unsettled, out of breath and bows.

"My Queen, Snow White has given birth. The Prince intends to take the child in an effort to escape the curse."

The Queen frowns deeply, her focus suddenly darting to her Dark Knight.."I think its about time you get your revenge my dear. Bring me back the child and the shepherds head!"

 _Finally!.._ Morrigan bows, smirking maliciously under her helmet.."Yes my Queen." She twirls her blade and amused brown eyes watch as Morrigan quickly sprints through the castle and out of sight..

* * *

Her ebony blade slides from the mans ribs as his armor clad body crashes to the floor, _Where the fuck is he?!_..Morrigan scans the hallway of dead bodies but a clang of metal and a crying baby immediately catches her attention. Instantly she sprints towards the fray, rounding the corner to quickly dodge a black guard tumbling to the floor, blood pouring from the stab wound on his stomach. Red eyes refocus on the flustered prince, a baby cradled against Charming's chest and a broad sword clasped in his other hand. Determined blue eyes glare at her as she stalks forward.

"You've lost Shepherd, the curse is almost upon us and very soon that baby of yours will be in my Queens hands." She chuckles darkly and the man grits his teeth before lunging. Quickly she dodges, sliding their blades together and eyeing the crying baby carefully.."Put the child down Charming! I don't want to hurt it because of your foolishness!"

The prince quickly pushes her backwards and lands several hefty blows, she can feel the man weaken after every strike, _Without the use of his full body he will surly fall!_..She quickly reverses their positions and slashes at the mans shoulder. He lets out a shuddering scream, agitating the baby further whilst collapsing to one knee, his sword clattering to the floor beside him.

"Wait! Please! Let me put her down somewhere safe before you kill me."

Morrigan pauses, red eyes scrutinizing the pleading face below. Her sword dips, moving slightly away from father and daughter.."Quickly!"

The prince nods and gently places the child and her blanket on the concrete floor. Red eyes watch as the man kisses the child's forehead and Morrigan's guard falters. Its all the prince needs to quickly scoop up his sword and drive the tip into her side. She freezes, her whole world standing still, she feels the blade slice that little bit deeper before its yanked back out. Her hands instinctively clasp over the wound, her sword clattering to the floor, her now green eyes sliding to the blood pouring over her black gauntlets and dripping onto the white concrete. Charming quickly scoops his daughter against his chest and hastily staggers away as she collapses onto her knees.

 _I'm so numb..everything's just cold..am I dying?.._ She can feel blood swirl around her mouth as it threatens to spill, _I failed..I'm sorry Elinor..I'm sorry Regina..I failed._.Her breathing labors as her side thumps against the stone floor and she clasps one hand to the fatal wound. A black dress suddenly glides into her dizzy vision, black heels stopping in front of her. Someone bends down and her helmet is gently slid from her head. Green eyes try to refocus as a soft hand tilts her head up.

"..Gina?" She can feel the pain in her side worsen as a slither of blood escapes her mouth, dribbling down her cheek. Her mind fogs, darkness creeping around her. Something strokes the side of her face as soft brown eyes brim with tears, _am I dead?_..

"Not long now, hold on a little longer.."

The soft touch retracts and Regina hesitantly leaves the wounded soldier alone, _dont leave me Regina._.Morrigan fidgets and whimpers at the strain of her wound but voices from down the hall pull her from the pain.

 _"Oh_ dont worry dear, in a few moments you wont remember you knew him let alone loved him."

"Why did you do this?"

"Because this is my happy ending!..The child?"

"Gone your majesty, it was in the wardrobe and then it was gone, its nowhere to be found."

"Where is she?!"

"She got away. Your going to lose, I know that now, good will always win."

"We'll see about that!"

The Queens evil cackle echo's down the hall and around Morrigan. The light suddenly fades as the sound of rushing wind cascades throughout the castle. A creaking and finally a crunch of splintering wood and concrete penetrates the halls, _its here.._

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere horrible, absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending, will be mine!"

The windows shatter but Morrigan simply lies unmoving as the shards of glass rain over her. Green eyes watch wearily as purple and green smoke creeps across the floor. The last thing she sees is the curse rolling over her as the Evil Queens laughter echos throughout the darkness..


	38. Demons

_**Trigger Warnings: Sexual Themes and Violence..**_

* * *

 _Storybrooke:_

 _God my head! Stupid concussion!_..Green eyes crack open, turning to take in the sleeping woman curled against her side. Last nights events crawl back into Morrigans mind and she frowns, _Regina really should stay away from that apple cider. It makes her crazy when she's emotional. She'll have a blinder of a headache when she wakes up._.

Gently Morrigan slides from the older woman, standing from the bed and tucking the sheets around her slumbering Queen, _I think its my turn to do some coddling. Right after I take some aspirin that is.._ She glances at the gap in the curtains, squinting at the sunlight beaming through _, I know the perfect spot for some lunch today, hell, why dont we make a full day of it.._ Quietly she scrambles from the room, leaving her lover to sleep away last nights events.

Twenty minutes later Morrigan hisses, pulling her hand away from the scolding pan on the stove, _Regina makes this look so easy!_..She quickly dashes over to the toaster and pops up the golden toast with a content sight, _well at least I can make bloody toast properly._.She scoops the eggs from the frying pan and delicately places them on the porcelain plate alongside toast, bacon and slightly overdone pancakes, _I'm so shit at cooking. I hope it doesn't make her even more nauseous._ _But there's something missing._.She glances into the back yard and swiftly sets about unlocking the backdoor.

A moment later, Morrigan rushes inside the kitchen, locking the door again and sets a crisp red apple and a small handful of blossoms on the tray next to a black cup of coffee. She adjusts the items neatly and smiles to herself.."There."

"Regina?"

Regina groans and immediately scrunches her eyes at the throbbing pain in her head, _how much did I drink last night?...Last night!_..Brown eyes dart open and immediately lock onto a smiling Morrigan sat beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Regina groggily pushes herself up and two aspirin are offered.

"Here.."

The former Queen reluctantly takes the medication and is soon passed a cup of water. She plops the tablets in her mouth and swallows harshly.

Morrigan watches as Regina continues to avoid staring at her directly.."I made you breakfast. I'm rubbish at cooking so I dont blame you if you cant stomach it.."

Brown eyes water as a tray holding breakfast and flowers is set in her lap, _she made me breakfast after what I did last night?.._

"I don't deserve this."

Morrigan sighs.."I knew this was coming.." She scoots closer, slipping their hands together and prompting glassy brown eyes to look at her.."We both made mistakes last night, I got mad, you got mad, I'm sorry, your sorry. I forgive you but do you forgive me?"

Regina stares.."Do I forgive you? You didn't do anything wrong! I'm the one that.."

"Got mad and forgot who she really is. The one thing we most have in common is our guilt. Its our number one enemy, not Snow White and Prince Farming.." A cracked smile pulls at smudged red lips.."It eats us alive and ultimately pushes everyone we love away simply because we're too afraid to let anyone in again."

"I believe your making another speech dear."

Both woman smile.

"Is it working?"

"You mean do I feel better? A little."

"I'll take anything I can get at this point."

Regina chuckles and glances at her plate, raising a questionable eyebrow.."You cooked?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised the smoke alarm didn't go off."

"Well it almost did on the first try, that reminds me, your gonna need a new toaster.." Wide brown eyes dart to her and she cant contain a toothy grin.."I'm kidding.." She watches Regina settle as the woman picks up the cookery from the tray. Her grin widens as she slips from the bed and heads towards the en suite.."Its a new stove your gonna need." She hears the scratch of metal on porcelain as she wanders into the bathroom.

"Morrigan!"

Morrigan laughs..

* * *

 _After a great start to the morning, Morrigan had ever so persistently forced me into a day away from Swan, away from the case and away from my mayoral duties. It sounds nice, a day with just the two of us, no incidents, no grueling trips back through dark and torturous memories, just us. I'm surprised at her sudden forgiveness, what happened last night was inexcusable but there she was this morning, by my side, smiling and offering me breakfast. And surprisingly the food was adequate considering shes adamant she cant cook.._ Regina adjusts her stirrup before pulling her steed alongside Morrigan's. Her lover grins and in one fluent motion, pulls herself atop the bay stallion. Regina smiles shyly, pulling herself onto her chestnut mare, _I haven't rode for a very long time but I guess its just like riding a bike, you never really forget.._

"Ready?"

"After you dear."

Morrigan grins, adjusting her backpack and spurs her steed forward. She sets off in a trot, leading them both out of the stables and towards the forest.

When they hit the forests edge, Regina pulls her mare alongside Morrigans. Brown and green eyes glance at each other mischievously as the mayor ushers her steed faster. Morrigan edges her stallion forward, matching the former Queens pace but before long, they both ride side by side in a canter.

"Where are we heading?!"

"The clearing over the bay!" Morrigan can see the cheeky glint in brown eyes and grins.."First one there gets first dibs at foreplay tonight!" A flash of pearl teeth is all the answer Morrigan needs before Regina's chestnut mare is galloping ahead, _keen much.._ She laughs and hastily ushers her Stallion into a gallop. She follows her Queen closely, scanning the trees for faster routes. Quickly she tugs her horse through an opening in the brush and onto higher ground, _the clearings on higher ground Regina. Better make a move fast.._

Brown eyes glance behind and Regina sees the younger woman pressing forward onto higher ground, _to soon my love_..She quickly spots the smooth bend towards the clearing and spurs her mare forward.

Green eyes watch the mare curve smoothly around the bend to the bay whilst her stallion slows just in time to make the corner, _shit!_..Morrigan yells, squeezing the stallions ribs. The steed closes the gap remarkably quick but the clearing is just in sight, _Damn it!_..

Regina smiles triumphantly as her mare quickly bounds into the clearing and circles the area just before the downward drop into the bay. Morrigan enters a second behind with a grimace and the former Queen laughs as both horses circle one other.

"You forget who built this town dear."

"Well that automatically means you cheated then."

"Sore loser."

Morrigan chuckles, shaking her head and guides her steed to the forests edge. Regina slides from her mares back and follows to tie both horses to a tree.

Leather boots hit the grass with a heavy thump, the objects in Morrigan's backpack rustling with the movement. She wanders over to the clearings edge, setting her pack at her feet and looks out over the town, _this is nice. What is it with me and open scenery?.._ Arms slowly wrap around her middle as Regina's head settles gently on her shoulder.

"What does this remind me of?"

Morrigan lays her head against raven hair, entangling their fingers on her stomach.."What can I say, I have an eye for spotting beauty." Sparkling green eyes slide to the older woman's face and Regina cocks an eyebrow.

"And it seems you have a pretentious tongue to match."

"Whatever her majesty says."

Regina chuckles, kissing her true love who swivels and runs gentle hands down her waist. She drapes her arms over Morrigan's shoulders, hands exploring dark hair but there's a painful moan pulling them back and Morrigan huffs aggrieved as red lips curl into a grin.

"Is someone aroused?"

"When is this shit going to wear off?"

"By the end of the week."

"Good! At first it was a turn on but now its just pissing me off.."

Morrigan moves to retrieve the backpack, pulling a blanket out and draping it on the grass. Regina elegantly sits on the sheet, watching her lover gather food and drink from the bag. She inhales deeply, brown eyes coasting over to the town below and looking out over the sea, _so this is happiness, this is a fresh start just as you said. Thank you daddy, without you, none of this would have been possible. I just wish somehow you could be here with us.._

Morrigan places several Tupperware box's between them and two flasks. She glances at the woman who's deep in thought and extends one of the silver cylinders.."Here."

Regina snaps from her daze and gratefully takes the flask.."Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes of course."

"Good, but just encase, my flask is filled with wine if you want something stronger."

"Its not even mid day."

"Yeah your right.." Morrigan turns to reach into the backpack.."Ive got some whiskey in here somewhere."

"What?!"

Morrigan cant help grinning and retrieves her arm empty handed.."By now _dear_ , you should know my sense of humor."

Regina frowns, red lips pouting a little.."Yes, as dry as Snow Whites fabricated Well of hope speeches."

Morrigan mockingly slaps a hand to her heart.."You wound me deeply..But not as deep as Snow Whites Well of hope speeches." Her lover laughs and she happily plucks a cherry tomato from the Tupperware and plops it into her mouth. She lays back on the blanket, green eyes slipping shut.."Do you think things will ever be normal with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, eventually we'll be able walk down the street and not get whispers and weird stares?"

Regina frowns grimly.."It seems unlikely dear."

Green eyes crack open and glance at the perturbed woman.."Its okay, I don't think I've ever led a life where people haven't stared for one reason or another. When I was young I got a lot of it, and then when I had Elinor.." Morrigan pauses, green eyes slipping shut to keep her distress hidden.

Regina stiffens slightly, _we shouldn't be talking about this.._

"Its okay, you don't have to.."

"No, I made peace with what happened long ago. She'll always be in my heart no matter where I go and who I'm with. She would have loved you Regina, had a fondness for apples too which is weird."

They both chuckle lightly, brown eyes staring woeful at the woman.."I bet she had your courage and good heart."

"She certainly wasn't scared of anything, except of course the evil monster that lived on the hill."

"Monster?"

Morrigan smiles broadly, a stray tear leaking from tightly closed eyes. Regina quietly moves the Tupperware from between them and lies on her side.

"It was really just a grumpy old man who lived in the shack up the road. All the children used to take turns seeing who could get the closest before he came out shouting at them. She got second closest and felt so proud of herself. You have to give me an extra treat for my bravery she said."

"It seems she also got her boisterous nature from you as well."

Morrigan laughs, another tear sliding down her temple.."Yeah, I guess she did.."

Silence...

 _Well Ive ruined a peaceful lunch. Pull yourself together Morrigan.._ Morrigan quickly composes herself, wiping the stray tears from her temples, taking a deep breath and clearing her throat. Green eyes finally open and slide to the sympathetic mayor led on her side and staring. She smiles and red lips smile in return before they gently press to hers.."What a drag _huh_?"

They both chuckle before red lips continue their tender assault. Regina gently slides on top, running a soothing hand through dark hair and getting a content moan in return. Her hand trails down Morrigans body to slip under black riding pants. Morrigan pushes against her eagerly but her wandering hand is halted by the Chastity belt. She chuckles, pulling back.."I think its time I repaid you for breakfast."

Morrigan gasps as the leather belt snaps undone, freeing her sex and pelvice, _thank gods for that.._ With a subtle wave, the Chastity belt is gone, fingers slowly sliding into her heated sex and their lips locking passionately.

After a heated moment, the phone in the mayors pocket suddenly rings breaking them of their romantic entanglement. After another brief pause, Morrigan moans and continues their passionate kiss. A hand continues its assault on her sex but a few moments later the phone rings again, irritating both woman. Regina continues to pump her fingers in and out, eliciting a passionate groan but when the phone rings a third time, she slows her pace and huffs her irritation.

"Don't you dare!" Morrigan almost snarls and with a grin, Regina immediately picks up her pace, dragging the woman towards bliss before finally, Morrigan cries out and a hand is harshly slapped over her mouth, _loud as always my dear.._ Firm hands clutch the body on top, squeezing heated bodies together and when the fourth ring sounds, Morrigan collapses back onto the blanket, panting heavily and the hand from her mouth is swiftly removed to dive into the mayors jacket pocket.

Regina answers the cell sternly.."What?!"

Emma recoils. _."Ugh_ , _Sorry am I interrupting anything important?"_

Morrigan can hear the suspicious blond and frowns, _interrupting?! Its the worst timing ever blondie!_..

"Yes your fucking.." Shes cut off by Regina's hand clamping over her protesting mouth.

"Not anymore. What is it Miss Swan?"

 _"I just thought you might want to question Thurman's brother today. He's fully awake and apparently asking for a lawyer."_

"I give his tiny mind too little credit.." Regina looks down into angry green eyes and slowly retracts her hand, pressing the cell to her jacket.."This is your decision. We can always stay here if you want."

"No, we need to deal with this before it gets too messy." Concerned brown eyes stare and Morrigan cant help a sigh.."I wont kill him Regina, I'll just stand at a distance for back up."

The mayor raises an eyebrow and places the cell back to her ear.

 _"Regina? You still there?"_

"Yes Miss Swan, myself and Morrigan will meet you outside the hospital in two hours."

 _"Oh alright. Guess I'll see you guys later then.."_

Regina hangs up abruptly, placing her cell back in her jacket pocket.."Are you sure about this?"

Morrigan frowns aggrieved.."I already told you I wont kill him."

"Its not him I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine.." Morrigan smiles weakly and leans up to kiss red lips tenderly.."If something does happen, just poof me into the middle of the forest. By the time I get out I'll be fine again.." She grins wolfish at the woman's pursed lips.."Was that the dry humor you mentioned?"

"Indeed."

Morrigan quickly flips their positions with a light chuckle.."I love you."

Regina smiles.."I love you too."

...

* * *

Emma places a hesitant hand on the door handle and pauses, _this is such a stupid idea._ _I just know its going to end badly.._

"I was thinking, how about you wait out here? Just to see if he'll talk without the whole good cop bad cop routine."

Morrigan frowns.."You remember that little discussion we had? The one where I don't take orders from you.." Regina places a calming hand on her chest.

"I'm sure that's not what Miss Swan is insinuating, but I do see into her reasoning dear.." Narrow green eyes dart to her.."Perhaps you wait here, just for a little while to see if he'll talk without provocation. And if he needs persuading.."

Morrigan can see mischief in brown eyes and she huffs.."Fine! You have five minutes, that's it, and then I'm coming in!"

Regina steals a kiss from the irritated woman and Emma grins, sliding into the patients room with the mayor close behind.

Immediately brown eyes connect with the vicious snarl of the man cuffed to the hospital bed. Several wires connect Pike Thurman to various machines, his face black and yellow, arm in a cast and a nasty looking gash stitched across his hairline. Regina silently slips into the background, evaluating the battered man in bed whilst Emma slides in beside him, thumbs hooked through her belt and frowning.

"Lets start off easy, What's your name?"

"I want my lawyer!" He snarls.

"He's on his way, but in the mean time I want to ask you a few questions."

"I ain't answerin' nothin' until my lawyer gets here pig!"

Regina chuckles.."Do you know how contradictory you sound.." She steps forward, chin raised and confident.."Encase you don't understand that big word, it means your stupid."

Emma looks pointedly at the woman, _starting with good cop bad cop already.._

"You and that devil bitch killed my brothers! Your gonna get what's comin' to ya soon!"

 _"Oh?_ And what would that be?"

A cocky grin slides onto the mans face and Regina frowns deeply.

"It'll be better for you if you tell us. I've got you on Kidnapping, assault and attempted murder. That means a lot of years behind bars. If you tell us what you know then maybe I can pull a few strings and get your sentence reduced."

He laughs at a frowning Emma.."I know nothin', and even if I did I wouldn't tell ya. Nothin' you can do but sit back and wait for the bonfire to be lit!"

"Your lying! You know something don't you little piggy!" Regina grins toothily and Pikes smile drops, pulling into a snarl. She ignites a fireball in her hand, approaching the resilient man.."Sheriff I suggest you wait outside."

"Regina.." Emma looks hesitantly from the fireball to the cracking features of the man in bed.

"You will tell me what you know or I will roast you on a spit for the towns next fair!"

Pike leans away from the approaching heat, pulling at the handcuffs on his wrist before a cruel smile curls onto his battered lips.."Go ahead Evil bitch!"

 _He isn't going to crack.._ Brown eyes glance at the sheriff and the blond nods. Immediately the fireball is extinguished and Regina glides over to the door.

 _"Oh_ what's the matter your majesty? Don't have the balls for the job?" He laughs as the door is pulled open. Regina extends her hand, grinning devilishly and Morrigan slowly stalks into the room. Pikes laughter stops dead, his face a picture of worry and fear.."What..What is this sheriff?!"

Emma steps back, leaning against the wall lazily, her arms crossed over her chest.."We tried good cop bad cop, she's the, what did you call her madam mayor?"

Regina slams the door causing the man to jump.."I believe I called her the electric chair sheriff." She slides around Morrigan and with a click, the bracelet drops into her palm. Both witch's chuckle darkly at the wide eyed man in bed and Emma cant help a shiver sliding down her spine.

Morrigan glares, slowly prowling to one side of the bed as Pike attempts to shuffle away, pulling harshly at his cuffed wrist.."Sheriff you cant do this!"

"She's not doing anything you disgusting creature. Morrigan simply wants a chat seen as its her life you intend to ruin as well." Regina sneers.

Morrigan towers over the hysteric man who continues to try and pry his hand free of the metal restraint.

"Your threatenin' me! This is illegal! When my lawyer finds out you'll be.."

In a flash Morrigan wraps her hand around his throat and slams his head back into the pillows. The heart rate monitor spikes erratically, the other two woman startle and Emma launches from the wall, taking a hesitant step forward but Regina stops her with a firm hand.

"How many times do you think I've killed someone and been released without charge?!" Morrigan slams his head back again, prompting a whimper as Pikes free hand scratches at her wrist desperately. She leans forward within a few inches of alarmed eyes.."You, my stupid little friend are no exception!" A cruel smirk rolls onto her lips whilst Regina glides over to the opposite side of the bed.

"Now, I believe you were answering some of our questions. What did your brother mean in his threat? Who's coming?"

The man struggles, attempting to pry the hand from his neck. When there's no response Morrigan snarls, her eyes flickering red and Pike cowers.

"I don't know I swear! We never knew where the notes came from!"

"Notes?" Emma steps forward.

"Greg always went to the drop out point but we never saw nobody!"

"What did these notes say?"

"All sorts of stuff, mainly told us to keep an eye on you two and report what we saw!"

Red eyes burn, a snarl pulling at Morrigan's lips.."You've been watching us?! For how long?!"

The hand around Pikes throat tightens and he fidgets, spluttering his reply.."A month..maybe..two.."

Morrigans hand gradually applies more pressure, cutting off his air supply, _the disgusting fucks were watching us for months?! Why?! What the fuck did they expect to see?!_..Morrigan's seething anger is interrupted by a gentle hand touching her shoulder. Red eyes dart to soft brown and after a pause, she slowly releases the mans neck. Pike splutters, coughing and rubbing his reddened throat as Regina straightens herself.

"Why were you watching us?"

"I dont know! The note just said to report what you was doing every day, nothin' else!"

Morrigan leers.."So you disgusting fucks were watching us and never thought to question where your orders were coming from?!"

"Greg didn't care, he said that the person who sent those notes was helpin' us get our revenge!"

"Who's your contact?!"

Pikes wide eyes dart between the women.."I told ya I don't know!"

"Your lying! WHO IS HE?!"

"Regina.." Emma's concerned eyes flicker between the two women and Regina promptly slides in next to her furious lover, grabbing her hand gently.

"Morrigan I think we should go, for now anyway."

Morrigan tugs her hand away and looms over the startled man.."You know something! And I _will_ get it from you one way, or another!" She pounces forward, punching Pike in the jaw and launching onto the bed. Regina and Emma startle and immediately grab her, trying to pull the enraged woman off. The machines around the room bleep erratically, blaring out over the scrapping bodies.

"Morrigan! Stop!"

Morrigan punches the mans bloody face over and over before clamping her hands around his throat harshly. The lights and machines in the room flicker eerily, sparking and crackling.."TELL ME!"

Quickly Regina raises her hands and in a swirl of purple smoke, both witch's are gone. Emma pants heavily, staring at the bloody groaning man in bed, _well that went exactly as I thought it would, I hate being right sometimes.._

* * *

Purple smoke disappears and Morrigan thumps to the floor of the mansions foyer. She pushes herself onto all fours, breathing erratically as bloody fingernails scratch at the hardwood, _why the fuck did she do that?! I almost got the fucking answers we need!_..Red eyes pierce the wood, a snarl rippling from her throat. The lights in the mansion flicker, static buzzing in the air. Someone crouches down and immediately her hand clamps onto the persons neck.

Wide brown eyes stare as gentle olive hands wrap around Morrigans wrist _._ There's a pause, Regina splutters, stroking skin on the attacking hand _, Regina?.._ Immediately the limb retracts as Morrigan scrambles backwards, _I cant hurt her again.._ She leaps to her feet and Regina quickly reaches out.

"NO!"

The mayor stops dead, concerned and anxious to help as red eyes squeeze shut, hands clamping into ebony hair and Morrigan hunches over in pain.

Regina watches from the sidelines, helpless as Morrigan battles with her demons. The lights continue to flicker, red electricity sparking around the woman's body as a painful groan pushes passed pink lips.

"You can beat it Morrigan, your stronger than the darkness."

"I..cant.."

Red eyes crack open, locking onto a slowly approaching Regina.

"I have to go.."

Morrigan attempts to transport herself from the mansion but is quickly enveloped in a tight hug. Her anger flares, nails digging into her palms as she attempts to pull from the woman's embrace.."LET GO!"

The lamp on the small vanity behind them explodes, glass shattering onto the hardwood floor but the hold around her only tightens as Regina pushes her face into dark hair.

"I'll never let you go, never stop loving you, no matter who you become."

Regina flinches, brown eyes clamping shut as a small electrical current shocks her in short bursts. There's an eerie silence, static whizzing through the air all around them. Gradually Regina feels Morrigans shoulders drop, her posture relaxing a fraction.

"Please let go."

The whisper doesn't derail her as Regina slowly laces a hand into ebony hair. Another spark shocks her and she flinches but keeps a tight hold on the other woman.."I've got you."

Morrigan's breathing levels out and she releases a shaky breath. Her eyes revert back to their natural green and the lights around the manor flicker back to normal.

"What..?"

Morrigan slowly pulls back from the hug, green eyes staring at Regina perplexed. Her attention focuses on the shattered lamp in the background and she frowns.."How did.." The events at the hospital flash in her mind and quickly she looks down at her bloody knuckles and then to Regina's throat. There's a slight reddening on olive skin and her heart sinks, _not again.._

Regina immediately spots guilt in watery green eyes and when the woman tries to pull away, she only clings to her tighter.."Hey?" Morrigan looks up grimly.."Number one enemy remember.." Morrigans head dips, hiding her distress and Regina quickly pulls the body back against her.."I love you."

A tear slips from green eyes.."I should never have gone in there."

"You needed to face him Morrigan. You may have lost control but you fought the darkness and you won.." Regina pulls her lover back and cups her cheek.."Come on, I'll make you something to eat and we can relax."

Green eyes glance down at her bloody shaking hands.."I think I need a shower."

Regina nods, stroking the woman's cheek with the pad of her thumb.."Okay, I'll make us late lunch. Take your time."

Morrigan nods, smiling weakly and proceeds upstairs.

Brown eyes watch Morrigan disappear and Regina smiles to herself, _that certainly was a giant step forward. She didn't kill anyone, nothing has been burnt to the ground, except my lamp of course but I saw the battle she fought to control and she won.._ With that uplifting thought, she spins on her heels and coasts into the kitchen..

* * *

Fifteen minute's later and Morrigan still stands underneath the boiling water, scrubbing her knuckles red raw. Her anger bubbles under the surface, dark hair hiding her gritted teeth and knitted brow, _I'm sick of this shit! Of losing my temper every time something pisses me off! Why cant I just deal with my frustrations like every other normal human being?!_..

"But _nooo_ , Your far from fucking normal aren't you Morrigan!" The scrubbing brush suddenly slips from her grasp, clattering to the porcelain floor and she releases a shallow screech in frustration, her red hands slamming against the tile in front of her as hot water flows down her neck and back.

Silence...

She takes several deep breaths to calm herself and after a moment of diving through fond memories of Elinor and Elise, of her old life, her shoulders finally relax and green eyes slip shut.

 _"Home is behind..The world ahead...And there are many paths to tred...through shadow..to the edge of night...until the stars are all alight...mist and shadow..cloud and shade...All shall fade...All shall...fade.._ "

She lets out a heavy breath, her eyes sliding back open as she leans the side of her head against cold tiles.

"That was beautiful.."

Morrigan startles, shrieking and whirling towards Regina whose sat primly on the toilet lid a few feet away. She wipes the condensation from the glass door and stares a little flustered at soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I startled you dear. You have a beautiful singing voice."

"I.." Morrigan clears her throat, turning the water off.."Thank You." She slides from the shower and promptly retrieves her dressing gown and slippers.

"You've sang that song before but Ive never heard of it."

Morrigan pulls her dressing gown closed, wrapping her hair in a towel.."A friend taught it to me a long time ago, but she sang it better..What do you need?"

Regina frowns.."Nothing, I heard a bang and just thought.."

"Id gone crazy again?"

"No, I thought you'd slipped or..To be honest I didn't know what to think."

"Thank You for the concern but I'm fine." Morrigan attempts to move out of the bathroom but is caught by slender fingers.

"Have I upset you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what's wrong? And don't say your fine because I know better."

Green eyes slide shut and Morrigan takes a deep breath.."I'm just..I'm tired."

Regina frowns.."Tired? Of what?"

Green eyes slide back open to stare at the worried woman.."Of me."

Regina stares questionably.."I don't understand."

Morrigan moves over to the toilet lid and sits down, her hands fidgeting.."Do you ever feel that sometimes things aren't worth it, that you just push and push people to the point where you feel its in everyone's best interest to just, I dunno, go away. That maybe when your gone things will go back to normal, and you'll be normal getting away from everything that is slowly eating you alive." She glances up and notes hurt in watery brown eyes.

"Your leaving me.."

The pained statement is a knife through her heart and Morrigan cant stand looking at her devastated lover any longer.."I don't know what to do Regina. But what I do know is things have to change, _I_ have to change because one of these days I'll end up..I'll end up killing you, end up hurting everyone I care about and I cant let that happen, I _wont_ let that happen. There aren't many options for me to keep everyone safe, to keep _you_ safe. I have to.." She sighs heavily, glassy eyes slipping shut before a pair of hands firmly grip hers. Her eyes slide open again, refocusing on the woman crouching in front of her.

"Tell me what to do, tell me what I can do to help. Your not alone anymore, I'm here."

Morrigan stares at the desperate and hopeful woman.."I dont think there's anymore you can do beloved."

Silence...

Regina stares devastated _..I cant believe shes giving up after everything.._

"But..I love you."

A tear slips from green eyes, Morrigan's heart breaking that little bit more. She cups her lovers cheeks and places a gentle kiss on Regina's forehead.."I'm sorry." She stands from the toilet lid but her hands are quickly caught.

"Don't leave me please! You promised! You promised you wouldn't go!"

"I dont want to."

"Then don't!" Regina launches to her feet, tears rolling from angry brown eyes.."After everything we've been through! After everything we've survived your just going to throw it all away?!"

"You make it sound like I want this to happen."

"Don't you?!"

Morrigan frowns, her anger bubbling to the surface.."Of course not!"

"Then why are you doing this to me?! Is it some sort of punishment for being the Evil Queen?! For turning you into the Dark Knight?!"

"That's not what this is about!"

"Then what is it?! You keep saying its to protect me but I know better! Its to protect you isn't it?! To protect yourself from the Evil Queen again!"

Morrigans anger flares, eyes shimmering red and the lights flickering eerily.."Don't be so stupid! That's your problem Regina, you always think someone is out to get you! Well news flash, I'm not! I try to do right by you and I get this paranoid bullshit in return!"

"Can you blame me! What would you do if you were in my position?! If you finally had a life worth living, someone to love and be loved in return, to have a family and then suddenly your true love decides its best to turn tail and run without even trying to work things out! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS MORRIGAN!"

Morrigan snarls, the lights flicking erratically as she lunges forward and clamps her hands onto a startled Regina's arms, pulling the woman within an inch of blazing red eyes.."BECAUSE OF THIS!"

The lights above them blow, sockets sparking as the sound of shattered glass echos around the mansion.

"BECAUSE I CANT LOSE YOU!" She shakes the wide eyed mayor, red electricity dancing around the pair and scorching the tiled walls.

"BECAUSE IF I HURT YOU, KILLED YOU.."

There's a pause and brown eyes soften. Regina's hands slowly reach up to cup Morrigan's cheeks as she glances at the red electricity dangerously sparking around them.

"But your not hurting me.." She signals to the dark magic.."You don't have to be alone, especially not to make everyone happy. And I think its about time we both realized that we'll never leave each other no matter how tough things get, or who foolishly decides to stand in our way."

Morrigan's magic slowly recedes, red sparks fading back into her body. She grits her teeth, a hand clamping onto her painful skull and immediately Regina pulls the woman into a hug and releases a shaky breath.

After a moment, green eyes slide open and Morrigan frowns at the scorched tiles and warm body pressed against her.."Regina?"

"You did it my love."

Wide green eyes pull back.."What did.."

"You conquered your darkness.." Morrigan tries to speak but Regina quickly claims pink lips, pulling the towel from wet ebony hair and lacing her hands through it.."We'll get through this together, I promise."

Their foreheads gently press together and green eyes slide shut.."I'm sorry."

"There's no need my love. Come, lets eat, I made you pizza."

Morrigan grins weakly.."For lunch?"

"Technically its late lunch."

"Is it mushroom?"

Regina grins, walking towards the door and pulling her lover behind her.."Come and find out for yourself."

Morrigan pauses.."Something does have to change Regina, I cant keep doing this." She grimly signals the destroyed bathroom and red lips smile weakly.

"I know, and we'll find a way together. Now come on, and maybe afterwards I can help you into some fresh clothes?" Regina bites her lip and Morrigan cant help a cheeky grin.

"As long as it doesn't involve any Chastity belts and waxing, I would greatly appreciate her majesty's expert hands."

Regina raises an eyebrow and clicks her tongue appeased. She places Morrigan's hand firmly on the inside of her thigh and pulls the aroused woman from the destroyed bathroom...


	39. The Truth Hurts

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence.._**

* * *

She runs faster and faster, trying to escape, trying to rid herself of her guilt, of her fear and uncertainty, _Running helps me clear my head, helps me think.._ Regina's words spiral in her mind, _**"We'll do this together".."Let me help you".."I love you"..**_ _I love you too Regina.._ Morrigan slows her pace, glancing at the slowly setting sun through the trees in the forest, _I should be heading back, I've been out here for a while and I told Regina I'd be back in time for dinner._.She slows to a walk and turns back towards the path leading into town. There's a sudden sting on her neck and her hand darts up to cover the throbbing pain, _did a bee just sting me?!_..

"Fucker.."

She waves it off, feeling a sudden rise of anger within her, _fucking bee! Can this day get any worse?!.._ Her vision begins to blur, her legs slowing in pace, _shit, am I having an allergic reaction or something?!.._ Her legs suddenly crumble sending her body crashing to the dirt. She attempts to pull herself up but darkness slowly takes her...

* * *

Morrigan groans, her head throbbing and body aching. There's a sharp pain in her side and she jolts awake, _What the fuck?.._ Green eyes crack open and take in her surroundings. Damp straw is pushed into the back of the empty horses stall, a small crack of light from the closed doors illuminates her. She gently lifts herself from the stone floor and winces, clutching a hand to her side. When she looks down, green eyes bulge.

"What?!"

Her blue hoody and grey track suit pants are smeared in blood, _have I hurt myself?!_..She quickly lifts her hoody and exposes a shallow knife wound across her hip, _what happened? Who attacked me? And why cant I bloody remember anything?!_..Green eyes glance down at the bloody hand print on her thigh and she immediately launches to her feet. Dizzy and a little groggy, Morrigan stumbles forward when a clang of metal under her shoe catches her attention. She looks down to find a bloodied scalpel poking out of the dry straw and picks it up to inspect it, _where did this come from? Was I at the hospital? Why cant I remember?!_..Voices emanate from outside and she quickly stumbles to the stall door, pushing it open with a creak.

"Over here, I can smell.."

Morrigan wearily steps into the stables and pauses before the small startled crowd. Green eyes sweep across, Emma, David, Ruby and Regina as she stumbles forward disorientated.

Emma's hand quickly darts to her gun at the metal scalpel still clutched within Morrigans hand.."Morrigan, I'm gonna need you to put the scalpel down okay?"

Green eyes shift around anxious faces before landing on Regina's apprehensive brown eyes. Morrigan takes another step towards her love.."Regina I.." They all take a small step backwards and she frowns.

"Drop the scalpel!"

Morrigans attention darts to an anxious David as Regina takes half a step forward.

"Morrigan drop the scalpel and we can talk."

The scalpel immediately slips from Morrigan's hand, clattering to the floor. She takes a small step away from it and frowns, _what the hell's going on?.._

"What's happening?"

"Kick the scalpel over to us Morrigan!"

She narrows her eyes at Davids tone and stalks forward.."You better watch your tongue Shepherd!" Instantly Emma and her father pull their guns and Morrigan stops immediately, staring unsettled down the barrels of both guns.

Regina quickly dashes in front of their aim.."I think that's enough sheriff! Clearly shes confused and unaware of the situation.."

"Situation? Regina what's going on?"

The mayor faces the perplexed woman, shivering slightly at the crimson red finger marks dragged down one side of Morrigan's face.."What do you remember?"

"I, I went for a run in the woods, the sun was setting and I didn't want to be late for dinner so I turned back and then.." The small crowd listen intently, weapons slowly lowering. Regina looks into confused green eyes with woe.."Then nothing. I woke up here a few minutes ago dressed like this. I must have injured myself and come here. But why cant I remember anything?!"

Regina can see her lovers frustrations and quickly places a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.."Its okay, why don't we get you back to the station and clean you up. You didn't come home for dinner last night so your probably starving."

Green eyes narrow noting Regina's smile doesn't quite reach unsettled eyes, _shes lying to me.._

"Regina whats happening? Why is everyone acting weird? And why cant we just go back to the mansion?"

Ruby slowly approaches the couple, her own fake smile in play.."There's a few things we need to clean up, you for starters."

"Yeah we can talk more back at the station."

Green eyes explore the fake faces around her, _something's defiantly wrong.._ Morrigan nods grimly at Regina's mock smile.."Okay."

Regina gently grabs Morrigans arm and pulls her towards the exit.."We'll take my car sheriff."

Emma's about to protest when her father clamps a hand onto her shoulder, shaking his head. She huffs and quickly pulls out a clear bag.."We'll see you back at the station then?" No response and Emma sighs before hastily scooping up the scalpel in the clear bag and pocketing it..

* * *

 _The car ride had been painfully quiet, every time I wanted to ask Regina something, I looked into unsettled brown eyes and immediately clammed up. Its like shes scared to even look at me._.Morrigan sits patiently on a chair in the sheriffs station, picking at the dry blood under her fingernails, _what happened? This cant be all of my blood can it? Is that why they're scared of me again?_..Her musings are broken by Emma, David and Ruby stepping onto the main floor and staring apprehensively.."Are you going to tell me what the hell's going on now? Why am I here?"

"Your here because your soaked in another mans blood."

Morrigan pales slightly, _another mans blood?_..Regina stands back eyeing the scene desolate.."What? No, I cut myself somehow, see.." She quickly raises her hoody, exposing the cut on her hip. Regina immediately launches forward concerned but Emma holds a gentle hand out, stopping the woman and shaking her head grimly. The mayor concedes and takes a step back.

"What's going on Emma?"

Emma's heart sinks, _shes never called me Emma before.._ She slides a chair in front of a panicking Morrigan and lowers herself into it.."Pike Thurman was murdered last night at the hospital. Witnesses say that someone in a blue hoody and grey sweat pants fled from his room. By the time the nurses arrived..well there wasn't much left of him to treat."

Silence...

"Hows this possible? I don't remember doing any of that. It cant have been me. I was running in the woods I.." Morrigan pauses her hysterics, _how did this happen?_..

"Tell us again what you remember."

"I was running and then nothing. I must have fallen and hit my head or something. I'm telling you I didn't do this!" Desperate green eyes dart between the faces in the room.

"Regina told us that you sometimes don't remember afterwards, that it takes a while to fill in the gaps."

Morrigan refocuses on the placid blond.."Yes but it always comes to me afterwards, this is different, I cant remember a thing! Regina I didn't do this, you have to believe me!" Regina crouches next to her, taking her hand gently.

"I believe you but we need to do this right, find out who really did this."

Green eyes study the pensive woman. Morrigan can see her lovers uncertainly and dies a little inside, _shes lying, she thinks I did it...So much for trust.._ She looks away despondent.."Okay."

"I'm sorry Morrigan but until we can sort this out, I'm going to have to arrest you.."

Green eyes glass over and Morrigan launches to her feet, shying her face, _so much for friends and family standing by you.._ The eyes in the room watch as she walks briskly into a cell and pulls the door closed with a loud clunk. She sits on the cot, her back pressed against cold stone and hides her fallen tears, _bastards.._

Brown eyes water as Regina slowly approaches the bars, wrapping delicate hands around the barrier between her and her true love.."Morrigan I'm sorry, we'll sort this out I swear. I believe your innocent.."

"Liar.."

The cracked whisper breaks Regina's heart as she slowly unfurls her hands, taking a hesitant step away from the bars as Emma hesitantly approaches.

"Shes right Morrigan, we'll find out the truth, we'll get this sorted."

Silence...

Regina shakes her head grimly and slowly moves away from the cell, _she wont talk to anyone now. This is all my fault, If I just kept her with me last night._.Emma steps in next to her.

"We're gonna need her clothes and fingerprints on file. Do you mind bringing her something to wear from your place."

"I'll need to heal that wound on her stomach first."

Emma nods, handing the mayor her keys for the cell door.."I know how this sounds but try not to touch her if you can, DNA and all."

Regina frowns deeply.."Yes I'll make sure not to mess with your investigation sheriff!"

"I didn't.."

Regina storms over to the cell as David and Ruby promptly usher a stuttering Emma to the exit.."We'll be back soon, just going to get some food."

When they leave, Regina unlocks the cell and slowly moves to sit on the cot. She can see the fresh puddle of blood seeping through Morrigan's hoody and carefully lifts the fabric. Morrigan flinches and she sighs, pulling the material a little higher. An olive hand hovers over the open wound and it begins to glow a faint purple.."Please don't shut me out now.."

No response.

The wound quickly heals, leaving white skin smooth once more. Regina gently lowers the fabric and almost places a hand on the woman's thigh, _evidence remember.._ She sighs and rises from the cot.."I'm going to get you some fresh clothes and something to eat. I'll be back shortly..I love you."

Silence...

Her heart bleeds as she exits the cell and closes the door with a soft clunk. Regina stares guiltily at her loves bloody back a moment before disappearing in a swirl of lavender smoke..

* * *

 _After having Regina and the sheriff hesitantly poke and prod me for DNA samples, I'd reluctantly been allowed to get changed in one of the interrogation rooms before being escorted back into my cell. I overheard Regina and the blond aggressively discussing whether or not they should make me wear the bracelet. It was a relief to hear Regina's fiery statements fighting my corner, fighting not to force the bracelet on me, but I'm still hurting. I cant believe my true love doesn't trust me. Something else is going on here, I know I didn't murder Thurman last night, and even if I did, they never would have known it. The fact they caught me caked in blood, holding the potential murder weapon and found me running from the scene just shows sloppiness. If I killed him, I would have made it look like an accident and from what I've gathered, not as messy.._

Morrigan lies on her side, facing the cold stone of her prison, _Regina had just sat by the bars for hours, I never looked at her once, I couldn't, but from experience I knew brown eyes never stopped staring in all that time. She'd left not thirty minutes ago after Emma had persisted she get some rest and come back in the morning._.She sighs weakly, _I thought having family meant that they always stood by you? Believed you even when everyone else wouldn't? Henry would believe me.._ She shivers, feeling eyes on her exposed back and frowns, _odd, the shepherd left me alone five minutes ago to get some coffee.._ Green eyes cautiously turn and scan the darkened station. She rises slowly, attempting to get a better look, _nothing, must just be hunger and sleep deprivation getting to me.._ She huffs and green eyes glance down before locking onto a darkened object aside her untouched dinner.

Morrigan slides from the cot and carefully picks up a small wooden object. She holds it up into the dim light as green eyes scrutinize how the five points almost make it look like a horse. She gasps, dropping the carving and staggering backwards onto the concrete floor, _How is this possible?! That's..That's Elinor's!_..Her heart races as she quickly launches forward, snatching the object back into her grasp. Green eyes water and quickly scan the dimly lit station, _Who?! How?!_..Eyes slides to her cell bars and lock onto a small piece of paper near her take out cup. Wiping her eyes, she scurry's over and snatches up the note.

 _ **Once a Villain, Always a Villain...**_

 _ **..Ask Her!**_

Morrigan flips the paper, scrutinizing the writing a thousand times, _what the fuck does that mean? Is it about me? But who's Her? The only other person who knows about Elinor, about my past with my daughter is Regina._.She pales slightly, _Does Regina know something I don't?! No, she would never do that to me, not after everything.._ David re-enters and she quickly pockets the wooden carving and note, _I need answers but alerting the shepherd and his Charming family will only complicate things further._.The mans blue eyes connect with her for a brief moment before she slips back onto the cot and continues to stare at the stone wall. She hears him sit back at his desk quietly and cant help the million unanswered questions bouncing through her mind...

* * *

Regina's heels click on the stone floor announcing her presence before shes even seen. Emma sits at her desk with her parents discussing Pike Thurman's death in hushed voices. Brown eyes quickly dart to the body lying in the cell and linger, _this is a huge step backwards. She's reverting back to how she used to be and I don't know what to do to stop it. This is all my fault, I should have seen this coming, I should have.._

"Regina?"

The woman snaps from her haze and quickly notes three pairs of eyes examining her intently. Regina clears her throat and enters Emma's office.

"How are you holding up?"

Regina avoids an empathetic Mary Margret.."Any progress sheriff?"

Emma shuffles papers around her desk.."Well, at the moment it doesn't look good. It would really help if Morrigan could remember something prior to the blackout."

"Witness reports are solid evidence but none of them reported ever seeing her face as she fled the scene."

Brown eyes narrow at David.."Well that means that it could have been anyone under the hood."

"Yes but the fact that the bloodied clothes were found on Morrigan and she had the primary murder weapon just builds evidence against her." Emma clarifies.

"What about fingerprints at the crime scene? What about the samples we took from her yesterday?"

"We did find a few partial prints at the scene but until the results come back, we're at a standstill."

"Perhaps you could interview the witnesses again? Maybe someone overlooked something."

Emma ignores her mother and leans back in her chair frowning.."I don't get it, why now? I mean, Morrigan had the chance to kill him the other day but she didn't.."

Regina bites her cheek.."That was because I transported us out before she could finish the job."

"But the way he was murdered, It was brutal."

There's a pause before the mayors brown eyes shine.."Sloppy.."

"Exactly! She doesn't have the bracelet on so why didn't she just use magic? Its quicker, cleaner."

"Yeah but Morrigans not exactly known for being quiet and clean when she looses control.." David glances at the steely mayor.."No offense Regina but you know where I'm going with this. She was never subtle or quick if she could help it."

"Only if she wanted to make a statement, wanted to be seen and wanted everyone to know she was there."

Emma leans forward frowning.."So why flee if she wanted to make a statement? Surly you'd stay behind and brag a little instead of running."

The group continue their chatter, unaware of the small elderly woman silently padding over to Morrigans cell.

"Morrigan?"

The frail voice snaps Morrigan from her thoughts and she quickly refocuses on the old woman.

"I was told you may be seeking answers about your daughter?"

Green eyes widen and she launches to her feet, startling the stranger and closing the gap to the bars.."Who are you? What do you know about my daughter?"

"I was asked to deliver a message.."

A dirty piece of rolled up parchment is extended to Morrigan and she quickly grabs it.

"Excuse me?! What do you think your doing?!" Regina storms over to the pair with the Charming's close behind her and glares.

The elderly lady rocks back a little flustered.."I..I just was told to deliver a message."

Morrigan quickly steps back from the bars and carefully opens the dirty parchment. Brown unsettled eyes immediately lock onto the paper as Emma frowns questionably.

"What kind of message?"

"I don't know, I was asked by a nice young boy to deliver a message to someone called Morrigan, and its about her daughter?"

All eyes in the room widen and dart towards their prisoner who stares at the aged parchment intently.

Watery green eyes shift across the scribbled letters..

 _ **I miss Mommy. I miss my toys and my bedroom. I dont like it here am skared of the skary woman coming back. Miss Jenny says this is my new home now but I hope Mommy can find me here**_.

Tears stream down Morrigan's cheeks, her hands trembling and anger bubbling under the surface, _this was after the village was destroyed. She..She's still alive? How? Where?.._ She glances over the text again, frowning deeply at the words, _Scary woman? Now who does that fucking remind me of!_..Green eyes flicker red and soon glide to the motionless mayor outside her cell. She waves the paper in the air, stalking towards the bars.."You knew! You manipulated everything! Ever since you kidnapped me you've just been playing games!"

Regina flinches at the furious woman's tone as the gathering group take a hesitant step away from the bars.

"I dont know.."

"NO YOU LYING BITCH! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Regina recoils at the venom as Morrigan paces the front of her cell, staring at the parchment.

"I miss Mommy, I miss my toys and my bedroom, I don't like it here, _**I'm scared of the scary woman coming back**_. Scary Woman?! NOW WHO DOES THAT REMIND ME OF!"

Emma takes half a step towards the raging woman.."Morrigan calm.."

"SHUT UP!"

Morrigan's arm darts up, blowing the cell door off its hinges and sending it across the room. Emma grabs the startled elderly woman, pulling her towards the exit as David dives on top of his wife, narrowly avoiding the flying metal. Regina slowly backs away from the advancing witch, Red eyes burning with rage, dark magic swirling around Morrigan's body.

"You took her from me! Convinced me she was DEAD so you could use me to get YOUR revenge!" Morrigan whips her arm, sending the mayor smashing into the wall of the station and pinning her there. Tears stream from remorseful brown eyes as Morrigan's hand clamps onto the woman's throat harshly. Regina tries to wiggle her arms but magic keeps her unmoving as she struggles for breath.

"You disgusting, Evil, FUCKING BITCH! I should have let you ROT IN THAT CELL! WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

"I..don't..know.."

"LIAR! Is she here somewhere?! In Storybrooke?!"

"No.."

"THEN WHERE?!"

"HEY!"

Red eyes dart to Emma whose pointing a shaky gun at her chest. With a flick of Morrigan's wrist, the gun is thrown across the room and Emma is crashing to the concrete wall. A sharp pain explodes on her shoulder and Morrigan stumbles forward against Regina, her grasp on the woman's neck gone.

"I'm so sorry.."

The devastated plea is met with deaf ears as Morrigan quickly pulls back and throws Regina to ground harshly. She spins in time to dodge the wooden shaft aimed for her shoulder and grabs the weapon, snarling at David's determined blue eyes. She struggles with the man, pushing and pulling before the weapon is thrown across the room and the two bodies scrap on the floor. She kicks him in the stomach and quickly launches to her feet, grabbing his shirt and throwing him roughly against a set of filing cabinets.

Mary Margret rushes over to the distraught mayor whilst her daughter scraps with the furious witch.."Regina we need your magic now!"

There's a crash as Emma rolls over the desk backwards and roughly hits the floor. David immediately replaces his daughter whilst his wife tries to console the sobbing mayor.

"Regina! We need you now! If you dont use your magic she'll burn the town to the ground!"

"I dont care!"

"And what about Henry?!"

David soars overhead and crashes into the metal bars of the cells. The two women quickly look up to see a furious Morrigan stalking towards them, electricity dancing around her body. Emma quickly makes another dash for the witch but shes swiftly sent sailing into her slowly rising father.

"Regina!...Regina!"

Brown and red eyes connect and Morrigan snarls, pulling her hand back and igniting a fireball.

"REGINA!"

 _I'm sorry my love.._ Regina quickly raises her arm sending Morrigan crashing into the back wall and hitting the floor with a heavy thump.

Mary Margret pulls the desolate mayor to her feet, backing towards her fallen daughter and husband.."Morrigan please, you need to just stop and think.."

Morrigan slowly rises from the floor, her growls echoing over the static fizzing in the air. The station lights flicker, the computers buzzing and phones beeping ominously, _your fucking dead Regina!.._

"I know what Regina did was inexcusable.."

Morrigan laughs bitterly, stalking towards the group.."Inexcusable? More like selfish, deranged, Evil!"

"Yes that too, but what about Henry? What will happen to him if you kill his mother?"

Morrigan pauses, her snarl slipping.."Henry?"

Emma takes a step forward.."Yeah, Henry loves you and wouldn't want to see you like this."

Red eyes slide over to the silent mayor and an evil grin rolls onto pink lips.."I think its about time her majesty feels the pain of losing family." With a dark chuckle, Morrigan disappears in a swirl of burgundy and black smoke.

Emma stares at the absent spot.."Losing family?" Regina quickly looks at her alarmed.

"Henry!"

Emma quickly fishes her phone from her pocket and dials Ruby's number on the cracked screen. She paces agitated before the wolf picks up on the second ring.

 _"Hey Ems, What's.."_

"Have you got Henry with you?!"

 _"Uh yeah, he's sat at the bar reading his book, why?"_

"I need you to grab Henry and go somewhere safe right now! Don't tell anyone where your going!"

 _"Emma what's going on?"_

"No time to explain, just.." There's a crash on the other end of the phone.."Ruby?!"

 _"Morrigan what.."_

There's another crash and shallow screaming before the line goes dead.."Shit! Regina poof us to Granny's now!"

Quickly with a wave of Regina's hands, they disappear in a plume of purple smoke..

* * *

"Morrigan your hurting me, what's going on?" Morrigan drags a frightened Henry down the steps of Granny's and towards the clock tower.."Why are your eyes red? What's wrong? Has my mom upset you?"

"SHUT! UP!" She stop abruptly, shaking the boy roughly and prompting a whimper.

"Get the hell away from my son!"

Red eyes dart to an angry Emma and the apprehensive group of her parents, Ruby, Granny and Regina. The elderly woman raises her crossbow and Morrigan quickly forces Henry against her torso, clamping a strong arm around his shoulders.

Regina hastily steps forward.."Morrigan please, this has nothing to do with Henry. Its me you want, please let my son go."

"Since when does her majesty give a shit about anyone else other than herself?!" Morrigan squeezes the boy in her grasp and he groans painfully.

Emma takes a hasty step forward.."Please Morrigan, I know your angry, I would be too. What she did was wrong, so wrong but harming him, harming this town wont bring your daughter back."

Morrigan frowns deeply, the electrical poles lining the streets burst, raining a shower of sparks as screaming citizen quickly shelter from the cascade of embers. The small group duck but its Henry's startled cry that launches both his mothers into action. Regina ignites a fireball as Emma roughly snatches the crossbow off of Granny.

"No it wont bring her back to me! Her majesty made sure of that!" Red eyes lock onto a conflicting Regina.."So what was your plan? Just keep it a secret our entire lives? Continue to live in this fabricated love affair you created? You know what's pathetic?! I actually believed you when you said you loved me! And it makes me sick to think I actually fell in love with you! Now where is my daughter?!"

"I didn't bring her with the curse, chances are she's still in the Enchanted forest. I..I didn't want to bring her encase.."

"I FOUND OUT SHE WAS STILL ALIVE?!"

Mary Margret frowns.."It still exists?"

Regina glances at the hopeful woman but quickly refocuses on blazing red eyes.."Please, I do love you, I always have. I made a mistake and I didn't know how to tell you, I..I was afraid you'd leave me if you found out.."

Morrigan laughs bitterly and a tear rolls freely from brown eyes.

"I think your growing a little soft around the edges. Did your time in the asylum finally break you?!" She continues to laugh at the former Queens pain as the woman's fireball slowly fades.."Your pathetic! I don't love you and I'm sure as hell leaving you! But before I go, I think I owe you a little something.." Morrigan ignites a deep red fireball in her free hand and the crowd instinctively shuffle apprehensively. Regina stares at the blazing flames before slowly walking out between the opposing sides.

"Regina?! What the hell are you doing?!" Emma looks from the mayor to Henry's wide eyes.

"What I should have done a long time ago. You want your revenge Morrigan, here I am, I wont fight you."

"Mom no!"

Morrigan cocks her head to one side, _oh no, the fun hasn't even started yet_..

"My revenge is simple _Regina_ , I want you to suffer as I have, and I can only think of one way that's fitting." In a puff of burgundy smoke, Henry disappears from her grasp and before Regina can react, Morrigans waving her free hand, keeping the woman's legs and arms immobilized.

"Where is he?! What have you done with Henry?!" Emma and the small crowd take a challenging step forward, the crossbow in the blonds hands rising threateningly.

"He's right there." At a distance behind Morrigan, Henry sits in the passenger seat of a blue miata parked against the curb.."I may not have witnessed fire consume my daughter, but guess what?" She ignites another fireball in her free hand and Regina's eyes slowly widen.."You've got a front row seat for your sons!"

"MORRIGAN NO!"

Regina watches Morrigan whirl, and to everyone's horror, throws both fireballs at the car, setting it ablaze.

"NOOO!"

"HENRY!"

Morrigan quickly raises her arm and a barrier spell surrounds the burning car as Emma and the heroes charge towards it. Henry cries out from the flames, repeatedly trying to kick his way out and shouting for his mothers.

Regina struggles profusely with the immobilizing spell while Morrigan slides up behind her and caresses her neck and shoulder. Pink lips slide against the distraught woman's ear, red eyes watching the small crowd frantically try to save Henry.

"Enjoying the show? I give him a minute max." Morrigan chuckles darkly, squeezing Regina's neck lightly.

"Morrigan, Please save him, I'll do whatever you want just please..please save my son."

The flames have consumed most of the car and the boys cries have ceased.

 _"Oh_ my Queen, begging? I'm disappointed, where's that fire?" Morrigan laughs in the woman's ear and Regina's anger flares.

With a click of Morrigan's fingers, the flames entirely consume the car and Emma screams.."HENRY!" The sobbing blond is reluctantly pulled away from the flames by her crying parents.

Morrigan listens to the crackling of the flames and the sobbing from the savior _, bliss.._ She chuckles darkly into Regina's ear.."I'm sorry for your loss." An insane laugh bubbles from her and something cracks inside of Regina.

Brown eyes are consumed by purple as Regina breaks the enchantment on her body and rips the hand from her neck. Before Morrigan can process the action, shes sent crashing into the library wall with a painful cry. A snarl rips from red lips, Regina's hand darting out and smashing Morrigan's body repeatedly into brick.

Her head bounces from stone, her back mercilessly pounding into brick. There's a shuddering crack and Morrigan screams through the pain at her ribs. By now a substantial crowd has formed on the streets, reluctant to witness the events of the enraged Evil Queen. After a brutal moment, Morrigan's released and falls heavily to the floor, dizziness washing over her but she pushes it back and concentrates on standing.

Furious purple eyes watch as her true love drags herself on all fours and Regina promptly ignites a fireball in her hand.

"MOM!"

Regina's breath hitches and she, along with the startled crowd, refocus on the small sooted boy dashing towards the mayor. The fireball immediately extinguishes as Henry crashes into Regina's arms and she sobs, pulling the boy further into their hug.

"HENRY!"

The small group quickly dash over to the pair and Emma is welcomed with a vigorous hug from her son.."What happened? I thought you, I thought.."

"There was fire but it wasn't hot and then the smoke started getting in, but then there was this weird red smoke and then I was standing by the walk in clinic a couple of blocks down!"

"Unlike you.."

All eyes dart to a slowly rising Morrigan as she struggles to push herself to her feet. She grits her teeth, breathing in short bursts as blood seeps from her mouth and flows down to her chin. Crimson coated teeth shine through her sly grin.."..I wont harm a child! Especially an innocent child! But tell me your majesty, how did it feel to loose your son?! At being forced to sit back and watch as someone you thought you loved, destroys your life and rips your child from you?!" Red eyes glance down at the blood on her shirt as a hand slowly curls around her damaged side. Morrigan chuckles bitterly.."Get angry?! Feel that unrelenting thirst for my blood?! I'd say you felt a fraction of what I did trapped down in that cage you locked me in!" She spits a mouthful of blood, wiping her chin with a shaky hand.

"Please stop this!"

Morrigan stalks towards the small group and quickly Emma clings to her son, dragging him away. Regina stands her ground, leaving herself to stand alone against her psychotic lover.

"I wont stop until one of us is dead!"

"I'm sorry, I truly am but you said what I did in the past didn't matter to you."

"That was until I found out you kidnapped my daughter and made me believe she was dead for over thirty years!"

"I cant take back what I've done but let me help you now. I'll help you find a way back to her."

Morrigan stops in front of the pleading woman.."Can you give me back all the time I lost with my child?! The birthdays, the holidays, the life I missed because of you!"

Regina takes a step away from the dark magic pulsing into her and shakes her head grimly.."No, but I can help you find her."

"And let my daughter be around the Evil Queen again?! No, I'd rather her be lost than let you anywhere near her! I will find Elinor on my own, without you, because you.." Morrigan stalks towards the slowly retreating mayor as swirls of black and burgundy smoke encompass her body.."You'll be dead!"

Regina quickly raises her hand and disappears, narrowly avoiding the deadly black blade in Morrigans grasp. She reappears in front of her son and the small crowd who stare with a flurry of anxiety at the hostile Dark Knight in the middle of the road. Regina raises her hand again and instantly weapons are dispensed amongst the group, Mary Margret holding a bow, David and Emma a sword and Granny her crossbow.

Emma glances at the silver weapon and frowns.."Where's my gun?"

"Aim for the gaps behind the knees and shoulder blades."

Morrigan launches towards the group, sword twirling in her hand and instantly the heroes flurry into action. Ruby grabs Henry and pulls him to safety as the small party attack.

Regina ignites a fireball and throws it at the rushing warrior but it fizzles out when red electricity hits it dead center. Morrigan swipes at her but Davids sword saves the mayors head, keeping it attached to her shoulders. The man pushes the knight back, dealing a series of blows which are easily deflected. Emma enters the fray and the trio dance around each other in combat, Morrigan stumbles forward from an impact on her back plate and only just blocks an attack from the prince. Red eyes glance behind her and she zeros in on Mary Margret priming another arrow with Granny not far behind, _fucking Snow White!_..Morrigan growls, lashing out and throwing the father daughter duo on their backsides. She whirls on the former princess when another arrow bounces off her shoulder guard. Gritting her teeth the knight's arm darts out releasing red splinters towards the startled woman.

Regina immediately darts in front of the wave and pushes the magic back. Morrigan presses forward, sweat beading her brow under the helmet and hands starting to shake. The pain at her ribs increases and she falters slightly causing a wave of the Queens magic to hit her square in the chest. She soars backwards, smashing into a parked car, sword clattering from her hand to the tarmac. Red eyes snap up catching another surge of magic heading towards her and quickly, she launches to her feet blocking it. Her knees tremble, the pain worsening on her back and ribs as blood slowly leaks from her nose and mouth, _I cant keep this up.._ With one mighty push, Morrigan disperses both pulses and stumbles forward, quickly attempting to reach her sword.

Before the knight can get to her blade, telephone cables and electrical wires wrap around her limbs, pulling her into the air. Morrigan screams, writhing in her tangled restraints as they suspend her body away from the group. Red eyes focus on the exhausted and bloody faces below as she screams again, pulling at her depleted magic and struggling pointlessly. She refocuses on Regina and her anger flares.."YOU BITCH! YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME! YOUR FUCKING DEAD!"

Regina watches with woe, her hand still suspending the woman, _I need to get that armor off._.Her eyes slip shut, _I'm sorry for this my love._.

Electricity courses through the cables and into the writhing knight who releases a horrific scream of pain. Her armor fractures and cracks as pieces slowly splinter and detach themselves from her body. Her helmet cracks in two and she screams in agony before its torn from her skull, dropping to the tarmac with a heavy clunk. Burgundy chainmail crumbles before finally, the screams stop and the electrical torment fizzes to nothing.

Eerie Silence...

Brown eyes slide back open, releasing painful tears as Regina stares at the unmoving body above, _It was the only way to get it off without her willingness to help. I'm so sorry._.Regina slowly lowers the smoking body and sets it gently on the road.

Morrigan's flickering red and green eyes slide open, _That fucking evil bitch!_..She desperately pushes herself on all fours, crying out at her damaged ribs and burnt flesh. She growls, staggering to her feet, swaying heavily and steeling her jaw. Green eyes barely focus on the slowly approaching mayor before they slide to her sword on the road. She makes a move towards it but the blade is propelled under a car and out of reach. She screeches aggrieved but quickly clamps a hand to her broken side, more blood dripping from her mouth and coasting down her chin and neck. Emma and David quickly pounce and restrain her struggling arms. She cries out, kicking and screaming her protest and pain as shes pinned to the tarmac with the Charming's holding her flailing limbs.

Regina watches from a distance as angry green eyes glare at her.

"GET OFF! I'm gonna kill you! You fucking Bitch!"

Distressed, Regina watches her true love fall apart as tears stream from angry green eyes. The events of Morrigans first capture rush through her mind and her heart cant take it anymore, _This is wrong.._ She frantically approaches.."Miss Swan stop!"

"No Regina she's dangerous!"

Regina waves her hand and the father, daughter duo are pushed, not so gently off the angry knight. As soon as the pressure is lifted from her back, Morrigan grabs a shard of glass and launches to her feet to pounce on the startled mayor. Regina's back is slammed into a car and the glass pressed firmly against her neck.

The Charming clan slowly edge forward in an attempt to stop the Queens execution but Regina's stern hand stops them.

"If my death makes you happy then take my life. I love you and I always will no matter what was said or done. Please look out for my son and Scarlet, and I hope your reunited with your daughter one day because.." Tears stream down Regina's cheeks.."..Because you deserve your happy ending, and if I have to die for you to get it, then so be it."

Morrigan glares, snarling at her crying true love, _she, she does love me..but the bitch stole everything from me! Took everything I had! But_..Her eyes dart from place to place, the glass at Regina's throat fidgeting, _Why do I feel like this?! Why do I still fucking care?! I should fucking hate the bitch for ruining my entire life!.._ Her thoughts flashback to their special moments, the night under the stars, when they cried together, when Regina first declared her love. Her breathing becomes erratic as brown eyes continue to stare lovingly, _you..she.._

 _"AGGGHH_!"

Morrigan throws the glass behind her and roughly grabs the startled woman's throat. She leans in glaring, her nose almost touching a flushed olive cheek.."I _Hate_ you!" The venom in her words releases a light sob from her once lover before she forces Regina's head back further, releasing reddened skin and disappearing a plume of burgundy and black smoke.

Regina slides to the floor with a thump and Henry rushes over to hug her profusely.

"Are you okay?!"

Glassy brown eyes look up to the grim faces of the Charming's as she feels their judgment raining down on her, _no Henry, no I'm not..._


	40. Gone

_**No major Trigger** **Warnings** **for this chapter...**_

* * *

 _A Week Later:_

The mansions deathly silent. A small line of dust occupying the unused furniture as the once happy household stands still.

Regina lays atop silk maroon sheets in her regular mayoral pantsuit, her makeup and hair are as flawless as ever but the once Evil Queen is still. Brown eyes, red rimmed and desperately tired stare at the far wall, _Henry found out the truth and as predicted, left me too, and now I'm here alone..How could I have been so stupid as to think the truth wouldn't come out eventually. Morrigan was right about everything, I destroy everything and everyone, I deserve this_..A tear slides to the sheets, _what do I do now? I've tried talking to her but every time I get close, she runs away. I thought she'd left Storybrooke but I know shes still here, I know, I saw her in the garden last night, but as predicted, when I went to look she was gone.._

She shifts, stroking Morrigans side of the bed, _Swans been searching for her day in day out but found nothing as I have. Snow had been persistent I help find Morrigan with magic, but after a couple of days of asking, the woman eventually left me alone. I'm not helping them find Morrigan only for them to put her in a cage again. I thought she would have come to get her revenge by now, to kill me but.._ The front door bangs shut and immediately her attention darts to the bedroom door.

"Mom?!"

Regina's heart flutters at her sons slightly obscure voice but she waves it off and is instantly on her feet and rushing through the door.."Henry?!" She rushes down the stairs and pauses in the foyer. Quickly she checks the living and dining rooms, _where.._

"Henry?"

Suddenly two men wearing ski masks rush at her, grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back. She panics, struggling in their painful grasp as cold steel is clamped around her wrists. Immediately she feels the shackles block her magic and cries out, struggling more fiercely. She roughly pushes one of the men from her arms, screaming for help but a strip of duct tape is clamped over her mouth, _No! Not again, please!_..Another man rounds the corner with rope and she launches backwards, slamming both bodies into the wall harshly. The mans grip falters and she quickly sprints towards the backdoor. Someone grabs her middle and shes dragged to the beige carpet, muffled screams taring from her throat as her struggling feet are taped together. She breathes heavily, writhing like a fish out of water before black boots stop dead in front of her. She pauses, watching the man bend down and flinches when a hand is ran softly through her raven hair.

"Hello again your majesty, been a long time."

 _That voice.._ Wide brown eyes slide to the grinning face above and she whimpers, resuming her relentless struggle. _No please not you again! How are you not dead?! I thought.._ Her vision is suddenly obstructed as a black sack is thrown over her head and she screams in protest as shes half carried, half dragged from her pristine white mansion...

* * *

 _Its been over a week and I'm still angry as hell! I thought being away from everything, from everyone would help but it just seemed to make things worse. Having this much time to think, isolated and living in the freezing woods only makes me miss my family, a family I lost and a family I could have had.._ Green eyes stare at Scarlet playing with her white unicorn. Morrigan stands on the edge of the playground, observing from a distance, _Everything's too complicated again. Maybe Charming was right all those months ago, maybe Villains aren't meant to have happy endings._.She sighs, _Scarlet looks sad._.She notes the scared and apprehensive children avoiding the small girl and frowns grimly, _I did to her what the Queen did to me. They're all too scared of me to play with her and the fact that I haven't visited in nearly two weeks is just cruel. I'm so sorry Scarlet but I cant be seen in public, not with Emma and her lynching mob after me.._

Morrigan flicks her fingers and a plush black and pink unicorn appears in front of the girl. The child's eyes widen before quickly raising to scan the playground. For a brief moment green eyes meet green but before the child can rush at her, Morrigan disappears in a plume of burgundy smoke.

She steps from the smoke and slips back into camp. A small fire pit is stationed in the middle of a small clearing with her makeshift tent made from branches and thick brush standing against two fallen trees. She slumps down onto the stump by the fire pit and ignites a fireball, throwing it at the gathered twigs and kindling. The campfire blazes as weary green eyes slide shut, _What do I do now? How am I supposed to get back to the Enchanted Forest? Perhaps Mr Gold would help me? I've barely said anything to the man since being cursed, but he does have a reputation for giving you what you want at a price.._

There's a crack behind her and immediately Morrigan launches to her feet, whirling and scanning the area. Green eyes slip through the trees, scrutinizing the land but another crack to her left has her shoulders tensing and ready for a fight. She lights a fireball in her palm but suddenly a body drops from above and plummets on top of her, sending them both to the forest floor. The fireball disappears as metal is clamped around her wrist and her eyes bulge, _the bracelet!_..

Morrigan quickly rolls and punches the body on top before launching to her feet. She attempts to flee only for a rope to trip her, sending her face first into damp leaves. A number of bodies hastily jump on top as tape is wrapped around her mouth, wrists and ankles. She cries out, bucking wildly, _these aren't the sheriffs lackeys!_..Her vision is soon clouded by a black hood and a sharp pain at the back of her skull renders her unconscious..

* * *

Emma leans back in her leather chair frustrated and flustered, _where the hell is she? There's only so many places_..A coffee is placed in front of her and she glances up to her mothers loving eyes.

"We'll find her."

"I just hope its before she kills anyone else.." Emma blows at her steaming coffee.

"I don't think she'll kill anyone else, and if she did well, Its pretty obvious who'd she'd go after."

"I don't understand how this could happen. They were happy, everything was great and then.."

Mary Margret can see her daughters frustrations and gently lowers herself into the chair opposite.."Not everything works out in the end Emma."

"But they fit. How could Regina do that to her? How can you say you love someone and keep a secret like that?"

Mary Margret looks down at the sheriffs desk grimly.."Regina..Regina has lost people all her life Emma. It wasn't right what she did, It was selfish and desperate but it wasn't evil. The evil thing would have been to take Morrigans daughter out of the equation entirely, but she didn't. She gave Elinor a home and even though it was so wrong to manipulate Morrigan like that, behind it all, behind all the chaos was a very scared woman, a woman who was terrified of being alone. I..I took away her happiness when she was just Regina, when she was just an innocent woman who only loved me, and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret what I did to cause all of this.."

Emma sits back listening intently.."What secret was it?"

The woman looks up at her daughter, a single tear rolling onto her white cheek.."Regina's fiance he..he was killed because I told her mother about their relationship. Regina was engaged to my father at the time and I guess her mother disapproved of her choice in men, wanted Regina to marry my father instead."

Silence...

Emma's green eyes drift to her mothers fidgeting hands, _Christ that's heavy. I guess everything isn't as black and white as it seems.._

"That's why she was after you all those years?"

Mary Margret nods grimly.."And because of my mistakes, everyone suffered. Regina's no different, she's made mistakes and people have suffered, people _are_ suffering, and if I'm branded a hero for my mistakes, what does that make Regina?"

"You cant possibly be justifying the whole curse thing and compare yourself to Regina?!"

"No. All I'm trying to say is that we all make mistakes, some more than others but we shouldn't be condemned by them. Darkness is dangerous Emma and its very seductive."

"You talk as if you've had experience."

"Once I felt so overwhelmed with running from the Queen, with your father being married off to someone else, I just wanted to stop all the pain and got rid of my happier memories, of my love. When I did, it left a hole in my heart and I darkened myself."

"What happened? And did you just say David was already engaged?!" Her mother chuckles.

"Yes but it was sorted in the end, he found me before I could darken my heart and brought the real me back.."

David suddenly jogs into the office breathing heavily.

"David?"

"A couple of the dwarfs may have found Morrigans camp in the woods."

Emma immediately launches to her feet, grabbing her jacket and keys.."Where?"

"Down by the south ridge, I'm meeting the dwarfs at the trail, we'll take the truck."

Emma and David quickly head for the exit.

"Be careful!"

...

* * *

"Over here!"

David, Emma and Bashful briskly walk into the small clearing where the campfire burns steadily. David looks around the area, scrutinizing the makeshift tent.

"It looks like we just missed her."

"Or she saw us coming." Emma sighs, kicking the smoking wood of the campfire.

"How? I doubt anyone tipped her off in town. Besides no ones seen her for a week, even Mary Margret said Regina's had no luck either." David wanders the surrounding area.

Leroy frowns.."So what should we do? Set up a watch and see if she comes back?"

"Hey I think I found something.."

Emma and the dwarfs rushes over to the crouching prince as he ghosts a hand over the overturned dirt and leaves.."Looks like a struggle." Blue eyes scan the area further.

"Who the hell would attack that crazy witch?"

"Or better a question, what kind of company did she keep? Maybe she took Regina." Emma pulls out her cell and dials the mayors number whilst David follows the tracks leading into the brush.."No answer, I'm gonna try Mary Margret, see if she can go to the mansion."

Leroy scoffs.."And what makes you think the Queen will answer to Snow White?"

"Its worth a try."

"Over here, more struggling."

Emma wanders over as her mother answers the phone hastily.

 _"Emma are you alright?"_

"Yeah we're fine but we found some indication of a struggle down here. Someone may have attacked Morrigan but my moneys on her going after Regina. Can you and Ruby quickly check the mansion, see if she's there?"

 _"What if Regina doesn't answer?"_

"Then get creative, call me if you find anything other than a pissed off mayor."

 _"Okay I'm on it."_

Emma hangs up, placing her cell back in her jeans pocket. David grabs a stick, carefully scooping up a black piece of rope and the blond frowns.."Rope? Seems a bit old school for her."

"One sides tied to the bottom of that tree and the others snapped.." They glance at the thin tree perplexed.."A bit flimsy if you ask me, and why so far away from camp? If she did have Regina you'd want the Evil Queen in your sights."

Emma frowns deeply.."Something else is going on here."

"Yeah, lets see what Mary Margret comes up with."

"Bag the rope, we'll take it back to the station." Her father nods as green eyes sweep the area, _where the hell are you Morrigan.._

* * *

Mary Margret bangs on the mayors front door for the fifth time as Ruby peers in through the downstairs windows.

"Maybe she's not in."

"And where is she going to go when she thinks everyone in town hates or is out to kill her?"

"Which are both true by the way."

"So you see my point.." The pixie haired woman stands back, looking up at the mansions windows.."REGINA!..REGINA!.."

Silence...

"What did Emma say about getting creative?"

Mary Margret glances at Ruby's sly grin and frowns as the brunette darts around the back of the mansion.."Red.." She quickly follows, stepping into the back yard. She pushes through the gate and immediately the mayors apple tree catches her eye. Green eyes stare at the word Murderer scorched into the bark and Mary Margret shakes her head weakly.

"Hey."

Her attention darts to the cautious wolf who's stood at the backdoor. Ruby slowly turns the handle and the door clicks open, they both glance at each other apprehensively before entering. The two woman gently close the door behind them before Ruby slides subtly into the dining room.

"Regina?"

Silence...

"Over here!"

Mary Margret quickly enters the dining room.."What is it?"

Ruby's nose crinkles.."Something, I smell something else here..like cologne."

"Regina?!"

The two woman begin to scout the house, checking downstairs before Ruby dashes up the staircase. Mary Margret wanders the living room before a dent in the foyer wall catches her eye.."Red!"

Ruby immediately comes sprinting down the stairs.."Shes not upstairs."

"She's not here." Mary Margret points at the dented wall and Ruby quickly inspects the damage.

"I can smell that cologne again."

"Someones taken her and I don't think it was Morrigan."

The two women look at one another apprehensively..


	41. Full Circle

_**Trigger Warnings: Torture/Violence..**_

* * *

Freezing water is thrown over her and Morrigan jolts awake, breathing rapidly through her nostrils. She pulls harshly at the chains on her wrists before glancing up and noting they lead into the stone roof above, _where the fuck?.._ Her eyes dart around the darkened room, a light dangling from the ceiling just in front of her illuminates the cracked and grotty stone cell, _it smells weird in here.._ There's an empty wooden chair placed a few feet in front of her and a small dirty window on the back wall lets in a slither of light. She pulls at her legs but they're caught by chains attaching her now bare feet to the concrete. She notes the absence of her jacket, now only revealing her drenched black top and her skinny jeans are smothered in mud.

"Its about time you woke up sleeping beauty.."

 _That voice.._ The voice and dark laughter echoing around her leaves her hairs standing on end. Green eyes widen and she grunts through the tape, _no, its impossible. He's dead! I killed him!_..The man steps from the shadows and slowly prowls in front of her. The mans stocky in build, mild muscles showing through his shirt and a vicious scar outlined across his neck.

"Miss me?"

Dermit quickly steps forward, ripping the tape from Morrigans mouth and she hisses, snarling at him.."How the fuck are you still alive?! I killed you!"

"No but you did try, luckily for me Luke was lazy and threw me in the water before the creek. I was found fairly quickly once my body drifted to the nearest village. It took months to even stand again and my wounds, well, some scars never heal." He raises his chin, giving her a clear view of the jagged white line across his neck.

"I guess I'll have to make sure that head comes clean off next time!"

 _"Oh_ there wont be a next time. I've had a very long time to think about my revenge, had so many good ideas but I must thank you.." She frowns deeply.."You gave me the final piece to your downfall. And when I'm through with you.."

 _"Oh_ shut the fuck up! Where have you been the last thirty five years, evil monologue school?! God! Here's a tip Dermit, if you want to be a successful villain, just get to the fucking point!"

Dermit frowns deeply, his anger evident as he quickly punches her in the face and ribs. His muscular hand grabs her neck harshly, forcing narrowed green eyes to meet his.."Your going to suffer for what you did to me Morrigan! By the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging for me to kill you! BRING HER!"

There's a scuffling from the door before a writhing body is dragged into the room. Green eyes shine alarmed when they lock onto the woman's black pantsuit, _No!_..Dermit grins as two men tie the struggling woman's torso and ankles to the wooden chair.

"I thought we needed an audience, and perhaps.."

Dermit releases Morrigans throat roughly and stalks over to his other prisoner. He grabs the black sack on the woman's head and rips it off. Morrigan's heart clenches as frightened brown eyes dart around the room before refocusing on her. The mans hand caresses raven hair as his other slides onto Regina's thigh.

"Maybe we can all have a little fun."

He chuckles and Regina whimpers through the black tape, trying to move away from his touch.

Morrigans anger flares, her eyes flickering red as she growls, tugging furiously at the chains above.."DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

Dermit's hands slowly retract before he strolls behind Morrigan and out of sight. Red and brown eyes meet but after a pause, Morrigans slide away from the unnerved former Queens, _I cant even look at her.._ There's a loud crack and her scream echo's off the stone walls. Regina moans, frantically pulling at her restraints as a series of harsh cracks and painful screeches reverberate around her.

Dermit grabs Morrigan's hair roughly and tugs backwards letting him snarl viciously in her ear.."How does it feel _hmm_?!" His hand pushes harshly into her torn back and she shrieks in agony.."Do I bring back memories?! Teach sends his love by the way. He was very useful in giving torture tips.." He laughs and pushes once more on her wounds but she grits her teeth, groaning and holding her breath. _."Oh_ no you dont! I wanna hear you scream bitch! ROMAN!"

A well built man slowly enters the room, a white hot poker in his gloved hand. Green and brown eyes bulge as the man edges closer and closer to a panicking Morrigan. Regina pulls brutally at her restraints, screeching at Dermit as Roman stalks towards his writhing target. Morrigan breathes erratically, pulling at her chains and at the hand still grasping her hair.

"Morrigan meet Roman, he was a blacksmith at a village you helped burn down. He hid under his brothers dead body to avoid capture and has been _dying_ to meet you.." The hot poker gets closer to her skin as Dermit rips the front of her top open.."I heard you heal remarkably fast, lets put it to the test shall we.."

He nods at the other man and to Regina's horror, the poker is slid into Morrigan's side. A petrified scream pierces the air and watery brown eyes clamp shut. It seems like an eternity, the mass of horrific cries going on and on before hands grab Regina's hair and yank her focus towards the screaming woman.

"Now now your majesty, I go through all the trouble of getting you front row seats and you dont even watch.."

Tears stream from tightly closed eyes but after a pause, Dermit tugs Regina's hair harshly.

"Open you eyes or I'll force them open and then I'll cut hers out!"

Brown eyes snap open and lock onto Morrigans pale and screaming face.

"What's the matter? I thought you enjoyed torturing her back at the palace.."

He chuckles as Morrigan's cries die down and the woman's head lolls forward onto her exposed chest. The hot poker slides back out of Morrigans side, scorching flesh as it goes.

"Shes unconscious."

"Well she lasted longer than I thought, but our fun's not over yet.."

Dermit wanders over to an unconscious Morrigan, running a gentle hand over the wound and Regina moans her protest. His predatory gaze slides to her and she shivers.

"Don't worry, we'll have our fun later.."

Regina panics, her breathing unsteady as the grinning man turns back to his suspended prisoner. His hand harshly grabs the slowly healing wound and Morrigan jolts awake, pulling roughly at her chains and crying out.

"I think I'll leave you two love birds alone for a while, you know, spending last moments with loved ones and all.." He slaps Morrigans face playfully, ushering the lolling and pale face awake.."I'll be back soon." He grins, pushing the woman's head roughly and exiting the room. There's a heavy clunk from the doors lock and then a long silence.

Regina stares, brown eyes red and puffy with tears, _please dont die.._ She struggles again with her restraints, bucking and trying to pull herself free but its useless.

"I'm sorry.."

Brown eyes dart to the battered woman suspended from the ceiling.

"I didn't..mean..any of it...I do..love you Regina.."

Tears roll down Regina's cheeks as she moans desperately and green eyes slowly raise.

"I was just so angry..I know I said..I forgive you but..there's too much pain...but I promise if we do get out of here..I'll stop running..I lost track..track of what was really important..and I'm sorry.." Morrigan's head drops back against her heaving chest as darkness creeps up on her, _at least I said it before I died.._ She can hear the other woman's muffled sobs and cant help a tear rolling down her cheek, _I'm sorry beloved..._

* * *

Emma and her father briskly approach an apprehensive Mary Margret and Ruby in the station.

"What happened?"

"We think shes been taken."

David frowns.."By Morrigan?"

Mary Margret shakes her head.."This wasn't Morrigan, something else is going on here."

Ruby edges towards David and Emma raises a curious eyebrow. _."Eh_ Ruby?"

"That smell, you smell like cologne."

Mary Margret's eyes widen.."It cant be the one from the mansion.."

David takes a step backwards.."What cologne? I'm not wearing any, and what's this about the mansion?"

"We found signs of a struggle and Ruby said she could smell cologne."

"David the rope!"

The blonds father quickly fishes out the clear bag with the black rope inside and Ruby steps forward, inhaling deeply.

"Yep, that's the same smell from the mansion."

David inspects the black rope.."Well that cant be a coincidence."

"Yeah and unless Morrigan has started wearing men's cologne, I'd say we have a double kidnapping on our hands." Emma runs a hand through her wavy hair, eyes drifting to the rope in her fathers hands.

"But who would want to take them both?"

"That's a very long list." Ruby points out to the puzzled former princess.

"Somethings not right, this isn't a random occurrence. First there was Thurman's murder, then the note about Morrigans daughter and now this."

Emma stares at her mother, the pieces slotting together in her mind.."Someones been trying to isolate them.."

"So they can be grabbed at their most vulnerable."

"I'm starting to feel like we've been played."

"But who would do this?"

"And we're back to that very long list again." Ruby huffs.

Emma clicks her fingers.."This is Thurman's warning. The _He_ that's c _oming_ , everything was a set up to drive a wedge between Morrigan and Regina, for the town to turn on them both again."

"Whoever it is must have been planning it for months, maybe even from the time the curse was broken."

"We have to find them. If there's an angry mob out there holding two of the most powerful people in town captive, we're going to see some serious fireworks soon."

"But how do we find them? They could be anywhere in town and it would take days if not weeks to scout everywhere." Everyone looks pensively at David.

"They could be dead by then."

Ruby clears her throat and taps her nose.."Wolf remember."

Mary Margret's face lights up.."Could you sniff Regina and Morrigan out from their clothes back at the mansion?"

The brunette shakes her head.."No, their scent is all over this town. Besides Ive gotten used to being around them so much my nose couldn't tell if they were in the other room."

Mary Margret promptly hands the bagged rope to the wolf.."Then this will have to do."

"I'll round up the dwarfs, Its best to be prepared just encase there is an angry mob holding them. Call me as soon as you find something and we'll meet you." After a quick kiss from his wife, David quickly pulls out his cell and runs from the station.

Emma runs to her desk, clipping her gun and holster to her waist. She runs over to one of the storage rooms and after a beat, she returns with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Mary Margret smiles, attaching the weapon to her back and shoulder.."Ready?"

Ruby nods, taking a whiff of the rope and hastily dashes from the room with mother and daughter following closely..

* * *

The lock slides open with a clunk and Morrigan braces herself, _bring it on you fat fuck!_..Dermit prances into the dank room, eyeing the couple gleefully.

"Well? Did Storybrooke's most famous couple make up? Was there tears?"

He laughs and Regina clenches her jaw, _you disgusting pig!_ _I'm going to flay you alive!_..She tugs harshly at the ropes.

"Hows my little bitch doing _hmm_?"

Dermit slaps Morrigan face playfully and she growls, lunging forward. He immediately darts back startled, but the chains abruptly stop Morrigan's attack. A sly grin slides onto her bloodied lips and she chuckles at the mans growing anger.

"Looks like your still that scared little fat man from all those years ago. You can cut your hair, lose a little weight but you'll always be a raping coward!"

Dermit's eyes burn.."BOYS, GET THE FUCK IN HERE! NOW!"

He rushes over to Morrigan and punches her in her slowly healing wound. She bites her lip, drawing blood and squeezes her eyes through the pain as a boy waddles into the room, a car battery in his hands and another boy drags in cables.

Regina stares at the young boys faces and she frowns, _I know these boys._.A girl follows shortly after and slips into the corner, shy blue eyes avoiding the bodies present, _these are the children from the palace dungeons.._

Dermit snatches gloves from one of the boys, pulling them on hastily. The other boy flips a switch and the sound of buzzing fizzes across the air. Green eyes dart open and Morrigan glances at the metal rods in Dermit's hands, _oh shit.._ She tries to brace herself but the man mercilessly sticks the metal rods against her chest and stomach. A dangerous amount of volts surge through her spazming body as a painful cry tares from her scathed throat. After a brief moment, he pulls back abruptly and she releases deep and shaky breaths, _that was even worse than having the collar on.._

"What's the matter?! Want me to stop?!" His mocking tone is bellowed in her face before he forces the rods back onto her skin. Another surge of electricity extends Morrigan's unrelenting torture.

Regina continues to stare at the wall but her eyes soon glance up at the apprehensive teenagers shying away from the scene, _they don't even want to be here.._

The screams cease before Dermit is dragging one of the boys in front of his prisoner. He angrily shoves the metal rods into the boys hands..You want your revenge?! Take it now!"

The boy pauses, staring at exhausted green eyes.

"DO IT! DO IT NOW!"

Dermit shoves the boy forward and he hesitantly pushes the rods against Morrigan's burnt stomach and chest. She cries out, her body trembling uncontrollably from the savage shocks as Dermit stands back grinning wildly. When his eyes slide to Regina, he quickly rushes over and rips the tape from her mouth. The boy abruptly pulls the rods from Morrigans smoldering flesh and staggers back alarmed.

"You have any pointers your majesty? From what I heard you were very specific about her torture sessions with Teach."

Regina snarls.."You lying filthy mongrel! I'm going to rip that tongue from your disgusting mouth and make you eat it!" Dermit chuckles, attempting to stroke the woman's cheek but she quickly pulls away.

"You've come so far from being that scared little girl back at camp.."

He stares in wonder and she narrows her eyes, _what's his obsession with me?.._

Dermit quickly snaps from his haze and glares at the boys.."Why have you stopped?! Shock the bitch senseless!"

"Don't you dare touch her again or I'll show you what real pain feels like!"

Fiery brown eyes lock onto the boys and they cower. Dermit snarls, slapping the former Queen and busting her lip. He tugs her head back and claims her lips fiercely. She bucks, attempting to pull away and as his tongue threatens to enter her mouth. She clamps pearl teeth onto the mans fat lip and quickly Dermit pulls away, ripping his bleeding skin from her teeth and clamping a hand over his mouth. A grin rolls onto bloody lips and he licks the wound, almost savoring the taste.."Better."

"You do that again..and I'll tare your dick off for real this time.."A panting Morrigan glares at Dermit and he chuckles.

"Going to be hard to do that when your dead."

Her rage explodes.."Then fucking get on with it! Jesus Christ! If your going to kill me just do it and stop talking! If your plan was to bore me to death then your succeeding!"

The mans face reddens.."You think this is a GAME!"

Dermit quickly pulls out a dagger from his belt and rushes at Regina. Green eyes bulge as the man holds the mayor still to run his dagger down her exposed shoulder and collarbone. Regina shrieks, struggling as blood drips from the crimson line to her blouse.

"STOP! YOU FAT FUCKING SHIT! GET THE FUCK OFF HER!"

Morrigan pulls frantically as the teenagers turn tail and run. Roman and two other men quickly step into the room on edge, but after a glance, they simply stand guard as their boss continues mutilating the former Queen. Regina's cries die down and Dermit pulls back for green eyes to lock onto the long bloody line stretching along Regina's shoulder, down to her chest.

Green eyes flicker red when teary brown slide to her.."You fucking FAT.." The knife quickly darts over Regina's skin and Morrigan's mouth clamps shut at the woman's whimper.

A cruel smile crawls onto Dermit's lips as he stalks towards Morrigan.."I'm not just going to kill you Morrigan, I'm going to make you watch as I kill her first, and then I'm going to toss you into oblivion." He pulls at a black string from around his neck. Dangling on the end is a clear bean and the women's eyes widen.

"That's a.."

"Magic bean? Yeah, I had to kill quite a few people to get it. I was saving it but after I saw you playing happy families with her majesty here, I couldn't just leave. I needed to destroy your little family, and what better way to do that than to first drive a wedge between you two."

 _Wait.._ Green eyes narrow.."It was you! You killed Thurman's brother! You're their contact!"

"The inbred bunch served their purpose, and when you left one of them alive I saw an opportunity. I made an air tight case that anyone would believe. You mysteriously disappear over night and suddenly appear the next morning soaked in the murder victims blood. It was easy really, Roman played your part perfectly, making sure people witnessed your so called escape from Pikes room. But he may have gotten a bit carried away, it was very messy indeed. But it gave me an opportunity to plant that little seed of doubt.." He turns to a guilty Regina.."Thanks for the push by the way. She never would have been easy to get to if you and the heroic rabble hadn't turned on her and locked her in that cell."

Brown eyes shimmer with tears.."I'm so sorry I didn't believe you.."

Dermit chuckles.."Its a bit late for that wouldn't you say."

"The parchment! The diary entry, that was you as well!" Morrigan pulls at her bloody and torn wrists, baring her teeth at the smirking man.."Where is she? What have you done with my daughter?!"

"Nothing, never met the child, but I have met the so called Miss Jenny in your daughters letter. She very generously gave me that parchment along with a few other bits and bobs before her untimely death. Apparently your daughter was never brought over with the curse. Such a shame, Its quite sad really, and quite remarkable that after everything the Evil Queens done, you still defend her. I think your minds a bit fucked up Morrigan."

Dermit laughs and slowly slices into her exposed stomach. She grits her teeth, groaning and attempting to pull away from the blade.

"Get away from her you disgusting pig! You think you've suffered?! Just wait until I get ahold of you, you fat.."

Dermit irritably waves his hand at Roman who quickly pulls a cloth from his belt and ties it around the mayors scathing mouth. She moans, shaking her head and bucking from the chair in protest but the damp cloth is secured firmly at the back of raven hair.

"Better, now where was I?"

Morrigan whimpers as the blade slices deeper..

* * *

"Here! Stop here!"

Emma stops her yellow bug and Ruby immediately darts out of the car. She paces to the sidewalk and stops in her tracks with the blond and her mother behind.

"What is it?"

"It just stops here.."

"What? Here?" Emma scans the sidewalk and flower arranging shop next to them.

"Maybe its the flowers blocking the scent." Mary Margret points out as Ruby wanders over to a silver Prius.

"Its in here!"

The two women rush over and pull at the locked handles.

"Its locked.."

There's a smash and a startled Ruby and Mary Margret quickly look to Emma as she reaches through the smashed window to unlock the car, shutting off the car alarm promptly.

"The sheriff breaking into a car, what would the people say?" Ruby grins and dives into the back, searching the seats.

"The window was obstructing my investigation. Find anything?"

Mary Margret pops open the glove box and fishes out a drivers license.."Roman Bursk. I dont recognize him."

Ruby and Emma lean in, scrutinizing the photo.

"Hey Ive seen that guy! He comes into Granny's every Friday for the special."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"I dunno where he lives but I think he works by the docks."

Emma pushes a button under the steering wheel and the back pops open. The women quickly climb from the car and Emma lifts the trunk. They stare at the remarkably clean and empty boot.

Mary Margret frowns.."Well the guys certainly clean."

"A little too clean." Emma reaches to touch the trunks lining when her wrist is caught.

"Wait.." Ruby leans her head in and inhales.."Regina."

"In here?"

"Yeah but there's this weird musk over the scent like..detergent."

"Emma grabs the felt and slides her fingers around the lining. They curl around an open seam and she tugs the fabric, pulling it up.."I guess we found the rope.."

The women look apprehensively at the assortment of objects hidden in the compartment. Black rope, duct tape, metal chains, various knives and a ski mask lay dauntingly in the prius's trunk.

Emma immediately scans the area around the car.."Why would you leave your car here with all this evidence?"

"Maybe he was dropping by the flower shop to get some roses when he spotted us and ran."

"Doubtful.."

Mary Margret adjusts her bow and quiver.."So now what, the trails cold."

"Not necessarily, Ruby you said the guy worked by the docks?"

"Yeah but I dont know where and who for."

"Doesn't matter.." Emma flashes the drivers license.."We've got his name and picture, someones bound to know him. "

"I'll call David and tell him to meet us at the docks."

Mary Margret pulls out her cell as Emma closes the trunk and they quickly make their way back to the saviors yellow bug...

* * *

Morrigan hangs motionless, unable to fight the mans blade anymore. Her damp and lifeless hair covers her sweating brow and closed eyes. A painful groan tares from her throat as Dermit puts the final touches on his masterpiece. Regina can do nothing but stare down at her lap, trying to block out the woman's strangled cries.

Dermit steps back, his face lit up in a picture of self accomplishment.."Great craftsmanship wouldn't you say your majesty?"

Afflicted brown eyes slide to the grinning man and then to Morrigan's bloodied stomach. The word Murderer is sliced into the torn flesh obscurely and Regina grunts, her eyes coasting back to her lap as a tear drips onto her bloodied pantsuit, _you bastard. He's the one who mutilated my tree as well.._ Dermit wipes the bloodied knife on Morrigans dirty jeans.

 _"Oh_ don't be like that, she'll heal.." He glances at his handiwork.."Although I don't suppose it matters in the end.." He chuckles darkly but a frantic man suddenly rushes into the room.

"Dermit! The Prince is outside, I think they may be onto us!"

Regina's head snaps up, _they're here! They found us!_..Brown eyes dart to her stirring true love, _just hold on my love.._

Unfocused green eyes crack open, _did he just say Charming was here?.._ Morrigan can feel the searing pain on her stomach and another tear slides down her battered face, _Save Regina Charming.._

Dermit grits his teeth, screaming his frustrations and punching Morrigan hard in the stomach. The woman's body swings from the impact as she splutters, coughing and groaning her pain.

"Get the van ready!" He grabs Morrigan's neck and wrenches weary green eyes to meet his.."I guess the time has come old friend!" His glare slides to Roman.."Get her majesty in first and then clean the room! You know where we're going?!"

Roman nods and quickly he and another untie Regina and haul her struggling body from the chair. Green eyes try to focus on the groaning and writhing mayor as shes pulled from the room.

"Re..Gina..."

Dermit smirks as Morrigan's released from her chains with a hoarse scream. Two men grab her limp body and quickly tape her hands together.

"Don't worry, we're going for a little ride and then you'll see your girlfriend again.." He grabs her hair roughly and snarls.."Then you'll watch as I have my fun and slit her throat!"

Dark hair is released harshly and a black hood is thrown over Morrigans head, _I cant let this happen.._ She tries to struggle but is easily dragged from the dark room and unceremoniously thrown into the back of a van. She can hear Regina's muffled protests and Dermit's stern voice as the doors are slid shut and the van speeds away to her and Regina's final resting place..

* * *

David stands vigilant with his fellow dwarfs as Emma's yellow bug slides to a stop not far ahead of them. The women rush over to the group.

"Anything?"

"We haven't started looking yet. If we break off into pairs we can search faster."

Emma pulls the driving license from her pocket.."Ask everyone if they know a guy called Roman or if anyone has seen anything suspicious.."

Leroy frowns, his attention drawn elsewhere _.."Ugh_ Blondie? Does a speeding black van count as something suspicious?"

Everyone's focus immediately darts to the unmarked black van speeding up the road and disappearing out of sight.

Emma's attention darts to her father.."Quick before they get away!"

The small crowd runs towards their vehicles but a petrol bomb explodes just shy of hitting the startled group. They turn to see several men and women holding a variety of bats, crowbars and knives. David and the dwarfs quickly form a wall, ready for battle.

"Go! We'll hold them off!"

The attacking four rush at the heroes who immediately launch forward with the prince leading them. Emma, her mother and Ruby dive into the yellow bug and speed off after the black van.

"Where did they go?!"

All eyes in the car scrutinize the buildings, streets and back alleys as they speed by. Ruby sticks a frantic finger at a road leading into the forests trail.."Up there!"

"How do you know?!"

"Where else would you go for an execution."

Emma frowns deeply at her grim mother, stepping more prominent on the gas pedal, _Hold on you two! Were coming!.._ The aged old bug plods through the mud, stone and branches crunching under its frantic wheels.

Ten minutes later and they drive aimlessly up the path, Emma's anger almost at its pique.."This is useless!"

"Wait, over there!"

Mary Margret jabs a frantic finger towards the poorly concealed black van at the edge of the dense brush. Immediately they come to a sliding stop and the women creep cautiously from the bugs doors, drawing their weapons. They stalk towards the vehicle and hide against the back doors. Emma nods at her companions and in unison, they storm the van. Mary Margret frantically scans the open side door and pales as her daughter checks the drivers seat with a raised gun.

Ruby notes Mary Margret's distress and cautiously approaches.."Oh my god.."

"Emma?"

The grim voice of her mother pulls Emma's attention and she quickly darts to the woman's side.."Whats.." She's cut off, her eyes wide and stomach uneasy, _Oh no.._ She stares at the heavy blood stains smeared across the dirty carpet inside the van.

"Its Morrigans." Ruby covers her nose and mouth, moving away quickly.

"We have to find them now! And Ruby, leave David a message saying where we are just encase."

The wolf quickly pulls out her cell as Mary Margret nods firmly and hastily moves into the brush. After a few minutes searching, green eyes lock onto a cluster of footprints.."Over here!" The other women rush to her side.."They went uphill, come on."

The women begin their climb with hands firmly gripping their weapons..

* * *

The cloth is ripped from Regina's mouth and shes tossed to the forest floor, her shackled wrists only just preventing her face from smashing into the dirt. The deep cut trailing from her shoulder to her breast screams at her but her focus is on her dwindling true love.

Morrigans pushed harshly to her knees, unfocused green eyes sliding from the stone well to the lackey behind Regina and then to the mayor herself. She watches as the man grabs a hand full of raven hair and holds Regina in place.

"We haven't got much time Morrigan so I'm going to take your advice.." Dermit quickly darts behind her, bending to snarl in her ear.

"No! Stop!"

Green eyes connect with a panicking Regina's and bloodied lips smile weakly.

"I'm going to get to the fucking point!" Dermit quickly pulls his dagger from his belt and plunges it into Morrigan's hip.

"NOOO!"

Morrigan splutters, the breath knocked from her as the knife sinks that little bit deeper, making sure to do as much damage as possible. She can hear Dermit chuckle darkly in her ear masking Regina's cries, _I'm sorry Regina._.The knife slides from flesh and she tumbles sideways to the dirt, hazy green eyes still fixated on the writhing, screaming mayor.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Dermit slides the bloodied knife back under his belt and pounces on Regina, grabbing raven hair and dragging her to the bleeding body in the leaves. Shes thrown to the ground, quickly flipped on her back as the man excitedly climbs on top, straddling her waist and pinning her shackled hands above her head. She shrieks but a hand is quickly clamped over her mouth.

"Now where were we?" He laughs madly before his eyes slide to an unmoving Morrigan lying next to them.."Are you watching? I wouldn't want you to miss out on your final moments with your true love."

Morrigans anger flares, green eyes narrowing and her hands flexing through the tape, _get the fuck off her!_..

Dermit leans over Regina and assaults her neck with his tongue, grinding his erection against her pantsuit. The woman's muffled cries launch Morrigan into action as green eyes flicker red and with a scream, she lifts from the floor, barreling her battered and bleeding body into Dermit's. They land in the leaves with a heavy thud, Morrigan crying out painfully as Dermit composes himself but an arrow suddenly flies straight passes him and sticks into the ground.

All eyes dart to the advancing three woman of Emma, Ruby and Mary Margret. Roman and his fellow lackeys immediately pounce on the heroes as Dermit quickly pulls his dagger from his belt and staggers to his feet. With great difficulty, Morrigan crawls backwards and attempts to shield her recovering Queen.

Mary Margret quickly dodges Roman's attack, swiping at him with her bow but he luckily grabs the string and rips it from her hands. She spots a bleeding Morrigan squaring up to an advancing Dermit and quickly pulls an arrow from her quiver. She quickly throws it towards Regina just before Roman grabs her.

Brown eyes stare at Morrigans torn and bloodied back, _she's still protecting me even now_..Something hits Regina in the back of the head and she quickly turns to spot an arrow in the leaves. Dermit launches at the couple and shes quick to scoop up the arrow and drive the tip into the mans thigh. He screams in agony, stumbling backwards and dropping his knife. Brown eyes lock onto the black bracelet on Morrigans wrist and she swiftly tares it off.

Her magic rushes back but the extent of her physical exhaustion keeps it just out of reach. Morrigan feels hands ripping at the tape binding her but her stab wound is slowly taking its toll, _I'm going to die soon.._

"Almost there. We'll get out of this my love.."

Dermit rips the arrow from his leg, frantically looking around at his losing battle and quickly he yanks the bean from his neck.."This isn't over bitch!"

The startled witches stare at the desperate man and watch wide eyed as the bean is tossed to the forest floor. Dermit quickly storms over and Morrigan struggles with her bonds.

"Regina run!"

The mayor fumbles with the tape desperately, _come on!_..Before she can relieve Morrigan of her bindings, the woman's being tossed aside and Dermit's dragging Regina to her feet. She cries out, kicking and struggling in his grasp as shes dragged towards the slowly forming portal.

Morrigan tugs brutally at the tape, feeling it break at an alarmingly slow rate, _It wont fucking budge!_..

"EMMA! SAVE REGINA!" Her plea echo's over the rushing wind of the green glowing portal and Emma immediately tosses her scrapping partner aside and rushes at the two struggling bodies. Shes dragged to the floor but its Ruby who slams into Dermit, sending all three bodies to the dirt. Morrigan rips her hands free of the tape and drags herself to her feet with a shallow scream.

Ruby's quickly punched and tossed aside harshly as Dermit frantically makes another lunge at a recovering Regina. Suddenly Morrigan is colliding with him and they both tumble to the floor with a heavy thud and a painful shriek. Red eyes pierce into the angry and flustered man as they roll in the leaves, striking each other at every turn.

Regina scans the area and quickly rushes over to Ruby, frantically waving her shackled wrists at the wolf.."Get these off me!"

Ruby pulls at the black metal wearily, clutching her bloody scalp.

Dermit finds his knife in the leaves and attempts to plunge it into Morrigan's neck. She dodges and rolls them dangerously close to the swirling portal but screams as he punches her in the ribs. Quickly the mans tossed off, the knife slipping from his hand but he recovers instantly, snarling and pounces for her. Morrigan wastes no time in snatching up the dagger and drives it into his chest with a sickening crunch, _now fucking stay dead!_..She struggles as he pulls her closer, blood dripping from his mouth.

"If I die, I'm taking you with me!"

Green eyes widen as Morrigans dragged further towards the portals edge. She feels the vortexes pull and frantically kicks the man from her body. He tumbles backwards and rolls into the portal with a loud shriek whilst her bloodied nails claw at the dirt. Shes pulled backwards, slowly edging further into the portal, _No! Shit!.._ She cries out feeling her stab wound tare open further, _I cant._.Her grasp in the dirt slips.

Regina quickly lunges forward and grabs her lovers clawed hand. She feels herself being slowly dragged into the vortex and cries out frantically.."SWAN!"

Emma rams into one of the lackey's sending him sprawling to the floor. Her head immediately snaps up and green eyes bulge at the two women slowly being pulled into the portal. Emma looks towards her mother who harshly punches Roman in the face.

"GO!"

Emma immediately sprints over to the couple and clamps onto the mayors waist. She slips onto her backside and feels the steady pull of the swirling vortex, _Crap!.._

"Hold on!"

Morrigan's feet dangle over the edge as she glances into the swirling green below. She can feel her hold slipping as all three women are slowly dragged into the swirling abyss, _Its time..time to do the right thing. Regina cant come with me this time and Henry needs his mothers, both of them..time to let go.._ Sad green eyes stare at her struggling true love.."Let go Regina.."

Brown eyes sparkle with tears as Regina shakes her head frantically. Her heeled boot suddenly slips causing the three women to slide further into the portal.."Hold on!"

Morrigan smiles weakly.."I love you Regina, no matter what happens don't be alone, and tell Henry and Scarlet..Tell them I'm sorry."

Tears stream from confused brown eyes.."What are you.."

Morrigan glances at the grim sheriff and nods weakly, _look out for her Emma.._ She lets go of her lovers touch for the last time and sends one last desperate burst of magic at the women. Regina and Emma are blown backwards, only just clearing the edge of the portal as Morrigan quietly slips into the swirling green void, _I love you Regina..._

Regina quickly pushes herself up in time to watch the spiraling portal close, leaving a smoldering black crater behind.

Silence...

Emma just stares at the charred hole, her mind not fully processing what just happened _._ Mary Margret's shaky hand gently rests on her shoulder and she rests her own on top as mother and daughter refocus on the devastated mayor.

"No.."

Regina quickly stumbles to her feet, her heart breaking as she dashes for the crater. She breathes erratically, falling to the dirt, her shackled hands frantically clawing at black soil.."NO! NOOO! YOU PROMISED!"

David and the dwarfs quickly enter the clearing, panting heavily and scrutinizing the dismal scene. The prince slowly approaches his wife and daughter who only have eyes for the former Queen.

"We were too late..She's gone."

Tears stream from brown eyes as Regina punches the dirt, crying out.."You promised! You, promised!" She clutches hand fulls of earth painfully.."Please don't leave me." She sits in the dirt alone and unaware of the unnerved heroes behind her.

Emma slowly rises and attempts to reach the sobbing woman but Mary Margret grabs her shoulder and shakes her head weakly. The former princess ushers her husband and the dwarfs away, leaving her greatest enemy alone with her despair.

Ruby gently pulls Emma's arm and guides her away from the broken Evil Queen, _I'm so sorry Regina.._

Regina's anguished cries echo throughout the forest as the sun slowly sets over the quiet town of Storybrooke...

* * *

Unaware to all, on the seas leading into the docks, there's a greater danger. The pirate ship the Jolly Roger glides towards port with two new arrivals.

"Here it is.."

"Storybrooke." Cora grins.


	42. Epilogue

A fierce wind blows through the trees and brush. Wildlife quickly scurry away from the unknown danger as a magical storm darkens the sky and white splinters flash brilliantly, lighting the heavens. There's a clash of thunder and a swirl of green before a body is thrown onto the grassy plain. As quickly as the storm came, it soon dissipates leaving a new arrival on its land.

Green eyes crack open, hazy and unfocused, _Where..where am I? What is this place?_..There's a sharp pain in her hip and back as darkness threatens to take her. Muffled shouts draw her attention and then a series of heavy boots surround her _, what's happening?.._ She whimpers, clutching her side and attempts to pull herself up but a gentle hand stops her. She flinches, whimpering and trying to pull away.

"Hey its okay, I wont hurt you Mi lady..We need to get her back to camp or she wont make it.."

 _Whose he talking to?! Where am I?!_..Her eyes coast upwards to the kneeling mans piercing blue eyes and strong jaw. He smiles down at her.

"What's your name?"

"I.." She tries to think, panic eating away at her.."I don't know."

The man frowns, glancing questionably at his companions.."Do you know where your from? Who did this to you?"

She tries to think again but her mind is blank, _nothing, I can't remember anything! Who am I?!_..Her hip sends a shooting pain up her side and she cries out, clutching the heavily bleeding wound.

"No.." A blanket is draped across her shaking limbs as the man gently takes her hand.

"No matter, we'll figure that part out later. I'm Robin, Robin of Locksley."

...

 _To be continued..._


End file.
